Vale
by gamer4
Summary: Every town has its secrets, and a sudden murder in the peaceful hamlet of Vale begins an investigation that will bring them all to light. One question burns in everybody's mind- who killed Jaune Arc? AU, based in Twin Peaks.
1. Departure

Gamer4 in. Okay... this story merits some explanation.

As some of you may or may not be aware, last year I began work on a story titled _The Ice Cream Lady_\- a lengthy title that took the better part of a year to complete. As none of you are likely aware, the inspiration for this story came from one that I heard during my own trip to Vale.

I was in a creative rut at the time, not feeling it in me to continue any of my main stories. I was at a wall, and thus began my odyssey to find my muse. It was on a trip back to my hometown in the Pacific Northwest- to an old library from which I used to check out collections of Garfield comics- that I discovered tomes detailing a town that doesn't appear on any conventional maps. It was spoken of in quiet whispers by the likes of David Lynch and Mark Frost, hidden to the north of my hometown, past the area colloquially known as Twin Peaks.

_In that town, _David Lynch wrote, _there exists a type of old-world magic rarely seen in the world these days. I had barely known there were still small towns like that, where everyone knows everyone else, until my brief stay in Vale._

I immediately resolved to find this town, deciding that, perhaps, its local legends may serve as fuel for my dwindling imagination.

It wasn't that far of a drive to the mountains that gave the Twin Peaks area its name, though the road became bumpy at the pass between the mountains. For a brief moment, it felt as though I was driving along an abandoned roller coaster that had somehow melded itself into the environment, and despite the bright afternoon it had been when I entered, night had fallen by the time I came out on the other side- but by then, I had arrived in the town I sought.

It began at the roots of the mountains, where the rocks and crags turned to the lush green of the Emerald Forest, throughout which ran the fabled Haven River. A smaller cliff split the town in twain, and the river made of it a waterfall, over which loomed the Austin Hotel, unquestionably the finest place to stay should you ever decide to pay a visit of your own.

It was a beautiful town, and I now feel nothing but guilt for the way I portrayed it in _Ice Cream Lady- _a land where the most unthinkable crimes could occur in broad daylight, and nobody would so much as flinch. In reality, it is as close-knit and as loving a community as one could ask for, especially in a world growing increasingly divided.

Upon my arrival, I asked around in search of any stories- local legends or lore that might reignite my creative spark- and as one, everyone pointed me to a woman known as the Log Lady- an eccentric old woman who lived in a cabin in the Emerald Forest. Allegedly, she had once taught at Beacon High School, but had retired not long before my arrival. Curious, I found myself at her front door one late afternoon, bearing gifts of tea and fruit with me- according to the locals, these were gifts most likely to win her over.

It was to my surprise when the door opened before I could even knock, and there stood the woman I was looking for- she stood tall, and looked remarkably professional for her reputation of eccentricity- a finely-pressed blouse, skirt, and high heels had me wondering what she was doing in a rustic town like this, rather than in a big city, at the head of a corporation, or behind a desk at a university.

I could certainly sense the teacher in her as she beckoned me into the house. "You're late," were her exact words.

I expressed my surprise that she was expecting me, but she did nothing to clarify.

I made my offering of tea and a fruit basket, earning a scoff, but she accepted it nonetheless, setting it all on her kitchen counter before taking a seat on a rocking chair in front of a fireplace, ushering me to sit on the sofa across from her. Her tone and mannerisms were very strict, but there was a level of kindness behind it all as well- I accepted.

"Welcome to Vale," she began. "As you no doubt know by now, I am Glynda Goodwitch, known to some as the Log Lady." Even as she spoke, she picked up a small log perched on the mantle, and held it in her lap for the remainder of the night. "There is a story behind it, of course- one of many stories this town holds. Some are sad, others funny. Stories of madness, of violence... or the mundane. But around all of them is a sense of mystery- the mystery of life... of death... of the woods. The woods surrounding Vale."

I asked if there were any stories in particular she was willing to tell. She was very perceptive, seemingly understanding I intended to present my own take on it to the outside world. She made me swear that I would present it as it was- as she told it. She wanted me to present it with as little of myself within it as possible- as you will soon come to understand, I failed. I failed when I took the events she relayed to me and twisted them into the narrative of _The Ice Cream Lady._ That is the mistake I am here today to rectify.

What follows is the story she spent the next couple days telling me. As she spoke, I was taken in by her voice, and saw everything occurring before me as though I had seen it myself. It made me wonder...

_Are _the owls what they seem?

What does ice cream have to do with the inner workings of the universe?

And, perhaps most prominently of all, where does one person's story end, and another's begin?

In regards to that last, I believe Goodwitch herself summed it up best, just before delving into the story.

"Allow me to say that this story encompasses... the 'all.' It is beyond the fire... though few could truly understand those words. It is the story of many, that begins with the story of one. I knew him. The one leading to the many... is Jaune Arc.

"Jaune Arc is the one."

Vale

Prologue

Departure

The morning was cold and unwelcoming- not at all the ideal weather for a fishing trip. Not that it stopped Taiyang Xiao Long, one of the most notorious fishermen in the town of Vale. It was well-known to all that he always greeted the day with a brief fishing trip at the Haven river. If it was raining, he'd bring a coat. If the river was frozen over, he'd saw open a small hole and lower the line in.

"That's ridiculous!" his wife, Raven Branwen, had once pointed out. "What do you expect to catch in the middle of winter?!"

"Who said it's about catching anything?" he'd responded with his famous winning smile, before heading on out anyways.

There was an odd solace in it for the man. Both of his daughters had already moved out, and he'd lost two wives in a row- only to unexpectedly regain the first. But no matter the craziness going on in the outside world, he'd always have himself and the river.

The day's conditions were far from the worst he'd slogged through in his fishing career. The river wasn't frozen over, and despite the steely grey of the sky, there wasn't a drop of precipitation. Not ideal, no, but nowhere near enough to keep him from his daily ritual.

He hummed lightly as he jaunted across the rocky shore, pausing only to watch in amusement as a ringing bell in Central Vale sent a flock of ducks careening into the sky. His smile faltered when he spotted something next to a particularly large rock- a lump of plastic, it looked like.

"No-good kids, throwing their trash everywhere..." he muttered to himself, trying to keep away the memories of his elder daughter, Yang, taunting how swiftly he was turning into a grumpy old man.

His certainty wavered as he drew nearer- there was something odd about the shape of the plastic. Something _familiar. _

By the time he had drawn near enough to touch it, he was practically crawling. There was a foreboding sense in the air, something telling him that once he fully examined the seemingly random debris, there would be no turning back.

He reached a shaking hand out towards the plastic, turned it over, and immediately pulled away as though it had been burned.

All thoughts of his fishing trip forgotten, he rushed back to his home, and the scroll he'd left on the counter.

XXXX

Yang Xiao Long was a proud woman, and, like most prideful people, liked to think she'd earned the right. Given that she was the youngest sheriff Vale had had in almost a hundred years, it's quite possible she did. Especially considering her tendency towards delinquency in her youth, there are very few who would have expected to see her heading the police one day- yet here she was.

Of course, crime was often scarce in this humble little town- it seemed, often enough, that their most strenuous work was locking up drunks who got a little too fist-happy. Even today, the biggest challenge she'd had so far was keeping one of her deputies, Nora Valkyrie, from using up all of the syrup for the third time this week.

Then came the call on her scroll.

Her eyes lit up when she spied the number. Immediately accepting the call, she greeted the person on the other end. "Hey, Pops! What's happening-"

"Yang- he's dead!" came her father's panicked voice from the other end. "By the river- he's _dead!_"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Yang interrupted, her eyes widening. "_Who's _dead?"

The moment the words left her mouth, it instantly caught the attention of Nora and Yang's other trusted deputy, Lie Ren, who looked up in shock.

"Jaune Arc!" her father reported. "Jaune Arc- he's by the river, _dead! _Wrapped in plastic!"

Yang froze, slowly lowering the scroll and turning to her deputies, who were already waiting at attention.

Finally, she gave the order.

"Get Dr. Wukong- we've got a homicide."

XXXX

It was a very short drive to the spot pinpointed by her father as the body's location, where they found the man himself pacing around on the rocks, hand raised over his mouth in distress. Yang went to comfort him, as a woman with a monkey tail swinging freely behind her approached the bundle of plastic laying on the ground. Hesitantly, she turned it over, revealing the cold, lifeless face of Jaune Arc.

His blond hair was filthy with dirt and grime, plastered around an unblemished face. His eyes were closed, the rest of his face vacant and expressionless, marked only by small flecks of metal, almost like glitter on the face of a child.

Yang turned back to the scene, immediately taking control of the situation. "Alright... Wukong, get him to the hospital. I need an autopsy as soon as possible. Nora, come with me- we're going to Beacon. Ren, the Austin Hotel."

As everyone began moving, Ren quirked a curious brow in her direction. "Why Austin?"

Yang sighed as she headed back towards the car. "Someone's got to tell his parents."

XXXX

At that very moment, Nicholas Arc was growing steadily more frustrated. "Jaune," he called again, for the umpteenth time. "School's starting soon, do you want breakfast or not?"

As before, no response. Crossing his arms, he called out, with more force behind his voice this time. "Jaune Arc, get down here this instant, or you're skipping breakfast! _I won't ask again!_"

Nothing.

He sighed. "Yes... yes I will." He headed towards the stairs and began climbing. "Jaune, what are you _doing? _School starts in half an hour, let's _go!_"

He hesitated when he threw open the door to his son's bedroom, only to find it empty. "J-Jaune?" he asked hesitantly. He turned away, and began looking through the rest of the rooms. "Jaune, this isn't funny! Get out here, now!"

XXXX

Nichole Arc, meanwhile, was at the Austin Hotel- much as Yang had suspected. Often referred to as the greatest lawyer since Phoenix Wright himself, Nichole had a rather prestigious list of clients, up to and including Jacques Schnee, head of one of Remnant's most profitable businesses. Naturally, it fell on her to be present during most of his negotiations, including his current sales pitch to a gathering hall full of Mistralians looking to invest in his latest venture- the Hienton Estates, as he called it. She was currently in the back of the hall, watching his pitch and nodding approvingly whenever he glanced back at her, laughing at some of the foreigners odd mannerisms, when she felt her scroll buzz in her pocket.

She was prepared to turn it off when she spied her husband's name, instantly catching her attention. She raised her hand slightly to catch Jacques' attention, motioning to her scroll with her hand. Jacques hardly seemed happy about it, but reluctantly called a break to the meeting, giving her time to slink out into the hotel's lobby, where she raised the scroll to her ear. "Nick, what's wrong?"

"Did you take Jaune to work with you today?"

"No," Nichole denied, taking a seat on a nearby bench. "Why? He's not with you?"

"He's nowhere in the house!" Nicholas confirmed, sounding on the verge of a panic attack. "I have no idea _where _he is?"

Nichole bit her lip in worry, but continued looking for a rational explanation. "What about Cardin? They've been meeting up quite a bit lately- maybe they're together now?"

"I've tried, but I can't get hold of him, either!"

"Well, there you go!" Nichole nodded, struggling to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. "You know how boys are, they probably got together and lost their scrolls, and they'll turn up again soon enough, at Coco's, or at school, or... or..."

Her voice faltered when she spied Deputy Lie Ren entering the hotel, making directly for the front desk.

"Nichole?" came Nick's voice over the scroll. "Nichole- what's wrong?"

"It's... it's Ren... Deputy Ren..."

"No... no!"

"He... he's coming towards me! God, he's coming towards me!"

Ren remained silent, a pitying gaze upon his face. "Ms. Arc... I'm afraid..."

The scroll dropped from Nichole's shaking hands. "It's... It's not... Jaune?"

Ren nodded mournfully. "I'm afraid so."

As one, both parents broke down in tears, Nicholas collapsing into his chair as he was wracked with sobs, while Nichole fell down upon the bench, hands raised over her face.

A nearby door opened, and Jacques emerged, dusting off his white suit. "Well, you'd better have a damn good explanation for breaking up the meeting, those Mistralians practically had the pen in their-" he broke off when he noticed Nichole's sobbing. "What happened?"

Nichole struggled to her feet, only managing a single step before collapsing into Ren's arms, sobbing into his shoulder. "My son... he's... dead!" she forced out, as Ren gently rubbed and patted her back.

Jacques halted, not allowing any expression on his face, simply turning away and leaving via the same door he'd entered.

Ren continued his ministrations, patting and rubbing the woman's back, gently rocking her as he made his next request. "Mrs. Arc... if it's not too much trouble... if you think you can handle it... could you come with me to the hospital?"

Nichole nodded limply into his shoulder. "Yes... I need to... see for myself..."

Ren nodded, pushing her away slightly and helping to guide her to her car.

XXXX

In the center of the town stood Coco's Diner, a fine establishment beloved by all who passed through the town, run by the eponymous Coco Adele, a very flashy individual with a surprising flair for baking- surprising to those who knew her on a personal level, at the very least. She wasn't on the floor at the moment, leaving the early morning business to her trusty number 2, Velvet Scarlatina, a rabbit faunus whose endearing smile and polite mannerisms brought customers in by the truckload.

At the moment, however, there was only one customer in- the tall, well-built redhead that was Cardin Winchester, currently sipping at a mug of coffee and snacking on a small cake. "I tell ya, Vel," he addressed the young woman behind the counter, "you're gettin' better at this waitressing stuff every day."

Velvet chuckled at his crude mannerisms.

It was an odd state of affairs- a few years ago, she'd have hidden in the back room at the first sign that Cardin might be stepping in. He had been an entirely different person once, constantly harassing her and yanking on the ears that so often made her the subject of ridicule.

But then along came Jaune Arc, the first to stand up to him and knock him down a peg. At first, it seemed like things would end there, but it seemed to mark the beginning of a new leaf for the troubled youth. It had been a few silent months after the incident with Jaune that Cardin had nervously approached Velvet and apologized for his transgressions, not seeing how she could ever forgive him.

And here they were, three years after those dark initial days, him snacking on her coffee and pastries, praising them to high heaven, and, if she were correct...

"Say, if you don't got a ride home, I'm sure me and ol' Sargon could spot ya."

Velvet smiled. He hardly needed to ask- he'd been driving her around everywhere basically since he got a car. It wasn't the fanciest of vehicles- a battered old Stratus that went from zero to fifty far too quickly for its own good, and required liberal amounts of brake before it even considered slowing down, but it was _his _car, courtesy of the uncle who had taken him in after his abusive father lost custody of him- another part of that period that had so drastically changed the boy.

Nonetheless, this had become part of their relationship- he would show up, grab a bite to eat, and ferry her home- whenever it was safe to do so, of course.

"I don't know," she responded playfully. "My husband can get _awfully _jealous..."

"Didn't ya say he was over in Vacuo?" Cardin smirked.

"Why yes, yes I did," Velvet giggled.

"Sounds good to me, let's go!" he smiled, hopping to his feet.

"Hold up a second!"

Cardin rolled his eyes as Coco Adele herself emerged from the back of the diner, lowering her shades just enough to gaze over them stare him down directly. "Velvet, go ahead and clock out, I need a word with Cardin real quick."

Velvet nodded, and headed into the back. Coco crossed her arms as she took a seat across from him. Here came another tradition- once a week or so, the chat with Coco.

"Worming your way ever further into her heart, I see," she noted. "Not bad, for a thug who used to beat her up on a regular basis."

"That was a long time ago," Cardin grunted, eager to turn his back on that sordid past. "I did my time, didn't I?"

"That you did," Coco nodded. "But as her employer and closest friend, I feel obliged to watch her back anyways. So believe me when I say..."

She leaned in again. "You break her heart, I'll rip yours out of your chest and use it as the secret ingredient in the next day's Secret Ingredient Soup. We clear?"

Cardin rolled his eyes again- the speech would be more intimidating if he hadn't heard it over a hundred times before. "Crystal."

Coco brightened up. "Then have yourself a good day, sir. Thank you for eating at Coco's Diner."

XXXX

Velvet looked at him with concern as he drove down the road towards her house at Vale's outskirts. "Was Coco tearing into you again?"

"You know her," Cardin waved her concern aside. "She's the only one out there who loves you _almost _as much as I do."

God, when had he started saying cheesy things like that? But it was true- he had found over the years that he truly loved this woman- she was his angel of salvation, the only one willing to stand by him when he sought redemption, and insist he might still be saved. Hardly a night went by anymore that he didn't wonder how he could have ever been so cruel to such a wonderful creature.

Velvet blushed and looked out the window. "She _does _tend to be overprotective..."

Cardin flashed a quick smile in her direction before throwing his eyes back to the road- and abruptly flooring the brake, a look of terror on his face. "_Shit!"_

"What?" Velvet asked, gasping when she looked up, covering her mouth. "Oh, my!"

Parked in front of her house was the large red truck that signified the presence of her husband, Adam Taurus- whom Cardin had _many _reasons to avoid at the moment.

"I thought he was in _Vacuo!_" Cardin yelped.

"I thought he was!" Velvet agreed, rabbit ears starting to flatten against the back of her head.

Cardin bit his lip. "I'll let you off here- I gotta go."

"Right," Velvet nodded, opening the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Cardin nodded, watching her disembark before turning around and speeding off, not allowing himself to rest until he could no longer see the crimson of Adam's truck.

He leaned back and sighed. It was too early to be dealing with this bull... he still had school to get to.

XXXX

The sun was about halfway through its ascent as students began to filter into Beacon High School. Sun Wukong paraded gleefully down the hallway, only stopping by to say 'hi' to his locker neighbor, Weiss Schnee.

"How're things going, Ice Queen?" he grinned.

Weiss slammed her locker shut and glared at him. "I really wish you'd stop calling me that," she glowered, which only made him laugh harder. Gods, whatever she'd done to earn this dunce as a locker neighbor, she was _sorry _already!

Sun glanced around the hallway. "I ain't seen Jaune around this morning- funny, he usually comes up to me, first! You seen him around, _Snow Angel?_"

Jaune's embarrassing nickname for her put her even more on edge, leading to a perhaps harsher than usual, "No, and if I'm fortunate, it will remain that way." Hoisting her books into her arms, she nodded behind him. "I see your mutual..._ friend _Cardin back there, why not go ask him?"

Weiss was hardly alone in not exonerating Cardin for the sins of his past. Sun, however, was easygoing enough to let bygones be bygones, so long as he felt the apology was genuine. He turned and pranced over to the redhead. "Hey, Chester!" Much like Weiss, he insisted on referring to his friend by a name he knew they despised. "You seen Jauney around anywhere?"

Cardin grunted, moving quickly by as he muttered, "Can't say I have."

Sun glanced beyond the glass doors at the front of the school, and spied police lights in the distance. "Oh, is _that _why you're moving so quick?" he asked, pointing them out. "Someone being _naughty, _Chester?"

Cardin sighed as he opened his locker. "What, naughty? _Me? _Nah."

Almost as if on cue, a notification came in over the intercom. "Cardin Winchester, to the front office, please. Cardin Winchester to the front office. Thank you."

Sun waggled his eyebrows at Cardin as he sighed in exasperation, returning his books to his locker before slamming it shut again. "Guess I won't be needing those for now," he grunted.

"Remember, plead the fifth!" Sun called after him as he headed down the hallway.

Having gotten his share of teasing in for the morning, he sauntered into class.

XXXX

It wasn't long into the first class that Sun noticed something unusual- Jaune Arc _still _had yet to appear. The two sat next to each other, he ought to know. At the back of the class, the school's star track runner, Pyrrha Nikos, seemed to be having similar concerns, glancing at Jaune's empty seat periodically as the lesson began.

Sun's smile began to slide from his face when the door opened, and a woman with blazing blond hair entered, speaking to the teacher in a hushed tone. Everyone present knew her- this was Yang Xiao Long, the town's sheriff, beloved and respected by just about everyone.

Currently speaking to their teacher, a nervous look on her face seemingly giving birth to a look of distress on the teacher's.

Sun and Pyrrha glanced at each other. A picture was forming, and they didn't like the shape.

Sun glanced back at Jaune's desk, as empty as ever.

Outside, the sky was still steely grey. He could spy someone running through the courtyard, a look of panic on their face. He didn't know who, or why.

Back to Jaune's empty seat.

Back to the front.

Yang had apparently finished speaking to the teacher, as she left the room, leaving the teacher, a look of horror on his face, to address the class.

He cleared his throat. "I... I'm afraid I've just received some bad news..."

The wood of Sun's desk rushed up to meet him as he broke into sobs.

Behind him, he could hear the pencil in Pyrrha's hand snap in two.

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism embraced, Gamer4 out.


	2. Homecoming

Gamer4 in. Welcome, friends, and thank you for returning for the next segment of this story. My editor has brought something to my attention- it turns out that David Lynch, one of the people who sent me to Vale in the first place, must have made a trip of his own as well- and he made his own take on the story, several years ago. Should you wish to see it, it is titled Twin Peaks, a three-season show complete with a film. The way I hear it, it's rather influential- everything from the X-Files to Lost to Legend of Zelda, Link's Awakening owe something to its presentation and methods. Of course, I will leave that choice to you- either way, this story shall continue. Let's do so now.

Chapter I

Homecoming

Vale was a relatively secluded town- the nearest neighboring town was Centralia, a place with plenty of stories of its own to weave. That, however, is not the focus of this story. Centralia factors into the story of Vale in but one way- it was into that town, late in the afternoon of February 24th, that a young woman entered in a bright red kingdom-issued car, spent the night at a motel, and set of the next morning towards Vale.

So it was that, as the sun continued climbing, Ruby Rose found herself crossing the bridge separating the two towns. As she made the crossing, she spoke into a recorder fastened onto her dashboard. "Alright, Oscar, it is... 10:00 on the morning of February 25th," she announced. "Last night, I stayed at Crichton's Bed and Breakfast. The bed was a bit on the hard side, but they had some of the best cookies I've had in nearly a decade."

Her silver eyes gazed nostalgically at the trees surrounding her. "I wish you could be here to take in this air," she smiled wistfully. "You never get the chance to just stop and smell the roses back in Vytal." She chuckled lightly. "Great, now I'm starting to sound like my sister... Yang... oh, Yang... what are _you _going to say, after twelve years?"

She shook herself out of her reverie. "Don't worry, though, Oscar, I didn't _just _have cookies for breakfast- I grabbed some eggs and orange juice too. There was a cup of coffee, but nobody's ever quite made it like Dad did- I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that. At eight lien for the meal, I'd say it was worth it."

Right on the other side of the bridge was a set of train tracks, and though there were no signs of an approaching train, she dutifully stopped, taking a moment to finger the titled cross around her neck- a gift from her uncle Qrow a few years back when she'd officially completed her training and become a true huntress.

She hesitated when she glanced down the train tracks and saw something truly unusual.

"... Oscar, the investigation into Sally might have to go on hold for a bit- I've just spotted someone wandering along the train tracks. Call it intuition, but I think my stay in Vale might be a bit longer than I thought. Don't worry- I won't let nostalgia cloud my judgement."

XXXX

In Vale, Ren slowly guided Nichole Arc up through the floors of the hospital towards where her son lay. "I... I understand that this must be difficult for you," he spoke softly. "I'll understand if you don't want to-"

"No," Nichole interrupted, her hands raised to her mouth. "No... I need to see this. I need to see..."

Ren nodded again, opening the door behind him and silently beckoning her in.

Nichole moved slowly across the floor towards the gurney in the room's center, upon which lay a large, male form covered in a sheet. She steadily reached out and pulled the sheet away to reveal the face beneath. Her face broke, and she began sobbing again.

"That... yes, that's him," she cried, turning back towards Ren. "17... only 17... who could have... what sort of _monster _would _do _this?"

Ren nodded solemnly. "Let's... let's get out of here," he whispered, guiding her once again.

"My baby... my precious boy!" she wailed as she was escorted through the hallways by the deputy's gentle guiding hand.

XXXX

There were several things Cardin Winchester expected to see upon being herded into the principal's office- the sheriff of the town and one of her top deputies was _not _one of them. "What's going on here?" he wondered. "Where's the fire?"

Neither Yang nor Nora shared in his relative amusement, beckoning him to sit at the desk.

"Where were you last night, Cardin?" Yang began without preamble. "You were supposed to be at wrestling practice, but your coach seems to have missed you."

Cardin looked away pointedly, rubbing the back of his head in apparent agitation. "I gotta say, I didn't realize cuttin' practice was a crime."

"It's not," Yang acknowledged, leaning back and crossing her legs. "But just answer the question, why don't you? Where _were _you?"

"Doin' some practice of my own," Cardin shrugged. "Laps around down- gotta keep the heart rate up, am I right?"

"You're sure you didn't go by the river?" Nora asked suspiciously. _"Haven _River?"

"I may have run by it a couple times," Cardin shrugged again. "Why, is it off-limits?"

Yang leaned forward, fixing him with piercing amethyst eyes that almost seemed to flicker red in the light. "Cardin, I want you to tell us the truth. The _whole _truth, and nothing _but _the truth. _Where were you last night?_"

Cardin groaned. "How many times do you want me to say it?! I left school, _like normal, _headed to Coco's Diner to grab a bite, _like normal, _then decided to do some jogging instead of going to practice. Is any of that a crime?!"

The interrogation was interrupted by the vibration of Nora's scroll. She picked it up and examined it, immediately answering. "Ren? Yes? Yeah... of course. Right. We'll do that."

She ended the call and exchanged a glance with Yang. As one, they nodded.

Yang turned back towards Cardin. "Cardin... Jaune Arc was found dead this morning, wrapped in plastic on the banks of the Haven River. Would you like me to read you your rights?"

Cardin's eyes widened. His jaw dropped. "Wh- what? What're you telling me? Jauney- boy? _Dead?_"

"Yes," Yang repeated firmly. "We've got a dead body, and someone close to him with no alibi for last night. Would you like me to read you your rights?"

Cardin's shock faded to outrage. "You... you think _I _did it?! That's _bullshit!_" He leapt to his feet, pointing down at her. "Of all the people in this school, I'm the _last _person you should be fingering!"

Completely unfazed by Cardin's advantage in height, Yang rose to her own feet, staring him down as firm as ever. "You're not being accused of anything yet. We just need to take you to the station to ask a few questions. _Would you like me to read you your rights?_"

Cardin lowered his finger, but didn't break eye contact. "He was my _friend. _After what happened a few years back, my _best. _I didn't lay a _finger _on him."

The staredown ended when the school's headmaster, Peter Port, appeared in the doorway, sweat accumulating behind his brow. "Ms. Xiao Long... rumors are starting to spread throughout the school. I feel now would be a prudent time to... make the announcement."

Yang nodded, still keeping her gaze fixed on Cardin. "Yeah... yeah, I'm thinking you're right."

XXXX

Even Peter Port was trembling as he took over the intercom systems, wincing for the first time as he heard his voice echo out over the school. "May I have your attention, please? Students and staff of Beacon, may I have your attention, please? This is your headmaster, Professor Peter Port, speaking."

In one room, Sun looked up from his desk, eyes thoroughly red as he listened to what he knew would come. "It brings me great sorrow that I... I must inform you of... of the passing of one of your fellow students. This morning, Jaune Arc, of class 2-B was found dead. "

Sun glanced around at the many classmates gathering around him, widely known as one of Jaune's closest friends, but found his gaze pulled to Pyrrha Nikos, sitting stone-faced at the classroom's back. Nobody came to comfort her, despite her surely being far more devastated than himself.

In another classroom, Weiss's eyes widened as well, thoughts of her words earlier this morning ringing in her ears as the announcement continued. "This is a terrible moment... for all of us. For all of us who knew him. His friends... family... his colleagues. I beg all of you to stand together during this trying time."

"Not like this," she whispered to herself, vision blurring with tears. "Not like this..."

Even Cardin ceased his struggles against the police as the headmaster's words met his ears. "The police have asked me to ask each of you... if any of you knows _anything _about Jaune Arc's activities of the past few weeks... anything that can shed light on this horrible tragedy... please come forward. I am dismissing classes for the remainder of the day. Before you leave... I ask that you join me in a moment of silence... for a young life snuffed out... far before its time. Thank you."

He released the intercom, and began sobbing into his hand.

Sun rose from his feet and crossed the room towards Pyrrha.

Weiss broke down crying onto her desk.

Cardin hung his head and allowed himself to be guided out of the building into the nearby police cruiser, offering no further resistance as he was led through the halls Jaune would never walk again.

XXXX

An hour later, Cardin was in a holding cell, awaiting questioning, while Yang, Nora, and Ren headed to the Arc household to begin their investigation.

Ren had arrived earlier on, and was already rooting through Jaune's room, under Nicholas Arc's supervision, while Nichole Arc was comforted by Yang in the living room.

"I know... I know this is difficult for you, Mrs. Arc," Yang admitted gently, "but... whenever you feel up to answering some questions..."

Nichole struggled to get hold of herself, looking up to meet the sheriff in the eye. "I... yes. Of course. Ask away..."

Yang glanced at Nora, standing in the doorway, remaining steadfastly silent. She looked back to Mrs. Arc. "Can you tell me... the last time you saw Jaune?"

"Last night..." she whispered. "It was about... 9... he was just going up to bed. He said good night... and _I _said good night... sweet... heart..." She lowered her head into her hands. "I... there was nothing... nothing I could see..."

Yang nodded in resignation, then remained silent.

A thud sounded from upstairs, prompting Nichole to perk her head up. "Who's that?"

"Your husband... and Deputy Ren," Yang explained. "They're looking for clues... anything to lead us to..." she trailed off.

Mrs. Arc nodded, slipping back onto the bed. "Of course. Not him... of course it's not him. I can tell... by the sound...

Upstairs, Ren had just found a small book with a cover of yellow leather, sealed with a small lock. "A journal..."

He glanced over at Nicholas Arc, sitting despondently on the bed. "I... don't suppose you know where the key to this book is?"

Mr. Arc shook his head listlessly.

Ren nodded, his lips pursed, before turning and going through the dresser drawers, bottom up, the way he always did. Drawer after drawer, he found nothing, until-

"Well, _this _is interesting."

In the top drawer, otherwise consisting of socks and underwear, was a small box containing Jaune's scroll. "Now, why would you go through so much to hide this...?"

He turned around to Mr. Arc. "With your permission, sir, I'd like to take these in as evidence.

"...Must you?" Nicholas asked, gazing at the items in Ren's hands.

"We'll return them the moment the investigation is complete," Ren promised.

Nicholas slowly nodded. "Alright... just find... find whoever did this..."

"..._please."_

As Ren headed downstairs, he felt a buzzing against his leg, and quickly answered his scroll- the state he was in when he arrived in the living room, immediately catching Yang's attention.

Her eyes narrowed at his expression when he hung up. "Blake Belladonna, from the mill. One of her workers, Viridian David, has reported his son missing."

Yang forcefully bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything insensitive in front of Mrs. Arc, instead rising to her feet and motioning with her head towards the front door.

XXXX

Between missing his usual fishing trip, and what the morning had _actually _entailed, Taiyang was already feeling more stressed than usual when he arrived to start crunching numbers at the Belladonna Sawmill.

Getting caught up in the argument between the mill's owner, Blake Belladonna, and its official manager, Raven Branwen, who also happened to be his _wife, _did not help to any extent.

It had been a pretty dead giveaway of trouble when the two black-haired women stormed into his office, glaring daggers at each other, but he had also heard their voices all the way down the hallway.

"-one boy missing, another _dead, _both sons of mill workers, I think that's plenty of reason to-"

"-to lose this mill a whole day of work? I apologize if I don't _quite _see that as the best solution to a couple of nobodies deciding to up and vanish on us!"

That was about when the door to his office had just about broken down, revealing them both- Blake in her black-and-white clothing, her bow fastened securely about her feline ears, and his wife in red and black, scarlet eyes glaring at amber.

"Tai, give the order- we're shutting down for the day," Blake growled in a voice that brooked no argument.

Unfortunately, neither did Raven's voice. "It may be your name on the side of the mill, Belladonna, but it's me and Tai that have made it what it is, and I will _not _let you ruin that!"

"Tai and I," Blake corrected, "and I don't care. _People have died, _Branwen."

"Oh, so _now_ you're putting in effort to learn our language," Raven crossed her arms.

Blake's eyes narrowed at the implied insult- true, she had been mostly raised overseas, and English wasn't her first language, but she had done a great deal to learn, even including some extra tutelage from the late Jaune Arc- she did _not _need any extra barbs from Raven over that.

Doing her best to ignore the jab, she directed herself towards Tai. "Tai, pull the plug."

"Tai, don't you dare!" Raven snarled, eyes still fixed on Blake.

Tai hesitated. It would have been easy enough to make a call just based on how Raven had once left him, years and years ago, just after the birth of Yang, his first child. But there was something else tugging at his consciousness...

Twelve years ago, his first daughter had left home- Ruby Rose, only 13 at the time, had taken off with her Uncle Qrow, heading out to Vytal City to go through special huntress education. He had hardly seen her since, but he had at least known that she was safe under Qrow's wing. Five or six years later, Yang had flown the coop as well, though she remained in town as its loyal sheriff. However, he shuddered to imagine if they had truly gone missing, or worse... turned up _dead..._

When he thought of that, any venom he felt towards Raven vanished, but the choice was still clear. "Sorry, Raven," he whispered, picking up a phone. "Viridian... pull the plug. We're calling it for the day."

A look of shocked betrayal crossed Raven's face, and she stormed out.

When she muttered the word, "Bitch," it wasn't out of Tai's earshot, let alone Blake's.

"...Sorry about that," Tai whispered.

"It's not on you," Blake shook her head. Her ears twitched beneath her bow. "...She's just fired someone. Why?"

"Because he was there, most likely," Tai grumbled, rising to his feet. "I'll go take care of that- make the statement."

Blake nodded, taking the nearby microphone and speaking into it. "As many of you likely already know, your coworker, Nicholas Arc, couldn't come in today, as his son was found dead. Now Viridian Arc's son has also gone missing. In solidarity, I ask you to lay down your work for today- I am suspending the sawmill until tomorrow. Thank you for your hard work, and please send your thoughts and prayers to these families."

XXXX

Pyrrha's vision was blurred with tears as she headed up to the house she was currently sharing with her paternal uncle, Yatsuhashi Daichi- just shy of ten years older than her, they liked to joke that each year was also a foot in height difference between the two. He truly was a giant of a man, particularly when one took into account the size of his wife, Neon Daichi nee Katt. How the two had ended up together would forever be one of Vale's greatest mysteries.

She staggered up to the door, which swung open to reveal her uncle, who wasted no time in pulling her into a tight hug.

"Jaune... he... he's dead!" she sobbed.

"Yes... I heard," Yatsuhashi nodded. After a moment, he asked, "Would you... would you like some tea?"

"No..." Slowly, jerkily, Pyrrha pulled away, wiping her face. "No... not now. I... I need to be on my own for a while."

She reached into a pocket and produced a small message. "I'm guessing Sun will be over later... could you give this to him?"

Yatsuhashi nodded dutifully, folding the message and sliding it into his pocket.

Abruptly, from elsewhere in the house, came the call of Neon herself. "Yatsu, can you help me with these roller skates? I'm onto _something, _I just _know _it!"

Yatsuhashi turned back in, and Pyrrha used the distraction to make her exit.

XXXX

Yang was on her way to the sheriff's station to begin an investigation when Ren suddenly spoke up from his scroll. "Yang- more news. Scarlet's been found."

"Well, at least _something's _going right today," Yang grunted.

"Yeah- he was found by a huntress over in Centralia- she's bringing him to the hospital now."

"A huntress?" Yang glanced over at him. "Hmm... wonder if we could get her to stick around and give us a hand with Jaune's case, too."

Ren coughed. "Something tells me it wouldn't be too difficult for _you _to talk her into that."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "...What do you mean by that?"

XXXX

Ruby checked Scarlet into intensive care, then headed back down to the lobby to meet with her sister for the first time in twelve years. Unusually for her, she did not have her recorder on her- even Oscar didn't need to hear about this one.

Her heart leapt when the sheriff's cruiser appeared in the parking lot, and her stomach dropped when she saw a blond head of hair climbing out.

When that blond head of hair charged at her across the lobby, she momentarily wondered if she was going to get hugged or punched across the face.

To her eternal gratitude, it was the former.

"Twelve years," Yang whispered as she held her sister tight, as if never to let go. "_Twelve years. _Do you have any idea how much _trouble _you are in, Ruby Rachel Rose?"

Ruby found her silver eyes tearing up as she hugged her sister back. "Good to be home, Yang."

XXXX

They allowed themselves ten minutes or so for their reunion before they forced themselves back into 'work mode.'

"So... a dead man?" Ruby asked.

"Jaune Arc, from Beacon High," Yang nodded. "I guess it's actually kind of lucky that Scarlet crossed over into Centralia- now we don't have to sift through any legal bullshit to get you involved."

"Yeah," Ruby rubbed the back of her head, for a moment looking every bit like the sister Yang had once known. She coughed into one hand, then stood up straight. "So... can I have a copy of the autopsy report?"

"The autopsy hasn't actually been done yet," Yang shook her head as she led Ruby towards an elevator and pressed the button. "I thought we could check on Scarlet- I know _I _could stand to know his condition- then I'll take you down to the morgue so you can see Jaune's body."

"Sounds good to me," Ruby nodded, before tensing slightly. "So... Yang..."

"What is it?" Yang asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Kind of... awkward to talk about right now," Ruby admitted, "but... you know, gotta get it out of the way... jurisdiction business. Best to nip it in the bud, you know? When a hunter gets called to a city, they're officially in charge of the investigation, and sometimes... well, sometimes, local law isn't down with that, so..."

Yang smirked. "Are you saying you outrank me, Rubes?"

Ruby smiled sheepishly. "Well... um... yeah."

Yang chuckled. "Well, look who's throwing her weight around. Yeah, don't worry- like I said, we're glad to have a _bigshot _huntress in town to help us find this bastard- just don't forget that _I'm _the big sister, right?"

Ruby kept her smile as the elevator finally arrived.

As they stepped in, a man came dashing in- a man that caught Ruby's attention for the rest of the ride. He was dressed rather unusually, in a white coat, fashionable black pants and shoes, and a bowler hat over his bright red hair. His arm was leaning on a cane.

...His _only _arm.

He seemed to notice her gaze as the elevator carried them up. "Take a picture, Red, it'll last longer," he snarked back at her.

Ruby kept her gaze fixed on him as the elevator doors slid open, and he stepped off. "Already have..." she whispered once he was out of earshot.

"What was that about?" Yang wondered.

"I don't know," Ruby shook her head, raising a finger to her chin. "Call it... intuition."

Yang shrugged as they went up another couple floors before finally reaching their destination.

They stepped off and were greeted by a short man with round glasses and a bluish-grey cat tail. "Rose," he nodded towards Ruby. "Sheriff Xiao Long, I presume you're here to see David?"

"Right on the money, Peach," Yang nodded.

He turned and led them towards Scarlet's room, where he had been laid in bed, and hooked up to several machines to keep his vitals under close examination. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling only minutely.

Yang winced- he looked like a zombie. His hair was filthy, his face pale, and, if reports were to be believed, when Ruby had found him, he had been dressed only in tattered rags.

"He's been through the wringer," Peach noted helpfully. "Up to and including rape, if I may be candid- several times."

"One perpetrator, or several?" Ruby asked, immediately sliding into her 'detective mode.'

"As to that, we need more time to determine," Peach shook his head.

"I'm guessing there's no asking him," Yang crossed her arms.

"Complete catatonia- whether from shock and exposure, or the events themselves, it's difficult to say," Peach explained. "He won't be giving any testimony any time soon."

Ruby glanced at Yang. "He knew Jaune?"

"Small town- everyone knows everybody," Yang reminded her. "But these two... only in passing. Far as I know, there wasn't any _direct _connection."

Ruby nodded slowly, then made the oddest request Yang had heard in a good, long while. "Can I look at his fingers?"

"...His what?" Yang and Peach asked, almost as one.

"His fingers- I think there might be clues in his fingers," Ruby repeated.

Peach raised his eyebrows, but nodded. "If... if you think it'll help..."

Ruby nodded, bending over and lifting Scarlet's left hand, paying special attention to the ring finger. A moment later, she lowered it, shaking her head. "No... no, there's nothing here."

Yang was on the verge of asking for an explanation when Scarlet began mumbling, immediately drawing everyone's attention.

"Jaune... do it... do it... take the ring... Jaune..."

They waited tensely for a few more minutes, but Scarlet seemed to have sunk back into slumber.

"Ring... was there a ring on Jaune's finger?" Ruby asked.

"No- nor anywhere else on site," Yang shook her head. "I have Nora investigating the old rail yard, though- there were metal flecks on his face that came from there."

"Right- she'll want to keep an eye out for that," Ruby nodded, unconsciously adjusting her red cloak. "Now... Jaune."

XXXX

At the bottom of the next elevator, they found another unusual man- this one in black slacks, a half-tucked shirt, and wild green hair. In his hand was a thermos from which he took several sips, even as he spoke to them. "Ah, Sheriff Xiao Long! And you must be the huntress, Miss Ruby Rose! Excellent, excellent, I'm very glad to see we have hunter involvement in all this nasty business! It is simply dreadful, dreadful, I say!"

"Glad to have your approval, Doctor Oobleck," Yang spoke cautiously. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we're going to check on Jaune's body."

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

Ruby spoke up this time. "Yeah... yeah, I kind of do. Unless you actually work here?"

"No, no, I am a doctor of psychiatry," Oobleck shook his head rapidly. "However, I... I did know the lad."

"You did?" Yang asked, immediately taking mental notes.

"Oh, yes, he had been seeing me for a while- without his parents' knowledge, I might add!"

"...Interesting," Ruby said tentatively, eyeing the man up and down.

"I can't say I know anything particularly urgent at the moment, but nonetheless, should you ever need any further insight, my doors are always open!"

With that, Oobleck took off onto the elevator, leaving two bewildered women in his wake.

"...Psychiatry?" Ruby repeated.

"Yeah... you kinda get used to him after a while," Yang sighed. "Come on..."

Standing next to Jaune's body was a woman with a somewhat loose shirt- she didn't look nearly as professional as the doctors in Vytal City, but there was still a professional air about her. Blond hair fell down her back, and a similarly blond tail was currently curled around her waist like a belt.

"Ruby, Doctor Wukong. Doctor Wukong, huntress Ruby Rose," Yang introduced them. "If we may..."

"Of course," Doctor Wukong bowed out of the way. "Oh- forgive the lighting. The transformer's bad- we've been trying to get someone in here to look at it for a while."

"I'll manage," Ruby waved aside. "If... if you could give us some privacy..."

Doctor Wukong glanced to Yang, who nodded, then bowed herself out, closing the door behind her.

"Alright, Rubes, what's going on?" Yang crossed her arms.

"The fingers, again," Ruby whispered, once again grabbing onto Jaune's left hand and examining it closely. "If I'm right... _yes!_"

Yang wasn't certain what to make of her sister's sudden enthusiasm. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her recorder. "Oscar, I am currently examining the body of the recently deceased Jaune Arc, and have found _exactly _what I was looking for- it's right here! I _knew _we'd see this again!"

She set the recorder to the side before grabbing a small pair of tweezers off a nearby counter and proceeded to make Yang cringe as she dug them under Jaune's ring finger. It was pretty deep in before she finally squeezed them together and began to pull, coming out with a thin scrap of paper.

"What the-"

Ruby examined it closely, picking up the recorder. "It's the letter E, Oscar, and there's a mark on the finger- just about the same size as Ilia Amitola's! Get this to Winter right away- _Winter, _not Caroline. She's much closer to this case."

Yang wanted to ask about Oscar, but she had more pressing concerns at the moment. "So, Ruby, you wanna go ahead and tell your big sis _what the hell is going on here?_"

Ruby looked at her sister with a smile. "Yang... we've got some catching up to do."

XXXX

At around the same time that Ruby was examining Jaune's body, Sun Wukong was making his way towards Pyrrha's house- as the two most affected by Jaune's death, he felt, they ought to stick together. He knocked on the door, and it took only a moment for Yatsuhashi to answer, forcing the monkey faunus to crane his neck to meet him face-to-face.

"Ah, Sun," Yatsuhashi greeted in his characteristically deep, comforting voice. "Pyrrha thought you might be by later."

"She's not here?" Sun asked, his heart sinking.

"I'm afraid not- she wanted to be on her own for a while," Yatsuhashi shook his head. "But she _did _leave a message for you."

Sun eagerly accepted the paper, unfolding it to reveal the words, _Crow Bar, 9:30. I'll explain everything then._

"Thanks, sir," Sun bowed his head.

Before he could say anything else, the sound of grinding gears heralded the appearance of a large truck behind them- at the wheel, Sky Lark, the only member of Cardin's old crew to stick with him after his change of heart. "Hey, Wukong!" he shouted. "What're you waiting for, Christmas? Cardin's at the police station, let's go!"

...Not to say that he'd necessarily taken the new leaf to heart quite as much as Cardin had.

"Be there in a second, Lark," Sun called back wearily, not feeling too much up to arguing at the moment.

"In a second? My best friend's under _arrest, _pal!"

"And _my _best friend's _dead!" _Sun yelled back.

"Nothing we can do about that! Get in, and maybe we can at least save Cardin!"

Sun sighed, glancing at Yatsuhashi. "I sure know how to pick my friends, huh?"

"YATSUUUUUU!" came a shout from inside the house. "I think my roller-skates are about to explode!"

Yatsuhashi rolled his eyes. "That makes two of us." He allowed himself a small smile before turning back in, leaving Sun to jaunt over to Sky's truck.

XXXX

Ren was back at the police station, filling out the paperwork to submit Jaune's journal and scroll as evidence, when his own scroll rang, signaling a call from Nora. He picked it up immediately. "What's going on, Nora?"

His nerves spiked when he realized Nora was crying- every word she spoke forced out between a sob. "We... we found the scene of the crime. It was... it was right where Yang guessed. The old train yard... Renny... _it's horrible!_"

"It's going to be okay, Nora. What have you found?"

"There... there was no ring... but... everything else... oh, my God... _Rennie..._"

Ren spoke as soothingly as he could manage, while fighting down his rage. He swore inside him that when he found whoever could cause such pain- especially to Nora, of all people- he would make them _suffer._ "Okay, Nora, pull out for now. I'll let Yang know- we can let her take a look."

"Right," Nora sniffled. "Just... just one more thing, Rennie?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Yang... tell her I didn't cry..."

Ren nodded solemnly. "Of course."

He reluctantly ended the call, and leaned back, raising his own hands to his face.

_XXXX_

Thank you so much for joining me again tonight. Until next time, please R&R, constructive criticism in particular embraced, Gamer4 out.


	3. Interrogation

Gamer4 in. I have no preamble to offer this time- there are other things Goodwitch told me periodically throughout her narrative, but I shall save those things until their relevant points. Until then, let us begin once more.

Chapter II

Interrogation

Sometimes, things change as much as they stay the same. This is what was going through Ruby's mind as Yang steered her through downtown Vale, having refused to allow anyone else behind the wheel, despite the potential to receive a call regarding the case at any second. Indeed, before Yang could even question her further about her odd behavior in the hospital, she was distracted by a call on her scroll, which she answered immediately.

"Talk to me, Ren. Oh, she did? That's good. Mm-hm. Yeah, gotcha, we'll be there as soon as we can. Thank you."

"They found the crime scene?" Ruby guessed as Yang hung up.

"The old trainyard," Yang nodded. "We used to play there as children, remember?"

"Yeah," Ruby smiled nostalgically. "I... I didn't think this was how my homecoming would play out."

"About that." Yang leapt on the chance to ask the questions she intended. "You owe me some explanations, Rubes. What _was _all that back there?"

Ruby leaned back, gazing out of the window. "We've got a serial killer on our hands, sis."

"Serial killer?" Yang asked, eyes narrowing.

"Last year, not far to the south, a young faunus named Ilia Amitola was found dead- wrapped in plastic, a scrap of paper shoved under her left ring fingernail," Ruby explained. "She also showed signs of wearing a ring on that finger before she died."

"Was it E, too?"

"No- R. Torn from a magazine." Ruby closed her eyes. "I _knew _we'd see this again, I just _knew _it!"

"R... E... are they trying to spell something out?"

"That would be my guess," Ruby nodded. "It took a year for them to come back- I _won't _let them get away this time!"

Yang had more questions, but decided they could wait for now- they had just arrived at the police station.

XXXX

A few minutes later, they had entered the interrogation room, where Ren provided them with the evidence he'd obtained in Jaune's room before leaving to prepare Cardin for his interrogation. Ruby picked up the scroll first. "Has anyone looked on this, yet?"

"Nope," Yang shook her head. "You're the first."

Ruby waved a single finger in mock celebration before activating it, her eyes widening as she flicked her finger across the screen. "It's empty!"

"Empty?" Yang asked, leaning over to get a better look.

"No apps, no numbers, no pictures, no videos- it's been wiped clean!"

"Hand it over," Yang demanded, proceeding to turn it over in her hands. "Huh... that _is _odd..."

Ruby's brow furrowed. "There are two possibilities- either the killer scrubbed it clean, then somehow snuck into his room to return it to its place..."

"Or Jaune scrubbed it himself," Yang completed the thought. "All things being equal, that sounds more likely, but... why?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes in frustration. "Are we sure there's _nothing _on it?"

"Give me a sec..." Yang fiddled around with it for another minute or two before snapping her fingers. "Okay- it's not much, but I found a video file."

She placed the scroll on the table between them and played it- it showed Jaune Arc and another blond boy with a monkey's tail taking a hike through one of the nearby mountains- Baldpate, if they were correct.

"That's Sun Wukong, one of Jaune's best friends," Yang supplied, as the boys on screen took a break next to a wide lake. "We've got him lined up to question, too."

"But who's recording them?" Ruby pointed out, scrutinizing the scroll as closely as she could. "It's clearly neither of them."

"Cardin?" Yang suggested off-hand.

"No... no, not quite tall enough," Ruby shook her head.

"Maybe he's holding it at chest level," Yang shrugged.

"No, it would be closer to neck-level- and I don't think anyone would record like that," Ruby denied, picking up the scroll and demonstrating the awkward pose Cardin would have to be holding.

"I see," Yang nodded. "Well, throw that on the pile of mysteries, I suppose."

"Who recorded this, and why was it the only thing Jaune didn't scrub?" Ruby summarized. She tapped her fingers on the table a couple times. "I think we should show these to Cardin and Sun, see if we can't squeeze a little more information out of them."

"Sounds good to me," Yang nodded.

Ruby next turned to the journal, frowning at the lock. "I'm guessing you didn't find a key."

"No, still look-" Yang began, before being interrupted by Ruby forcefully breaking the lock open, smiling sheepishly back at her.

"I mean... it was just plastic."

Yang laughed. "Yup, you're still my sister."

Ruby flipped open the journal- most of it was blank. "Must have gotten it just recently," she muttered. In another moment, she had produced her recorder. "Oscar, I am looking at Jaune Arc's journal- the last entry is dated the night of his murder. It reads, _Salad tonight. I hate this rabbit food- just don't tell Velvet I said that. Or Cardin, he's been pretty protective of her lately. Dad says it's good for my eyes- hope I don't go blind when I stop eating it._"

Ruby paused momentarily, leaning further into the book. "_Nervous about meeting with 'P' tonight_\- the letter P, Oscar, we're not twelve anymore."

She licked a finger and carefully thumbed through the rest of the pages. "And... yes, that's the last entry. Well, at least we have a lead now."

"Always nice to have those," Yang muttered. "Just a sec... I think I see something."

She slid the journal a little towards herself, turning through the pages to the front cover, attached to which was a small packet containing a key.

Ruby eagerly clicked on her recorder. "Oscar, we have flipped to the beginning, revealing a small, plastic envelope with traces of white powder, containing what seems to be the key to a safety deposit box!"

Yang, acting with incredible care, removed the envelope from the book. Ruby nodded. "We need to get the key out... then run some tests on that powder. If I'm right... it'll be cocaine."

Yang did a double take. "Cocaine? Are you joking with me, Rubes?"

Ruby met her eyes with the most serious face she could muster. "I don't want to call it before we know for sure, but we _have _to consider all possibilities."

Yang lowered the envelope slightly. "Sorry, Rubes, but... you didn't know Jaune. Not like we did."

Ruby glanced away. "Well... let's get that envelope tested, and see if we can find that box- get around to fixing that problem."

Yang slowly nodded, picking up her scroll and preparing to make the call.

XXXX

A few minutes later, the desk had been cleared of everything except Ruby's scroll and Jaune's. Ren had taken the journal and envelope away, and led in Cardin and his lawyer- a balding man with a moustache that could hardly fit the stereotype more if he tried.

Ruby was the first to speak. "So, before we get started here... you've been read your rights, correct?"

Cardin met her eyes with a mixture of rage, despair, and confusion. "...Yes."

Yang scoffed. "Of course, he'll let _Ren _read him his rights..."

Ruby met her sister with a half-lidded gaze before turning to Cardin. "So, Cardin, do you know anybody named Sally?"

Cardin blinked in confusion. "What? No!"

Yang's face mirrored that confusion, looking at Ruby with raised eyebrows. Ruby, however, shook it off. "Sorry, sorry, just trying to break the ice."

"If you could take this seriously," Cardin's lawyer interrupted, glaring at her.

Ruby waved her hands in mock surrender, before adopting a more serious stance. "Okay... let's start with the basics, then. Cardin, did you kill Jaune Arc?"

Cardin's face gave into anger. "For the millionth time, _no!_"

"But he _was _at your house last night, am I correct?"

Cardin sighed, leaning back in his seat. "He was helping me out with my history homework- I've always hated that class, but if I fail, I'll get kicked off the team, so he offered to help."

"How was he planning on getting home?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, didn't think to ask," Cardin grumbled. "Small town- maybe he was just gonna walk."

Yang leaned forward, glaring daggers at him. "Last week, you had a fight with him in the lunchroom, didn't you?"

Cardin met her glare with his own. "So what if I did? So what if I fought with him, so what if he helped me with my homework, so what if we ran through the woods looking for bigfoot? _I. Didn't. KILL HIM!"_

Ruby reached out and pulled her sister back. "I can appreciate that spirits are high at the moment," she spoke softly. "But Cardin... if you could keep your answers to 10 words or less, I'd be grateful. We just need the truth."

Cardin looked like he wanted to start yelling again, but he restrained himself, leaning back in his chair.

Ruby grabbed Jaune's scroll and activated it, bringing up the sole video it contained and sliding it across the table for Cardin to see. "We found Jaune's scroll today, Cardin. It was scrubbed entirely clean- except for this video. Did you shoot it?"

Cardin's brows knitted together as he examined the video. His face steadily turned red from very apparent rage. "No..."

"Would you happen to know who did?"

Cardin remained silent. Ruby pressed her advantage. "Did you know that Jaune had a girlfriend?"

Cardin's face rose to meet hers- but still, he said nothing.

Ruby nodded, as if she had just pieced something together. "That's what the fight was about, wasn't it? You take the whole 'bros before hoes' thing very seriously, don't you, Cardin?"

She examined his face fiercely. "Or... maybe it's the girlfriend herself you have a problem with? Is that it?"

Silence.

Ruby gestured at the scroll. "Look at this video, Cardin. Look how happy he is. What is your grudge worth?"

Cardin pushed the scroll away from himself, but Ruby didn't take it back- not yet. Seeing a lack of results with her current line of questioning, she instead asked, "Did you do cocaine with Jaune, Cardin?"

At last, a response. Cardin met her stare firmly. "I get what you people like to think of me... but I don't do drugs."

At last, his lawyer intervened. "I thought we were in here to answer questions about a murder, Ms. Rose."

Ruby swiftly ignored him, tapping out a message on her scroll while keeping her gaze fixed on Cardin. "Of course you don't do drugs- you're a wrestler, and that would wreak havoc on your system. You wouldn't risk your team that way."

She slid her scroll to Yang, who examined the four words written there-

_HE DIDN'T DO IT._

She looked back up in time to see Ruby asking another question. "Cardin... you know who his girlfriend was, don't you? If you have any idea what's going on here... don't you owe it to Jaune to tell us?"

"Why not ask Sun? He was actually there," Cardin growled.

"Because we're asking you!" Yang snarled, rising to her feet. "So when you feel like giving us a name-"

"Yang!" Ruby intervened, pulling her down again, before slowly turning to Cardin. "Look... we already have an idea who it is, you'd really just be filling in a few blanks for us. How's this for starters? Her name starts with a P."

Cardin bit his lower lip, glancing once more at the scroll. _P, _he mouthed.

Something seemed to catch his eye- he reached out and pulled the scroll in, pausing and staring at it as close as he could- his nose practically touching the screen. Suddenly, he looked back up and pushed it away again. "No... no, he wouldn't..."

Ruby took the scroll back, sighing in what appeared to be sorrow. "So you really _didn't _consider him a friend..."

Yang and Cardin's eyes both widened, but Ruby ignored them both, rising to her feet. "You're free to go."

She handed the scroll back to Yang- to her surprise, there was already a message written on it- a message she hadn't seen there before.

HAVE REN FOLLOW.

XXXX

Despite her early return home, to the Austin Hotel, Weiss Schnee felt anything but rested. Thoughts of Jaune Arc were running on loop through her head, bringing her despair- and aggravation. Why? She hadn't been close to him- if anything, all he had ever done was annoy her with his constant attempts at flirtation. At the very least, she could say it had tapered off over the past year or so, but he still hadn't ever exactly grown close to her. So why...?

She hadn't gone back up to her room yet- she was currently in the lobby, sitting on a bench, watching people mill in and out- which also meant she could hear, loud and clear, the Mistralians in the Gold Room, still working through their plans with her father. She bit her lip in disgust. Not a moment of mourning for Nichole's son- the moment she left, he dove right back into the meeting without her. His precious Hienton Estates came above all else.

She snorted- as if her father didn't own enough of this town already. They owned the hotel- hence it being their living space at the moment- they owned the biggest store in _From Dust 'Til Dawn- _hell, they probably owned more than half the town, including many areas she wasn't even aware of. But no, for her father, it wasn't enough. Never enough- there was a hole in his heart that would never be filled.

She doubted the Mistralians even knew-

She hesitated. Of course the Mistralians didn't know- if they knew what had happened this morning, they likely wouldn't be nearly so eager to start ripping up the old land of this town. But still... shouldn't they know all the facts before they signed anything... binding?

Jacques Schnee suddenly left the Gold Room, looking the happiest he ever did- which was still rather dour- glancing over at the concierge. "They're going to look over a few things without my presence, but the pen is in their hands. Make sure nobody goes in- I don't want anybody ruining this."

Weiss kept her eyes on him as he headed upstairs, before rising to her feet. This was her chance. She walked purposefully over to the door, only for the concierge to speak up.

"Didn't you just hear him, Ms. Schnee? Nobody is to go in."

"Yes, I heard. Don't worry- I have no ill intent," Weiss lied easily- something she'd been trained to do throughout her life of preparation to take over her father's business. "I merely wish to examine the snack table- I _did _miss out on lunch, after all."

The concierge hardly seemed convinced, but Weiss ignored her and entered anyways, carefully closing the door behind her and making her way towards a table stacked high with baked goods. She moved carefully, and purposefully, waiting for the Mistralians to notice her, the most sorrowful expression she could summon plastered across her face.

Finally, they noticed her. One of them spoke up. "Excuse me, young woman. Is there something we can help you with?"

Weiss looked up at them, allowing an errant tear to fall down her face. "My... my best friend... he's been murdered!"

The Mistralians looked at each other in bewilderment, then back to her, as if seeking clarification.

"They found him next to the Haven River- face down in the dirt," she elaborated, turning away.

She found herself smirking as she heard them start to talk feverishly amongst themselves. She could only understand a few words of it, but their tones were clear- her work was done.

XXXX

Cardin Winchester strode furiously, purposefully through the halls, finally stopping when he spied Sky Lark. "Come on," he grunted. "Let's get out of here."

"We're not waiting for Sun?" Sky asked.

"They're not gonna take him in," Cardin shook his head. "Besides... I've got him figured. He and Jaune were seeing that Biker Bitch."

"What's the plan then?"

Cardin glanced around self-consciously, and spied Lie Ren going through some shelves in a nearby room. There wasn't any sign he was even paying attention to them, but he didn't care to risk it.

"Come outside."

Sky nodded and followed him towards the lobby, where their way was interrupted by Cardin's uncle, who was in the middle of debriefing his lawyer. With a straight back, a shaved head, and still wearing his uniform despite being off-duty, Joseph Winchester looked every bit the part of a classic Major.

He looked away from the lawyer when he spied his nephew. "Cardin, I... I understand how you must be feeling right now. Just know, I'll be home this evening, if you need somebody to talk to."

"I don't need jack-_shit, _old man," Cardin grumbled, pushing past him. Joseph looked after him with a pained look on his face, but did not follow- not for the moment.

XXXX

As Ruby and Yang waited for Sun to be brought in, Yang decided to start questioning her sister. "So, clearly some of that huntress training paid off."

"Yup!" Ruby smiled. "Can't slip a lie past me anymore!"

Yang didn't know where to start, but decided she may as well begin with the first thing she noticed. "So... who's Sally?"

Ruby glanced around, then leaned towards her. "It's another case I'm working- I was looking for her before this whole thing with Jaune started up."

"What's happening?"

Ruby licked her lips, then continued. "A couple years ago, Uncle Qrow disappeared. He went out on a mission to Argus, and just... _vanished. _Like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"Qrow?" Yang's eyes widened. "That's impossible!"

"That's what I thought," Ruby nodded. "But he just dropped completely off the map for two years- then one day, he just... _appears _back at HQ. No signs, no warnings, no heads-up, he just _appeared _in the staircase. Even the secretary didn't see him come in."

She paused, waiting for Yang to throw in her two cents, but Yang remained silent, allowing her to continue.

"He came right to Ms. Calavera's office, and the first thing out of his mouth was, 'I'm not gonna talk about Sally.'"

"I see..."

"He said a lot of odd things- something about a wedding over a convenience store, a jumping man, a hole in a formica table... he didn't even seem to know what year it was. He..." Ruby blinked at glanced at the ground. "He didn't even seem to recognize me. He pointed at me and asked, 'And which one are _you, _huh?'"

Yang found herself clenching her fists. "And then?"

"And then he just... disappeared again. Into the ether. Like he was never there to begin with."

Ruby sighed, looking back towards the door. "That was a month ago- I've been trying to track down leads ever since. Naturally, I thought Sally was as good a place to start as any."

"I suppose," Yang nodded, just as the door opened and Sun entered. He sat down solemnly in the chair recently occupied by Cardin. Yang turned to smile at him. "Hey, there, Sun. We're just gonna ask a few questions, then you can go, okay?"

Sun nodded mutely, his usual smile completely absent.

Ruby produced Jaune's scroll again, rolling the video's timeline to the beginning and showing it to him. "So, this is you hiking up Baldpate Mountain with Jaune, is that correct?"

Sun blinked. "Yeah, that's... that's right. Why?"

"Just the two of you? Nobody else around for miles?"

"What, should we have brought along a chaperone?" Sun asked, trying his best hand at snark.

"Your choice there," Ruby shrugged. "But still... it's kind of interesting, isn't it? That little magic trick you pulled off?"

"Magic trick?" Sun asked, nonplused.

Ruby leaned in, going for the kill. "You see, if there was nobody around for miles, I just can't figure out how Jaune's scroll captured this footage in the first place."

Sun was clearly thrown off- by the question and by the footage. He seemed to be struggling for a moment. "Well... the thing about that is... we _did _meet another hiker... big guy... can't remember his name..."

The lie was so pathetic Ruby didn't even have the heart to call it out. "Sun... who are you trying to protect?"

A tear emerged from Sun's eye. "I'm not protecting anybody- I'm telling the truth!"

Ruby met his eyes. "Sun... did their name start with a P?"

"We didn't _ask _her name!" Sun burst, not even seeming to recognize the contradiction.

Ruby closed her eyes. "Sun... I know Jaune was your best friend. You've been through a lot today. For now, you're free to go. But please... if you ever think of something you can tell us... don't be a stranger."

Sun nodded weakly, rising to his feet and leaving, just as Lie Ren entered.

"Letting him go, hm?" he asked.

"We're not getting anything more from him today," Ruby nodded.

"Did you hear anything?" Yang asked.

"They seemed to have a good idea who shot the video," Ren agreed. "They didn't say a name, but-"

"-we're looking for a biker?" Ruby guessed.

Ren blinked in surprise. "...Yes."

Ruby nodded, fiddling with the scroll a little more before handing it over to Yang. Ren crossed the room to see the screen as well.

For one brief shot, in the reflection of the lake, was a red and gold motorcycle.

Yang smiled. "Huntress training, huh?"

Ruby nodded. "Huntress training."

XXXX

"The Mistralians are leaving!" called the Austin Hotel's concierge. "The Mistralians are leaving!"

It was rather unnecessary, in Weiss's opinion- anyone who could hear that cry would no doubt notice the sudden mass exodus from the premises. Her father certainly had, judging by his flitting through the crowds, struggling to convince them to stay a little longer.

"You're making a mistake! You're throwing away the investment opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Better that than throw our lives away!" one of the Mistralians scoffed as he pushed past.

Weiss couldn't deny a small smirk appearing on her face when Jacques attempted to stop another one, prompting them to accidentally drop their suitcase on his foot.

XXXX

It wasn't a far drive from the police station to the old trainyard, where they found Nora sitting by the railways, still shaking. Ren immediately went to comfort her, allowing the sisters to enter one of the scrapped trains themselves.

There was blood everywhere. The floors, the walls, a few errant structures of wood. It looked as though there had been _some _effort to mop it up with rags, but that was a futile endeavor if ever Ruby had seen one.

Yang's eyes were drawn towards a small mound of dirt near a broken portion of floor, and guided Ruby towards it. "You see something like _that _at the last crime scene?"

"No..." Ruby shook her head, approaching. She took out her recorder. "Oscar, we have arrived at the scene of the crime. There's something here we've never seen before- there's a pile of dirt, roughly the size of a molehill, topped with a gold necklace- and half a gold heart." Her eyes were drawn lower. "And... at the mound's base is another scrap of paper, larger than the one under the victim's nail. A phrase is written in what appears to be blood- _FIRE WALK WITH ME."_

She lowered the recorder. "I'm guessing you already know what our next step is, Yang?"

"Find the other half?" Yang suggested.

Ruby nodded. "Find the other half."

XXXX

A red and gold motorcycle tore its way up along Baldpate mountain's old hiking trails, eventually stopping next to a wide expanse of lake. Its rider hopped off and sat down in the dirt, gazing out over the water.

Pyrrha Nikos reached into her pocket and produced a necklace ended with half of a gold heart.

She watched as her vision blurred, a few drops fell into her hand around it, despite the clear lack of rain.

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism embraced, Gamer4 out.


	4. Brawl

Gamer4 in. I could spend several minutes trying to come up with something to preface my chapters, or I could dive right in. I have made my choice.

Episode III

Brawl

Over the top of the Austin Hotel was the living quarters of the Schnees- Weiss, her father Jacques, her mother Willow, her brother Whitley, and the family's butler, Klein Sieben. Once, her elder sister, Winter, had lived there as well, but she had long since left to become a huntress in Vytal City.

At the moment, Weiss and her father were in the Dining Hall, Weiss determinedly avoiding his gaze- not that it was pointed her way at the moment regardless. His eyes were closed, his brow twitching in annoyance at a soft thumping noise echoing from upstairs. With each thud, the twitch was slightly harder.

Finally, Klein appeared at the top of the stairs, looking imploringly down at Jacques. "I'm afraid he simply isn't listening to me, Mr. Schnee. Perhaps if _you _were to talk to him-"

"And tell him _what, _exactly?" Jacques finally burst, glaring up at him. "That his little _friend _won't be over to play with him today? Or tomorrow? Or the next day? I'm certain you've already told him time and again- why should my contribution change anything?!"

Klein turned his gaze towards Weiss, who sighed, rising to her feet, following him upstairs to where her brother was banging his head repeatedly against a wall, a blank expression on his face.

The boy had been troubled since his youth- at fifteen years old, he was still in the third grade, and showing no signs of improvement. It was difficult to tell exactly where the issue lay- Dr. Oobleck had made many efforts to get to the root of the problem, but had never quite gotten there. Nevertheless, Dr. Oobleck was much more likely to get a reaction out of him than anyone in the Schnee household. If they couldn't get hold of him, Willow might have been able to talk him into coming down for dinner, but she was out of town at the moment. Winter had been able to form _some _sort of understanding with him, long ago, but she, of course, was in Vytal now.

Out of everyone, however, the one who once stood the best chance of breaking through to him had been Jaune Arc- somehow, in some way, Jaune had seen something in the boy, and vice versa, that allowed him to communicate more effectively with him than anyone else. Whitley had come to greatly look forward to his sole friend's visits- visits that had now been cut off.

Weiss wondered if he understood the meaning of Jaune's death- if he was _capable _of understanding.

Atop Whitley's head was a bizarre headdress- a sort of metaphorical security blanket for him. It represented something stereotypically associated with the natives of the land Vale stood on, and often barred him from appearing in public, lest he be the subject of a great deal of ridicule, or even violence. Getting him to remove it, however, was just north of impossible- Jaune was the only one to convince him with any sort of regular success.

Whitley turned to look at her when he heard her enter, his eyes flickering. She thought she saw a tear- maybe he understood more than she gave him credit for. She sat beside him, gently raising a hand and wiping the tear away. "Come on, Whitley," she whispered, just as gently. "Come on... it's time to eat."

Whitley blinked before slowly rising to his feet, allowing her to take his hand in hers as she guided him towards the steps.

XXXX

In Ruby's opinion, the smile on Yang's face was _far _too wide as they pulled into Sure Lock Storage- she always _had _been one for puns. "Things change as much as they stay the same, I see."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yang smirked, looking very deliberately in the opposite direction.

"Uh-huh," Ruby smirked back, opening the glove box and finding the expected two rolls of duct tape. "I see what you mean- you usually had four."

Yang blushed, and muttered something about having used up the other rolls already- she just needed to restock.

Ruby grinned as they hopped out and entered the main building.

Things went decently smooth at the front desk, and they were eventually herded into a back room, where a worker brought them the safety deposit box matching the key they'd found in Jaune's journal. "Thank you," Ruby nodded politely as the box was placed on a desk in the room's center.

"Of course," the worker nodded back. "I... I knew Jaune, you know. A very... a very kind young man."

"Do you remember the last time he came in?" Yang asked.

"I'm afraid I can't," the worker shook her head. "We don't keep those kinds of records."

"If you could find any records you _do _have, that'll be enough," Ruby assured her.

She nodded and backed out of the room, leaving Ruby to open the box with the key as Yang closed the door.

Yang turned to look at the box's contents- her eyes immediately bugged out of her skull. "Oh, my _God!_"

Ruby blinked as she pulled a magazine out, holding it much more comfortably than Yang would have- she'd be holding it with two fingers, as though it were contaminated. Ruby casually turned it over to examine the front cover. "Hmm... _Ninjas of Love, _huh?"

"A magazine for... lonely people," Yang explained awkwardly.

"I guess I'll let you look through it, then," Ruby smiled, handing it off.

Yang wrinkled her nose, but accepted it anyways. "If I had it my way, you wouldn't know about things like this until you were forty..."

Ruby laughed as she examined the other item in the box- a large bundle of cash. "There's gotta be... over ten grand here!"

"Must have been a hell of a bake sale," Yang commented, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. They parted again when she spied something in the magazine. "Hmmm- we've got a marked page here, Rubes."

"And on it?" Ruby asked, immediately granting the magazine her undivided attention.

Yang flipped to the page in question, and both sisters gasped upon seeing a picture of the boy currently lying, comatose, in the hospital's Intensive Care Unit. "Scarlet?" Yang wondered out loud. "What's he doing in here?"

"Maybe we've found our connection?" Ruby suggested.

Yang bit her lip. "Not the most solid lead, I have to say..."

Yang lay the magazine on the desk. "Hmm... the classified section- people advertise themselves for... _meet-ups."_

Ruby glanced over the page, before zeroing in on another picture. "That truck... I think I saw it as I was driving in..."

XXXX

The truck in question belonged to one Adam Taurus, who lived on the edges of Vale, where he was currently married to Velvet Scarlatina. His wife was currently watching a news broadcast regarding the murder of Jaune Arc, while he was examining a comic book he'd discovered on a nearby shelf. The front cover proudly declared it the 4th issue of _X-Ray and Vav_\- not that he cared for such drivel. As far to his knowledge, neither did Velvet- and yet, here the comic was.

He turned a furious glare up towards the rabbit-eared girl, biting her lip as she watched the news segment through remarkably watery eyes. "Velvet," he ordered. "Turn that crap off."

Velvet shook her head slightly. "That poor boy..." she whispered. "Why- who could-"

Adam repeated his order, in a voice that brooked no argument. "Velvet, I said to turn that damn thing off."

Velvet winced, grabbing a nearby remote and switching the television off, before turning to meet her husband's gaze.

He raised his hand and beckoned to her. "Get over here."

Velvet made no effort to argue this time, rising to her feet and taking a seat across from him on their small sofa. Adam raised the comic and showed her the cover. "Does this look familiar to you, Velvet?"

"Oh, that," Velvet shrugged, attempting to downplay it- but Adam noticed the nervous twitch of her ears. "Coco took me by the bookstore today, I thought it seemed interesting-"

"You're lying," Adam interrupted. It wasn't a question.

Velvet shied away. "Why- why would I-"

Adam raised the comic for her to see, before very deliberately tearing it to pieces. "This is garbage," he declared. "There isn't a single faunus character, is there?"

"I-" Velvet wasn't sure what she was going to say, not that it mattered.

"Next time you go _shopping, _you run everything by _me _first," Adam ordered. "Because if I come home and find anything like this again... I will not _hesitate _to snap your neck."

Velvet flattened her ears in what might have been shame as Adam crossed the room and dropped the comic's scraps into the nearest wastebin.

XXXX

Practically on the other side of town, Yatsuhashi Daichi was just getting around to closing up his gas station for the day. At the moment, he desired little else but to collapse into bed and forget most of this day had happened- but unfortunately, he still had much to do before he could even attempt to achieve that blissful state of oblivion.

His ruminations were interrupted by a tone from his scroll- immediately recognizing it, he picked it up. "Coco?"

"Sorry, Yats," came Coco's voice on the other end. "I... I get that it might be a bad time..."

Yatsuhashi was taken aback- Coco Adele was one of the strongest people he knew, yet at the moment, she was very obviously fighting back tears. "It's no trouble," he assured her, taking on the calmest voice he could.

"...I need to see you, Yats. After everything that's happened today..."

"I understand." Yatsuhashi did some quick mental planning. "How about we meet at the Crow Bar- half past nine?"

"Yeah... that sounds good," Coco agreed.

"See you then," Yatsuhashi confirmed before hanging up and sighing.

Not a second passed before his wife Neon came roller skating in, pouting in frustration at the skates, glaring at them through the one eye not concealed behind a patch. "_Still _not quiet!" she groused.

Yatsuhashi calmly reached out and brought her to a halt with a single hand. "Perhaps it would be best if we got ready for the meeting at town hall, hm?"

"Yeah, yeah," Neon grumbled as she climbed out of her skates and put them away, grumbling about the unfairness of it all. Yatsuhashi gave another sigh, this one from exasperation.

XXXX

Ruby was practically quivering in excitement as the adults of Vale gathered in town hall to hear the statement she'd prepared on Jaune's murder. This, however, was not the cause of her excitement. "Yang... I saw a rabbit! A _rabbit, _with a cute, little white tail!"

"Sounds like a snowshoe," Yang smiled, glad to see that some of her sister still existed beneath the professionalism.

"A snowshoe!" Ruby practically exploded. "There were never any rabbits back in the city!"

From here, she began struggling to take on a more solemn, professional demeanor, coughing into a fist before taking in the crowd. She spied Yang gazing at one individual in particular- a tall woman with long, black hair topped by a pair of velvety cat ears, amber eyes taking in the rest of the hall. "Who might that be?" she asked, pointing.

"Blake Belladonna," Yang explained. "Owns the Belladonna Sawmill, ever since her Dad died in a car accident. _Technically, _he split the ownership between three people, but she's still the one whose name is on the side."

"Who're the others?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Actually... one of them is Dad," Yang smiled. "He and old Ghira were good friends, once upon a time."

"Glad to hear he's been doing well for himself," Ruby smiled nostalgically. "I've _gotta _talk to him before we leave."

"Shouldn't be too difficult," Yang shrugged. "He and Blake both live in the same lodge, along with the third owner."

"Who is...?" Ruby prompts.

Yang bit her lip, turning away pointedly, before answering with a single word. "Raven."

Ruby's mouth opened, her eyes widening in surprise. There were so many questions she wanted to ask right now, but it was pretty clear that Yang wasn't up to continuing this particular line.

Instead, she pointed out the tall man with the impeccably groomed white hair, including a moustache seemingly trimmed with a ruler. "And him?"

"Jacques Schnee." Yang eagerly jumped on the change of subject. "Owns half the town."

Ruby quirked a brow as she watched Jacques cross the room and bend over to speak to Blake, who had just taken her seat. Yang's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, he can be friendly with faunus when it suits him," she practically snarled. "Like when that faunus owns the land _he _wants to build his precious Hienton Estates."

Before Ruby could continue questioning her, the lights began flickering on and off, which most of the townspeople seemed to take as a cue to start quieting down. Ruby cast her eyes towards the light switch, where she spotted a tall woman with platinum hair and a pair of glasses, dressed in a blouse and pencil skirt- but the most noticeable thing about her was the small log she kept clutched under one arm. "And... her?"

"Glynda Goodwitch," Yang nodded. "Used to teach at Beacon High- retired not long after I graduated. Nowadays, we call her the Log Lady."

Any further questions Ruby might have had were interrupted by the mayor- an excessively elderly gentleman who looked like he might have walked in by accident- tapping on the microphone atop the desk they were all currently sitting behind. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention... your attention, please... is this thing on? Ms. Xiao Long, is this thing on?"

Yang finally took pity on him, guiding him back to his seat before taking the mic to address the audience herself. "Ladies and gentlemen, I know you all have questions about the events that transpired today. To answer them, I give you the huntress dispatched to assist us, Ruby Rose."

She slid the mic over to her sister, smiling indulgently at her. Ruby beamed momentarily before returning to her professional demeanor, standing to deliver her address. "Thank you, Sheriff Xiao Long.

"One year ago, practically to the day, in your neighboring town of Centralia, the body of a young woman named Ilia Amitola was discovered by the police. She had no family, no connections, nobody who ever came forward to claim her body. The Hunter's Guild looked into it, but it was a cold case even to us- it didn't even make the news. But now...

"There are close similarities between Ilia's murder and Jaune Arc's. I'd like to tell you more, but... obviously, I can't. Suffice to say that it is very likely that both murders were committed by the same killer. Scarlet David was likely intended as the third, but fortunately managed to escape. I hate to say it, but with the limited information at hand... we have no way of pinpointing the killer. It could be anyone- someone from this town, maybe even someone you know."

Some fearful murmuring started spreading through the room. Yang immediately raised a hand for silence, and Ruby moved to amend her comment. "The most important thing right now is to keep our sense of community- we _can't _let this turn into a witch hunt. That said... I'd recommend a temporary curfew for minors until we have this murderer behind bars- I'd like to point out both murders were committed at night."

She glanced at her sister for approval, and smiled when she was greeted with a thumb up.

XXXX

Sun was in his room, kicking his legs up in the air, moving about restlessly, throwing occasional glances at the clock, waiting for the time to head to the Crow Bar to meet up with Pyrrha. In the next room over was one of his friends, Sage Ayana, staying with his family while his parents were abroad. As far as Sun could tell, he was busy writing poetry at the moment- he was always the more emotional of the two.

Sun, meanwhile, was struggling to deal with his grief. He was still struggling to wrap his head around the idea that he would never see Jaune again. He couldn't even begin to guess how Pyrrha felt. His mother had informed him of the curfew, but Pyrrha needed him tonight.

He exited into the hallway, and immediately shrank when he heard his parents muttering downstairs. He strained his ears to pick out their words. "Nick and Nichole are handling the situation about as well as they could. I doubt I'd be handling it as well." That was his mother, Michelle Wukong, the most prominent doctor in Vale.

"I'd imagine." And his father, Fei Wukong, who had been confined to a wheelchair for several years, since narrowly surviving a drunk driver, thanks to the swift action of his wife.

"It was... so _brutal..._ so _cruel..." _Michelle sounded as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Do they have any idea who it is yet?" Fei asked.

Michelle paused. "They... they're not releasing much information. Frustrating, but wise. The only thing I know is that they found half a gold heart at the scene of the crime. They're looking for whoever has the other half- as a potential suspect, I suppose."

Sun's heart leapt into his throat. Even if he'd been on the fence before, he knew for sure now- he _needed _to talk to Pyrrha. He rushed into Sage's room. "Hey, Sage, can I borrow your bike?" he asked without preamble.

"As hasty as ever," Sage sighed. "You could have said hello, at least."

"Hello, Sage," Sun greeted sarcastically. "May I please borrow your bicycle, good sir? I have an urgent need to get across town right _now._"

Sage rose his eyes from the poetry he was working on to meet his. "You _are _aware of the curfew, correct?"

"Of course," Sun rolled his eyes, "but this can't wait."

Sage sighed. "It's right out front. As long as you're breaking the rules anyway, fill up the back tire, would you? It's running a tad low."

"Whatever you want," Sun nodded, rushing to the window, opening it up, and dropping down.

Sage twirled his pen around a bit, struggling to pick the exact right words to open up the next stanza.

He had just gotten started when a haze of light came through the very window Sun had just jumped out. He rose to his feet to see that the light was coming from headlights- headlights affixed to a battered old Stratus belonging to Cardin Winchester. Cardin himself was standing atop the hood, wobbling around as he chugged a can of liquor. Sky Lark was clambering out of the vehicle, sighing as he approached the door. Sage sighed and returned to his bed, awaiting the inevitable.

Michelle answered the door to find Sky Lark, a friend of her son's- not necessarily one she approved of, but she had no desire to tell her son who he could and couldn't befriend. "Hey, Doc," Sky greeted her. "Is Sun around?"

"He's getting ready for bed." Michelle narrowed her eyes. "As _you _should be."

Her eyes rose to see Cardin. "Are you drinking and driving?"

"I'm doing most of the driving," Sky swiftly deflected. "Cardin's doing most of the drinking. We're all really busted up about what happened today, you know?"

Michelle crossed her arms, but ultimately sighed. "I'll see if he's up to a conversation."

She headed up to Sun's room, only to find him absent. She took in a sharp breath before turning and nearly sprinting to Sage's room to find him already sitting and waiting for her appearance. "Sage, where's Sun?"

"Short story, or long?" Sage asked.

"_Sage!"_

"...Out the window."

Michelle closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before pulling back out and rushing downstairs. "I'm afraid Sun's not here."

"He snuck out?!" Sky gasped, seemingly ignoring that he had done so as well.

Michelle met his gaze steadily. "If you have any idea where he's gone, Sky..."

Sky pulled away, slowly nodding as he turned back to Cardin. "I... have an idea," he muttered. "Cardin, let's go!"

Cardin somehow managed to get off the hood of his car without faceplanting before returning to the passenger seat. Michelle watched them go with no small amount of concern before breaking out her scroll and dialing up Yang's number.

XXXX

Yang was currently in a patrol car parked just out of sight in front of the Crow Bar, where she was watching, waiting for the appearance of any suspicious-looking bikers. Ruby was at her side, alternating between watching and whittling a knife into a small hunk of wood.

Yang tapped Ruby on her shoulder when she felt her scroll ringing. "I oughtta get this, Rubes, I need your eyes up."

Ruby nodded, her silver eyes piercing the dark as her sister answered. "Yang, Sun snuck out of the house. I have no idea where he went."

Yang remained calm as she answered. "Don't worry, Doc. We'll find her. Worst come to, we'll put Ren on the case."

"Thank you, Yang," Michelle responded, a sound of massive relief in her voice, before hanging up.

"He's coming here," Ruby piped up before Yang could dial a single number into her scroll.

"Huh?"

"Sun- he's coming here."

"How d'ya know?"

"He'll be meeting the biker," Ruby explained her logic, before returning to her whittling.

XXXX

The inside of the Crow Bar was rather calm, considering the usual stereotypes of a biker bar. Around the edges were booths that wouldn't be out of place at a decent, three or four star restaurant. On the other side was a bar, and in the center, a large dance floor, and at the head of it all, a stage. The people on stage at the moment were dressed entirely in black leather, with wild hair and makeup... and were crooning out a slow love song. "_I was one, as you were one, and we were two, so much in love, together... I loved the white socks that you wore, but you don't wear white socks no more- now you're a woman..."_

A group of bikers were hanging out near the booths, at the center of which was Pyrrha Nikos. Further up the line were Yatsuhashi and Coco, helping themselves to tall drinks. "Neon's become obsessed with her roller skates lately," Yatsuhashi recalled. "I've spent most of the afternoon helping her with them- I don't even know what she's trying to do with them. Not sure even _she _knows."

Coco laughed. "That sounds like her, alright."

"She's... very spirited," Yatsu nodded, smiling.

Coco met his eyes directly. "And... our little plan?"

Yatsuhashi hesitated. "What about... you and Hazel?"

Coco's smile vanished at the mention of her current husband- just reaching the end of his time in the Vytal Penitentiary. "I already told you, I'm leaving him. I love _you, _Yats." And she did. She had already appreciated his gentle giant nature, something that had drawn her to Hazel in the past. But there was something else about Yatsuhashi- something pure in his soothing calmness, while retaining a passion for protecting others who could not protect themselves. "I'm doing what's best for us both."

Yatsuhashi smiled wanly as he helped himself to a hearty swig of his brew. "Two giants, one about to be on parole for manslaughter, the other caught up with an eccentric cat faunus."

Coco laughed as she took a drink of her hot chocolate- a bit of irony that usually earned her some mockery from Velvet.

"_Now Valerie's a woman... Now Valerie's a woman... Now Valerie's a woman!"_

XXXX

Yang was keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of Sun, but found her eyes slipping every now and again towards Ruby and her continued whittling. Finally, she just had to ask. "Um... Rubes? What are you doing?"

"Whittling."

"Why?"

Ruby beamed as she looked back at her, and Yang realized this was what she'd been waiting for. "Because that's what you do in towns where a yellow light still means 'slow down,' not 'speed up.'"

Yang rolled her eyes, granting Ruby half a smirk before turning back to the parking lot, where she spied a Stratus. "Uh-oh."

Ruby looked up and saw the same. "Cardin Winchester and Sky Lark?"

"Yup."

"Incoming trouble?"

"Most likely."

XXXX

Cardin and Sky glared around the interior of the Crow Bar as they entered, and, heedless of their age, made their way towards the bar. It didn't seem like Hei Xiong (more commonly referred to as 'Junior') was in today- maybe they could swing a drink.

But even if they couldn't, that wasn't what they were here for. They were looking out for Sun Wukong.

One of the bikers surrounding Pyrrha nudged her and pointed out the new arrivals. "Hey, Pyrrha... at the counter."

Pyrrha looked up, eyes raking past the bartender- a tall man with a mostly shaved head and a fox's tail- before landing on Cardin and Sky. She closed her eyes and attempted to shrink into her friends, attempting to make herself scarce.

XXXX

Yang perked up when she spied a blond monkey faunus arriving in front of the bar atop a bike. "Sun!" she whispered.

Ruby raised the wood she was whittling to her mouth and blew a few notes on it. "Calling for backup?"

"Yup," Yang nodded, popping the P. "I can see where this is going."

She dialed a number, and a second later, was delivering orders as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "Ren, could you grab Nora and come up here to the Crow Bar? Looks like there's gonna be trouble." A brief moment of silence, then, "Thanks. And while you're at it, could you call up Doc Wukong and let her know Sun is fine?"

Another moment passed, and she nodded. "Thanks. Bye."

She hung up, and looked at her sister to find her giving a thumbs up and a beaming grin.

XXXX

Sun entered the Crow Bar, and immediately began scanning the booths for Pyrrha, not even noticing Cardin and Sky at the bar.

But they certainly noticed him.

"SUN!" Sky shouted, leaping to his feet, Cardin hot on his heels. "The hell are you doing? Everyone's looking for you!"

"I'm not here for you, Sky," Sun dismissed him.

"Oh, really?" Sky asked, immediately growing hostile. "And who _are _you here for, huh?"

Sun groaned as he pushed past him. "Does it really matter?"

"Matters to me!" Sky growled, reaching out and grabbing his arm, heedless to the entire bar's attention gravitating towards them- except for the band on stage, continuing to croon out their slow ballad, heedless to the escalating tension.

"You feel like letting go, Sky?" Sun asked, turning to glare at him.

"I don't think I do."

"Do it anyways, before I break your arm."

Sky did not let go, but instead of breaking his arm, Sun restricted himself to just pulling away, to which Sky threw the first punch.

Seeing things grow violent, Yatsuhashi rose to his feet and crossed the room. "That's enough."

Sun dodged another swinging fist. "You heard him- time to take a knee, Lark!"

"Let's all calm down before we..."

Yatsuhashi faltered. A strange haze had suddenly come over him, causing him to stagger even before Cardin Winchester entered the fray, shouting, "And what makes you think we _care _what you think, big guy?!" before taking a swing and knocking him to the ground in one strike.

Coco's eyes widened behind her shades- Yatsuhashi Daichi, one of the strongest men she knew, laid out in one punch? Something wasn't right there...

Heedless of her confusion, an all-out brawl was now commencing, between Cardin and Sky, and the bikers previously surrounding Pyrrha. Sun was taking advantage of the chaos, slinking through the crowd of bodies in search of crimson hair.

Finally, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes, flicking to the door. He nodded and allowed her to guide them to the bar's edge, and ultimately, the exit.

And still, the people on stage continued crooning their sweet song.

XXXX

Yang and Ruby watched as Pyrrha and Sun exited the bar and rushed towards one of the motorcycles parked out front. "Pyrrha Nikos. That's a P," Yang snapped her fingers.

She was on the verge of leaving the car when Ruby stopped her by holding out a hand. "Whoa, whoa, hold up, sis... she's taking him somewhere. Maybe somewhere important."

Yang bit her lip, but followed her sister's advice, returning to the driver seat. "Follow at a discreet distance?"

Ruby nodded gleefully. "If you've learned the meaning of 'discreet' since I left, of course."

Yang smirked. "I'll show you discreet."

As they pulled out and commenced their tailing, they heard the wail of sirens indicating that Ren and Nora would soon be breaking up the fight in the bar.

XXXX

It was as they were passing over a small wooden bridge that Pyrrha noticed they were being followed. "Hold on tight," she called to Sun.

Sun had seen what she had, and nodded. "Floor it!"

Behind them, Yang winced. "Looks like they spotted me."

Ruby sighed, rubbing her eyes gently. "...You owe me a cookie."

Pyrrha accelerated, and, five to ten minutes later, managed to lose Ruby and Yang, taking a sharp turn off the road into the Emerald Forest, while the sisters continued straight ahead.

XXXX

It was about five minutes after this that Ruby finally gave voice to what both sisters were thinking. "Yang... we lost 'em."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Yang grumbled.

Ruby, ever the optimist, glanced out of the open window. "Ah... at least we have the trees. I love... I love the _smell _of them, you know? So cool... so _fresh._"

Yang's eyes widened, and she slapped a hand over Ruby's mouth. "I think I hear them."

She pointed into the woods. "There's an old, disused road- we missed it about five miles back." She sighed as she began moving to turn around. "...Some sheriff _I _am. Can't even keep that promise I made- I swore I'd keep Sun safe."

"This one's on me," Ruby assured her. "_I'm _the one who insisted on seeing where they were going."

XXXX

Pyrrha started slowing down about five minutes after the turn, before finally stopping in a small clearing. Sun dismounted, leaving her on her bike.

Sun turned around and pulled her into a hug- she couldn't summon the energy to hug him back.

"Pyrrha..." he whispered. "They're looking for you."

Pyrrha nodded. "I figured. I need to talk to them, Sun... but I think I might end up behind bars. For the night, if not longer."

Sun pulled away, looking into her eyes with concern. "Why?"

Pyrrha bit her lip. "I don't have an alibi for last night- I _was _with him."

"Do you know something?" Sun asked immediately, tail rising up behind him at the prospect of answers.

Pyrrha spoke more slowly. "It... it was like a nightmare. Jaune... he was... he was different. Last night, yeah, but... the Jaune most people knew... it wasn't all of him. He... he was involved with... things. Things he was struggling away from, but kept pulling him back- things he thought we'd hate him for."

Sun bit his lip, before admitting, "I knew him better than he thought."

Pyrrha bit her lip, before finally caving. "He said... something about someone dying. Something about _Cardin _killing someone- at least, according to him. And that... that was just the tip of the iceberg."

Sun stared, open-mouthed, at what he was hearing, allowing Pyrrha to continue. "It... it makes some horrible sort of sense that this happened... that someone killed him. Last night, I... I wanted to just forget it, but now..."

She gulped, took a deep breath, then kept talking. "He was afraid- rambling. He didn't make any sense at all, half the time. He almost fell off the bike once or twice. Then... we came to a stoplight, and..."

She was starting to falter, only finding the strength to continue when Sun rested a hand on her shoulder. "He put his arms around me- said he loved me. He _screamed _it. I looked back, and... and it was _him _again. But his eyes... he seemed so... so sad... so _desperate..._ I should have stopped him, but I didn't! He jumped and ran off, and now... now he's..."

She broke down, sobbing into Sun's shoulder. He rubbed her shoulders as reassuringly as he could. "This _isn't _your fault, Pyrrha," he said firmly. As she continued trembling, his voice became gentler. "It's not your fault... it's going to be okay."

When she still didn't stop, he did the only other thing he could think of- he brought her face up and kissed her on her lips.

They held for only a moment before breaking apart, their eyes wide- Sun seemed as surprised as Pyrrha. "I- I'm sorry," he whispered.

Pyrrha gazed at him for a long moment before answering.

"...I'm not."

She gently took hold of him and pulled him in for another- two mourners, united in grief.

They only broke apart when they heard the sound of sirens. "The police are coming!" Sun gasped.

Pyrrha glanced in their direction. "I'm going to them. Alibi or no, I'm going to them."

Sun didn't try to stop her- he knew there was no point. But there _was _one thing he could pass on.

"Pyrrha... the necklace Jaune gave you. The gold heart. Give it to me."

Pyrrha looked more affronted than during either kiss. "What?!"

Sun raised his hands. "They found Jaune's half at the murder scene. They think the killer has the other! If you go to them with it, _and _no alibi..."

"So you'll put _yourself _in the line of fire?"

"No, I'll get rid of it. Hide it, throw it in the Haven River... I'll do _something._"

Pyrrha took a deep breath, before looking at him firmly. "We'll bury it. Right here, right now. Our own marker to him- to his memory."

Sun hesitated for only a brief second before agreeing.

Pyrrha hopped off her bike and knelt down, finding a large stone that she lifted before digging beneath, only managing a small hole with her bare hands, before lowering the necklace into it and filling it up again, moving the stone back to mark the spot.

Despite the relative innocuousness of the action, it felt incredibly sacred as they stood and remounted the bike, wordlessly taking off back into the night.

XXXX

Ruby and Yang were coming up on the intersection to turn into the Emerald Forest when Pyrrha and Sun appeared, turning the other way and heading back into town.

"Huh!" Ruby smiled. "I'm telling you, Yang, things always have a way of working out!"

Yang sighed as she activated the sirens and gave chase. "Is that another cookie I owe you?"

"Yup!" Ruby beamed, popping the P.

It didn't take long for Pyrrha to pull over. Yang exited the car, not drawing her weapon, but using her most authoritative voice as she commanded, "Pyrrha Nikos, dismount the bike, and put your hands in the air!"

"She didn't do anything!" Sun exclaimed indignantly.

Ruby tapped her chin, whispering to her sister. "I believe him."

"So do I," Yang agreed, before returning to her commanding voice. "Alright, Pyrrha, here's what we're gonna do..."

XXXX

A little while later, the sisters were bringing Sun and Pyrrha into the police station, where a very anxious Michelle Wukong was waiting. Sun was unable to meet his mother's eyes as Yang moved to greet him. "Alright, Doc, Sun's done nothing I'm not comfortable leaving to you. We've got some more questions for him, but they can wait for tomorrow."

"I understand," Michelle nodded, gently guiding her son away from them towards the front door.

Ren and Nora appeared from deeper inside- Ren sporting a black eye. Yang whistled. "I can guess how that fight ended, huh?"

"_Nobody _hurts my Renny and gets away with it!" Nora exclaimed fiercely.

"...We have Cardin Winchester and Sky Lark in holding," Ren said simply.

"Right," Yang nodded. "Get Pyrrha back there, too, would ya?"

Ren nodded, remaining perfectly calm as he led Pyrrha towards the back. Nora hesitated briefly before following.

They all remained silent as they led Pyrrha past the cell containing Cardin and Sky. Both of their eyes widened when they saw who was being held with them.

Seeing this, Ren and Nora made certain to give Pyrrha a cell of her own. Once she was secure, Ren turned to address all three. "We'll be back momentarily. If these cells aren't in the exact condition then that they are now, I will turn Nora loose on you."

Nora allowed herself an unsettling smirk as the two of them jaunted out.

Cardin and Sky turned towards Pyrrha. "You're off the hook for tonight, Nikos," Cardin growled. "But someday soon... when you least expect it..."

Both boys suddenly burst into a cacophony of barks, woofs, and growls, finally ending with a carrying shout.

Pyrrha remained unfazed through it all, keeping her eyes on her hands, hardly acknowledging their existence, let alone their antics.

XXXX

Both Sun and his mother remained absolutely silent as they piled into her car. "...Sorry, Mom," Sun finally spoke, keeping his own eyes shamefacedly on the ground.

Michelle sighed. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you how foolish your actions tonight were. What you put your father and me through."

Sun winced, but his mother continued. "Now, on the _other _hand, I know you- and I like to think I know you well enough to know you wouldn't do something like this without good reason. So, instead of that, I'd like to focus on the _other _major problem here."

Sun looked up at his mother in bewilderment- bewilderment that only grew when he saw her gracing him with a bright smile. "According to Sage, you said you would put some air into his bike's tires?"

Sun couldn't help breaking into laughter. "Yeah... yeah, I guess I did."

"Well, where is it?"

"I... I think I left it at the Crow Bar."

Michelle leaned back in her seat. "Well, I guess we have to go get it, huh?"

Sun nodded, unable to stop the smile. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Michelle pulled him into a tight hug. "You have no _idea _how much I love you, Sun. Never forget that."

XXXX

Yang kept an eye on her sister's face as she led her into the police station's meeting room, eager to see her reaction. She was not disappointed- upon seeing the piles of pancakes, cookies and donuts on the table, Ruby's face broke into a grin bright enough to turn the dark night outside back into day. "What... is this?"

"This, Rubes, is what happens when we leave Nora in charge of the catering budget," Yang smirked. "...Except for these. These are _my _handiwork."

She slid a plate of chocolate chip cookies across the table towards her sister, who looked first surprised, then overjoyed. She took one and bit into it, her eyes rolling upwards in pleasure. "Glad to see your cookie skills have improved since last time."

"Give me a break!" Yang objected. "That was twelve years ago!"

"Sisters never forget!" Ruby singsonged.

"Speaking of," Yang countered, eagerly jumping on the opportunity to turn the tables, "who's this Oscar you keep making these logs to?"

To her disappointment, Ruby didn't blush- instead, she spent a moment chewing a cookie in thought. "Well... I guess he's kinda like my secretary, back at HQ. He was part of a sting operation a few years back. Things went south, I baled him out, we've been working together ever since."

Yang fought not to pout at the lack of juiciness in that story. "I _will _hear the rest of that story someday, Ruby Rose."

"Maybe, maybe not, Yang Xiao Long," Ruby fired back, before they both collapsed into giggles.

Finally, Ruby forced herself back into 'business mode.' "So, Yang... do you know anywhere I can stay while I'm here? I doubt you have enough room to support me on a policeman's budget-"

"I can get you a good rate at the Austin Hotel," Yang interrupted. "Best place in town."

"You're sure?" Ruby asked. "I don't need much, Yang- just a bed, bathroom, maybe an extra phone in case I don't wanna use my scroll. A tv would be nice, but I doubt I'm gonna have much time to use it, so I wouldn't call it a necessity."

Yang continued smiling. "Austin Hotel. No question."

Ruby smiled, rising to her feet. "Sounds good. I suppose I should head over. It's already late, I should probably catch a _few _zs before getting back on the case."

Yang nodded. "...I'm glad you're back, Rubes."

Ruby meets her gaze with a grin. "...So am I."

She left the room, raising her recorder back to her mouth. "Alright, Oscar, it's 12:28 in the morning, I'll be staying in a room at the Austin Hotel- Yang's gonna swing a deal for me..."

XXXX

After finishing up everything else, Yang left the police station and headed to the Haven Inn, named for the river that flowed in front of it. Waiting for her right in front was Blake Belladonna. "Hello, Yang," Blake greeted warmly.

"Word is, you wanted to see the sheriff?" Yang teased lightly.

"Sure did," Blake smirked back, beckoning her closer. Upon drawing near enough, they pulled each other into a kiss- oblivious to the pair of eyes watching from inside.

"She's back," Raven Branwen muttered into her scroll.

"Perhaps we should get together and talk about it," came a cool, feminine voice from the other end.

"Not officially," the voice responded. "There have been some complications. If I'm not back soon, I'm sure Jacques can speak for me."

"I'm sure he can, Willow," Raven muttered.

Back outside, Yang was raking her gaze up and down the coast of the Haven River. "I can almost see it," she whispered angrily. "It must have happened here, just 24 hours ago..."

Blake rested a hand on the small of Yang's back, providing what comfort she could.

XXXX

In the Arc household, Nicholas Arc had finally forced himself into a troubled sleep- only to experience a very strange dream.

He could see the beam of a flashlight making its way through the woods, trees all around. Whoever was holding it made its way towards the center of a clearing, before reaching out a gloved hand, moving a rock aside and digging into the soil beneath.

Unbeknownst to Nicholas, his heart began racing as the hand finally lifted something out of the hole- a golden necklace, adorned with half a gold heart.

Nicholas didn't fully understand why this dream should cause him to wake up screaming.

_XXXX_

Perhaps I shouldn't say longer than normal- chapter length is likely to increase after this, though I wouldn't necessarily say 21 pages will become the norm. Either way, I hope you will join us as we continue this story- to let me know, please R&R, constructive criticism embraced, Gamer4 out.


	5. Beginning

Gamer4 in. It was at this point in her narrative that Goodwitch took a break to procure some more tea- not being a tea-lover myself, I took the opportunity to dump mine in a nearby potted plant- it was to my dismay that she took this as a sign of my _love _for her tea and refilled my cup before sitting across from me, clearing her throat in preparation to continue. Before she did, I finally mustered up the courage to ask her about her log.

"Yes, I carry a log," she interrupted before I had fully formed the question. "Is it funny to you?"

I fervently denied that it was.

"Good. It isn't to me, either. Of course there is a reason behind it- there is reason behind all things. Reasons can explain even the most absurd. Do we have time to search for reasons behind human behavior? Perhaps not, but there _are _those who take the time. What do we call them? Detectives?

"Listen, my boy, and heed what life teaches."

Chapter IV

Beginning

The next morning found Ruby doing a headstand next to her room's closet, narrating her current progress to the recorder atop her bedside table. "Oscar, it is 6:18 in the morning, Room 314 at the Austin Hotel. It's a non-smoking room, so I don't have to put up with that- you kinda get tired of it, when you spend too much time around Maria, you know? I slept with my window open a crack, let in the smell of those trees- you just can't get that back in Vytal. Yang came through for me- figured she would. Everything she promised, this hotel's delivering. Clean and efficient- the phone will be great if I ever don't wanna use my scroll, there's no graffiti in the bathroom, the water's hot and doesn't give out on you after a few minutes. There's a waterfall right outside my window- lulled me right to sleep, and might even have helped me feel rejuvenated. The mattress was nice and firm, without feeling like I was sleeping on a board again- that motel in Shade still stands as the worst I've been to.

"I got a TV, too. Haven't had the chance to try it, but it looks like it'll work, if I ever get some free time. But, of course, before I give this hotel _too _much praise, I oughtta taste test their coffee- cream and five sugars, as usual. I'll get back to you on that one."

Satisfied with her morning workout, Ruby flipped back onto her feet, picking the recorder up in her hands. "Y'know, Oscar, the thought occurred to me last night... there are a couple of things nagging at me, I just can't get them out of my head. It kinda scares me, not just as a huntress, but as a human...

"What was going on between the Neverminds and Gundam Tanaka, and who really pulled the trigger on Queen Sonia?"

XXXX

Twenty minutes later, Ruby was in the Austin Hotel's dining hall, where a waitress quickly descended upon her, providing her the coffee she'd requested, just as she'd requested it. Before she could return to the kitchen, Ruby raised a hand. "Wait, wait!"

The waitress paused, tilting her head in slight confusion as Ruby raised the mug to her lips and drank deep. A smile spread across her face as she lowered it. "Y'know... this... this is probably the best coffee I've had in over a decade."

The waitress smiled at the praise, and proceeded to take the rest of Ruby's order- two eggs, overeasy and some burnt bacon- she'd learned to appreciate burnt bacon early on in life, given that Yang had most often prepared it for her.

The waitress nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Ruby to get distracted by a new arrival at her table- a short, young woman dressed all in white, her hair pulled into an off-center ponytail, held in place by a snowflake-shaped tiara.

"Weiss Schnee," she introduced herself. "May I sit here?"

Ruby examined her closely. "Schnee- as in, a daughter of Jacques and Willow Schnee, the owners of this wonderful hotel?"

Ruby's eyes zoomed in on the minute indications of irritation on Weiss's face- she may have missed them if she hadn't specifically been looking for them. Weiss kept her small smile intact. "That is correct."

"Well, I doubt I can tell you where you can or can't sit," Ruby maintained her smile as well. "Personally speaking, I would be honored."

Weiss nodded and took a seat across from her.

"Ruby Rose, huntress," Ruby introduced herself as well, extending a hand, which Weiss took courteously.

"You are here investigating the murder of Jaune Arc, correct?" Weiss began.

"Yup," Ruby nodded, popping the P. "Were you... friends with him?"

"...Acquaintances," Weiss corrected after a brief moment of silence. "He worked with my brother Whitley three times a week. Whitley has... mental issues. Fifteen years old, still at a third grade level. Aside from that, most of my interaction with him was limited to unwanted flirtations- and even those had stopped a month or so before... the incident."

"I see," Ruby nodded, committing everything to memory.

"Do you like my ring?" Weiss asked suddenly, raising her left hand to show a small, white band on her ring finger.

"It's... nice," Ruby nodded, uncertain what else to say. Looking a little closer, her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, I've seen that before! It's the same type of ring that Winter-"

She stopped, her eyes looking up to Weiss's. "Her _sister?!" _she asked, eyes bright as a grin spread across her face. "You're Winter's _sister?!_"

Weiss's eyes widened. "You know _Winter?!_"

"Yeah, she's the best forensics expert in the guild!" Ruby beamed. "Wow, wait til I tell her I met her sister, she'll be so excited!"

She fell to a halt as Weiss pulled away and left the room at a fast walk. She blinked. "Was it something I said?"

XXXX

Ruby entered the police station that day to find Ren overseeing a group of workers installing some new windows. She moved quickly through the lobby into the conference room, where she found Yang helping herself to coffee and a donut. "Alright, Yang, I've got everything planned out for today!" she began without preamble, mouth moving at several miles a minute. "First, we need to get Pyrrha's side of the story- especially if Jaune told her anything that could be important. Next, Cardin and Sky- talk to them, look over their car. Get Jaune's full autopsy, always important. I'm gonna wanna talk to Mr. and Mrs. Arc, but I think we can give them a few days first. But before anything else, could you point me to the bathroom?"

Yang wordlessly pointed to a door across the room from the entrance- she still hadn't finished the bite she'd taken before Ruby entered. Her sister knew how to talk fast when she needed to.

"Thank you!" Ruby nodded, rushing over. "Oh, one more thing- the coffee at Austin is the best since Dad's!"

Yang smiled and nodded, finally swallowing as Ruby entered the room behind her.

XXXX

Ultimately, things didn't quite play out according to Ruby's plan- by the time she'd finished in the bathroom, Doctor Wukong had appeared with the autopsy report.

"Yang... I _delivered _Jaune," the good doctor began. "I cared for him whenever he was ill throughout his life- he was Sun's best friend. I... I didn't do the autopsy myself. I couldn't. Instead, I called in the mortician from Centralia. I oversaw it, but he did most of the work."

"That's okay," Yang assured her gently. "What did he find?"

Michelle nodded, before turning to the report. "Time of death- somewhere between midnight and four A.M. Cause of death- blood loss. Numerous abrasions and lacerations- none of his injuries would have caused death on their own, but together..."

She shuddered, then continued, her nose wrinkling as she read out the next section of the report. "Several bite marks, on shoulders and tongue- latter most likely self-inflicted. Multiple lesions on his wrists, ankles, and upper arms- he was tied up. We took some tests to see if drugs were involved- we're still waiting on those."

Michelle paused again, looking as though the next section was causing her physical pain to repeat. "In the last twelve hours of his life, it seems Jaune had had... sexual relations with two men and one woman- given the state of his body, it is very likely that none of it was consensual."

Yang was biting her lip, looking at the ground- Ruby took the initiative. "Did you examine Scarlet David?"

"Yes," Michelle nodded. "I believe that it was the same woman who... molested Scarlet."

"Doc," Yang finally spoke up. "Will Scarlet ever be able to talk to us?"

"Hard to say," Michelle shook her head hopelessly. "Severe head trauma, heavy _psychological _trauma of what happened to himself, _and _Jaune..."

Michelle trailed off, looking more and more like she was fighting back tears. "Who... who could do something like that?"

Yang rose to her feet and circled the table to wrap an arm around her shoulder, leaving Ruby looking on, feeling as though she was intruding upon something private, personal.

XXXX

"Adam?" Velvet called, looking around for her husband at his truck. "Adam, I've got work coming up- Coco will be by any second to pick me up."

She came upon the man himself poking around inside his truck, wiping down the seats. "Adam?"

Adam finally turned to look at her, his usual grimace in place. "I hope you finished cleaning my boots."

"Of course," Velvet nodded respectfully. "Along with the rest of the laundry."

Adam met her eyes dead on. "_All _the laundry?"

Velvet hesitated. "...Yes?"

Adam glanced back into his truck, and pulled out a sack full of clothes. "You missed some," he grunted, hoisting the bag off on his wife.

Velvet nodded. "Right- I'll take care of it when I get home, first thing."

"You'll take care of it _now,_" Adam growled threateningly.

Velvet winced, but nodded her assent, turning and rushing back into the house, into the laundry room, where she dumped the bag into the washing machine, hesitating when one of Adam's jackets caught her eye. She grabbed onto it and pulled it away from the rest.

The jacket was beset by a large, dark red stain- a stain she didn't need her faunus smelling to identify.

"Velvet, Coco's here!" came Adam's voice from the front door.

Velvet bit her lip, pulling open a nearby drawer and stuffing the jacket in as deep as she could, before rapidly setting about doing the rest of the laundry.

When Adam appeared at the room's entrance, she struggled to appear as though she _hadn't _seen anything unusual. "Velvet, didn't you hear me?" he grunted. "Coco's here."

"Loud and clear!" Velvet forced a smile. "Just... finishing up the laundry!"

She cringed internally as Adam drew nearer, praying he hadn't noticed anything odd in her behavior. He raised his hand, causing her to wince externally, but he merely stroked the side of her face. "I'll come by the diner later today," he spoke in his softest voice. "Be a good girl, save me some pie, hm?"

"Of course," Velvet nodded, eager to get out as fast as she could. However, she made no move until Adam's finger left her face, at which point she turned and left at the speediest walk she could muster.

XXXX

"Now, Pyrrha," Ruby began their next interrogation. "You were taken into custody on suspicion of murdering Jaune Arc- but you have no previous criminal record, correct?"

"Correct," Pyrrha nodded solemnly.

Yang produced Jaune's scroll and slid it across the table, the video of the mountain hike already playing. "We found Jaune's scroll, but it was scrubbed of everything except this video. Could you tell us why?"

Pyrrha looked at the footage, biting her lip. "No... I couldn't tell you why. That was... a pretty normal day..."

"Did you _shoot _that video?" Ruby interjected.

Pyrrha hesitated, keeping her gaze fixed on the table.

Ruby grabbed the scroll, moving the timeline to the bike's reflection in the lake, then returned it. "That _is _your bike, isn't it?"

Finally, Pyrrha nodded. "Yes... it is. I did. The three of us were hiking up on Baldpate a couple weeks ago, when Jaune broke out his scroll and asked me to take some footage. I... I could never say no to him..."

Ruby leaned forward. "Pyrrha, I can see it- you loved him. But... you were keeping it such a huge secret that Sun wouldn't tell us who filmed this. It seems nobody knew about your relationship outside of you three. Why?"

"Cardin," Pyrrha explained gently. "He doesn't like me very much, but... Jaune could never let him go, either."

Ruby blinked, but Yang interjected. "A couple years back, Pyrrha caught Cardin involved in some... seedy activity. Turns out it was innocuous, but we didn't find that out until he'd already spent a few days in jail."

"He's never forgiven me for that," Pyrrha reflected sadly. "But... his friendship with Jaune was a good thing, I suppose... it was helping pull him back from the shadows."

Ruby nodded. "But still... he was one of the most popular boys in school, dating the invincible track star- exactly how long did you think you could keep the secret?"

"As long as he needed," Pyrrha answered simply.

Ruby leaned back, carefully choosing another line of attack. "Did you know he was using cocaine?"

"Hey, now, we haven't proven-" Yang began, but was cut off by Pyrrha.

"Yes. I knew."

Yang's jaw dropped, but there was no lie in Pyrrha's eyes.

Ruby nodded. "Did you ever join him?"

"No," Pyrrha shook her head, and again, there was no lie in her eyes. "I was trying to get him to stop. He _did _stop- for a while, at least."

"What started him using it again?" Yang forced herself to ask.

Pyrrha's fingers drummed nervously on the tabletop as she forced herself to continue speaking. "It was... it was a couple of days before..."

"What happened?" Ruby asked, leaning forward again.

"I don't know," Pyrrha shook her head, eyes fixated on the table. "I don't know, but... something must have scared him- he stopped seeing me. He refused to see me, or speak to me."

Ruby allowed herself a brief moment of disappointment before returning to the attack. "When did you see him last?"

Pyrrha looked like there was something caught in her throat, but she eventually managed to get it out. "The night he died. It was late- he snuck out of his house, around 9:30. We rode around, had a night on the town... half past midnight, I stopped at a traffic light- he jumped off and ran away." Tears were leaking from her eyes- she was on the verge of breaking down. "I never... I never saw him again!"

Ruby spoke more gently. "Did you fight?"

"Not... not as such," Pyrrha choked out. "But he did... he said he couldn't see me anymore."

"Why?"

"He didn't say."

Yang produced the gold heart they'd found at the crime scene. "Do you recognize this necklace, Pyrrha?"

"...I do."

"Do you know who has the other half?"

XXXX

"_Hey, Pyrrha!"_

"_Hello, Jaune! You look in good spirits today!"_

"_Care to guess why?"_

"_An extra bowl of Pumpkin Pete's?"_

"_Ha ha... no, that's not it."_

"_I give up- why do you feel so good?"_

"_Because... I've found someone who truly loves me... and who I can truly love back. Now... my heart belongs to you..."_

XXXX

Pyrrha trembled as she struggled to meet them eye-to-eye. "No... I have no idea."

XXXX

Adam was just about done cleaning out his truck when he noticed something missing- a certain jacket stained with blood. "Dammit... where is it?!"

He rushed into the laundry room and pored through the clothing in both machines, growing more and more frantic the further he came up empty. "NO!" He kicked the machine, earning nothing for his troubles but a stubbed toe, before turning to glare in the direction of Coco's Diner. "Velvet..."

XXXX

Cardin and Sky continued to lounge around their cell, much calmer now that Pyrrha Nikos had been removed from the equation. At least, until Sky turned towards his partner and asked, "Cardin... since when does Adam Taurus call me at my place?"

Cardin's brow knitted in concern. "Adam called you?"

"Looking for you. He wanted to know where 'the other half' of the money was."

Cardin winced, then sighed. "What did you tell him?"

"That I didn't even know we'd given him half yet," Sky crossed his arms, rising to his feet. "I thought we were handing it over _today._"

"Well, cat's out of the bag," Cardin shrugged. "I gave him half already."

Sky fought to keep his frustration under control. "...When?"

"The other night."

"_What _other night?!"

Cardin groaned. "The night Jaune died, okay? I didn't show up at practice because I was meeting Adam, handing over ten thousand lien."

Struggling with whether he even wanted to _know _the answer, Sky asked nonetheless. "And... where's the other half?"

"...Jaune had it."

Sky burst. "_You didn't get it from him?!_"

Cardin stood straight. "The plan was for him to hand it over today! How the hell was I supposed to see this coming?!"

"How are _we _supposed to get that extra money?!" Sky shouted back.

"I don't know," Cardin growled back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I kinda ran out of girl scout cookies ten years ago!"

"_Is this a joke to you?!"_

"_Do you hear me laughing?!"_

Sky spun around and punched a wall. "We're lucky! We're _lucky _we're in jail! The second we get out, Adam is gonna-"

"Don't you talk to me about Adam Taurus!" Cardin interrupted, seizing Sky by his collar. "You don't know _shit _about Adam Taurus!"

Before he could say anything further, the door to the holding cells opened, and Ren appeared, escorting Pyrrha back to her cell. Cardin's attention was instantly caught, turning to glower at her all the way.

XXXX

_Sun tossed and turned in his bed, haunted by dreams of that video- of the hike up in Baldpate. He could see it on rewind, over and over again in his head, but now he heard Jaune's voice, chanting out, over and over again... "Help me... help me..."_

Finally, he awoke in a cold sweat, blinking at the bright sunlight jabbing his eyes. Remembering the previous night, he leapt to his feet and got dressed as fast as he could, sprinting downstairs, where he found his father. "Hey, Pops! Dad!"

"Morning, Sun," Fei greeted his child.

"I was supposed to head up to the police station, wasn't I? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Your mother and I thought you could use the rest," Fei admitted. "We talked to Sheriff Xiao Long, and she agreed to postpone your interrogation until tomorrow."

"I... I didn't need all that," Sun muttered uncomfortably.

"You were crying in your sleep last night," Fei recalled. "Don't you remember?"

"...No."

"We feel for you, son," Fei assured him. "We're so... so sorry."

"It's... complicated," Sun admitted, drumming his fingers on the edge of the couch. "I... I know I should be sad... and I am... but... at the same time, I feel like I'm having a beautiful dream... and a horrible nightmare... at the same time."

"Does this have anything to do with that girl you were meeting last night?" Fei asked sharply. "Pyrrha... Nikos, I believe?"

Sun hesitated. "...You can keep a secret, right, Dad?"

"Who do you think I'm gonna be telling?" Fei smirked, motioning to his wheelchair.

Sun chuckled. "Point taken... Pyrrha and Jaune were seeing each other for _months. _I was the only one they trusted enough to tell. Pyrrha... Pyrrha was great for him. Jaune had problems- things he was always keeping to himself, but when Pyrrha was around, you could see him light up.

"Yeah, I met with Pyrrha last night- we had to. We were the closest people to him, after all. But now..."

"What's wrong, Sun?" Fei asked, concern creeping into his voice.

"We realized something last night... that bit by bit... by comforting each other... _we _were falling in love." Sun looked down. "So here I am, betraying my best friend... but if that's what's happening... why am I so _happy_?"

"Oh, Sun," Fei nodded in understanding, beckoning his child into his lap.

XXXX

Ruby and Yang walked down the hall in preparation to interrogate Cardin and Sky- again. "Alright, what's the plan?" Yang asked. "Separately- do the good-cop bad-cop thing- or we wanna see 'em together, give 'em the full sister experience?"

"Full sister experience," Ruby smiled. Yang nodded in agreement before getting distracted by Yatsuhashi Daichi.

"Hey, Yats, you feeling alright?" she asked, motioning to the bandage on his head where it had met the ground the previous night.

"A little sore, but I've had worse," Yatsuhashi assured her. "My _pride, _on the other hand..."

"Time heals all wounds," Yang smiled. "You met my sister, Ruby? She's a huntress."

"Pleasure," Yatsuhashi smiled invitingly, shaking her hand. "I hope you've been treating Pyrrha well- she's my niece. She's been working in my garage while her mother's abroad. I hope you're not planning on holding her too long."

"No, she's fine," Ruby smiled. "If there's one thing I'm sure of after talking to her, it's that she's innocent. We can release her into your custody right now. That said... we've got nothing on Cardin and Sky, either, so it would be best if she watched her back."

"Understood," Yatsuhashi nodded.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of _Mars, Bringer of War. _Ruby smiled as she produced her scroll. "That's Winter! Just a sec- gotta take this."

As she moved away, raising the scroll to her ear, Yatsuhashi tapped Yang on the shoulder. "Something was screwy last night, at the Crow Bar," he whispered.

"Yeah, when I saw what happened, I thought Neon heard about you and Coco," Yang smirked.

Yatsuhashi shook his head. "No, if that were the case, I'd be six feet under by now. I was seeing Coco, yes, but I was also on stakeout. I saw Cardin and Sky picking a fight with Sun, and I was about to step in when I started feeling lightheaded. Worse than a head-rush- I don't even remember Cardin hitting me. I was out before it happened."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm pretty sure the barman drugged me," Yatsuhashi explained grimly. "And it was Corsac Albain tending the bar that night."

Yang immediately caught the gravity of the situation.

On the other side of the room, Ruby was still talking to Winter. "Don't worry, Winter, you can have the body all day tomorrow. No, I can't get you more time than that- his funeral's coming up soon. Okay, good. Oh, by the way! I ran into your sister this mor- huh?" She looked at her scroll in confusion, before hanging up on her end as well. "Huh... deja vu."

XXXX

When Coco took lunch that day, she headed down to the largest department store in town, From Dust Til Dawn, to pick up a few extra odds and ends for her home. It was there that she bumped into Neon Katt, quite literally.

"Oh!" Neon grunted in surprise, nearly dropping the truckload of bags in her arms. "Hey, Coco? Whatcha doin' around here?"

"I... could ask you the same thing," Coco replied cautiously- Neon was known around town as its most unpredictable resident.

"And I'll tell you!" Neon grinned brightly. "I'm on the verge of a great discovery, Coco- a major innovation that'll change the whole world! _Silent roller skates! _Thomas Edison can suck it! And you wanna know how it works- what makes it tick?"

Coco didn't answer- nor did she need to. "_Cotton!" _Neon cheered, opening one of the bags in her arms to reveal hundreds of cotton balls wrapped in plastic. "I just gotta weave the cotton into the wheels, and those suckers won't make a _peep!_"

"...That's nice," Coco smiled, sighing with relief when Neon settled with smiling and nodding brightly before jaunting off.

XXXX

Back at the Police Station, Yatsuhashi leapt to his feet when he heard Ren and Pyrrha advancing down the hallway. "Thanks, Ren," he inclined his head respectfully. Ren responded by running a finger down the side of his face, nodding as he returned to his work.

Pyrrha hung her head, wondering if a chewing-out was imminent. "Are you going to have to pay bail?" she asked nervously.

"No, Yang and I talked it over," Yatsuhashi patted her on the back reassuringly. "They're not charging you. "Come on... let's get going."

Pyrrha raised her head to meet his eyes. "Cardin and Sky will be after me- might I ask for some assistance from the VDF?"

"Taken care of," Yatsuhashi nodded again, without hesitation.

Meanwhile, Ruby was reentering the interrogation room, where Yang was waiting to finally handle the boys in question. "Cardin! Sky!" she greeted them as if they were friends she hadn't seen in years.

"I hope you two have your stories straight," Yang crossed her arms.

"We're gonna tell the truth," Cardin growled. "No need to straighten out our stories."

"Besides, we were defending ourselves," Sky put in. "And that's all we're in for, isn't it? The fight?"

"Of course," Ruby nodded, scanning their faces intently with her silver eyes. "Hmm... well, I guess you'd better get going, then, huh?"

"We- we can leave?" Cardin raised an eyebrow, clearly looking for a trick. "_Now?_"

"Now," Ruby shrugged, heedless to the wide-eyed bewilderment of her sister.

Cardin and Sky glanced at each other before rising to their feet and moving to the door as Ruby produced the flute she'd spent the previous night whittling and blew a cheerful note on it. "Oh, before you go, just a heads-up!"

Cardin and Sky flinched as they looked behind them. Ruby maintained her bright smile. "If I were you, I'd pray for Pyrrha's health and safety- if anything happens to her, _you two _are the first ones we're coming for."

The boys glanced at each other before turning and heading out without another word.

Yang smirked up at her sister. "Remind me why I'm here again?"

XXXX

Rarely had Taiyang Xiao Long been so happy to reach the weekend. He had greeted the day with his usual fishing trip, taking care to avoid the spot where he'd found Jaune's body, and had experienced a surprising bounty- a bounty he was now skinning and preparing to cook for Raven and Blake, the two most important women in his life- besides his daughters, of course.

"On the top of the morning, Tai," Blake greeted him, drawn in by the smell of fish.

Tai chuckled. "I believe the phrase you're looking for is 'top of the morning,'" he corrected. "And you would generally say that in _early _morning- it's just about noon."

Blake blushed slightly, glancing away. Tai returned to his fish, still chuckling lightly.

Blake took a deep breath. "I... wanted to thank you. For yesterday. Standing up to me with Raven."

"_For _me," Tai corrected again. "And don't worry about it- Raven was wrong. Just... don't tell her I said that."

With that, it was Blake's turn to chuckle. "Well, thanks anyway."

The doorbell rang, and Tai went to answer it, leaving Blake to take over his work in the kitchen. His eyes brightened when he saw his daughters at the door. "Hey, Pops!" Yang grinned, pulling him into a hug. "Guess who else is here!"

"... Ruby," Tai smiled, opening his arms.

"Dad," Ruby grinned, her eyes glimmering.

Nothing further needed to be said. Daughter stepped into father's arms, and they held onto each other for a full minute before breaking apart.

"She was so excited when she found out Blake was here," Yang related. "Any excuse to check in on her old man."

"Did someone say my name?" Blake asked, appearing in the nearby doorway.

"We'd like to ask you some questions, if at all possible," Yang tapped her forehead. "This is my sister, Ruby- a huntress."

"Pleased to meet you," Blake nodded respectfully, extending a hand that Ruby took without hesitation.

"Pleasure's all mine!"

"Y'know, I just finished some coffee," Tai smiled indulgently. "Anyone up for a mug?"

"_Am I?!" _Ruby practically jumped up and down on the spot in excitement.

Blake procured some mugs, and Tai poured it out for them before returning to the kitchen, leaving the girls to talk.

"Well, let's not beat around the bush," Ruby started off. "Yang told me Jaune was helping to tutor you in English, correct?"

"Twice a week," Blake nodded.

"Do you remember when you saw him last?"

"The day he died," Blake recalled. "Five of the clock- I remember because work at the mill had ended. We talked for an hour, and he left."

"Did you notice anything strange?" Ruby asked, as Yang determinedly avoided eye contact.

"I could tell something was bothering him," Blake nodded. "But... we didn't share hearts on it."

"Anything you can remember?"

"There was... one thing. This really stuck out... he said, 'I think I understand now, how you felt when your parents died.'"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Did he... explain that at all?"

"No. But... after what happened, I can't get it out of my head."

She faltered, glancing around uncomfortably. "If... if that's everything..."

"That's all," Ruby nodded. Blake accepted, rising and leaving. Ruby glanced at her coffee, then back at her sister. "So, sis, how long have you two been seeing each other?"

Yang started. "What? What do you-"

"Body language," Ruby pre-empted her, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

Yang groaned, lowering her face into her hands. "I liked it better when _I _was the one doing the teasing..."

"How looong?" Ruby asked in a singsong voice.

"...Six weeks," Yang muttered, demonstrating her unwillingness to continue by reaching for her coffee. Jumping as she remembered it was there, Ruby reached for her mug as well.

They both took a long drink, just as their father sprinted into the room, a look of panic on his face. "NO! DON'T DRINK THE COFFEE!"

Yang and Ruby spit it out, looking up at him in surprise. "What?" Yang asked. "What's wrong?!"

Ruby, however, could already taste it.

Taiyang glanced around, looking sheepish. "You'd never believe it- there was a fish in the percolator."

"Yup... caught that," Ruby nodded, hacking and coughing in an effort to get the vile taste off her tongue. Now that she had time to focus, Yang was starting to taste it, too- she lowered her mug to the table, fighting back her gag reflex.

"Sorry," Tai said with a mortified smile, taking the mugs back to the kitchen, leaving his daughters to stare after him.

He entered the kitchen just in time to catch the tail end of a scroll call between Blake and Raven. "I just thought you ought to know what your antics yesterday cost the mill!" came Raven's voice, loud and clear despite the scroll not being on speaker. "97,000 lien- at a _conservative _estimate! You _do _understand what all those big words mean, don't you?" she added scornfully, before hanging up and raising a glass in a toast with the woman in white across from her.

Blake bit her lip as she hung up, glancing at Tai, offering his most sympathetic look as he scrubbed away at his coffee percolator in the sink.

XXXX

Raven, on the other hand, leaned back in her bed as Willow Schnee rose to her feet, starting to get dressed. "I hate it when you have to rush off," she expressed.

"We've had an hour. Isn't that enough?" Willow fired back.

"I can remember the days we would take the whole afternoon," Raven recalled wistfully. "Besides, aren't you officially out of town still?"

"That doesn't mean I don't have things to do," Willow pointed out. "I'll be returning to Jacques tomorrow- it would be best if I had something to show for it. Apologies if I am not performing to your... satisfaction."

"Maybe it's _my _mistake," Raven's eyes narrowed. "I'm getting a tad used to us conducting business _and _pleasure."

"All the same to me," Willow scoffed.

"Clearly," Raven muttered. "Well, if it's business you want, then what's the next step?"

"At this rate, nothing," Willow shrugged. "All it will take is a few more local tragedies for Blake to bankrupt the mill on her own."

"In _Vale?_" It was Raven's turn to scoff. "You'll be waiting years if that's your strategy. I doubt you Schnees want to wait that long for Hienton- and frankly, _I'm _getting impatient myself. Every day that passes is another chance for that peabrain Tai to take a look at the books and see my... creative mathematics."

Raven could see the scheming going on behind Willow's eyes- it seemed scheming was a requisite to being a Schnee. "Perhaps... it's time to start a fire."

Raven laughed. "And here I thought you weren't listening to me."

"I meant at the mill," Willow interjected.

Suddenly, Raven was on the same page. "They _do _leave quite a bit of dry timber lying around. One stray spark is all it would take..."

Willow smirked, starting to work her way back out of her clothes. "Now _that's _the woman I came here to see."

XXXX

"Nicholas... Nick, are you okay?"

Nicholas Arc looked up despondently at his wife's concerned expression. He weakly nodded.

"Sorry to... disturb you," she whispered, "but... Sun's here. He'd like to talk."

Nick nodded again, just as weakly, and Nichole turned to see the monkey faunus in.

The two blond men sat on opposite ends of the sofa. Sun was clearly having trouble speaking at the moment- Jaune had been his father in miniature, and seeing him now, like this...

Fortunately for him, Nicholas opened the conversation. "I... I don't know what to do," he admitted heavily. "I should be standing up for Nichole, not the other way around, but... I miss him... so much."

"So do I," Sun nodded. "Of course we do."

Nick nodded. "I miss him so much... _I miss him so much! SO MUCH!"_

He broke down into tears, and Sun wrapped his arms around him, feeling awkward as he attempted to comfort a man probably twice his age.

Nick eventually fought back the tears, opening his eyes- and he saw her.

Not his wife.

The other woman.

Standing in the corner of the room.

A tall woman in a scarlet dress, unhealthy-looking black hair falling about her shoulders- it seemed as though it had been burned. She was watching them both with a sick glee in amber eyes that seemed to be filled with a paradoxical cold fire.

He couldn't help screaming- Nichole appeared swiftly in the room to offer her further comfort, but despite the collective efforts of his wife and visitor, they never did find the woman he'd seen.

XXXX

"So, neither of you saw Scarlet after school that day?" Ren asked, sitting across from the boy's parents just outside his hospital room, taking down everything they said.

"...Correct," nodded his mother, Wendy David.

"As far as you know, he was at his after-school job?"

"...From Dust Til Dawn." This time, his father, Viridian, provided the answer.

"What did he do there?"

"A... salesclerk," Wendy practically whispered. "In the electronics department. He'd always say... it was his dream job..."

As Ren stepped back to give them room to grieve, he spotted a man in a mirror over the hall- a man who seemed to have no purpose being there. He was tall, stylishly dressed in a white coat and a bowler hat. He only had one arm- his right, which was currently raising a cigar to his lips. Even his face seemed to be made up beneath his vibrant red hair.

"...If you'll excuse me," he whispered to the grieving parents- they barely acknowledged him as he turned and set about tailing this odd man.

He followed him into a hallway- the man was approaching the door to the morgue. "Sir!" he called, increasing his pace- the man completely ignored him, opening the door and stepping through. Ren broke into a light jog, bursting through the door-

The man was gone. From Ren's point of view, there was nowhere he could have possibly gone- but he wasn't here. He narrowed his magenta eyes before turning around and returning to the Davids.

XXXX

Weiss paced around her penthouse's living room- she'd had no idea that this huntress- Ruby- would know her sister! Her sister, Winter, had vanished years ago, without a word to anyone else in the family. Weiss understood, for the most part- their parents would have been nothing but a liability to pursuing careers outside their empire, and Whitley likely wouldn't have understood anyways. But she _did _wish Winter had seen fit to tell _her, _at least- they had been remarkably close, even making their rings together as signs of their sisterly bond. If Winter had left to become a huntress...

Weiss smirked. That career option was starting to seem more and more appealing.

The door opened behind her, revealing her father. She could tell without looking that he wasn't happy- not that he ever really was.

"Weiss... I was speaking with the concierge just now, and she tells me that you were in the gold room with the Mistralians just before they left. You wouldn't happen to have any _knowledge _about this incident, would you?"

"I was there," Weiss shrugged off-handedly.

"Well, I know you didn't do anything that would have facilitated their exodus... correct?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Weiss turned to face him. "I was in there to examine the food counter, when they happened to notice that I was upset. I had no wish to lie to them- I told them exactly why- one of my best friends had been found dead at the river."

Jacques's eyes narrowed, his moustache curling upwards in anger. "Do you have any _concept _of what your antics have cost us?"

Weiss's lack of reaction only drove him further towards anger. He lunged forwards and seized her by her upper arms. "If you ever do something like this again, there will be _severe _consequences, young lady!"

"What, you'll remove me from my position as heiress?" Weiss scoffed. "And hand it off to _Whitley, _I'd imagine?"

Jacques pulled away, his anger changing to a cooler form. "Mr. Arc died two days ago. _You _died _years _ago."

He turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Weiss alone with her thoughts.

XXXX

"Amen," Joseph Winchester concluded saying grace over their family dinner- he was sitting at a table with his wife, Sarah, and his nephew, Cardin. Even at the dinner table, he wore his military uniform.

"Amen" Sarah nodded, before digging in.

Joseph hesitated, turning instead to the nephew he had come to view as his own son. "Cardin, I was hoping we'd have the chance to discuss the events of the past few days. Not the... events themselves, you understand, but how we are all reacting to them."

Cardin remained steadfastly silent. Joseph took a deep breath. "I understand that you are entering the rebellious phase of your life- it's a fact of nature that when one reaches your age, they begin seeking a balance between their newfound freedom and the responsibility that it brings- rebellion is often the result. This can be a sign of strength. What I'm trying to say, Cardin... I respect your rebellious nature.

"That said, as your surrogate father, I have my own role to play as well- to strive to contain that flame within you, and guide it on the path dictated by society, represented here by our family unit."

Cardin still refused to speak.

Joseph raised his hands to support his head. "I understand your reluctance to enter a dialogue with me- I'm not your father, after all. And silence _can _be golden, I admit. There are many ways to take silence- perhaps as a sign of intelligence. When we remain silent, we hear more."

He stopped when he saw Cardin, not only ignoring him, but raising a cigarette to his mouth. He reached over and smacked the offending stick from Cardin's lips, sending it across the table, where it landed in Sarah's meatloaf. She plucked it out, examining it with a tilted head, then placed it to one side, ready to throw it away after dinner.

"Now, I like to think I'm a tolerant man," Joseph spoke again, his voice becoming remarkably sterner. "But even my patience has limits. Every man, woman and child has a purpose, a role to play in this great drama of life. Cardin, you and I are going to work to find yours."

Sarah decided to step in as the 'good cop.' "We're here for you, Cardin."

Even still, Cardin barely reacted, finally getting started on his own supper.

XXXX

"And... there you go," Velvet smiled as she filled up Yang and Ruby's coffee mugs- they had just entered Coco's Diner in hopes of cleansing their pallets a bit. "Anything else, ladies?"

"I'm sure Ruby could go for some of your strawberry pie." Yang smirked as Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Strawberry pie?!" she repeated eagerly.

"Best in the kingdom," Velvet smiled indulgently.

"Oh, and if you could ask Coco to step out," Yang added, "we'd like to ask her a question or two."

"On it," Velvet nodded, turning back to the kitchen.

Ruby took a gulp of her coffee, before lowering it. "Ugh... I can still taste the fish..."

"Yup, same here," Yang agreed, swilling her coffee around in her mouth in an effort to cleanse the taste.

"So... Velvet Scarlatina." Ruby produced a notebook, adding her name to a list of people potentially connected to the case.

"Yup," Yang nodded. "Married to a trucker at the edge of town, by the name of Adam Taurus. He's got a minor rap sheet, but we haven't found his hand in any major cookie jars yet."

"Adam... Taurus," Ruby repeated, jotting the name down. She raised her eyes, and found them attracted to Glynda Goodwitch, sitting at the end of the bar. Her log was sitting on her lap, as usual. "And... the Log Lady?"

"That's what we call her," Yang nodded.

Ruby waved at her. "Hello!"

Goodwitch blinked, then returned to her own coffee. Ruby glanced at her sister. "Can I ask her about the log?"

"You're welcome to try," Yang shrugged.

"Evening, Yang!" Coco greeted, appearing before them.

"Coco," Yang smiled. "You met my sister yet? Ruby Rose, huntress straight from Vytal!"

"That's me!" Ruby beamed, shaking Coco's hand.

"Coco Adele, owner of this fine establishment," Coco nodded.

"Coco, Yang told me that Jaune set up a Meals on Wheels program with your diner? Delivering food to the elderly, and shut-ins?"

"It was his brainchild," Coco agreed. "Doubt anyone was as passionate about it as he was."

"Do you happen to have a list of names of the people on his route?"

"Absolutely," Coco nodded. "I'll go get them."

As she turned, the sisters were beset by another visitor- Glynda Goodwitch herself. "I heard you talking about Mr. Arc," she began without preamble. "My log will have something to say on the subject, soon enough. It saw something that night."

Ruby perked up, interested. "What did it see?"

"Ask it," Goodwitch prompted, raising the log to eye level.

Ruby blinked in confusion, glancing over to Yang, who could only shrug.

Goodwitch seemed displeased. "You're not ready to know. I was afraid of that."

With no further comment, she stepped out of the diner, leaving two very confused sisters in her wake.

XXXX

Adam hadn't left the house since morning- at the moment, he was busy cutting open a football. He came to a sudden stop when he heard Coco's car pulling up, dropping off Velvet. He rose to his feet and headed to the sink. He took off one of his socks and loaded it up with a bar of soap, stuffing it into his pocket just before Velvet entered.

"Must have missed you at the diner," Velvet greeted him. "So I brought some pie home for you!"

He looked back at her shining, hopeful face... and was unaffected. "Where's my jacket?" he asked sternly.

"What jacket?" Velvet flinched, biting her lip in an effort to remain calm.

"My black longcoat," Adam growled, reaching into his pocket with one hand as he swatted the bag containing the pie off the table. "That's the _second _one you've lost this year! It's time to teach you a lesson, Velvet- a lesson about respecting me and _my property!"_

Velvet could see where this was going by now- she recoiled into the corner of the kitchen as Adam produced the sock from his pocket and began swinging it around like a flail. "This will hurt, Velvet."

XXXX

The doorbell rang at the front of the Wukong residence- Sun got there first, opening the door and ushering in Pyrrha Nikos, invited to their place for dinner.

"Hey, Mom! Pops! This is Pyrrha Nikos," he smiled as he led her into the kitchen, where his parents were already waiting to eat.

"So, you're the girl Sun's been talking about," Michelle smiled, standing to shake her hand.

"Thank you for having me, ma'am. Mr. Wukong," she added, reaching out to shake Fei's hand as well.

"Glad to," Fei nodded. "Hope you're hungry- Michelle never goes half-way when we have guests."

"Of course," Pyrrha nodded politely.

"I'm gonna snag some punch- you want some, Pyr?" Sun asked.

"That sounds grand," Pyrrha smiled, a little overwhelmed by the hospitality.

"I'll let you two sit at the table," Michelle grinned, offering a facial expression that _had _to be genetic. "I'll go check on dinner."

Fei wheeled himself around to the head of the table, as Pyrrha took her place to the side. A moment later, Sun returned and placed some punch in front of her.

"Y'know, Pyrrha, I don't think I've met your parents," Fei recalled.

"I doubt it," Pyrrha smiled meekly. "My dad died when I was little, and Mom is quite the traveler."

"Yatsuhashi's her uncle," Sun provided.

"Oh- his wife's the faunus with the eyepatch, right?"

"Aunt Neon," Pyrrha nodded, laughing lightly. "She's... an interesting one."

"Hey, Fei! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Right there!" Fei called back, wheeling around the table towards the kitchen.

Sun and Pyrrha's eyes met. "We can talk after dinner," Sun instructed.

Pyrrha smiled. "We certainly need to. It's good to see you."

"Pleasure's all mine," Sun grinned, bowing as extravagantly as he could sitting down. The two broke into laughter, reaching their hands out and holding on to each other's.

Outside, Cardin and Sky stopped their car to glare at the house. "That slimy bitch," Sky growled.

"She'll get hers," Cardin snarled, helping himself to another cigarette. "She'll get hers."

XXXX

In the center of town, Bartholomew Oobleck was bustling around his office- somewhat slower than was usual for him. An antique record player was crooning in the background.

_Climb up on my knee, sonny boy..._

_Though you're only three, sonny boy..._

_You've no way of knowing,_

_There's no way of showing_

_What you mean to me, sonny boy..._

He moved through the office, grabbing tape recorder and placing it on a table next to a reclining chair. It began playing a recording of Jaune's voice. "What's up, doc?" the voice asked, sounding very much like a ghost from the past. "This is Jaune- Arc, y'know. Of the... Arc family. Last name's Arc."

_Friends may forsake me_

_Let them all forsake me,_

_I still have you, sonny boy..._

"It's Thursday, the 24th, and I'm kinda bored out of my mind here. Kind of a weird mood. It's... Pyrrha. I love her to death, she's such a sweetheart, but she's such an _idiot!"_

Oobleck moved to a shelf, taking one of his many thermoses, colored a bright yellow, and moved back towards the recliner.

_When I'm old and grey, dear,_

_Promise you won't stray, dear._

_For I love you so, sonny boy._

"The woods are calling to me... I'm gonna get lost tonight. It's that woman- the mystery woman..."

Oobleck felt tears licking at his eyes as he opened up the thermos and removed the contents- a bright gold necklace ended with half a gold heart. Holding it tight as he wept freely.

_And the angels grew lonely..._

_Took you because they were lonely._

_I'm lonely too... sonny boy!_

_XXXX_

As we wrap up this chapter (which may be indicative of the new average chapter length,) I have a proposal that might make this story more fun- I have put up a poll on my profile, where readers may vote on who they believe killed Jaune Arc. At the moment, there are only four options, but I will add more as suggestions are left by reviews or PM- that's where the four current choices came from, in fact. Suggest your prime suspect, then vote for them once the poll is updated! I know it's not a perfect system, but I thought it might make things a little more fun around here. Of course, there's no need to participate if you don't want to- the show will go on regardless. Until next time, please R&R, constructive criticism, theories and guesses are all welcome, Gamer4 out.


	6. Dream

Gamer4 in... Apologies if you like tea, but I hate it. I have yet to taste tea that didn't make me instinctually recoil in disgust, and while Goodwitch's tea is probably the best I've tasted, that's still rather far from saying it agreed with me. However, should _you _enjoy tea, and find yourself at Goodwitch's door, do not deprive yourself of the chance to taste hers.

All that said, I had no wish to be rude, so I forced down a couple sips as she once again paused in her narrative to take a drink of her own. Before she continued, she fixed me with her piercing gaze. "Sometimes, much like men, ideas appear from nowhere and greet us, introducing themselves through words."

Given my usual method for coming up with new story ideas, I'd have been hard-pressed to disagree, but Goodwitch continued. "Or are they words? The language of ideas is rather strange.

"All that exists in this world is based upon someone's ideas- some are destructive, others _con_structive. There are some ideas that arrive in the form of a dream.

"Allow me to repeat myself- _some ideas arrive in the form of a dream._"

Chapter V

Dream

Weiss had barely begun her dinner that night when the door to the penthouse swung open and Willow Schnee appeared, trailed by multiple servants carrying her luggage in after her. Weiss rolled her eyes, while Whitley hardly reacted at all. Only Jacques seemed to actually acknowledge it, standing to pull her into the cold, mechanical hug characteristic of the elder Schnees.

"How was Argus, my dear?" he asked, the term of affection utterly lukewarm in his mouth.

"Wonderful," Willow replied in equal tepidness. "I got you a sandwich."

She shooed one of her servants away from one of her bags and produced a large baguette loaded with various meats and cheeses. Jacques accepted and took a gentle bite, tilting his head.

"...Acceptable," he decided after a long moment of silence. "Reminiscent of that shop down by the river, at the very least."

Willow reached back into the bag, producing another sandwich and taking a thoughtful bite of her own. "Hmm... so it is. I wondered why I found myself attracted to that shop."

Weiss was struggling not to cringe at the cold, businesslike fashion in which her own parents interacted with each other when Jacques cleared his throat. "There are things we must discuss, Willow. If you would meet me in the hallway."

Weiss rolled her eyes as they left the room, leaving her to glance over at Whitley, his headdress stubbornly in place- he'd hardly touched his food. She sighed, circling around the table, intent on getting _something _in him.

In the hallway, Jacques began the conversation. "Jaune Arc is dead."

"I am aware," Willow nodded. "Raven has apprised me of the situation."

"I hope this hasn't affected her loyalties at all."

"Quite the opposite- she is more eager now even than she was before."

Jacques nodded, stroking his moustache. "Your daughter saw fit to inform the Mistralians, however- they have left without signing the contracts."

"That _is _unfortunate," Willow nodded, her eye twitching slightly. "I hope you have disciplined her appropriately?"

"As well as I can, under the circumstances," Jacques nodded. "I hope you bring good news from Argus?"

"I have managed to garner interest with our northern brethren," Willow confirmed. "They would like to arrive and inspect the site themselves."

"I see," Jacques nodded. "Well, I do have _some _good news on my end- we have two new workers at The Widow's Web- a boy and a girl, fresh from the store. I'm sure you have some interest in being first in line."

"That I do," Willow nodded, adjusting her collar slightly. "That I do."

XXXX

Less than an hour later found the spouses crossing the river marking the border between Vytal and its neighboring kingdom of Atlas, where some boys and girls in rather revealing clothing attended the dock. "Greetings, Mr. Schnee," one of the girls said warmly as she assisted him out of the boat.

"I hope you don't intend on going through the casino first, Jacques," Willow piped up, throwing a withering glance in their direction as one of the boys assisted her out.

"Of course not," Jacques waved aside. "Games of chance are hardly becoming of those of _our _station."

They entered a large building overlooking the river, and crossed to a bar behind which were the twin keepers of the establishment- Melanie and Miltia Malachite, dressed in their usual color-coded red and white attire.

"I will have a red wine," Jacques began.

"As will I," Willow agreed, taking a seat beside him.

"Two red wines, coming up," Melanie sighed, moving about behind the counter.

"Truly, your intellect never ceases to amaze," Jacques commented drily, earning a glare from Miltia.

"I hear you have some new employees," Willow spoke up, drawing the twins' attention.

Melanie smirked. "Ask, and ye shall receive." She snapped her fingers, and a pair of what appeared to be siblings passed through a nearby curtain, glancing nervously at one another as they fidgeted around in their 'work clothing.'

"Ever the lucky ones, aren't we, Schnee?" Miltia commented as both husband and wife crossed the room to their respective hosts, who trembled as they led them back through the curtain into the back rooms of the establishment.

XXXX

"This is fantastic pie," Pyrrha complimented as her dinner with the Wukongs drew to a close. "My compliments to the chef."

Michelle Wukong flashed a wide grin and a thumbs up in her direction. "Well, I think it's about time Fei and I retired for the night, don't you think?"

"Good night, Ms. Nikos," Fei smiled politely as his wife moved to wheel him away.

"Good night, Mr. Wukong- Mrs. Wukong," Pyrrha smiled, before turning to Sun. Sun cut her off before she could say anything, counting seconds in his head. When a door snapped shut above, he finally lowered the hand, instead motioning for her to speak.

"I don't think that it's wrong... the things we're thinking, or doing," Pyrrha began. "Not if... not if it's the truth. Jaune would have wanted us to be happy, and if that means finding comfort in each other... developing _love _for each other... I can't bring myself to think he'd have stood in the way."

Sun smiled wanly at the floor. "He _was _that type of guy, wasn't he? Always wanting to be a hero, no matter the cost to himself."

"That he was," Pyrrha nodded, fighting back tears. "Of course, he'd want us to hold him in our hearts... but he'd never want that memory to become a burden. We can cry our lives away, but... I think we both know that if he could talk with us, he'd say to keep moving forward- keep moving on... in each other's arms, if we must."

Throughout her speech, she'd been moving closer to Sun, and as she concluded, she wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his lips- one that Sun returned in full force. Slowly, he began pushing her backwards onto the sofa.

XXXX

Ruby practically danced into her room that night, playing on her whittled flute all the while. It was a tune she remembered Yang singing to her when she was a baby. _Don't you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart, I will burn like the sun that will keep you save and warm!_

She stopped playing when she heard her scroll buzzing- she picked it up. "Ruby Rose speaking!"

"This is Lie Ren," came the voice on the other end.

"Oh! Ren! Any news on Scarlet David?" Ruby asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid his spirit remains distant from his body," Ren explained regretfully. "His parents informed me that he had recently quit a job at From Dust Til Dawn- the local department store."

"Anything else?"

"There was a man lurking around his room- a one-armed man. I could see no reason for him to be there, and he managed to escape through the morgue."

Ruby started. "A one-armed man? What did he look like?"

"Tall, white coat, bowler hat. It was the left arm he was missing."

Ruby bit her lip, recalling the man she'd met on the elevator. "Keep watch on Scarlet- I want a policeman outside his door at _all times."_

"Of course," Ren agreed.

Ruby heard a knocking on her door behind her. "We can talk more in the morning," she said before hanging up, turning and heading to the door to find a piece of paper on the floor. She opened the door, glancing up and down the hallway, but could find nobody who might have committed the act.

She pulled back into her room, unfolding the paper to find a message written in immaculate cursive- _The answers lie in the Widow's Web._

She raised the paper to her nose and sniffed- she made out a faint trace of perfume. She smiled, already formulating a good guess who had sent this message as she lay herself down on her bed.

XXXX

Cardin was very stiff as he steered Sargon through the Emerald Forest, headlights forming the small pool of light that guided him and Sky through the trees to the appointed meeting place with Adam Taurus.

They had been hesitant to even participate in this transaction- without Jaune's half of the money, they were walking into a very... tense situation. But... that was why they were coming prepared.

"Triple-check," Cardin muttered as he brought his car to a stop. "You have it, right?"

Sky nodded, unveiling a switchblade that he returned to his pocket after demonstrating that it was in perfect working order.

The two exited the car, relying on a flashlight to carry them over the last few yards to the tree where Adam was supposed to be waiting.

Except he wasn't there- no matter how much Cardin flashed his light around, searching for their contact, he simply did not appear.

"The stuff's here," Sky pointed out, kneeling down next to the tree, picking up a deflated football- useless garbage to anyone else, but could mean quite a bit to them.

"Let me look," Cardin demanded, holding out his hand. Sky gently tossed it over to him. He didn't even have to look inside to realize the truth. "It's empty."

As if this declaration were a code word, a flashlight clicked on right next to them, revealing a tall, burly man with red hair, through which pierced a pair of bull horns. "I'll make this simple, so your primate brain can grasp it," he growled- Cardin could almost imagine steam flowing out of his nostrils. "I want my money."

Sky gulped, keeping his eyes fixed on the shotgun Adam was currently keeping in his off hand.

Cardin, however, was preoccupied with the other person- the figure dressed in black, leaning against a tree twenty to thirty feet behind Adam. "You, uh... you brought a friend, Adam?"

"Never mind that," Adam grunted scornfully. "Don't worry about them, worry about what will happen to you if I don't get my money."

"There's... there's been a problem," Sky forced out- it was currently taking everything he had not to void his bowels on the spot. "Jaune... Jaune had the other half of the money in a safe deposit box- the cops have it now."

"Oh, look who knows so much about problems," Adam snarled, slowly circling around them.

"We'll get it to you!" Cardin promised, turning to keep his eyes fixed on his aggressor. "Once this all blows over, and they find the killer, we'll get it to you!"

"You think this is chump change?" Adam growled. "Perhaps to you apes, but this faunus needs a new pair of shoes."

"Look, we get the situation!" Cardin piped up, almost pleading. "No need for you to hand over the goods tonight- let's just call this all off until we can get the money back!"

"Do I look like a bank to you?!" Adam barked.

"I get where you're coming from!" Cardin struggled to appease him. "But... how was I supposed to see this coming? I didn't figure Jauney-boy was gonna drop dead on us!"

"Maybe you should have," Adam grunted. "That boy loved getting himself into trouble."

Cardin gulped. "T-t-tell me about it," he fought to say through chattering teeth.

Adam stood directly in front of him, glaring down- despite there being barely an inch in height difference, Cardin felt as though he was craning his neck up at a horrible goliath. "Maybe I will... one of these days."

Before either could react, Adam raised the gun and aimed it directly between Sky's eyes. "Hand out of your pocket, Lark."

Sky jumped, nervously allowing his knife to slip out of his hand, raising both arms above his head in complete and total surrender.

Adam scoffed. "You think you two know so much about the crappy side of life, don't you? You haven't even _begun _to taste desperate. Imagine living on the road, driving back and forth across this godforsaken kingdom, out of your house for days at a time. Finally, you get back home, and find that the only woman who can begin to understand you is sleeping around behind your back."

Cardin felt sweat gathering on every part of his body. "Sounds... sounds pretty bad."

"I'd fucking say so," Adam hissed.

Cardin gulped again, wondering if he dared- ultimately deciding he had to know. "You... you have any idea who it is?"

"You worry about yourself," Adam commanded. "I'll take care of it- clean house, no matter what it takes."

"I believe you!" Cardin nodded fervently. "And don't worry- we'll take care of the money- one way or another, we _will _get this money for you! Don't even worry about it!"

Adam's lips pulled up, and to both boys' surprise, he began to laugh. For a solid minute, he laughed uproariously, looking particularly demented as the light from his flashlight shone upon him from beneath.

Finally, he stopped, appearing just as serious as when he'd first appeared. "Take a walk, monkeys."

"Huh?" Cardin wondered aloud, hoping they were dismissed, but not willing to assume- not in this situation.

"I said, _take a fucking walk!_" Adam shouted, raising the gun again- Cardin and Sky both raised their arms in surrender. "WALK!"

They wasted no further time, turning around and sprinting back to Sargon, parked right where they'd left it. They threw one last glance back- Adam had disappeared. Just as they were preparing to breathe a sigh of relief, a deflated football came out of nowhere, slapping down on the hood of the car.

They both clambered in- Cardin started the car up and took off back into the night, allowing the football to slide off the hood.

Sky lowered his head onto the glove compartment in front of him. "That's enough... I'm out, Cardin. I can't keep doing this. I'll help you out with this- get the target off my back- but then I'm out."

He expected Cardin to protest- to provide one of the many ready-made excuses he had lined up as to why they _needed _to continue this shady business with the psychopathic bull faunus- but he did _not _expect Cardin to agree.

And yet there he was, nodding. "Yeah... yeah, I'm done. One last job, and I'm leaving all this behind for good."

XXXX

It was around noon the next day that Yatsuhashi found himself sneaking into his own home, right across from his mechanic shop. His hands were thoroughly coated in thick, black grease, leading him to struggle opening the door with just his elbows. After a sufficient amount of effort, however, he managed it.

He attempted to sneak past Neon in the living room- she'd been a little on-edge all morning, and was currently working it out with one of her exercise machines. Unfortunately, he was so intent on her that he failed to notice the roller skates laying all around the floor until he stepped into one, sliding and spectacularly falling on his back with a resounding thud, spreading grease all over another nearby pair.

"_Yats!" _Neon screeched, spinning to glare at him as she realized what had just happened. "Do you have any _idea _what you just did?!"

"Sorry, Nyan, I didn't see them," Yatsuhashi grunted as he attempted to rise to his feet without dirtying the floor any further. He desperately hoped Neon's high school nickname would sooth the incoming storm- no such luck.

"You're ruining my skates! I had those laid out on _purpose! _I was up all _night _working on them! Perfectly silent roller skates! They're going to take the world by _storm!_"

"I'm very sorry, Neon," Yatsuhashi apologized again- for all the good it did him.

"Yatsuhashi Daichi, you make me _sick!_" Neon shouted. She threw herself back into the exercise machine, this time pushing it past its limits, bending the bars as easily as if they were made out of licorice.

Yatsuhashi, seeing nothing further to be gained here, continued into the restroom to wash his hands.

XXXX

Velvet winced as she walked around her house- while most of the injuries were more internal in nature, there was some stray bruising on her face- a black eye in particular. With this pain in mind, it seemed only natural that she spent most of the day watching tv instead of trying to move around too much.

The only show on at the moment was _Mario Mario-_ a wacky comedy about a pyromancer attending a school for people with special powers. She'd heard plenty of good things about it, but it wasn't her cup of tea- far too many references and fourth wall breaks constantly broke her immersion. She turned it off and leaned back in her chair, content to examine individual pieces of dirt clinging to the ceiling.

Content, that is, until she heard a familiar tapping at her door. She rose to her feet and made her way there, uncertain how to feel as she called out, "What are you doing here, Cardin? You know what will happen if we're caught!"

"Don't worry, Velvet," came Cardin's reassuring voice from the other side. "Adam's getting his truck fixed at Big Daichi's place, he'll be out for a few hours."

Velvet bit her lip slightly. "And Sargon?"

"Nowhere in sight," Cardin assured her. "Come on, open the door."

Velvet held her breath as she opened the door a crack. "You can't keep coming over here like this, Cardin." She bit her lip, choking out the next words. "We... we shouldn't see each other for a while."

Cardin pushed against the door, Velvet offering only token resistance, eventually pulling away and determinedly looking in the opposite direction.

Cardin hesitated- he hated to use physical force on her, after all this time, but there was clearly something wrong with her. Still, it felt wrong to him when he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, gently as he could, and coerced her into turning around, revealing her battered, bruised face.

A dark anger entered his heart. "What did that bastard do to you?" he growled.

"I lost his shirt." Velvet pulled away, looking in the opposite direction. Memories flashed through her mind of when the situation was reversed- when she used to flee into Adam's arms to escape Cardin's bullying and cruel taunts. Now, here stood her old tormentor, struggling to comfort her as her old protector assaulted her with a bar of soap in a sock. "If he finds out, he'll kill you."

Cardin gently reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If he ever does this again... _I'll _kill _him._ And I am _dead _serious about that." Velvet was his angel of salvation, and he'd allow nobody to hurt her again.

Velvet broke into sobs as she pulled him down towards her lips.

XXXX

Coco spun around when she heard the bell to her diner ring, and smiled when she saw Yatsuhashi raising a hand in the air. "I could really use some of your finest coffee right now," he smiled gently as he crossed the floor in a couple strides and took a seat at the counter. Coco grinned, providing the coffee the moment he pulled up.

"Well, you look like a man who's carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders," she teased gently- she loved playing into the archetype of the kindly bartender. "Care to spill your heart, stranger?"

"I'm in the doghouse again," he sighed. "Got grease all over me, tripped over some roller skates, and Neon broke another machine."

"Still on about the roller skates, huh?" Coco smiled. "Bumped into her at the department store yesterday- she was going on and on about them."

"You know how Neon gets," Yats nodded wearily. He looked up as he felt Coco gently caressing the bandage from where he hit the floor two nights ago.

XXXX

For the first time in a long while, Lie Ren was well and truly stumped. "Yang... what is your sister doing?"

Yang chuckled. "Ren, I'm sure she's about to explain everything- and when she does, we'll be even more confused than we are now."

At Ruby's urging, the four of them- Ruby, Yang, Ren and Nora had gathered at the edge of the Emerald Forest, in a small clearing often used for storing firewood. Nora had single-handedly carried out a large table and filled it with pancakes, cookies and donuts. Meanwhile, Yang had dragged out a blackboard, while Ren followed her instructions to gather a bucketful of stones. Nora and Ruby were currently on opposite ends of a colossal tape measure, marking out the distance between the table and blackboard and an old, petrified lump of wood some yards away. Yang had just finished her task- writing down the names of several people related to the case on the blackboard- while Ren had just finished positioning a glass bottle atop the stump.

"Alright... 64 feet exactly!" Ruby called to Nora, who beamed as she grabbed a wooden block and set it down on the ground right where she stood. "_Perfection!_"

Yang couldn't help smirking and shaking her head as she tossed her chalk over her shoulder.

Ren looked up. "Ms. Rose, where do you want me to keep these rocks?"

Ruby waved her hand as she jaunted over. "Please, please, just call me Ruby. And, uh- just drop the bucket by the blackboard for now."

Nora beamed when she heard a loud beeping. "COFFEE!" she cheered, heading to the table and grabbing a pot from her portable coffee maker- a crucial piece of VPD equipment that saw them through their most trying times.

"Lay it on me!" Ruby grinned, accepting a mug and mixing in her usual cream and sugar before taking a drink- and instinctively spitting it back up. "Aah! Hot, hot, _hot!_"

Yang and Nora laughed at her antics, while Ren crossed his arms, still waiting to find out how any of this was supposed to help them in their investigation.

Ruby placed her mug back on the table, and indicated the multiple picnic chairs sitting nearby. "If you could all take a seat, I'll explain exactly what it is we are about to do."

Her three companions obediently sat down, leaving Ruby to grab a stick to use as a pointer. "Alright, to begin with, how many of you are familiar with the history of Menagerie?"

"Menagerie?" Yang asked, tilting her head. "It started as a faunus colony, and eventually expanded into an entire country."

"_Two _countries," Ruby corrected. "North and South, divided by radically different ideals. Generally speaking, the North tends to be the more peaceful, courtesy of their spiritual leader, Robyn Hill. The break came when the faunus now comprising South Menagerie rose up and attempted to seize power with military strength, leaving Robyn Hill in charge purely as a figurehead. It was ten years later that the faunus now comprising North Menagerie fought back, commencing a civil war that eventually split the country in two- during the war, Hill was forced to flee to Vacuo for her own safety, where she remains to this day.

"Three years ago, I had a dream that awakened me to the plight that North Menagerie faces-it filled me with a desire to help them in any way I can. This same dream granted me knowledge of a deductive technique stemming from North Menagerie's spiritual beliefs, tied to the coordination of one's mind, body and spirit in order to bring out one's deepest intuition."

Yang blinked- never had she imagined her sister using so many big words to describe... she honestly wasn't sure what.

"Now, we can begin! Over the past two days, Yang and I have gathered a list of names, each person tied deeply to Jaune Arc on some level. These people seem to be the ones tied closest to this case, in one way or another. Yang, your job is to give these names one by one, and describe their relationship to Jaune."

"Okay," Yang shrugged, rising to her feet.

"Ren, your job is to keep the rocks near me, and put a check next to any name where I hit the bottle."

Ren quirked a brow- he thought he had a _vague _idea where this was going, but true to Yang's prophecy, he was almost more confused now than he was in the first place. "If you say so," he said aloud, rising to his feet, lifting the bucket with relative ease with one hand and picking up a piece of chalk in the other.

"Nora, stand by the stump and prepare to return or replace the bottle if I hit it," Ruby ordered.

"You _got it, _boss!" Nora beamed, leaping to her feet and sprinting across the clearing to the stump.

"Okay, we all ready?" Ruby called out.

"Ready!" Nora beamed with an over-the-top salute.

"Ready," Yang shrugged.

"...As I'll ever be," Ren decided.

Ruby nodded, taking her first stone and stepping up to the block of wood marking 64 feet from the stump.

Yang cleared her throat. "Pyrrha Nikos- secret girlfriend."

"Pyrrha Nikos," Ruby whispered to the stone before tossing it as hard as she could- it landed a foot or so to the stump's right.

Ruby picked up another stone as Yang recited, "Blake Belladonna- received tutoring in English from Jaune Arc."

"Blake Belladonna."

The stone struck the stump the bottle was sitting on, but not the bottle itself.

Ren cleared his throat. "So, just to be clear, I shouldn't have checked anything off yet, correct?"

"Correct," Ruby nodded. "Yang?"

Yang sighed. "Bartholomew Oobleck, Jaune's secret psychiatrist."

"Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck."

The stone glanced off the side of the bottle, knocking it to the ground- still perfectly intact.

"You did it!" Nora cheered. "Nice _shot!_"

"Thanks, Nora!" Ruby called back. "Put it back up, would you?" As Nora brightly nodded, Ruby turned to Ren. "Half a check for Oobleck- the bottle was hit, but didn't break."

"Got it," Ren nodded, providing another stone as he jotted down the appropriate information on the blackboard.

When everything was ready, Yang delivered the next name. "Whitley Schnee- Jaune was his special educator."

"Whitley Schnee."

The stone soared over the bottle, landing on the opposite side of the clearing.

"Coco Adele- worked with Jaune to organize the Meals on Wheels program."

"Coco Adele."

A clear foot in front of the stump.

"Velvet Scarlatina- a friend of Jaune's who works at the diner."

"Velvet Scarlatina."

The stone bounced off of an oil drum and smacked Nora in the face.

"Sorry, Nora!" Ruby cringed.

"Are you okay?" Ren called out, genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm- I'm fine, Ren!" Nora called back, staggering around a bit as she rubbed at the spot. "It didn't hurt- I'm fine!"

"Can't hurt what you don't got!" Yang called, a smirk on her face. Ruby rolled her eyes and gave her sister a swat on the shoulder. Nora, on the other hand, chuckled as she made her way back to her spot- standing a little further back this time.

Yang cleared her throat, speaking directly to Ruby instead of reading the next name. "Uh, Rubes? Quick question- all this is really because of a dream?"

"Yup!" Ruby nodded happily, bright smile in place.

Yang blinked, sighing as she continued on. "Widow's Web... that doesn't sound like a name."

Ruby snapped her fingers. "Oh, that's right! I wrote that down so I'd remember- I got an anonymous note last night- _The answer lies in the Widow's Web._"

"Not a very common spider around here," Ren reflected.

"Not a spider," Yang shook her head. "It's a casino just on the other side of the river- Atlas's side. _That's _the Widow's Web."

"Sounds like we'll have to check that place out," Ruby muttered. "Go ahead and erase that, Ren."

Ren sighed, but did as he was told.

"Okay... Adam Taurus," Yang continued. "Truck driver, married to Velvet Scarlatina... relationship to Jaune unknown."

Ruby blinked, clutching the stone tightly in her hand. "Adam Taurus," she whispered.

The stone smashed into the bottle, shattering it into fragments. Nora let out a loud whoop of excitement as Ren placed a firm check next to the name, as Ruby and Yang glanced at each other, already laying out their next course of action.

XXXX

Weiss let out a sigh of contentment as she entered Coco's Diner. It didn't serve quite the same food she was accustomed to, but perhaps that was why she liked it- when she came here, she could get away from the expectations of her family and feel somewhat normal for once.

She moved to the jukebox by the entrance and inserted some coins for her favorite song, _Mirror Mirror, _before moving to the counter.

"Hey, if it ain't Weiss Schnee," Coco greeted her as she exited the kitchen.

"Coco," Weiss greeted with a polite smile. "I could use some black coffee today."

Coco nodded, and provided. Weiss responded with thanks, and spent a moment looking into the pool of darkness within her cup, taking a brief sip before her reverie was interrupted by a blond monkey faunus plopping himself down next to her. "Hey, there, Ice Queen," he greeted with a smile.

"I _do _wish you'd stop calling me that," Weiss responded, almost on reflex.

"Haven't been seeing you around lately."

Weiss took another sip of coffee. "I've been finding Jaune's death to have a... surprising impact on my life."

Sun's eyes lowered. "Huh... I didn't think you even liked him all that much."

"There were things about him I didn't like," Weiss nodded, "but to say that I outright despised him would be... rather simplistic. He was kind, thoughtful... he always did his best to care for my brother, Whitley. In a way, I suppose I _did _love him... just not in the way he might have wished."

With that, a long silence fell between them, Weiss spinning a finger around her mug, before finally speaking with, "Sun... do you like coffee?"

Sun blinked. "Can't say I really do- too bitter for my taste."

Weiss smiled. "Well, Ruby Rose _loves _coffee- with blasphemous amounts of cream and sugar, but still."

A smile slipped onto Sun's face at what he perceived as an unusual case of hero-worship, but remained silent.

Once again, it was up to Weiss to break the silence. "Did Jaune ever talk to you about my parents?"

Sun blinked, scratching at the back of his head. "I... I don't _think _so... how d'ya mean?"

Weiss shook her head. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

"Weiss, if there's something nagging at you, I think it's best to get it off your chest," Sun pursued earnestly.

Weiss determinedly remained silent, until the jukebox ended _Mirror Mirror, _and, per her demands, started playing it again from the beginning. "I love this song," she whispered. "Every time I hear it, it's like I'm descending into a dream..."

She rose to her feet, stepping into the middle of the diner, slowly swaying from side to side as she began to sing along with the music. "_Mirror, tell me something... tell me who's the loneliest of all..."_

XXXX

"I don't believe this," Yang said excitedly, examining some evidence pouches Ren had just brought in. "Renny found these a half mile down the railroad from the scene of the crime!"

Ruby handled it with a pair of tweezers- a dishrag soaked with blood. "Nasty," she whispered.

Outside, Nora was taking care of some of her own duties in the lobby when the door opened, revealing a woman dressed in white and blue, her ivory hair held in a bun above her head. She strode in with a straight back, as if she owned the place. Seeing that she had Nora's attention, she quickly issued a command- "Tell Ruby Rose that Winter Maxwell is here."

"Winter?" Nora repeated.

"Winter, like the season," Winter rolled her eyes. "I hope this won't take all afternoon."

In the conference room, Ruby looked up. "I just got a bad feeling, Yang," she whispered.

"What's that?"

"I think Winter's here."

"And that's... bad?" Yang asked in confusion.

"Well... not as such," Ruby pulled away slightly, tapping her index fingers together- a tactic she'd always used when they were younger, and she knew she was in trouble. "She's the best in her field- absolute cream of the crop."

"Well, anyone who works with you, I wouldn't expect anything else," Yang smiled, thumping her on the back.

Ruby smiled, but then returned to her nervous look. "Thing is, she's not exactly trained in the... er... _social _aspect of her work."

Yang let out a low whistle. "And that's coming from _you?_"

Ruby met her eyes, serious as she could. "Just... try not to fly off the handle, okay?"

Yang shrugged, still uncertain what her sister was getting at. "Of course."

Ruby sighed in relief. "Boop!" she smiled, tapping her on the nose, before they both rose and headed into the lobby, where, sure enough, Winter stood.

She wasted no time endearing herself to Yang and Nora alike. "What sort of sad excuse for an operation _is _this, Rose? We're operating out of a _treehouse _here!"

Ruby winced, not daring to look at her sister. "Winter, this is my sister, Yang Xiao Long. Yang... this is Winter Maxwell, chief coroner at the Hunter's Guild."

Winter immediately went on the offensive again. "I have seen some backwater boonies before, but this place stands high above the rest. What are you waiting for, Christmas? Don't you have work to do? They're burying this corpse tomorrow, and I've already wasted half the day traveling to the middle of _nowhere!_"

"Well, I suggest you get started, then," Ruby forced a smile, clapping her hands together.

"I'll get Ren- he can show you to the morgue," Yang said, her voice cold and emotionless. Ruby winced- that was _not _a good sign.

"And here's the current autopsy report!" she offered, stepping between the other two women.

Winter took one look at it before rolling her eyes. "I didn't realize they offered doctorates as cereal prizes these days," she scoffed. "I'll be up all night trying to piece this mumbo-jumbo together."

"Maxwell," Yang spoke up. Ruby looked at her through one eye, the other shut tight- she still seemed to be in control, but Ruby knew just how fast that could change. "Ruby's told me that you're... good at your job. One of the best."

"I should very well think so, considering the competition," Winter nodded.

"Good, good," Yang nodded. "Because, you see, normally, if some stranger swaggered into my police station and started slinging this kinda shit, they'd be looking for a new pair of dentures at From Dust Til Dawn, understand?"

Winter blinked, her eyes betraying no emotion as she turned on her heel and left through the front doors.

Yang glared after her for a moment longer before turning to Ruby, who had a faint smile on her face. "Proud of me, sis?"

"Went much better than I thought it would," Ruby nodded, flashing a thumbs-up.

XXXX

It was nightfall before Yatsuhashi felt good to return to his home. He tiptoed through the front door, keeping an eye and ear out for Neon, in case she was still upset about the earlier incident.

"Yats, is that you?"

Yatsuhashi winced. "Yes... yes, it's me."

A storm of footsteps came crashing into the living room, revealing Neon with light burning in her eye. Yatsuhashi braced himself as she charged towards him-

and slung her arms around him in the biggest hug she could manage. "Yats, I love you, _I love you, _I LOVE YOU! You're the best husband ever!"

Yatsuhashi blinked- as was so common with his wife, he had no idea what had caused this change of heart. "Umm..."

"But you don't know- how could you?" Neon pulled away, eagerly pacing around as if to siphon off her excess energy. "You don't even know what you've done for me!"

"I... really don't."

"Oh, you big lug!" Neon buried her face in his chest for a moment before pulling away again. "When you came in earlier today, you spilled grease on my roller skates! I was all set to throw them away, when I decided to take them out for one last run... and listen! _Listen!_"

She produced her favorite roller skates and proceeded to expertly steer them around the room- in absolute silence. She ended off by crashing back into another hug. "We're going to be rich, Yats! So _rich!_"

Yatsuhashi dealt with this situation the same way he often did- he smiled and patted her on the head. She gleefully nuzzled up into his palm.

XXXX

Not all couples were happy that night, however. Taiyang was sitting in Raven's room at the Haven lodge, polishing his boots as Raven complained relentlessly to him.

"And to top it off, everything in this house smells like _fish!" _was her current complaint.

Taiyang chuckled. "You should have been there earlier- fish found its way into my percolator. Heck of a way to ruin my reunion with my daughters."

Raven's lips soured at the very obviously chosen words. "On that subject, what did _your _daughters want?"

"Oh, just a few questions," Tai shrugged, keeping an eye on Raven as she entered the bathroom- he quietly reached into a small vase on her bedside table, where she kept a certain key. He kept talking, so as not to arouse suspicion. "Mostly talked to Blake, really."

"And what did they ask Blake?" came Raven's voice- he could tell she was preparing for a shower- now or never.

"Why don't you ask her?" he called out as he crossed the room to the door, opening it just wide enough to spy Blake on the other side. "Here you go- just be quick about it," he whispered. Blake responded simply by nodding, taking the key and disappearing back into the hallway, leaving Tai to return to the bed and continue polishing his shoes.

"I don't suppose either of them wanted to talk to me?" Raven asked, poking her head into the room just as he'd resumed his seat.

"They both assured me that they still remember not to talk to strangers. Does that count?" Tai asked, allowing a little pent-up venom to leak out.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Get your boots off my bed and go to your room."

Tai rose to his feet obediently. "Sorry- didn't feel like spilling polish on _my _sheets," he shrugged as he headed out.

XXXX

Blake treaded lightly into Raven's office, moving a bookshelf to the side to reveal the safe hidden behind it. With the assistance of the key, she opened it without a problem, revealing the sawmill's ledger.

_Both _ledgers.

Blake's lip curled as she examined them. She opened them up, and, sure enough, discovered that the numbers in each were entirely contradictory. She didn't know _exactly _what this meant, but it was already clear that she didn't like it.

Not at all.

XXXX

Nichole Arc stood in front of her own record player, snapping her fingers in time with imaginary music. Finally, she forced herself to put down the needle, beginning a bright, happy dancing tune.

Slowly, her lip trembling, she crossed to the fireplace, picking up a picture of her beloved son, breaking into sobs as she gripped it in her hands and began turning, spinning around in an imaginary dance with her dead son. Slowly, the sobs ascended into wails as the full despair of the event overtook her.

The wails attracted her husband. "Nichole, what's going on?" Seeing what was happening, he attempted to intervene. "Nichole, stop!"

"No, no, _no!_" Nichole pulled away. "We have to dance- we have to keep dancing! Nick, we _can't stop dancing!_"

"Nichole, this isn't- stop! Give it to me! Nichole, give me the picture!"

"WE HAVE TO DANCE!"

The efforts on both their parts to retrieve the picture eventually led to it smashing into the coffee table- the glass shattered, but the picture remained miraculously intact. The same could not be said for Nichole's hands- glass cut into them, leaving long, deep wounds. Nichole, however, barely seemed to notice, lifting Jaune's picture from the glass and caressing his cheek gently, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Nick turned and removed the needle from the record player. "Nichole... you can't do this to yourself. It's not healthy. We need to... we need to accept this... what's happened." He faltered as his wife continued to sob, slowly breaking into tears of his own as he sat down next to her, rubbing her back, attempting to comfort her in any way he could.

All the while, Jaune kept watching from the picture, smiling, but unmoved by the events above.

XXXX

Ruby Rose limited her coffee intake that night- she made sure to keep it to one small mug, alongside some spaghetti for dinner. She set her alarm on her scroll before gratefully crashing into her bed for the day, and it wasn't long before sleep claimed her.

_And in that sleep, she had a dream. A very clear, very strange dream. _

_She, Yang, Nora and Ren stood in the threshold of a door in the hospital. The room inside was the exact room where Ruby had gone over Jaune's body- but it was now black. The dead of night. A man stood deep within the room, watching them. The same one-armed man that Ren had seen- who _she'd _seen in the elevator with her and Yang._

_She knew why they were here- this man claimed to know who had killed Jaune Arc. He claimed to have all the answers- only time would tell if he actually did. _

"_Apologies for the terrible lighting," the man began. "I think you have a bad transformer."_

"_So we've noticed," Yang nodded, keeping her gun trained on him._

"_You say you know who killed Jaune Arc?" Ruby asked._

"_She was my partner, once," the man reflected. "We lived among the people. What words would you use...? I think you'd say... convenience store. Yes... we lived above it. I mean it like it _is, _like it _sounds. _I was touched by her evil- I bore the mark of our pact on my shoulder."_

_The man drew slightly closer, his eyes widening as he began to recite a poem._

"_Through the darkness of future past,_

_The Magician longs to see._

_One chants out between two worlds,_

'_Fire, walk with me.'"_

_For a moment, his eyes seemed to roll up in pleasure. "Ah, but then... but then! I saw the face of God, and was purified! I could no longer work with her, and broke the pact the only way I could- I took the _entire_ arm off." He motioned to the stump where his left arm had been._

"_And who is 'she?'" Ruby asked._

_The man smiled. "_My_ name is Arthur. _Her _name is Cindy."_

_Yang narrowed her eyes. "Could you identify 'Cindy' for us?" She produced a picture of Pyrrha Nikos, but Arthur shook his head._

"_No... that is not Cindy."_

_Yang hesitated, then produced another picture- a sketch of a woman Nicholas Arc claimed to have seen in his house. Arthur's eyes seemed to lock onto it. "Yes... _that _is Cindy."_

XXXX

_They tracked Cindy down beneath the hospital, in the basement- the boiler room was lined with candles in what seemed like some satanic ritual. Crouching over it was a woman in a red dress, unhealthy, burned-looking black hair falling around a set of wicked amber eyes. She grinned when she spied them. "I wondered if you'd come."_

"_You killed Jaune Arc," Ruby accused, wondering if she'd deny it._

_She did not. Instead, her eyes narrowed in anger. "He denied me what was rightly mine!" she shouted. "He stood between me and my destiny- such a creature has no right to exist in this world."_

_Abruptly, she looked up. "I thought Arty might show up himself- but he doesn't seem to be here." She began swaying from side to side as she drew nearer, singing some strange song. _

"_It doesn't matter who you are,_

_born into riches or into rags._

_I'll always be lurking behind you,_

_waiting to catch you in my death bag!"_

_She laughed at the expressions on their faces. "You may think... I've gone insane. Perhaps I have. But I promise this... I _will _kill again!"_

"_THE HELL YOU WILL!"_

_Arthur burst in behind them, raising a cane like a gun and firing three successive shots into Cindy's abdomen- she collapsed into the opposite wall as the candles before her went out._

XXXX

_It seemed as though Ruby's dream may have ended there, but it did not. It entered a moment of blackness, before Ruby found herself in a black chair in the middle of a strange room. The room was at least thirty feet high, and was colored a deep purple. The ceiling and floor had the same pattern- several loops and lines etching their way across in a darker shade of purple than the somewhat lighter background. Instead of walls were drapes creating a rectangular chamber between them, again, probably twenty to thirty feet square. The room was entirely empty except for the chair Ruby was sitting in, a loveseat across from her, and a lamp off to the side._

_Ruby looked at her hands and found them significantly older than before- if she had to guess, she'd say twenty-five years had passed since her time back in Vale. She looked to the loveseat and found an even bigger surprise- a man was sitting there, tall, blond, and very much the spitting image of Jaune Arc._

_A clapping noise sounded off nearby, drawing her attention to the lamp, where a short woman stood, her back turned at the moment. She was dressed in a white jacket, and tall, high-heeled boots, but her most eye-catching feature was her hair, divided cleanly into two colors- a bright, strawberry pink and a deep, chocolate brown. She was currently rubbing her hands together, as if trying to start a fire. _

_At long last, the woman turned to her, revealing a set of heterochromic eyes- pink and brown, just like her hair. She began making wild motions with her hands- it took Ruby a second to recognize it as sign language, for it was being performed in the oddest way- all the motions were being done in their exact reverse, as if she were watching a recording on rewind. She could practically hear the backwards speech in her head- "S'tel kcor, ybab!"_

_The woman reached up, snapping her fingers as she crossed the purple room and sat on the loveseat across from Jaune. Looking at her hands, Ruby spied a ring, upon the appropriate finger on her left hand. It was gold, set with a green stone. The woman raised her hands and began rubbing them together again. An odd humming __echoed through the room, and Ruby looked up to see a shadow behind one of the curtains. Her brain struggled to comprehend the manner of creature that could cast such a shadow, as it moved along as if it were gliding. On some instinctual level, she realized she didn't _want _to know- she had no desire for those curtains to lift and reveal the entity that cast that shadow._

_The woman stopped rubbing her hands together, and right on cue, the humming stopped, and the shadow disappeared. The woman smirked in her direction._

_Jaune was the next to speak- and much like the woman, his communication was backwards. "I ezigolopa rof Oen. Siht si reh moor."_

_Ruby cast her eyes back to the woman- to _Neo- _who was back to smirking in her direction. Eventually, she raised her hands and began signing again. "Ev'i tog doog swen- esoht seikooc uoy ekil era tuoba ot emoc kcab ni elyts!"_

_Ruby licked her lips, and spoke herself- to her relief, her own speech was uninhibited. "Can't you speak? Or won't you?"_

_Neo didn't seem offended- if anything, she was further amused as she began signing again. "I ma eht mra- dna I dnuos ekil siht!" She raised a hand to her mouth and made an odd ululating noise, commonly associated with the old native tribes of Vale- but it reminded Ruby of something else, as well. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it._

_Neo slowed, and finally stopped. She caught Ruby glancing at Jaune beside her, and laughed silently. More signs. "Ym nisuoc. Emosdnah, t'nsi eh? Os hcum ekil Enuaj Cra."_

_Ruby blinked. "But... that _is _Jaune Arc, isn't it?" She turned towards the man himself. "You _are _Jaune Arc, aren't you?"_

_The man tilted his head in thought. "I... I wonk eht eman... tub semitemos ym smra dneb kcab."_

_Neo grinned at Ruby. "S'eh lluf fo sterces. Erehw e'rew morf, eht sdrib gnis a ytterp gnos, dna s'ereht syawla cisum ni eht ria."_

_Music began to play around them- a light, jazzy tune. Neo began to sway to it right there on her seat, slowly picking herself up and dancing her way towards the curtains. Ruby glanced to the man who so resembled Jaune Arc as he rose to his feet and crossed the small space between them, crouching down to give her a kiss, before moving his lips to her ear, where he whispered his greatest secret- a secret that made Ruby's eyes widen as the truth was laid bare before her._

XXXX

Ruby sat bolt upright in bed, and immediately seized her scroll, dialing her sister's number.

"Ugh, Rubes, what is it? It's the middle of the-"

"Yang! I know how to find Jaune's killer!" Ruby shouted.

"You _do?!" _Yang asked, immediately perking up. "Well, I'll be right over-"

"No, no- this can wait til morning. But meet me here for breakfast- I'll tell you everything then!"

"Ruby, this can't wait until-"

"Don't worry, Yang- it can. I'll tell you everything first thing in the morning."

Before Yang could protest any further, Ruby hung up and leaned back in her bed, unconsciously snapping along to that same jazzy tune, continuing to play even within her head.

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism, theories, and guesses all welcome, Gamer4 out.


	7. Funeral

Gamer4 in. After telling me of Ruby's dream, Goodwitch paused yet again, presumably to allow me time to take it all in. I took the opportunity to ask her how she knew all that she told me.

"I am this story's keeper," she answered simply, and would not respond to any further inquiry.

Instead, she turned things around- "Do you ever feel sad?"

I blinked in confusion- who didn't feel sad every now and again?

She nodded at my response. "There is plenty of sadness in this world, for we are ignorant of many things. Many _beautiful _things. Beautiful truths. In our ignorance, sadness prevails. Our tears are real.

"What really _is _a tear? Why are there tiny ducts designed to produce these tears where sadness occurs? On those days when sadness comes, we ask, 'Will this sadness, which makes me cry, this sorrow that sinks itself into my heart... will it ever end?' The answer, of course, is yes.

"One day, the sadness _will _end."

Chapter VI

Funeral

"Oscar, it is 7:15 in the morning- I'm meeting Yang for breakfast this morning, and then we'll be attending Jaune Arc's funeral."

Weiss, waiting at the hallway's end, perked up when she heard Ruby advancing through it, recorder in hand. "I didn't know him myself, so it might be kinda weird... but I feel like I owe him my respects anyways, you know? I'll fill you in later."

She turned the recorder off and put it away just as Weiss made her move, appearing before her with a smile. "Good morning, Ms. Rose."

Ruby blushed, looking away slightly. "You can just call me Ruby, Ms. _Schnee_."

Weiss's mouth went thin. "Weiss is just fine, Ms. Rose."

Ruby broke into giggles, and Weiss found herself smiling as well. She finally stood up straight. "Okay- Ruby and Weiss, then."

"Ruby and Weiss... I like the sound of that," Weiss smiled again.

Ruby glanced around, eyes lingering on the door to the dining hall. "Join me for breakfast?"

"I'd love to," Weiss curtseyed, "but I'm in a hurry. Just wanted to stop by and apologize."

"What for?"

"For running out on you the other day- it was... highly discourteous of me. I... it had been so long since I'd heard anything from Winter, and I didn't expect-"

Ruby cut her off. "I gotcha. It was pretty weird coming back here and seeing Yang for the first time in twelve years."

"Yang? You're Sheriff Xiao Long's _sister?_" Weiss's eyes widened.

Ruby took a seat in the dining hall, nodding. "Yup! Almost thought I was gonna get punched when she saw me in town for the first time- luckily, didn't quite turn out that way." Ruby looked up, meeting her eyes. "Winter is in town, too, you know."

"She is?" Weiss asked, her eyes lighting up.

"She's doing a second autopsy on Jaune," Ruby nodded. "Keep it quiet, though- she goes by Winter _Maxwell _nowadays."

"I... suppose that makes sense," Weiss looked down. "I guess she didn't want to burden herself with the Schnee name."

Ruby gave a sad smile, before trying to cheer her up. "Love that perfume you've got on."

"You do?" Weiss asked, looking somewhat happier.

"Yeah- it... stands out quiet a bit. Mind writing your name down for me?"

She slid a napkin and pen in Weiss's direction. Weiss looked confused, but did as she was asked, while Ruby produced the message she'd received the night before last. Her smile grew when she compared the writing between it and Weiss's signature. "Weiss, if there's ever anything you need to tell me, you can just come right out and say it, okay?"

Weiss turned red as she seemingly realized what the exercise was for. "I... I'm sure I don't know what you mean!"

"Oh? So it _wasn't _you who slipped this note under my door the other night?" Ruby smirked, showing her the evidence.

Weiss bit her lip. "I... wanted to help you. For Jaune."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you didn't get along with him."

"We weren't friends, as such," Weiss repeated, "but I understood him better than most nonetheless."

Ruby nodded absently, deciding to confirm Yang's suspicion. "And the Widow's Web is...?"

"A place just north of the border with Mistral," Weiss explained promptly. "A place for... lonely people."

"Men _and _women?" Ruby quirked a brow.

"Both come, both work there," Weiss nodded, smirking slightly. "I'm sure you're delighted to hear how egalitarian bars of disrepute have become."

A suspicion was starting to gnaw at Ruby now. "Did _Jaune _work there?"

Weiss blinked, as though she hadn't expected that question. "I don't know, to be perfectly honest. The only place I _know _he worked was in From Dust Til Dawn- the place is owned by my family, after all."

Something clicked in Ruby's brain. "Do you know the department?"

"Electronics, if I'm not mistaken," Weiss answered immediately.

Ruby licked her lips. "That's where Scarlet David worked."

"It _is_?" Weiss asked, her attention caught- clearly, she hadn't been privy to this particular information.

Ruby glanced back at Weiss's signature. "You're a good person, Weiss- and, looking at the way your writing slants, a romantic at heart. But... there's something dangerous going on here- make sure not to get into trouble, okay?"

Weiss was blushing furiously again. "A romantic?"

Ruby nodded. "Yup!"

The sound of thunder echoed through the hall- Ruby looked up to see her sister and Nora Valkyrie approaching. "Weiss, you might wanna get going!"

Weiss glanced behind her, and immediately nodded. "Thanks for your time, Ruby!"

"Any time, Weiss!" Ruby agreed quickly as Weiss moved to get off the warpath.

The waitress passed by, providing Ruby with her coffee as Yang and Nora dragged out their chairs with significantly more force than necessary, and sat down across from her. "Beautiful morning, huh, sis?" Ruby smiled at them. "Tell you what- let's get some pancakes- I'm sure Nora would like those."

The waitress flinched as she looked into Nora's hungry eyes. "Oh, yeah..." she growled hungrily.

The waitress was eager to get away from that land mine, leaving the three women of the law on their own.

"Who did it?" Yang asked impatiently.

Ruby didn't answer right away- she was drinking her coffee- downing the entire mug in one go before putting it down and sitting bolt upright, ready for duty. "Yang, let me tell you about the dream I had last night."

Nora was immediately enraptured, eyes wide with excitement, but Yang seemed more exasperated. "Menagerie?" she asked flatly.

"No, not Menagerie," Ruby shook her head. "You were there- and so were you, Nora. And Ren, too."

"So, Oz?" Yang's brows were beginning to knit.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Only interested in the climax- no wonder you were such a hit with boys."

If Yang were drinking coffee, she'd have spit it out at that- as well as Ruby's wide, teasing smirk. It didn't take long for the smirk to drop, however, and Ruby returned to her businesslike demeanor. "Look, my dream is a code, waiting to be broken. We break the code, it'll lead us to the killer.

"At the start of my dream, Nicholas Arc had a vision of his son's killer, and _I _got a call from a one-armed man named Arthur, claiming the killer was a woman named Cindy."

Yang looked thoughtful. "I know _a _Cindy, but I don't think she's connected..."

"I doubt there's an actual Arthur or Cinder," Ruby admitted. "It's all part of the code. According to Arthur, they lived over a convenience store. They were partners in crime, marked by a tattoo- _Fire, walk with me. _Arthur got sick of it all, so he cut off his arm and shot Cindy down.

"Yang, do you know where dreams come from?"

Yang and Nora glanced at each other, then back at Ruby, shrugging.

"Certain neurons in our brains that fire high-voltage impulses into our brain. Impulses that become pictures, pictures that become dreams- but how does our brain choose which pictures to make into dreams? Nobody knows."

"So, how did it all end?" Yang asked.

"I jumped forward 25 years- I was in a purple room," Ruby recalled. "Everyone else there spoke backwards- even the midget who used sign language. She signed backwards."

"Okay, just flag me down when you get to the crazy part," Yang muttered.

Ruby ignored her. "The woman had a gold ring on her left finger, set with a green stone- not jade, I couldn't tell what it was. She said my favorite cookies would be coming back in style soon, didn't his cousin look so much like Jaune Arc? Which he did- almost identical. He's filled with secrets- sometimes, his arms bend back. Where they're from, the birds sing a pretty song, and there's always music in the air. The midget started dancing, the Jaune lookalike kissed me, and whispered the name of the killer in my ear."

"Well, out with it!" Yang burst. "Who did it?"

Ruby leaned back. "I don't remember," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Yang fell face forward onto the table, groaning in aggravation.

"Hey," Ruby objected. "I didn't say I knew who did it, just that I knew how to find them- and I do! Get happy- our investigation just got _much _easier! Break the code, solve the crime!"

Nora had checked out- her scroll was ringing, and she picked it up immediately. Her eyes brightened. "Oh, Ren! What's up?" Her eyes widened. "Well, that's no good!... Yeah, I'll let 'em know right away!"

She hung up. "That was Ren- trouble at the morgue!"

Ruby sighed in resignation. "Winter..."

XXXX

"So, does your blood actually flow through you, or is it just as cold as the rest of you?" Michelle Wukong asked, her arms crossed as she glared across Jaune's body at Winter.

"My blood flows as red as anyone else's, thank you," Winter declared witheringly.

"Where's your compassion?"

"I'm _full _of compassion- full to bursting. However, _I _believe that the best way to express it is to find the true killer, not rush the body into the ground. Apologies if that is a revolutionary concept- I didn't realized I'd traveled several centuries back in time as _well _as several miles into nowhere, but I came here to run these tests. I'm a reasonable woman- I don't ask you to understand these tests- I only ask that you _stay out of my way _and let me perform them!"

"I came here to prepare Jaune's body for burial, and by God, that's what I'm going to do!" Michelle hissed back.

Ren was struggling to hide his own annoyance at Winter as he stepped between the two women, attempting to play mediator. "If I may interject, Mrs. Wukong, Ms. Maxwell- in the absence of Jaune Arc's parents, so it falls to me to speak for them, and I believe I do when I say we all appreciate your work. However, I must insist that we respect this town and its traditions as well- part of which is preparing the body for its funeral today."

Winter sighed. "Mr. Ren, I appreciate that your position here guarantees several insincere platitudes that must be expressed in the most irritating of ways, but there's no need to lower your IQ to match the rest of this town. Everybody listen here- I'll say this slowly, so you can understand it: you can bury Jaune Arc any time- just dig a hole, load him in a coffin, and throw it in. However, these tests are time sensitive- they cannot be done next week, tomorrow, or even several hours from now."

She reached for her tools and produced a drill. "Now, this _is _going to get messy, so if you are of as weak a constitution as has been indicated so far, you may want to leave."

Michelle snapped, reaching over and unplugging the drill from Winter's setup. "I'm officially taking control of the body- you are _not _touching him from now on."

Winter stood before Michelle, taking full advantage of her greater height. "And what do you think _you're _doing?!"

Just as it seemed things were about to become physical, Ruby and Yang appeared on the scene. "Winter!" Ruby piped up warningly.

"Doc?" Yang's eyebrows rose up when she saw the anger on Michelle's usually-beaming face.

Each woman went to their representative. "Ms. Rose, this fool is obstructing justice- I suggest placing her under arrest immediately."

Both women looked to Michelle for her side of the story- "This beast is refusing to release Jaune's body for the funeral. She's inhuman."

Winter looked to Ruby. "You know I don't suffer fools, Ms. Rose- _especially _fools with badges. Keep this _bimbo_-" she gestured at Yang- "away from me."

Ruby winced as Yang cast a _furious _gaze towards Winter. "I've had just about enough out of you," she growled.

"Oh, _really?" _Winter retorted, drawing herself back to her full height to stare down Yang, against Ruby's frantic gesticulations to stop. "_I _have had enough of idiots and _fools, dolts, dunces, dullards, and dimwits. _And _you, _you smallbrained nympho, blithering backwater hayseed... _you _have had enough of _me?"_

Yang nodded, seemingly remaining calm even still. "Yes. Yes I have."

...And she punched Winter across the face.

Winter sailed back into the workbench behind her, where she'd been keeping her tools. She raised a hand to her mouth, and came away with blood. "How... _expected."_

Yang was on the verge of winding up again when Ruby stepped between them, throwing Yang a serious glare as she stretched out her arms. "Back to the car, Yang, I'll handle things here."

Yang closed her eyes, clearly struggling, but finally did as she was bid, turning and leaving the way she'd come.

Winter rose back to her feet. "What's next, Ms. Xiao Long? String me up by the old wych elm?"

"Winter, _stop,_" Ruby ordered, carrying a surprising amount of authority in her voice- after all, in the field, Ruby technically outranked Winter. "Yang didn't mean anything."

"She _punched me _in the _face!_"

"Okay, I'm sure she meant _that,_" Ruby rolled her eyes. "I want you to release Jaune's body to his family. Now. Test results by noon. Those are orders."

Winter clearly had some more biting commentary to give, but ultimately bit it back, stalking away in the opposite direction.

Michelle approached Ruby slowly, seemingly ashamed at the trouble she'd caused. "Th...Thanks, Ms. Rose."

Ren gave her a nod before gently guiding Michelle away with a hand on her shoulder, leaving Ruby alone with Jaune's body. She looked over him- Winter had bumped into his table, knocking his left arm down. She slowly picked it up and returned it to his chest, lightly running a thumb along the mark formed where he had apparently been wearing a ring just before he died.

XXXX

"_Hide and seek, it wants to play again- like a detective, I won't let it get away!_"

So ran the theme song to the fourth season of Mario Mario, currently being watched raptly by Nichole and Nicholas Arc in an effort to take their minds off their grief. The corner of Nick's mouth twitched as the actors rolled by- both the lead character, Mario Mario himself, and one of his friends at the school, Luigi, were portrayed by the exact same actor. As of yet, no explanation for this had been given, but the fact that they were near identical was the source of a great deal of humor whenever they were in the same episode together.

The doorbell rang, and he stood to answer it, leaving his wife to continue watching, biting into her fingernail.

"...Aunt Nichole?"

She jumped at the soft voice and turned to see a young man standing in the threshold of her living room. His hair was black, rather than blond, and his eyes were green and bespectacled, rather than blue and clear, but those two factors aside, he was a dead ringer for her recently deceased son.

"_Mario? That's really Mario Mario?" _came a voice from the tv.

"_No, that's Luigi- don't blame you for mixing 'em up, they're pretty much identical._"

"...Jacob?" Nichole asked, rising to her feet and caressing her nephew's cheek.

Jacob Arc nodded wistfully, wrapping his arms around her just as she did the same to him. "Aunt Nichole... I'm so sorry..."

For a long moment, the two held on to each other, sobbing into each others' shoulders.

XXXX

"Thank you for meeting with me," said the lawyer sitting across from Coco in one of her booths. "I'm sure Hazel appreciates it as well. He's been a model prisoner, you know- inspiring the guards and inmates alike with his dedication to his own rehabilitation. They've scheduled his parole hearing for tomorrow- personally, it would take quite a bit to stop him from being released within the week. Any questions?"

Coco seemed less... jovial than one might be at learning that she'd soon have her husband back- she was leaning back in her seat, taking full advantage of her sunglasses to look anywhere but at her husband's lawyer. "Nope, I'm pretty sure I understand."

"Will you be able to assist Mr. Rainart in finding a job, should he be released?"

"Look around you," Coco gave a half-hearted smile, waving her hand at the diner around them. "I own the best restaurant in town- if I can say so."

The lawyer smiled as he began packing his things. "Mr. Rainart's a lucky man. I hope you haven't been forced to deal with too many suitors in his absence."

Coco's sunglasses came in handy once again, helping her avoid the man's eyes. "A few- but a simple mention of my homicidally jealous husband who's about to be on parole usually keeps them well away."

The lawyer smiled, perhaps a little more strained than before, as he snapped his case shut and headed out the door.

XXXX

"DUCKS!" Ruby screamed in childlike joy as Yang led them along the Haven river towards Adam Taurus's house. "Talk about stuff you never get to see in the city- even the duck ponds we have are too polluted for any ducks to wanna stay- _ducks, Yang, ducks!_"

Yang chuckled once more at her sister's uncanny ability to slip from childlike wonder and joy back to stoic professionalism at the drop of a hat. "So, Adam Taurus- what are we dealing with here?"

"We keep a close eye on him," Yang confided, "but we can never catch him with his hand in the cookie jar. He's the type you _know _is involved with _something, _but trying to pin it down is pretty tricky."

At the moment, the man of the hour was chopping wood in his backyard. His blue eyes narrowed when he saw them approaching. "Good morning, Adam," Yang greeted, trying to remain chipper, but unable to resist returning his suspicious gaze.

"Who's your friend?" he growled.

"Ruby Rose, with the Vytal Hunter's Guild," Ruby introduced herself. "Can we ask a couple questions?"

Adam swung his axe. "Do it."

Ruby shrugged. "You happen to know anyone named Sally, Adam?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Adam glared at her.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Ruby shrugged.

"...No." Another swing of the axe.

Ruby took a deep breath. "What about Jaune Arc? Did you know him?"

"No." *Swing.*

"How well?"

"Weren't you _listening_?" Adam grunted, looking up at her with anger in his eyes. "I said I don't know him."

"Yeah, I heard, but you were lying," Ruby smiled, tilting her head.

"I knew who he was," Adam admitted. "Small town, everyone knows everyone." Back to swinging his axe.

"You happen to have a criminal record?" Ruby asked pointedly.

"Nothing." *Swing.*

Ruby grinned at Yang, then began reciting: "Illegal U-Turn in Atlas, three years ago. Drunk driving, disorderly conduct, and resisting arrest, two years ago. Last year, aggravated assault in Vacuo- charges dropped."

Adam froze at the ease with which she brought up his past transgressions- then returned to cutting wood. "I've already paid for all that."

"Where were you the night Jaune died?" Yang asked- or rather, demanded.

"On the road," Adam grunted. "Called my wife from Vacuo."

Ruby let out a low whistle. "You really get around- can she back you up?"

"Just ask her," Adam grunted uncooperatively.

XXXX

On the eastern side of town stood the Church of the Two Brothers- in its yard was where Jaune was set to be buried. Within its hall was where Cardin was, struggling through his confused thoughts as he sat in one of the pews.

"Cardin?"

He jerked his head upward to see his uncle making his way into the hall. "If you have the time, and inclination..."

Cardin listlessly shifted to the side, granting Joseph room to sit.

Joseph sighed, then turned to meet him eye-to-eye. "I've... attended more than my fair share of funerals in my time. Death in war is always too soon. Mr. Arc's death was _definitely _far too soon."

"I'd fuckin' say so," Cardin growled, glaring at the pew in front of him.

"But we living have a responsibility to the dead," Joseph continued. "We all have responsibility- it's what allows us to function. Every man, woman and child is responsible for their own actions, and how they contribute to the greater good."

"Screw your 'greater good,'" Cardin hissed. "What 'good' does it do to throw someone in the ground?"

Joseph remained calm in the face of Cardin's anger. "It's how we achieve closure. A ceremony that begets understanding- the birth of our will to carry on without those we must leave behind. It's not a lesson I wanted you to learn so soon, but you must learn to carry on without the dead."

Cardin looked towards a stained-glass window.

"Now, I... I understand that you don't want to talk to me at the moment," Joseph acknowledged. "We're at a stalemate- me wanting to grant you some of my wisdom, you unwilling to hear it. I know I'm not your father-"

"Then you can stop pretending to be," Carding grunted in frustration.

Joseph held his mouth closed for a second, closing his eyes briefly, then continued anyway. "Cardin... there's no need to be afraid. Your aunt and I are here for you."

Cardin seemed truly taken aback. "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Of the funeral," Joseph stated, as though it were obvious.

Cardin narrowed his eyes. "You think I'm afraid of the damn _funeral?_ _Afraid? _I can't fuckin' _wait!_ AFRAID?!_ I'M GONNA TURN IT UPSIDE DOWN!"_

"Is everyone ready?"

That was the sound of Sarah Winchester, standing bright and beaming in the doorway. Cardin forced himself under control, standing to follow his aunt and uncle towards the churchyard.

XXXX

Before going to the funeral, Ruby and Yang reconvened at the police station, where they also bumped into Ren. "I'm afraid I have been unable to locate the one-armed man," he confessed.

"Keep looking- he's out there, and with my dream, it's even more important to bring him in and question him," Ruby ordered quickly. Ren nodded and continued on his way.

"If anyone can find him, it's Ren," Yang assured her sister. "I'm sure he'd have been able to track down DB Cooper in an afternoon."

Ruby smiled, but it vanished from her face as they entered the conference room, where Winter was waiting to fill them in on what her autopsy had found.

"I'm sure you're glad to hear that I have enough here to save your rear and get mine out of this godforsaken town," Winter greeted them, cold as ever.

Ruby sat down opposite her, while Yang sat down next to her sister and stared determinedly in the opposite direction.

"Exhibit A," Winter began, "contents of envelope in Mr. Arc's journal- cocaine. Spoiler alert, he had a habit."

"We worked that out already, thanks," Yang admitted begrudgingly. "What else?"

"Exhibit B," Winter continued, not missing a beat. "Two different kinds of twine, dug into his wrists and upper arms. The samples from the railroad car matches his wrists, but not his upper arms. Conclusion- he was tied up twice that night- different perpetrators, different locations. Like so."

Winter assumed the pose that Jaune was likely in, prompting something to stir in Ruby's memory-

"'Sometimes, my arms bend back,'" she whispered, glancing at Yang, who nodded, eyes widening.

"Exhibit C," Winter continued. "Pumice in standing water just outside the car- industrial strength soap. Identical to particles on the back of Mr. Arc's neck, no relation to what he'd have been using in the shower. Conclusion- killer washed their hands, then forced him into a kiss. Like so." Once again, she assumed a pose, as if she were forcefully holding someone's head in place while she violently kissed them.

"My God," Yang whispered in horror.

Winter produced a file full of photographs, sliding them across the table. "Exhibit D- distinctive wounds on neck and shoulder. Claw marks, and bites of some kind. Not faunus- too small."

"An animal," Yang muttered to herself, prompting an amused smile from Winter.

"What's this? Trying to think for a change, are we?"

Ruby raised a hand before Yang could even try to stand. "Continue, Winter," she ordered forcefully.

Winter sighed. "Very well- last but not least, Exhibit E, a small plastic fragment in his stomach, partially dissolved by his acids. I'll have to take it back to Vytal for reconstruction- this task requires somewhat more power than the barely post-stone age technology around here. As of now, all I am able to point out is the letter W etched into it."

Ruby nodded. "Thank you, Winter."

Nora appeared in the doorway, far more solemn than was usual for her. "Yang... it's time."

Yang nodded, wordlessly rising and following her deputy into the hallway. Ruby was hot on her tail, until Winter stepped in front, blocking her exit. "Yes, Winter?" Ruby asked, as Winter closed the door.

"To begin with, have you found anything regarding Qrow and his disappearance yet?" Winter asked severely.

"Not as of yet," Ruby admitted. "Nobody in this town knows who Sally is-"

"Still hung up on _that_?" Winter asked incredulously. "Ruby, he was half-insane that day- you can't put so much stock in one name he rattled off, unless you also plan on examining every convenience store on Remnant!"

"I don't intend to give up on Qrow," Ruby crossed her arms. "I'll look for him my way, you keep doing things your way- Winter _Schnee._"

Winter blinked, but didn't express her surprise in any other way. "At any rate, I happen to have a report here," she changed the subject, producing another paper from one of her files, "concerning your sister's assault on my person. If you could ensure its accuracy and sign off on it-"

"I refuse," Ruby shook her head, crossing her arms sternly.

"...What?" Winter asked, eyes narrowing.

"I said I refuse to sign this," Ruby repeated. "And don't mistake this for my affection for her- I'd do the same if it were a complete stranger, and I'll tell you why.

"I've only been back for three days now, but I was overjoyed to see that this town has retained its decency, honor, and dignity. Death isn't faceless here- murder isn't a number that you count up and file a report on at the end of the day. Jaune Arc's death has affected every last man, woman and child in this town because life has _meaning _here- _every _life. I'd almost forgotten that way of living- I thought it disappeared from Remnant, but it _hasn't. _It's alive, here, in Vale."

Winter crossed her arms as well. "Sounds like you're very happy to return to your shrooms."

Ruby was glaring daggers as she continued. "I've seen how you treat the people here- I've seen more than enough to write a report of my own that would bury you so deep underground you'd never see the sun."

Winter hesitated, before dropping her report on the table, turning and walking out, leaving Ruby to drop the report in a shredder before taking off towards the funeral herself.

XXXX

Yatsuhashi stood in his living room, waiting for Neon to finish getting dressed.

"YAAAAATS!" came his wife, screaming as she careened into the room, wearing a black dress, her hair down for a change, her eyepatch untouched. "How do I look?"

"...You look great, Neon," Yatsuhashi said emotionlessly.

Neon didn't seem to care, leaping up and dragging him down into a kiss, which he accepted with a blank face.

"Oh, last night was so _great!_" Neon crowed. "It feels like we're finally together again, after all this time!"

"..."

Neon turned to him, suddenly seeming uncharacteristically shy. "Y'know, Yats, I... I remember back in high school, when you and Coco were going out. It seemed... so perfect. You and her, the star football player and the head cheerleader, and there _I _was, just some faunus nobody in the stands..."

She seemed to have talked herself down, leaning into Yatsuhashi's chest for comfort. He held onto her, running his hand through her hair, even as his face remained entirely blank.

"I always knew... deep down... that you belonged with me... and once you knew that too... we'd be together forever..."

The front door opened, and Pyrrha walked in, still in her street clothes. Yatsuhashi blinked in surprise. "Pyrrha, what are you doing? The funeral is half an hour."

"...I'm not going," Pyrrha admitted shamefacedly.

Now _Neon _was surprised, turning towards her with wide eyes. "But... but Pyrrha, it's _Jaune_!"

"I can't do it," Pyrrha shook her head, stepping back outside. "I... I just can't do it."

From outside, they heard the sound of her motorbike revving up and taking off.

"I don't understand," Neon whispered, looking to Yatsuhashi with wide, confused eyes.

"She's... in a difficult place right now," was the best he could offer, as he pulled her into another hug and continued running his hand through her hair.

XXXX

Weiss had discovered many things about the hotel whose penthouse she currently lived in- she certainly had the time. However, her absolute favorite was a secret passage accessible from a panel in the fourth-floor hallway, which made its way throughout the entire building, up and down. She had discovered it when she was young, and had often speculated about its purpose since. It had begun with foolish, childish aspirations of hidden treasure, but her most recent theory was the much more grounded one that it served as a place to hide faunus on the run from Atlesian slaveowners- it still wasn't a perfect explanation by any means, but as things stood, it was the best she had.

Regardless, as the only one who seemed to know about the passage, whenever she needed some time to herself, she knew she could hurry off to the fourth floor and enter the old, cramped musty hallway hidden in the hotel, and feel freer than she ever did otherwise. Sometimes, she could hear what was going on in other rooms, but she didn't generally like to pry- except into her parents' business.

That was her current objective, slinking up through the passage until she stood just outside the room where her parents and Dr. Oobleck were struggling to convince Whitley to abandon his headdress long enough to attend Jaune's funeral.

"We can't keep indulging him like this, Willow- he'll never change!"

"Perhaps we shouldn't discuss this while he's in the room, Jacques."

"What does it _matter_? He doesn't understand what's going on around him- he barely recognizes his own _name!_"

"I understand your frustration as parents, but may I request a little more patience?"

"_Patience, _Oobleck? _Patience?!_ We have been waiting _fifteen years _for some sign of intelligent life! Don't preach to us about _patience!"_

Weiss pried a board away from the wall with relative ease, making way for a small hole that allowed her to peer into the room and glimpse Oobleck kneeling down before Whitley. "My dear boy, I'm certain Jaune would like to see you present at these proceedings, but you cannot leave with that on your head- it would only cause more trouble. Please... let go."

He gently raised his hands towards the headdress, but Whitley pushed them away. "No... no!"

Oobleck continued to speak gently as he took his hands away. "Very well... then you do it."

Whitley nodded, raising his trembling hands and slowly removing the headdress, passing it over to his doctor, who smiled indulgently as he placed it on a nearby table, before turning back and gently hugging the young man.

Weiss smiled wistfully as she replaced the board and made her way back towards the main hallways.

XXXX

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy people prosper." So ran the words of Pastor Burns, a man with thinning dark hair who served as the head of the Church of Two Brothers- head and founder. "For though I walk in the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, for thou art with me. He that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live. Whosoever liveth and believeth shall never die."

Ruby looked around at the procession- it seemed the entire town had turned up- Ren, Nora, and Yang were at her left, while Yatsuhashi and Neon were at her right. Across from her, she could see the Schnees, standing alongside the Winchesters, and a little further along, Sun Wukong, glancing around as if searching for another. And, of course, right next to the coffin were Jaune's parents, alongside another young man she didn't know- likely a cousin, judging by his physical similarity to the boy for whom this funeral was being held.

"For no man liveth to himself, and no man dieth to himself," Pastor Burns continued. "O God, entrust this child, Jaune, to thy never-failing care and love, and bring us _all _to thy heavenly kingdom."

Ruby's wandering eyes caught somebody else, standing far away from the rest of the crowd- Pyrrha Nikos, not in any funeral attire, standing beneath a tree, watching with watery eyes and her teeth on her lip.

Pastor Burns had concluded his prayer, and continued to a eulogy. "As most of you know, I baptized Jaune Arc. I knew him throughout his life, instructing him in Sunday school. And, like you all, I loved him with that special love reserved for the kind, caring, and compassionate. He was a bright light in the darkness of the world, eager to spread that light to everyone else in his life. I think that was a source of impatience, as well- he was impatient to spread that light to the rest of the world- that was his greatest dream, his greatest ambition."

He bit his lip. "He used to say I talked too much. I'll not do that today. I will simply say, I loved him, and will hold him in my heart for the rest of my days."

"A-MEN!"

Everyone turned to see Whitley, smiling slightly as he raised his hands in the air. "AAAA-MEN!"

Weiss gently reached out and pulled him back. Pastor Burns smiled at him. "Thank you, Whitley-"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEN!_" came a far more furious-sounding scream, as Cardin pushed through the crowd to the front, fire in his eyes. He glared at everyone there. "What are you looking at?" he demanded challengingly. "What are you waiting for?!"

Pyrrha's eyes were narrowing, her sorrow turning to a glare in Cardin's direction.

Cardin's lip curled. "You all make me sick- you hypocrites all make me fuckin' _SICK! _He was in trouble, and every damn _one of us _knew it! What did we do? NOTHING! All you precious, good people turned your noses away, and plugged your ears! You wanna know who killed Jaune? _YOU DID!_" He pointed angrily and Pastor Burns- then at Yatsuhashi. "AND YOU!" Then at the Schnees. "AND YOU, AND YOU, AND YOU... and me. Yeah, me too. _All _our hands were on the guillotine, and no prayers are gonna bring him back, so you can take your platitudes and _shove them up your FUCKING ASS! _You think Jaune wanted you to pray for him? _He'd have been INSULTED_!"

Pyrrha moved. "Shut _up, _Winchester!"

Cardin snapped, turning and pushing through the crowd to get to her. "_You _wanna talk, Nikos? Why didn't _you _help him, huh?! You're dead! _You're fucking dead!_"

Ruby moved, forcing her own way through the crowd in an effort to keep the youths away from each other. The crowd moved to part for her, but to keep Cardin and Pyrrha apart- even Sky Lark and Sun Wukong got in on the act. With the assistance of Joseph Winchester for Cardin and Yatsuhashi for Pyrrha, the two were kept successfully apart, even as they continued to spit venom at each other.

Before Ruby had the chance to intervene, they were all distracted by a resounding thud- someone had fallen onto the casket. Spinning around, Ruby saw that it was Nichole Arc, breaking into tears as she did her best to pull the entire coffin into her embrace. The machine connected to the pulleys groaned, and began lowering it prematurely- only to start pulling her back up again before it reached the bottom. For the next several minutes, it continued raising and lowering as a mechanic struggled to fix it, and all the while, Nichole was sobbing.

"Jaune, my baby! My precious boy! No... no! Jaune! No!"

Nick knelt down, reaching out towards her, but she kept her arms around the coffin. "Nichole- Nichole! Don't- we can't do this! Nichole!" He struggled to reach out to her, even as he was fighting back sobs of his own.

"My baby! Jaune!"

XXXX

Talk about the funeral continued on well into the night, even at Coco's Diner. As Yang gazed at Ren and Yatsuhashi, who had joined her for a meeting with Ruby, she could hear some of the customers discussing the chaos of the early afternoon, some laughing- it brought bile to her throat.

She instead focused on Yatsuhashi. "There's no way," he was saying in response to her proposed wager. "I know she's a huntress, but it's simply not going to happen."

"For the check?" Yang smirked.

Yatsuhashi shrugged. "Very well... for the check." He paused to sigh. "Look... I know she's your sister and all... but she's been gone for twelve years. Are you certain you can trust her with information this... sensitive?"

"With my life," Yang said firmly as Ruby stepped in. She smiled. "Right on time, as always, Rubes! Can I tempt you with some strawberry pie?"

Ruby laughed. "You always know how to catch my attention."

Yang nodded as Coco appeared. "Ladies, gentlemen. And what'll _you _have, Ruby?"

"She'll have the usual- strawberry pie, heated, vanilla ice cream on the side, cold glass of milk," Yang smirked.

Ruby nodded, and Coco headed back out. She smiled, turning around to Yatsuhashi. "So, Yats... you and Coco, huh?"

Yatsuhashi's eyes widened in surprise, while Yang grinned. "Tonight's meal is on Yats, Rubes."

Ruby blinked in befuddlement as Yatsuhashi accepted the check, before turning to the table at large. "Okay, I'm guessing you called me here for a reason. What's up?"

Ren spoke up. "We've been working for the past few months to track down a drug trafficking operation- they're sending them across the border with Mistral."

"You have a target?" Ruby asked.

"Our current prime suspect is Corsac Albain," Yatsuhashi provided. "Works at the Crow Bar. Likely middleman. I was staking him out the night you came here- he drugged my beer."

Ruby beamed. "Yats, you're a secret deputy?"

"He's not," Yang shook her head.

"Technically speaking, I know it's none of my business," Yatsuhashi confessed, "but I figure, when kids are getting drugs foisted off on them, that's everybody's business."

"Call him a freelancer," Yang stepped in. "Him and... a few others."

"Others?" Ruby asked, quirking her brow.

They fell silent as Coco arrived with Ruby's pie. She eagerly dug in, seemingly forgetting their conversation. "Ohhh... I'm dead."

"Dead?" Yang asked in amusement.

"That's the only explanation- I died, and now I'm in strawberry pie heaven," Ruby grinned.

Yang smiled, then returned to business. "Ruby... what I'm about to tell you, I need you to keep to yourself, understand?"

Ruby blinked- Yang generally _hated _secrets. She strongly suspected that was, in part, why she'd become sheriff in the first place. For her to be demanding that she keep something hidden... "What's going on, sis?"

Yang glanced around, and continued speaking quietly. "Vale... it's a different town. You know that- you remember that, you've seen that."

"No arguments so far," Ruby nodded hesitantly.

"We like it as it is," Yang continued. "But... there's a dark side to it, too. Kind of a... price we pay, for all the good things."

Ruby tilted her head. "I'm not sure I follow."

"There's a... form of evil out there," Yatsuhashi spoke up. "Something strange, lurking in the old woods. Call it what you will- a darkness, a presence, an entity. Nameless, formless, but always there, just out of sight, for as long as anyone can remember."

"And it's _our _job to fight it," Yang concluded.

"...We?"

"The VDF," Ren finally spoke. "Vale Defense Force. Those who came before, those who came before them, and those who will come after."

The smile started creeping back onto Ruby's face. "A secret society!"

Ren nodded. "I think, Yang, that it's about time we took your sister for a ride." He raised a hand and ran a finger down his face. Yang and Yatsuhashi repeated the gesture.

"Where we goin'?" Ruby asked, tearing into the rest of her pie.

"...The Library."

XXXX

The Library was one of the oldest buildings in Vale- originally a one-room schoolhouse, it had fallen out of use after a fire, and been repurposed into its current book-keeping business. As Yang explained, herding Ruby through the large building, bits and pieces had been added over the years until it hardly resembled that original schoolhouse anymore, but that was where the VDF made their base- it the very heart of the Library.

"We also have free coffee," she smiled.

"Well, sign me up!" Ruby grinned as they turned one final corner to find Pyrrha Nikos, standing threateningly over a man tied up behind a small desk. The man was tall, with brown skin, hair, and eyes. From the top of his head protruded a pair of fox ears. Pyrrha greeted them by running a finger down the side of her face.

"I believe you've been introduced to Pyrrha," Yang confirmed, ignoring the elephant in the room.

"...Ms. Rose," Pyrrha nodded respectfully.

"Just Ruby will be fine, Pyrrha," Ruby responded almost automatically. "And... the unfortunate gentleman?"

"Fennec Albain- Corsac's twin brother," Yang explained. "Crow Bar's janitor. Yats happened upon him crossing the border this morning with an ounce of crack tucked under his arm, ain't that right?" Fennec remained silent, but she continued anyway. "Anyways, we decided to ask him a few questions."

"I know nothing," Fennec growled.

Ruby smiled gently at him. "Oh, don't sell yourself short like that." Back to business. "Did you sell drugs to Jaune Arc?"

"I don't _sell _drugs," Fennec insisted.

"Just a mule, huh?" Yang snarled. "How much does your brother pay you?"

"He doesn't pay me _anything_\- I'm not involved with drugs!"

"So that was your _personal _stash under your arm?"

"Starting to catch on, huh, Blondie?"

Ruby coughed. "Must be rough getting to sleep at night, huh?"

"Where's your brother?" This time, it was Ren. "He hasn't been coming into work lately- I'm sure you're as concerned as we are."

"I'm not his keeper," Fennec grunted.

"Do you know who else he's dealing with?" Ren prompted.

"Why not ask _him _that?" Fennec growled in agitation. "He oughtta be back at the bar tonight- any minute now."

"Interesting," Ruby commented, taking a seat across from Fennec. "Very interesting."

"What's so interesting?"

"Well, ya see, we've got you tied up in a chair," Ruby began. "Evidence tying you and your brother to all _sorts _of crime... and you want us to believe you'd just... _give _us his location?"

XXXX

At that moment, Corsac Albain was on his way to the Crow Bar- he was identical to his brother in every way with the exception of his haircut- a short mohawk- and his faunus feature- rather than fox ears, he had a tail.

He stopped his approach when he noticed a small red light flashing on the roof- he immediately took off in the opposite direction. He pulled out his scroll and waited tensely for Adam Taurus to pick up.

"What is it, Corsac?" came Adam's voice.

"The bust light's on!" Corsac wasted no time in bursting. "Fennec's in trouble!"

"You're certain?" Adam asked, immediately paying close attention.

"_Positive!_" Corcac nodded. "I need to get out of here- I need to get into Mistral!"

"Where are you?"

"At the docks, and feeling _very _itchy!"

"Shut up, I'm on my way," Adam grunted, putting down the boot he'd just been cleaning. Velvet turned a corner just as he hung up.

"On your way out?" she asked.

"None of your business," he grunted, pushing past her.

She said nothing, simply looking downcast as he headed out, passing his truck and taking a red corvette instead.

It was just as well for her- it gave her the chance to take the gun she'd just bought out of her purse and conceal it beneath a loose floorboard.

XXXX

After breaking up the meeting at the Library, Yang found herself back at the Haven Lodge, visiting Blake- and immediately noticing something was wrong.

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Blake denied when she attempted to confront her.

"Nothing, huh?" Yang asked, crossing her arms in clear disbelief.

"Nothing," Blake repeated, helping herself to a small glass of champagne.

Yang decided to take her at her word for now, instead taking the moment to appreciate Blake herself. "You... are beautiful," she smiled. Blake smiled back- it was something Yang said remarkably often, but she never tired of hearing it. "But..." Blake's heart dropped- "There _is _something wrong. Please- you know you can tell me _anything._"

Blake bit her lip. "I've had a feeling lately... that something terrible is about to happen. That... there are people who want to hurt me."

"Who?" Yang asked immediately.

"...Raven," Blake answered hesitantly, knowing how liable Yang was to go berserk at the mention of that name- thankfully, she held back for Blake's sake. "Her... and the Schnees. Jacques and Willow."

Yang didn't hesitate. "What makes you think so?"

"I... overheard Raven on her scroll... something about how I'd never suspect. Just... just like my parents."

"That was an accident," Yang attempted to assure her.

"Was it, though?" Blake countered. "...There's more. The ledger in Raven's safe- I looked, and there were two. Each with different numbers."

"...Show me."

It didn't take long for Blake to lead Yang to the safe in question, pulling the bookcase back and opening the safe to reveal only one book. Blake balked- "There... there _were _two. I saw them! There were two!"

Yang wordlessly took the book and began flicking through it. "Not seeing anything unusual here..."

"You believe me, don't you?" Blake asked, a note of desperation in her voice.

"Of course," Yang nodded immediately. "But it's gonna be a trick for me to do anything without hard evidence..."

"I _swear _there were two!"

XXXX

Raven had heard enough. She turned off the listening system installed throughout the lodge and held on tighter to the ledger in her arms- removed from the safe in the nick of time. She turned to a vanity closet and opened a drawer. From there, she opened the drawer's false bottom and slid the offending book inside. She had the drawer closed again just in time to turn and greet Tai, passing by in the hallway.

"Oh, Rae, you seen my bait box?" he asked, spinning his fishing hat around in his hand.

Raven glared at him. "Next time you and that furry want to take a look in my safe, be a man and just ask me straight out."

Tai's face betrayed nothing. "Gotcha. I'll check my truck."

XXXX

There was something solemn in the air as Ruby made her way through the churchyard, eventually kneeling down at the grave of her mother, Summer Rose, where she laid a bouquet of flowers. It had been twelve years- she'd been meaning to come out here this whole time, but it had taken until now to finally do it. She'd like to speak to her, to give her mother a summary of what had been going on in her life since her last visit, but there was another reason she was out here tonight...

She looked up and spied Bartholomew Oobleck making his own way through the graves, much slower and more somber than the Oobleck she'd met at the hospital the other day. She rose to her feet just as he knelt in front of Jaune's grave, and began making her way towards him.

Oobleck, too, had flowers that he gently laid on the boy's grave, remaining entirely silent until Ruby announced her presence. "Doctor Oobleck? We missed you at the funeral today."

Oobleck nodded. "I... I am not a good person, Ms. Rose. Any indications towards the contrary are mere performance. Deep down... I am hollow. I sit and listen to the problems of this town, listen for hours, always ready to lend an ear, but... at the end of the day, I cannot honestly say I care. Some of these people view me as their sole friend in this harsh world, and... I simply cannot care. But... just when I thought nobody would be able to break through to me, along came young Mr. Arc. He... was like a son to me."

For a long moment, he fell silent. Ruby did not press him- if he was to come clean, it had to be on his own terms.

Finally, he did. "I couldn't come today, Ms. Rose. I just... couldn't. I... I hope he understands. That he can... forgive me."

XXXX

Yang and Blake returned to Blake's room, where Yang attempted to comfort her partner by wrapping an arm around her.

"...Do you think it's possible, Yang?" Blake asked. "That someone killed my parents?"

"I... I just don't know." Yang wished she had a more solid answer to give.

"It's the mill they want," Blake whispered. "It's the only part of their Hienton Estates they don't have yet. If it's true... if they were willing to kill my parents..."

"They're not going to get you, Blake," Yang promised. "Not gonna happen. I won't let them. As long as _I'm _here, you're safe. As long as _I'm _around, you can't be _touched._"

Blake smiled wanly as she turned, finally pulling Yang into a deep kiss.

XXXX

The moon shone bright above the Austin Hotel- a party was going on in the Gold Room, music playing while Ruby and Ren met up to enjoy some food and wax philosophical.

"Say, Ren," Ruby began. "Do you believe in a soul?"

"Several," Ren nodded as he helped himself to a small amount of liquor. "According to my people, waking souls give life to the mind and body, while our dream souls... wander."

"Dream souls," Ruby offered a small smile. "Where do they wander?"

"To faraway places," Ren continued. "The far lands of Kadath... Ulthar... Celephais. The Dreamlands, and the Land of the Dead."

Ruby nodded, helping herself to some milk. "And... you think Jaune's there now?"

Ren met her gaze steadily. "Jaune's in the ground, Ruby. That's the only thing I know for sure."

The slow song changed to a faster-paced one, and they looked up to see Nichole Arc moving through the crowd, struggling to dance on her own, before eventually pleading with the others around her. "Will you dance with me?" she desperately asked one young couple, who replied in the negative and took their own dance to the other side of the room.

"You? Will you dance with me?"

"Sorry, no."

"Please! Dance with me!"

"Leave me alone!"

"_Please!_"

Ren and Ruby glanced at each other as another couple pushed the woman away, as her sobs crept further and further into her voice. It didn't take long for them to stand.

"Please, won't _anyone _dance with me?! Somebody dance with me, please!"

She doubled over in pain, causing quite the scene, especially when a policeman and huntress approached her. "Nichole?" Ren greeted, gently reaching out to pat her on the back. She slowly rose to meet them at eye level, placing a hand on each. "Nichole," Ren repeated. "Let's... let's get you home."

"Home," Nichole repeated, still sounding as though she was struggling to speak. "Home..."

Holding her as they might a drunk, they guided her through the Gold Room and out into a car, leaving the party to begin again behind them as they steered her back home.

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism, guesses and theories all welcome, Gamer4 out.


	8. Crimson

Gamer4 in. As Goodwitch delivered the latest portion of the story, one thing caught my attention- the detail of residents who laughed at what had occurred at the funeral. I expressed my disgust that anyone could laugh at such a thing- she simply shook her head.

"Even those who laugh are sometimes caught without an answer," she replied- I was uncertain what she meant, but had long since learned that it was often best to let her continue talking. "These creatures introduce themselves, but we swear we have met them before."

Finally, I expressed my confusion- I had no idea what she was talking about. She fixed me with her gaze. "Look in the mirror- what do you see? A dream, or a nightmare? Was our introduction of our own design, or against our will? Are _we _mirrors?"

She glanced out a window. "I can see the smoke. I can smell the fire. I could tell- the battle was drawing nigh."

Chapter VII

Crimson

Lie Ren sat inside the house of the Arcs- after taking Nichole home the previous night, her husband had taken the chance to tell him about the woman he'd witnessed in their home. Returning the next day, he was currently sketching the woman out according to his testimony, Yang at his side.

"Her hair was black- unnaturally black," Nick continued his description. "It was like... it was burned. Like she'd just come through a fire."

Sun Wukong was there to provide emotional support, while Nichole and Jacob made tea in the kitchen.

"It was filthy... matted, all the way down her back."

Jacob appeared from the kitchen with a tray in hand, balancing a teapot and several mugs on top. He gave a smile to his guests as they accepted their tea, one by one.

"This isn't the first time I've seen her," Nick reflected. "I think... I think I saw her the day Jaune died... crouched at the foot of his bed. She... she looked like an animal, as much as a human..."

"And you never saw her anywhere else, right?" Yang ventured.

"Never," Nick confirmed. "I'd have recognized that face... _God, _her _face!_"

Nichole stepped in as well. "Have you told them about the necklace yet?" she asked listlessly.

"Necklace?" Yang asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Another vision," Nichole explained emotionlessly. "He had it the night after... the incident."

"Nichole!" Nick attempted to reprimand her, but it simply wasn't in him.

"With all Ruby's been talking about lately," Yang whispered to herself. "Nick, vision or no, if it might help, feel free to share."

Nick nodded, swallowing. "It's night- there's a flashlight moving through the woods. A hand is wearing a glove- it reaches out, picks up a rock, and digs beneath it. There's a heart- half a gold heart on a chain in the dirt. The hand takes it. _Jaune's _necklace- I recognized it right away."

Nobody in the room noticed Sun tense up at these words, his eyes widening, and his heart rate beginning to rise.

XXXX

"_Come, now, Mario, you know there's still something between us- don't you remember asking me to the dance last year?"_

"_...I'm going out with Peach."_

"_What's Peach ever done for you? You think she understands you, the way _I _do?"_

"_...I'm going out with Peach, Pauline. You had your chance already, you went for the ape."_

"_Don't say those rumors about you and Link are _true!_"_

Nora was jerked away from the show on her scroll when Yang and Ren appeared above her. "Any news, Nora?" Yang asked.

"Oh, Pauline's trying to get back into Mario's overalls, but he ain't having none of that, he's too busy going out with Peach, but if you ask me, she's just his beard for going out with her brother instead- those two are in a closet a mile deep," Nora rattled off.

Yang lowered her lids halfway. "I was thinking more about the police station, Nora."

"Oh!" Nora lightly bopped herself on the head, sticking her tongue out. "Ruby's talkin' ta Doctor Oobleck in the conference room- said she had to ask him a few questions."

"Thank you," Yang nodded, moving on.

Nora beamed up at Ren. "Hey, Ren! Is something up? I tried to call you last night, but you never answered!"

Ren glanced the other way, looking somewhat awkward. "I'm afraid... there have been some complications, Nora," he whispered. "I... should get moving."

Nora's eyes widened as Ren moved rapidly along. "Wh-what? But Ren..." As he disappeared into a hallway, she practically whimpered, "You _always _have time for me..."

XXXX

Dr. Oobleck was currently entertaining Ruby with a magic trick, pulling out a deck of cards he'd drawn himself, turning them into real, store-bought cards and back again. Ruby had been wide-eyed and overjoyed initially, but as he insistently repeated the trick instead of answering her questions, the novelty had worn off rather quickly.

"So," she repeated. "Was Jaune seeing you for his cocaine addiction?"

Oobleck sighed at her persistence. "Ms. Rose, I genuinely wish to help you, but you must appreciate my position here. My hands are tied by my confidentiality agreement- I'm afraid, under these circumstances, beating around the bush, as it were, is entirely necessary!"

Ruby rubbed her eyes. "Okay... can you tell me _this? _Is it safe to say he was coming to you because he was having _problems_?"

Oobleck let out an unamused scoff. "I should certainly say so, Ms. Rose."

"Problems of a... sexual nature?"

"Ms. Rose, sexual irritation is the backbone of _many _of society's problems- and the kidneys. Perhaps the liver, if I were to wager. I see your map of Northern Menagerie- I am no stranger to their philosophy, though I personally don't generally go further east than southern Vacuo- I have a cousin there who owns a farm.

"Did you know that, in ancient times, the people of southern Vacuo would utilize ginger to ease the profound confusion of life? Confusion that, more often than not, was of a rather sexual nature."

Ruby delivered her most piercing gaze. "We're not talking about ginger, Mister Oobleck, we're talking about cocaine."

"Doctor, dear girl, doctor," Oobleck corrected. "I didn't spend my time on this doctorate for nothing, you know. As for Mr. Arc... the fact that he sought medication at all was a positive sign in my eyes, regardless of the... dubious nature of his choice."

Ruby groaned. "Doctor, you told me you saw him as a son- why are you being so uncooperative?"

Oobleck paused again. "Ms. Rose, I am in the midst of an investigation of my own at the moment- an investigation I suspect will not end before I do. Jaune had secrets- secrets around which he had constructed a colossal fortress. As his psychologist, it was my job to penetrate that fortress, but despite all my efforts, I was only able to make the smallest of cracks in its stonework. For this, I consider myself the greatest of failures."

As he spoke, Yang stepped through the door and asked a question of her own. "Did he ever talk about Cardin Winchester or Pyrrha Nikos with you?"

The corner of Oobleck's mouth twitched. "A great deal. Jaune and Pyrrha were rather close, a relationship that Mr. Winchester frowned upon, prompting Jaune to keep it secret."

"Jaune was raped by two men and a woman the night he died," Ruby interjected. "Doctor Oobleck, I hope you weren't one of those men."

Doctor Oobleck met her eyes directly, and Ruby knew for a fact that he was not lying. "I was not."

"Do you know who killed him?"

"I only have my suspicions," Oobleck replied. "Jaune told me once about a woman in a red car- a corvette. I saw the car on the night of the murder, and followed. We were on one of the old roads through the Emerald Forest when I lost sight of it- I never saw who was at the wheel. That is all I know."

"_Grandma got run over by a reindeer, walking home from our house Christmas Eve!"_

Ruby blushed as she produced her scroll. "That's... my ringtone for... never mind. You're free to go, Mis- _Doctor _Oobleck."

Oobleck nodded. "I'll be in town for the next week or so, but I'm planning on visiting my cousin on his farm in southern Vacuo afterwards- something of a sabbatical, I suppose. With that, I take my leave."

Ruby nodded, looking to her scroll as it continued to ring. "Before I answer... Yang, do you know anyone who drives a red corvette?"

"Adam Taurus," Yang answered. "Not a _woman, _but it's a start."

"And how are we doing on the Corsac Albain case?"

"We're looking for him- Fennec made bail, so I've got people keeping an eye on him, too."

Ruby nodded, preparing to answer her scroll. "Yang... this is my supervisor, Maria Calavera." At long last, she answered, putting it on speaker. "Morning, Maria! How are things back in Vytal?"

"WHERE DO I BEGIN?" came an extremely loud voice from the scroll. "YOU WANNA HEAR ABOUT THE ARC BOY OR WINTER'S NEW BEST FRIEND?"

Yang winced as Ruby sighed. "Jaune first."

"WINTER'S BEEN BUSY!" the voice continued, not missing a beat. "THE TWINE ON THE UPPER ARMS WAS INCREDIBLY COMMON- AND _NOT _THE SAME TYPE AS ON HIS WRISTS! NO ID YET, BUT AS FOR THE MARKS ON HIS SHOULDER, WE'VE PINPOINTED IT AS BIRD BITES!"

"Bird bites?" Yang repeated incredulously.

"SHE'S MANAGED TO RECONSTRUCT THAT PLASTIC FRAGMENT FROM HIS STOMACH, SHE'LL BE SENDING THAT SOON ENOUGH, TOO."

"Send her my thanks," Ruby nodded.

"TIME FOR THE BAD NEWS, RUBES," Maria continued, sounding very grave. "WINTER'S PUTTING THROUGH QUITE A BIT OF PAPERWORK REGARDING HER BOXING MATCH WITH YOUR SISTER. SHE'S AFTER THE SHERIFF'S BADGE, RUBES."

Yang flinched again, as Ruby rose to her feet, fire in her eyes. "Maria, you know how Winter is! Yang oughtta be nominated for _sainthood _for holding out as long as she did!"

"WINTER'S GONNA FILE THIS WITH THE HIGH COURT."

"File it under F for Forget it," Ruby practically snarled.

"RUBY-"

"Tell Winter that if she _really _wants to keep this up-"

"RUBY, YOU'RE GETTING EXCITED ON ME-"

"I'm willing to take this up with the King himself!"

"RUBY, DON'T GET EXCITED AND HANG UP-"

"I'll talk to you later, Maria."

"RUBY, YOU'RE DOING THE THING-"

Ruby ignored her, ending the call right there, much to the bewilderment of Ren, who had just entered with the sketch of Nick's intruder.

"I... appreciate you sticking up for me, Rubes," Yang said awkwardly, patting her on the shoulder. "And sorry for... causing so much trouble. I... didn't sleep well last night."

Ruby waved her concerns aside. "Yang, there are plenty of things to worry about right now, and the last thing we need to focus on is Winter peeing in your pool."

"I... brought the sketch," Ren coughed, making his presence known.

"Good!" Ruby clapped her hands together, affixing her smile back on her face. "Let me see..."

She looked at it long and hard. "Yup... this is Cindy. The woman from my dream."

"_That's _Cindy?" Yang gasped, wide-eyed.

"I was guessing that my dream and Nick's vision were connected," Ruby nodded. "Didn't wanna come with you, in case I accidentally did something to influence him."

It was Yang's turn for her scroll to ring- she picked it up right away. "Hello- really? You did? Good- stay there- we'll be there in a moment!"

"Who was that?" Ruby asked as she hung up.

"Fox Alistair, another of my deputies," Yang answered, stuffing her scroll back in her pocket. "He found your one-armed man."

XXXX

According to Ren, the trip from the police station to Judy's Motel typically lasted half an hour.

With Yang Xiao Long at the wheel, it lasted ten minutes.

Nora ended up coming along, while Ren himself decided to join in with other officers in search of Corsac Albain- much to the ginger's chagrin.

As they pulled in, they failed to pay attention to the black car parked at the outer rims of the parking lot- inside of which sat Blake Belladonna, her scroll out and carefully examining one room of the lodge in particular.

Inside this room was Raven Branwen, walking around the room with a smirk on her face, while Willow Schnee lay upon the bed. "I only wish I could have seen her face," Raven gloated. "Opening that safe for my fool of a daughter, and only finding one book."

Willow chuckled at the mental picture Raven painted. "Where's the other one, out of curiosity?"

Raven rolled her eyes, but went ahead and divulged the information anyways. "My desk upstairs- one of the drawers has a false bottom. Even that simpleton I call my husband doesn't know about it."

Willow chuckled. "You know... I'm growing rather peckish."

"Good luck," Raven snorted. "Room service is years ahead of this dump."

"I suppose you'd prefer a deluxe suite at the Austin Hotel?" Willow suggested slyly.

"What I'd _prefer,_" Raven fired back, "is accelerating our plans with that damn mill."

"We can't rush this thing, Raven," Willow chastised softly. "We need to make sure everything is ready- that Blake Belladonna will take the blame. I doubt it will be hard to pass it off as attempted insurance fraud."

The smile made its way back onto Raven's face- she even let out a chuckle.

XXXX

On the outside, Yang, Ruby and Nora pulled up to find a dark-skinned man with milky white eyes and dark orange hair.

"Good hustle, Fox!" Yang called as they hopped out of their car. "Rubes, this is Fox Alistair- one of our best trackers, right up there with Ren. He's been out the past couple days."

"Glad to meetcha!" Ruby grinned as she offered him her hand.

"There will be time for greetings later," Fox shook his head as he pointed towards the lodge. "The one-armed man is in there. His name is Roman Torchwick."

Yang nodded, taking the lead as they headed towards the room Fox had indicated. Yang pulled out her gun, and looked back to ensure that everyone else had done the same. Ruby nodded- she didn't expect too much trouble from this man, but it was best to be prepared. Fox followed suit, and Nora began fumbling around with her holster as Yang reached out and knocked.

"Mr. Torchwick, this is the police, open up!"

Nora finally got her gun out of her holster, fumbled, and dropped it. It hit the ground and fired with a resounding *BANG!*

Ruby and Fox both jumped away, while Yang, the only one not to see what had happened, hit the deck and began looking around wildly for the gunman.

XXXX

Raven and Willow both leapt to their feet at the sound of the gunshot. "What's going on?" Raven demanded as Willow rushed to the window.

Willow peered outside. "The police are out there, but I can't see exactly what's happening..."

XXXX

Ruby finally reached down and pulled her sister up. "Nobody was shooting," she assured her. "Nora dropped her gun."

Yang sighed, turning to the door. "Mr. Torchwick!" she called again. "I'm breaking down the door!"

No sooner had she proclaimed it than she had done it, knocking the door down with a single kick, leading the charge in to find a man panicking behind the bed- naked from the waist up, a towel wrapped around his nether regions, and his wet orange hair falling around his head. "What the _hell _is this?!" he demanded, sounding scared and angered in equal measure.

"Stand up, Mr. Torchwick, hands where I can see them," Yang demanded.

Slowly, shaking, Torchwick stood up, raising his hand in the air- his only hand. On his left shoulder was only a stump.

XXXX

Willow shook her head. "It's about time I made my leave. Let me know if there's any bloodshed, will you?"

She pulled on a jacket, not noticing the small, round object that fell out of her pocket before she left.

Raven noticed, however, reaching out and picking it up. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of a poker chip, representing 1000 lien, writing around the edges proudly proclaiming its origin- _The Widow's Web._

XXXX

Upon ensuring that Torchwick had no hidden weapons in his room, the police allowed him to get dressed- it was quite something to watch him pull on his fancy clothing with only one arm, but he was clearly quite accustomed to it.

"Now," he grumbled as he donned a slick, black bowler hat, "what's this all about?"

"Can you identify this woman for us, Mr. Torchwick?" Ruby asked, producing the sketch.

Torchwick threw a glance at it. "Nope, I've got nothing."

"What do you _mean, _you've got nothing? You _know _her, don't you?"

"Do your ears work properly, Blondie?" Torchwick grunted, taking a seat on his bed and fumbling around for a cigar. "I _don't _know that woman- never seen her in my life."

Ruby inhaled deeply. "Do you know a woman named Cindy?"

"I've got an old flame named Cindy Louis," Torchwick shrugged, clenching a cigar in his teeth as he went to light it. "Actually, she's the reason I'm in town in the first place- she's in the hospital, I figured she could use some support."

"Cindy Louis, the veterinarian?" Yang asked sharply.

"That's the one," Torchwick nodded.

"The woman who got into a fistfight with a client over a matter of twenty-three cents?" Fox asked from behind- he was utilizing his scroll to examine Torchwick's criminal history.

"Yup," Torchwick sighed with a roll of his eyes. "That's Cindy, alright..."

Fox cleared his throat. "He was in prison five years ago for grand larceny- got out early for good behavior."

"Still did two years," Torchwick grumbled. "After losing my left arm in a traffic accident, no less..."

"So he _has _done time," Yang mused.

"But he never _killed _anyone," Ruby pointed out.

"Of course not," Torchwick narrowed his eyes. "I was a _gentleman _thief, ladies- getting blood on my hands would have ruined my image. Besides, I've kept my nose clean since- kind of hard to steal anything with only one arm anyways."

"He's not gotten so much as a speeding ticket since," Fox confirmed.

"There you go," Torchwick brandished his arm with a smug smirk. "I did the crime, sure, but I already did the time."

"Do you know anyone named Arthur?" Ruby asked.

"About that," Nora piped up, throwing his wallet over to her. "Check his driver's license!"

She looked at it- _Roman A. Torchwick. _"A for Arthur?"

Torchwick sighed as Nora continued rooting around behind him. "I _hate _that name," he grumbled.

"So, you used to be a... _gentleman thief,_" Yang wrinkled her nose. "What do you do now?"

A crash sounded behind them- they all turned to see Nora grinning sheepishly at the pile of shoes that had just flooded out of a suitcase she'd opened. "...My bad?"

Torchwick grunted. "Well, there's your answer. I sell what people need. Nowadays, that means shoes- who doesn't need shoes? I'm a pretty good salesman, if I do say so myself. Two-day delivery, or your money back."

Ruby coughed. "So, the arm you lost... did it have a tattoo?"

Torchwick blinked. "Tattoo? What does that have to do with anything? What's going on here?"

"Just answer the question," Yang demanded.

"Fine, it had a tattoo," Torchwick sighed. "You done?"

"What did it say?" Ruby asked, eyes widening as she closed in on her prey.

"What does it _matter?!" _Torchwick growled. "It's gone now!"

"What. Did. It. Say?!" Yang ordered.

Torchwick broke. "Okay, fine, it said _MOM. Happy?"_

Ruby and Yang threw a glance of sheer surprise at each other.

XXXX

The tone among the officers was far more somber leaving than entering- until Fox noticed something on the ground. "Hmm... interesting..." He knelt down in the dirt, running his hands along a set of ruts.

"You find something, Fox?"

"Someone else was here. Blake Belladonna- I saw her earlier, but didn't think anything of it."

"Blake?"

"I'm not accusing her of anything- it might be nothing, but it _did _catch my eye. From this position, she'd have had a perfect view of that room right there."

Yang glanced around, immediately recognizing the room as belonging to Raven Branwen. Her lips pursed. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll talk to her about it later."

"That may be for the best."

XXXX

Pyrrha was crossing Beacon High School's campus from math class to science when Weiss Schnee grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the women's restroom.

"Weiss?" she asked, confused.

"I've made up my mind," Weiss declared. "I'm going to become a huntress."

Pyrrha blinked in surprise. "Con...gratulations?"

Weiss looked around, running an eye along the stalls- they were all empty. "I've given it a great deal of thought over the past few days, and it just seems to make the most sense. I think Ruby coming here was a sign- I'm going to convince her to take me as her apprentice."

"You're... rather young, aren't you?" Pyrrha asked, arching an eyebrow.

"She told me she was thirteen when she began training," Weiss confided. "I'm certain she's the type eager to pass along her skills... and passion," she added, a tint of red entering her cheeks. "This is my big chance, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha glanced awkwardly into the mirror. "And you're telling me all this..."

"Because I need your help," Weiss said seriously. "I want to help her solve this case- find Jaune's killer. If I can do that, I'm certain she'll be willing to hear me out."

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think I'll help you _use _Jaune's _death _like that?"

"I'm not _happy _Jaune died, Pyrrha," Weiss fired back. "As an aspiring huntress, should I _not _search for truth? As his secret girlfriend, shouldn't you want to know who killed him as much as I do?"

Pyrrha looked away. "How did you know about him and me?"

"I didn't know for sure," Weiss commented. "Until now it was just a theory. Thank you very much for confirming it."

Pyrrha tilted her head in irritation. "Weiss-"

"Point 1, you were his secret girlfriend. Point 2, he had an addiction to cocaine."

Pyrrha sighed. "I suppose that little secret isn't so secret anymore, hm?"

"Pyrrha, you knew him far better than I did," Weiss pointed out pleadingly. "If you know anything else..."

Pyrrha bit her lip. "What else have you figured out?"

"That Jaune was seeing Dr. Oobleck behind his parents' back," Weiss immediately rattled off. "He's taken over Jaune's sessions with Whitley- I overheard them talking about it after the funeral."

_That _caught Pyrrha's attention. "Jaune was... seeing Oobleck?" she asked, raising her hands towards her mouth.

"That's not all," Weiss continued. "Are you familiar with the Widow's Web?"

"It sounds like a slasher movie," Pyrrha noted distastefully.

"No, it's a... bar of ill repute, just on the Mistral side of the river. Boys and girls working there alike."

Pyrrha's eyes were narrowing again. "And you think _Jaune _worked there?"

"I can't prove anything," Weiss admitted, "but if he did, that would be a major piece of the puzzle, wouldn't it?"

Pyrrha wrapped an arm around herself- Weiss could read her body language perfectly. She didn't _want _to believe it, but on some level, knew full well that it was possible. "Weiss... I'll help you. But not _for _you... for Jaune. Understand?"

"Perfectly," Weiss nodded. "Now, _my _next move will be to investigate From Dust til Dawn- it turns out Jaune and Scarlet both worked in the electronics department. I've pulled up some information, and it seems the electronics department and the perfume counter both have an unusually high turnover rate." As she spoke, Weiss made her way back towards the door. "How's _that _for a connection?"

She turned and left, leaving Pyrrha alone with some remarkably confused thoughts.

XXXX

Small town that Vale was, it had no courthouse of its own- most trials were conducted in the Crow Bar, who were paid handsomely for the use of their building. The hearing of Hazel Rainart, however, was of far more significance than most crimes seen in Vale- it was being held in Centralia- and as a result, that was where Coco Adele now was.

Her lawyer met her in the hallway. "I managed to get you and Hazel some alone time before the hearing. He is very grateful that you're here."

Coco forced a smile, hiding the truth beneath her sunglasses. "I'm sure he's grateful to you, too."

He smiled and departed just as Hazel was led out of a nearby room, a security officer right by his side.

Hazel Rainart was a giant of a man- at a stunning eight feet tall, he towered even over Yatsuhashi, and had what seemed like four times as much bulk. His name matched his eyes, while his hair was kept under control even after his time in prison.

His eyes immediately fell on her as he was guided through the hall. "It has been... some time, Coco." His voice was deeper than the foundations of the earth- it seemed to resonate with the building itself.

"What can I say? We've both been... busy," Coco pointed out.

"So the Diner is doing well?" Hazel asked. Coco simply nodded. "Good... good. That is very good."

He drew closer, practically getting on his knees to place his mouth by her ear. "I need you to stand with me today, Coco. Please. I can't remain in prison any longer. It's wearing away at me, much like the tide on a large stone."

Coco looked closely at him- he seemed desperate- as desperate as someone like him ever was. "I know I have no grounds to ask... I know you have no reason to believe... but I have changed. Given the chance, I'd like very much to prove it to you."

Coco remained silent until a bailiff arrived and ushered them into the hall.

XXXX

"Not a night goes past that the events of that day don't replay in my mind." Hazel's voice rang loud and clear through the chamber. "A car in perfect condition loses control on a dry, summer day. A young faunus is struck dead upon the roadside. And I walked away. Why? Why would fate conspire to end this young man's life so early-"

"Your incarceration was no act of fate, Mr. Rainart," one of the interrogators interrupted.

"Of course not," Hazel shook his head. "At the end of our lives, we are judged, every man according to his works. But I believe chance also plays a strong factor in our lives- we must play the cards we are dealt, after all."

Another of the interrogators sighed. "What is the point you are trying to make, Mr. Rainart?"

"I have a great deal to make up for," Hazel conceded. "I destroyed many lives that day- not least of all that of my wife. I wish to make amends, and that is something I can't do behind bars."

The interrogator turned her attention towards Coco. "And what do _you _have to say, Ms. Adele? This would be a difficult reentry for your husband- will you be able to help?"

"I own the most successful diner in Vale," Coco replied, adjusting her shades. "One of the most difficult things when leaving prison is finding a job- but consider that taken care of."

"Would you be willing to accept him and live with him as husband and wife?"

Coco bit her tongue- the hearing may hinge on what she said here. "Well... even after all this time, he's still my husband."

In Hazel's hand was a small domino- one side three, the other four. It was a good luck charm, of sorts, left to him by his sister after her death. In this moment, his fate hanging in the balance, he was struggling to hide his anxiety by turning it over in his palm, hidden beneath the table.

The first interrogator cleared his throat. "I believe we have everything we need to make an informed decision- which we shall do without the inmate's presence. You will be notified before the day is out."

Hazel nodded as he rose to his feet and made his exit, Coco waiting until he had been absent for a minute before heading out in his wake.

XXXX

Ruby and Yang's next stop was the Louis Veterinary Clinic, but as they pulled in, Ruby's eyes lingered on the convenience store that sat right beside it. "Something up?" Yang asked, noticing her sister's gaze.

"In my dream..." Ruby recalled slowly, "Arthur said he and Cindy lived above a convenience store. That sounds... familiar, for some reason."

Yang smirked as she parked the car. "Ruby, how do you even manage to sleep at night?"

Fox and Nora arrived at roughly the same time- Fox struck up a conversation with the man tending the gas pumps, who he seemed to know, while Ruby pulled Nora to the side. "Nora- you mind grabbing me some twine from that store real quick?"

Nora shrugged. "Sure!" she nodded, perhaps somewhat less chipper than usual, before turning and entering.

The lobby of the clinic seemed far more packed than it actually was, primarily due to the presence of a llama name Kuzco. Ruby and Yang did their best to ignore this as they crossed to the secretary and presented him with the sketch of Cindy. "Excuse me, sir, could you look at this and tell me if it's Doctor Louis?"

The secretary raised his eyebrows, but examined the sketch anyways, almost laughing. "No... no, that's not her. She's blond, and a little on the shorter side."

Seemingly determined to get _something _out of this visit, Ruby tried another angle. "Does Dr. Louis treat birds?"

"We treat all kinds of animals here, ma'am." The secretary nodded at Kuzco the llama- his owner was currently struggling to keep him away from a potted plant. "Birds naturally included."

Yang placed a hand on her sister's shoulder- she thought she had an idea where she was going with this. Ruby followed her a few feet away, where Yang brought up her point. "Rubes, there are plenty of other vets in Vale- what makes you think-"

"Only one of them has an ex-boyfriend with one arm," Ruby smiled- only cut off when Kuzco got in her face, examining her rather intently before being led away by his owner. Ruby blinked a bit, before regaining her train of thought. "Yang, contrary to popular belief, the shortest distance between two points isn't necessarily a straight line. As sure as strawberries make the best pie, the bird that attacked Jaune was a patient at this clinic."

She turned back to the secretary. "I'm afraid we're going to have to confiscate your files, sir."

XXXX

The afternoon that day found Cardin Winchester once more chancing an excursion to Adam Taurus's house- with the bull faunus out and about, he and Velvet were free to indulge in some other activities- namely, the making of some intense love upon the sofa.

"I... saw you at the funeral," Velvet gasped as he laid his lips upon her neck, making sure to leave no mark that Adam might notice later. "I felt... so bad. My heart ached."

As did Cardin's- what right did her former tormentor have to her pity?

"Pyrrha Nikos," he growled, still struggling to get over his anger. "She got me arrested once- for _nothing. _Then Jaune started seeing her behind my back... I'm gonna fix her eventually."

Velvet laughed- at what, he wasn't sure, but it was music to his ears nonetheless. "Fix _me _first," she whispered, before pressing their lips together again.

It was with great reluctance when, after another minute or two, Cardin pulled away long enough to ask, "When did Adam say he'd be back again?"

"Don't worry about that," Velvet assured him, twitching her ears a little. "I've trained myself to hear his corvette a mile away."

Cardin's smile began to wane. "We're playing with fire here, Vel. Where is he?"

"Having a meeting with Corsac Albain," Velvet answered with a sigh. "I don't really care for him- he has this... _aura _about him."

"Corsac... Albain?" Cardin repeated- something was starting to come together in his head.

"The fox faunus who works at the Crow Bar," Velvet nodded. "Why?"

Cardin rose to his feet. "This... I didn't expect this... Adam and Corsac... gotta think, gotta think..."

"That's dangerous," Velvet teased, but became more serious when Cardin turned to her with what almost seemed like panic on his face.

"I gotta tell you something- something important. It... it's pretty bad."

Velvet's ears stood erect. "What's happening, Cardin?"

"Adam and Corsac are smuggling drugs across the river," Cardin whispered. "Selling them at Beacon."

Velvet's eyes widened. "I... I knew he was up to _something, _but... but this?"

"I think Jaune was one of their buyers," Cardin admitted.

Velvet bit her lip, then stood up straight. "I... have something to show you."

She beckoned him to the corner of the room, where she pulled up her loose floorboard and produced Adam's bloodstained jacket- "I found this in Adam's truck, right after the murder," she explained.

"You're _sure _it's his?" Cardin asked, his eyes widening as he turned it over in his hands.

"He makes me sew his name into everything," she nodded. "You can see it, right there."

Adam saw it, and nodded, holding it close to his chest. "Velvet, you realize what this is? This... is your ticket out of this heap."

Velvet tilted her head. "You mean-"

Cardin raised his hand. "You don't need to know," he said quickly. "Look- I'll take this with me when I leave, okay? _You _never saw it, got it? Say it. Say 'I never saw it.'"

Velvet blinked, then smiled. "Never saw what?"

Cardin broke into a grin. "Time to knock Adam out of the equation. Just steer clear of him, and try to act normal, okay?"

Velvet maintained her smile as she got down on one knee and produced the other item from beneath the floor- the gun she'd bought the other day. A gleam entered Cardin's eye. "You know how to use that?"

Velvet held it close to her chest. "Care to show me, Mr. Winchester?"

XXXX

It took the combined might of both sisters, Nora, and Fox to carry all the boxes they'd taken from the clinic into the police station. Yang led them towards the conference room, then got hold of Ren. "Ren? Yeah, I need a favor- we've got a bunch of files from the Louis Veterinary Clinic- you mind going through them and picking out the ones who own birds?"

To her surprise, Ren appeared from one of the doors, his eyes closed halfway as he hung up his scroll. "Birds?"

"We're lookin' for the one that tore into Jaune," Yang explained. "Rubes is pretty sure she pinned down the clinic."

She led him to the room with the boxes, causing his eyebrows to rise. "Hmm... I suppose I should get started right away."

Nora, meanwhile, was apologizing profusely to Ruby for her earlier gaffe. "I'm so sorry, Ruby, I don't know what happened! I was trying to pull my gun, and it just slipped out of my hand!"

"Have you ever actually used it in action before?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"No, not yet," Nora admitted. "But that's the thing- I can't wrap my head around-"

Ruby cut her off. "Lack of preparation- easy fix."

Yang poked her head in. "Yup!" she declared, popping the P. "Grab some ammo and meet Fox and I at the shooting range, wouldja?"

Ruby broke into a grin as she chased after her sister down the hallway. A moment later, Ren entered the room, eyes widening when he saw Nora there.

Nora smiled sheepishly. "You hear what happened, Renny? Guess I made a fool of myself, huh? Dropped my gun and it went off."

"Are you okay?" Ren asked immediately, concern clear in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, it didn't hit anybody," Nora smiled, "but still-"

Ren coughed. "Glad to hear it, Nora. Now... I'll be heading down to the range myself later, but for now, I need to get started on these files. Perhaps you ought to meet with the others?"

He gently guided her to the door, leaving her babbling- "But I- the thing is- Ren!"

She turned to the room's door just in time to see it close in her face. "What... what did I do?" she whimpered.

She carried her somber mood into the shooting range, where Ruby was giving a speech to everyone present. "Whoever Jaune's killer was, they were no amateur- it was vicious, calculated, and not the first of its kind. There's no telling what's to come, so before we start investigating again, we should make sure we're all comfortable with our guns." She grinned as she produced a revolver painted red.

Yang laughed. "The tomboy strikes again!"

Ruby smiled, spinning it around her finger. "So, Ren's gonna do his test later... are we sure Fox should-"

"I'm not blind," Fox interrupted. "I know I look it, but I'm not."

Ruby blinked. "Okay..." She turned to Yang and whispered, "What's up with Ren and Nora, by the way?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Body language again?"

"Screaming at the top of its lungs," Ruby nodded. "Alright, we'll start with six shots, shall we?"

"Sounds good," Nora nodded sullenly.

"So, Nora, what's up with you and Ren?"

"I don't know," Nora admitted, kicking sadly at the ground. "He suddenly just stopped talking to me- I have no idea why."

"Oh, you know Ren," Yang smiled in an attempt at reassurance. "God alone knows what's going on in _his _mind."

"Usually, _I _know!" Nora countered fitfully. "But right now, I've got _nothing_!"

"I'm sure he'll let you in on it eventually," Yang patted her on the back. "I know you two- he won't be able to stay away from you forever."

Nora nodded, still not looking too happy, as Yang readied their targets- only Nora and Fox would be shooting first.

Fox fired rather precisely, while Nora's gun usage was more akin to Rambo. When the black silhouettes returned, Ruby took them and examined them closely. "Fox, six hits, two kills. Very good. Nora..."

She made a sucking noise as she bit her lip. "Nora, we're gonna need some practice. _Lots _and _lots _of practice."

Nora nodded solemnly and made her way back up towards the main station, Fox close behind her.

"So, little sis," Yang smirked, "you had any boy troubles of your own?"

"Not really," Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "I already told you Oscar and I are just partners. There _was _someone, once, who taught me about commitment... responsibility... risk..."

Yang nodded as she sent their targets to the far end of the range. "Break your heart?"

"...Something like that," Ruby nodded, raising her gun and opening fire. Yang followed suit, then called their targets back.

Each sister took their silhouette- Yang smiled. "Five hits, three kills. What about you, Rubes?"

Her eyes widened when she saw that each and every one of Ruby's bullets had hit her target's face- two forming eyes, the remaining four forming a bright, cheery smile.

Their eyes rose to meet each other. "...Huntress training?"

"Huntress training."

Yang's scroll rang, and she answered right away, putting it on speaker. "What's up, Ren?"

"I'm sensing an issue with these files, Yang."

"What's that?"

"I'm still in the As, seeing Aaron the aardvark, Alan the jabberjay, Alex the golden retriever-"

"We just need the birds, Ren, go to the Bs."

"That's the problem, Yang, it's not alphabetical by species- it's alphabetical by the names of the pets."

Ruby and Yang threw nervous glances at each other.

Ruby forced a chuckle. "We're... gonna need coffee. _Lots _and _lots_ of coffee."

XXXX

Coco was relieved when she saw Velvet stepping into her diner, uniform already on- rush hour was upon them, after all. She was slightly less relieved by the look on her face. "Something wrong, Vel?"

Velvet drew close to her before whispering, "There's one man too many in my life... and he's my husband."

Coco smiled sympathetically. "Have you tried _talking_ to Adam?"

Velvet winced- she hadn't ever told Coco about Adam's true nature- as far as she knew, he was simply crass. "Adam... isn't exactly the talking type. He was... he was great, at first... a shoulder to cry on after a day of putting up with Cardin... a knight in shining armor..."

"How times have changed, huh?" Coco nodded.

"It turns out this knight wasn't looking for a princess, he was looking for a serf," Velvet agreed bitingly.

Coco opened her arms, and Velvet accepted her invitation into a hug. "Four men between the two of us, and we've got no idea what to do with any of 'em," Coco smiled into her friend's shoulder.

Velvet's ears pricked up, and she pulled away. "Oh, by the way, how did Hazel's hearing go?"

"We haven't got the decision yet," Coco admitted. "We oughtta know this afternoon."

Velvet lowered her voice. "And have you... you know... told him about Yatsuhashi?"

Coco looked away pointedly. "I... well, we don't even know he'll get out. He's botched this before..."

She coughed, then smiled. "Tell you what, Vel- tomorrow, we're gonna have a girls day out- just the two of us, painting the town red. Sound good?"

Velvet smiled as the door to the diner opened and Pyrrha Nikos stepped in, moving towards the back with her scroll up to her ear. "Sounds good."

XXXX

Pyrrha took a seat in the corner, and double-checked to make sure nobody was listening. "...Sun?"

Sun wasn't nearly as concerned, smiling as he leaned back on his couch, his mother hard at work in the kitchen. "Look at this bull," she was muttering. "Diet _lasagna? _Gluten-free _water? _It's _water- _what gluten was there in the first place?!"

Sun laughed. "I'll come in and help in a sec, Mom- talkin' to Pyrrha."

"Good!" Michelle called back. "Tell _her _to get over here and help, too! This is an emergency- a matter of life and death!"

Sun chuckled again as he pressed his scroll closer to his ear. "The hospital's having a potluck," he explained to her. "Mom's having some... issues with her food. She'd like you to know you're welcome to come over and cook with us."

"I doubt I'd be good company right now," Pyrrha admitted, unable to summon even the most basic of smiles.

"Well, we could talk about that," Sun suggested. "Maybe we _need _to talk about all this, get everything off our chests. I... I found something out today- Old Man Arc knows something. I don't know how, but-"

Pyrrha's attention was wavering- she had just spied a new arrival to the diner- a tall boy with black hair falling around a pair of bespectacled green eyes. These minor differences aside, there was something _strikingly _familiar about him.

"I'll... I'll be over in a bit," she promised. "Something- something just came up."

"Sounds good. See you then."

They hung up, and Pyrrha slowly crossed the diner towards the boy, eyes wide. The boy was examining the menu on the blackboard, but it didn't take long for him to realize he was being watched. "Oh- hello," he smiled.

"Who... who are you?" Pyrrha asked, her mouth dry.

"Oh- the name's Jacob Arc," he introduced himself. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it."

Pyrrha's eyes widened- that line pierced her heart like an arrow. "And... and Jaune..."

The smile slid off of Jacob's face. "Oh. I see. Yeah, he was my cousin. I came into town for his funeral."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding. "Pyr- Pyrrha Nikos."

Jacob's smile returned, significantly sadder than before. "I know what you want to ask, but Jaune and I hadn't seen each other for a good few years. I live in Argus, just on the Atlesian side. If anything, I should be asking _you _about him- did you know him well?"

Pyrrha bit her tongue. "I... I thought I did."

Jacob glanced back at the menu. "I'm getting some food for my aunt and uncle- shouldn't stay too long. They really... they need someone right now. Uncle Nick just kinda sits around most of the time, and Aunt Nichole stays up late, listening to old records. She thinks we don't notice, but... how could we _not?_"

Jacob paused, noticing how Pyrrha's eyes hardly left his face. "You... think I look like him, don't you?"

"Yes," Pyrrha nodded. "Very much."

Jacob smiled wanly. "I used to love coming up to this place as a kid- we'd always trick-or-treat here, then Jaune would come to our place to light some fireworks on New Year's. I guess you could say we were closer than most cousins- he was kinda like the brother I never had. Hearing what happened over here... I just wish I'd stayed in contact, you know?"

Coco appeared, carrying a doggy bag. "One Mr. and Mrs. Arc care package, coming up," she smiled, passing it over. "Have a good one, Jacob."

He nodded, handing over some lien before turning to Pyrrha. "Anyways... nice to meetcha, Pyr."

Pyrrha's insides twisted at the familiar form of address, even as Jacob turned and headed out the door.

XXXX

A few minutes later, Velvet left the kitchen to find Coco hanging up her scroll, clenching and unclenching her fist. "Coco? What's..."

Coco turned to her, sighing heavily. "Hazel's free. He'll be coming home tomorrow."

XXXX

Weiss paused outside her father's office, taking a deep breath before stepping in. She could hear him on the other side, speaking to Willow on his scroll, no doubt laying out further plans for developing the Emerald Forest into the Hienton Estates. Her heart was beating rapidly, but this was her first obstacle in becoming a huntress- she was determined, and nothing would stand in her way.

She entered without knocking, immediately grabbing Jacques's attention. It seemed her timing was impeccable, as he was able to hang up without explaining anything. "Hello, Weiss," he greeted stiffly. "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"I wished to... apologize for my antics the other day," she forced out. "I showed weakness to those Mistralians, and dealt a great blow to the company as a result. I wish to make amends."

"Do you indeed?" Jacques quirked one of his eyebrows. "And how do you intend on doing that?"

"This is about more than that," Weiss continued. "I _am _this company's heiress, and I intend to do right by it. As such, I wish to get to know our company from the bottom up. I want a job."

"A job?" Jacques's moustache twitched in what may have been amusement. "Here, in the hotel?"

"Not in the hotel," Weiss shook her head. "At the store. From Dust til Dawn."

Jacques narrowed his eyes. "Would that I could believe you, Weiss, but neither you nor your sister have ever had such a drastic change of heart before. Why should I?"

"Drastic times _beget _drastic changes of heart," Weiss countered- she hated to use someone's death like this, but sometimes, needs must. "Jaune was my friend, father, and I saw him cut down far before his time. Is it really so odd that it would cause me to rethink my own life?"

To her relief, it seemed Jacques was genuinely considering her words. "...The store, you say?"

"Likely in cosmetics," Weiss pressed her advantage. "Part-time at first, of course, until I graduate from Beacon."

Jacques leaned forward, examining her intently. "Hmm... you're serious, aren't you?"

"We must keep our minds on the future," Weiss quoted one of his favorite sayings back at him.

Jacques continued to gaze at her for a long moment, before letting out the barest trace of a smile. "Very well. I will contact Mr. Corman tomorrow, and arrange an interview. I very much doubt they will turn you away."

"Thank you father," she nodded, rising to her feet and curtseying.

Jacques's scroll rang, and he waved her away. She nodded tentatively as she headed to the door, closing it behind her. She felt filthy, but kept reminding herself- it was all for the truth. A real huntress would do anything to uncover the truth.

Jacques remained inside, scroll against his ear. "When can we meet?" the voice on the other end said.

"Meet me by the river in a half hour," Jacques ordered. He wasn't feeling particularly clean himself- he despised having to work with this individual, but knowing how the rest of this exchange would play out _did _make it somewhat more tolerable.

XXXX

Yang, Nora, and Ruby had taken over the many, many files taken from the clinic- Ren had gone to perform his own test at the shooting range, while Fox was out again, searching for Corsac Albain.

It was mind-numbing, going through page after page of pets that had nothing whatsoever to do with the case at hand, but Ruby remained steadfast that the next clue was somewhere within.

It came as a massive relief to Yang, at least, when something finally happened, in the form of Ruby's scroll ringing- it ended up being Maria Calavera again.

"Hey, Maria," Ruby greeted.

"RUBES, WINTER HAS FINISHED RECONSTRUCTING THE PLASTIC OBJECT FROM MR. ARC'S STOMACH- SHE'LL BE SENDING THE IMAGE TO YOU MOMENTARILY. SHE'S NARROWED YOUR SEARCH A BIT, TOO- THOSE MARKS ON THE SHOULDER CAME FROM A MYNA BIRD- PRETTY RARE PET, THEY'RE ONLY NATIVE TO MENAGERIE. AND WITH THAT, YOU'RE UP TO DATE!"

Her scroll vibrated, and she opened her messages to find a print- the fragment, with a very clear letter W, placed into a circular silhouette resembling what the whole must have looked like.

Ruby smiled, sliding it over to Yang.

Yang examined the image intently. "A poker chip, isn't it? W... the Widow's Web."

"ARMSTRONG!" Nora cried, leaping to her feet. The others turned to her in surprise. "I found this paper on the floor- I guess they must have gotten scattered at some point- but look at this! Armstrong, a myna bird registered to-"

"Corsac Albain," the sisters chanted in unison, smiling at each other.

"And the pieces fall into place," Yang raised a fist- Ruby was quick to meet it with her own.

"Time for us to make a house call, I'd say," Ruby smirked.

XXXX

It didn't take long at all for them to locate an apartment also registered under Corsac's name- and once they found it, it was another ten-minute drive there. As they rushed to the door, they failed to notice the old, battered stratus parked on the other side of the road- they were too busy, for the moment, making their way to the front door.

They all had their guns drawn as Yang knocked on the door, startling Cardin Winchester, who had just finished planting Adam's jacket. "Corsac Albain, this is the police!" Yang called. "Open up!"

Cardin panicked, quickly making his way to the window he'd entered by and clambering out.

Yang heard the window opening, and kicked down the door. "He's making a break for it! Nora!"

Nora nodded, dashing down the stairs outside and charging down the road in search of the fox faunus, paying no mind to the tall ginger as he made his way across the street towards his car.

"We gotta seal the room, Yang," Ruby noted.

Yang was on the point of agreeing when her radio buzzed with Nora's voice- "Sorry, Yang, I lost him."

Ruby, however, had just located a clue to make up for it- a large black coat with a sizable bloodstain. Yang spotted it and rushed over, immediately spotting the name stitched into the collar. "Adam... Adam Taurus and Corsac Albain. Should have figured those two were connected."

She answered Nora's call. "Don't worry about it, Nora, we've got what we need for now.

XXXX

The river was silent as Adam found his place under a tree, waiting for his contact- who eventually arrived in the form of one very agitated Jacques Schnee. "When I said our business must be conducted in secret, Mr. Taurus, I thought that implied not utilizing a sportscar to attend any meetings."

"You don't tell me how to do my job, Schnee," Adam growled. "I have to get drunk every time I meet you to forget what I just did."

"But even you don't dare refuse Mr. Rainart," Jacques countered.

"Not when I just lost ten thousand lien," Adam snarled. "Maybe to the great Jacques Schnee, that's pocket change, but to a faunus, that's a significant sum."

"Or perhaps the difference lies in our associates- _I _don't rely on teenagers who drink glue between classes," Jacques fired back.

Adam kept his gaze on Jacques as he paced over to a body bag lying beneath the tree, quite clearly full. "At least I make it clear what happens to people who try to screw me over."

"Is that the Winchester boy?" Jacques wrinkled his nose.

"No- Fennec Albain," Adam corrected. "Sold his brother out- nearly sold _me _out, too. I'm done with those two. Corsac's in Mistral, and knows what'll happen if he _dares _step back into Vale."

"I suppose we must beg to differ in our career choices," Jacques sighed. "We don't have to _like _working together, we merely have to do it. One last job- burn down the Belladonna sawmill. A clear act of arson."

Adam smirked. "All you had to say was 'Belladonna.' The money?"

Jacques sighed heavily, producing an envelope and handing it over. "Ten thousand lien, another ten thousand upon delivery. Three nights- nothing too elaborate, understand?"

XXXX

Pyrrha could hardly believe it when Sun described Nick's vision regarding the necklace, but here was the proof, right in front of her- she had dug up the exact spot where they'd buried it, but it was gone. "How? How could he have known?"

Despite delivering the news, Sun was just as bewildered. "Someone... someone must have followed us. Seen us coming this way..."

"How?" Pyrrha repeated. "And how could Mr. Arc have known?"

"Well, Jaune _was _always talking about his Dad- said he was kinda spooky. Almost seems to know about things before they happen. Usually in dreams."

"Jaune used to say something like that," Pyrrha recalled. "He said he has dreams like that himself, sometimes. Not long before he died, he told me- he said something about a dream in a-"

*HOO, HOO*

The two were startled out of their discussion by an owl in a nearby tree, peering down at them with its wide eyes. Shaking it off, Pyrrha finally expressed something that was nagging at her. "Maybe we _should _tell the police," she suggested. "If the killer was the one who took the necklace, they know that we know."

Sun shook his head. "The police don't really care about Jaune- after what you said about Weiss, I'm not sure _anyone _cared but us."

Pyrrha looked at the ground. "This is awful... I keep thinking I'm about to wake up, and this will all have been some horrible dream... I'll wake up, and I'll see him beside me, or walking around a corner at school... and sometimes, it's like I do."

Sun pulled her close. "We're _going _to find his killer," he promised. "I won't _rest _until we find them, I swear. For him... and for us."

He pulled her even closer, into another kiss.

XXXX

Blake was preparing to go to bed at the Haven Lodge when she received a call on her scroll from Yang. She beamed as she answered it- "Yang, where are you?"

"Sorry I can't make it tonight, Blake, we just got a _big _break in the case!" Yang explained, her excitement somehow spreading to Blake, earning her forgiveness immediately.

"Do you know when you _will _be able to come over?"

"Soon, I hope- I wanna talk to you."

"I want to talk to you, too."

Yang's next question, however, threw her off- "Blake, were you outside Judy's Motel this afternoon?"

Blake faltered, spying Tai out of the corner of her eye, using the kitchen briefly before going to bed. "I have to go- call me tomorrow."

Before Yang could object, she hung up.

"How was today at the mill, Tai?" she asked.

"Nothing unusual," he shrugged, plopping several eggs into a frying pan. "Raven already in bed?"

"Yes," Blake nodded.

"Good," he smiled. "I wanted to ask- how do you feel about fish?"

"You should know how I feel about fish," Blake smirked, fighting back some drool at the simple mention.

"No, not eating them, catching them," Tai chuckled. "Y'see, my club and I are getting together soon, and as the defending champion, I'll be there, of course, but... this year, we're gonna have a doubles division. Both my daughters are in town, of course, but they're pretty busy, as you can imagine, and Raven's... well... Raven..."

"No explanation needed," Blake smirked as Tai's eggs began to hiss.

"Exactly," Tai nodded. "So I thought... if you were interested, would you indulge an old man in his fantasies?"

"I'm pretty sure you want to be careful about saying things like that around Yang," Blake laughed. "But, if _you _can put up with a complete novice, I'd be glad to come along."

Tai chortled. "Don't worry about that- there's enough fishing in me for both of us."

He turned off the stove and devoured his eggs in under a minute before rising and pulling her into a hug. "I appreciate it," he smiled, before pulling away. "Welp, I'd best get to bed. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams," Blake nodded as he took his leave.

Her smile slid from her face as she produced an unmarked envelope, ripping it open and producing a single folded paper. There were no words written on it- the image was enough.

It was a near-perfect sketch of a domino, one side three, the other four.

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism and theories embraced, Gamer4 out.


	9. Tea

Gamer4 in. Up to this point, I had mainly been listening to Goodwitch and recording the story in my memory- but with this latest, I asked her to pause so I could begin taking notes to keep track of everything. She permitted this, under her previous conditions. As I broke out my notebook and pen, I asked her how _she _kept all of this straight.

"It's my part," she answered. "I play my part on life's stage. I tell what I can to work towards the perfect answer. That answer cannot come before all are ready to hear it, so I tell what I can.

"You may have noticed my anger at the fire by now. Sometimes anger, but sometimes, it's something else. Perhaps it still _appears _as anger, but in reality, is it a clue?

"The fire I speak of is _not_ a kind fire."

Chapter VIII

Tea

The moon was still bright in the sky when Ruby awoke that night, the sounds of Atlesian folksongs penetrating her ears, practically uninhibited by the walls around her. She glanced at her scroll, unusually angry when she saw how early it was. She fumbled with her recorder for a second before raising it to her mouth. "Oscar, it's 4:30 in the morning," she began in a very irritated voice. "I've just been woken up by a sound even worse than Caroline on her off-days, which you can probably hear over my voice."

Just to make sure, she raised the recorder in the air, allowing a few seconds of very loud singing before returning it to her mouth. "Until now, my experience at the Austin Hotel has been nothing but pleasant and courteous towards me- it lulled me into a false sense of security, making me forget that, outside my home, I've lost 100 percent of my control over my environment."

She took a deep breath, struggling to calm herself. "Oscar, I'm begging you on my knees right now- overnight express me those silicone earplugs I bought after my time in South Vacuo- you know the ones. I didn't think to bring them with me on this trip- didn't think I'd need them, but in case you _forgot..._"

Once again, she raised the recorder, before plopping back down on her bed in an effort to return to sleep, wrapping her pillow around her head in a vain attempt to block out the noise.

XXXX

Two hours later, she conceded defeat and headed down into the dining area, where the singing only became noisier and more aggravating. A waitress arrived at her table, immediately offering some coffee. "Thank you very much," Ruby nodded, struggling not to take out her bad mood on the innocent worker. "If I could get another mug with some espresso, I'd be grateful."

"The choir practice?" the waitress asked slyly.

"Yup," Ruby agreed, allowing her head to droop onto her table.

"Businessmen from Atlas," the waitress explained. "Personal guests of the Schnees- came in about 3."

"I know," Ruby grumbled. "They're on my floor."

"Lucky you," the waitress laughed.

"I hope it doesn't take long for their biological clocks to reset," Ruby muttered. "For my sake."

The waitress nodded and departed- just as Weiss appeared around the corner, and, seeing Ruby, immediately hustled over. "How are you, Ruby?"

Ruby took a deep drink of her coffee before answering. "Tired... a little on edge."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Weiss apologized, taking a seat across from Ruby. "If I may... I got a job."

"Good for you," Ruby forced a smile. "Always good to see people getting a head-start on life."

Weiss's back straightened at the praise. "Additionally, I wish to help you with your case. Listen to this-"

Ruby interrupted with a raised hand. "Sorry, I don't really have time this morning- I'm actually running late, I just came in to grab some espresso."

As if on cue, the waitress reappeared and provided. Ruby thanked her before she took off again.

"Wonderful!" Weiss smiled. "I can go with you!"

Ruby glanced around. "It's Wednesday, isn't it? Don't you have school?"

Weiss giggled slightly. "Always acting so mature- you're not all that much older than me."

Ruby tilted her head, a genuine smile appearing on her lips. "And... how old _are _you?"

"Eighteen, as of last month."

Ruby closed her eyes briefly, her smile growing when they opened. "Well, then... see you later, Weiss."

She downed her second cup of coffee in one gulp, dropped the mug, and headed out the door, leaving a very satisfied Weiss in her wake.

XXXX

Far above, Jacques Schnee had just filled up a pipe and was lighting up when Willow appeared in his office doorway. "The Atlesians have arrived."

"I am aware that the Atlesians have arrived," Jacques nodded. "A significant portion of the hotel is aware that the Atlesians have arrived- I can count the staff and guests that _haven't _complained on one hand. What sort of stimulants are they on?"

"No drugs," Willow dismissed his fears. "They are simply... very eager about the Hienton Estates. They turn every moment into a party, and I have the highest official asking me if I'd consider leaving you for him."

"Wondrous," Jacques grunted.

"I have no intentions of doing so, of course," Willow shrugged. "But I see no harm in withholding that information for the moment. He's an amusing one- gave me a rather large fish an hour or two ago- larger than the two of us combined."

"Good for you," Jacques waved aside. "Such loyalty ought not go unrewarded- let's set up a gala tonight. I'm sure they'll like that. If there's still any doubt in mind, I'm sure that a trip to the Web may be in their future."

Willow allowed the ghost of a smile to cross her lips. "There _is _still some of the man I married in there."

"Um... hello?"

The Schnees started, looking to the doorway to see a tall woman with messy blond hair in the doorway, blue eyes rimmed with red- between her bedraggled state, and her less-than-professional clothing, it took them a second to recognize Nichole Arc.

"What are you doing here, Nichole?" Jacques asked.

"I heard a new investment group arrived today," Nichole explained in a shaky voice. "I thought... if I can do anything... _anything _to help..."

"What you can do to help, Nichole, is follow the doctor's orders," Willow interrupted. "_Go home. _You need the rest."

"I know, I know," Nichole nodded, "but... but I feel... I need this. Something... something to occupy my mind..." Her voice broke as she began to double over in misery.

"Take the time off," Jacques said- _demanded. _"Take a flight to Mistral, or Vacuo. Take Nicholas with you."

"NO!" Nichole screamed, as if the idea were unthinkable. "No, I can't go! I can't!"

Willow started as she heard some of the Atlesians coming down the hall- she swiftly moved to close the door as Nichole collapsed to the ground.

"I can't leave!" she continued screaming. "I DON'T WANT TO FORGET!"

XXXX

Ruby arrived back at Corsac Albain's apartment to find Yang, Nora, and several forensic experts- according to Yang, Fox was on his way.

"So, what do we have?" Ruby asked.

"Technically speaking, Corsac's Mistralian- worked chopping wood on this side of the border til a couple years back- cue a career shift to the Crow Bar."

Ruby nodded as she headed into the kitchen and began attacking the donut box Nora had brought in. "Can we get some more coffee in here?" she asked. "There are some insane Atlesians partying right outside my door."

"On it," Yang nodded, signaling to Nora.

"Any sign of the man himself?" Ruby asked.

"No, no one's seen him for two days," Yang grunted in frustration. "We've got people outside this building _and _the Crow Bar 24/7, but he hasn't bothered to show his face. Ren's trying to track down Fennec, but he got bail and disappeared."

"Morning, Ruby!" came the smiling face of Michelle Wukong. Ruby waved at her, but didn't meet her eye- she was craning her neck to look at the ceiling. "Yang called me in to look at that blood on Adam's coat- it's AB negative. Pretty rare blood type. Jaune was A postive- it's not his."

"Corsac's," Ruby whispered, finally glancing down at their faces.

Michelle blinked. "C-Corsac's?"

She glanced at Yang, who simply shrugged. Abruptly, Michelle's scroll rang- she stepped off to answer right as Nora appeared with a cup of coffee. Ruby drank deep, smiling. "You're a lifesaver, Nora."

Nora beamed as Ruby downed the rest. "Okay... where's Adam?"

"Also missing, but we'll find him."

Ruby nodded, before glancing at Nora. "Mind giving me a boost real quick?"

Nora blinked, but shrugged, getting down on her knees, allowing Ruby to clamber onto her back. Ruby stretched her arms towards the ceiling, shifting aside a tile.

As she fiddled around with that, Michelle put down her scroll, turning to the others with a look of shock on her face. "I pulled up Corsac's medical records... he's AB negative."

"Thanks, doc!" Ruby called back as she continued with the ceiling, finally hopping off of Nora with a magazine in her hands- _Ninjas of Love._

Yang blinked in surprise, recalling the magazine in Jaune's safe deposit box. "Is that..."

"Yup- different issue, though," Ruby nodded, flicking through it. "Hmm... oh, that lady's pretty!"

Yang peered over, chuckling. "Heh... not sure about that one. The beard kinda ruins it for me."

Ruby chuckled, flipping through another couple pages before her eyes widened. "What is it?" Yang asked.

Ruby turned the magazine towards her, pointing towards one picture in particular.

Adam Taurus's truck.

XXXX

Velvet had just finished making breakfast- for herself and the visiting Cardin. She didn't care for the smell of tobacco coming from his cigarette...

"I _love _it when you cook for me!"

But she also found it in herself to overlook the transgression, just this once. She smiled as she presented him with a veggie omelette and some toast. "Thank you- Adam hates my cooking."

"Well, we already knew there's something wrong with that guy's head," Cardin chuckled. "Getting involved with him was the biggest mistake of our lives."

"_Our _life?" Velvet asked, surprised.

"I'm not _totally _stupid," Cardin admitted. "I know I'm the one who drove you to him in the first place."

Velvet's mouth dropped... then curled upwards again. "What would you do if he walked in right now?"

Cardin's eyes lit up, beckoning her over. She obediently crossed the room and took a seat on his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck.

Cardin glanced at the kitchen entrance, producing Velvet's gun and aiming it at an imaginary Adam. "Oh, Adam! Didn't hear you come in- how's it going? Velvet here says you don't care for her cooking, so here's the deal- the two of us are gonna sit here and let _you _make breakfast for _us! _And if you start mouthing off- I'm talkin' one nasty word about this angel over here..." He paused to turn his head and give Velvet a kiss on the lips, before turning back to the entrance, "I'll blast both your horns off, okay?"

He was moving towards another kiss when Velvet's ears started twitching. "Someone's coming!"

"Adam?" Cardin asked, smile vanishing.

"No... someone else."

They rose to their feet and looked out the window to see Nora climbing out of her police car. Cardin smirked. "Alright, all according to plan. Vel, just do like we practiced, okay? Everything's gonna be fine."

Velvet nodded- he kissed her one last time before ducking into their laundry room and closing the door at practically the exact moment the doorbell rang.

Velvet opened it up, revealing Nora on the other side. "Hey, Vel!" she greeted with her usual over-the-top salute. "Adam isn't around, is he?"

"Not right now," Velvet shook her head. "I was just making breakfast- I could get you some toast if you'd like."

"Nah, thanks, just a quick check," Nora declined. "Any idea when he'll be back?"

"Why, is he in trouble?" Velvet asked, doing her best to sound concerned.

Nora swallowed, doing a very poor job at sounding reassuring. "Nah, of course not! No trouble, we just wanted to ask a couple questions!"

"...About Jaune?" Velvet asked.

"About Jaune?" Nora repeated. "Why would you think it's about Jaune?"

Velvet took a deep breath, then relayed the same story she'd given to Cardin. "I heard him talking, the night he left- he was talking to someone named Corsac."

Nora's eyes widened. "As in, Corsac _Albain?_"

"I think so," Velvet nodded. "They were arguing- pretty heated. I think Jaune's name came up before they drove off together."

Nora bit her lip, then nodded firmly. "Velvet, call us as soon as he calls you, okay?"

"Right," Velvet nodded. "Thanks for stopping by."

Cardin left the laundry room as Velvet closed the door- he turned a corner to see her beaming brightly at him. "How did I do?"

"You did great!" Cardin grinned, picking her up into a hug. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

Before things could get any more intimate, Velvet's scroll rang, chiming _Unfounded Revenge, _the song she'd chosen to signal a call from Adam. They immediately separated, and Velvet answered, keeping her eyes on Cardin for support. "Adam! Where are you?"

"Has anyone come by?" Adam asked, ignoring Velvet's question altogether.

"Why do you ask? Is someone looking for you?"

Velvet hesitated at Cardin urgently slashing at his throat with his hand, but Adam didn't seem to notice anything odd. "Nobody's come- are you sure?"

"No- why would they? You _do _get a little paranoid sometimes. When are you coming home?"

"Soon. Is everything okay?"

"Eerything's fine," Velvet answered, as Cardin handed her the gun. She held it tightly, biting her lip. "Everything's fine... come on home."

XXXX

Yatsuhashi had just begun his lunch break when he spied Coco Adele entering his lot. He smiled. "Greetings, stranger," he greeted.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," she smiled, raising a hand to her forehead as if tipping a hat.

"Absolutely not," Yats shook his head, meeting her next to a large truck that had just pulled up, hauling logs. "Neon's out trying to get her silent roller skates patented- won't be back for a couple hours at least."

"Finally perfected them, huh?" Coco laughed.

"She's already laying her plans for the money," Yats nodded calmly.

"Well, maybe _you're _about to be a millionaire," Coco smirked, "but us peasants still have to fill our cars."

"Well, we haven't bought a mansion yet- I'm sure that can be accomplished."

Coco began guiding him to her car, allowing him to pull ahead before finally saying, "Hazel got his parole. I thought I should tell you in person."

Yatsuhashi breathed deeply. "We figured he would, didn't we?"

"He's coming home," Coco emphasized. "Last I saw him was a quick minute before the hearing... he seemed so hopeful. I couldn't..."

Yats nodded, piecing it together. "No need to explain."

"What about Neon- you told her yet?"

"No."

Coco closed her eyes. "I get it. Ladies first, huh?"

"It's not that," Yats denied. "But... you know Neon. And she's not in the best place right now even by her standards."

Coco's heart dropped. "Yeah, I see. Look at us..."

Yats bowed his head to her. "I don't want to hurt you, Coco."

"Yeah, and that's our problem, isn't it?" Coco muttered. "Neither of us want to hurt anybody, and in the rush to make sure we don't, we stopped caring about ourselves. Then, one day, we'll wake up, and realize our lives are over... and we've got jack shit to show for it."

Yatsuhashi closed his eyes, almost in resignation.

Coco took a deep breath. "Don't call me- not for a while, at least." It was a simple request, no malice behind it.

"I understand."

Coco met his eyes, allowing the barest trace of a smile to cross her lips. "Don't get the wrong idea- I still love you, you big lug." With that, she turned and headed back to her car.

XXXX

"This is a red-letter day- my, I can still remember when you were just a little girl!"

Weiss bit back a scathing comment- she was sitting in a back room of From Dust Til Dawn, speaking to the manager, Shane Corman- a slimeball if she'd ever seen one. He was completely bald, yet still carried the same air as if he had a full head of greasy hair. His smile was lopsided, and his eyes barely attempted not to wander.

Nevertheless, she was absolutely bent on uncovering the truth, no matter what that took. She forced a polite voice- "My father spoke to you?"

"Absolutely," Shane nodded. "We are _very _excited to have you on board."

Struggling not to gag, Weiss asked, "And what did you have in mind?"

"Having taken your goals and your father's advice into account, we're willing to offer a job in the wrapping department- gifts and such, part-time, after school."

Previously, Weiss had been fixing her gaze on the owl pin Mr. Corman was wearing, but at this, she finally forced herself to meet his eyes. "I'm afraid that's not going to work."

"Pardon?" Shane asked, blinking in surprise.

Weiss rose to her feet and crossed to the other side of the desk. "Let's talk retail."

Shane was clearly struggling to figure out where she was going with this, but turning up nothing. "...Sales?"

"Perfume."

Something seemed to click behind Mr. Corman's eyes- he began struggling to divert. "That's a... rather sensitive area, Ms. Schnee. Expensive items, delicate customer relations-"

"I assure you that I'll fit right in," Weiss interrupted.

Mr. Corman was looking remarkably uncomfortable now. "Perhaps... I'd have to talk to your father-"

Weiss reached out and grabbed his tie. "Mr. Corman, this is what we're going to do. You will tell my father that I accepted the job in wrapping, while, in reality, putting me to work in the perfume department. If you do _not _do this, I will concoct a story about what you have done to Daddy's Little Girl in this room that will get you fired, and, if I am feeling particularly vindictive, arrested. Are we clear?"

Mr. Corman licked his lips nervously- his eyes weren't wandering anymore. "Crystal clear... Ms. Schnee."

Weiss returned his tie, even straightening it up for him, before returning to her seat on the other side of the desk. "Glad we could reach an understanding. Let's get started on the paperwork."

XXXX

Early that morning, Sun Wukong received a text from Pyrrha encouraging him to meet her at Haven Park, a park set up near the river's widest point.

As the sun reached its peak, he was dashing along the river towards the gazebo she'd indicated- sure enough, there she was.

"Pyrrha, what's going on?" he asked.

"I... I have some things I need to get off my chest," she admitted. "Things you should know, if... if we are to continue.

"I told you my father died when I was young- he didn't. He went out for a pack of cigarettes and never returned. My mother used to be a fine writer, but after that incident, she traded her talent for alcohol."

Sun blinked, but didn't back away. "I'm... sorry to hear about all that."

"I know you didn't ask to hear all that," Pyrrha acknowledged.

"No, it's fine," Sun shook his head. "You're right- if we're... gonna be like this, we oughtta be open with each other."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "She left me at Uncle Daichi's to go around Vytal, pick up guys, and... I'm sure you can imagine." She turned and stared at the rather calm river.

Sun approached and hugged her from behind. "It's okay, Pyr..."

"I hate secrets," Pyrrha whispered. "People keep secrets from each other, and it destroys their chance at happiness. I don't want us to be like that."

"We won't," Sun nodded firmly. "Pyrrha... it's not going to happen again."

Pyrrha began to cry, pulling him into a kiss. "We... we have to do the right thing. We have to find the killer, or... or this will haunt me to my grave."

Sun nodded. "Let's do it."

Pyrrha returned her gaze to the water. "He's still out there... I can feel it. Wandering- unable to move on."

Sun's eyes raked the water, and for a split second, imagined that he saw the faint, shimmering shape of his best friend walking along the water. "Yeah... I feel it, too."

XXXX

Midday, and the police were still poring over everything in Corsac's apartment. Ruby was examining the issue of _Ninjas of Love, _certain that there was still a clue in there somewhere. She paused for a moment, picking up a donut from the box nearby. "Purple drapes... velvet drapes..."

Fox entered- he had been tracking down the company that published the magazine. "Sure enough, Corsac was in contact with them," he announced. "What good that actually does us..."

"What color are the drapes in the Arc's house?" Ruby asked abruptly.

Yang blinked. "What?"

"The drapes- are they purple, by any chance?"

Yang glanced at Fox, exchanging a shrug. "Yeah... but why? How did you-"

Ruby pointed to another ad. "Young man searching for education in the ways of love- only younger women need apply."

Yang's eyes widened at the picture- a young man posing with his back to the camera, his hair concealed behind an upturned jacket, but in the background was a set of purple drapes.

Ruby glanced around, something else clicking in her mind. "Y'know, this guy has a lot of firewood in here for someone who lives in an apartment. Firewood and heating oil."

Yang looked confused for a split second before catching on. "A cabin?"

Ruby smiled. "Yang, Fox... you up for an afternoon hike?"

XXXX

As Jacob Arc entered Coco's Diner, he threw a couple coins into the jukebox, not expecting his song to come up for a while- he had seen a large, bear-like man putting some money into it just before he entered. He then headed further in, quickly spotting the people he was here to meet- Sun and Pyrrha.

"Hey," he smiled, bumping knuckles with Sun at the monkey faunus's prompting. "Jacob Arc, nice to meet ya."

"Sun Wukong," Sun grinned.

Jacob nodded, still smiling as he took his seat. "This is really nice of you guys- I don't really know anyone in town, so being invited to anything is pretty nice. Nice to get out of the house- I love my aunt and uncle to death, but..."

"We get it," Sun nodded.

"Would you like something to drink?" Pyrrha offered politely.

Jacob glanced around. "Hmm... I've always been a fan of root beer."

Pyrrha nodded with a smile. "I'll be right back."

She rose and headed to the counter.

Sun took the opportunity to begin laying out the real reason for this excursion. "So, Jake- can I call you Jake?" Jacob nodded. "If I said that what we talk about here has to _stay _here... would you walk out?"

"Got some sort of big secret?" Jacob asked, half-jokingly.

"Yes," Sun answered seriously. "Pyrrha and I knew Jauney better than anyone else. He had problems- lots of 'em, and they were really coming down on him before he died."

"What kind of problems?" Jacob asked as Pyrrha returned and set a root beer in front of him.

"It's difficult to say- especially without proof," she answered, sliding back into conversation.

Jacob took a long drink of the soda. "...I'm guessing you're not planning on sitting around and _waiting _for proof."

"We're not exactly planning on sitting around on our asses, no," Sun agreed. "If there's any chance of this bastard getting away with it, we're gonna step up and make sure that doesn't happen."

Jacob leaned forward in interest. "Do you know who did it?"

"No," Pyrrha admitted, "but we have some leads."

"And you want me to help investigate." It wasn't a question.

"We could definitely use your help," Pyrrha nodded.

"I'm in," Jacob agreed immediately.

"...Just like that?" Sun asked, slightly surprised.

"Just like that," Jacob nodded. "Jaune was my best friend growing up- I want to know who killed him as much as you. What can I do?"

Sun and Pyrrha glanced at each other- they really hadn't expected Jacob to agree so soon. "Well," Sun began, "Jaune used to talk about a secret hiding place somewhere in his house. I don't know exactly where, but nobody else knew about it. If he had any idea who was coming for him, he might have left a clue."

Jacob nodded. "I'll look."

He paused to take another drink of his soda. "Y'know... the day he died... I had a feeling he was in trouble. Nothing concrete, just... all day, I had this feeling of dread in my chest. And I woke up that night... I didn't know, I couldn't have... but I was crying. I didn't even know why- there were just tears, running down my face.

"I think that's why I really came- I want to understand _why _all this had to happen. I... I didn't know him as well as I probably should have, but I feel like I do- our parents were always telling us how alike we were."

As he spoke, they rose to their feet, preparing to leave, oblivious to Hazel Rainart sitting right behind them.

That said, Hazel wasn't really paying attention to them anyways- he was sipping at a cup of hazelnut coffee, spinning his treasured domino around in his hand.

He looked up as Coco and Velvet entered, both looking rather happy after their day on the town. As they headed back towards the kitchen, Hazel hailed his wife. "Coco."

"Hazel," Coco's smile slipped a bit as she made her way towards him.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Yeah- didn't think you'd be here _this _soon."

Velvet hesitated, then continued into the kitchen. Hazel glanced after her. "I think Adam mentioned something about a rabbit faunus..."

"His wife," Coco explained succinctly.

Hazel nodded. "He's... rather impulsive. I doubt he put much thought into that marriage."

"How right you are," Coco nodded coldly.

Hazel met her gaze. "Please don't misunderstand. I don't expect a kiss- I know I have yet to earn your forgiveness. But I swear I will. Where might I start?"

Coco gave it a second of thought. "We'll start you on dishwashing duty," she decided.

"Very well," Hazel nodded, rising to his feet and downing the rest of his coffee in a single gulp. He took the mug with him into the kitchen.

XXXX

Perhaps it wasn't that surprising, Oobleck decided, that he had been called upon by the Winchesters for family counseling. A somewhat distant, militaristic father figure, a doting, somewhat oblivious mother figure, and a son figure going through such a turbulent time as young Cardin Winchester was a recipe for problems- problems that the former individuals were now attempting to explain to him while the latter individual sat, stonily silent, between them.

"He spends so much time alone in his room," Sarah Winchester explained fretfully.

"It's nigh impossible to engage him in conversation," Joseph added.

"Terrible mood swings-"

"Erratic attendance at school, at _best-_"

"Public fighting! At the Crow Bar, and even at a funeral!"

Oobleck glanced at Cardin. "You aren't using drugs, are you, dear boy?"

"I don't _do _drugs," Cardin grunted in a tone suggesting weariness at having to answer the same question over and over again.

"He smokes!" Sarah interjected. "Smoking's a drug!"

"That's not what he meant," Cardin rolled his eyes.

"Tobacco doesn't count?" Sarah asked, turning to Oobleck.

Oobleck ignored the question. "Are you unhappy?"

"Should I _not _be?" Cardin glared.

"That is not my place to determine."

"Have you ever _killed _anyone?" Cardin growled.

"Why? Have you?"

"My father has!"

"In wartime," Joseph nodded.

"That's different," Sarah instantly came to her husband's aid.

"From _what?!" _Cardin snarled.

Oobleck interjected. "Perhaps it would be for the best if I spent a few minutes with Cardin on his own."

"This is supposed to be family counseling!" Joseph protested.

"And I'll interview each member of the family in due course," Oobleck agreed. "I merely wish to _begin _with Cardin."

Joseph seemed to find the terms acceptable- he and Sarah grabbed their things and left with no further objections. Cardin made a show of yawning in Oobleck's face.

Unperturbed, Oobleck rose to his feet. "Very well, Cardin, let's cut through the bullshit, shall we?"

Cardin looked up in surprise- he'd clearly not expected Oobleck to speak in such a fashion. Usually, he wouldn't, but if that was the only way to get through to him...

"Allow me a guess- your parents don't understand what you're going through right now, correct?"

Cardin chuckled humorlessly. "You've got all the answers, don't you, doc?"

"That _is _my profession. Let's discuss Jaune, shall we?"

"Yeah, sure, let's talk about Jaune," Cardin nodded flippantly.

"Let's discuss the moment you decided to change your ways," Oobleck continued. "I'm given to understand that Jaune punched you in the face, then you met up later that week. What happened then?"

"What does it matter?" Cardin waved aside. "It's all in the past-"

"Did you cry?"

Cardin straightened his back, looking indignant. "Did I _what?_"

He rose to his feet, easily dwarfing Oobleck- who didn't seem intimidated at all. "What was Jaune's reaction? Did he laugh?"

Cardin struggled to keep his furious facade up, but there was a clear pain entering his eyes. Slowly, very slowly, he lowered himself back into the couch, laying down. Oobleck pulled up his chair. "Were you... truly sad to hear of Jaune's passing?"

Cardin forced himself to speak past the lump forming in his throat. "Jaune... wanted to die."

"And what makes you think that?"

"He told me."

"What else did he say? That there was... no good left in the world?"

"No... he said people _tried _to be good, but deep down, they were all sick and rotten... him especially." Cardin's voice was beginning to shake. "He _wanted _to make the world a better place, but every time... every time he tried, something terrible came up inside him and dragged him back down into Hell. Deeper and deeper, into his own worst nightmare. And every time, it was harder to claw his way back to the light."

Oobleck nodded. "Eventually, you came to believe that Jaune was harboring some dark, terrible secret?"

"Yeah."

"A secret so horrible it drove him to wish for death?"

"Y...yeah..."

"A secret so horrible that it drove him to find others' weaknesses and prey upon them? Tempt them- break them down- force them to do terrible things?"

Cardin was truly struggling. "Yes!"

"Jaune sought to corrupt people- he wanted to do it because he felt so corrupted himself?"

"Yes!"

"And then... he came to you."

Cardin broke into tears, letting them flow out of him. "He... he wanted so much! He made me... he made me sell drugs so he could have them!"

Oobleck leaned forward, patting him gently on the shoulder, doing his best to communicate that he was not alone.

XXXX

Ren led the police through the woods- according to Yang, he had practically been raised within them, making him an ideal guide. It was him, Yang, Ruby, and Michelle Wukong.

Ruby stumbled on a fallen log, prompting Yang to reach out and grab her, preventing her from falling. "Watch your step there, city-slicker," she smirked teasingly.

Ruby laughed. "Thanks, Yang."

Somewhere in the distance, she heard the crow of a rooster. She smiled. "Cocka-doodle-doo! It's been so long since I woke up to the sound of a chicken!"

"Not that you did today, either."

"Yeah, don't remind me..."

Up ahead, Ren knelt over, examining some shrubbery intently. "You see somethin', Ren?" Yang asked.

Ren didn't answer- he stood up and quickened his pace.

Not long after, they entered a wide, grassy clearing with a homey-looking log cabin dead in the center. "That what we're looking for?" Michelle asked.

"Difficult to say," Ren admitted.

"Alright, guns out," Yang ordered, producing her own. "You're gonna wanna hang back just in case, doc."

Michelle nodded as they drew closer.

They stepped up onto the porch, moving slowly, taking in everything they could. It had clearly been swept recently, leading them to wonder if Corsac would genuinely bother with such a thing if he was on the run.

"It's about time!"

They jumped, looking up to see Glynda Goodwitch, log in her arms, stepping out of the door. She didn't flinch when they pointed their guns at her, and showed no relief when they lowered them. She whispered, seemingly to the log, "They move so slow when they're not afraid."

She moved towards her door, hesitating when she noticed that they hadn't moved. "Well? Come in- my log does not judge."

They glanced at each other, exchanging looks of confusion, before holstering their guns and entering the cabin.

It was very cozy inside- very warm, despite the fireplace being boarded up. There were several bookshelves full to bursting, and several comfy-looking chairs in which to read them.

A whistling sounded off from a nearby kitchen unit. "You're just in time for tea," Goodwitch offered as she rushed to attend to it. "Tea and cookies- no cake, I'm afraid."

Yang smirked at her sister, whose eyes lit up at the mention of cookies. "Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem."

Goodwitch nodded. "Take a seat- the owls won't see us here."

One by one, Yang, Ren, Ruby, and Michelle sat around a chair- the kitchen chairs weren't quite as comfortable as the armchairs, but it was still nice to take a load off after their hike.

Goodwitch took her own seat, setting down a teapot and a plate of sugar cookies. If Ruby was disappointed at the lack of chocolate chips, she didn't show it, immediately reaching out for one- Goodwitch slapped her hand, glaring at her. "Wait for the tea! The fish aren't running!"

"Sorry!" Ruby apologized, shrinking away and nursing her hand. Yang couldn't resist laughing.

"You say you've been expecting us, Mrs. Goodwitch?" Ren prompted.

"For two days now," Goodwitch nodded. "But that's not my business, I suppose. My log saw something, the night of the murder."

"What did it see?" Yang asked, her smile giving way to a serious look.

Goodwitch grabbed the teapot. "Tea first."

She poured them each a generous amount without rising. They each mumbled thanks as they accepted.

"My husband was a logging man," she reflected as she poured for herself. "And that's how he met the Devil."

The others glanced at her in surprise. Anger had entered her eyes, but it wasn't directed at any of them. "Fire is the Devil, hiding like a coward in the smoke."

Michelle looked sadly into her tea. "The day of the wedding..."

Ren looked particularly sympathetic as he leaned in slightly. "The wood... holds many spirits, doesn't it, Mrs. Goodwitch?"

Goodwitch's eyes flickered with pain, before she reached down and pulled her log back up into her lap. "It's time. You can ask it."

She held the log towards Ruby. This time, she didn't hesitate, leaning towards the log, and asking, loud and clear, "What did you see that night?"

Goodwitch cradled the log in her arms, patting it gently. "I'll do the talking," she seemingly assured it. She allowed her hand to rest, closing her eyes. "Dark... laughing. The owls... flying. Many things were blocked. Laughing. Two men. Two boys. Flashlights in the woods, over the ridge. The owls drew near. The dark pressed in. Silence. Then, footsteps. A woman this time. Screams, far away. Terrible... terrible. One voice."

A dark mood descended on the table. "Boy, man, woman?"

"Boy," Goodwitch answered. "Further up... over the ridge. The owls fell silent."

As were her guests- for several minutes afterwards, they simply stared at each other in bemused, utter silence.

XXXX

"Might as well start with the obvious," Ruby decided as they continued their hike along a rather steep hill- Ruby ended up commandeering almost the entire plate of cookies. "The boys were Jaune and Scarlet."

"One of the men was Corsac," Yang stated. "The other was probably Adam."

"Probably," Ruby agreed, as Ren began looking around, tracking something by ear. "Of course, that still leaves the woman-"

"Quiet!" Ren interrupted, gazing around. They obeyed, and heard it- strains of music floating through the air. Ren gazed around before pointing. "It's coming from this direction."

They followed, finally arriving at yet another cabin, with a fine stone path leading up to it.

It may have been her imagination, but Ruby thought she could hear an owl hooting in the distance.

They slowly moved up the path towards the front door. The music grew louder- low and somber, but entirely instrumental. Yang took point, while Michelle lingered at the back.

Yang kicked down the door with no warning and entered, searching around for Corsac- Ruby and Ren were right behind, but it didn't take long for them to realize the cabin was empty- the music was coming from an old record player that seemed to be stuck repeating the same song over and over again.

Ruby crossed the room to turn it off, whispering, "'And there's always music in the air...'"

Yang saw an odd shape being covered up by a purple blanket and removed it, revealing a birdcage, complete with bird. "Found Armstrong!" she announced.

"Found a camera," Ren declared, more quietly. "There might be something on it."

Ruby was taken by a roll of twine on the ground, just behind which was a spot of blood.

Before she could declare her find, a clock chimed in the corner- a cuckoo clock, by the sound of things. Yang went to check it, and found the doors for the bird were jammed. She pried them apart- and was met by a cascade of poker chips spilling out onto the ground.

Ruby spotted one roll under the table, and picked it up- it was from the Widow's Web, but what truly caught her eye was the piece missing from it-

It perfectly matched the fragment they'd found in Jaune's stomach.

XXXX

It was night when Raven and Tai arrived at the Austin Hotel to attend the gala the Schnees had set up for the visiting Atlesians. Raven presented her invitation to the man at the door. "Raven Branwen, and spouse."

As they headed further in, Tai leaned to whisper in her ear- "Wanna go easy on the booze tonight, Rae?"

Raven fixed her gaze with his as she grabbed two glasses of wine from a passing waiter and downed them both right in front of him, not breaking contact the whole time. "Look on the bright side," she shrugged with a lopsided grin. "Enough of these, and even you might start looking good to me."

She took a third and headed back into the party. Tai watched her go- somehow, he couldn't help chuckling.

One of the women had gotten hold of a piano and was playing some more traditional Atlesian music, while Joseph Winchester was attempting to strike up a conversation with one of the men about the lore and legends of his home country.

Nichole turned up, hardly noticing the man at the door as she staggered in, blinking rapidly and brushing at her hair nervously.

Jacques and Willow were chatting up their potential investors on opposite ends of the room, but it was the latter that caught Raven's attention- fingering the poker chip in her pocket, she made her way over.

Willow was back to stringing along the Atlesian man, who was currently showering her with flattery. "Honestly, you remind me of the queens of old Atlas, tall, strong... statuesque..."

Willow seemed hardly interested, and when Raven appeared and 'accidentally' spilled her drink over Willow's shoes, she seemed to genuinely be weighing whether to be mad about her shoes or thankful for the distraction. "If you'll excuse me, something has come up," she announced, before turning and ushering Raven away from the rest of the partygoers- closely watched by Weiss, who immediately rushed to her secret passage, making her way towards the portion just outside Willow's office.

"While I'm thankful for the distraction," Willow was saying, "I thought that we were to keep melodrama to a minimum. Is there something wrong?"

She removed the loose wallboard and peered through the small hole to see Raven produce a poker chip. "A poker chip from the Widow's Web. You dropped it at my place yesterday. Care to explain?"

Willow nodded as she accepted it. "A gift from Jacques."

If the subsequent slap across the face was any indication, Raven didn't believe her.

Willow met her eyes again. "It's a good-luck charm- thought I'd lost it. Thank you so much for returning it to me."

Raven slapped her again, much to Weiss's silent delight.

Willow's eyes narrowed. "If you're quite finished-"

Slap three.

"_Now _I'm finished," Raven decided, stepping way.

"Good," Willow nodded. "If you'll allow me to retort..."

She grabbed Raven's arms and pulled her into a forceful kiss- one that Raven didn't seem repulsed by, as she wrapped her arms around Willow and kissed back.

Weiss's smile disappeared.

"Let's burn the mill," Raven gasped. "Tonight."

"No, not yet," Willow shook her head. "We'll give Blake one last chance. Tomorrow. Jacques already has the plans set up if she doesn't."

Weiss had heard everything she needed- she replaced the board and began making her way back towards the party.

At the party in question, Tai beaming as he talked to one of the Atlesians. "I _knew _it! I keep telling Raven, and she never believes me, but I _knew _ice fishing was a thing!"

"May I have your attention, please!" came Jacques's voice from the head of the room- he had picked up a microphone. "Thank you, one and all, for turning up in support of our friends from deepest Atlas. As my favorite king once said, _'Ich bin ein Atlesian'- _I am an Atlesian. As are we all."

There was some roaring applause, particularly from the Atlesians in question.

"The Hienton Estates are a very important part of Vale's future," Jacques continued. "And there's no one we'd rather have as future partners than-"

He was cut off as the music started up again. Giving up, he placed the mic on a nearby podium before stepping back into the party.

At the sound of the music, Nichole groaned, the pitch of her voice rising as she doubled over. Fighting back sobs, she began dancing by herself, with an imaginary partner, just as Willow and Raven returned.

Willow sighed in exasperation, before pulling Jacques out of the crowd. "Dance with her."

"What?" Jacques asked, glaring at her as Nichole continued her odd, single-person dance, drawing a great deal of attention.

"Jacques, this is _serious, _dance with her!" Willow ordered.

Jacques groaned, but headed out onto the dance floor and put himself together with Nichole, who didn't stop sobbing.

Willow turned to Raven. "Get Oobleck, get a net, and get that woman out of my life!" she growled.

Even getting Jacques as a dance partner didn't seem to console Nichole- she broke apart and raised her hands to her face as she wailed in agony- which Jacques swiftly began mimicking, attempting to play it off as a new dance craze. The Atlesians seemed to buy it, quickly grouping together, following Jacques and Nichole's dance, including rhythmic taps on the head in mimicry- or perhaps, outright mockery- of Nichole's pain.

Jacques and Willow didn't seem to care- their problem had been solved- but Weiss did. She watched, tears forming and falling from her eye as she watched the cruelty unfolding before her- knowing and unknowing alike. She decided, on the spot, that her search for the truth wasn't just for her and Ruby... but for Jaune and his family as well.

XXXX

It was late night, and Jacob was fighting not to wake his uncle as he made a call on his scroll. His call was to Sun, who didn't pick up, prompting him to leave a message instead. "This is Jacob- I was looking in Jaune's room. There was a loose floorboard- I pulled it up and found a tape!"

"Nichole? Nichole, where are you?"

Jacob started- apparently, he hadn't been quite quiet enough. "I'll meet you and Pyrrha tomorrow. Gotta go, bye!"

He turned his scroll off and quickly rolled over, pretending to be asleep.

XXXX

Blake Belladonna had been sitting in Jacques Schnee's office for a solid hour before the door finally opened and the man himself entered. "Did anyone see you come in?"

"No. Relax- nobody has to know you worked with a faunus," Blake assured him scathingly.

"There's far more than that at risk if anyone sees us," Jacques bit back.

Blake rolled her eyes, tapping on a ledger atop Jacques's desk. "I found it- a drawer with a false bottom, just like you said."

Jacques nodded, flipping through a couple pages to make sure it was the correct one. "Very well. Everything is on track."

"When are you going to do it?" Blake asked, refusing to meet his eye.

"Tomorrow night, come hell or high water."

XXXX

Velvet paced around her house restlessly, ears alert for any sign of Adam's approach, gun at her side.

Outside, Adam pulled up in his sportscar and was on the point of filling it up with tanks of gasoline when he was laid out by a colossal fist.

He turned to see Hazel Rainart, and his heart almost stopped. Hazel lifted him up and headbutted him back to the ground, placing a foot on his chest.

His rumbling voice was very threatening at that moment. "My instructions were to keep an eye on the store, Adam, not take it over and start expanding."

"Hazel-" Adam attempted, but Hazel delivered a kick to shut him up.

"Your boss is back- time to fall back into line," Hazel growled. "You pull another stunt like this, I'll kill that bunny girl of yours... and then you."

He finally removed his foot and took off into the night, leaving Adam gasping for breath on the ground.

XXXX

Velvet was startled when the door opened- particularly when she spied the blood and bruising on Adam's face as he entered. "Velvet. Beer. Now."

"What _happened?!_" Velvet asked, leaping to her feet. "Are you okay?"

She attempted to get a closer look at his injuries, but he shoved her away onto the ground. "Just get me a damn _beer!_"

Velvet hit the ground, then swiftly pulled out her gun. Adam's eyes widened, then narrowed again. "The hell are you doing with that?"

"I... I won't let you hurt me again!" Velvet declared, desperately hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

Adam began moving towards her- she cocked the gun. "Don't touch me! Don't even come near me!"

"Don't even _pretend _you have the guts, you stupid _slut!_" Adam growled. He bent down towards her.

She pulled the trigger, and the recoil smacked her head into the ground.

A light went out, Adam screamed, and that's all she knew before she fell into unconsciousness.

XXXX

Ruby rushed down the hallway to her room, eager to get a good night's sleep- until she heard the Atlesians, and groaned in exasperation. Another sleepless night it was...

She hesitated when she saw that her door was open, just a crack. She pulled her gun out, pushing it open from the side.

Nothing. The lights were out, and it was silent within.

She entered carefully, gun at the ready. She could see a dark shape on the bed. She pointed her gun, and delivered an order. "Reach over and turn on the light!"

Immediately, the light clicked on, and Ruby lowered her gun in surprise- lying in the bed was none other than Weiss Schnee, her eyes red as she asked- no, _pleaded._

"Don't make me leave. Please... don't make me leave."

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism, theories, and guesses welcome, Gamer4 out.


	10. Gamble

Gamer4 in. It was at this point that Goodwitch's clock chimed 8:00- she had been talking for almost five hours now. "It's running late. We'll call it a night soon," she decided. I agreed, admiring her clock- a large, looming grandfather clock with an air of austerity.

"You like it?"

I related that I'd always been fond of grandfather clocks, even relating the story of my grandmother's Betty Boop clock- her dangling leg formed the pendulum. Goodwitch seemed... less than impressed.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she finally decided. "Yet... there _are _those who open many eyes. Some have said that eyes are the window of the soul- it is within the eyes of others that we witness their true nature."

"Sometimes, in _horrible _times, we witness eyes that have no soul... and in those times, we come to know true darkness. It makes us wonder- 'Where has the beauty gone?'"

"If the eyes are soulless... there is none."

Chapter IX

Gamble

Ruby sat at the foot of her bed- Weiss was curled up at the head, arms around her knees. "I... Weiss, I'm sorry," Ruby whispered, regret dripping from every word. "But... you're still in high school. I'm a huntress."

Weiss had calmed down significantly since Ruby had entered. "Do you want me to leave?"

Ruby bit her tongue. "What I want... has nothing to do with what I _need._ As a huntress, I've taken an oath to uphold certain values. To live by them. And... this is wrong. I know it, and I think you do, too- on some level."

"Do you not like me?" Weiss asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Ruby turned to face her- her own eyes were shimmering as well. "I _do _like you- very much! You're beautiful... smart... amazing... and you deserve someone who will love you for it. But that's not what you need- not right now. What you need right now is a friend. Someone who'll listen."

She reached into a pocket and produced a handkerchief. "Here... wipe up. Everything's going to be okay."

"...Friends, huh?" Weiss smiled wanly as she accepted the handkerchief and began wiping herself off. Ruby gave a genuine smile, and somehow, that encouraged Weiss's smile to become genuine, too.

Ruby slapped her knee as she rose to her feet. "I'll go get us some coffee- when I come back, I want you to tell me everything that's bothering you."

Weiss scoffed. "That'll be all night."

Ruby laughed. "Well, with your parents' guests, I won't be getting any sleep anyways."

"I won't be able to tell you _all _my secrets."

"I'll respect that," Ruby shrugged. "But... secrets are dangerous things."

"Oh, don't act like you have no secrets," Weiss smirked- a smirk that changed to surprise when Ruby answered.

"I don't."

Weiss tilted her head, but didn't pursue, instead changing the subject. "Jaune had secrets- lots of them."

"That's what I hear," Ruby nodded. "And it's my job to find them."

With one final smile, she turned and headed into the hallway.

XXXX

Nora was a tad groggy as she entered the police station that morning- she was looking forward to a cup of coffee. She beamed when she entered the lobby and spied Ren going over some paperwork. She slid up to him, smiling brightly, and coughed to alert him to her presence.

"Oh, hello, Nora," he acknowledged her without looking- it irked her.

"I wish you would look at me, Ren," she whimpered.

"I don't want to hurt you, Nora," Ren denied, still not looking at her, "but I'm kinda swamped with paperwork right now. Maybe we can talk later."

"That's what you keep saying!" Nora objected. "It's always 'we can talk later,' then later comes, and you just wanna keep putting it off!"

Ren finally looked up at her, but whatever he intended to say, it was interrupted by the buzzing of Nora's scroll- she picked it up and pouted- she couldn't afford to ignore this. "I... I guess you're right, though... later."

Ren bit his lip as Nora headed into an empty room, ensuring that she was alone before answering. "Hey, Doc. Yeah, this is Nora."

"Good. I've got the tests, and..."

Nora's eyes widened. "Oh. I... I see. Thanks."

She hung up the scroll, and slumped down in a chair, raising her hands to her head.

"Oh! Morning, Nora!"

Nora jumped as Ruby entered, beaming at her. "What's going on? I heard you had to go home sick yesterday!"

"I'm... better now," she murmured, though she didn't sound it.

Ruby was able to pick up on her body language- she didn't want to talk about it. Instead, she headed into the conference room in the station's back, where Yang and Michelle were struggling to revive the bird they'd found in Corsac's cabin.

"'Feeds mainly on fruit and some invertebrates,'" Michelle was reading from a book. "'Has one of the greatest mimicking abilities in the animal kingdom.'"

"Hasn't been using it so far," Yang muttered. "C'mon, Armstrong, ain't ya gonna say something? We've got some nice juicy worms for you."

Michelle examined the book closer. "According to this, mynas mimic as a form of play. After starving for God-knows-how-long, I doubt little Armstrong's feeling all that playful."

The bird _did _seem rather emaciated, once shining plumage now ragged.

Michelle smiled, filling up a small bowl of water and offering Armstrong some berries. "Here you go, little guy!" She glanced at Ruby. "Oh, you wanna feed him, Rubes?"

Ruby backed away. "I... er... I don't like birds."

Michelle threw a quizzical glance in Yang's direction- she was laughing silently as she took the berries and stuck them through the bars of the cage to tempt the bird. "So, how long we talkin' here?"

Michelle shrugged. "The book just says he oughtta be up to mimicking once he's back at full health."

"Better keep feeding him, then," Yang sighed. "He could be our star witness."

"Got any apples?" Michelle asked abruptly.

"I thought apples were supposed to keep the doctor away," Yang smirked- Michelle was unamused.

"These grapes are about to cross the line to raisins," she explained through half-lidded eyes.

"In the fridge," Yang sighed. "No sense of humor, I tell ya..."

Ren entered from the lobby, a folder in tow. "This just in from the office," he declared, handing it to Ruby.

"Forensics report!" Ruby clapped her hands. She went over it at lightning speed. "Okay, Corsac had three guests that night- Jaune Arc, Scarlet David, and Adam Taurus!"

"There was only one picture on the camera," Ren continued, presenting the photo in question- a black-and-white shot of Armstrong perched on someone's shoulder- a shoulder they were also attacking.

"Yeah, that's Armstrong, alright," Yang nodded.

"Attacking Jaune," Ruby concurred. "We've got the who and when, but the why is still out of reach."

She reached into her pocket and produced her voice recorder, smiling. "Voice activated," she grinned at her sister, before setting it down under Armstrong's cage. "He talks, we'll know."

She reached back into the folder and pulled out the broken poker chip. "Winter confirmed that this matches the fragment from Jaune's stomach, but we still don't know how _that _happened..."

"How is Corsac connected to the Widow's Web?" Yang wondered.

"He works there," Ren answered promptly. "Deals cards in the casino."

Ruby brightened. "Welp, we've got our next lead!"

"Hold up!" Yang raised her hands. "The Widow's Web is on the Mistralian side- out of our jurisdiction!"

"Oh, I know," Ruby nodded. "That's why I'm not asking you to help as Yang Xiao Long, proud sheriff of Vale..."

She leaned closer, whispering in Yang's ear. "I'm asking you to help as Yang Xiao Long, proud member of the VDF."

Yang hesitated, then broke into a smile.

XXXX

Upon receiving a frantic call from Velvet, Cardin went over to her house immediately, pushing Sargon as hard as he dared. As he hurried to the door, he was oblivious to the furious bull faunus watching him through a pair of binoculars.

"Son of a _bitch!_" Adam hissed, keeping an eye on his house from several yards away. His left arm was limp at his side, a crude set of bandages wrapped around the wound, and he had a radio at his side scanning police conversations, in case his bitch of a wife dared to get them involved- so far, it seemed she hadn't.

His anger only increased as Cardin knocked on the door, and Velvet answered by pulling him into a tight embrace. He reached into the back of his car and produced a rifle with an attached scope. "Get on out here, lover boy. Adam will give you what you deserve..."

XXXX

"Thanks for coming so quickly," Velvet said shakily as she led Cardin to the kitchen. "I didn't... I _don't _know what to do..."

"I'm here, Vel. I'm here," Cardin assured her, not enjoying seeing her so frightened.

Velvet broke down upon merely entering the kitchen, shoving her face into her hands. "I shot him, Cardin! I shot him! I heard him scream, he sounded like an animal!"

"What happened? Where is he?"

"I don't know, but he's out there somewhere, I know it! It won't be soap this time, this time, he's gonna kill me!"

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" Cardin interrupted, pulling her into a tight embrace, running his hand down her back. Slowly, he felt her breathing begin to steady, though the bobbing of her back still indicated just how distraught she was. "Tell me what happened- from the beginning. Slowly."

Velvet nodded, and began speaking into his chest. "He... he came home late last night. He was beaten half to death, blood all over his face. I told him I wouldn't let him hurt me again... he came at me... and I pulled the trigger!" She broke down and began openly sobbing again. "I shot him! What do I do?! What _can _I do?!"

"He's out of the picture," Cardin assured her. "I'll take care of you from now on. I'll take care of Adam, I'll take care of Pyrrha. I'll take care of everything."

Velvet nodded, rising onto her toes and pulling him into a desperate kiss, which he was only too happy to return.

XXXX

Adam struggled to get a decent shot, but it simply wasn't feasible, so he continued waiting for Cardin to leave.

Until, at the very least, he heard the following on the radio.

"_No, I'm afraid this bird only eats fruit. No, this is important- it's actually a witness. Well, yes, it saw something, but it talks- but it needs to eat first-"_

Adam's blood ran cold. _That damn bird! _His anger at Velvet and Cardin momentarily forgotten, he loaded his rifle back into the car and took off away from the house.

XXXX

Bright and early, Sun and Pyrrha made their way over to the Arc house to go over Jacob's find. Pyrrha managed to dig up an old tape recorder to listen to whatever clue Jaune may have left behind.

Sun and Pyrrha sat on one side of a circular table, Jacob on the other. Pyrrha was breathing heavily, Sun rubbing circles on her back.

"Are... are you sure about this?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

Pyrrha nodded, despite being unable to hide the apprehension in her eyes. Sun agreed. "Just do it."

Jacob pressed a button, and the tape began.

"_What's up doc?" _the tape began. _"This is Jaune Arc. Of the... Arc family. Last name's Arc."_

Pyrrha's shoulders were already bobbing up and down- Sun increased the pace of his rubbing. Jacob, for his part, kept his gaze fixed on the table.

"_Just a quick few words before sleep. I feel some dreams coming on tonight. Some of the... dirtier ones. Ones you'll have a field day with."_

The listeners' eyes widened- this was entering uncomfortable territory very quickly.

"_It's like you said- it's easier talking into the recorder, than face-to-face. Maybe, like this, it feels like I can be more open._ _Say anything- bare my naked secrets. I know that's what you're really after. You look at me like a son, right? Don't worry- I can keep that secret too. Secret as your thermoses."_

"_It's... so easy to make people like me. Women especially. Why is that? I barely have to try. Though, I suppose, if it was harder-"_

Pyrrha finally gave in, reaching out and turning the recorder off. "That's enough," she whispered. "That's... enough." From there, she lowered her head into her hands.

As Sun moved to comfort her, Jacob reached into the bag full of things he'd found in Jaune's hiding place. "There was another tape container... but it was empty."

He handed it over to Sun. "February 23rd- that's the night he died."

"You didn't find it anywhere?" Pyrrha asked hollowly.

"No," Jacob denied.

"Oobleck must have it," Sun deduced. "Jaune gave him the tape, then died before Oobleck could give it back."

"D'ya think Oobleck did it?" Jacob asked, eyes widening.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Pyrrha declared, forcing down her tears. "We need to find the tape. Tonight."

Sun blinked. "I'd love to hear your plan for that one."

"Oobleck still has it, right? It'll be in his office," Pyrrha determined.

"And what if Oobleck's there?" Jacob countered.

"We'll coax him out," Pyrrha answered readily.

"Nice to say, but, uh... how do we do that?"

Pyrrha raised a hand to her mouth, quickly scheming. Finally, her emeralds met Jacob's. "There's only one person he'll leave his office for... and he's in this room, right now."

XXXX

Weiss couldn't truthfully say she was enjoying her first day of work at From Dust Til Dawn- the position she'd chosen necessarily put her in constant contact with the snootiest customers who entered the store. But she kept in mind that she didn't _have _to enjoy this job- it only lasted until she could get to the bottom of what had happened to Jaune.

This didn't keep her from spitting venom at a couple particularly pretentious socialites.

"Here, ma'am, try this. A perfectly flowery smell," she offered to one such individual- a brown-skinned woman with bleach-blond hair. She could hardly appear more stereotypical if she tried.

"Are you deaf?" the woman asked down her nose. "I need something _fruity!_"

This was the third time in as many minutes that this woman had changed her preferences, but it was hardly Weiss's place to point that out. "I see. Fruity."

"As in fruit, you silly girl!" the woman scoffed, putting as much condescension into those syllables as she possibly could.

"June, can I see you in the office in five minutes?"

Weiss's ears perked up- out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Shane Corman whispering to her coworker, who simply nodded in agreement. Shane gave a content smile and headed out onto the floor.

"Hey!" the woman snapped- figuratively and literally. She raised her fingers in front of Weiss's face and snapped them repeatedly. "Any time you're _available. _Perhaps I'm not making myself clear- I'm trying to make a statement here!"

It was Weiss's turn to snap- though she put on her best _good customer service _voice first. "You've made several statements already, ma'am. If you want my advice, perhaps you could take this perfume here and wear it around your neck. Make two statements for the price of one."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Well, I _never!_"

She turned and stalked off with her nose in the air. Weiss took the opportunity to call after her- "Thanks for shopping at From Dust Til Dawn!"

From there, she put the next phase of her plan into motion. She whispered in June's direction, "Can you take care of things for a few minutes? I need to use the restroom."

She didn't wait for an answer before stepping out from behind the counter and into a back hallway containing the restrooms- as well as all the offices. She walked right past the toilets and- once she'd ensured that there was nobody watching- slinked into Mr. Corman's office, where she quickly made her way to a walk-in closet, shutting the door to ensure she wouldn't be seen. And then... she waited.

It was less than a minute before she heard Mr. Corman guiding June into the office, sounding very bright and cheerful. "I have a very special career opportunity to discuss with you today- the opportunity of a lifetime!"

Weiss pressed her ear against the door. "Please, have a seat! And might I say, you look particularly lovely today."

"Thank you... Mr. Corman." June sounded remarkably awkward.

"For your hard work today, I would like to give you this- you deserve it."

"Well, thank you!"

A moment passed- a box was opened, and there was a rustle of paper. "A... horse?"

"A unicorn," Corman corrected. "An ancient symbol of purity. It can only be tamed by the pure of heart."

"...Lovely!" June couldn't have sounded more disinterested.

Corman didn't seem to notice. "You seemed to have a good time at the club last week, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah, a great time!" June sounded more eager now.

"They appreciated you as well- they'd like you to continue, as a matter of fact! That's not very common- very few girls meet their expectations, but you are one of those lucky few!"

"You don't say." Skepticism.

"I _do _say!" Over-the-top cheeriness. "Of course, the variety of work would be up to you. Hostess, waitress... if you're lucky enough, you may even become a hospitality worker!"

"Which is?" Very healthy skepticism.

Silence. A long, uncomfortable silence. Finally, an answer- every word of which was clearly being weighed.. "Hospitality workers escort the VIPs- the most lucrative position there. All you need do is attend to the needs of a few wealthy individuals."

"...I see. Well, as long as they're wealthy!"

Corman chuckled- it sent shivers down Weiss's spine. "That's what I like to hear, June. That's the attitude that will take you furthest in life." Another shuffling of paper. "Take this paper, and ask for Ms. Tominey. In the meantime, how about we make a trip to eveningwear and find you something nice to wear?"

They both rose to their feet and exited the room. Weiss waited for a full minute before stepping out of the closet. A little black book had been left on the desk. She knew she was pressing her luck at this point, but she had to know...

She picked it up and found it divided into two sections- Perfume and Electronics. She flipped to Electronics and found a list of names. A few pages later, she found what she was looking for- _Scarlet David. _

She glanced up. That was enough for now. She put the book down and spied a small figurine of a unicorn- it seemed June had been so uninterested she'd left it behind. Well, that certainly made things easier. She pocketed it before hurrying back to her station.

XXXX

The first thing Coco saw after clocking in that day was Hazel chatting up Velvet. "It's a funny thing, prison," he was recalling in his characteristically deep tones. "You remember faces from home, and even people you barely knew become dear friends. It gave me something to hang on to- to look forward to."

Velvet didn't seem particularly interested, but attempted to put on a facade for his sake. "That must have been horrible, Mr. Rainart."

"I paid my debt, and that's what counts."

A moment passed, and Hazel spoke again. "I can see why Coco spoke so highly of you- you're a big help around here. Thank you very much for taking care of Coco when I couldn't."

Velvet blushed slightly as Hazel placed an arm over his chest and bowed as deeply as his girth allowed. "It... it was no problem! She's been a wonderful employer!"

"She spoke truly in her letters," Hazel smiled. "Of you, and Taiyang..."

"Tai?" Velvet blinked.

"Oh, not Tai... the other man, Mr..."

"Oh, you mean Yats?" Velvet smiled.

"That's the name. Yatsuhashi Daichi. My apologies, I've always been better with faces than names."

Velvet smiled and shrugged in a 'what-ya-gonna-do' kind of way before going to pick up and order. Behind her back, Hazel's eyes narrowed, and his smile disappeared. "Big Yats..."

He spied a lighter on the counter and slyly pocketed it.

"Hazel!"

He blinked, and turned to see Ruby and Yang stepping into the diner. "Oh, hello, Ms. Xiao Long. I was wondering if you'd pay me a visit. I'm afraid I can't offer a free lunch- I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah, I understand," Yang agreed through narrowed eyes. "What I _don't _understand is why you haven't checked in with your parole officer. I thought it was perfectly clear- you visit him every Friday. You don't, you go back to jail."

"I appreciate the reminder," Hazel nodded. "I'll get on that as soon as I can. In the meantime, feel free to drop in whenever your heart desires."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Yang spoke to Ruby without taking her eyes off Hazel. "Do you believe people can change, Rubes? Cause I don't."

"I don't know, Yang," Ruby shrugged. "I mean, if a convicted sex offender can become the town's most well-respected sheriff..."

Yang bristled under her sister's accusatory glare. "You weren't supposed to know about that..."

"I know everything." Ruby continued to glare, then suddenly brightened. "But, you did your time, so as long as you don't do it again-"

Yang was eternally thankful that Velvet interrupted at that moment. "Oh, hello, you two! Would you like some coffee?"

"You even have to ask?" Ruby beamed, turning her gaze away from her sister.

"Actually, Rubes," Yang interrupted, "we should be on our way."

Ruby met her sister's eyes sternly. Yang winced, wondering if she was about to receive another reprimand, but Ruby's eyes brightened pretty quickly. "Yang, since I got here, I've had a couple of your officers ask how a huntress keeps so chipper. So here's one of my secrets- once a day, every day, you get yourself a present. Don't plan it, don't wait for it, just... let it happen. Maybe you take a quick nap in your chair when nobody's looking- maybe you get that awesome set of combat boots from the store you've been eyeing- or maybe, you just sit back and relax with a nice cup of coffee."

Yang couldn't help smiling as Ruby guided him to their seats- Velvet had already gotten their coffee. "You really do have Christmas every day, don't you?"

"I guess that's one way to look at it," Ruby shrugged, sighing happily as she took a sip.

XXXX

Closing time came to From Dust Til Dawn, and Weiss was doing her final duties for the day. She only paused when she heard June passing by. "See you tomorrow, Weiss!"

Weiss glanced over and flagged her back- June came, looking somewhat surprised.

Weiss licked her lips- showtime. She'd planned this conversation carefully in her head for the entire latter half of her shift. "So, you and Corman got a dress, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," June nodded.

"Got mine yesterday," Weiss smiled. "Maybe we'll see each other at the club this weekend?"

"I guess that would be nice," June shrugged noncommittally.

"Indeed. I even got one of these," Weiss continued, producing the unicorn.

"So did I," June laughed. "Not the best bonus- what am I gonna do with a horned horse?"

"My thoughts exactly," Weiss smiled. "I'm willing to bet it's an excuse to offload the cartons of them he bought that no customer wants."

"I don't doubt it," June chuckled.

Weiss's smile faded with practiced intent. "Unfortunately, I've done something rather... foolish. I lost Ms. Tominey's number. Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, I think I can hook you up," June smiled, reaching into a pocket and producing the paper Corman had given her earlier that day.

"Thank you very much." Weiss quickly copied the number onto a paper of her own before handing it back.

"No problem- talk to you later!"

"Indeed. See you tomorrow."

Weiss concluded the rest of her duties before making the call on her scroll on the way out.

XXXX

"_You think I was messing around, Bowser?! You really think you can make fun of my parents and get away with it?!"_

"_Oh, look who decided to finally grow some stones, Luigi! Bwahahaha! Threaten me all you want, you ain't got the guts!"_

"_Careful, Lu, don't let yourself get hurt!"_

"_I know what I'm doing, Mario! Just trust me!"_

"You show 'em, Luigi!" Neon Katt cheered half-heartedly over her seventh container of ice cream. "Show 'em all..."

On her tv screen, Luigi attacked the giant turtle faunus that was Bowser Dragmire, beginning with a mighty lightning bolt. Neon feebly whooped through another spoonful of frozen dairy, as Yatsuhashi entered the room, sighing when he saw the discarded containers on the couch next to her. She forced a smile when she saw him.

"Hey, Yats," she said wearily. "Want some ice cream?"

Yats accepted the offered carton, but merely set it on the coffee table before sitting next to her, brushing the invading cartons aside- they could wait- his wife was sobbing.

"Don't worry, Neon- it's going to be okay."

"_It's not going to be okay!" _Neon burst. "You have no idea how bad this is! Everything I was gonna do for you- for us!"

"Neon, I-"

"I was gonna get us a new tv- one from more recently than the fifties! I had a great motorboat, so we could go out on the lake together! It would have been so _perfect!_"

"Neon-"

"And there was more! It wasn't just _things _I was gonna buy, it was a whole new _life _for us! Better than anything either of us ever-"

"NEON!" Yatsuhashi roared, finally stunning her into silence. He immediately went back to his soothing, gentle tones. "So this one bozo didn't understand the wonder of silent roller skates. His loss. We'll keep looking until we find one that does."

"Rejected- didn't you hear, Yats? _Rejected- _that's what he said," Neon lamented. "Nobody else will say anything different."

"You're not giving up?" Yats asked. "That's not the Neon _I _know. You're cool as the rain..."

Neon finally forced a very wan smile. "And hot as the sun- I'm a neon rainbow, and you're... no... FUHUHUUUUUUN!"

She broke down into tears, pulling herself into Yatsuhashi's chest- he wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her head, offering any comfort that he could.

XXXX

Yang always relished the chance to visit the Haven Inn- it was where two of her favorite people lived, after all. Her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, and her lover, Blake Belladonna. It was a tad risky, as Raven Branwen lived there, too (she refused to call that woman her mother, a title that belonged to Summer Rose and her alone,) but overall, she considered bumping into her a risk worth taking.

At the moment, Tai was earning his time with her by gushing over a new trophy he was putting on his wall- a large fish he'd recently caught. "And it was even bigger when I caught it!" he boasted, moving his hands about an inch around the outside for demonstrative purposes. "I guess something gets lost during the taxidermy process..."

"Ah, you know what they say," Yang waved aside, smirking. "Size isn't everything."

"Don't mess with me, kid," Tai laughed. "I've still got twenty-five years on you."

"It's a very nice-looking specimen," Blake praised as she entered the room, adjusting a coat around herself. "Nice to see you, Yang! I didn't expect you to come over today."

"Blakey," Yang smiled, pulling her in for a quick peck.

"I've got to be at the sawmill soon," Blake said regretfully, "but I'm sure I could take some time for us."

Yang didn't respond- her smile was slowly sliding off of her face. Blake certainly seemed to notice. "Yang, what's wrong?"

Yang took a deep breath before asking what she'd come here to ask. "What were you doing at Judy's Motel on Tuesday?"

Blake paused, looking like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Yang brought up a small, reassuring smile. "C'mon, Kitty Kat, you know you can tell me anything."

Blake spoke slowly. "I was there... following Willow Schnee... and Raven." As she expected, Yang's smile wavered at the mention of her blood mother- but true to her word, she made no motion to interrupt. "I followed them to take some pictures."

She reached into the purse slung over her shoulder and produced an envelope, handing it over. Yang opened it to find several photos of Raven and Willow, arriving at the motel, entering, conducting business... and getting into bed.

"You asked for proof," Blake elaborated. "So that's what I did- I went to get some proof. The other night, I... I heard Raven talking on her scroll. Talking about... an accident. A fire... at the mill. The Belladonna mill. _My _mill. I won't let that happen- I _can't."_

"Don't worry," Yang assured her, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm not gonna let that happen either."

XXXX

Nightfall found Ruby heading to the Gold Room of the Austin Hotel- thankfully empty for a change- in a fine red dress and a pair of heels. It had taken her quite a while to learn to walk in _lady stilts, _as she'd initially called them, but she'd learned all in due course.

Waiting in the Gold Room was Yatsuhashi, dressed up himself in a large tuxedo, and Yang, the only one present not dressed up at all- for tonight's operation, she'd be wearing her usual attire.

Yang beamed when she spied her sister. "Well well well, you _do _clean up nice, little sis!"

She bounded forward and pulled her into a bonebreaking hug, which Ruby struggled to escape. "Yang! Yang! Choking! Can't breath!"

Yang finally pulled away, leaving Ruby looking rather disheveled- but she wiped herself down and cleared her throat. "Alright, you two ready for the operation?"

"It's about time we get this man behind bars," Yatsuhashi affirmed, his arms crossed.

"You like gambling, Big Yats?" Ruby asked.

"I've been to Shade, but I never felt particularly lucky."

"Well, consider us lucky tonight," Ruby smirked, reaching into a purse and producing a large wad of lien. "10000 in funds from the Guild. I've been on missions like this before, I like to bring back a ten to fifteen percent profit. What's your starting bid, Yats?"

Yatsuhashi blinked, clearly having no idea what to say.

"300 it is!" Ruby beamed, counting it out and handing it over. "Oh- and you're looking good."

Yatsuhashi finally released a chuckle. "Well... I'll meet you outside. Your sister would like a word with you before we commence."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Ruby turned to Yang. "Alright, what's on your mind?"

Yang, who'd seemed upbeat up to this point, suddenly turned solemn and serious. "It's Blake. She's afraid, and that makes _me _afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Willow Schnee and..." Yang paused, taking a deep breath. "And Raven Branwen. She's been gathering proof- they're seeing each other behind their spouses' backs. I've suspected it for years, but now I know for sure. She thinks their plan is to destroy the mill, then get rid of her... somehow."

"And you believe her?"

It might seem a harsh question, but Yang knew her sister- she could tell Ruby was already taking this dead serious- this was a genuine request for her opinion.

"Here's what I know, Rubes- the Schnees have been snarling after the Emerald Forest for years now, for the Hienton Project. I also know that Blake's been a thorn in their side for all that time. So yes, I believe her."

Ruby hesitated, remembering what Weiss had told her the previous night. This was all adding up, and yet... "How much do you know about Blake? Who she was before now?"

"I know everything I need- that I love her, and that she's in trouble." Yang stood firm.

"Then that's good enough for me," Ruby decided. "We'll look into it after this, okay?"

Yang smiled sincerely and pulled Ruby into another hug. "Thanks, Rubes. Knew I could count on you."

"Everyone else in position?" Ruby asked as they broke apart.

"Nora and Fox are in the van," Yang relayed. "Ren's keeping an eye on the station tonight. As for _your _car, I got that Mercedes you wanted."

"Perfection!" Ruby beamed. "No one will guess our cover story now!"

"High rollers from Vytal City," Yang laughed.

"The architect and the surgeon," Ruby chirped. "My buildings unmatched in style, his hands unmatched in steadiness. Big spenders vacationing among the trees!"

XXXX

Raven was having a significantly less pleasant night- she had just been awoken by her insurance agent, pushing his way into the inn with papers to sign. "Every agent is instructed five signatures," he explained in traditional legalese. "The very first thing we learn, and I somehow missed one."

Raven kept her eyes narrowed and focused on him. "Refresh my memory... which policy are we talking about here?"

"Your new life insurance policy," the lawyer explained, producing the papers and speaking as though it ought to be obvious. "Goes into effect at midnight, so I couldn't really wait until tomorrow." He produced a pen, clicking it as he pointed to the dotted lines. "Here, here, and an initial here, please."

Raven sat to thoroughly go over these papers- she had no memory of changing her life insurance policy recently, instantly raising her suspicion.

Her suspicion proved entirely founded when she located one of the changes in question- in the event of her death, a million lien was to be paid to Blake Belladonna.

"Is everything in order, Ma'am?" the agent asked.

Raven instantly donned a fake smile. "Well, yes, but... this was handled without me and Ms. Belladonna actually meeting. I'd... almost forgotten."

"I _did _think it was unusual that you'd be too busy to get involved with your own life insurance policy," the agent admitted. "But... I never got the feeling from Ms. Belladonna or the Schnees that anything was... awry. I mean, you _did _know about this, didn't you?"

Raven drummed her fingers on the table in front of her. "Are you an ambitious man?"

The agent blinked. "I... well, I suppose. That's how I got to where I am today."

"Then we have something in common. I'd like to go over these papers with my attorney- I'll get it to you tomorrow afternoon."

The agent nodded, looking somehow nervous, before turning and exiting.

Raven waited until she heard the door close, then stood up, heading to her bedroom and opening the drawer and its false bottom. Her heart sank- the second ledger was missing.

XXXX

In all honesty, Weiss wasn't certain why she was doing things this way- once again sidling up to Ruby's door and sliding a letter underneath to explain where she was going. It just seemed like the right thing to do- perhaps it was simply how she was growing accustomed to communicating with the huntress. She'd be bringing her scroll with her, of course, but something about this felt more personal- private.

With the message sent, she took off down the hallway. Time to get ready for her new job.

XXXX

"And here, we have the all-important disguise kit!" Yang crowed as she laid a case between the two undercover agents. "For you, Yats, I'd recommend a wig and moustache- you stick out like a sore thumb, anything to help you blend in better's gonna be a plus. Ruby, you're better off, but I'd recommend popping in a pair of contacts to hide your silvers- they kinda stick out."

Ruby was busy wincing as Ren strapped a microphone to her arm- it was very cold.

"Okay, that should do it," he finally nodded, stepping back. "Care to test it?"

Ruby raised her wrist up, concealing the mic beneath a thick pair of opera gloves. "Testing, testing, one two three!"

It was Ren's turn to wince as the voice came through loud and clear into his ear. "Okay, it's working. May I suggest speaking more quietly?"

"Sorry," Ruby smiled sheepishly.

From their position, none of them could hear what was going on in the conference room. After having been fed and pampered all day, Armstrong was beginning to feel significantly better. Enough to start chatting a bit. "Jau-aune! Jau-aune!"

The chatter continued for a while, until it was abruptly cut off by a gunshot- this was something the three lawkeepers _did _notice- Ren and the sisters drew their weapons and took point, Yatsuhashi lingering behind as they headed towards the conference room.

With all focus on that, nobody noticed the bull faunus quickly retreating to his car, staggering against the pain of his wounded arm.

Nora beat them there, her eyes wide and her hands over her mouth. "Somebody... somebody shot Armstrong!" she cried. Steadily, the shock switched to anger. "That does it! When we find this bastard, I'm gonna break his legs!"

Ruby, however, focused on the recorder she'd set under the cage. She picked it up and began fiddling with the buttons, rewinding and playing.

Everybody listened intently, hoping against hope that Armstrong had managed some testimony before his untimely death.

It took a few minutes for Ruby to pin down the moment Armstrong had begun speaking. _"Jau-aune, Jau-aune! Don't go there, don't go there! Adam, no! Adam, no! Please stop! Please stop! Please stop! Please sto-" _

The voice was cut off by the gunshot.

Ruby ended the recording.

XXXX

To Ruby's immense relief, nobody seemed to recognize either her or Yatsuhashi as they entered the Widow's Web- true to her sister's advice, she was wearing a pair of contact lenses, turning her silver eyes a darker shade of blue. On a whim, she'd also thrown a pair of glasses into the mix- she'd always wondered how she'd look with glasses, and she was liking what she saw so far.

"Alright, the casino's probably in the back," she whispered as they passed one of the scantily-clad waitresses. "That's where Corsac will be."

She stood up straighter when they were approached by a pair of twins, one with long hair in a white dress, the other with a much shorter cut and all in red.

"Evening," the white one smiled. "Welcome to the Widow's Web."

"You look like first-timers," the red one scoffed.

"Miltia, don't scare away customers!" the girl in white chastised. "I apologize for her- Miltia can be abrupt at times."

"She's Melanie, and she's the nice one," Miltia rolled her eyes.

Ruby smiled at their antics. "Nice to meet you, too. I like your style."

"Aren't you special?" Miltia snorted.

"Most do," Melanie giggled.

"She's right, though, we are first-timers," Ruby admitted.

"Don't worry, we can break you in real quick," Miltia fired. She eyed Yats up and down. "Hmm... you look like a cop."

"No, no, _I'm _the cop," Ruby laughed, swiftly salvaging the situation. "_He's _the robber."

Melanie laughed. "Oh, I like you- you got a name?"

"Annabeth," Ruby introduced herself. "He's Eddy. We're on vacation from the big city."

"Can he speak for himself?" Miltia butted in.

"Absolutely," Yatsuhashi nodded. "Customers just don't usually talk to the guy pumping their gas."

Melanie laughed again, while Miltia rolled her eyes.

"Surgeon," Yats corrected with a smile. "Steadiest hands in all of Remnant."

"He oughtta tell you about the time he free-handed a brain surgery," Ruby beamed up at him, playing up the husband-and-wife angle.

"I wonder what else those hands can do," Miltia wondered, seemingly more interested as she eyed him up and down.

"I'm sure I'll show you, if we have the time," Yats smiled back.

"So, what are you in for tonight?" Melanie asked.

"We'll open up with cards and dice," Ruby began.

"If we get lucky, we might get around to opening more interesting things," Yats concluded.

"Well, the casino's over that way," Miltia pointed. "Here's hoping for a lucky night."

"No need to worry about that- we make our own luck," Yats assured with a sideways grin.

"You are looking good," Ruby whispered as they headed towards the casino in question.

The casino was... essentially everything they'd expected. "Fox, we're looking at a small casino room with all the usual suspects. Bar at the far end, stairs to... well, I don't really care to think about that. It's a party, but I'm not seeing Corsac anywhere. Eddie, you try out some Craps- I'll test out the Blackjack table." She lowered her arm, smiling at Yats. "Alright, let's roll."

XXXX

Jacob was more than a little nervous as he headed down the stairs of his temporary home. He'd managed to fit into some of Jaune's old clothes- a pair of jeans and his favorite Pumpkin Pete's hoodie were fitting him like a glove. Aside from how awkward it was to be wearing his dead cousin's clothes, he was concerned what his aunt and uncle would say if they were to see him doing it- he doubted he'd get in trouble, necessarily, but he was hardly blind to their increasingly fragile states, and didn't want to do anything to cause them undue pain. To this end, he was holding off on donning the wig and lenses that would turn him into his cousin's spitting image- that could wait until he was safely out of the house's sight.

As he carefully left through the front door, he was oblivious to Nichole Arc sitting on the sofa in the living room, eyes widening in surprise as she watched him open the front door and step out.

XXXX

When _Pyrrha _saw Jacob, however, her heart leapt into her mouth- he had finally donned the wig and lenses, turning his hair blond and his eyes a familiar, crystal blue. Her heart rushed beat rapidly as she stepped closer, imagining for a second that her Jaune had truly come back from the dead.

"Nice job, innit?" Sun smiled as he climbed out of the car he'd used to drive them there. "I think we did a good job... my... self..." He slowed to a halt as he spied the look Pyrrha was giving Jacob, neither of them really paying attention to him.

For a second, it looked like Pyrrha might hug him- instead, she tapped him on the arm, moving guiding them over to the gazebo overlooking the Haven River. It was time to put their plan into action.

XXXX

Willow's patience was wearing incredibly thin as she and Jacques were forced to sit through Atlesian folksong after Atlesian folksong, but for the sake of Hienton, kept a bright smile on throughout.

"You have _got _to teach me some of these incredible songs!" she praised through her teeth as the latest came to an end.

Given the rampant cheers, they didn't seem to notice her insincerity.

"Perhaps we should continue in the Gold Room- I believe it should be open by now!" Willow proposed- there were several uproarious cheers as the party began to move. Jacques, catching on, lingered behind.

When they could finally hear each other, Willow asked, "So... will they be signing the contracts?"

"They certainly seem ready," Jacques nodded. "Just a little more fun, and I'm certain we can have their signature tomorrow. They want to finalize the deal at the Widow's Web."

"This is news to me. When did they find out about the Web?" Willow asked in surprise.

"I may have mentioned it to them in passing," Jacques shrugged.

Willow rose to her feet. "Very well... if the Widow's Web is what they want, the Widow's Web is what they will have. I'll leave you to deliver the news."

"Well, this _will _be a pleasant evening," Jacques smiled halfway as he turned and left the room as well.

Willow took the opportunity to pick up her scroll and dial up the Haven Inn. Blake answered. "Ah, Willow Schnee. Your husband is too busy to call, I presume?"

"Spare me your righteous anger," Willow cut her off. "Where's Raven?"

"Gone," Blake answered simply. "She has been gone when I arrived."

"We need her to be at the mill."

Blake drummed her fingers. "If everything else is set up, I know how to get her there."

"Everything else is in place," Willow assured her.

"Good. Don't call here again," Blake ordered, before hanging up and turning to her surprise guest- Hazel Rainart.

"I'm glad to see time hasn't dulled your wit," he noted as she ended the call. "You'll need all your cunning about you in the days to come."

XXXX

After departing from Ruby and Yatsuhashi in the lobby, the Malachite sisters headed to their office- they had a new prospective employee to interview.

She was quite the beauty, they decided right away- green eyes, blond hair, and dark dress all complimented each other wonderfully, and the scar over her left eye added a definite sense of mystery.

"She doesn't seem shy, that's for sure," Miltia muttered. Melanie was inclined to agree- the confidence this girl exuded would definitely appeal her to many of their particular clients.

Weiss bit her lip, hoping that the dye in her hair and the lenses in her eyes were enough to fool them as she handed over her application.

Melanie looked at it first, and giggled slightly as she passed it to Miltia, who was the first to speak with a growing smirk.

"So... Peach Faron, hm? Nice name."

"All the way from Argus, huh?" Melanie nodded. "I'm sure you have some stories to tell. Oh, and you worked in Vytal City for a few years, did you? Where, exactly?"

"All over the place," Weiss shrugged as she took her seat.

"I'd like a name, if you don't mind," Miltia demanded, never losing her smile.

"The place was called... Ordon Cottage," Weiss 'recalled.'

"Ah, Ordon Cottage- I worked there myself when I was young," Miltia tapped her chin.

"Yeah, is Old Man Rusl still running things out there?" Melanie giggled.

Weiss's heart sank, but she decided to play along. "Yeah... he still demands quite a bit of respect."

The twins smiled at each other. "Well... we admire your courage, if nothing else," Melanie decided.

"What, you think just because we're in this line of business, we don't turn on the tv every now and again?" Miltia chuckled.

"Give us one good reason we shouldn't kick you back to civilization right now," Melanie ordered.

Weiss glanced around- her eyes fell on a bowl of cherries sitting on their desk. She reached out and picked one up, plucking the fruit from its stem with her lips. Once she'd swallowed, she slipped the stem into her mouth as well.

A few seconds later, she pulled it back out and placed it on the desk- tied into a perfect knot.

The twins glanced at each other in surprise, then smiled back at her.

"Welcome to the Widow's Web, Ms. Faron."

XXXX

Ruby beamed up at her dealer as she turned over her cards.

The dealer sighed. "21 again- you're very lucky tonight, Ma'am."

Ruby smiled, even as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Yatsuhashi looking nervous.

"How'd you do?" she asked, somewhat unnecessarily.

"...Do I have to pay you back?"

Ruby laughed. "Tell you what- we'll take it out of my winnings."

"She'll sure have enough," the dealer scoffed- he seemed relieved when the dealer change occurred.

"Wanna sit in for a hand?" Ruby suggested.

"Blackjack isn't my game."

"Well, can you count to ten?"

"Depends on the day."

"Then you can win at Blackjack," Ruby smiled, turning to the new dealer- Corsac Albain.

She glanced back at Yats. He ran a finger down the side of his face and turned back to the crowd.

"Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen, place your bets," Corsac muttered as he began dealing.

"Corsac, right?" Ruby began, smiling brightly at him.

"That's the name," Corsac responded emotionlessly.

XXXX

"_And I believe we have all learned a valuable lesson about the power of teamwork and friendship- I can't think of any place I'd rather be this Christmas than at the Smash Mansion."_

Oobleck helped himself to some popcorn as he finally sat down to watch the Mario Mario Christmas special- he'd had it recorded for two months now, but hadn't had the time to watch it with everything else going on.

He paused the playback when he heard his scroll ring, reaching out and picking it up. "This is Dr. Oobleck speaking."

"What's up doc?" the caller began. "This is Jaune Arc, of the Arc family- last name's Arc. I feel some dreams coming on tonight- some of the dirtier ones. Ones you'll have a field day with."

Oobleck nearly dropped his scroll in surprise. A note of anger entered his voice. "Who is this? Who are you, _really?_"

"Who do you think, doc? I need to see you tonight."

"Jaune Arc is dead. Who are you?"

"Gotcha, gotcha. Tell you what... I'll send you the proof."

Oobleck's scroll chimed with a text. He opened it up and found an image- a boy identical to Jaune Arc stood in the center of a grassy field, a newspaper in hand, smiling at the camera.

"Today's paper, doc- you believe me now?"

Oobleck remained silent.

"There are things I need to tell you- meet me at the corner of Ash and 2nd. Ten minutes."

"Wait-"

The call ended. Oobleck hesitated. He'd be a fool to go blindly in. He reached into a drawer and produced a gun, then returned his attention to the image he'd been texted, scanning it closely. Just out of frame, he saw the edge of a gazebo.

"Haven Park," he whispered to himself. He leapt to his feet and left his office without even thinking to lock it first.

He also remained oblivious to Sun and Pyrrha watching as he left- they waited for his car to leave before heading into the building he'd just vacated.

They, in turn, were oblivious to the machinations of Cardin Winchester, who had been following them for the better part of the night. The second they'd entered the building, he moved as quickly and quietly as he could to Pyrrha's abandoned motorcycle. He didn't steal it- he opened the gas tank and stuffed a small package of cocaine into it- the last that he had from Adam. It didn't bother him- he'd never used the stuff himself. "Say goodbye, Nikos," he hissed as he made his escape.

XXXX

It didn't take Oobleck long to arrive at the outer edges of Haven Park- rather than enter, he skirted those edges in search of a boy resembling Jaune Arc. He found him wandering around near the gazebo- right where he'd suspected.

His breath hitched- the boy was truly identical in nearly every way to the boy he'd once seen as a son.

He was on the verge of making his presence known when he felt a sudden impact from behind. He fell to the ground, where his attacker struck again and again, striking heavily, yet silently. He didn't catch a single glimpse- by the time he turned around, his attacker had disappeared.

He rolled over, struggling to crawl to the boy who so resembled Jaune, but he seemed so far out of reach. His hand scrabbled across the ground, but he knew it was useless- he rolled over once more, the starry sky filling his eyes before he knew no more.

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism, theories and guesses welcome, Gamer4 out.


	11. Fire

Gamer4 in. The chiming of the clock signaled the oncoming end of my first visit with Goodwitch- in honor of the hour's lateness, she offered me some wine. I politely declined- I've never been much of a drinker.

"Understandable," she decided. "At the very least, you will not return to the hotel drunk.

"A drunken man walks in a way impossible for a sober man to imitate- and vice versa. Similarly, an evil man has a way, no matter how clever. To the trained eye, his way will show itself.

"Am I being too secretive? I don't believe so. One cannot answer questions at the wrong moment. Life, like music, has a rhythm.

"This particular song ends with three sharp sounds."

Chapter X

Fire

Oobleck's office was silent, and Sun and Pyrrha wanted to keep it that way. Sun's eyes were immediately drawn to a mural depicting a landscape of Southern Vacuo. "Heh- not bad," he whispered. "My parents were actually from Vacuo, you know..."

He turned to Pyrrha, going through the shelves. "So... if I were Oobleck, where would I hide a tape?"

"That's... nearly impossible to say," Pyrrha admitted, opening a drawer and going through quickly. "Oh! Perhaps here!"

She produced a small box with several stones glued to the top- an amateur job if there ever was one. She lifted the lid and peered inside, her eyes softening. "Oh... how adorable!"

She produced a small, crude drawing of a child holding the hand of what seemed like the good doctor's caricature. Beneath it were written the words, _My favorite Uncle, Barty. _

Sun smiled a bit before continuing their search.

There was a fishtank, but it was bone-dry, filled with some colorful pebbles and light-up fish. Sun had to wonder if there was a story behind that.

Abruptly, country music began playing- very loudly. _"LIKE A RHINESTONE COWBOY, LOOKING FOR MY HEART ON THE RODEO!"_

He spun to see Pyrrha panicking as she struggled to deactivate the music she'd accidentally turned on.

"What happened to _stealth?!" _he hissed.

"I know, I'm sorry!" she apologized fervently, fiddling with some dials.

"_I'M HERE FOR THE PARTY, AND I AIN'T LEAVING TIL YOU THROW ME OUT!"_

Sun dashed over and began pushing buttons- by some divine mercy, he managed to hit the right one, bringing in a ringing silence- aside from their rapid heartbeats.

"...Dr. Oobleck has a very... interesting taste in music," Pyrrha whispered.

"...No kidding," Sun agreed.

Pyrrha turned to hide her blush- and saw a shelf full of thermoses. "Sun! Remember what Jaune said on that tape?"

"Something about dirty dreams?"

"No, not that!" Pyrrha denied, blushing again. "'Secret as your thermoses...'"

She had Sun's attention as she approached, running through them one by one before choosing a large yellow one. She took it down and unscrewed the top, emptying it into her hand. There was no liquid- instead, a tape landed in her palm... alongside her half of the gold heart.

"The necklace!" Sun gasped. "How did he-"

"We can worry about that later," Pyrrha cut him off. "Time to go."

They made sure to put everything back in place before making their escape, hopping onto Pyrrha's bike Akuo, and taking off towards Haven Park.

From there, it was a simple matter of informing Jacob of their mission's success before they took of, each taking a separate route towards Sun's house. It was time to review their findings.

Not one of them noticed the unconscious Oobleck at the park's edge.

XXXX

"Sorry, mister, look's like the date's off," one of the waitresses of the Widow's Web scoffed as Yatsuhashi continued to hemorrhage the money Ruby was lending him. He hoped she was winning big at the Blackjack table- the last thing he wanted was to lose the Hunter's Guild money.

As it happened, Ruby _was _winning big, currently battling Corsac Albain's King with a total of fourteen on her cards, alongside two aces and her facedown.

She grinned up at Corsac. "Hit me."

Corsac took stock of the situation. "You're absolutely _sure _about that, girly?"

"Positive," Ruby nodded. "Hit me."

He sighed and laid down another card for her- a two. The exact card she needed to reach 21- as she demonstrated.

Corsac sighed as he flipped his facedown, revealing another King- twenty.

Ruby beamed. "My dad always said I was born lucky."

"A daddy's girl, huh?" one of the waiters seemed to materialize at her side, kneeling down and whispering into her ear. "I can be your daddy..."

Ruby pretended to think it over. "...Maybe later."

She could feel Corsac's eyes on her. She turned back, reaching into her purse and producing the damaged poker chip. "Okay, as my sister would say... cards on the table."

She placed the chip on the table and slid it over to him.

He took it, and his eyes immediately narrowed.

"I'm a friend of Adam," Ruby whispered.

"Don't know any Adams," Corsac grunted.

Ruby leaned in. "Well, Corsac... maybe a cocktail will refresh your memory?"

Corsac clenched his hand tightly around the broken chip, tucking it away in his pocket.

XXXX

This was one of many scenes being displayed on the security footage being routed to the Malachite sisters' office- not that they noticed. They were in the middle of a Canasta game.

Melanie was losing. Badly.

It was much to her relief when the door opened and Weiss was shown in, all set in her new uniform- a white dress not at all unlike what she'd worn before.

"Looking good," Miltia smirked.

"Come on over," Melanie beckoned.

Weiss did as she was bid. As she approached, she found her eyes drawn over to the security footage- but she'd missed seeing Ruby in the establishment by a matter of seconds.

"It's a good first night for you!" Melanie declared. "The owners are coming by tonight- they like breaking in new blood."

"The owners?" Weiss asked. "Who might they be?"

"We don't deal in _names,_" Miltia spat. "You don't ask, you don't tell."

"...I understand."

Melanie took the opportunity to end the Canasta game prematurely, seizing the cards, putting them together, and reshuffling.

"Melanie!" Miltia yelped. Melanie threw her a smug glance out of the corner of her eye before spreading the cards on the table before their newest recruit.

"Pick a card- any card." An order delivered in dulcet tones, willfully ignorant of the reproachful gaze being sent her way by her sister.

Weiss slowly reached out, thumbing through the deck, before pulling one card away in particular.

Melanie laughed. "The Queen of Diamonds. Seems... appropriate, somehow."

"Smug little bitch," Miltia grumbled, clearly still sore about the abrupt end to their game.

XXXX

Fox listened intently as Ruby guided Corsac to the bar and set about her assault.

"So, Corsac, how long have you been a dealer?" Starting out slowly- nice bit of small talk as they sat at a secluded booth- nobody to listen in or bother them over here.

"Long enough to spot a card counter," Corsac growled.

"And how many card counters do you let buy you a drink?"

"Only the ones that offer... interesting tips," Corsac grunted, fingering the broken chip.

A moment of silence as their waitress brought over their drinks. Once again, it was Ruby that initiated conversation. "So, did Adam ever talk about me?"

"Depends- who the hell are you?"

"I find it hard to believe he didn't."

"Maybe he did- again, _who are you?_"

Ruby leaned forward with the air of one imparting a great secret. "Adam's been playing you, Corsac- he sits back and lets you and your twin take the risk running drugs over the border- never let you in on what was really going on."

Corsac looked duly suspicions, but Ruby could see her words had definitely had an effect. "I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Take a close look at that chip," Ruby recommended, leaning back and taking a drink- best he not feel like he was being ordered around.

Corsac glanced at it. "What of it?"

"It's very significant, isn't it?" Ruby pointed out. "A very special night at your very special cabin?"

Corsac tilted his head- in denial or genuine confusion, it was had to say. Ruby decided to drop the bombshell. "Need a hint?"

She leaned forward, clearing her throat, then raised it to a high pitch. "Jau-aune! Jau-aune!"

Corsac's eyes widened- he moved to stand up, but Ruby reached out and gently grabbed hold of his arm. "Hey, hey, take it easy, take it easy! We're all friends here!"

Corsac sat back down in his seat, a look of defeat entering his face- he was cornered, and he knew it.

Time to start working her way from 'threat' to 'potential ally.' "How do you think Adam's been running this operation on a trucker's budget, hmm?" She threw in a sweet smile for good measure.

Slowly, the fear began to drain away from Corsac's face- he was starting to see where this was going. "...You?"

"Adam's personal banker, at your service!" Ruby inclined her head.

Corsac seemed to be relaxing, but kept a healthy (if agitating) level of skepticism. "He never mentioned your name."

"And why would he?" Ruby raised her arms. "As far as he's concerned, you and your brother are just pack mules. Probably didn't even tell you who was distributing it, let alone who was paying for it."

Corsac was getting agitated, but not at her, angrily drumming his fingers on the table. "Just some punk in high school..."

Ruby smiled. She was getting ever closer to the throat. "But now we're on the same page, you and me. See where I'm going?"

Corsac looked her up and down, before smirking. "I think I've caught a glimpse."

Ruby was cheering internally- Corsac's psychological profile was that of a faunus who was usually unwilling to work directly with humans, but in this situation, he seemed to see enough opportunity to waive his usual prejudices.

"Alright... I've got a job. Tonight. Across the border. No Adam- no middleman at all."

She reached into her purse and produced a large wad of bills. "Ten thousand lien- that's your pay. Five now, five on completion. Sound good?"

Corsac reached out and took his current share. "Sounds good. What's the plan?"

"Meet me at the water processing plant along Haven River- two hours. Any problems?"

"No. No problems."

"Here's to you!" Ruby beamed, reaching out and touching his glass with her own.

She waited for Corsac to down his entire drink before clearing her throat. "There is one more question, if you've got the time."

Corsac waved his hand absentmindedly.

"Adam filled me in about the night up at your cabin with Jaune and Scarlet... but he never explained about the chip. How did that happen?"

Corsac snorted- it was a very unpleasant laugh. "That? It was that crazy bird."

"...Bird?" Ruby asked in genuine confusion.

"It got crazy about the things we were doing to those two monkeys," Corsac chuckled. "It _really _liked Jaune. Kept calling out her name- I thought it might wanna propose. We're getting high, the brats're getting high, things are getting crazy. Adam decides to let Armstrong out of his cage and let him have some fun, too- he flies over to Jaune's shoulder, starts pecking and pecking. Jauney's all tied up- the hell's _he _gonna do?"

Ruby's smile had vanished from her face long ago- she had to fight to keep her face blank to conceal the revulsion welling up inside.

"He keeps pecking, and _pecking, _all while Adam's doing a number of his own, and Jaune's screaming, so Adam takes that chip and shoves it between his teeth. '_Bite the bullet, baby, bite the bullet!"_

Ruby fought to twitch up the corners of her mouth. "Well, thanks for clearing that up."

Perhaps realizing that his funny story hadn't landed as well as he might have hoped, Corsac's smile faded, too. "No problem."

"See you in Vale," Ruby affirmed. Corsac nodded in confirmation before standing up and taking their mugs.

Ruby's less-than-halfhearted smile vanished as she raised her wrist to her mouth. "Fish on the line, Fox," she whispered. "Eyes open- it's a keeper."

XXXX

Velvet had been rather tense throughout the day, for obvious reasons- she didn't dare do anything that would cut off a quick escape in the event that Adam made his return. Cardin should be on his way- according to him, he was laying out some plans for her removal from the house- she could hardly wait for him to come in and finally take her away.

But, in the meantime, she needed to wash her hair. The house was rather old and ramshackle- an entire wall of the kitchen was out, replaced with wooden beams and an old tarp- so she was restricted to washing her hair in the sink. It wasn't a problem- she'd had plenty of practice over the two or three years she'd lived here. She set down a towel on the counter next to it, and began washing.

She kept her gun even closer.

It took her several long minutes to finish washing her hair, upon which she reached out for the towel.

It was missing.

Her first instinct was to grab for the gun- before she could grab it, a rough, angry hand seized hers, while another hand wrapped around her mouth.

"You made me do this, Velvet," Adam hissed into her ear. "YOU MADE ME!"

XXXX

Yang and Nora were waiting outside Corsac's apartment- according to Ruby, he'd be by soon to pick up his things.

Yang attempted to kill some time with some small talk. "Any luck getting through to Ren?"

"'Fraid that's a cold case," Nora responded sadly.

"Men, amirite?" she offered as a half-hearted consolation, taking a drink from her coffee. Nora didn't respond.

They both sat upright when the radio suddenly crackled to life. "_Yang, this is Fox. Our little fish is heading upstream towards the net."_

"Hold the line, we're readying the hook," Yang immediately ordered. "Where's Ruby?"

"_Downstream by about ten minutes. Likely to miss the catch, but not the grilling."_

"Roger. I think the fish is showing its fins."

A car was pulling up- Yang reached for her gun. "Ready, Nora?"

"Ready, Yang," Nora grimaced- she seemed about ready to take out some pent-up aggression on a hapless victim. Yang hoped he didn't resist- for his own sake.

The second he'd closed his car door, she turned on her sirens and rushed in- the signal for the other two cruisers to do the same. Within seconds, Corsac was surrounded.

Yang led the charge, exiting her car and using the door as cover as she pulled her gun on him. "Corsac Albain, hands where I can see them!

Corsac's first instinct had been to attempt escape, but as he realized he'd been surrounded, he begrudgingly raised his hands.

"On the roof of the car! Now!"

A remarkably sour look on his face as he realized he'd been played, he slowly turned and placed his hands on his car's roof. Immediately, another officer closed in and began patting him down.

Yang stood and approached. "Corsac Albain, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Scarlet David and the successful murder of Jaune Arc."

She turned back towards her own cruiser when she saw Nora's eyes widen- she turned just in time to see Corsac knock the arresting officer to the ground, reach down and grab his gun, before aiming at her.

*BANG!*

Yet, it was Corsac that fell to the ground, not her, clutching a wound in his shoulder, screaming.

One final turn revealed Nora, staring wide-eyed at what she'd done, her gun outstretched and smoking. "...Nora?"

"You... you okay, Yang?" Nora asked, her eyes still fixed on Corsac as several more officers dogpiled him.

"...Yeah, I think I am," Yang smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"My arm! My arm!"

"Shut up, you're alright."

XXXX

"Hello?" Michelle Wukong asked as her scroll rang, oblivious to her son listening in from the living room. "You did? No fooling! I'll be there ASAP."

She finally noticed Sun as she donned a white coat. "I'll be out for the night, Sun- don't wait up!"

"Gotcha!" Sun waved as she left, before turning to Jacob and Pyrrha, sitting at their kitchen table around a tape recorder. "Alright, let's see what we've got."

At long last, they hit play.

"_What's up, doc? This is Jaune- Arc, y'know. Of the... Arc family. Last name's Arc. It's Thurday the 24__th__, and I'm kinda bored out of my mind here. Kind of a weird mood. It's... Pyrrha."_

Both boys looked up at Pyrrha, wide-eyed- but their shock couldn't begin to match the leap in her heart at the mention of her name. It was swiftly followed by her heart sinking as he continued.

"_I love her to death, she's such a sweetheart, but she's such an _idiot!_ Sweet... it's not what I need right now. _

"_The woods are calling to me... I'm gonna get lost tonight. It's that woman- the mystery woman. I won't tell you her name- I don't want you to get in trouble. She'd be less mysterious, but _you'd _be more... dead. I think she's even tried to kill me before. I don't understand it... I don't understand why... it was such a turn-on."_

Pyrrha pulled back, a look of horror on her face- Jacob looked like he could hardly believe what he was hearing. Sun looked torn between comforting Pyrrha or giving in to his own shock.

"_Why does sex have to be so complicated? Why, of all people, does it have to be _her _that lights my fire? That woman in her red corvette?_

"_I'll call it here- Dad's calling me down for dinner. Later, Barty-"_

Sun turned off the recorder, partly because it was clearly over, partly because Pyrrha looked like she couldn't handle more in any case.

He rose to his feet and pulled Pyrrha into the tightest hug he could. There was nothing he could say, so he let his actions speak instead.

"No... no, it's okay. I'm glad I heard it from his mouth. Really... I'm glad."

It was difficult to tell who she was trying to convince.

She finally pulled herself together and turned to Jacob. "If anything, I should be apologizing to you."

"No, I'm okay," Jacob waved aside, pulling off the hoodie and throwing it aside despondently.

Pyrrha bit her lip. "It wasn't Oobleck- he was trying to help."

"Of course," Sun pointed out grimly, "that doesn't explain how he got the necklace."

XXXX

The second the Belladonna sawmill closed for the night, it was infiltrated by Adam Taurus, expertly spreading gasoline over every necessary surface. Each trip through the door was an opportunity to kick it in anger.

Tied tightly to a thick column, arms kept overhead, was Velvet Scarlatina, a sock pressed into her mouth and held there with duct tape. She was sobbing silently as he stared at her with no mercy in his eyes.

It was time. He held up the device that would ignite the mill and showed her the timer. "Do you hear the ticking?" he asked. "Listen close. This is your last hour, Velvet- one hour to think about what you did to me. Think hard- because by the time this runs out, Cardin Winchester will be dead."

Velvet sobbed even harder as Adam placed the igniter and left the building for the final time, shouting behind him, "YOU BROKE MY _HEART!"_

XXXX

Yatsuhashi was nowhere to be found. Neon didn't mind. It made things easier for her.

She laid a beautiful rug out on the carpet and knelt upon it in a flowing white dress. She had just finished writing a message to Yats, explaining what she was about to do- it was sitting on the kitchen table.

On her right side was a tall glass of water- to her left was a bowl full of various medications- some prescription, some not. It hardly mattered to her.

There was no chipper smile on her face- only tears, as she whispered out her final word.

"...Goodbye."

XXXX

Hazel gave a satisfied hum as he finished counting the money in the briefcase Blake had just handed him. "Yes, everything seems to be in order. It's been a pleasure, Blake."

Blake didn't answer.

Hazel raised a hand to his chin in thought. "You know... sitting in prison for all that time, 90,000 lien seemed like more money than anyone could ever want. This is what kept me going for all that time.

"But... now that I'm back... out in the world... it seems odd. Strangely light."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Ninety thousand is what we agreed on. Ninety thousand is what you get."

"And I'm grateful," Hazel nodded. "However... I've had plenty of time to evaluate my present situation. If you'll indulge me for a moment... when we are born into life, we immediately begin to die. How long we live is really just how long it takes us to die- and from the moment we are born, that number is set in stone, whether we know it or not.

"Perhaps there is someone, somewhere, who knows exactly how much time we each have left, but I don't. You?"

Blake refused to answer.

Hazel took a deep breath. "Now, when a man surrenders a portion of his time- of those precious few years- how does he place a monetary value upon that time? Ninety thousand lien for, essentially, eighteen months of work... five thousand a month in total? A very fair wage, I would say- _if _one is going to live another forty or fifty years. But what if there are only twenty years left? Ten? What if some freak coincidence spells your death for the following day? I'm sure you understand, given what happened to your parents."

Finally, that caught Blake's attention- she turned to him, fury in her narrow eyes, her ears flattening against her skull. Hazel remained calm, continuing his line. "What does that do to the market value of that missing year and a half?"

Blake turned pointedly away. Hazel stopped beating around the bush. "My life is on the line because of you, Ms. Belladonna- should our actions be discovered, we are _both _facing twenty years of prison, if the judge feels generous."

"Ninety thousand was the agreement," Blake repeated, barely keeping back the anger. "Ninety thousand is what you get."

It was Hazel's turn to narrow his eyes. "What do you mean, _'was' _the agreement? We're not finished yet- don't think I don't know who placed that little extra request with the Schnees. I'm losing one of my best men over this- you ask a _lot _for your money. As it happens, I ask a _lot _for my service."

Blake made to leave- Hazel grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around. "There's a saying I learned in prison, Ms. Belladonna." He wrapped his hand around hers. "Once you're in business, it's for life."

His other hand produced a small knife, with which he made two small cuts- first in her thumb, then in his own. Blake closed her eyes against the pain as he pressed their wounds together. "Understand... partner?"

XXXX

Raven was tearing her office apart, desperately searching for the missing book. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" she hissed to herself.

The odd behavior was perplexing even to her husband, as he entered, eyebrows raised. "You, uh... you okay, Rae?"

Raven spun around, fury in her eyes even as she met his. "Where's the ledger? Have you seen it?!"

"It's in the safe, isn't it?" Tai suggested wearily.

"It's not in the safe, it's not here, it's not _anywhere!_" Raven snapped. "Look, be a man for once, Tai, and tell me- _did you take it?_"

"I didn't."

Raven crossed the room and met his eyes directly. "Say it to my face."

"I... didn't... take it," Tai repeated.

"You're _not _helping _her, _are you?" Raven asked, pulling away.

"Her?"

"_Blake!_"

"'Course not," Tai waved aside. "What is it you think we're doing, anyway?"

Raven sighed. "Tai, forget everything we've ever said or done to hurt each other, won't you?"

Tai chuckled, miming unrolling an infinitely large list.

"Temporarily!" Raven pleaded. "I know our marriage is a train wreck in motion _now, _but you know as well as I do that there used to be something between us. The brave hero who could walk from one end of the Emerald Forest to another in an afternoon."

"The woman who abandoned her newborn daughter," Tai fired back.

"But here we are," Raven countered. "If you didn't want me back, you had plenty of opportunity."

"Raven..."

"Tai... perhaps we never should have gone up to that house on the hill."

"The house was lovely," Tai smiled.

Raven sat down with her head in her hands. "And here I am... brother missing, and taking pleasure from lashing out at the only person decent enough to stand with me through all the ups and downs of life- not least of all, my own stupidity."

"Don't get me wrong, Rae," Tai whispered, sitting down next to her. "I know things haven't been easy on you, either."

Raven looked up at him, her eyes watering. "Tai... if, somewhere in that ragged heart of yours, there's the faintest flicker of what we used to have together... feel it now."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN TROUBLE!" Raven admitted, her hands returning to her face. "And after what I've done, the way I've treated people, what I've _become... _there's no one else I can turn to!" She raised he face to his. "I need your help!"

Tai's own eyes had been growing increasingly watery- at this, he pulled her into a tearful hug. "Rae!" he cried into her shoulder. "Rae..."

She patted him on the shoulder- same old Tai, always needing someone else to pick him up.

XXXX

There was a celebration in the police station that night- Nora serving as the guest of honor, Fox gleefully retelling the story of how she'd saved Yang's life.

"Donny's about to put the cuffs on," he recalled, miming it out with surprising energy. "Yang figures, mission's done, turns to go, but then, Corsac manages to elbow Donny, like this!"

He lightly elbowed Yatsuhashi in the stomach, who doubled over exaggeratedly.

"Grabs Donny's gun, has Yang dead to rights!" Fox mimed aiming a gun at Yang, who raised her arms in mock surrender.

"All of a sudden," Yatsuhashi interrupted, "a single shot rang out!"

Everyone looked to a beaming Nora, who mimed pointing and gunning Fox down before he could shoot Yang.

Cheers and congratulations went around, but Nora had eyes only for the man who had been flitting around the edges of the celebration- Ren was standing by the door, a smile on his face as he applauded her. He turned into the room nearby.

Nora gulped nervously, but Fox patted her on the shoulder. "No time like the present, Nora."

She beamed and pranced into the room. There was something she needed to share with him in any case.

She headed into the room, and closed the door behind her. Ren was waiting on the other side- he pulled her into a kiss.

After the days of silence, it was like an oasis in a desert- she pulled him close to her, hugging tightly and returning the kiss at the same time.

At long last, they pulled apart, blushing furiously.

After a moment, they both moved to speak at once- "Hey, so-"

"Nora, I-"

They paused, blushing even more.

"Ladies first," Ren offered.

"Nah, you oughtta go first."

"You're the hero of the night- you go first."

Nora smiled and rolled her eyes. "Renny... I'm pregnant."

Ren's eyes widened- his smile disappeared.

After a while, Nora's smile began to fade as well. "R...Ren?"

Ren staggered back towards the door, opened it, and left. Nora stared after him, her shoulders slowly beginning to bob.

Fox and Yatsuhashi sat on the outside, utterly baffled by Ren's behavior, and uncertain what they could possibly do to comfort Nora.

Yang shared in their sentiments, but was distracted by a call on her scroll. "Yes?"

"Sheriff Xiao Long?"

"That's the name. I'm afraid we're kinda booked right now, but-"

"This is Adam Taurus- check out Pyrrha Nikos."

Yang glanced at her scroll in confusion- she had to give the caller points for using a payphone to hide their identity, but they were very blatantly _not _Adam Taurus. "Pyrrha Nikos, huh?"

"Pyrrha Nikos," the caller confirmed. "An easy rider."

The call abruptly ended, leaving Yang feeling remarkably confused.

XXXX

Ruby wasn't present for the festivities- she was busy questioning Corsac at the hospital. Needless to say, he'd been uncooperative at first, but she had her ways of getting people to speak. "So, just to confirm, you _did _take Jaune and Scarlet to your cabin that night?"

"Sure did," Corsac agreed. "Don't kid yourself, though, they came on their own- they weren't exactly nuns."

"We know about _Ninjas of Love," _Ruby assured him. "That's not important, though. Why did you and Adam fight?"

"Hell if I know, he attacked me from behind," Corsac grunted. "I step out to get some fresh air, the next thing I know, I'm on the ground and he's standing over me with a broken bottle."

"Then you used his coat to stop the bleeding?"

"He hung it outside, it was the first thing in reach."

"And then?"

"I started feeling sick- I was only on my feet a few seconds before I passed out. It's dawn by the time I wake up, and everybody left in the meantime."

"And you have no idea where any of them went?"

"Not a fucking clue."

"And the train car?"

"I don't know what to tell you- I have no idea where they went after that. I was busy walking fifteen miles through the woods back to my own house."

Ruby sighed, and turned towards the other side of the room, where Oobleck was hooked up to several machines, under the close eye of Michelle Wukong. "He was half-conscious when we brought him in," she announced. "I doubt even he understood half of what he was saying. He's stable now."

"Thank you," Ruby nodded, before stepping out to pull out her scroll and deliver her report to her sister.

XXXX

"So, Adam took the boys to the train car by himself?" Yang summed up. "If you think you can take his word, of course."

"I don't think he's smart enough to lie," Ruby admitted.

"We've got a witness, then- a witness who'll testify against Adam! We got him!"

"Don't get too far ahead, Yang," Ruby pointed out. "We need to _find _Adam first."

Michelle appeared from inside the room. "Yes, Doc?" Ruby greeted, not ending her call quite yet.

"Oobleck's stirring- he's gonna fall back asleep, but he offered a couple interesting tidbits- says he got a call from Jaune Arc. Says he was about to meet him when he got jumped."

"Any description of the assailant?"

"Nothing. He didn't see him- but he says he _did _see Jaune hanging around under the gazebo."

The sisters' stunned silence was enough of an answer.

XXXX

Taiyang's assistance helped Raven search more thoroughly, but they were still turning up nothing. "Nothing here... here... here... DAMN!"

"Damn is right," Tai chuckled, flipping through an old yearbook. "Summer was one fine lady."

Raven turned and crossed her arms, allowing her furious gaze to do the talking. Tai at least pretended to smile sheepishly as he put the yearbook back on the shelf. "Sorry."

Raven's scroll rang. She picked it up. "What do _you _want?!"

"It's at the mill."

She hesitated- this voice was unfamiliar to her. "...What's at the mill?"

"What you're looking for. Drying shed 3, on the north side."

Raven hesitated. "Tai. Leave."

Tai blinked, then shrugged. "I guess I'll check the bedrooms."

Raven made sure he was out of earshot before continuing the conversation. "Alright, what do you want?"

"We'll deliver our terms on-site."

With that, the caller hung up.

Raven, for her part, headed to a nearby desk and pulled a gun from the drawer. If whoever this was figured her for an easy target, she'd be sure to show them just how mistaken they were.

XXXX

Hazel left the restroom where he'd been making the call to Raven, tucking his scroll away into his pants.

"I'll have you know checking your scroll on the T is generally taboo around here," Coco informed him from the table where she was tallying receipts. "I'll let you off the hook this time, since we're closed, but keep it in mind."

"Of course," Hazel bowed. "If I may ask, do you still have that wonderful red and blue comforter?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Coco smiled. "I've only got the couch available, I'm afraid."

"That will be quite luxurious, after what I've been through," Hazel assured her. "The mattresses in prison are remarkably thin, but they must be larger on the inside, judging by how many rocks they manage to fit in."

Coco laughed.

"I hope you'll forgive me, but it was thoughts of you that sustained me- I'd close my eyes and imagine you were at my side, on a large feather bed, with that red and blue blanket over us. The power of one's mind is truly remarkable."

"I don't doubt it," Coco acknowledged, pushing deeper into the receipts.

"Apologies if I'm making you uncomfortable. I suppose a mere employee ought not be so familiar with the boss."

"Dreaming's free," Coco shrugged.

"It was more than a dream, Coco," Hazel corrected. "It was... hmm... I shouldn't say."

"I encourage my employees to speak their minds."

"Perhaps, but I haven't earned that right yet. I've only been back two days."

"Just say it," Coco ordered gently.

Hazel sat across from her. "I've been trying to imagine a whole life with you. With the diner. Every success pushing us higher into the sky."

When Coco remained silent, Hazel stood up again. "I understand that ambition is one of my larger faults- especially if one were to ask my counselor. After all, this is all brand new to me. But I swear, Coco, that I will do everything I can to see your smile once more. It's our twenty-year anniversary next month- it's been rocky lately, but I want to ensure the next twenty years are something worth looking back on fondly."

Coco looked up, her face inscrutable, especially behind her glasses. At the very least, she made no move to stop him as he leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

XXXX

After the long night, Yatsuhashi was overjoyed to finally be back home. "I'm back, Neon!" he announced as he entered. "I'm sure you'll _love _hearing about tonight."

He looked around as he removed his jacket. "...Neon?"

That was odd- there was usually _some _sort of response by now- usually in the form of her tackling him in the largest hug she could.

"Neon?"

His eyes widened as he entered the living room and saw her- Neon Daichi splayed across the floor on top of a rug. "NEON!"

He knelt next to her, examining her for vitals. "Oh, God, don't do this, Neon, don't _do this!"_

He pulled his scroll out of his pocket and dialed 686 as fast as he could. "This is Yatsuhashi Daichi, I need an ambulance _now, _my wife's overdosed on pills! _Now, goddammit, NOW!_"

He dropped the scroll and returned his attention to Neon. "You stay with me, Neon!"

He started to break down, picking up her limp form and holding her close, running a hand through hair that, for once, she was letting run free. "Please don't go!"

XXXX

"Adam Taurus has gone underground," Yang announced gravely as Ruby arrived at the police station, Michelle in tow.

"Probably hiding out somewhere near home," Ruby guessed.

"Someone called up pretending to be him," Yang related. "About ten minutes ago. Pretty bad impersonation. I heard a clock striking- I'm pretty sure it was from Haven Park."

"What did he say?"

"To check out Pyrrha Nikos."

Ruby looked up to see Fox approaching. "Fox! Pull surveillance off of Adam's house, get a perimeter around Haven Park- something's going on there."

"Yang!"

Now Pyrrha Nikos was on the scene. "Yang, I need to talk to you!"

Ruby and Yang glanced at each other. "You can talk to me," Ruby offered. "Yang's got something to take care of real quick."

"Fine, I just need to talk to _somebody!_" Pyrrha insisted.

Yang was on the verge of heading out to look at Pyrrha's motorcycle when she bumped into yet another arrival- Nichole Arc.

"I didn't realize we were hosting a convention-"

"Save the jokes, Yang- is it true?"

"Is _what _true?"

"I heard you found the killer- you have him?"

"We have a _suspect, _Nichole," Yang corrected. "He hasn't been charged."

"_But is it him? Did he do it?"_

"I'm sorry, Nichole, but this is a sensitive case- I can't release any details. I'm sorry- once we know for sure, you'll be the first one I tell."

Yang patted her on the shoulder and headed out into the parking lot.

"I'm sorry, Nichole," Michelle said comfortingly, wrapping her in a one-armed hug. "You oughtta head home with Nicky."

"Right... of course, you're right," Nichole nodded. "You going back to the hospital?"

"Nah- I've got my own family to get to," Michelle smiled.

"...Thank you, Michelle."

"Of course. I'm here any time you need me."

Nichole held her tongue for a while, then headed out to her car.

XXXX

"I have evidence, Ruby," Pyrrha declared, producing the tape. "There are things on this tape you should hear."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"It was Jaune's- we found it. I think it'll help find the killer- a woman with a red corvette."

Ruby allowed her false smile to drop. "Pyrrha... Dr. Oobleck's in the hospital."

Pyrrha's eyes widened, and she stuttered. "H-heart attack?"

"He says he saw Jaune Arc tonight," Ruby related. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Pyrrha opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to muster a full sentence.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, Pyrrha," Ruby warned.

"Will... will he be okay?" Pyrrha asked, leaning against a wall for support.

Ruby looked at the door to the room- Yang was there, entering, sidling up to her, and passing her a package.

"Before I answer, I'd like to ask some questions of my own," Ruby muttered. "Starting with... why was this in your gas tank?"

Pyrrha gaped as Ruby raised a small pouch of cocaine.

XXXX

"Good, good, very good, I love it!" declared the leader of the Atlesians as he looked over the final paperwork regarding the Hienton Estates- mid-massage. "Ms. Schnee, I don't even know how to express my joy."

"I can think of a way." Willow forced a smile as she produced a pen.

"After you," the Atlesian chuckled.

"No, no, please, after _you._" She handed the pen to him.

He smiled. "After me!"

Willow kept her fake smile on until she got a call on her scroll. Recognizing the number, she answered immediately. "Hazel. What's the status?"

"Everything is in place. The mill dies tonight- along with Adam. With your say-so?"

"Make it so," Willow nodded. She put down the scroll, flashing an 'okay' symbol across the room to Jacques, who couldn't hide his grin.

XXXX

Cardin was even stealthier than normal as he entered Adam's house. "Velvet?" he whispered. "Are you in here? Velvet?"

The door closed behind him- he did a 180 to see Adam Taurus standing behind it, glaring. "I'm afraid Velvet had to be out tonight."

"Oh, Adam!" Cardin grinned, hoping it didn't look too fake. "Man, am I glad to see you!"

"Is there something I can help you with?" Adam growled, somehow sounding anything _but _helpful.

"No, no, I don't need help, I needed to warn you- the cops are on your tail, man, they're closing in-"

"LIAR!"

Cardin ducked to the side just in time to avoid the swing of an axe- it left a gash in the floor instead. "VELVET'S DEAD! YOU KILLED HER!"

Cardin ducked under another swing- this time, it was embedded in the wall, costing Adam precious time to dislodge. In lieu of the axe, he smacked Cardin hard enough to send him into the tv.

"Adam, you don't wanna do this..." Cardin begged as Adam finally freed his axe and readied another swing-

Only to pull back as two gunshots rang out. He dropped the axe and fell back onto the sofa, eyes wide.

Cardin was just as surprised- he slowly turned and looked through the window to see Hazel Rainart on the other side, slowly lowering a smoking gun before turning and stalking off.

Still shaking, Cardin pulled himself to his feet. "See... see you around, Adam," he grunted as he made his way to the door.

The last thing Adam saw before slipping into unconsciousness was the tv, showing the latest episode of Mario Mario. One of the villains, Mumkhar, had just been mercilessly executed by a mystery assailant. As he leaned against the wall, just about to die, his eyes widened when he saw that his murderer was none other than his own boss, the Great Darkness Tabuu himself.

He thought he understood that feeling.

XXXX

Velvet continued to sob and struggle in equal measure as her death ticked ever nearer and nearer, but her bonds were tight- she had made almost no headway in nearly an hour.

She almost screamed when she saw a gun peeking around the corner- but her heart leapt when she saw it wasn't Adam, but a woman- Raven Branwen, if she was correct.

She attempted to scream for help, but couldn't.

Raven drew nearer, tilting her head slightly in confusion. "What the hell?"

She rolled her eyes as Velvet continued her wordless pleas. "I can't understand you, you've got something in your mouth."

The igniter sparked, and just like that, fire began to spread.

This seemed to finally spur Raven to action- she tore the tape away and pulled the sock out of Velvet's mouth. "Who are you?"

"Velvet- Velvet Scarlatina!" Velvet explained as fast as she could.

"Do you know who called me here?"

"No, I don't know anything! Please-"

"Shut up," Raven ordered. "I'm thinking."

The fire was spreading, watched closely by a terrified Velvet. "Oh, God!"

Raven's eyes fell on a hatchet nearby- she picked it up, and in just a few strikes, had severed Velvet's bonds. She came around, on the verge of helping untie her hands when a large piece of flaming debris fell between them, separating them. From there, there was nothing else for it- they both ran off in separate directions.

XXXX

As fire consumed the mill, the fire alarm was being pulled at the hospital, by a shadow in the hallway.

Within seconds, the hallway was evacuated by the one or two nurses and security guards, leaving the shadow free to browse the rooms in search of the one they sought.

Corsac Albain was under the influence of a heavy number of painkillers, sleeping right through the alarm. His injured arm was wrapped in a cast- not that he'd be able to move it anyways.

He remained oblivious as the shadow grabbed some gauze from a nearby drawer and tightly tied his good arm to the bed railing. He didn't wake up, in fact, until the pillow was placed over his face.

The moment he awoke, he began to struggle, fighting to receive air- oxygen of any kind. The shadow was not so merciful. With one arm useless and the other tied, there was very little he could do to fight his impending fate.

The shadow didn't pull away until Corsac had gone limp. It double-checked the heart monitor- flatline.

A sound of sobbing echoed through the halls as the shadow made its exit.

XXXX

Upon being called, it didn't take Taiyang long at all to arrive at the mill. "Is anyone still inside?" he demanded of the crowd that was growing outside- particularly the closing shift manager.

"We're still trying to get a count!" he explained.

"Raven's car is here- you seen her?"

"Can't say I have. You don't think she's _inside?_"

Tai donned a helmet and a pair of goggles. "Guess I'm gonna have to find out."

The manager glanced between him and the building, eyes wide. "Tai, you can't! That's suicide!"

"And she's my wife," Tai declared. He picked up a fire extinguisher and ran in.

Through the fire he ran, looking for any sign of life. Finally, he spied a woman- but not Raven. It was a long-haired rabbit faunus, staggering and finally passing out on the ground. He cursed, kneeling down to pick her up in a fireman carry before turning and heading back towards the door, struggling against the collapsing building for every step.

XXXX

Jacques had a wide smile beneath is moustache as he added his own signature to the papers that his wife and the Atlesians had already signed. "And that... is... that!"

"Enjoying yourself, are you?"

He looked up to see Melanie strutting in, Miltia right on her heels, as ever.

"We haven't seen you this happy since your first time," Miltia scoffed, somehow looking down her nose at a man a full foot taller than her.

"On the subject of 'first times,'" Jacques ignored her rudeness, "this calls for a celebration. I'm given to understand you have a new girl?"

XXXX

Weiss was shown to her room, where she set about preparations for her first 'job.' She could hear sounds from neighboring rooms- she wasn't stupid, she knew what she was in for. Thousands of ways were running laps through her mind of how to get out of this- but there was a knock on the door, signalling the arrival of a surprisingly old woman who sewed a large queen-of-diamonds playing card onto the front of her dress.

No sooner had she finished than there was a knock on the door. "Good luck, honey," she whispered before hobbling away.

Weiss glanced nervously at the mirror- hair dyed? Check. Makeup hiding scar? Check. Lenses hiding true eye color? Double check. In theory, nobody should suspect her true identity...

"Close your eyes, dear princess, as this is the stuff which dreams are made of."

...Except, perhaps, her father.

XXXX

Ruby had never been so happy to see the wood-paneled walls of the Austin Hotel- it had been a long night. She absentmindedly scratched at her midsection as she headed towards her room. "Oscar, it is 4:37 AM- long night, but we've made a lot of progress. One suspect in custody, and my current prime suspect, Adam Taurus, won't be able to hide for much longer."

She paused, looking around, coming to a startling, wondrous realization- she could hear herself _think!_

"Oh! Even better! As you can hear from my personal ambient track, it looks like the Atlesians either went out or passed out! Either way, it'll be great to actually _sleep _for a change- I might not even need the plugs you sent- which I _did _get, by the way. You're a saint. Honestly, I'll probably use them anyway, just in case.

"As a personal reward for a job well done, I ordered myself some milk and cookies- pie is great and all, but you just can't beat the classics."

She opened her room and stepped in, immediately taking notice of the letter on the floor. She smiled as she knelt down, picking it up. "Weiss..."

Her scroll rang. "Oh, hey, Nora- just a sec, I've got room service!"

Sure enough, just as she'd picked up, she heard a knock on the door. She placed her scroll and recorder on the table across from her bed and went to answer the door.

She opened the door to reveal a figure in black on the other side.

She felt the bullets pierce her a split second before she heard three shots.

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism, theories and guesses embraced, Gamer4 out.


	12. Prophecy

Gamer4 in. That night, I checked in at the Austin Hotel, which was every bit as fantastic an experience as Goodwitch had promised. The next morning, naturally, I rushed back to her cabin bright and early, per her instructions and my wishes.

"Hello, and welcome again," she greeted me at the door. In no time at all, I was back in my seat from the previous night, pen out and ready to continue taking notes.

"Can you see through a wall?" she began. "Perhaps, through human skin?"

I recalled a time, not too distant in the past, when I had to get an X-ray for a sprained ankle. She gave a light laugh of amusement. "It seems natural your mind would go there- x-rays can see through solid objects- or _supposedly _solid objects, after all. Similarly, there are things that _do _exist, but our eyes cannot perceive them. Perhaps _you _have seen something startling, to which others remained blind.

"Why do you think this is? Why are there things restricted from our vision?

"Perhaps it is all part of life's puzzle. I, like you, am filled with questions. Sometimes, those questions are answered, and I know in my heart if the answers are correct."

"I am my own judge.

"Did you dream last night?"

I had- an odd dream involving a friend who works in electronics suddenly becoming a carpenter and building a house for me out of deer antlers.

"Interesting," she commented. "In a dream, are all the characters really you? Different aspects of your self?

"Can dreams bring answers that we seek?"

Chapter XI

Prophecy

"Ruby! Ruby, can you hear me? It's Nora! Ruby, can you hear me?!"

Ruby did indeed hear Nora calling frantically over her scroll- but it was just out of her reach, and she doubted she would be able to muster up the energy to make herself heard anyways.

She was still alive, at least- she could be thankful for that much. The gunman must have missed her vital organs- a small miracle. Not that it mattered- without help, she'd likely die before she was found.

So here she was, splayed out on her hotel room's floor, desperately hoping that help came before oblivion.

Her ears perked when she heard the sound of shuffling footsteps in the hall, but was unable to see who her guest was until he'd appeared in her field of view- a tall man, somewhat portly, though the fat seemed offset with muscle. His hair was grey, and kept in place with some sort of spray or gel, and he looked kindly down at her through a large pair of square glasses- an archetypical grandfather if she'd ever seen one. He was dressed in the hotel's uniform, consisting of a white button up shirt and black slacks- both of which were immaculately pressed. In his hands was a tray of cookies and a glass of warm milk.

"Room service!" he proclaimed cheerfully, seeming for all the world like Saint Nicholas come to deliver a long-desired toy.

Ruby could summon the energy to groan, but not to answer.

"You doing okay there?" the old man asked. "We do have beds, you know!"

Ruby was stunned- did he not see the blood?

He smiled. "I gotcha your cookies and milk- nice and warm, just like you wanted!"

"_Ruby!" _came Nora's voice over the scroll, sounding more and more desperate with each lack of response.

Finally, Ruby managed the energy to formulate a very weary response- "Would you put it on the table, please? And... call a doctor?"

"Oh, of course!" the old man nodded earnestly.

"Ruby, are you okay?! Can you hear me?!"

The old man set the cookies and milk down on the table as requested, and reached for Ruby's scroll. His hands were shaky, as he picked it off the ground, ended the call, and set it on the table next to the cookies.

"I hung it up for you!" he announced, turning to smile back at Ruby.

Ruby had briefly slipped into unconsciousness, but the man's words dragged her back into a semi-wakeful, coherent state. "Pardon?"

"Your telephone," the old man smiled. "I hung it up for you!"

"Oh... thanks... the doctor?"

The old man tilted his head, as if in confusion. "Huh?"

"The doctor?"

"...I hung it up for you. Your telephone. It's hung up."

Ruby would have introduced her face to the palm of her hand, if she had the energy. As it was, she settled for a dry, "Thanks."

"Of course!" the man beamed, the sarcasm seemingly flying over his head.

He reached into a pocket and produced the bill. "Can I get yer John Hancock here?"

Ruby had no earthly idea who John Hancock was, but, having long ago decided that this was some bizarre hallucination brought about by blood loss, reached up and signed the bill anyways. "...Does this include the tip?" she asked, figuring she may as well indulge her delusions.

"That it does, little lady, that it does."

"Well, thank you, Mr..."

"Oh, call me Uncle Steve- everybody does," the man grinned as he took the bill and examined it. "Mm-hmm! Thank you, thank you very kindly!"

He turned and was halfway to the door when he paused. "You're gonna wanna hurry, little lady- the milk'll get cool on you!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Ruby assured him.

Uncle Steve smiled and had taken another few steps before turning around again- "I've heard about you, you know."

Ruby waited for him to clarify. He didn't. Instead, he flashed her a thumbs-up and a wink, before turning and hobbling back into the hallway.

Ruby lay her head back on the ground, only to crane it up again when she heard the sound of shuffling footsteps- Uncle Steve was back, grinning as he stood in her doorway. "I've heard about you!" Another thumbs-up. Ruby put as much energy as she could into her left hand, raising it up and returning the thumbs-up. Uncle Steve seemed placated, turning and hobbling away again-

Until his second return, less than a minute later. He met Ruby's eyes, still smiling, and delivered a wink, and yet another thumbs-up. Ruby responded by raising her hand and making some sort of motion with it- even she wasn't entirely sure what she was trying to express, but whatever Uncle Steve took from it, it led to him shuffling down the hallway for the final time, seemingly happy as a clam.

Ruby dropped her arm, and slipped back into unconsciousness.

XXXX

Immediately upon seeing who her first client would be, Weiss leapt into the center of her bed and pulled the drapes fast around her. She couldn't let her father see her, let alone... no, she shuddered to think it.

Unfortunately, this only seemed to titillate Jacques Schnee even more. "Oh, come now," he grinned, voice dripping with false assurance. "Let's have a look at the new girl!"

He stuck a hand through the drapes, and Weiss quickly smacked it away.

"Ah, a vixen!" Jacques exclaimed, sounding even more excited. "My type of girl!"

In the brothel's lobby, Willow was speaking to the Malachite twins. "Which room did my husband enter?"

"The one with the little flower," Melanie recalled.

"Why are you two holding out on us!" Miltia interrupted, staring at Willow with a very accusatory glare.

"Pardon?" Willow asked, drawing nearer.

"Why are you holding out on-"

"I think you misunderstand me," Willow interrupted, freezing both twins with an ice-cold glare. "I was not asking what you had said, I was giving you an opportunity to reconsider. Exactly _who _is holding out on _whom?_"

Willow took a seat, allowing an inward smirk at the fear in the twins' eyes. "Oh, dear little sisters... once so beautiful, but time takes its toll on all."

She turned and headed down the hall, leaving the twins shaking in her wake.

"...Bitch," Miltia hissed.

XXXX

"I think you should go now!" Weiss pleaded from behind the curtains.

"Do you, now?" Jacques asked with a smile.

"Yes, I really do!"

Her heart was beating rapidly- what if her father recognized her voice? What if he-

"As you like it, my dear."

She didn't dare lower her guard, however, even as she heard the door open and close. Instead of lowering her defenses, she reached behind her, grabbing a porcelain mask hung on the wall and placing it front of her face.

Just in the nick of time- no sooner had the mask concealed her face than Jacques appeared, forcefully ripping the drapes apart with a lecherous grin. "Gotcha!" he cackled. "I will huff... and I will puff... and I will blow your house down!"

Words to a fairy tale she'd heard plenty of times from Klein, but never from him.

"Oh, you _are _shy," Jacques's grin grew larger as he took in the mask. "Permit me to see you- I must see you!"

He was reaching out towards her- she pulled back. "Go away!" she pleaded again, waving her hands as if to ward him off. "I'm shy!"

"Don't you know who I am?" Jacques asked- for the first time in her life, it was not being used threateningly, but enticingly, as if the knowledge would bring her to throw herself into his arms.

"The... owner?" Weiss asked, struggling to remain oblivious.

"That's right," Jacques smirked.

Weiss's mother was her salvation- she knocked on the door. "Jacques, we've had a situation."

"I've got a situation!" Jacques called back, brows furrowing in annoyance.

"I don't think you understand, Jacques dear, we have something that demands your _immediate _attention!"

Jacques rolled his eyes in frustration. "Alas- parting is such sweet sorrow," he grumbled. "But worry not! I will return. I like you, my dear- you know how to excite a man. Oh, yes, as sure as the sun rises and sets, I shall return."

This time, Weiss watched him leave, and waited several minutes before dropping the mask and collapsing onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

XXXX

It was still dark when Ruby stirred again, but she was still alive. That's what counted. She wondered where her recorder was, before remembering that she'd set it on the very table that now housed a plate of milk and cookies. "...Oscar?" she began, hesitantly. "I can... I can only hope that I forgot to turn off my recorder, or that I left it on voice activation. I left it on the table... I can't really reach it right now."

As it happened, she had indeed left it running- not that she had any way of knowing for sure.

"I'm lying on the floor of my room... shot. It sucks. It hurts like hell, and there's blood everywhere.

"Before you ask, yes, I _was _wearing my bulletproof vest last night, as per regulations when working undercover... I remember folding it up. There was... a wood tick.

"If you want to try and empathize, imagine that you were lying on your back on a sunny day when some guy in a plane soars overhead and drops three bowling balls on you at terminal velocity. If you can picture that, it's a good start towards imagining what _this _feels like.

"Honestly, not as bad as I thought it'd be. Just clear your mind, keep the fear away, and somehow, it feels better. A life lesson, really- nothing's as bad as you expect, if you can just keep the fear away.

"It's times like this you think about the things you regret in life- the things you miss. If I could do it over again, my number one change would be to spend more time with Yang- I know I was busy training to be a huntress, but I could have stopped in for Christmas, at least. I'm sure Dad would have appreciated it, too. I wish I could have found Sally, or any hint towards Uncle Qrow- I really wish I could see him at least one more time.

"I'd like to climb a nice, tall hill- not _too_ tall- and relax under a nice, green tree. Lean back in the cool grass- not _too _cool- and feel the sun on my face. I'd like to have found Ranma Saotome's killer, as well as Jaune Arc's, but that goes without saying. I'd have liked to have found new love- a man or woman who could have loved me the way Makoto did, and who I could love in turn.

"Speaking of 'going-without-saying,' I'd have liked to visit North Menagerie. I'd like to see the country reunite, and Robyn Hill return. I'd _love _to see that.

"Still, I can't say it was a _bad _run. It was very interesting... I just wish it didn't have to end here."

"It will not."

Ruby jolted- as hard as she could. There was a new man in the room with her, standing at her feet, looking down with his hand folded over a cane. "It is not your day to die, Silver Eyes."

The first thing that caught her eye was the man's height- he was taller than the room itself. He was hunched over slightly to keep his head from brushing against the ceiling. His hair was silver, just long enough to fall slightly into his eyes. He wore a small pair of dark glasses, low enough on his nose to show his brown eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a green scarf, his hands folded over a long dark cane with a silver handle set with gold cogs.

It may have been Ruby's imagination, but she thought she heard the distant crow of a rooster.

"Who... who are you?" she asked weakly.

His answer was slow, deliberate, in a remarkably deep voice, counter to his rather slender frame. It seemed he was carefully choosing each word, not as if he was trying to deceive her, but in the manner of a foreigner attempting to find just the right words to convey their thoughts into a language they weren't quite fluent in.

"My name is... Ozpin. You may think of me as a friend."

"Where... where did you come from?"

"That is the wrong question. Ask not where I come from, ask where you have gone."

Ruby blinked slowly, disbelievingly.

"I understand your hesitance. If I tell you three things, and they come true, will I have earned your trust?"

Weakly, Ruby nodded. Why not?

"Very well. First, the dying fox lies in a smiling bag."

"...Smiling bag..."

"Second, the..." Here, Ozpin paused, as if he had forgotten his next word. He seemed to ponder for several minutes, though it may have only been a matter of seconds, before finally settling on, "_owls. _The owls are baring their teeth.

"Finally, without chemicals, he comes."

"I... don't understand..."

"I know. However, it cannot all be said aloud now. For the moment, this is all I am permitted to say. May I borrow your cross?"

Ruby wasn't sure why, but she somehow mustered the strength to raise her head and remove her necklace, extending it out towards the man- somehow, it seemed like the right thing to do.

The man nodded as he took the cross- her Uncle Qrow's cross- into his hand and tucked it into a pocket. "When you awaken, know that this was not a dream. When you have witnessed these things, and hold them to be true, I will return."

"...Why?"

"We wish to help you."

"...We?"

Ozpin ignored this last query. "Before I go, I grant you a glimpse of the past, rather than the future- of the time the bull was swallowed by the dancing bear. There is still a clue at Adam's house, waiting to be found."

"...Okay."

"You will not die... but you _will _require medical attention."

Ruby could only nod faintly- who was she to argue with that logic?

Suddenly, Ozpin disappeared, and in his place, she spied Nora, Fox, and Yang, standing in the doorway with their guns drawn. Upon seeing her, Yang's eyes widened- she dropped her gun and sprinted towards her sister, screaming. Ruby found a smile on her face before slipping, once more, into oblivion.

XXXX

Everything was hazy- she could vaguely make out the faces of her sister, Michelle, and Nora, and began trying to explain. "My skin... was itchy," she mumbled. "Little wood tick... lifted my bulletproof vest... three shots. Point-blank."

Michelle snorted. "Guess that explains this." She reached out of Ruby's line of sight, and came back with a pair of tweezers holding a flattened bullet, topped with a flattened bug.

Yang was laughing in exasperated relief. "Y'know, sis, I know I'm always going over the top, but there _has _to be an easier way to kill a tick."

Ruby smiled, but her effort at laughing caused pain to jolt through her.

"Did ya see who did it?" Nora asked, cracking her knuckles.

Ruby thought long and hard. "...No. Sorry, they were wearing a mask. All in black."

The smile slid off of Yang's face. "Alright. Nora... can you bring Rubes up-to-date?"

Nora took a deep breath, then delivered her entire report without breathing once. "Adam Taurus has been shot- still alive, Corsac Albain was strangled to _death, _the mill's burned down, Velvet Scarlatina and Taiyang Xiao Long are in the hospital with smoke inhalation, Raven Branwen and Blake Belladonna are both missing, and Neon Katt is in a coma from an overdose of pills."

Ruby's eyes widened. "How- how long was I out?"

Michelle snorted again. "Three hours- we haven't had this much activity in one night in forty years."

Ruby faltered, then suddenly remembered Ozpin. "Yang, we need to get a warrant to search Adam's house!"

"No need," Yang shook her head. "He was gunned down in his own living room."

"Yeah... Ren found him," Nora recalled, sounding as though the name was sour on her tongue.

Ruby grunted, then slowly began to pull herself up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think _you're _going, missy?" Michelle moved to block her.

"Don't worry about me, doc," Ruby forced a smile. "With the proper willpower, the human body can do some truly extraordinary things." She began weakly pulling herself off the bed, about a centimeter at a time. "Just... er... give me a few hours to get dressed."

XXXX

The Belladonna sawmill was ashes- a few stray cars left too near the fire had been melted down to their chassis. Within the hour, the news was running a segment on it, spreading the information to the entire town- including to the Vale hospital, where Velvet Scarlatina had just woken up to find a tube in her nose providing her clean air.

It had taken her a few seconds to recall the events that had led to this predicament, and when she fully remembered, she broke into sobs, certain that somewhere out there, Cardin Winchester had been murdered, and it was entirely her fault. "Cardin! I'm sorry- I'm so sorry, Cardin!"

In the hallway, Ruby had finally gotten her cloak on, and was staggering towards the front door, growing more confident with each step. Yang trailed behind, ready to grab her if she fell, while Michelle continued her attempts to talk her down. "I just want to remind you that this goes against every single recommendation I have as a caregiver and medical professional!"

"Don't worry, I'll take full responsibility," Ruby assured her as she finished fastening the robe.

"It's not a matter of responsibility!" Michelle protested. "You have two busted ribs, your cartilage is waving a white flag, and God alone knows what else!"

Ruby hesitated only when she saw a gurney being wheeled by, a body bag on top. "Wh-what's that?"

Michelle sighed, seemingly giving in. "That... is Corsac Albain."

Ruby tilted her head, examining it closely as it wheeled past. "...Is that bag smiling?"

"Pardon?" Yang asked, eyeing her sister as if concerned for her sanity.

"...Never mind," Ruby shook her head, continuing on her way.

XXXX

While none of them knew it, another patient was stirring- alone in his dark room, Scarlet David was dreaming for the first time in several days. He recalled staggering into Centralia, more zombie than human, where he was picked up by Ruby and returned to Vale's hospital.

He did not wake, but he did mutter, once more... "Jaune... do it... take the ring... Jaune..."

XXXX

Jacob began his morning waking up and grabbing a cup of coffee, taking it to the living room to drink. He put his feet up on the coffee table, before inexplicably finding his attention drawn towards a spot on the carpet. He wasn't sure why- it wasn't a particularly interesting spot. It was very much like the rest, perfectly vacuumed. But for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Are you homesick?"

There was his Uncle Nick, walking through the room and taking a seat on a recliner.

Jacob had hardly been paying attention. "Huh?"

"Your home- do you miss Argus? Your friends, your parents?"

"Well, yeah," Jacob nodded, finally ripping his eyes away from the floor. "Uncle Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a weird dream last night."

Nick's brow knitted in a sudden concern. "About what?"

It was coming back to Jacob- the reason his eyes were drawn to that patch of carpet. "The floor. This spot- this spot here! Right from this angle!"

"Did you see Jaune?" Nick asked, leaning forward urgently.

As Jacob fought to summon the words to explain, the sound of song filled the air.

"Baby can't you see, you could be with me, we could live inside a garden of ecstasy! I could be your queen- you could be my dream, our lives like a fantasy! Baby set me free, let me be your bumblebee!"

Jacob and Nick both watched in surprise as Nichole Arc danced into the room, continuing to dance and sing with a wide smile on her face. "There's a garden where I go, if you meet me there, no one will know! In the springtime, in the sun, we can be alone without anyone!"

The behavior wasn't the oddest thing, however- up to this point, Nichole's hair had, in true Arc family fashion, been a bright, yellow blond- but now, seemingly overnight, it had been bleached snow white.

"Baby can't you see? You could be with me, we could live inside a garden of ecstasy! I could be your queen, you could be my dream, our lives like a fantasy! Baby set me free, let me be your bumblebee!"

"Nichole!" Nick exclaimed, eyes wide.

"All the butterflies and the birds keep our secret, no, they won't say a word, but they'll watch us, and they'll know, and be happy as they see our love grow!"

She knelt down before her husband, beaming up at him. "We'll sit for a while, as I drink in your smile, and it feels like a dream that's come true! My head fills with buzz, and my heart fills with love over you!"

Finally, she took a moment, pausing to kiss Nick's hand and standing up again. "Morning, you two! Sorry to ditch ya, but I gotta go to work!"

She then pranced out the door, still singing at the top of her lungs- "Baby can't you see, you could be with me, we could live inside a garden of ecstasy!"

Nick stood, looking remarkably rattled as he watched his wife go. "Nichole..."

"What... What's wrong with her? Why is her hair white?" Jacob couldn't help asking.

"Nichole!"

Nick left, chasing his wife down, leaving Jacob alone with the carpet.

He gazed down at it, its familiarity providing some measure of comfort... until a dark stain appeared, and began to spread. From nowhere, it began as a small dot, then began taking over the carpet around it at an impossible rate, the tangy, coppery smell leaving no doubts as to its true nature.

Jacob pulled back, nearly dropping his coffee, but before he could even think about calling for help, the stain vanished, the smell along with it. This did nothing for his own personal well-being- he couldn't fight back the sudden sobs of terror that the sight had instilled in him.

XXXX

"Alright, time to start forming our new agenda," Willow declared as she and Jacques returned to their penthouse. "First, we need to know what happened to Raven. We don't get too close- we just need someone to take the fall."

"Secondly, a medical report for the bull faunus," Jacques continued. "We need to know how likely a recovery is, and a satisfactory explanation from Hazel as to why he's still breathing at all."

"Indeed," Willow nodded. "Thirdly-"

"Baby can't you see, you could be with me, we could live inside a garden of ecstasy! I could be your queen, you could be my dream! Lives like a fantasy- baby set me free, let me be your bumblebee!"

The Schnees turned to see Nichole Arc dancing her way in, and, needless to say, instantly noticed her new hair color. They didn't get the chance to comment on it, as she began dancing on top of Jacques's desk. "Now the flowers are in bloom, and you've chased away my darkness and gloom! And the wind blows through the trees, brings your voice like a song on the breeze!"

She leapt down and, oblivious to the stunned looks on her employers' faces, knelt down in front of Jacques and kissed his hand. "My doubts disappear every time that you're near, clouds seem to run from the sky! The thought of your kiss sends my soul into bliss, I get high!"

She stood up and pulled a nonplused Willow into a dance. "Baby can't you see, you could be with me, we could live inside a garden of ecstasy! I could be your queen, you could be my dream! Lives like a fantasy- baby set me free, let me be your bumblebee!"

Finally, she stopped, releasing Willow and curtseying to them both. "I'm back!"

"So we've... so we've noticed," Jacques agreed. The normally unflappable Schnees had suddenly been thrust into a situation to which they had no earthly idea how to react.

"I'm back and ready!" Nichole emphasized, spreading her arms wide with a grin.

XXXX

"Okay, he was shot in the living room," Yang surmised, "but the bullet came from outside."

She ignored the flash of the camera as the other officers took their own evidence around Adam's house, which certainly looked like a warzone, with several things smashed, blood on the sofa, and a very obvious hole in the window.

Ruby stood in the middle, taking it all in. "I think... I'm getting an idea of what happened here. There's an axe on the couch. My guess? Adam was trying to make human kindling. The person's trying to get away, knock into the tv, moves it a couple inches."

"Velvet?" Yang guessed.

"No, no, Velvet _might _get to a hundred pounds soaking wet- this isn't exactly 55 inches, but it's no slouch either. This person had some _heft _to them. Adam didn't give up- he came up on them with the ax up, when the bullet comes through the window- sends him back onto the couch."

"So... Velvet was the gunman?" Yang guessed again.

Ruby reached out and pulled Yang into a hug. "Yang, you're my sister, and I love you to death... but forget about Velvet for a second, would ya? We can't factor her into any of this until we know when she got tied up at the mill."

"Surprise surprise surprise," Fox muttered, appearing at their side, holding up a magazine. "Guess who _else _was a fan of Ninjas of Love?"

"The same issue?" Yang asked.

"Of course," Fox nodded. "We haven't found any cocaine, though- not here, not in the truck. I _did _find this, though."

He produced a large jacket, and both sisters immediately pulled away, plugging their noses.

"Gasoline!" Ruby coughed.

"The mill," Yang concurred.

"Nice one, Fox," Ruby nodded.

Outside, Nora was searching through some fallen leaves when a very official-looking car pulled up in the driveway. Nora jumped when she recognized the driver as Winter 'Maxwell.' "Oh, boy... Yang! We've got trouble!"

She turned and began running towards the house. "Yang! Yang!"

"What's that?" Ruby wondered.

"Nora, she's freaking out about something," Fox answered, glancing through the window.

"Yang, we've got trou-"

Nora had leapt onto the wooden porch, only for one of the many rotting boards to break, sending her foot down and the other end careening into her face.

*WHACK!*

She fell backwards, but managed to catch her feet, staggering around in an effort to keep from falling down.

Winter stared at her, shaking her head witheringly.

Ruby and Yang stepped out and immediately took in the situation- the board still sticking straight up in the air, Nora staggering around the yard, and Winter with her arms crossed next to her car.

"Are you okay, Nora?" Yang asked, attending to what she viewed as most important first.

Nora continued staggering around, her eyes unfocused. Yang repeated herself. "Nora- you alright?"

Nora squatted, on the verge of following over- then stood up straight again. "I- I'm okay, Yang! Don't you worry!"

She paid no mind to the blood leaking out of her nose.

"Truly a great moment in law enforcement history," Winter scoffed.

Ruby nudged Yang, pointing at the area the board was no longer covering. They knelt down and discovered a pair of 'Circle Brand' boots- right next to a large stash of white powder.

"Yeah, I'm thinking you're right!" Yang called back, looking very smug. "Nice job, Nora!"

Nora smiled and laughed, though it didn't look as though she fully understood why. Ruby gave her a thumbs-up.

XXXX

"Now that is some _fine pie!" _cheered a rather rowdy customer of Coco's Diner- Hazel ignored him as he continued collecting dishes. Jacob ignored him as well- he was sitting in a booth, turning his glasses over in front of him.

He looked up when Sun entered, immediately heading to his table and sitting across.

Jacob reached into his pocket. "Ask and ye shall receive- one pack of cigs, right here."

"Thank you," Sun accepted, immediately sliding one out and lighting up. He burst into a fit of coughing. "Ughh..."

Jacob was confused, but had a statement of his own to make. "You see these glasses?"

"Yeah?"

"The truth is, I hate wearing them. I was gonna gate some laser surgery done before all this happened- guess I have to wait til I get back to Argus now."

"Hey, do what ya *COUGH HACK!* gotta do, man."

Jacob hesitated a little longer, then finally asked the question that had really been on her mind. "Is it true that Pyrrha got arrested?"

Finally giving the cigarette up as a bad job, Sun nodded. "Yeah- she- *hack*- spend the night in jail. *cough.*"

"Is it... because of us?" Jacob asked nervously.

"We didn't do anything," Sun tried to assure him. "Oobleck's not in the hospital because of us- he was attacked."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have been attacked if we didn't lure him out there!" Jacob countered quietly.

Sun looked remarkably uncomfortable. "We don't know that- maybe the person had it out for him, and would have broken in anyways. Either way, it's not like we can change it. The police have the tape- all we can do now is keep quiet."

"I... guess that makes sense," Jacob conceded, still squirming a little in his seat.

An uncomfortable silence followed, which Jacob sought to break. "Sun... Aunt Nichole's hair turned white."

"It did?" Sun asked, taken aback.

Jacob nodded. "White as new-fallen snow."

Sun leaned back, putting another cigarette in his mouth without lighting it. "Now, how did _that _happen...?"

"Oh, Sun!"

The boys jumped before turning to see Coco standing there, her uniform slung over her arm. "No need to be so scared, boys, it's just little old me," she smirked. "Sun, I got a letter for you yesterday- they said to get it to you ASAP."

"Thanks, Coco," Sun smiled as he accepted it. Coco tipped her beret and headed back into the kitchen.

He unfolded the letter to find it written in script so perfect it seemed to have come from a typewriter or computer.

_INVESTIGATE MEALS ON WHEELS_

He handed the letter to Jacob, who read it with a similar look of his confusion on his face.

In the corner, Glynda Goodwitch was leaning back as she waited for her breakfast, her log in her arms. She glanced to the side, spitting gum of some sort into a nearby potted plant, taking a drink of coffee, then starting a new piece.

XXXX

Winter forced Ruby to return to the police station, where she began going over her dressings and injuries herself. "How simple do you want this, Rose?" she asked. "Huntress gets shot, huntress is sent to investigate. I'm still nearby, familiar with the case going on, I'm the logical choice."

Ruby grunted in pain. "Oh, sorry, does that hurt?"

"Yes, but none of that is the point," Ruby countered. "You haven't exactly endeared yourself to the locals."

"Correct- the point is, Maria Calavera ordered me to come back," Winter agreed, producing a stethoscope. "Now shut up, and breath deep."

Ruby obeyed.

"Keep breathing. Have you found anything about Qrow?"

"I haven't- with everything that's been going on, I haven't exactly had the time."

Winter bit her lip as she pulled the stethoscope away. "When that dusty old bastard gets back, he'll have hell to pay..."

She straightened up and adjusted her clothing. "Okay, you were shot by a right-handed person, somewhere between 5'4 and 5'8- a distance of less than three feet. It's a miracle you're still alive, let alone walking around half-cocked like this, but I suppose that's the old bastard's blood in you. I'll have ballistics this afternoon. You still don't remember anything else?"

"I'm afraid not."

Winter narrowed her eyes. "What in the _world _were you thinking, letting your vest ride up like that?"

"...Wood tick," Ruby admitted shamefacedly, glancing away and touching her index fingers together.

Winter sighed heavily. "Meanwhile, one of your prime suspects was murdered in his hospital bed, and the other is gunned down in his own living room. So, was this vigilante justice, or is this just how the law works in the boonies?"

"Winter, I know you lived here once, too," Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Where does this attitude come from?"

"I have exactly one person I remember making fond memories with, and I have yet to encounter her," Winter fired back. "Just because I'm _from _here doesn't mean I must be slavishly devoted to it."

"I don't know about 'slavishly devoted,'" Ruby countered, "but unless you wanna get comfortable with getting two black eyes daily, I'd suggest you at least don't go out of your way to antagonize everyone you meet."

"I'll be sure to take a hayride all the way down to the squaredance," Winter volleyed.

Their argument was cut short by a knock on the door. "Come in," Ruby sighed.

It was Nora. "Oh, you doing okay, Nora? How's the nose?"

"Not a mark!" she declared proudly. "Just a bit of blood!"

"Yes, about this one," Winter asked on the side. "Where do they keep her water dish?"

The smile fell off of Nora's face.

"Winter!" Ruby reprimanded.

Nora shook her head and focused on Ruby. "Ruby, I found the answer to that riddle you gave us! 'The bull was swallowed by the dancing bear'- I got it! Adam Taurus spent a week in jail after tampering with the animatronics at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza- a dancing bear!"

Ruby's brow furrowed. "When did that happen?"

"February 10th to the 19th!" Nora answered immediately. "798!"

Ruby's eyes widened, but Winter said it for her. "Ilia Amitola was killed on the fourteenth."

"It couldn't have been Adam," Ruby whispered to herself. "And if he didn't kill her, he didn't kill Jaune either."

She took a deep breath. "Okay... back to the drawing board, I guess. Good work, Nora."

Nora beamed proudly.

"Indeed. Now go pester Yang for a treat."

The smile disappeared.

XXXX

Ren was manning the lobby when the front door opened and Roman Torchwick stepped in with a large briefcase in his hand. "Hey, you work here?" he asked, rather rudely grabbing Ren's attention. "I'm looking for Sheriff Xiao Long."

"I'm afraid she's busy at the moment," Ren answered. "Do you need something?"

"Oh, nothing urgent," Torchwick waved aside, dropping his case to do so. "Blondie just asked me to stop by, whenever it was convenient. Well, it's convenient now."

"What's it about?" Ren prompted.

"Nothing too fantastic," Torchwick admitted. "I'm just here to sell some shoes."

"You don't say..."

XXXX

Yang had just finished listening to the tape from Oobleck's office, Pyrrha by her side. "So, you say you found this in one of the doctor's _thermoses?_"

"...Yes," Pyrrha nodded.

"Through breaking and entering?" Yang asked, looking rather disappointed.

"No, it wasn't like that, the door was open!" Pyrrha explained quickly.

"Then how did you know Oobleck was out?"

"I knocked, nobody answered."

Yang nodded, keeping her skepticism to herself. "And... you were alone?"

"Absolutely."

Yang hesitated, but decided to let her go. "Look... I know you were trying to help, but not everyone would see it that way. Especially with the surprise we found in your tank."

"You _must _know that wasn't mine!" Pyrrha protested. "It must have been Cardin and Sky!"

"Sounds about right," Yang acknowledged.

"Yang, we need to find this woman Jaune talked about," Pyrrha said urgently. "This... woman in the red corvette."

"The only lead we have is Adam Taurus," Yang pointed out.

"Clearly, it wasn't him," Pyrrha couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image provided. "Or Corsac Albain. But... I think I may have something."

"What is it?" Yang asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"It... it came to mind when I heard the tape- when I heard him say, 'this woman lights my fire.'"

"What about it?"

"It reminded me of the night we first started dating- he was still doing drugs at the time. We were in the woods, and he suddenly turned to me, and... it was odd, it was like it was him, but it wasn't. He smiled, this really _weird _smile, and he said this odd poem..."

Pyrrha leaned back, closing her eyes as she struggled to recall. "Er...

"_Through the darkness of future past,_

_The Magician longs to see._

_One chants out between two worlds,_

_Fire, walk with me."_

Yang held her tongue.

"He said that, over and over again, I had no idea what it meant. Then he said- and I remember this very clearly, it was so _bizarre- _he said, "You wanna play with fire, little girl? You wanna play with Cinder?"

"You mean cinders?" Yang asked.

"No- it was definitely singular," Pyrrha shook her head. "Like a name- I remember it so well _because _it was so odd. "Would you like to play with Cinder?"

"What did he mean by that?" Yang asked, befuddled- it sounded so unreal, but she knew, at this particular moment, that Pyrrha was telling the absolute truth.

"I never found out," Pyrrha admitted. "Jaune said bizarre things sometimes, but this stood out so much- especially after everything that's happened."

Yang nodded as Ruby and Fox entered.

"Okay, Pyrrha, let's not beat around the bush," Ruby leapt right for the throat. "I know you have the other half of Jaune Arc's necklace- give it here. I want it."

"How?" Pyrrha blinked in surprise. When Ruby didn't answer, she rose to her feet, produced the necklace from her pocket, and handed it over. "It was in Oobleck's office! The same thermos where I found the tape!"

Ruby stared at her as Yang verified that it was the necklace they were looking for.

"A...thermos?"

"That's Oobleck," Yang verified.

"Okay, then!" Ruby blinked. "Fox, if you could take Pyrrha back to her cell..."

Fox put a gentle hand on Pyrrha's shoulder- she went without complaint.

"_Oobleck?_" Ruby repeated. "Huh."

"How did you know Pyrrha had the necklace?" Yang asked.

"Pretty simple, actually," Ruby admitted. "Jaune and Pyrrha were in love. It's only _natural _she'd have it. The only question was, why wouldn't she turn it in? Then I realized- something scared her- hard enough that she'd keep potential evidence to herself. But still, she had to at least know where it was, so I asked. But _Oobleck? _I was just about ready to dismiss him altogether!"

She turned to Yang, smiling. "And yet, here we are, with a brand new lead! Sometimes, you just get lucky!"

XXXX

Ren was still manning the lobby when Sun Wukong appeared, stepping through the doors with far more ease than Torchwick had. He had finally managed to get a cigarette going without throwing up immediately, and was still puffing on it as he strode up to Ren.

"...Sun?" he asked, quirking a brow in confusion.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew some smoke into the air. "That's the name, don't wear it out, pard."

"Right..."

"I'm here for my darlin' Pyrrha Nikos."

Ren didn't really know what to make of it, but led her back to the holding cells anyway.

Pyrrha leapt up from her bed when she saw Sun entering- Ren stepped back to allow them some privacy.

"Sorry to catch you in the clink, ma belle peche," Sun grinned as he slinked up to the bars.

Pyrrha was just as confused as Ren had been, but decided to get the important things out of the way first. "Did you tell them anything?"

"They ain't asked me squat yet, darlin."

A large puff on the cigarette finally prompted Pyrrha to ask, "When did you start smoking?"

"Ain't ya heard? It relieves tension!"

"I never really saw you that way- when did you start feeling so tense?"

Sun glanced shamefacedly down at his cigarette. "...When I started smoking."

Seemingly conceding defeat, he pressed it out against a wall and tossed it into a nearby wastebin.

Pyrrha couldn't help giggling at his antics.

Sun finally straightened up, seemingly relieved not to have the small torch between his lips anymore. "Okay, screw it... did _you _tell them anything?"

"I ain't no rat, doll," Pyrrha couldn't help smiling as she reciprocated. "I ain't sung nuthin' bout you or Jacob."

"They thinking Adam killed Jaune?"

"They haven't told me anything, either," Pyrrha admitted. "Is Jacob okay?"

"We're all fine on this end," Sun assured her. "_You're _the one who spent the night in a holding cell."

"That I have..."

"In honor of your sacrifice... how about a kiss, cowgirl?"

Pyrrha giggled again. "Smooth as ever, Mr. Earp."

They leaned forward and kissed as well as they could through the bars.

"You get your pretty little butt outta this place soon, little troublemaker," Sun smirked. "We're all waitin' on ya!"

XXXX

In one of the more awkward turns at the police station, Ruby was herding Ren and Nora into the same room with several boxes. "Within these boxes lies every issue of Ninjas of Love published over the last three years. And this-" she continued, producing two copies of a photograph and handing it to each- "is a picture of Ilia Amitola, the first victim- found murdered last year in Centralia. Both Jaune and Scarlet had ads in these magazines- it seems safe to say Ilia may have put in an appearance as well. Yang and I are heading to the hospital- try and behave, you two!"

She grinned as she slunk out the door, no doubt thinking to herself what a wonderful wingwoman she was.

The atmosphere she left behind, however, was rather awkward.

"I suppose this might be uncomfortable," Ren commented. "I apologize for any discomfort I cause you-"

"No need to be uncomfortable," Nora interrupted, glaring at him icily. "We're both professionals, aren't we?"

She opened the magazine in front of her, gasped, and grinned as she began scanning the pages eagerly.

Ren sighed- there was only one thought on his mind as he opened up his first magazine of many.

_Filth._

XXXX

"Is this guy on drugs?" Michelle asked, bemused as she performed another checkup on Dr. Oobleck.

"Only what you prescribed," Nurse Peach shrugged- a smaller woman with green eyes and black cat ears.

"Then what's _wrong _with him?"

"I... I think he took a little bit of food."

Michelle winced. "Yeah... that may just be it."

Oobleck, uncharacteristically silent, threw a disgusted look over at the bizarre pastes that passed for food in this hospital.

When he looked back, Ruby and Yang had entered the room. Michelle crossed her arms when she saw them- namely, Ruby. "Well, hello, Ms. Rose. Come to tell the psychiatrist about the three bullets that you took to the chest less than twelve hours ago?"

Her piece said, she beckoned Nurse Peach into the hallway, leaving the sisters to interrogate her patient.

"...Three bullets to the chest?" Oobleck asked, sounding mildly concerned.

"Total fabrication- it was the stomach," Ruby explained.

"...You must have the Devil's own luck," Oobleck decided.

"Enough beating around the bush," Ruby stated firmly. "I want you tell us, clear and concise, how you came into possession of this necklace." She produced the pendant she'd just received from Pyrrha.

A sad look crossed Oobleck's face as he reached up and gingerly took the necklace into his own hand. "I believe, Ms. Rose, that I told you of the red corvette. I followed it into the Emerald Forest, believing that the driver may be connected to Jaune's death."

"Adam Taurus?"

"...I believe it was, yes. He managed to elude me, and I found myself drawn instead towards a motorcycle that drove past, rather swiftly, followed by a police cruiser. But you lost them, did you not?"

Yang clenched a fist.

"I managed to track them down in the woods."

"Pyrrha and Sun?"

"Yes- it was them. They spoke for a time, rather intently- but I was not close enough to hear their words. At the end of their conversation, they buried something beneath a rock. Perhaps it was foolish of me, I'll admit, but I... took it as a keepsake. I do not wish to forget Jaune, and the things I learned from him.

"It seems oddly appropriate that this would represent him- a heart divided. As you have no doubt realized by now, Jaune was living a double life. It was very much as if two people resided in the same body."

"A split personality?" Yang asked, quirking a brow.

"Nothing of the sort," Oobleck shook his head in denial. "Rather, it was as if he had two masks he wore, able to shift seamlessly from one to the other as the situation demanded. However, the last time I saw him, he..."

Oobleck bit his lip, struggling to come up with the proper words. "He seemed to have reached some sort of... peace within himself. Brought his dual nature into balance. Looking back, I believe what he had arrived at... was a decision to bring his story to a close."

"You think Jaune _wanted _to die?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"Jaune's death wasn't a suicide," Ruby stated firmly.

"Oh, no, of course not," Oobleck agreed. "But... I think... he may have _allowed _himself to be killed."

The sisters looked at each other, memories of that face on the beach running through their minds.

Ruby took a deep breath before turning back to Oobleck. "One more thing, before we go- you were in the same ward as Corsac Albain when he was killed, right?"

"I was," Oobleck agreed. "Unfortunately, I cannot testify as to the killer's identity. I was heavily sedated."

"If you can remember _anything, _it would be a great help," Yang encouraged.

Oobleck looked up at the ceiling, thinking hard. "I recall a fire alarm going off... there _was _some figure... apologies, it all seems like some bizarre dream now."

Oobleck continued struggling to recall. "There was... a smell. Very odd, for where it was."

"Corsac was suffocated- such victims commonly void their bowels," Ruby suggested.

Oobleck thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, no, that wasn't it. It was... oil. Yes... scorched engine oil.

XXXX

Ruby and Yang stepped out into the hallway, where they met up with Winter, and spied Cardin Winchester at the hallway's end.

"Hm- he doesn't look sick," Yang commented.

"Truly, your powers of deduction are a pleasure to witness, every time," Winter remarked.

Yang clenched a fist, but a glance into her sister's eyes encouraged her to calm herself.

A few steps down the hallway, they spied Yatsuhashi Daichi sitting in a bench, slumped over, looking at the floor in despair. "Yats!" Yang greeted. He stood up upon hearing his name, turning to his surprise guests.

"Ruby- are you okay?" he asked. "I heard what happened."

"The wood tick took it for me," she smiled, before turning solemn. "What about Neon?"

"Comatose," Yatsuhashi admitted, looking back towards the ground. "They've done everything they can- now, she has to _want _to come back."

"How are _you _doing?" Ruby asked, standing on her tiptoes to reach up and put a hand on his shoulder- a sight that brought a smirk to both Yang and Winter's faces. They glanced at each other in surprise, then steadfastly looked away.

"I'm doing what I can- which, in this case, means sit here, pondering everything I said or did, or didn't say or do."

"Try not to be too hard on yourself," Ruby instructed.

Yatsuhashi met her eyes. "Do you believe in fate, Ms. Rose? I don't- never have. I was always raised to believe that each man makes their own way through the world, takes care of those he cares for, and cleans up after himself."

"Presumably in the Farmer's Almanac," Winter scoffed.

"Winter, if I may speak to Yatsuhashi alone?" Ruby growled, meeting Winter's eyes and clearly communicating that this was _not _a request.

"Let me buy you a drink," Yang 'offered,' placing a firm hand on her shoulder and forcefully guiding her away.

Yatsuhashi sat back down on the bench, and Ruby sat beside him.

"I should have seen this coming," Yatsuhashi began. "No... I _did. _I just didn't want to believe it. Even worse, if I look as deep down into myself as I can, I'm terrified I'll find a part of me that _wanted _her to do this."

Ruby began gently. "When did you get married?"

"Just after graduation," Yatsuhashi recalled. "It was Coco and I at first- we were the school's power couple, everyone thought it would be us. I didn't know Neon nearly as well, though I suppose I knew her more than many others. It was in Spring that things went wrong- Coco went up into the mountains with Hazel. It was... quite the blow to me.

"I spun around, closing my eyes, and opened them to find Neon there, doing everything she could to pick up the pieces. There was something about her- a sweetness, a helplessness.

"We went on a road trip, ended up deep in Mistral, and, out of nowhere, I proposed. Even I don't know what I was thinking- half a joke, half drunk, half simple madness. But regardless, day came, and we staggered into town and found a priest.

"Come to find out, Coco hadn't even slept with Hazel. I still remember the look on her face when she found out what had happened. I could never forget.

"Our honeymoon was in my father's cabin on the slopes of Baldpate. I tried to bring the topic around to... divorce, annulment, something. But I saw her... happier than ever I'd seen her before... even after I shot her eye out."

If Ruby had been drinking something, she'd have done a spit take. "Pardon?!"

"We went out hunting turkeys," Yatsuhashi continued explaining, calm as ever. "Neon's a fantastic shot- she had a couple birds before I'd even seen one. I'm quite the fan of guns myself- the sound of the shot echoing, rolling down the hills."

Ruby's shock faded, stars appearing in her eyes as he started speaking her language.

"I took a shot of my own- it bounced off a rock and hit Neon in the eye."

"I see," Ruby nodded, inwardly struggling not to laugh- horrible as it must have been at the time, it sounded funny now. Of course, she had no plans on saying as much.

"She laid on my lap all the way to the hospital," Yatsuhashi recalled, a small smile appearing on his face. "She never shed a single tear over it- never blamed me. Never held it against me at all."

He paused- his voice was starting to break. Finally, he cleared his throat. "It was a couple months later that Coco married Hazel. No, no, I don't believe in fate- I believe in making your bed and sleeping in it."

"Yats, there's someone here to see you."

That was Fox, ushering in Pyrrha Nikos- Yats stood, and the two hugged tightly. Seeing that her time was up, Ruby stood and continued after Yang and Winter.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. She stopped in her tracks, turning to get a better look, stepping down the hall towards it, just to verify she was seeing what she thought.

The body bag of Corsac Albain was strung up in a room at the end of the hall, pinned at the corners, causing a droop in the middle. Only a very cynical person could look at it and determine that this bag was not smiling.

_XXXX_

Perhaps not an ending as 'punchy' as some previous chapters, but Goodwitch went on for quite a while without pausing this time, so I've had to break it up. If this chapter leaves you feeling incomplete, I may have some secret information that ALonelyTactician's _Remnants of Twilight _is on the verge of updating soon. It takes the general plot of Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess and applies it to the world of RWBY, with several personal embellishments as well, and I'm serving as beta reader in return for his years (or... well, _year) _of loyal service, so if you enjoy this story, you ought to enjoy his. As usual, he explicitly asked me _not _to shill him, but driving him crazy is my third greatest source of fuel. My first is, of course, Mountain Dew, and my second is...

Please R&R, constructive criticism, theories and guesses embraced, Gamer4 out.

PS: Apologies for the double-upload- I was unsatisfied with the first upload, feeling mainly that the cut-off point was too early. The chapter as it is now is the 'complete' version. Sorry for the confusion. This time for real, Gamer4 out.


	13. Vision

Gamer4 in. My apologies for cutting Goodwitch off mid-speech, but as I said, she began our second day of storytelling with a longer speech than usual before going on for an hour and a half without pausing. Here is the rest of her speech.

"As you know, I grew up in the woods. They taught me many things. Trees stand together, grow alongside one another, providing so much.

"However, it was my mother that taught me how to make cookies. Do you like cookies?"

I was of the firm belief that everybody likes cookies- anybody who claimed otherwise simply hadn't found the right type yet.

"Indeed. However, I doubt one would want to sample my cookie dough- before it is cooked, it is sweet to the point that it is... cloying. Of course, to bake them too much would be to leave them brittle and tasteless- no good. But between these two extremes is a bakes, slightly doughy consistency- these are the cookies I make."

Chapter XII

Vision

Cardin lightly treaded into Velvet's hospital room, a bouquet of hibiscus flowers in hand. His heart had nearly stopped when he heard Velvet had been hospitalized, especially after his vow to protect her- he had rushed over immediately. And here she was, sleeping- but not at all restfully, if her rolling around and whimpering was any indication.

His first concern was that she might have actually imbibed some of the foul concoction this hospital had the gall to refer to as food, but a quick check on her tray showed that the bizarre paste was untouched. He quickly moved it as far away from Velvet as possible- he didn't want to wake her up, only for her to pass out from the noisome odor.

He then took the flowers and waved them around under Velvet's nose- it twitched, almost rabbit-like, bringing a smile to his face. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty."

Velvet blinked, then her eyes flew open as a grin spread across her face. "Cardin!" She pulled him down into a deep kiss, which he was only too happy to reciprocate. She ran her hand along the back of his head while he ran a gentle, caring hand across her ears, scratching them at the base.

"I thought you were dead!" she sobbed through her beaming smile.

Cardin forced a chuckle, doing his best to give the impression that the idea was laughable. "Not likely."

"What are you doing here? What if someone sees?"

"Y'know, Vel, I think I'm past the point of caring."

Velvet glanced around. "Adam's here too, you know."

"Yeah, I heard," Cardin nodded. He considered telling her everything, but ultimately decided that was more stress than she needed right now. "I heard cops around his house- word on the street is, they're gonna bust him."

Velvet looked remarkably conflicted about that information- Cardin decided to change tactics. "Forget about him, what happened to _you?_"

Tears began welling in her eyes. "Cardin... he... he tried to _kill _me!"

Cardin's eyes widened in anger- he'd figured it was something like that, but to hear it from her mouth...

"He knows. He knows about us. He took me to the mill, tied me to a pole, and started the fire! He... he told me he was gonna kill you!"

"And a great job he did, too," Cardin forced a confident smirk- seemed it was right not to tell her about his own brush with Adam. "Adam's through- he can't hurt you anymore. I'm not gonna let him- even if he somehow gets out, I'm _not _gonna let him."

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then returned to a more natural smile. "So... you feeling okay?"

"Well, the doctors seem to think so," Velvet shrugged.

Cardin's smile started shifting back to a smirk. "Y'know, Velvet, the thing about hospitals is... they're freaking dangerous. You got all those sick people running around... and I'm _certain _that food is designed to keep you in here as long as possible."

His smirk widened when Velvet giggled- mission accomplished. "So, if you wanna get outta here ASAP, you're gonna need Dr. Winchester to have a look at you."

He grabbed the plastic end of the string controlling her drapes, and began wielding it like a stethoscope. "Alright, Ms. Scarlatina- let's have a look atcha."

Velvet smiled as he leaned over her and lifted her hospital gown, gazing down her front. "Well, that's coming along really well. I think I'll take a closer look."

He placed his faux stethoscope between her breasts, feeling along her chest for a heartbeat- she squealed with a grin on her face. "Alright, gimme a deep breath!"

Velvet obliged, breathing in as deep as she could.

Cardin removed his hand- their faces inches apart. "Well, the doctor says you're on your way to a complete recovery."

He closed the distance, and they spent another minute or so pressing their tongues against each other.

Velvet only halted when she spied a doctor and nurse in the hallway. "Maybe you should go."

Cardin nodded, reluctantly pushing himself back to his feet.

"Cardin!" she called out before he could get too far. Her heart was racing, but after her years with Adam, being comforted by her former tormentor, she felt it was about time she said it. "I love you."

Cardin's jaw dropped, as though he couldn't believe it. His eyes widened, and slowly, his mouth began to curl up in an expression of pure joy. "Well... I guess... I love you too!"

He backed towards the door, accidentally bumping into the wall instead, hardly even seeming to notice. "I guess I love you too!"

There was a spring in his step all the way out of the hospital, such that he didn't even notice the suspicious looks he got from Ruby, Yang, and Winter when they spied him.

XXXX

By the time Ruby was done staring at the smiling bag, Yang and Winter had returned, along with Fox. "When you're done, take Pyrrha back to the station," Yang was ordering gently. The three women fell back into line and continued on their way. "Gotta be tough on poor Yats," Yang reflected.

"And Neon," Ruby agreed. "Winter... how about getting a room at the Austin Hotel, if you're gonna be sticking around this time?"

For once, Winter had no scathing comment, but Ruby correctly interpreted her look of hesitation. "I'm certain your parents won't recognize you."

Winter narrowed her eyes, as Yang's suddenly lit up. "Her _parents?_"

"I fail to see that's any of your business!" Winter cut her off. "Let's just get going!"

Yang held back to begin pestering her sister for information as they finally arrived at the exit.

Behind them, Michelle Wukong was arranging a meeting with the kitchen- they _really _needed to talk about the 'food' this hospital served.

As if to drive the point home, Taiyang Xiao Long had finally finished his lunch by abusing the hose in his nostrils to block the smell. Still no easy feat, but he'd managed it. Out of curiosity, he pulled it out just enough to allow in some of the scent- and immediately returned the hose to its rightful place, gagging and struggling not to vomit. And he'd thought the fish in the percolator was putrid...

XXXX

Ruby managed to get her sister to stop asking after Winter's parents by saying, "Look, we should get back to the police station- once Winter gets back, I'm gonna lay the whole thing out."

"More rocks and bottles?" Yang asked dryly.

"Nah, I just need a marker and a whiteboard this time around," Ruby waved aside, leaving Yang to wonder if she was ignoring the sarcasm, or genuinely didn't recognize it.

Yang smirked. "Chocolate chip cookies?"

Ruby beamed. "You know me so well!"

Behind them, Coco was finishing her own visit with Velvet. "I'm gonna come back later and bring you some soup," she promised. "The food here is more deadly than whatever they're treating you for."

Velvet giggled. "Yeah- so I've heard. You know I have a sweet tooth too, right?"

"One carrot cake, coming up," Coco smirked, removing her glasses.

"Bring the whole thing," Velvet requested, only half-joking.

Coco was way ahead of her. "You kidding? I'm bringing two. Get better soon."

"Right- thank you. Bye."

Coco turned and was on her way out when she spied an open door. Looking through, she saw Yatsuhashi crouched down at Neon's side, her hand in his, gently stroking it. She understood, of course, but at the same time... it ate her up inside.

She turned and made sure she was outside the hospital before lighting a cigarette- she'd been chewed out enough times to know exactly where the line was.

XXXX

Cardin maintained the spring in his step all the way to Coco's Diner, where he planned on getting lunch. Sure, it wouldn't be as special without Velvet there, but he couldn't think of any better place to go.

He didn't bother putting any coins in the jukebox- never did. As he sat, waiting for a server, he heard a voice behind him.

"Cardin?"

He turned to see his Uncle Joseph sitting in a booth nearby, seemingly as surprised to see him as he was in return. "...Uncle Joseph."

From this distance, Cardin couldn't see the nervousness in his uncle's eyes as the battle-hardened major asked, "Would you, perchance... care to join me?"

Cardin sighed. "Alright." He stood up and sat across from him, taking a very obvious slouch, to which is uncle paid no mind.

"So, how was school?" Joseph asked.

Cardin shrugged- needless to say, he hadn't even attended. "Fine."

Joseph's eyes narrowed, but he didn't call out the lie. "Good, good. That's good."

He helped himself to a fork full of ribs, leaving Cardin to cast around for some other subject. "How was... work?"

"Oh, work was good," Joseph answered simply.

Cardin slowly sat up straight, intent on meeting his uncle's eyes. "So, uh... what is it you actually _do?_"

Joseph hesitated. "That's... classified."

Cardin snorted- why had he even expected a different answer?

Perhaps sensing his dissatisfaction, Joseph paused to wipe his mouth with a napkin. "Cardin... care for some pie? I hear they got some fresh huckleberries."

Cardin shook his head ever so slightly. "No... no thanks."

Joseph nodded, before meeting his eyes directly. "Cardin... may I share something with you?"

"Go ahead," Cardin shrugged, leaning back with his arms spread wide.

"This is a vision I had in my sleep last night," Joseph recalled. "I say vision to set it apart from a dream, which is, of course, the mere sorting and cataloguing of the day's events by the subconscious. No, this was a _vision. _Fresh and clear as a mountain stream. The mind revealing itself to... well, to itself."

Cardin's eyes were half-closed, unimpressed.

"Now, in this vision of mine, I stood on the porch of a vast estate. A mansion of sorts, I suppose, lit not by bulbs, but by some glow from within the marble walls themselves. On some level, I recognized it- it was the very place I was born and raised- or so I seemed to recall. This was my first return in over thirty years- a reunion with my deepest, innermost self.

"Wandering around, I noticed, with no small amount of satisfaction, that this house had been immaculately maintained- in fact, it had been improved. Many rooms had been added since my time, but they blended so seamlessly with the original building, it was impossible to tell the new rooms from the originals."

Cardin lowered his arms and leaned forward slightly- he couldn't explain what, but something about this vision was reaching into him.

"Returning to the foyer, I heard a knock at the door. And there, on the other side, was a man I had long since come to view as my own son."

Cardin's eyes widened as a small smile graced Joseph's face.

"He was happy and carefree, living a life of deep harmony and joy. We stepped into an embrace- warm and loving, nothing withheld. For a brief moment, we were one."

Cardin's eyes began shining as a strange feeling welled up in his chest. Joseph paused, gazing at his folded hands. "My vision ended, and I awoke with an overwhelming feeling of optimism and confidence in you and your future. So ran my vision of you."

Paradoxically, Cardin was smiling and on the verge of tears at the same time. "...Really?" In truth, he could probably count the number of people who genuinely believed in him on one hand- Velvet, Sky- though even he was a stretch- and, before his death, Jaune Arc.

Joseph nodded, smiling. "I am very thankful for the opportunity to share it with you." He rose to his feet and extended his hand. "I wish you nothing but the very best in all things."

Cardin nodded, taking the hand. "Thank you... Dad."

Joseph looked surprised, but far from displeased, as they firmly shook before he turned and was on his way.

Before he could reach the door, he heard Hazel calling after him. "Major? How were the ribs?"

"Exceptional- as always," Joseph smiled, exchanging salutes with the other man before exiting through the door.

His departure marked Coco's entrance, immediately stepping behind the counter.

"How's Velvet?" Hazel asked- attracting Cardin's attention.

"I can't talk right now," Coco whispered.

"Well, I hope she liked the flowers, at least," Hazel shrugged, before continuing his task of wiping down the counter and displays. Before he'd gotten too far, he noticed Cardin staring at him, trying to gauge if Hazel had noticed him at Adam's the previous night, gunning the faunus down. They exchanged some nonverbal communication before Cardin looked away, memories of the night filling his head. He wondered... should he tell someone?

Upon remembering the cold gaze Hazel had given as he watched Adam dying on the couch, he decided against it.

XXXX

Ruby took a long drink of coffee before commencing the meeting in the Vale Police Station's conference room. "Okay, let's go over what we know. The night Jaune Arc was killed, he made two appointments. In his diary, he wrote, _Nervous about meeting with P tonight- _it's pretty obvious that P was Pyrrha Nikos. His nerves were centered around his plans to break up with her, for unknown reasons. Before he left, he received a call on his scroll."

She glanced over to Winter, handing her the floor.

"It is very likely the call was from Adam Taurus, scheduling a meeting at the cabin of Corsac Albain later that night."

Ruby took back over. "Jaune met Pyrrha and remained with her until half past midnight, when he jumped from the bike at the corner of Ash and 2nd, running into the Emerald Forest. This is where he'd have met with Corsac, Adam, and Scarlet David. With or without the consent of the boys, Corsac and Albain carted them up to Corsac's cabin. The Log Lady heard them pass her own cabin. They would have gotten to the cabin at one in the morning. Drugs and alcohol went around. Jaune was tied up and... taken advantage of by Adam and Corsac. Armstrong was released from his cage and attacked Jaune. Corsac left the cabin to answer the call of nature, where Adam attacked him from behind, leaving him unconscious on the ground. By the time he woke up, Adam, Jaune and Scarlet had all disappeared.

"This is guesswork, but it seems Adam went back to his Corvette alone, leaving the boy behind- because there was a fifth person in the woods that night- a woman. Ren found evidence of a third assailant outside the cabin, and she, too, was heard by the Log Lady."

Winter took over again. "This woman took the boys to the train car and tied them both up- Jaune's second time, Scarlet's first. She knocked Scarlet unconscious with a blunt object, then seemingly became so taken with Jaune that she didn't notice when Scarlet woke back up and made good his escape. Perhaps she just didn't care."

Ruby piped up. "She made a small mound of dirt, and topped it off with Jaune's half-heart necklace. She put a small cutout letter E under the nail of his left ring finger- just like she put a letter R under Ilia Amitola's. She left a note written in blood- _Fire walk with me."_

"And this is where things get interesting," Winter butted in. "We've tested that blood- it doesn't match Adam's, Corsac's, Jaune's, _or _Scarlet's. Conclusion- the killer wrote the note in her _own _blood. It's a very rare type- _O._ If that weren't enough, Mr. Ren _also _found a towel about five miles down the tracks soaked in that exact blood type- alongside scraps of faded paper. Maybe from the killer, maybe not- we'll have to wait for Vytal on that one."

At the opposite end of the table, Nora was fighting back tears- but was losing the battle. Her shoulders began bobbing with sobs. Ren took a seat next to her, rubbing circles on her back.

Winter was not nearly so kind. "I know, Nora, I know," she commented, voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's what we in the guild call a real 3-handkerchief crime."

Ren, Yang, and Fox all turned to glare at her, but Nora took the cake, knocking her chair aside as she rose to her feet, a look of pure fury on her face. "Winter Maxerhatsit, I don't like how you talk smart to Yang and everyone else- why don't you just _shut your fucking mouth?!_"

Winter's expression didn't change, but she didn't respond either- Nora turned and took off into the hallway, leaving Winter to Ren's icy glare.

After a long silence, Ruby cleared her throat and attempted to rerail things. "Jaune Arc is dead. Corsac Albain is dead. Scarlet David and Adam Taurus are both comatose. Even Armstrong is dead. Only this mystery woman is left."

XXXX

"Sorry I wasn't able to visit you earlier," Yang apologized profusely as she guided her father into his room at the Haven Inn. "Things were just crazy last night, and-"

"Oh, I get it, I get it," Tai waved her apology aside, still coughing heavily every now and again. "Knowing what happened to Rubes, I'd have told you to get out and find that gunman anyways." Anger filled his eyes. "Anyone with the guts to hurt one of _my _girls is gonna answer to _me._"

Yang chuckled. "I'll be sure to bring them to you when we find them."

"Do you still keep your doors closed, Dad?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah- don't want air to travel and freeze the place."

Taiyang continued coughing and wheezing as he picked up a letter on the kitchen table and moved over to a sofa to read it. "Man, I can really see why smoke is the biggest killer in a fire. This is _nasty._ You ever feel like someone taped your lips to the tailpipe of a bus?"

"Don't give Yang ideas," Ruby called over to him. "She's got the duct tape already."

Tai gave a laugh that turned into a wheeze as he finally sat himself down.

"Take it easy, old man!" Yang called, hurrying over.

"Any idea where Blake is?" Ruby wondered.

"Well, I got this letter from her- let's have a look-see, shall we?" Tai smiled, opening it up and unfolding it. "'Dear Tai- Sorry. I had to leave the town on an emergency of business to Vytal. I will scroll you when I arrive. Hope you did a good day at the mill. I left some of your favorite alcohol in the fridge- love, Blake.' Well, there you have it."

"Did she leave a number for _us _to call?" Yang asked. "You said she left her scroll."

"Nah, she takes a quick jaunt up to the city every three months or so- leaves her scroll behind to 'get away from all of it.' You want my opinion, I think she's up there indulging a secret _vice._"

Ruby and Yang threw wide-eyed glances at each other. "A... vice?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"Shopping," Tai smirked at them, his smirk growing when Yang slammed a palm to her face. "Always comes back with half a department store."

Everyone laughed- Ruby at Yang's expense, Yang in relief, and Tai at his ability to lead his daughter on even still.

The laughs ceased when Tai's, once again, turned to furious coughing.

Yang bit her lip, deciding she had to bring it up at some point. "Dad... we can't find Raven."

Ruby's eyes widened. "I'll... be in the car," she whispered, pulling back from a conversation she felt she could no longer be a part of.

"...I know," Tai whispered. "Or... I guessed, at least."

"I understand wanting to hope for the best," Yang said slowly, "but... no harm preparing for the worst."

"I know, I know," Tai nodded, leaning back on his chair to gaze at the ceiling. "It's odd... I always figured I'd be the one to check out first. I always thought, if we _did _have a third War for Remnant, and all those nuclear bombs flew, that she'd be the last person standing."

Yang bit her tongue to keep from speaking ill of the dead. "She... _did _pride herself on being a survivor."

"No need to hold back, Yang," Tai waved his hand, clearly knowing full well what she wanted to say. "Even I can admit, she was _hell _to live with. Sheer hell. But... I can never let go- once, there was a little bit of heaven in her, too."

Yang kept holding her tongue, instead laying a hand on her father's shoulder.

"I... I guess this'll just take a while to sink in." Tai's shoulders began bobbing, and within seconds, he was weeping openly. "God help her soul- _I loved her! _There, I said it, and God help _me, _but _I loved her_!"

Tai's scroll began ringing, but he was still weeping, so Yang took it instead. "Haven Inn!"

"Can I speak to Blake Belladonna, please?" asked a gruff voice on the other end of the line.

"'Fraid not, she's out at the moment."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Not really- she's out of town- who's asking?"

Instead of answering, the bat faunus on the other end of line simply hung up, instead dialing a number outside of Vale- all the way to South Menagerie.

XXXX

Jacques and Willow Schnee moved quickly through the lobby of their hotel- they had an appointment to catch. As they entered the elevator, Willow asked, businesslike as ever, "Jacques, you haven't seen Weiss today, have you?"

"I'm afraid I haven't," Jacques denied. "I'll be sure to talk to her when she returns home. She is not to be out like this, without our knowledge."

Willow hummed in agreement and remained silent until they entered their office, where they found Hazel Rainart standing in front of the large stone fireplace, his arms crossed, staring at the flames. "Jacques... Willow," he greeted as he turned to face them.

"Hazel," they greeted.

"Where's Blake?" Willow asked.

"Gone, as of last night."

"Part of your plan?" Jacques followed up.

"As a faunus, I believe she is particularly sensitive to the smell of smoke."

"Understandable," Willow nodded sharply. "Now, Adam Taurus-"

"In a coma," Hazel interrupted. "Severe brain damage."

"I'm surprised they can tell the difference," Jacques scoffed.

"Why is he still breathing?" Willow demanded.

"I saw him land on his futon- I could hardly risk going inside and leaving evidence."

"Did anybody _see _you?" Jacques asked urgently.

"Not a soul," Hazel affirmed instantly. "He was busy chopping wood."

"Inside?" Willow arched a brow skeptically.

"Yes- you know how Adam was."

"Indeed, but chopping wood _inside?_" Jacques pressed the point.

"Yes," Hazel nodded again, staring them firmly in the eyes. "You know how he was! What else do you want to ask?"

"Raven," Willow decided, allowing the issue to drop.

"I called her to the drying shed, right as the place went up," Hazel answered promptly. "From what I've heard, she was buried in the wreckage."

Jacques scoffed again. "In that level of heat, I doubt anything remains of her body."

"Shame," Willow wrinkled her nose. "It was a fine body, too. It seems to me that, barring some minor inconsistencies, everything is right on track. It seems all but certain that Raven will take the fall for the arson- Adam as her co-conspirator."

"And the ledger?" Hazel asked.

"That's beyond your pay grade," Jacques shook his head. "You're the muscle- when we say flex, you flex. Leave the planning to the Schnees."

Willow patted him on the shoulder, only for him to spin his arm around and grasp hers tightly. Willow met his gaze steadily, showing no shock or pain- finally, his grip slackened enough for her to pull free with little effort.

"...As you wish," he finally decided.

XXXX

Weiss was petrified as she was led to the Malachite sisters' office, but refused to show it- from the outside, she was perfectly stoic and in control. She had an idea what this was about, but cooler heads always prevailed.

She reached out and knocked. "Come in," came Melanie's voice from the other side. She obliged.

Once again, the twins were playing a game of canasta- this time around, Miltia kept an eye on the cards throughout the conversation, no doubt intent on stopping her sister from ending the game prematurely again.

"Am I to presume you are responsible for locking the door to my room?" Weiss asked, standing straight.

"I'll be blunt with you, Ms. Faron," Melanie leaned forward. "The owner was disappointed with your performance last night."

"He wasn't my type," Weiss evaded, knowing this would never fly.

A spark flew through Miltia's eyes- she rose to her feet and stepped around the desk carrying the canasta game. Melanie was more reserved. "And... what exactly _is _your type, pray tell?"

Weiss hesitated, then continued with her facade of confidence. "Not you- no offense."

"None taken," Melanie waved aside. "Have at it, Miltia."

Miltia reached out and seized Weiss's jaw, forcing her head up as she leaned down with fire in her eyes. "Alright, let's get something straight here, you stuck-up little _bitch! _I don't wanna hear another complaint about you- when you're in the Widow's Web, _everybody's _your type, _understand?!_"

Weiss attempted to look away, but Miltia's grip was too strong. Finally, she caved. "Yes... I understand."

XXXX

Rain was falling on the Wukong household, and Sun was taking a break from the get-together going on downstairs to skulk up to his room and make a call on his scroll. "Hey, Coco! Yeah, this is Sun Wukong, I wanted to talk about Meals on Wheels. Is it cool with you if I take over Jaune's route? Yeah... uh-huh... gotcha... yeah, thanks. Er... I don't exactly have a car of my own yet, mind if I use the Diner's? Oh- right. Yeah, I totally get it. See you tomorrow at 9."

He gleefully tossed his scroll behind him, catching it with his tail and returning it to his pocket- a move he'd spent a great deal of time practicing.

Downstairs, Sun and his parents were playing host to the Arcs- Nick, Nichole, and Jacob- as a friendly gesture, considering everything that had been going on. Even Sage had finally come out of his room, proudly declaring that he had won the Beacon High talent show with his poetry. Rarely had Sun seen his friend look so proud.

"Thank you all very much for coming," he was saying. "As celebration, I'd like to play you a few selections of music this evening."

"A poet and a musician- you're quite the renaissance man!" Sun heckled, grinning.

"...Thank you, Sun," Sage responded after a moment with his eyes closed. "Before I begin, if I may, I'd like to give a word to our friend who couldn't be here... Jaune Arc."

Sage sat at the piano, and began playing a low, sad song- Gymnopedie, if they weren't mistaken. The Arcs huddled together, smiling with sad eyes.

"I saw Jaune, and I saw him glowing- a bright light in the dark woods. Behind a veil of tears, I saw his smile, saw his laugh. In my sorrow, I saw him dance- dancing and living through our dreams. The glow within Jaune was the glow of life, a smile piercing our sorrow to say, 'It's okay to cry.' In the woods of our sadness, his dance summoned us. And in the end... he kissed me goodbye."

His song ended.

Nick wiped his tears, his wife wrapping an arm around him, a sad smile on her face. She opened her arms, beckoning Sage to come around and hug her- he obliged.

"Thank you... that was wonderful," she whispered.

Sage smiled as he stood. "Alright... now, I'd like to play _Pines of Mistral._"

The next song was somewhat cheerier, and Sage didn't miss a single note before they began dinner.

As Sage continued playing, Sun took the opportunity to fill Jacob in on his progress with Meals on Wheels.

"Hope the day wasn't too long, Michelle!" Nichole smiled at one of her closer friends.

"Back-to-back operas," Michelle laughed, echoing her son's sentiments. "Good thing med school taught us to live on three hours a night."

"Nick's still in shock over the mill," Nichole said sadly, glancing at her husband.

Nick sighed. "No confirmed deaths, but mine is one of more than a hundred fifty jobs lost."

"Awful, just awful," Fei Wukong shook his head.

"Awfully _convenient," _Michelle commented. "For the Schnees, that is- this opens the door wide open for them and their big plans, dunnit?"

Nichole laughed. "Well, as their lawyer, _and _yours... I can't comment. Sorry."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Well, as your _doctor, _I feel obliged to ask... what happened to your hair?"

Everyone laughed this time. Nichole nodded along with it. "Yeah, I know it's weird. I woke up this morning, looked in the mirror, and there it was. A full change, overnight."

"Well, considering everything you've been through, I don't blame you," Michelle acknowledged.

"Yeah, but you know, when I saw it, I realized... I've started a new leaf, you know? Of course I'm still sad, but it's not as... as _overwhelming, _you know? It's like a weight's lifted from my heart. It... it feels so wonderful... I feel like singing!"

Everyone else blinked. Michelle tilted her head, and said, "If you say so..."

"No, really, I feel like singing!" Nichole insisted, rising to her feet as Nick raised his hand to hide his face. She jaunted over to Sage. "Come on- I'm so happy! _I'm so happy!_"

Sage blinked, quickly running through his mental music catalogue, before beginning the requested song.

"I'm so happy! Aha, happy go lucky me! I just go my way living every day! I don't worry- worrying don't agree! Things that bother you never bother me!"

Everyone was laughing except Michelle- looking on in concern- and Nick, who looked on the verge of tears.

"Things that bother you never bother me, I'm so happy and fine- _aha! _Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, having a wonderful time! Haven't got a lot, I don't need a lot, coffee's only a dime! Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, having a wonderful time! Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, having a wonderful... wonderful..."

She slowly grinded to a halt, before passing out on the ground. Everyone's smiles vanished- Sun immediately leapt to get his mother's supplies, while Michelle knelt right next to her friend.

"Nichole!" Nick cried, leaping to his feet.

"Is she okay?" Sage asked- his emotions under control as always, but concern clear in his voice.

"Nothing serious, I'm sure," Michelle assured him.

Sure enough, it only took some smelling salts to get her to wake up. "Oh... oh, my... I... I still feel happy. I'm so happy..."

Indeed, there was still a wide smile on her face. "Sorry... sorry for scaring you... just a head rush, I'm fine."

XXXX

Ruby was very glad to be able to lie in her own bed again. Before going to sleep, she picked up her recorder. "Oscar, it's five to midnight. It's been about... nineteen hours since I was shot. Man, it feels weird to say that. I... am... exhausted. I wish I coulda gotten more done out there today, but it was already all I could do not to pass out on the street. I know what you'd say if you were here- 'Ruby, you need to get your sleep, you don't want a repeat of the Shade incident!' And you're right, I don't.

"Things got so weird last night, I was convinced I saw a giant- he called himself Ozpin. I'll definitely have to tell you the story another time. For now, I need to get some sleep. Good night, Oscar."

She ended the recording, and placed the recorder on her bedside table, before reaching to remove her cross-

Her cross was gone.

She frantically went over her entire body in search of her cross, before logic caught up with her- she had never asked after her cross at the hospital with everything else going on, perhaps they had it! Or perhaps...

She once again recalled her vision of that giant... Ozpin. How he'd taken her cross as potential evidence that their meeting was not a dream. Could it be... that was real?

There was nothing else for it but to ask after her cross in the morning. She turned off her light and turned over, ready to finally sleep.

XXXX

Far away, Weiss was in her own bed, offering a desperate prayer in the hopes that somehow, in some way, Ruby would hear it. "Ruby... Ruby, this is Weiss. Ruby, are you there? Can you hear me? I left you a note- you must have gotten it, didn't you? I slipped it under your door- there's no _way _you could have missed it!"

Unbeknownst to her, of course, Ruby _had _seen it- only to get shot moments later, dropping the note underneath her bed.

"Either way... I'm at the Widow's Web. I'll... I'll be honest, I'm starting to think I'm a little over my head here. Nothing... nothing a future huntress can't handle, of course, I'm not implying that! I'm sure this is child's play compared to what I'll have to do to help you in the future, but... as a first time out, I'm... I'm sure you understand. No harm in asking for some expertise, I'm sure.

"I _have _managed to get some more information for you- there _is _a connection between this place and From Dust Til Dawn- my parents own them both. They use some sleazeball named Shane Corman to recruit young men and women from the store. My next move is to find out if Jaune and Scarlet were here."

Weiss paused, taking a deep breath. "I hope... I hope this doesn't make you think any less of me. I just... I just wanted to help. I promise, I had only the best of intentions. If there's any way... any way for you to hear me right now... help me!" She broke down into tears. "Please- please help me!"

XXXX

Ruby sensed another presence in her room, jolting her awake. She didn't sit bolt upright, which was fortunate for the hand waving itself over her face.

Ozpin had returned, her light shining behind him despite her having turned it off. She knew she should be panicking right now- he had managed to come up on her in her sleep- but something about the situation actually calmed her. After all, he'd had the chance to hurt her when she had been far more vulnerable than she was now, and hadn't taken it. He'd been here while she was asleep, but elected to wake her up instead.

"My apologies for waking you from your well-deserved rest," he greeted.

"It's not a dream!" Ruby gasped, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"I forgot to tell you something," Ozpin explained apologetically.

Ruby's eyes darted around before focusing on him again. "You were right- about the fox in the smiling bag. You were right."

Ozpin nodded. "The things I tell you... will not be wrong."

Ruby opened her mouth again- there were so many questions she wanted to ask- but Ozpin raised his hand and gestured for silence- Ruby found herself obeying without a second thought.

"Sometimes," he whispered, "it is better to listen than to talk." Ruby nodded. "Now... do not attempt to find all the answers at once. Save the larger picture for later- even the most complex puzzles can be solved by laying a single piece at a time."

Ruby nodded in understanding.

Ozpin raised a single finger. "There is one person who saw the woman you are looking for. Three have seen her, but only one has truly seen. This one is known only to you- and he is now ready to talk."

"Okay..."

"One final thing, before I go... you have forgotten something as well."

"I have?" Ruby asked. "What?"

Ozpin raised his hand, and a glowing light appeared from beneath her bed, rising up and entering into her head. As it disappeared, it took all the other lights with it- by the time Ruby's eyes had adjusted to the new darkness, Ozpin was gone. A wave of weariness spread over her as she fell back into her pillow, asleep before her head made contact.

XXXX

Lights were flickering in the hospital- some worse than others. It grew worse and worse the closer one drew to the room where Scarlet David lay.

In his room, he was on his back, arms limp at his sides. Until they began moving, shaking slightly as they rose, almost zombie-like, from the bedspread.

His rest was uneasy- memories were coursing through his mind of the night he was condemned to this bed, as Jaune was condemned to the grave. He saw once again the light in the train car- and screamed as he saw the woman, more beast than human, crouching over Jaune's cowering form. She had roared like an animal as she tore ruthlessly into him, cackling like a woman possessed.

Scarlet finally awoke, screaming and thrashing as his heart rate accelerated. "JAUNE! JAUNE!"

Even with his eyes open, he could not see the room around him- all he could see was the screaming face of Jaune Arc, and the wild, cruel face of his murderer, cackling wickedly into the night sky above.

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism, theories, and guesses all welcome, Gamer4 out.


	14. Cody

Gamer4 in. After speaking for nearly two hours, Goodwitch finally took a break, and took the opportunity to offer me some of those cookies. I gratefully accepted, as she poured herself some tea and handed me a glass of milk.

She took a long drink- understandable- before she was ready to speak again.

"As above, so below. As humans, we find ourselves caught in the middle. Proportionately speaking, there is as much space outside a human as inside. In a way, one might consider stars, moons and planets the protons, neutrons, and electrons of the universe. Could our universe be but the makeup of a much larger being?

"Does our thinking affect that which occurs beyond us? Within? I believe so.

"How does ice cream factor into the workings of the universe? Just what _is _ice cream? Is it merely a frozen treat, or could it be a symbol for something else?"

Chapter XIII

Cody

To Ruby's immense relief, she was finally afforded a good night's sleep, free of wild gunmen or insane Atlesian chanting. It was with a light heart that she awoke the next day and headed to the dining hall to meet with Winter- she ordered a large breakfast, while Winter was content with some toast and coffee.

"So, the tradition finally arrived in Northern Menagerie about 1500 BC," Ruby was rattling off eagerly, oblivious to the barber shop quartet practicing in the corner- somehow, even in the same room, they were far less intrusive than the Atlesians had been. "The first king and his followers were known as the Happy Generations- some historians put them in the year of the water snake, in the 18th century BC, some go back to the 19th, and the year of the water _ox, _but still, it's _amazing, _isn't it?"

"Thrilling," Winter sighed. "However, I was _hoping _to discuss more modern issues- like those plaguing us _now, _in Vale."

"You don't see the _connection?_" Ruby gasped.

"Indulge me."

Ruby looked up, smiling. "I got a call from Michelle- Scarlet David is awake. When he starts talking, I'm sure he'll have quite the story to tell."

"He's still not speaking?"

Ruby nodded, helping herself to some orange juice. "Silent as the grave- still in shock, I'm guessing. Michelle thinks he might be able to answer some simple yes or no questions. I'm gonna show him sketches of Adam Taurus and Cindy- the woman Nicholas Arc saw in a vision, and me in my dream."

"That's all well and good," Winter very obviously rolled her eyes, "but has anyone seen Cindy in _reality _in the last few weeks?"

"Not that I've heard," Ruby shrugged as she shoveled some pancakes into her mouth.

Winter let out a long-suffering sigh. "Have it your way. I performed the autopsy on Corsac Albain. He had quite a few things in his stomach. Beer cans, a license plate from South Menagerie, a bicycle tire, torn in two, a goat, and a small wooden puppet going by Pinocchio."

Ruby's eyes widened as a grin spread across her face. "You just told a joke!"

"I consider myself the last of the Happy Generation," Winter shrugged. "In all seriousness, he wasn't strangled- he was smothered with a pillow. The killer was wearing gloves, bound his wrists with gauze stolen from a supply closet. Beyond that, our dear fox friend is taking his secrets to the grave."

"And the mill?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"Seems like arson," Winter confirmed. "I'd say Adam is my prime suspect."

"Sounds about right," Ruby sighed. "We need to hear what Velvet Scarlatina has to say."

"Hospital says she's clear to leave today," Winter supplied. "Now... how do _you _feel?"

Ruby laughed. "You're full of all _sorts _of surprises today!"

"My apologies," Winter grimaced. "I thought it was customary to ask after the health of a colleague who recently took three bullets to the stomach."

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the thought!" Ruby smiled. "Besides, I'm sure Uncle Qrow would never let you forget if-"

"Focus, Ruby," Winter interrupted sharply, striving to hide the blush in her cheeks.

Ruby nodded, her smile slowly disappearing. "...Do you know who shot me?"

"I have people interrogating the guests," Winter sighed. "Myriad backwood yahoos too drunk to stand... I have no information yet. I _did _get a statement from a server who claims to have brought you milk and cookies on that night- Uncle Steve, I believe he called himself? He said he doesn't remember anything unusual- shocker. I doubt he'd have noticed the shooting if it happened right in front of his oversized nose."

Ruby swallowed a mouthful of egg, and finally brought up something that had been nagging at her. "Winter... my cross is missing. The one Uncle Qrow gave me."

A long silence.

"...You have a point?" Winter prompted.

Ruby sighed, deciding that going into her dreams with Winter would be an exercise in futility. "I'm glad you're with us, Winter. We need all hands on deck."

"Well, if I'm being blunt, it isn't _just _the Arc case that brought me back," Winter admitted, finishing her coffee and dabbing at her lips with a napkin. "I'm afraid I come bearing bad news from the guild."

Ruby tilted her head. "What _kind _of bad news?"

Winter sighed. "Emerald Sustrai."

Ruby's eyes widened- she dropped the fork in her left hand. It landed on the table with a clatter. "...Emerald? I... I thought she was-"

"In Graham's Memorial Mental Institution, yes," Winter agreed.

"...What happened?" For the first time, Ruby wasn't _requesting _information- she was _demanding _it.

"Hell if I know," Winter admitted. "You were her partner- you should know her methods better than anyone- how would _you _go about escaping such a secure asylum, Ruby? As far as _they _could tell, she simply vanished into thin air."

Ruby bit her lip, steadily losing her appetite. "That's... not good."

And on the other end of the hall was a faunus with bat wings- brown hair and goatee, grey eyes. Throughout his breakfast, he kept half an eye on the two huntresses, wordlessly sizing them up, evaluating them as potential threats.

XXXX

Sun reported to Coco's Diner bright and early for his first run in the Meals on Wheels program. His first delivery was to a Ms. Lisa Henkel- he took the Diner's car and eventually found himself on a small path between two gardens. The houses to which the gardens belonged faced each other, but only one of them was the house he sought.

He walked up to the door with a tray in his hand and a bounce in his step, and tapped out _Shave and a Haircut _on the wood.

"Hey, Mrs. Henkel?" he called. "Meals on Wheels!"

"The door's open!" came a voice from inside, sounding as though it smoked a few too many packs a day.

He opened the door and stepped through.

Everything about the house reeked of old lady- the decorations, the atmosphere, the... smell.

He turned into a bedroom and found the woman herself laying down in bed. Her hair wasn't gray, but a lighter shade of brown. She wore a pair of glasses tinted dark to keep out the sun, but not enough for him to call them sunglasses or think her blind. She wore a turtleneck sweater, printed with a bee, and she smiled indulgently as he stepped into her room. "Mrs. Henkel?"

"That's me," she nodded.

"Alright, can I leave your meal here?"

"That'll be just fine, honey."

He lay the tray on her bedside table.

Sun jumped when he heard a snap behind him- he turned to see they weren't the only ones in the room. Across from Lisa's bed was an armchair, upon which sat a young boy- eight to ten years old, if he had to guess- with messy brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. He was dressed in shorts and a blue shirt with a stylized eastern dragon running up one side and down the other.

He was smiling.

"How ya doin', kid?" Sun asked, grinning at him, trying to hide the fact that his heart had nearly stopped. He wasn't sure why- nothing about this house should be putting him ill at ease.

"I'm fine!" the kid beamed back. "But ya know, sometimes, things can happen just like this:"

And he snapped his fingers again.

"My godson, Cody Taylor," Lisa introduced him. "He's practicing magic."

"Yeah!" Cody nodded eagerly. "I wanna be like you and your friends, Mike!"

It took Sun a moment to realize that Cody was addressing him. "Mike?"

"That's your name!"

"Sorry, kid, my name's Sun," Sun smiled. "And me and my friends aren't magicians."

"Nu-uh!" Cody protested. "Your name _is _Mike! We met before, don't you remember?"

Sun, confused, turned back to Lisa to ask her if she knew what her godson was talking about, but she had lifted the lid from her tray- a look of dismay crossed her face. "...Ice cream. Young man, do you see ice cream on this tray?"

Sun glanced at the tray- sure enough, there was a scoop of vanilla ice cream sequestered in its own corner.

"I... well, yeah, I guess."

Lisa looked him in the eye, a... haunted look on her face. "I requested _no _ice cream."

She glanced back. "Do you see ice cream on the tray?"

Sun blinked, but looked back at the tray.

The ice cream had disappeared. It had vanished so thoroughly that not even any drips or dregs remained- the place it had once filled was sparkling clean.

Lisa pointed, and Sun followed her finger back to Cody, whose hands were currently cupped together, holding the errant ice cream scoop.

He pressed his hands together and raised them in the air- the ice cream was gone, once again, leaving his hands as clean as if he'd just watched them.

He smiled, very much looking like a child expecting praise from a parental figure.

"Nice one," he forced a smile. "How d'ya do it?"

Lisa laughed. "Magicians never reveal their secrets!"

"I guess that's true..."

"And who exactly are you, young man?"

"Oh, me? Sun. Sun Wukong. I'm taking Jaune Arc's place in Meals on Wheels."

"No, your name's Mike!" Cody objected.

Lisa ignored him. "Jaune Arc... dear Cody used to play with him whenever he delivered here. He's been very torn up over the past week or so. I adopted him from his horrible mother, and have been caring for him ever since."

"Sorry to hear that, little guy," Sun turned to Cody. Perhaps all the strangeness was just the boy's way of dealing with grief- after all, at his age, it must be a foreign concept to him. "Where did you say we met, Cody?"

"At your house!" Cody answered immediately, smiling again. "I'm there now, too!"

Sun blinked. "But... you're here."

"Yeah, but I'm _there! _Call!"

Sun shrugged, pulling out his scroll and dialing his home number- a number that was hardly ever used. He gave an indulgent smile to Cody as he waited for the other end to pick up, wondering how the kid would-

"Hello, Mike! I'm here!"

Sun nearly dropped his scroll, eyes widening as he looked between it and Cody. The voice had clearly come from the scroll, and the boy hadn't moved his lips, but... how?

He raised the scroll to his ear. "How..."

"Your friends are here, too!" the Cody on the scroll bragged- and sure enough, if Sun listened, he could hear others in the background. "They're asking me about Sally, but we don't talk about Sally."

Sun's hands were shaking.

Lisa spoke up, very sharply. "Cody, stop! Can't you see you're scaring the nice man?"

Sun hung up, turning to her. "I... I'll be back tomorrow, ma'am."

Cody hung his head as if in shame.

Lisa smiled again. "It's... far nicer than before. They used to bring me _hospital food. _Can you imagine?"

"Ms. Polendina..."

Sun turned back to Cody, eyeing him with caution. "Pardon?"

"It's Ms. Polendina you're looking for," Cody clarified. "She lives next door. I like her- she's very nice. She was friends with Jaune too"

He slowly started smiling again. "'Why did God create a dual universe? So that he might say, 'Be _not _like me, I am alone'... and it might be heard.'"

"He likes his books," Lisa started smiling indulgently at her godson. "Yes, you might ask Ms. Polendina- but she doesn't leave her house."

Sun nodded shakily. "Thanks for... thanks for the info."

He turned and made to leave. Just before he closed the door, he heard Cody calling out, "And the ring! Don't forget to tell them about the ring!"

He shut the door with perhaps a little more force than was strictly necessary, leaving Lisa and Cody behind. Lisa frowned slightly, while Cody was all smiles. "I liked him. He was funny."

On the outside, Sun quickly dialed his father's scroll- mercifully, he picked up. "Sun? Something wrong?"

"Who's there, Dad?"

"At home? Nobody- nobody's been in all day! Is everything alright?"

Sun hung up, not knowing what to do with himself. Only one thing was certain- he would _not _be going into that house again.

He slowly crossed over to the other house in the lot, and knocked. "Hello? Ms... Ms. Polendina?"

Nobody answered. He took out a paper and a marker and wrote a quick message, sticking it slightly under the door.

On his way out, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, tipping him off to the green eye watching him from the window he'd just abandoned.

XXXX

Scarlet's eyes were open when Ruby and Yang entered his room- an event he didn't acknowledge at all. They approached very gently, wheeling up a couple of chairs to sit on.

"Scarlet?" Ruby greeted as she took her seat. No answer.

Yang cursed quietly- but not at Scarlet. "I can't get this thing to work."

She was fiddling around with her chair, trying to get it to lower to her level. Her current method involved spinning it around- first clockwise, then counter-clockwise.

Ruby rolled her eyes, then bent down to get a better look. "Hmm... stop, read operating instructions before using."

"Who needs operating instructions for a _chair?_" Yang scoffed.

Ruby ignored her. "Place foot on base and pull seat all the way up- you will hear a click."

She proceeded to follow these instructions to the letter, and was able to lower the seat without any issues. "Sorry, Scarlet- Yang's a bit of a hardhead, you know?"

Scarlet still had yet to acknowledge their presence.

Ruby swallowed. "Can you... can you hear me?"

Finally, a reaction- by a mere centimeter, Scarlet tilted his head up, then down.

"Okay. Good. Let's take things slowly here- I don't want to upset you, but we need your help. Do you know a woman named Sally?"

A centimeter from side to side meant no.

Ruby nodded, her lips pursed. "Okay, I'm gonna show you some sketches. Just nod or shake your head- I need to know if you've seen these people before- if they hurt you. Okay?"

Nod.

She began with Adam Taurus. "Do you recognize this man?"

Scarlet inclined his head slightly to bring the sketch into better view. He nodded, with a little more vigor.

"And is he the man who tied you up?"

He shook his head.

Ruby steeled herself, then brought out the sketch of Cindy. "And... this woman?"

Scarlet raised a hand and weakly took hold of the sketch to bring it closer to his face. It started as a fuzzy mass, but as it drew closer, he began making out more detail- primarily, the piercing eyes and the charred black hair.

His eyes widened and he threw the sketch as far away as he could manage. His heart rate spiked, and he began thrashing around on his bed, screaming. "Train! _Train! TRAIN!_"

Yang leapt from her seat and ran to grab the nearest doctor, as Ruby struggled to calm him. "Scarlet!"

"TRAIN!"

"Train?"

"_TRAIN!"_

"The train car- are you in the train car?"

Scarlet nodded, moving so fast that Ruby momentarily worried that he might hurt his neck. "TRAIN, TRAIN, _TRAIN!_"

He was no longer nodding- he was slamming his head repeatedly into his pillow, as if in a vain effort to render himself unconscious once more.

Nurse Peach appeared, pushing Ruby to the side as she attempted to calm Scarlet down.

Abruptly, the lights went out.

And still, Scarlet kept screaming. "TRAIN!"

XXXX

Jacques and Willow sat in their penthouse, poring over the two ledgers belonging to the Belladonna Sawmill.

"So, we finally have both ledgers in our hands," Jacques noted, pacing around the room. "And we have a lovely turkey to celebrate our accomplishment. Which do we burn? I stand firm against burning the turkey."

Willow tapped the book on the right. "This is the real ledger, exposing the mill's slow slide into bankruptcy, courtesy of Raven. This one-" she tapped the one on the left- "was for the public to see, showing a very lucrative business."

"Thank you for the history lesson, but which do we burn?" Jacques repeated.

Willow drummed her fingers on the table. "Hmm... Raven is dead, leaving Ms. Belladonna as our prize horse, as it were. Raven takes the fall for the fire, Blake pockets the insurance money, sells us the mill and land, allowing us to-"

"Hold on," Jacques interrupted. "You're forgetting that fool, Taiyang Xiao Long. He still has some say in the area's future. We won't have anything unless he agrees as well."

"Indeed," Willow agreed, mentally returning to the drawing board. "Which, of course, still leaves us with the question- which book to burn?"

Jacques looked thoughtful, taking a seat across from his wife. "Once we obtain the mill, we can get a better price if it appears profitable- I nominate we burn the real ledger."

"However," Willow countered, "the real ledger is the one that would hold up under future scrutiny- considering the bizarre circumstances surrounding the fire, that is something we will almost certainly need."

"Hmmm..." Jacques produced a cigar and lit it up. "It seems that either book has too many merits to dismiss with ease."

"Quite," Willow agreed. "However, something obviously requires burning. As we cannot bring ourselves to burn either of these books, and you've already vetoed the turkey, may I make a suggestion of my own?"

She reached into her purse- rather large, as purses went- and produced a large bag of marshmallows.

The corner of Jacques's lips twitched. "How plebeian... but not altogether unwelcome."

XXXX

Joseph Winchester found himself, once again, at Coco's Diner, helping himself to their wonderful breakfast menu. Behind him, he saw Nora Valkyrie putting up a wanted poster- as he understood, following Scarlet David's testimony, the woman on the poster, known only as 'Cindy,' had become the prime suspect in Jaune's murder- the police were now on a full manhunt, including posters offering a significant reward to anyone with information leading to this woman.

Unfortunately, he had no such information, so he turned his back on Nora- covered with more and more tape with each poster she put up- and focused on his coffee instead. He threw a glance back every now and again- Nora was having a _lot _of trouble with that tape- but ultimately decided it was best to mind his own business for now.

Nora was distracted from her work- namely, trying to undo the scotch tape handcuffs she'd unwittingly trapped herself in- when Glynda Goodwitch opened the door and stepped through, log in her arms. She didn't wait before crossing to the counter and sitting down right next to Joseph.

"Hey, Goodwitch!" Coco smiled as she stepped over. "But, uh... if you're gonna spit your gum out in the diner, you mind _not _spitting it out into my potted plants?"

"Better than sticking it on the other side of your desk for four years, Ms. Adele," Goodwitch fired back. "I'll have a bear claw."

Coco sighed, and turned to the kitchen. In her absence, Goodwitch turned to Joseph. "You wear many medals on your chest, Mr. Winchester."

Joseph nodded. "That I do, ma'am, that I do."

"Do you wear them proudly?" Goodwitch asked through narrowed eyes.

Joseph shook his head. "No, ma'am, I do not. Pride obscures the achievements- what was gained, and what was lost."

Goodwitch nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "My log has something to tell you, if you would hear it. Do you know it?"

Joseph took a long drink of coffee. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced, no."

"I don't introduce my log," Goodwitch shook her head. "Can you _hear _it?"

Joseph paused, tilting his head slightly, as if genuinely attempting to hear some speech from the wood. "I'm afraid I cannot."

"Very well, I will translate," Goodwitch decided, placing her hand on the wood and closing her eyes. "Hmm... _'deliver the message.' _I'm afraid I don't understand- do you?"

Joseph blinked, because, as a matter of fact... "Yes, ma'am, I understand perfectly." He folded his hands in front of his face, entering some deep thought. Goodwitch nodded and returned her attention to the kitchen, awaiting her coffee.

XXXX

Nora finally returned to the police station to find Ren pacing restlessly around the lobby. He snapped to attention immediately when she entered- and smiled. "Oh, Nora... what happened out there?"

She found herself grimacing as he reached out to pluck off a piece of tape that had gotten stuck to her head- she slapped his hand away and ripped it off herself. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Ren asked in concern.

"What do _you _care?!" Nora asked, eyes watering as she rubbed the spot the tape had been. "You barely even _talk _to me anymore!"

Ren winced away, biting his lip. "Nora... I suppose it's about time I told you the full truth. I haven't been fair to you, I'll admit it. A week or two back, the Vytal Sperm Bank was looking around for donors- I volunteered. As you know, I consider such things to be my civic duty. Before they could take my donation, I had to undergo a routine physical examination- an examination that revealed me as... well... sterile."

"So you don't have to take baths, what does that have to do with me?" Nora asked angrily.

"It's not about baths," Ren, shook his head. "It means... I can't have kids. I am incapable of impregnating a woman- even the woman who desires it more than anything else."

Ren looked away shamefacedly as Nora raised a hand to her mouth at the news.

"I didn't know how to tell you- like I said, I know you really want kids, so I didn't know how to break it to you that that's something I can't give you. And then, a couple days ago, you tell me that you're pregnant- knowing now that it couldn't be me, I need to ask... who?"

He didn't sound accusing, more so desperate. Nora stood there for a long time with her hands over her mouth, before turning and leaving the room as fast as she could. Ren hung his head... he knew he had nobody to blame but himself.

XXXX

In the back of the station was Yang's office- in pride of place was a stuffed deer head with the plaque, 'The Buck Stopped Here." In the middle of the office, taking up a great deal of space, was Hazel, absentmindedly fiddling with his domino.

"Hello, Hazel," Yang greeted, stepping in, Ruby right behind. "Ren said you were here. He also said he told you to wait outside."

"I suppose that's possible," Hazel shrugged absently. "I see your love of puns has yet to die."

"We have more important things to talk about than puns," Yang fired back, crossing her arms.

Ruby snorted. "Never thought I'd hear her say that."

"Shut up, Rubes. We're not here to waste time. Sign in, Hazel- like a good boy."

Yang picked up a nearby folder and handed it over. "_Try_ to keep your nose clean for another week."

Hazel shrugged, picking up a pen and scrawling his name in an untidy hand. "Always a pleasure, Ms. Xiao Long... Ms. Rose." He touched his forehead and headed out.

"Interesting," Ruby commented. "So, Yang... how long were you two friends?"

Yang sighed heavily, tossing the folder back onto her desk. "Enough of this huntress shit... he helped pick me up after you left."

Ruby winced in guilt. "Ah..."

"He's the one who introduced me to the VDF."

Ruby blinked. "Really?"

"Yup," Yang nodded, popping the p. "Too bad- I guess he didn't really take our creed to heart."

Yang's scroll began ringing- she picked it up, putting it on speaker. "This is Sheriff Xiao Long."

"Ms. Xiao Long, my daughter is missing." It was Willow Schnee.

Ruby and Yang both looked at the scroll, eyes wide. "Weiss?"

"Hardly Winter," Willow scoffed. "I have reason to believe her absence stretches as far back as two days."

If Yang was shocked, it was nothing to the horror reaching into Ruby's heart.

XXXX

When her call ended, Willow looked up to find Jacques approaching, looking rather disgruntled. "Raven never signed her new insurance policy. She was too clever- she must have spotted the irregularities a mile away."

"Why was she even _shown_?" Willow asked, lips pursing in agitation.

Jacques sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I suppose it hardly matters now- she's dead either way."

"Win a few, lose a few," Willow grunted. "Now... the Atlesians."

Jacques pulled out his scroll and dialed just as Nichole Arc entered as well. "Jacques! Willow! I've been giving all this a great deal of thought. This business with the fire will likely delay the contract, so we need to make sure we don't miss our moment. We need to call the Atlesians and let them know we have everything covered- everything is still on track."

Jacques kept his gaze on his lawyer as the other end of the scroll picked up. "Hello, this is Jacques Schnee, I'd like to speak to the head of the delegation, please."

Nichole broke into a smile. "What a marvelous coincidence!"

Jacques ignored her, greeting the head. "Guten tag!... Was? Wer hat dir davon erzahlt?"

His eyes narrowed as he turned to glare at Nichole. "Frau Arc hat es dir gesagt?"

Nichole nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I told them!" she explained brightly.

Hazel bit her lip in frustration, and slipped into damage control. "Nein, nein, ich wurde es nicht als Katastrophe bezeichnen. Nur ein ungluckliches Ereignis. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass dies in keiner Weise unsere Plane beeinflussen wird."

Willow seized the scroll, putting on the best smile we could. "Das ist Willow Schnee. Das wird schon werden."

Jacques snatched the scroll back furiously. "Ja, ja, naturlich verstehe ich. Wir werden Sie auf dem Laufenden halten. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich furchte, ich muss gehen. Ich bin in einer Besprechung."

Nichole had previously been smiling and nodding, until she spotted something on a nearby table- her eyes widened, and her smile vanished. She slowly walked over, the Atlesian babble fading into the background as she drew closer.

"Nichole?" Jacques asked, finally hanging up. "_Nichole?_"

She ignored him, finally approaching what had caught her eye- one of the wanted posters.

The Schnees didn't seem to notice. "Nichole, perhaps we should put you in charge of something simpler for the moment," Willow growled. "Perhaps our taxes?"

Nichole didn't seem to hear them as she picked up the poster. The sketched face of Cindy seemed to burn into her. "I... I _know _this woman!"

"Pardon?" scoffed Jacques.

"I know her... the summer house, up near Haddock Lake... she lived next door..."

Her hands were shaking violently, causing the paper itself to tremble as if caught in a high wind. "I was just a little girl... I _know _her!"

She quickly folded the paper and stuffed into her purse, making her way to the exit in a daze. "I... I'm afraid I need to take the rest of the day off. I have... some things to think over..."

The Schnees watched her go, utterly perplexed.

Willow was the first to recover. "Jacques... perhaps you could order Hazel to kill her?"

Jacques produced another cigar and lit it up. "You know, Willow, since that Arc boy's death, I have frequently found myself wondering if this is all real... or part of some bizarre dream."

XXXX

"The bullet lodged itself in Adam's spine," Michelle explained to Velvet, in the very room where Adam was being treated. Velvet was standing at the door, eyeing her husband with severe apprehension.

"It's okay, you can come closer," Michelle beckoned her. "Like I was saying, the bullet lodged itself in his spine, but we got it out okay. He may be paralyzed- it's too early to tell. He lost a lot of blood before we had the chance to do anything. This caused oxygen deprivation to his brain, hence his... current comatose state."

Indeed, Adam now looked worse than Scarlet ever had, hooked up to numerous machines to keep him even breathing.

"You mean... he's a vegetable?" Velvet asked hesitantly. "Is he... in pain?"

"It's safe to say he's not in pain," Michelle assured her with a smile. "Beyond that, I've got nothin'."

"Can you make him better?" Velvet asked, not sure what answer she even wanted to hear.

"We can keep him alive," Michelle shrugged. "Nutrition, life support... but past that, all we can do is wait. I'm sorry to hafta tell you... I can't imagine what this must feel like."

Indeed, she had no idea.

"Will he be imprisoned?"

"He is a suspect in... a number of wrongdoings," Michelle acknowledged.

"I suppose... in a way, he already _is _in prison," Velvet reflected. She had no idea how to feel about seeing her abusive husband reduced to this... empty husk.

"I suppose that's true," Michelle agreed.

Velvet's conflicting emotions clashed and brought tears to her eyes. Michelle closed the distance and pulled her into a hug. "C'mon... let's head back to your room. Coco's already waiting to give you a ride home."

XXXX

Weiss received her chance for more information the following day- she had heard from another worker that Shane Corman would be coming to the Widow's Web, and was apparently into some very bizarre things- things that played right into her plans.

She intercepted another girl who was bringing a bucket of ice to his room, standing in front of her with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. "Helllo. Do you mind if I take it from here?"

"Sorry, Peach, but he requested me-"

"Do you really _want _to deal with Mr. Corman today?"

The girl bit her lip, and handed the bucket of ice over to her. "...Be careful."

"Of course." Weiss did her best to curtsey with her arms full before turning and entering the room, where Shane was tied up on a bed, both his hands and legs held up by rope, a blindfold blocking his vision.

She couldn't help smirking. Perfect.

"Frosty, is that you?" he asked, sounding very eager. "My little snowman!"

Weiss rolled her eyes as she grabbed an extra length of rope nearby, binding it into a loop.

"I feel a cold front moving in!"

"I imagine you do," Weiss nodded as she positioned the rope around his neck, before removing the blind and tightening it.

Shane's eyes widened as he gagged.

"Hello, Mr. Corman. I assume you remember me."

Shane struggled, but couldn't speak.

"I can only imagine how awkward this is for you," Weiss taunted as she took a seat on the sofa he was bound on, rope still in hand. "I'm sure you can appreciate the gravity of this situation- I am ideally placed to see you moved to a kingdom-level prison for quite some time."

She slackened the rope enough to allow him to speak. "What... whaddya want?"

"To know everything you do," Weiss snarled. "Primarily regarding Scarlet David and Jaune Arc."

"You're insane!"

"Maybe, but _I'm _the one holding the rope. I am a Schnee, and I get what I want. Are we clear?"

She tightened the rope, then loosened it again. "I understand! I understand!" Shane did his best to appease her. "I work for the owner!"

"And the owner is?"

"I work for the owner!"

"_Who is?"_

"Your parents!" Shane squealed for mercy. "They own everything! I run young men and women through electronics and the perfume counter! I recruited Scarlet and Jaune!"

"How long did Jaune work here?"

"One weekend! He needed drug money! The Sisters threw him out when they found out, and that's the last I saw of him, I _swear!"_

"Did my _parents _know?"

"Yes- of course they did! They like to break in all the new blood!"

"And did Jaune know _them?_ Did he know they were the owners?"

"I don't know- but probably! Probably he did!" Shane quickly backtracked when he felt the noose tightening. "Jaune had a way of getting things he wanted- kind of like you!"

Weiss finally removed the rope, twisting it in her hands as she pondered everything she'd learned.

XXXX

Sargon's radio was crooning a slow, jazzy tune as Cardin and Velvet camped out in it, watching the Haven River flow by.

"Mind changing the station, Vel?" Cardin asked. "I have a love-hate relationship with jazz."

Velvet pouted- she personally _loved _jazz- but obliged, tuning the radio until her ears perked up upon hearing the Eagles- _One of these Nights. _She turned to beam at him, and was happy to see him closing his eyes and bobbing his head.

"Now _that's _what I'm talking about," he smiled. "I made some calls- if Adam doesn't go to prison, he gets a hefty disability check- quite a hefty chunk of lien. We're talking over 5000 a month. Catch is, you only get it if he stays home."

Velvet pulled away slightly, ears twitching. "I don't care about money- I don't want him anywhere near me."

"He won't be," Cardin countered gently. "His body would be, but his soul would be off in Lala Land. For all he knows, you could stick him in the corner and decorate _him _for Christmas."

Velvet bit her lips- there was a certain level of logic in Cardin's words, which was unusual in itself.

"Yang wants me to make a statement," she confided.

"Maybe she does," Cardin acknowledged, "but they can't _make _you say anything. If you can get Adam home, all you have to do is collect the checks."

Velvet still looked uncertain, but Cardin persisted. "He _owes _you, Vel. For all the shit he's done, he _owes _you this. We've wanted to make him pay- we just never thought it could be this literal. You want something nice, you can buy it. You wanna go someplace special and tan those buns- you can do it."

Velvet giggled at his attempt at humor.

"It's all on Adam, y'see?"

Velvet turned it all over in her mind, nervously drumming her fingers on the dashboard. "It... _would _be nice not to have to worry so much about money, I suppose... I still have bills to pay..."

"Screw the bills, this could be a new way of life!" Cardin smiled.

Velvet met his eyes nervously. "Would you... come with me?"

Cardin blinked in surprise. "Well... if you'd have me."

Velvet beamed, pulling him close for a kiss. "Until the end of time."

From there, things escalated rapidly.

XXXX

Ruby sounded remarkably distressed as she returned to her room for the night- she immediately grabbed her recorder. "Oscar, bad news- Emerald Sustrai has vanished. I hope I don't have to tell you how bad that is. Before I could take that in, I found out that Weiss Schnee is missing. That... is affecting me more than I thought it ever would. I'm trying to focus on clues, and evidence, but all I can think of is her smile."

She turned her recorder off when she heard a knock at her door. Fool her once, shame on you. Fool her twice...

"Who is it?"

"This is Major Joseph Winchester, Ms. Rose."

She rose to her feet and opened the door a crack before opening it the rest of the way, allowing the major into her room. He was in his usual uniform, his hat in one hand, a briefcase in the other.

"I have a message for you," he began without preamble.

"Who from?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"...You answer to Maria Calavera, correct?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I speak to her every now and again regarding my work, but I can't even tell _her _all the exact details- a great deal of it is classified. There are times when it is a painful cross to bear, but bear it I must. Your sister takes particular issue, and I can understand why- any bureaucracy steeped in secrecy inevitably exposes itself to corruption. Nevertheless, I have my oaths to uphold."

"I understand."

"What I _can _tell you is that one of my tasks involves maintaining deep-space monitors aimed at galaxies distant from our own. We receive signals constantly, but, as per the nature of space noise, it is gibberish far more often than not."

As he spoke, he opened his case and produced a small stack of papers, presenting them at chest level. "This is what we usually get."

Ruby glanced at it- as he said, it was gibberish, a collection of random letters and numbers.

"Then... Thursday night. Friday morning, to be exact."

Ruby's eyes widened in understanding. "When I was shot!"

Joseph nodded. "Abruptly, our instruments turned away from the heavens... and towards the depths of the Emerald Forest. At first, nothing changed..." He turned a page and pointed to the readout. "Row after row of the usual gibberish, and then..."

He pointed to one line of text that was perfectly legible- so legible that Ruby read it out for him. "'The owls are baring their teeth.'"

She looked up at him, a haunted look entering her eyes. "Why... why show this to me?"

"Because it happened again, three hours and forty-three minutes later," he explained, turning another page. "Another shift to the forest, another message."

Ruby's eyes widened as she read this line- the same word, repeated over and over again.

_RUBY RUBY RUBY RUBY RUBY RUBY RUBY RUBY RUBY RUBY RUBY RUBY RUBY RUBY RUBY RUBY_

Ruby met Joseph's eyes, hoping for an explanation of any kind... but he clearly had none to give.

XXXX

Pyrrha had finally been released from her holding cell, let off with another warning. She was now at Sun's house, alongside Sun and Jacob, holding a guitar in her hands, celebrating her release by performing for them. There was no worry about disturbing Sun's parents- they were at the hospital pot luck.

Jacob and Sun smiled encouragingly as she strummed her guitar- a simple melody, she knew, but it was one that affected her deeply- it was the song that she had confessed to Jaune with.

_Is it okay if I call you mine?_

_Just for a time?_

_I will be just fine_

_If I know that you know that I'm_

_wanting- needing- your love._

_Oooooooohhhhhh..._

_If I asked of you, 'Is it alright_

_If I ask you to hold me tight_

_through a cold dark night?'_

_Is there maybe a cloudy day in sight?_

_And I need to let you know that I might_

_Be needing your love!_

_Oooooooooohhhhhhh..._

_What I'm trying to say isn't really new,_

_It's just the things that happen to me when I'm reminded of you._

_Like when I hear your name, or see a place that you've been_

_Or see a picture of your grin_

_Or pass a house that you've been in_

_One time or another_

_It sets off something in me I can't explain_

_And I can't wait to see you again!_

_Oh, babe, I love your love!_

_Ooooooooohhhhhhh..._

_What I'm trying to say isn't really new,_

_It's just the things that happen to me when I'm reminded of you..._

Finally, she brought herself to a stop- tears were flowing from her eyes. She gently lowered her guitar and took off up the stairs. Sun leapt to his feet and followed. Jacob considered following too, but felt that this was something they needed to be alone for.

Sun caught Pyrrha on the upper landing. "Pyr, are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine..."

Before he could call her out for the obvious tears on her face, she silenced him by pulling him into a tight kiss. He was only too happy to reciprocate.

He only broke apart when his scroll rang. He looked at it- the call was from _Penny Polendina. _He looked up. "I... uh... I gotta take this. I'll explain later."

He moved into the room next to them. Pyrrha could sense how important this was- she waited outside.

A moment later, Sun came out, and did explain. "Penny Polendina- a girl on the Meals on Wheels route- she knew Jaune. I'm gonna meet her, see if she knows anything."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding.

Downstairs, Jacob was leaning back, gazing around the house, when a woman walked around the corner. At first, he thought it must be Michelle- but even from a distance, he could see that wasn't the case. Michelle was blond- this new woman's hair was black, and she was in a red dress that would simply be out of place on Sun's mother.

The woman was drawing closer- there was a sofa and coffee table between them, but the woman disregarded both, climbing over the sofa with minimal effort.

He could see gold lining on her burnt red dress, gold that matched the sickly amber of her eyes. Her hair wasn't just black- it seemed charred, as if she'd barely survived a fire.

A dark smirk graced her face as she mounted the the table, reaching out for his throat.

Finally, he came to his senses, letting out a scream for help as he pulled away before she could touch him.

Pyrrha and Sun arrived almost instantly. "What's going on? What's wrong?" Sun asked, looking around for whatever had spooked his new friend.

"It's okay, Jacob!" Pyrrha assured him, wrapping her arms around him from the back. "It's okay- what did you see?"

Jacob buried his head in her shoulder for a moment before turning back to where the woman had been. She was gone, and even the lamp she'd upset climbing over the table was back in its proper place.

XXXX

Ruby's dreams were restless- memories flashed through her mind of Scarlet's panic attack in the hospital, as a hazy figure drew near- once it was in sight, she recognized it as Cindy.

She could hear Ozpin's voice echoing through her head again- _The owls are baring their teeth. _

She repeated the words in her sleep. "The owls... are baring their teeth."

She saw Cindy crouching at the foot of her bed- except it wasn't hers, but that of Jaune Arc. Watching her.

She saw Nicholas Arc screaming as he realized his son wasn't in his room. _Jaune?! _he screamed, his voice slow and distorted. _Jaune, where are you?!_

Cindy's face changed- instead of a human, her face was that of an owl as she stood and drew ever closer. Even the change couldn't wipe her wicked smirk from her face.

It was almost a relief when her scroll rang and awoke her. "Hello? This is Ruby Rose."

"It's me, Weiss."

Ruby went from sleepy to wide awake in less than a second. "Weiss? Where are you?!"

"Where are _you?" _Weiss's voice wasn't accusatory, but desperate- pleading. "Why aren't you here?"

"Weiss, where are you? What happened to you?"

"I'm in trouble- I'm at-"

Before she could finish, the scroll was lifted from her hands and dashed against the ground, ending the call prematurely and leaving Ruby shocked and confused.

Weiss stepped back in horror. The Malachite sisters had appeared, a smirking Shane Corman standing right behind them. Miltia looked furious, but Melanie simply looked disappointed.

"Trouble, Weiss?" she asked. "You don't have a _clue _what trouble is. Yet."

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism, guesses, and theories welcome, Gamer4 out.


	15. Flowers

Gamer4 in. For this pause, Goodwitch took the chance to question me about my hobbies. I told her, I enjoy playing video games and writing stories- naturally, she seemed far more interested in the latter. "As a writer, you must understand that letters are symbols, yes? Building blocks of words that form our languages. And through these languages, we communicate.

"However, even when the most intelligent people utilize the most complex of languages, misunderstanding is a common, inevitable occurrence. We write down letters and words in the hope that they will serve us, and those with whom we wish to communicate.

"Letters and words... calling out, _pleading _for understanding."

Chapter XIV

Flowers

Ruby was woken up the next day by rather distressing news- Scarlet David had awoken again, and was having another fit. He was screaming about a woman appearing in his room- the same woman he remembered tormenting him and Jaune at the train car. It took several nurses to return him to bed, but according to Yang, who had arrived there far earlier, there was more to it even than that- one of the nurses, too, had seen a faint shadow in the room before entering, only to find nobody else present.

Ruby and Winter both arrived just as Scarlet was being sedated. The nurses would have to replace his IV- an IV that Winter paid close attention to as the sisters moved to the boy himself.

Ruby took one look at Scarlet, and suddenly turned ghost white. "Yang... tweezers."

Yang didn't understand, but motioned to one of the other nurses as Scarlet finally ceased his thrashing. Following her sister's instructions, she put some chloride on Scarlet's left ring finger as Ruby pushed the tweezers in.

Scarlet screamed as they pushed further and further in, bit by bit, until Ruby finally found what she was looking for.

Another letter- D.

XXXX

"HOW?!" Yang screamed in agitation after she, Ruby, and Winter found a quiet room to examine their find. "How did that bitch get in here? Scarlet's under 24-hour watch!"

"Planted a scrap of paper, and tainted Scarlet's IV," Winter snarled- for once, she and Yang were in full agreement. "If he hadn't woken up, he'd be dead now."

"Why run the risk of waking him up, then?!" Yang growled in frustration. "If she wanted to kill him to get rid of a witness, why wake him up with the paper?!"

"Who knows why people like this do _anything?_" Winter countered. "Give me the paper- I'll run some tests on it and the IV."

Before she could leave, Ruby turned to face them fully. "It's her- the same killer. It has to be. Nobody else knows about the letters."

"Clearly," Winter nodded, reaching out for the door.

"Wait!" Ruby called. "I need to tell you both something."

"What is it?" Yang asked, instantly jumping to sisterly concern.

"First, Yang- did you find my cross in my hotel room? I don't suppose I just forgot to pick it up from the hospital, did I?"

"No," Yang shook her head. "I thought it was weird you weren't wearing it- I figured something Qrow gave you, you'd keep it on you all the time."

Ruby nodded as her suspicions were confirmed. "Okay. I know this will sound crazy, but... I was visited by a giant. Twice. In my room. He said he wanted to help me, so to earn my trust, he gave me three prophecies. The first one's already come true- Corsac Albain in a body bag. Second, he said, 'The owls are baring their teeth.'"

"Owls don't have teeth," Winter pointed out.

"Are you sure he said owls?" Yang asked. "There used to be a broadcasting station down south called _Rooster _Teeth."

"No, no, I'm sure he said 'owls,'" Ruby shook her head. "The third one was, 'Without chemicals, he comes.'"

Yang put a hand to her chin. "And a _giant _told you all this?"

"Yes- he said his name was Ozpin," Ruby confirmed.

"Any relation to your candy-colored midget?" Winter asked through half-lidded eyes.

XXXX

It was with great reluctance that Sun returned to the lot from the previous day- he couldn't stop eyeing the house of Lisa Henkel and Cody Taylor, his heart racing. Everything about his visit seemed almost like a dream now... not that it mattered. They weren't who he was here to see.

He knocked on the door supposedly belonging to Penny Polendina, and smiled when the door opened to reveal a young woman, somewhat short, with lightly curled red hair kept in place with a pink bow that matched the rest of her rather old-fashioned clothing. Her skin was pale white, marked only by some freckles beneath her eyes- a slightly lighter shade of green than Pyrrha's.

She, too, smiled as she greeted him. "Hello, Mr. Wukong! You're wearing the same shirt as yesterday!"

Her speech was odd and stilted, but Sun wasn't one to judge others' eccentricities.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Penny jumped. "My name is Penny Polendina! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She extended her hand towards him.

"Nice to meet you, too," Sun maintained his smile as he shook it. "I guess you already know who I am."

Penny nodded eagerly. "Please, come in!"

Sun stepped in, and noticed how the temperature immediately jumped by at least ten degrees- the inside of Penny's house felt like a greenhouse- a description he realized was perfectly accurate as he spied the numerous plants that decorated the walls- flowers of every type, flowers he didn't even recognize. At the opposite end of the living room was a white chamber that seemed entirely devoted to caring for even more particular types of plants.

"I'm afraid I don't have much food to offer," Penny apologized. "Just some lemonade and crackers."

"I'm good for now," Sun smiled.

"Okay!" Penny smiled as brightly as ever. "Then would you like to take a seat?"

Sun shrugged as he sat on a futon in the living room's center- Penny sat opposite him and took a sip from the glass on a table next to her- it seemed to be some of the lemonade she'd just offered him.

"I guess you don't have to worry when it snows, huh?" Sun attempted to make some light conversation.

Penny gazed fixedly at him. "I hope I'm not making you nervous, Mr. Wukong."

"Nah, not at all," Sun waved her concern aside. "And please, just call me Sun. I'm just curious."

"About Jaune?" Penny guessed.

Sun nodded slowly. "You're the one who sent the letter calling me here, weren't you?"

Penny's smile disappeared- a sad look had taken over her face. "Jaune was a good friend- he used to tell me, if anything were to happen to him, I should talk to you."

Sun blinked, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. "Why?"

Penny laughed. "Don't worry- I can take care of myself."

Sun tilted his head. He wasn't the best at interrogating others. "How... how long did you know him?"

"I was one of his first clients when he started the Meals on Wheels program," Penny recalled wistfully.

"You don't _seem _like a shut-in," Sun pointed out curiously.

Penny exhaled lightly through her nose. "I suppose that's your polite way of asking what's wrong with me?"

"...If you like."

"I... don't like going outside. I..." She took a deep breath, seemingly pondering over how best to explain it for a full minute before simply saying, "can't."

He looked to see Sun, who didn't know what to say. "I... hope I'm not making you nervous."

"Nah," Sun brought up a smile. "Different strokes for different folks, and all that."

Penny smiled. "Jaune was right- you are _very _kind."

"Why didn't he ever tell me about you?" Sun wondered.

"Jaune was... interesting," Penny pondered, searching for words again. "I think he saw me as a... mystery. A mystery he wanted to solve on his own."

"So... why call me?" Sun prompted again.

Penny glanced around at her flowers. "I'm sure you've noticed by now... I'm a horticulturist. Or... at least, I _used _to be. I raise flowers. I love them- so teeming with life, so _pure..._"

She smiled, her eyes zoning out as she looked around at them, before finally focusing on Sun. "I was hoping you could do me a favor... and put one of my orchids on his grave."

Sun nodded. "Of course."

Penny beamed at him, almost blinding. "Excuse me!" she said quickly before dashing into the white room. Sun watched as she milled about, presumably searching for the perfect flower, until he noticed something- a scrap of paper beneath a nearby bookshelf.

He rose to his feet to investigate. As he drew nearer, he realized the paper wasn't _beneath_ the shelf, but stuck in a crack- a crack that wouldn't exist on a normal bookshelf. He reached out and attempted to work it out without tearing it, only to jump when he heard someone clearing a throat behind him.

He jumped, spinning around to see Penny smiling at him, her smile becoming somewhat forced. A beautiful flower was in her hands. "This is a hybrid!" she explained brightly.

"It's beautiful," Sun agreed as he waited for his heart rate to steady- what _was _it with people from this lot and scaring him?

Penny stretched it out to him. "Please, take it- my final gift to Jaune."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it," Sun replied kindly as he accepted.

"He was always very kind to me," Penny nodded with a sad smile as she gazed at the flower. "And... I apologize, but through him, I know a great deal about you... I can only imagine how awkward I'm making all this... but you really are as wonderful as he always said."

Sun offered another smile as he moved to the front door. "Tell ya what- I'll come back soon, okay?"

Penny brightened noticeably. "I'll be here!" she grinned.

XXXX

"R...E...D," Ruby sketched out on the top of the conference room's whiteboard. In the center was one of Cindy's wanted posters, around which were the names _Nicholas, Jacob, Scarlet, _and _Ruby, _forming a sort of circle around her.

"Yang, I believe these letters and Ozpin's clues are somehow connected to this woman- Cindy. Nicholas Arc saw her in a vision, and called today to tell us that Jacob's seen her, too- also in vision. I've seen her in a dream-"

"And Scarlet saw him at the train car," Yang nodded.

"Exactly," Ruby nodded. "We've all seen her in different ways, but it was always the same woman. Somehow, that's the psychic link that will lead us to her."

Yang moved to take a seat at the table. "So, what did this... _Ozpin _sound like? Was he like the giant Jack killed, with a big, booming voice?"

"Nope!" Ruby shook her head. "He was quiet- soft, distinct!"

"I hope you didn't give him the beans, Ruby, you were supposed to use them to buy a cow," Winter snarked- the only other person in the room.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "No, I gave him my _cross_\- to prove that it wasn't a dream."

Winter nodded sarcastically as she rose to her feet. "I see. Well, keeping my conclusions within the realms of _reality, _the cocain from Pyrrha's gas tank was a match to what we found on Corsac and Adam. Conclusion, Adam's at the center- for all the good that does us. He's currently auditioning for the role of Mr. Potato Head.

"Adam's boots are Circle Brand- a rare brand of work boots. The ones we found haven't been worn- hardly touched at all.

"And, surprise surprise, the letter we found under Scarlet's finger was from a copy of _Ninjas of Love. _A very interesting issue- aimed primarily at faunus. Connection to Scarlet... unlikely.

"I decided to finally take some initiative and send a picture of your black-haired woman to every agency on Remnant, and nobody's found anything. Not a single match."

"And yet, four people have seen her..." Ruby mused.

"I'm sure." Winter's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "In case you're interested in actual facts, your gunman was using a SOCOM pistol. Doesn't do much to narrow it down, it's a _very _common gun- it's even the gun used by Solid Snake."

She stood and picked up her case. "For what it's worth, you _are _looking better today."

Ruby blinked. "Oh- thanks, Winter. I'm... feeling better?"

"As far as who actually shot you, the only lead left are these fibers I found outside your room," Winter continued, showing off a small plastic bag. "My ticket out of these boonies. I'll keep in contact from the lab. In the meantime, Xiao Long, may I recommend learning to walk without dragging your knuckles?"

Yang intercepted Winter before she could leave, seizing her collar and pulling her near. "You wanna talk about knuckles, _Schnee, _let's talk knuckles. I see knocking you down hasn't taught you shit. Next time, you're not getting off so easy."

Winter retaliated by grabbing onto Yang's collar and dragging her even closer, glaring at her with eyes that seemed to have suddenly become icicles. "I want you to listen closely, Xiao Long- I'll admit I'm not the most pleasant woman on Remnant, but I am still perpetually on the front lines in the fight against evil. I pride myself on the ability to take a punch and keep going without retaliation- I choose to stand in the company of Ghandi and King. If I seem short, it is because my concerns are global. I reject revenge, aggression, and retaliation in their totality. The foundation of such a worldview..."

What Winter did next shocked both sisters- she released Yang's collar, pulled herself free from the blond's slackened grip, and pulled her into a tight hug. "-is love. I love you, Yang Xiao Long."

She pulled away, straightening Yang's collar before heading out the door, as straight-backed as ever.

Yang stared after her, clearly not quite sure what had just happened.

Ruby smiled sheepishly. "I guess... I shoulda let you know that _she's _the one who got me started on North Menagerie, huh?"

XXXX

Winter walked right past Pyrrha in the lobby, talking to Fox- though they didn't even seem to notice each other. Fox retreated when Ruby appeared, with clear intent to speak to the girl in red.

"Okay, Pyrrha, here's the deal," Ruby clapped her hands together. "You're not gonna be charged. We know the cocain was planted- you're free to go. Just... try not to end up here again, okay?"

"Right," Pyrrha nodded.

"I get it, you know?" Ruby confided. "I understand that you want to help, but stop trying to do it all on your own. Find someone to talk to- heck, you can even talk to _me, _if you want!"

"Of course."

"Alright, you're free."

Pyrrha turned and left, allowing Ruby to turn her attention towards Nora, whom she'd noticed listening in on their conversation none-too-subtly. "You okay, Nora?"

"I'm up to seventy-five words!" Nora forced a smile. Before Ruby could comment, she snapped her fingers. "Never mind! Seventy-six!"

She grabbed a pencil and began scribbling something out on the paper in front of her. "77!"

Ruby smiled and delivered her usual thumb up. "Lookin' good, Nora! Keep it up!"

The odd exchange caught Fox Alistair's attention- he approached behind her, gazing at the paper. "What's all this about?"

Ruby whispered the answer to him. "Nora wants to help, so we've got her looking up words with the letters R, E, and D in them."

"That could be all day," Fox pointed out.

"Yeah, but we don't have much else for her to do right now, and she said we needed a distraction, so..."

Fox smiled and shook his head, sitting opposite Nora. "Mind if I take a look? I used to be good at this sort of thing."

Before he could get too far, another man entered the station- taller than anyone else present, in a red suit with blue hair.

Nora's face seemed to fall when she spied him. "Oh, sorry, Fox- my- er... lunch date is here."

Fox eyed the man. "The same date that prompted Ren to call in sick, I presume?"

The man swaggered up to them and bowed extravagantly before Nora. "Hey, Nora. You ready?"

"Sure am... Neptune." Nora was smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Still a woman of letters, I see!" he beamed as he spied the scrabble board she was using to arrange the characters.

Fox fired a very unamused look in Neptune's direction- he'd been pulling for Ren and Nora for years, and was not happy with this interloper. "'Prohibited," he muttered to Nora.

"Oh! That's right!" Nora immediately added the word to her list.

"Hey- I don't think we've met!" Neptune beamed as he turned towards Fox. "Neptune Vasilias- I work in _From Dust til Dawn- _men's fashions!"

He extended his hand, but Fox didn't take it. "'Creed,'" he offered before turning away.

Neptune looked surprised, turning to Nora. "Is it... something _I _did? I mean, I'm sure blind people have plenty of reason _to _be angry..."

He trailed off at the equally unamused look Nora was giving him. "He's not blind," she muttered. "Let's... just go to lunch, huh?"

"Sounds good!" Neptune clapped his hands together. "I've got a nice place picked out- we can buy each other's meals!"

XXXX

Fox fell back to the conference room, where Yang had returned to grilling Ruby about the giant. "So, how tall was he? Did his head hit the ceiling?"

"No, but only because he hunched over," Ruby recalled.

"At the Austin?" Fox asked, bemused. "Those ceilings are ten feet tall, at _least._"

"Excuse me, ladies- gentleman."

They all turned to see Nichole Arc stepping into the room, looking remarkably haunted. "I hope I'm not... interrupting anything."

"Of course not," Yang answered- first to recover. "Anything you need to say, we're all ears."

Nichole reached into her purse and produced a wanted poster of Cindy. "It's... this woman. I know her."

_That _caught their attention. "How? Where?" Ruby asked quickly.

"When I was a little girl," Nichole recalled, "my parents had a summer house up by Haddock Lake. We'd go there every year."

"And that's where you saw her?" Ruby prompted.

"Yes," Nichole nodded earnestly. "I can't remember who she was _exactly, _but... let's see, we had the Nigris on one side, and on the other, there was an empty lot. On the other side of the lot, a white house- that's where she lived."

"And her name?" Ruby asked.

Nichole paused, stretching her mind back as far as it would go. "I think... Cinder. That was her name... Cinder."

"Cinder... _Cinder!_" Ruby's eyes widened as a bulb lit in her head. "RED- the letters were spelling _Cinder_ backwards!"

"Cindy for short," Yang nodded, seeing the logic. "Fox, get up to Haddock Lake, find out who it was that lived in that house."

"On it," Fox nodded- he was already halfway to the door.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Arc!" Ruby grinned, shaking her hand- Nichole smiled faintly at her antics. "This has been a _huge _help!"

"Thank you," Nichole blushed at the praise. The smile disappeared as she looked back towards Yang. "Oh- I just remembered something else!"

She reached into her purse again, this time producing a book of matches. "She used to flick matches at me," she whispered, her eyes widening as if she were remembering a severely traumatic event. "She'd say..." She struck the match. "'You wanna play with fire, little girl? You wanna play with Cinder?'"

She flicked the match past the sisters, expertly landing in an ashtray nearby.

Ruby slowly treaded to the match, picking it up and blowing it out. "Sounds like our woman."

XXXX

Nora was eating at Coco's Diner, and she felt very strongly like she was dying a little more inside with each bite. Not due to the food, of course- it was as excellent as ever- but due to the rambling of Neptune beside her. "-so during the Christmas rush, I had to come up with a system of mnemonic triggers," he was blathering. "So, for instance, argyle socks are under A for argyle, S for socks. It does get tricky at times- for instance..."

A horrible thought crossed Nora's mind- was this how Ren felt when he had to put up with _her? _She knew she couldn't be the easiest company in the world, but if this is how Ren felt every time she went on one of her tirades...

"Mind if I ask you something, Nora?"

It took Nora a moment to realize he was actually addressing her instead of blabbering on into thin air. "Sorry, what?"

"Do you think the way I eat is weird?"

"Nah," Nora decided, not even trying to feign interest. "My Mom had a special name for it- can't place it right now."

"It's how we do things back in Vacuo," Neptune grinned that too-wide grin of his.

Nora sighed. "Look, Neptune... why haven't you been calling? You said you'd keep in contact, but..."

"Yeah," Neptune shied away, scratching at the back of his head. "I... lost your number. Sorry about that."

"I work at the sheriff's office- you coulda dialed 911," Nora pointed out. "What happened to all those promises, huh? Going all the way to the tallest skyscraper in Vacuo? Sure, discount night at IHOP was a million times better, but after that, the most romantic thing we did was get drunk and wake up the next day on one of _From Dust Til Dawn's _display beds!"

Neptune cringed away- Nora went out of her way to lower her voice. "I mean, sure, it was exciting, but to just not call after all that?"

"Sorry, Nora," Neptune apologized. "I want to make it up to you."

"How d'ya plan on doing that?"

Neptune put on his most charming smile. "Well, I can start by getting you that dress you wanted for a 20% discount?"

Something snapped in Nora. "You don't say?" She found herself rising to her feet, crossing her arms. "Well, I'm thinking a maternity dress might be a little more useful!"

The diner fell silent.

Neptune's eyes bugged out. "...Huh?"

"...I'm pregnant, Neptune."

Neptune stared at her, dropping his fork to the counter with a clatter.

On the other side of the diner, Pyrrha had just taken a seat next to Jacob. "Does something seem... different about Sun to you?" she asked.

"Not sure I know what you mean," Jacob shrugged- his eyes kept flickering around the area, as if he expected to see something awful behind every corner.

"He tried smoking the other day, and talking like a cowboy, and going off on his own... I don't know, it's just not like him," Pyrrha struggled to explain.

"Well, I can't really say too much," Jacob admitted. "I mean, you know her better than I do."

"I guess that's true," Pyrrha nodded. "It's just... the way he was acting back in holding... it was like he wanted to... do _it _right there... right through the bars. Didn't even care if someone was watching. Like I said... not like him."

She gazed at the tabletop. "I don't understand... I don't understand anything anymore. Sometimes, I just want to hop on my bike and run away from it all. Some 'invincible track star,' huh?"

Jacob smiled, placing his hand over hers. "Well, sure, you _could _do that... but what would it actually solve?"

As luck would have it, that was the exact moment Sun entered- his eyes fell on the two immediately, and his heart dropped. He forced a very painful smile as he crossed over to them.

Pyrrha's smile, however, was very real as she noticed him and unconsciously pulled away from Jacob. "Oh, Sun! You're late! Where were you, we were worried?"

"I'm sure you were," Sun nodded through that painful smile. "I was... talking to someone from Meals on Wheels."

Pyrrha smiled fondly. "Our elders have many wise tales to tell."

"Actually, it was a young woman," Sun shook his head, uncertain where this was coming from. "She can't go outside, but she's charming... smart... her smile lights up the room... she's not like anyone else I've ever met."

Pyrrha blinked. "Sun... is something wrong?"

Sun stepped backwards. "I... I'll get back to you on that," he whispered, before turning around and leaving, Jacob and Pyrrha staring after him with their mouths open.

XXXX

Weiss struggled in vain as some goon tied her up to a chair. The Malachites were preparing a drug for her, while Shane grinned widely as he filmed her futile struggle.

"Looking good, Shane," Miltia smirked. "The little bitch is just about ready for her close-up."

A sock had been stuffed into Weiss's mouth, and was held in place by a rubber strap- all she could do was grunt, whimper, and moan.

"We should get rid of her," Shane suggested, smile still fixed. "She knows too much- she knows about her parents- she knows about _Jaune._"

"No need to worry about the Schnees," Melanie patted him on the back in reassurance. "They won't be owning this place for long- at least, if they want their drugged-up daughter back."

"Wait... we're _ransoming _her?" Shane faltered. "No- that's not what I agreed to! I don't wanna lose my job!"

Miltia cackled as she appeared at his other side. "Oh, Corman, you're so adorable! If this fails... your job is the _least _of your worries."

"Do you not _understand _how dangerous the Schnees can be?!"

Miltia stopped laughing, aiming the needle she intended for Weiss at Shane instead. "Listen up, you spineless windbag- you are in _far _to deep to be pussying out now. So _stop whining!"_

Melanie stepped in, as ever, playing the good cop to her sister. "Don't worry about a thing, Shane- help is on the way. All the help we could ever need."

As Shane gulped and removed himself from the room, Miltia turned her attention towards Weiss. "So much for little miss perfect," she scoffed. "Riding the white horse all the way to dreamland. Wanna place bets on how long it'll take before she's begging us for the stuff?"

"After what their parents have done?" Melanie asked. "Couldn't happen fast enough."

XXXX

"Now, _these _babies are perfect for your brand of work," Torchwick gave his best salesman smile to Yang as he showed off his shoes in the conference room. "Good for heavy use in the field, remarkably versatile. Steel-reinforced toe, just because I like ya."

Yang tilted her head. "Nah... not my style."

"Gotcha- you're a woman of _passion!_" Torchwick nodded, turning back to his case and sifting through, as Yang browsed the impromptu rack he'd spent the better part of an hour setting up. Honestly, with one arm, she was surprised it hadn't taken longer. "If you're going for style as _well _as functionality, these ones will set you up right for any public appearances- I dunno, if you wanna throw a parade on the fourth or somesuch."

Yang narrowed her eyes, smiling slightly at the shoe she was being presented with this time. "Oh, that _is _nice."

"I can getcha some silver-trimmed laces- you'll be catching all the eyes you need." He smelled blood in the water, it was time to go for the throat.

"It _is _ver nice," Yang repeated, "but I think it might be a bit rich for my blood."

Torchwick masterfully concealed his disappointment. "Yeah, I gotcha. Woman like you, you need something simple and practical- a jack-of-all-trades, if you will. Now, if you'd take a look at... at this one..."

He trailed off. His eyes had fallen on a stray wanted poster, complete with another sketch of Cindy.

"Now _this _is what I'm talking about!" Yang smiled, picking out one from the rack. "How much for these?"

"Yeah... yeah, very popular..."

Yang stepped around Torchwick to see his face- he hardly seemed to be paying attention, his eyes fixed on the poster.

He dropped the shoe, raising a trembling hand to his head.

"Hey, you alright there, Roman?" Yang asked.

"Oh- yeah, don't worry about me, blondie," Torchwick shook his head- somewhat like a dog trying to get water out of its ears. "I... just forgot to take some medicine earlier. You have a bathroom in this place?"

Yang nodded, leading him down the hall. She watched him go in before turning her attention to yet another guest- Velvet Scarlatina, sitting in her office opposite Ruby, waiting to hear Adam's fate.

"Thanks for coming over, Vel," she greeted.

Velvet refused to meet her eyes. "I'm not gonna say anything against Adam."

"Well, you don't have to," Ruby agreed. "But we'd still like some information-"

"He's my husband," Velvet insisted. "I don't have to testify against my husband."

"You're not testifying at all," Yang pointed out. "We just need a statement."

Velvet bit her lip, and tried a different tactic. "Does it really _matter _what I have to say? Doctor Wukong says he's essentially a vegetable."

Yang seemed taken aback. "Of _course _it matters! People are hurt- people are _dead! _We already know Adam started the fire, and we know you were on site. We just need you to fill in any blanks we can."

A long pause.

"...I'm not going to say anything against him. I... I love him."

Yang turned to her sister imploringly. Ruby put on her brightest smile. "Well, that's just fine, Velvet!" she declared, hopping to her feet and patting her on the back. "Thanks for coming in!"

This wasn't what Yang had been expecting. "Pardon?"

"No need to badger her, Yang, she's clearly thought long and hard about this," Ruby said firmly. "Who knows? Maybe someday, with some great medical attention and a little luck, you'll get Adam back! Good ol' Adam, the beloved husband you clearly care for so deeply. Maybe he'll even realize what a wonderful person he's married to."

Neither Ruby nor Yang missed the breaks in Velvet's stoic facade, but to her credit, she remained silent as Ruby guided her to the door and saw her out. "Thanks again, Velvet. Best of luck."

The second the door was closed, Yang asked, "Okay, Rubes, what's going on?"

"Insurance money," Ruby answered easily. "Adam comes home, she gets a hefty check."

"...That doesn't sound like her," Yang muttered slowly.

"No, it doesn't," Ruby agreed. "Someone else is pulling the strings. Question is, who?"

XXXX

Torchwick thrashed around inside his stall as he struggled to get his medicine bottle open. He didn't usually have trouble one-handing it, but in the midst of this near-seizure, it might as well have been locked in a top-security vault. His struggle came to a sudden end when he passed out against the wall, the bottle clattering against the ground.

A brief moment later, the stall door opened, and a man exited the stall- the same man who entered in appearance only. His eyes flicked around the room, and his nostrils dilated like a bloodhound's. "I know you're here, Cindy," he whispered into the empty room. "I can _smell _you. You can't hide forever- I'm after you now."

XXXX

Ruby headed to the Austin Hotel next, intent on speaking to the Schnees about Weiss's current predicament. In the flood of marching band students moving through the Gold Room, she failed to notice the bat faunus keeping an eye on her the whole way.

She found Willow making a call to Jacques and waved to get her attention.

"I'm afraid I must end this call prematurely, Jacques, Ms. Rose wishes to have a word with me," she apologized unapologetically, before turning to her, lowering her scroll. "Yes, Ms. Rose?"

Ruby wasted no time. "When's the last time you heard from your daughter, Mrs. Schnee?"

"I can't say that I have," Willow shook her head. "Why?"

"She called me last night," Ruby explained.

"Where from?" Willow asked, her interest piqued.

"She didn't say."

Willow sighed. "Well, she's done this before. It seems to happen at least once a month."

"But she's not the only one to go missing recently," Ruby countered. "Is there trouble at home?"

Willow narrowed her eyes. "Well, Ms. Rose, if I didn't know better, I'd suspect a note of something... beyond professional concern."

"We've talked a few times," Ruby admitted easily.

"I'm sure you have," Willow muttered. "Well, why don't I give you some advice? Weiss knows how to get what she wants- she convinces others to care for her and bends them to her whims. You're far from the first to enter her crosshairs- you'd be better suited finding another to cast your affections on."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Mrs. Schnee," Ruby apologized. "But I promise I have only the best intentions."

"I believe you," Willow decided. "How about this? When she comes home, you're the first I'll call."

"...Thank you," Ruby decided, managing to keep suspicion from her voice.

"No, thank you," Willow retaliated. Ruby shook her head before continuing on her way.

XXXX

Weiss lay on her bed, unable and unwilling to move, staring up at the canopy above. She barely noticed when a new man took a seat on the bed next to her, laughing quietly as he waved his hand over her face.

"Try to come back to the world of the living, Ms. Schnee," he chuckled in a rather high-pitched voice.

She struggled to move her head to look at him. "Where... am I?"

The man moved a little closer into her line of sight. He was dressed all in white, contrasting heavily with black hair, falling in a braid down his back. His face was fixed in a wide, permanent grin beneath wild, golden eyes.

"I brought you a present," he cooed, producing a small chocolate. "Open wiiiide!"

She didn't want to, but didn't have the strength to resist as he pressed the candy into her mouth and forced her to chew and swallow. It was... delicious, actually.

"Sugar's the best way to deal with a high," the man laughed. "And these are some of the best- all the way from East Mistral!"

He ran a hand down her face- she attempted to pull away. "Please... st..."

the man laughed again. "Take it slow. There's plenty more where that came from!"

He leaned in, as if intending to kiss her. Instead, he introduced himself. "My name is Tyrian- Tyrian Callows."

She watched him lick his lips with a tongue that seemed much longer than normal- or maybe that was the drugs. Either way, he backed off after that, turning to the bedside table, where he grabbed a needle full of sedative.

"Sleep sweetly, my dear princess," he cackled, "and dream of your knight in red coming to the rescue."

XXXX

In the next room over, the twins showed him the security footage from the night Ruby had infiltrated the casino. "That's her, right?"

Before Tyrian could answer, Shane began panicking. "Oh my God! That's a huntress- she's a huntress! I remember her from the town meeting after Jaune died!"

"Shane-y, Shane-y, Shane-y!" Tyrian chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the bald man. "Don't you worry about the Hunter's Guild- that's why the twins called _me _in!"

"Is that the woman you're looking for?" Melanie asked.

Tyrian maintained his smile, but his eyes had grown cold. "Oh, that's her alright. I could never forget her." From behind him rose a tail- the tail of a scorpion, the tip of which had been severed and replaced with a prosthetic.

"Well, you heard the man," Miltia butted in. "This is Tyrian Callows- he's been evading the Guild for years now. Why don't you say something weak and fawning, little man?"

"Did... did you know the Albains?" Shane stuttered.

"They were pretty far down the food chain, but they did good work," Tyrian brushed aside. "I wanted Ms. Rose's head on a pike, but the fact that she had to take down those twins with her... well, it just makes me..."

Abruptly his smile disappeared, and he screamed in fury. "OUTRAGED! FURIOUS! SICK WITH ANGER!"

And just as suddenly as the anger had come, it was gone, replaced with his usual wide grin. Shane stepped back as far as he could- not too far, in this cramped room.

Tyrian closed the distance in a few strides. "I'll be your middleman," he assured him. "Mommy and Daddy Schnee give me the money, I take thirty percent and pass the rest to you and the twins. They'll never know who took their kid, and Ruby... is... _mine._"

"I think... I think I can arrange that," Shane nodded tentatively.

"Tyrian's in charge of this operation now," Melanie declared. "What he wants, you do."

"And what I want right now is the tape you made," Tyrian ordered.

"Of course- just a moment."

He seemed remarkably relieved to be out of the room.

Tyrian smiled at the twins- at Melanie in particular. "I'd love it if you came back to Mistral with me after this, Melanie."

Melanie glanced at Miltia, and they both shook their heads. "Not gonna happen, Tyrian. We get the money, you get Ruby. Everybody can be happy with that."

Tyrian's smile once again failed to reach his eyes. "As you wish. Regardless... even with me as the middleman, there's still someone who can testify against you, isn't there? Someone we can't exactly allow to live?"

XXXX

"No, that's good. Thanks for letting me know, Dad," Yang smiled just before hanging up.

No sooner had she done so than Ruby's trilling voice came from behind- she was carrying two mugs of coffee and two bundles of cookies. "BREAK TIME!" she cheered.

Yang smiled as she sat across from her sister. "Blake called Dad- she'll be back tomorrow."

"Awesome!" Ruby grinned. "We can bring her in- there are a few questions I wanna ask her."

"Rubes," Yang said slowly as she picked up a cookie. "I... need a favor."

"Fire away!" Ruby waved as she took a drink.

"...I wanna talk to her first. Alone."

Ruby hesitated, slowly lowering her mug. "Yang... we have to be impartial. We can't let our feelings get in the way of the truth."

"I know," Yang nodded, "but sometimes... that's easier said than done."

Ruby allowed a faint smile. "Just once, I'd like to hear about something that's easier done than said."

Yang smiled back.

"Talk to her. Bring her in."

"You know, she might not be involved in _any _of this," Yang pointed out.

Ruby laughed. "You've already got my blessing, Yang! Go get her!"

Fox poked his head in, knocking on the door. "I went up to Haddock Lake- I found the vacant lot, just like she said. I found the house- it's boarded up. The mailbox was vandalized beyond recognition- no name."

"And the title?" Ruby asked.

"Put in a request," Fox reported. "Power and lights checking their records. We won't hear anything until morning- at the earliest."

Yang piped up with, "And have you seen Torchwick?"

"The shoe salesman?" Fox asked.

"The one-armed man?" Ruby put in. "He was _here?_"

"He was showing me some samples, then just up and disappeared on me," Yang recalled. "He got faint, went to the bathroom- said he had to take some medicine."

Ruby started tapping her hand against her thigh- a nervous tic she'd picked up years ago. "Yang, remember my dream? The one-armed man knew Cindy!"

She took off down the hall, barging into the men's room without checking if it was empty- though it was. One by one, she pushed open the stalls, as a bewildered Fox and Yang entered behind her.

"What's going on?" Fox asked, feeling particularly out of the loop.

Finally, Ruby discovered Torchwick's bottle of pills- the label torn off. She donned a pair of plastic gloves as she picked it up. Her eyes widened in realization. "'Without chemicals, he comes.' Yang, we need to find Torchwick."

XXXX

Yatsuhashi made his next visit to Neon to find her being placed in the strongest restraints that the hospital had ready access to. "...Is that really necessary, Mrs. Wukong?" he asked.

"It's for her own protection," Michelle explained sadly. "She ripped up two pairs of leather restraints last night like they were made of styrofoam. She's quite the enigma- she's putting out _absurd _amounts of adrenaline. Maybe you being here will calm her down a bit. Talk to her- maybe sing. She have a favorite song?"

Yatsuhashi tilted his head. "I... perhaps I can think of something."

"You're a saint, Yats," Michelle patted him on the shoulder as she made her way out.

Yatsuhashi sat down at Neon's side, taking her hand in his, gently stroking it with his thumb. "Neon... the doctor thinks I should sing for you. I wish I could take a request, but..."

He took a deep breath.

_Out of my window, looking in the night_

_I can see the barges glistening light. _

_Starboard shines green, and port is glowing red,_

_I can see the barges dead ahead._

_Barges, I would like to go with you!_

_I would like to sail the oceans blue!_

He was distracted as he felt Neon's hand suddenly tightening around his. He took a deep breath, struggling to finish the song.

_Barges... have you treasures that you ho-o-old?_

_Do you fight... with pirates... brave and-_

Neon released his hand and began tugging at the restraints. After a great deal of struggling, they snapped, allowing Neon to sit bolt upright, clapping her hands together brightly, her good eye open as she sang a song of her own.

"Listen, girlfriend, can't you see? I'm all of the things that you'll never be! I'm cool as the rain and I'm hot as the sun, I'm a neon rainbow, and you're! No! Fun!"

She turned to face him, grinning widely. "HELLO, YATS!"

Yatsuhashi was taken aback. He tried to say 'Hi,' but it came out more as "Huh?"

"Are you here to pick me up?" she asked eagerly.

"...What?"

"Doc Wukong said, tonsilitis or no, I'm good to go to cheerleading tryouts!"

"...What?"

"Well, I'm a senior, Yats! You know what they say- you're only seventeen once!"

Yatsuhashi responded with the most intelligent thing he could muster-

"...What?"

XXXX

A few halls away, Ruby and Yang were on their way to meet Oobleck again. When they entered his ward, they were taken aback to see the whole place decked out like a western saloon, including the woman in cowgirl getup attending to the man himself.

Ruby looked to Yang, silently pleading for help.

The look on Yang's face very clearly said, _This was _your _idea, _you _talk to him!_

Ruby turned to face the odd couple. "Er... Mr. Oobleck?"

"Doctor, dear girl, doctor!" Oobleck corrected as usual. "Welcome. This is my cousin, Gretchen."

"Greetin's, pard," Gretchen smiled, tilting her hat.

"She owns a stretch of land in Southern Vacuo," Oobleck explained.

"I... see." Ruby decided that pursuing the elephant in the room would do more harm than good, if only to her sanity. "So, Doctor Oobleck, are you ready to be hypnotized?"

"Oh- yes!" Oobleck nodded emphatically. "Of course! This is hardly my first experience with hypnotherapy- I have my own program by now! Here you go!"

He handed over a piece of paper that Ruby took, exchanging another look with Yang. _Are you sure this guy's a psychiatrist?_

Yang shrugged.

"And Gretchen- if you'd be so kind as to start the tape."

Gretchen nodded, and in a few seconds, the room was suddenly filled with the sound of the rainforest. Oobleck removed his glasses, closed his eyes, and laid back in the comfort of his pillow. "Very well, dear girls... let us begin."

Ruby cleared her throat as she began to read from the paper. "'You are standing among the lush green of the Vacuan Rainforest. You spy a large cat in the distance. You make no approach, watching instead as it moves to the river nearby, and kneels to take a drink, purring gently. You approach as gently as you can, and it make no move to run as you slide your hand along its smooth fur. In this moment, you are one with nature.'"

She looked up at Yang, who was rapidly blinking in confusion.

Ruby turned back to Oobleck. "Can you hear me, doctor?"

"Yes," Oobleck nodded gently.

"You're in the hospital room- the same room as Corsac Albain. Do you smell anything? Like burned engin oil?"

"Engine oil... I smelled it at the park, when I was attacked. It filled the air."

"You're not at the park," Ruby said gently, trying to steer things back on course. "We're in your room at the hospital. Who comes into the room?"

"Nurses... Doctor Wukong... you... Sheriff Xiao Long..."

"What happens after we leave?"

"I have a wondrous dream- I am atop a horse, riding across the great plains, forging my own destiny on the frontier."

"Wonderful," Ruby indulged him. "Does anybody else come into the room later that night?"

"I... I awoke to the sound of ripping tape. There is a figure, placing a pillow over Mr. Albain's face. I... I can hear him struggling. The noise... it's almost like a dog barking. Then... he stops moving, and the figure turns, ever so briefly... towards me."

"Do you know who it is?" Ruby pressed.

Oobleck hesitated. "...Yes."

XXXX

Wind blew through the Emerald Forest, causing the trees to wave their branches. The moon shone overhead. The owls called out to each other as their vigil began.

Sun made his way through the graveyard to Jaune's stone. There were plenty of flowers there already, but he had no problem finding a place to put Penny's contribution.

"Hey, Jaune," he greeted, kneeling before the grave. "This is from Penny- Penny Polendina. Sorry I haven't been by since the funeral, things have been busy. Busy, and... well, strange.

"Were you sleeping with her, too? I wonder. She's a nice girl- if a bit of an oddball, but hey, who am _I _to judge? We all have our quirks, if you look close enough.

"Look... we need to talk, Jaune. I'm guessing you already know about... me and Pyrrha. How we kinda... got together after you died. I guess I don't really need to explain- I can't help thinking you probably knew it before we did. At times, you were so smart- _brilliant, _even- but there were other times you were so damn _stupid!_"

Tears were leaking from his eyes- he didn't know if they were from sorrow or anger- he didn't have the slightest clue _what _he was feeling anymore. "I'm mad at you, you know? When it was the three of us, we just _clicked- _we had this perfect balance! Now you're gone, and I love her, and... it's all just a _mess_!

"Jacob's here, and it's starting to look like there's something going on between them. I don't... I don't wanna lose her, too. I can't lose you both. I just..."

He allowed his head to fall against the tombstone. "I know you wanted to be like me at times... and there were times I wanted so much to be like you. To be able to make Pyrrha smile like that... but look what happened to you! Look where it all got you! I love you, man, but I'm starting to realize that most of the time, we were running around trying to solve _your _problems! And we still _are_! We can't focus on my problems, or Pyrrha's, or Jacob's, we're still solving _yours! _YOU'RE DEAD, JAUNE, BUT YOUR PROBLEMS JUST KEEP HANGING AROUND! DIDN'T THEY BURY YOU DEEP ENOUGH?!"

Almost unconsciously, he lashed out, striking the stone with everything he had- earning nothing for his troubles but a split knuckle. Even so, it wasn't this pain that drove him to continue crying for nearly an hour afterwards, before the cold, uncaring stone.

XXXX

Jacob twirled his pen in his hand as he struggled to focus on the homework in front of him, interrupted only by the doorbell. He opened the door to find Pyrrha. "Pyr- is something wrong?"

"I can't find Sun," Pyrrha explained quickly. "But I need to talk to someone."

"What is it?" Jacob asked immediately.

"My Mom came home, drugged up six ways to Sunday," Pyrrha explained. "I... I don't like it when she comes home. I don't like _her._"

Jacob had known Pyrrha long enough to realize that this was the equivalent of Pyrrha going on a rant with intermittent cursing directed at her mother.

"You okay?" he asked, reaching out to touch her. "You look really red- you're on fire."

Pyrrha looked back at him, and for a moment, saw Jaune standing there. Her rationality vanished, and she pulled him towards her, into a kiss. Jacob's eyes widened in surprise, but, sensing a girl in distress, wrapped his arms around her in an effort to comfort her further.

"...Oh, my God."

They turned to see Sun in the doorway, eyes wide and red.

"Sun!" Jacob gasped, pulling away from Pyrrha, but Sun had already turned away.

"Sun!" Pyrrha called, rushing out the door after him, just as Nichole entered the room.

Pyrrha ignored him, rushing out into the road, where Sun had already disappeared. "SUN!"

XXXX

Pyrrha did not return- that was fine by Jacob. He needed some time to be alone with his aunt and uncle.

"I don't _want _this!" he sobbed, turning away from a photo of Jaune over the mantel. "I just came to a funeral, and suddenly I'm in this bizarre dream world! People are treating me like _I'm _Jaune- like they want me to be him! But I'm not! I could never be... I could never be like him..."

He collapsed into his aunt's arms, sobbing into her shoulder. "I'm nothing like Jaune..."

"I understand," Nichole nodded, leaning his head into her lap and running her fingers through his hair. "I know, sweetie, I know."

"All I know is that he was my cousin- he used to be my best friend- and then he died. I don't know anything else!"

"I understand," Nichole repeated, fighting back tears of her own. "You want life to be the way it was before. So do I. So do we all. But the world just won't cooperate, will it?"

She continued stroking Jacob's hair. "If only life could be like... those summers up at... Haddock Lake..."

She trailed off as she noticed Ruby and Yang standing in the doorway. "When did you get in?"

"Sorry- the door was open," Yang apologized. She was uncharacteristically hesitant. "Nichole..."

"Yes?" Nichole prompted.

Yang glanced to Ruby, who placed her hand on her sister's shoulder comfortingly.

Yang took a deep breath. "Nichole, you're under arrest for the murder of Corsac Albain."

Nichole's face fell, even as she felt Jacob look up at them with shock in his face.

XXXX

Penny was continuing to tend to her flowers when she heard a knock at her door. Odd, she hadn't been expecting guests.

She left her greenhouse and went to the front door. "Sun?"

"I'm sorry... I needed someone to talk to, and I couldn't think of anyone else."

"Please, come in," Penny nodded, opening the door. She'd immediately noticed that his eyes were red from crying. "What's wrong?"

"It's stupid," Sun admitted heavily. "It shouldn't be affecting me like this, I know, but..."

Penny bit her lip- she wasn't exactly practiced at comforting others. "Please, take a seat- I'll get some lemonade."

"Every time I think I've got things figured out," Sun admitted, "some new wrench comes in. She's falling for Jacob, and I don't know why I even care. If it's what makes her happy, why should I?"

"Pyrrha Nikos?" Penny asked, hesitating on the lemonade.

"Yeah."

"Well, clearly you care for her if you feel like this, right?"

Sun didn't seem comforted, leaving Penny struggling to think of a way to sooth him. Suddenly, she planted a fist into her open palm. "Oh! I know what'll take your mind off of this! But first, I'll get that lemonade."

She stood and rushed into the greenhouse. Sun watched her go, and slowly rose to his feet, gazing at the flowers through the window.

His eyes fell on a book on a shelf just beneath the window- bright green, it was hard to miss. Curious, he opened the front cover, and suddenly pulled away when he saw very familiar handwriting on the first page.

_This is the journal of Jaune Christopher Arc._

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism, theories, and guesses all embraced, Gamer4 out.


	16. Rain

Gamer4 in. This time around, I paused Goodwitch in her retelling, expressing my regret that things should go this way for Sun, Pyrrha, and Jacob. She agreed solemnly.

"Miscommunication sometimes leads to arguments, and arguments often lead to fights. They are very similar, in a way- anger is usually present in both.

"Anger is an emotion, generally classified as negative. Negative emotions can cause severe problems in our environment, and to our own health.

"Happiness, on the other hand, is usually classified as a positive emotion. It brings good health to our body, and spreads positivity into our environment.

"When we are ill, we are often not on our best behavior. When I say ill, I mean several things: physical illness, emotional illness, mental illness, or spiritual illness."

Chapter XV

Rain

"_I wanna go in the haunted house, Daddy!"_

"_Are you sure, son? They can be scary."_

"_I'm a big boy, I can handle it!"_

"_If you say so..."_

_Nichole smiled as she watched her husband and eleven-year-old son head into the haunted house- certainly a better setup than the ramshackle one often set up by the fair. This was a full-fledged amusement park, after all. To occupy her own time, she grabbed some funnel cake from a nearby vendor._

_About ten minutes later, she heard her son screaming, and immediately leapt to her feet, and saw Jaune sprinting across the pavement towards her, immediately wrapping her in a tight hug._

"_Scarier than he thought?" she whispered to her beloved husband, Nicholas._

"_He was clinging to me the whole time," Nick smiled, patting his son on the head, "but he faced the darkness and made it blink, didn't you, boy?"_

_Jaune sniffled as he pulled away and wiped his nose, summoning a watery smile. "Yeah, I... I guess I did!" His terror steadily turned to pride._

_Nichole smiled as she caught sight of one of the wandering cartoon characters. "Oh, Jaune, you wanna get your picture taken with the Fall Maiden?"_

_Jaune's eyes lit up at the prospect, and it didn't take long for them to flag the woman down- she was only too happy to get her picture taken with the boy._

"_Say cheese!" Nick grinned as he raised his scroll._

_Jaune did not say cheese. Instead, he wrapped one arm around the Fall Maiden, and another around Nichole. Beaming widely, he called out, "I love my mommy!"_

XXXX

_Mommy... Nichole... Mommy... Nichole... Mommy... Nichole... Mommy... Nichole..._

"Nichole... Nichole!"

The world was spinning around Nichole- it took her a moment to recall where she was. That was right... she was in the sheriff's station. Yang was sitting across from her, looking very grim. Ruby and Michelle lingered behind, looking hardly any happier.

"Nichole, can you hear me?" Yang prompted again.

"Yeah... I hear you," she said emotionlessly.

Yang bit her lip- she never thought she'd be in a situation like this. "You have the right to an attorney. If you can't find one, we can appoint one to you, or you can-"

"I waive that right," Nichole interrupted, waving her hand in the air.

Yang seemed to be struggling to meet her eyes. "I'm gonna... ask you some questions, Nichole. You have the right to remain silent- anything you say may be held against you in a court of law."

"I understand."

Yang spoke very slowly. "On Friday morning- March 3rd- did you go to the Vale Hospital?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I was looking for someone."

"Who?"

"The man... who killed my son."

Yang nodded her head- she had figured that part out long ago. "Did you know his name?"

"...Yes. Corsac Albain."

Yang fought to keep from turning and punching the wall. "What made you think Corsac killed Jaune?"

"...You arrested him."

Yang looked down, unable to meet her eyes. Ruby became very interested in her boots.

"Nichole... did you kill Corsac Albain?"

Nichole had maintained a steady appearance so far, but at this, she began to break down, her face twisting in pain. "He... he killed Jaune- my precious boy! Yang... have you ever experienced absolute loss?"

Yang glanced up in Ruby's direction- she had begun tapping her index fingers together. Memories of Summer Rose flashed through both their minds. "None of us are strangers to grief."

"This was more than grief," Nichole shook her head. "It lurks... deep down. Every cell screams out in agony- it's all you can hear. Yes..." She began to sob. "Yes... I ki- I _killed _him! Yes! Yes, yes, _yes!_ Yes..."

XXXX

Ruby was massively relieved to leave the room, Michelle at her side. "You think she could try an insanity plea?"

"We'll need a psychiatric evaluation," Michelle shook her head. "But I can tell you this-Parents... shouldn't have to bury their children. Anyone who's been through what she has-"

Ruby turned, interrupting her. "Do you approve of _murder, _Mrs. Wukong?"

"Of course not," Michelle shook her head, standing firm.

Ruby didn't know what else to do- she turned and was on her way, leaving Michelle alone with Ren, who approached her rather nervously.

"Hello, Doctor Wukong," he greeted.

"Oh- hello, Ren," Michelle greeted. "Did you need something?"

Ren licked his lips. "This is... a rather personal matter, you understand."

"Well, I'm your doctor, Ren," Michelle raised her arms. "Anything you have to say, I'll take to my grave."

"Well... it's about my sperm test," Ren whispered. "I... flunked, for want of a better word, but I've recently had reason to second-guess those results. Is there a possibility that I might... retake it?"

"I suppose we could do that," Michelle shrugged. She reached into her case and pulled out a bottle, handing it over. "Fill 'er up, put 'er in a brown bag, and meet me in the parking lot."

"Right _now?_" Ren asked, surprised.

"Well, I assumed you'd want these results ASAP," Michelle shrugged.

This was easily one of the more awkward positions Ren had found himself in. Glancing at a desk, he spotted the latest issue of _Ninjas of Love_\- not his usual cup of tea, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He rolled it up and was on his way to the bathroom when Nora turned a corner and slammed into him, spilling a box full of jerky.

"Oh- sorry, Ren," she apologized emotionlessly- it was far from the peppy Nora he was used to.

"Here, I'll help pick up," he offered, getting down on his knees.

"Nah, it's just... fine..."

Nora's words trailed off when she found _Ninjas of Love _at the bottom of the pile. She looked from it, back up to Ren, then to the bathroom right behind him. It didn't take too long to connect the dots. She made a strangled noise that sounded like a laugh, a sob, and a scream all at once, before rising back to her feet and taking off, leaving a large chunk of jerky on the ground behind her.

Ren sighed- when had his life suddenly become a situational comedy?

XXXX

Yang and Ruby reconvened in the lobby. As they settled, Nora went stomping by. "You doing okay, Nora?" Yang asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

Yang blinked, exchanging a shrug with Ruby before getting down to business. "We've got a judge coming in this afternoon. Old Man Williams. He's from Vytal City- maybe you know him?"

"Can't say I do," Ruby denied.

"Well, he doesn't spend that much time _in _Vytal," Yang admitted. "He likes to think of himself as the last of the frontiersman."

"So, we've got a hearing for Nichole and Adam?" Ruby recalled.

"To see if Nichole gets bail and if it's even worth trying Adam as he is now," Yang agreed. "Prosector's gonna be Miles Edgeworth. I think he and Winter would get along."

"Anything from Fox?"

"He called this morning," Yang nodded. "Apparently, nobody by the name Cinder ever lived near Haddock Lake. The only person he could find was a woman named... Rial. He's looking further into it- we oughtta hear back by this afternoon."

Ren circled into the lobby, looking surprisingly nervous for one usually so stoic. He seemed rather distracted, particularly when, for the second time that day, he bumped into one of the other officers, dropping a bag in his hand- a small bottle came rolling out and under a nearby chair.

Nora looked up, then looked determinedly away. Ren sighed deeply before kneeling down and reaching out under the chair for his bottle.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Ren! Don't move!... Where did you get those?"

Ren paused. "Is this really a conversation we need to have, Ruby? This is very personal business."

"...Your shoes?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"My shoes?" Ren asked, sounding equally surprised as he pulled himself back from under the chair. Now Yang's attention was drawn, as well- sure enough, he was wearing a brand new pair of shoes. "Oh- I see. My apologies- I bought these from Torchwick while he was waiting the other day."

"That's the same brand as the boots we found at Adam's!" Ruby exclaimed. "...Ozpin said there was still a clue out there."

"I thought he was talking about the coke," Yang admitted.

"No... it's Torchwick," Ruby shook her head. "Somehow... some way... this all comes back to Torchwick."

"...Am I dismissed?" Ren asked. "I've been given a task of... some urgency."

"Oh, right! You're free to go!"

XXXX

Willow was on the move through her hotel when she was intercepted by a man of short stature and dark skin- the hotel's official manager. "Mrs. Schnee!"

"Walk and talk," she demanded, hardly paying him any mind.

"I have a friend who works for the Vytal Tribune- well, a friend _of _a friend, really, but- he called me this morning to alert me to something- top secret! Ash Jenkins is coming to Vale!"

"...Why do I know that name?" Willow asked offhandedly.

"A travel writer!" the manager explained. "Ash Jenkins travels incognito, uses cash only- nobody can trace his identity- or _hers, _we don't even know _that!_ Not even the _paper _knows!"

Willow slipped into her scheming mode. "A favorable review from them could prove... useful."

"And they're coming! Here! To Vale!"

"Keep an eye on the registration," Willow ordered. "I want an update every hour. Scrutinize everyone-"

"_Especially_-" the manager interrupted with a grin, "if they use cash."

"Good work," Willow praised. "Eyes open."

It was with a grin that the manager turned and went back to his normal duties, while Willow ascended to her office. She halted in the doorway upon spying a man there, sitting in her visitor's seat, his legs crossed. He was tall, his black hair braided down his back, and there was a very noticeable scorpion tail protruding from just over his rear- the very end replaced by a prosthetic.

He grinned widely when he saw her enter, rising to his feet. "Ah, Mrs. Schnee. I've been waiting for you."

"You can start by giving me your name," Willow demanded, eyes narrowing.

"You don't _remember _me? I'm wounded- truly, I am! I'm the insurance agent for the Widow's Web! Tyrian Callows... at your service!" He bowed deeply, never breaking eye contact.

"I seem to remember you," Willow decided. "To what do I owe the... pleasure?"

"Oh, nothing too critical," Tyrian raised his hands. "I just found an entertaining video I wished to share with you."

"Scrolls have the ability to send those without having to meet in person," Willow pointed out. "You hardly needed to trouble yourself-"

"I wanted to see your reaction. Please, have a seat."

Willow shook her head. "I'll stand, if it's all the same to you."

Tyrian broke into laughter. "Clever girl! Very well, here you are!"

He raised his scroll and pointed it in her direction, starting the video of Weiss being gagged, tied to a chair, and force-fed drugs.

Willow's eyes began to widen as she drew nearer, struggling to deny the reality of the situation. When she no longer could, she turned a glare towards Tyrian frostier than anything her daughters could be capable of. "You _son of a bitch!"_

She threw a punch at him- he dodged deftly. "No need to get angry at _me, _Mrs. Schnee! I'm just a humble messenger!"

"From _who?!" _Willow demanded.

Tyrian cackled. "Well, that would be telling! All you need to know is that they request a large sum of money."

Willow fought with anger and despair waging war within her- loathe as she was to admit it, at this moment, she was completely outplayed. "...How much?"

"_They _want money- _I _want something a little... different."

"Some employers you've found yourself, if they can't even foot the bill for their own middleman!" Willow snarled.

"What I want is mutually beneficial!" Tyrian denied, wide-eyed. "Your little side-business is being run by a bunch of idiots! Fools, as you would so eloquently put it- dunces and dolts! Surely, you knew!"

"I had... suspicions," Willow admitted.

"So, my offer is to become your partner," Tyrian grinned. "I'll oversee the Widow's Web and weed out all your problems."

"I already _have _a part-" Willow started, but Tyrian held up the video of her daughter being tortured again.

"Do you want my help? Or not?" he asked, his voice suddenly far less jovial.

Willow clenched a fist. "Yes."

Tyrian smiled. "One last thing... I want Ruby Rose to deliver the ransom."

"Ruby Rose? A huntress?" Willow scoffed. "I'm beginning to question your sanity."

"You'd hardly be the first," Tyrian giggled. "Do you want your daughter back or not? The money... a partner... and Ruby Rose delivered on a silver platter."

"Hardly... an equal exchange," Willow struggled to even speak.

"Indeed, it seems far too beneficial to you," Tyrian chortled. "You get a new partner, your daughter back, _and _get that huntress to stop being a thorn in your side? It seems to me the ransom is a pittance for all that!"

He stepped back, pocketing his scroll. "You'll receive a call tomorrow with further instructions. Noon. Don't miss it!" He threw in this last in a singsong voice before prancing out of the room and down the hall.

Willow waited until she was certain he was gone, then threw the chair he'd been sitting in across the room. She grabbed her scroll and began making calls.

XXXX

"No foolin'?" Coco blinked as she picked up her own scroll and received some surprising news. "Well, don't leave me hangin'- what's this guy look like?"

Hazel only half paid attention as he brought Sun the food he'd be delivering that day. "You're quite motivated for a man your age," he noted. "Hmm... you've cleaned up. Is there a special occasion?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm...uh... meeting up with a girl I met on the route," Sun gave a half-hearted smile.

"A shut-in, I suppose? I fail to see the fascination."

"She's... a unique one," Sun countered hesitantly. "Thanks..." He took the food and was on his way, leaving Hazel to turn to Coco just as she finished her call.

"Breaking news, Hazel," she reported. "I just got a call from the Austin- Ash Jenkins is coming to Vale!"

"...Who?"

"The most powerful restaurant critic in the kingdom," Coco explained. "A good review from him would bring in _loads _of business. Vale's already banding together- if he goes to the Austin, they're gonna try and send him our way."

"Hmmm..." Hazel donned a very thoughtful appearance. "What does this... Ash Jenkins look like?"

"Nobody knows," Coco admitted. "Part of how he tries to stay impartial- nobody knows anything about him, but the word on the wind is, he's coming today."

Hazel stroked his chin absently, then snapped his fingers. "Then we have time."

"Time for what?" Coco asked, as he moved to the time clock in back and clocked off.

"I'm taking an early lunch- I'll go and get some flowers... candles... tablecloths. While I'm out, you should add something to the menu- some extra specials."

Coco smiled. "Well, I _was _planning on doing some experimentation..."

Hazel smiled- a genuine smile- and pulled her up into a kiss. For once, she fully returned it- she finally felt a glimmer of the man she used to love in there.

He finally set her down and headed to the door. "Let's set this place up like Christmas on the Fourth of July," he smiled. "Oh- perhaps you should call Yatsuhashi Daichi."

"Yats? Why?" Coco's heart jumped- did Hazel know something?

"Well, you're still friends, correct? If this Jenkins needs any vehicle maintenance, it's him they'll go to. Perhaps they stop in for some gas, and the friendly station owner refers him to the local diner...?"

Coco nodded, relieved. "Yeah, I'll call him."

"Wonderful." With one final nod, Hazel was out the door.

XXXX

The day had been cloudy, and begun to rain as Sun arrived at Penny's- not that it affected the inside temperature at all.

Penny greeted him as gladly as before- this time around, he gratefully accepted a glass of lemonade.

"Oh! I know!" Penny beamed as she sat with her own glass. "We should do a toast! But what to...?"

Sun smiled, able to think of only one thing. "To Jaune."

Penny looked surprised, but eventually matched his smile. "To Jaune- in our hearts, forever locked."

They tapped their glasses together.

Penny glanced behind herself, and reached for a book- the very book that Sun had discovered last night. "I... intended to show this to you last night, but you seemed so... so sad, I wasn't sure how you might react. You seem much better now, so... this is Jaune's journal."

"His journal?" Sun did his best to appear surprised. "I thought the police had it."

"This was his secret- he only ever shared it with me," Penny explained, hugging it closely to her chest. "It was our secret, but... would you like me to read from it?"

"Feel free," Sun nodded, not wanting to appear too eager. Who knew what answers might lay within those pages?

Penny maintained her smile as she opened to a seemingly random page. "'But still, I'm afraid to tell him of my fantasies... and my nightmares. He can be understanding, but there are other times when he just starts laughing, and I can't bring myself to break it by asking why it's so funny. I stop talking, and keep to myself about it. It's frustrating, but still, I love Sun like my-'"

Penny broke off, blushing furiously. Sun gave an understanding smile and motioned for her to continue reading.

She nodded. "'Like my own brother, but sometimes, I worry that if he knew what I was really like, he'd leave. Black... dark, and cold, filled with dreams and lusts of women taking me under their control.'"

Penny stopped herself again. "I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it," Sun shook his head. "I... I kind of..."

He swallowed, and sought to change the subject. "Er... if that could be evidence, shouldn't we give it to the cops?"

"No!" Penny shook her head, holding it tight to her chest again. Abruptly, she seemed to realize that she'd done something odd, relaxing a bit and speaking more normally. "I... I've read it cover to cover, Sun. There are no answers. Besides..."

She smiled sadly, and Sun felt he was drawing closer to the real reason Penny guarded the book so jealously. "He gave it to me. It was our secret..."

"Why did he give it to you?" Sun asked curiously.

"Well..." Penny tilted her head in thought. "People come to me sometimes, and tell me their stories. Tell me about things happening outside. I take the stories everyone tells me and put them together into a... larger context, if you will. A- er, living novel, I suppose."

"What sort of stories?" Sun asked.

"The stories of friends... of lovers... maybe someday, you can tell me _your _story!"

Sun gave a gentle smile as he took another drink of lemonade.

XXXX

"You were right," Willow hissed as she explained the situation to Ruby. "The kidnappers contacted me this morning. If you want to gloat, now is the time, but keep it brief."

"Why tell me?" Ruby asked. "Why not Yang?"

"They see the police getting involved, they'll kill her!" Willow growled. "But you're a huntress- you must be used to situations like this!"

"But you don't think the police should at least know?" Ruby suggested.

"The only thing I'm concerned with right now, Rose, is getting my daughter back to me alive," Willow snarled. "Look... you and Weiss had a... _special _relationship. Of everyone in this town, _you _must understand what's at stake here!"

Ruby kept her face steady, but inside, her heart was racing.

"They want to make the exchange tomorrow," Willow explained. "Weiss... for 150 thousand lien. Cash, of course. Rose... _Ruby... _will you take it to them?"

Ruby pursed her lips, but nodded.

XXXX

Taiyang was drawn to the entrance of the Haven Inn by the sound of the door opening- he found the lower half of a woman stepping in. The upper half was concealed by a large pile of boxes and packages, which, when dropped into a nearby chair, revealed the somewhat harried Blake Belladonna.

"Blakey!" he greeted, approaching her and giving her one of his famous bear-hugs.

"Tai- I'm sorry," she whispered as she returned the hug.

"_I'm _the one who should be apologizing," he shook his head. "The mill burned down on _my _watch."

"But not _because _of you, I'm sure," Blake fired back. "I... I keep thinking about Mom and Dad... what _they _would do about something like this. For once, I'm _glad _we have Raven to smooth everything over."

Tai's face fell. "Blake... Raven died in the fire."

Blake's eyes widened. "No! Oh, Tai, I'm so sorry!" She pulled him into another hug, patting him on the back.

Tai nodded, fighting back tears. "We're planning her funeral, but they haven't found the body, so... God knows what we'll be burying."

"I'll be there, Tai," Blake assured him. "I'll be with you all the way."

XXXX

The wind increased in intensity, sending the woods surrounding Vale into a hypnotic dance.

Across the river, at the Widow's Web, Shane Corman was dragging Weiss down the hall by the arm, taking care to be as rough as possible.

"Right this way, Dreamboat, Daddy's waiting."

Weiss struggled to take in her surroundings. A desk... Tyrian on the other side, grinning at her.

"Ms. Schnee here was a bad girl- tried so hard to get out of taking her medicine!" Shane smirked as he forced her into her seat.

"Please," she whimpered- her head felt as though an ax was going through it.

"Oh, dear, oh dear," Tyrian laughed, drawing her attention away from one smirking face and towards another. "I do hope you aren't being mistreated, Weiss!"

"He... hit me..." Weiss mumbled, unable to summon the strength to speak much louder.

"Did he, now?" Tyrian asked, throwing a disapproving look towards Shane.

"That... is absolutely not true!" Shane denied quickly, stumbling over his words. "I didn't lay a finger on her!"

Tyrian shook his head, turning his gaze back towards Weiss. "Well, that was wrong," he nodded. "Put your trust in me, Weiss, and I promise it will never happen again."

He rose from his feet and began drawing near her- every part of Weiss screamed at her to flee, but she simply didn't have the power.

"I talked to your mother this morning," Tyrian recalled, skipping around the desk towards her. "She agreed to the ransom- you're in no danger!"

Despite her efforts to cringe away, he took a seat next to her and lifted her onto his lap. "Everything's going to be just fine- you believe me, don't you, Weiss?"

"You- you see, Ms. Sc- er, _Weiss,_" Shane continued stumbling over his words, "in situations like these, you have to handle yourself... professionally. We're all reasonable people at the end of the day, and-"

Weiss's eyes fell on the gun in Tyrian's hand a second before it went off, permanently ending Shane's ramblings as he fell to the floor.

"My, but he _was _annoying, wasn't he?" Tyrian cackled as he began running his hand through her hair. She'd had no affection whatsoever for Shane, but for some reason, that didn't stop tears from falling down her face.

XXXX

It took several hours for Ren to finally summon the courage to speak to Nora- luckily, when he did, she was only on the opposite side of the room. "Nora? May I speak to you for a moment?"

Nora seemed to ignore him. "Nora... I think it would benefit us both to speak-"

"Oh, _really, _Renny?" Nora asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I thought you preferred the company of _magazines!_"

"Ren? Nora?"

They both turned to see Ruby entering the police station, looking bewildered. She glanced between the two of them, then cleared her throat. "Ren... get some air, would you?"

Ren stood up as straight as he could, nodding as he walked past her and into the front lawn.

Once he was out of earshot, Ruby turned her silver eyes towards Nora. "Okay, Nora, Doctor Rose is in- what's going on?"

Nora looked down, ashamed. "Ren and I... we've been together, like, _forever. _It's always been him and me, but it wasn't until a couple years ago that we were finally... _together–_together. But recently, he'd been spending less time with me... avoiding me, almost. I... I was so _lonely! _But... I watched this show once, where a girl got a guy to notice her by going out with another guy and making him jealous! That's when I met Neptune, and he seemed like the perfect guy to make even _Ren _jealous! "

"Neptune?" Ruby repeated, drawing a blank.

"From Dust Til Dawn, Men's Fashions," Nora rolled her eyes. "Always has whatever's 'in style,' drives a really fancy car, keeps himself in great shape!" Nora glanced at the floor again. "He's no Renny... not even close, really. Actually, he's outright _asinine _sometimes, but... at least he's _there!_"

Ruby thought over how she wanted to handle this- this was much different from a criminal interrogation. "Are you... still seeing him?"

"Not... really," Nora shrugged, seemingly not all that certain herself.

"So... do you want to get back... together-together with Ren?"

"I... I don't know!" Nora was biting her lip, tears starting to leak from her eyes.

"Then... what _do _you want?"

"I... I don't know!"

With that, Nora retreated to a nearby room, from which Ruby could hear sniffling and stifled sobs. She considered going after her, but felt she'd made her desire for privacy clear.

Ruby turned to find that Yang had been watching the confrontation.

"I... er... I think I might have made things worse," Ruby admitted, tapping her fingers together.

"I appreciate the thought, Rubes, but trying to understand those two is like trying to get you on a diet- just one big exercise in futility."

Yang smiled, but the smile disappeared when Ruby didn't laugh _or _attempt to retaliate. She was biting her lip instead. "Yang... I need a favor. I'm asking as your sister, not as a huntress."

"Well, anything," Yang nodded, suddenly ill at ease.

Ruby braced herself- she knew how much Yang hated secrets, but... "I need a member of the VDF- your _best. _I need you to set up a meeting, and I need you not to ask why."

Yang brought herself down to her sister's eye level. "Rubes... you know how I feel about secrets... you're _sure _there's nothing you can tell me?"

"Absolutely," Ruby nodded regretfully.

Yang took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll set it up- our best agent. Crow Bar, 9:30."

Ruby slung her arms around Yang. "Thanks, sis!"

With that, she was gone, leaving Yang to sigh deeply, wondering just what it was she had agreed to.

XXXX

Night had fallen, and Coco's Diner was just about empty- the only person left was Nolan Porfirio, a part-timer who usually grabbed a meal after work.

The bell rang as a tall man in a red suit and white cravat entered. His eyes were steely grey, matching his hair, a few shades darker. There was a very severe air about him, as though he had never told or laughed at a joke in his life.

Coco and Hazel glanced at each other, smiling. "It's _gotta _be him," Coco whispered.

"Game on," Hazel nodded.

He headed into the kitchen, leaving Coco to attend to the customer. "Good evening, sir, welcome to Coco's Diner! I'm Coco, what can I do for you tonight?"

"Miles Edgeworth," the man introduced himself. "May I have a booth, please?"

"Absolutely, right this way!" Coco bowed and led him to the booth right behind Nolan. With her best customer service pose, tone, and smile, she continued. "We have some very delicious specials this evening-"

"I'm certain you do," Edgeworth interrupted, "but for the moment, I'll settle for a bowl of ramen, should you have it- medium, and your finest grape juice."

Coco masked her surprise very well- her sunglasses were lifesavers again. "As you wish, sir, we'll be with you in a moment!"

Just behind them, Hazel had accosted Nolan, known for his poor table manners. "Excuse me, Porfirio, but you might be better suited to finishing this in the kitchen."

Nolan sighed, but followed his food into the kitchen, where Hazel sternly warned him not to touch anything else before returning to Coco's side.

"He just wants some ramen and grape juice!" Coco reported quietly.

"Sounds like a trick to me," Hazel mused.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. Now, I-"

*A-hem!*

Edgeworth had risen from his seat, and was currently looking from one to the other in what may have been mild befuddlement- it was hard to tell.

"May I use your restroom?"

"Oh- right this way, sir," Hazel bowed, leading him to the back. "We just finished painting it- it's very nice, very private."

Coco watched them go- until she noticed Nolan in the kitchen. "Nolan! What are you doing back there? Get back onto the floor!"

She was still dealing with that when Hazel returned and spotted Edgeworth's coat, left hanging over his seat. Double checking to ensure he was alone, he reached into a pocket and produced a wallet.

At that moment, Sun and Jacob entered the diner, and took a seat on the opposite end, in a booth that guaranteed them some privacy.

"Thanks for comin', Sun," Jacob began. "I er... I didn't know..."

"Know what?" Sun asked.

"I...er... I thought you might still be mad," Jacob admitted, playing absently with his silverware.

"Nah, nah, don't worry about it, it's all water under the bridge," Sun shook his head, waving his hands, and wishing that his words were the truth.

"Look, Sun... there's nothing going on between me and Pyrrha," Jacob attempted to reassure him. "It's not _me _she loves... it's the idea of having Jaune back, and that's something I just can't give her."

"It's fine if you're seeing her," Sun repeated. "I mean, I'm seeing someone else anyways, so..."

"You- you are?" Jacob asked, taken aback.

"Yeah... something like that- listen, Jacob, I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"This girl- Penny Polendina- she has Jaune's journal."

Jacob tilted his head. "Whaddya mean? I thought the _police _had his journal?"

"Not this one- according to Penny, Jaune had a second journal, one he entrusted to her, one that nobody else knew about. Not even me or Pyrrha. I've seen it- it's legit. Can you _imagine _what's written there? What we could find out- how much closer we'd get to the killer?"

"We've gotta tell Pyrrha!" Jacob exclaimed.

"You do that," Sun nodded. "She's guarding it closely, but one way or another... we _have _to get a good look at that journal."

Behind them, Hazel had taken to the relative privacy of the counter to examine the wallet. Sure enough, Miles Edgeworth, a District Attorney- a prosecutor. There was no picture- only a thumbprint. But for his purposes... that was all he needed.

XXXX

Thunder was rolling in by the time Yang made it to the Haven Inn to meet with Blake, who smiled that catlike smile of hers when she saw her visitor. "Do you like my dress, Yang? I know I paid too much for it, but I just... fell in love."

"Looks great!" Yang nodded with a very forced grin.

"Glad to be hearing it," Blake nodded as she settled into Yang's lap and gave her a kiss. She pulled away slightly, looking confused. "You're... cold. That's unusual."

"Blake... I gotta know... were you really in Vytal City?"

"Of course," Blake nodded, brows furrowing in confusion. "Where do you think I got all this, Centralia? I remember a manager passing by- she told me I'm the only reason they're still in business."

Yang hated to have to interrogate her, but she had little choice in the matter. "You could have told me you were going."

"It was... short notice," Blake whispered. "I told you how afraid I was."

"Of Raven and the Schnees," Yang nodded.

"Exactly!"

"And now Raven's dead."

Blake blanched, pulling away from her. "Yang... you don't think that _I-"_

"Look, Blake, don't get me wrong, when her funeral's done, I'll be the first in line to piss on her grave," Yang attempted to defuse the situation with some humor, "but as the sheriff, I _have _to take everything into consideration!"

"Including _me _burning my parent's mill? Why would I do that?"

"I mean... you had it insured, didn't you?"

Blake was turning white. "Yang... how could you?" Each word was like a knife to Yang's heart. "How could you accuse me of something like that?! Do you understand how that makes me feel?!"

She moved to a sofa beneath a window- Yang followed. "I'm sorry, Blake... I'm just so worried."

Blake turned to her. "Hold me."

Yang obliged, wrapping her arms tightly around her- a gesture Blake returned.

"Take me..."

"Blake, why didn't you tell me?"

Blake ignored her, silencing her with a kiss, moving Yang's hands to the top of her dress.

"Yang... tear it."

Barely thinking, Yang did as she was bid, ripping Blake's dress open and forcing her back onto the sofa.

In the midst of their love-making, they both failed to notice the figure watching them through the window, even when illuminated by a bolt of lightning- a tall, rugged-looking bat faunus.

XXXX

It was to Nora's relief when she found herself alone in the station's lobby that night, helping herself to some pancakes and milk. She'd wanted coffee, but found memories of Ren warding her away to be too painful.

She barely paid attention to the door opening and closing until the new guest greeted her. "Excuse me, young woman, have you seen my niece anywhere? She's about three feet tall, loves pancakes and sloths? You look something like her, but she's a cute little thing, not a strong woman like you."

Nora's eyes lit up when she turned to see him. "UNCLE BEARDY!"

She leapt up on the old man, and it was to his credit that he didn't buckle and hit the ground then and there. He was a tall man, somewhat portly, and bald as an egg. The hair that he _did _have was snow white and formed a magnificent moustache-beard combo, which earned him the nickname Nora had bequeathed to him in childhood.

He chuckled, sounding very much like Saint Nicholas as he patted her on the back and steadily lowered her back to the ground. "Nora, you're a bright oasis in a vast desert."

He stepped back, and noticed something. "Hmm... is something wrong, dear?"

"I... don't wanna talk about it."

"No need, then. Life can be hard, I know. But still, I'd say it's harder in most places than in Vale."

"Hey, Judge Williams!" Yang greeted as she stepped through the door as well. "Sorry I'm late!"

Yang settled for a handshake- she didn't have quite the history with the man that Nora did.

"No need to worry, Yang, I just got here myself. So, who's the lucky fella?"

Yang balked. "Huh?"

"I can recognize someone suffering love problems from fifty yards, m'girl," Williams smiled. "Of course, I won't bore you to tears offering my advice on the subject. I'm sure you have things well under control- I pity the poor fool who tries to play Yang Xiao Long for a sap."

"Yang?"

Now Ruby was on the scene, glancing from one face to the other. Yang quickly moved to introductions. "Judge Williams, this is my sister, Ruby Rose- a huntress all the way from Vytal!"

"And how might you be doing, hm?" the old man grinned, extending a hand, which Ruby accepted.

"Doing just fine, your honor!" Ruby shook his hand a little longer than necessary, and afterwards, seemed uncertain whether she should bow or not. Yang fought back a smile.

"You two oughtta have some things in common."

"Not my love for Mistralian whiskey, I hope," Williams said. "Even I know how bad it is for me. Speaking of, do you still have some left in your stash?"

Yang smiled. "Right this way."

As they followed, Williams turned back to Ruby. "So, Ms. Rose, how do you find Vale, now that you've returned?"

"Heaven on earth!" Ruby answered earnestly.

"A heaven that involves arson, several homicides, and attempted murder directed at a hunter?"

"What can I say?" Ruby shrugged. "Heaven's an... interesting place."

Nora was on the verge of returning to her pancakes when Neptune entered, dressed in several raincoats and carrying no less than three umbrellas, which he folded up as he crossed towards her. She attempted to make herself scarce, but he'd already seen her. "Nora?"

She closed her eyes and counted to three before turning to face him. "Hi... Neptune."

"I'm sorry, Nora- I haven't been able to sleep since our last talk. I can barely eat. You're sad, and that makes _me _sad."

Nora looked up to him, eyes widening. "Really?"

"I understand, now- I've been an idiot, and a bit of a douche, too. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"You... you are?"

"I've gone over it a million times in my head, and... I finally made a decision. I have to do the right thing."

He reached into the second of his four raincoats and produced an envelope, handing it over. "Here- I managed to pull together about seven hundred lien."

"...For what?" Nora asked, nonplused.

"Well, I called around, and that seems like more than enough to..."

"To...?" Nora prompted, not at all sure she liked where this was going.

"To... well... take care of... our little problem."

Nora finally realized what he was talking about. For a moment, she considered screaming in fury, but she fought back the urge. "Neptune," she began after a deep breath. "Here's what _I _want you to do. First, you take your money back." She pressed the envelope back into his hand. "Put it back in your pocket. Turn around and walk through both sets of doors- careful with the first set, it likes to get stuck sometimes. From there, you get in your car, turn the key, and _never _speak to me again, _or I'll break your fucking legs!_"

Neptune was taken aback- he opened his mouth, but Nora cut her off. "GET OUT OR I'LL DO IT NOW!"

Neptune took several steps back, before turning and leaving as he was bid. Nora took the chance to run into the nearest room and slam the door, sobbing.

Ren appeared, guiding Nichole to meet with the judge, when he heard the cries. He desperately wanted to reach out to her, but knew that seeing the man who had caused all this in the first place was likely the last thing she needed right now- he pressed on.

XXXX

"Nichole," Judge Williams said regretfully, "this is... a remarkably difficult situation. I understand how heartbreaking your loss must have been, and I have nothing but my deepest sympathies and condolences to offer."

"Thank you... your honor," Nichole nodded quietly.

"You've appeared before me many times- in court and out. I know that you are a fine, upstanding woman, and to see you under such circumstances is... well, it's dreadful for us all.

"The law is a structure to guide us through trying times such as these, and in return, it requires our submission to its procedures for the greater good. Before we must assume our roles in this drama, I would like to say that... when these frail shadows we so temporarily inhabit in this little world of ours quit the stage, I would like nothing more than to meet and raise a glass together once more in the halls of Valhalla."

Nichole fought back the tears threatening to leak from her eyes. "I'd like that very much, your honor."

Judge Williams nodded solemnly. "I understand you intend to represent yourself?"

"Yes."

"Well, has anyone seen Prosecutor Edgeworth?"

"Haven't heard from him yet," Yang whispered.

"In that case, we'll leave the question of bail til morning. I hope they've been treating you well, Nichole?"

"Very well," Nichole nodded. "Much better than I deserve, under these circumstances."

"Then I bid you a good night," Williams decided, rising to his feet.

"Good night," Nichole agreed, allowing herself to be led away by Ren. "And... thank you."

Williams sighed heavily. "I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say... we have hard jobs."

They paused to drink their coffee, Williams finishing before saying, "Well, if you'll excuse me, after eight hours on the road, I'd like to put my feet up at the Austin. See you in court."

XXXX

Willow was overseeing a group of ballerinas and tapdancers making their way through the hotel's lobby to the Gold Room when she spied an odd man out of the corner of her eye. He was on the shorter side, wearing dark glasses that matched his pitch black hair, tied into a ponytail behind him. He wore a dark suit and had one of the most stereotypically eastern moustaches she had ever seen- but as her guest, who was she to judge?

She bowed, slightly, and kept her amusement to herself as the man bowed back.

She had other things to tend to, so she missed the concierge greeting her.

"Alright, Mr... Wu Ya, we are all set! What card did you want that on?"

"Cash, please," Wu Ya answered in a thick eastern accent.

"Cash?" the concierge asked, looking surprised for a brief moment before something clicked in his mind. "Oh, _cash_! Fine- great! Where did you say you were traveling from, sir?"

"Vytal City."

"Vytal, huh? Not too long a trip. Alright, we can definitely do that, Mr. Ya. The bellman will get you to your suite, and-" He reached beneath the counter for a business card- "If you'd like to treat yourself to some outstanding local cuisine during your stay, may I recommend Coco's Diner? Owner's in the name, I'm sure she'd be happy to have you."

"Thank you very much," Wu Ya inclined his head before heading on his way.

The concierge immediately grabbed a nearby phone. "Coco, this is Louie, from the Austin Hotel- the eagle has landed, repeat, the eagle has landed!"

XXXX

Tai entered Blake's apartment to check up on her when he found her speaking to a tall bat faunus with brown spiky hair and a matching goatee. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't realize you had company, Blake."

"Oh, him? This is my cousin, Landis."

"Landis, huh?" Tai smiled. "Glad to have ya. I'll get some coffee for you, assuming another fish didn't find its way into my percolator."

Landis didn't respond, leaving it to Blake instead. "I'm sure he'd like that- after his flight, it should help him reset his biographical clock."

"Bio_logical,_" Tai corrected with a chuckle. "Be right with you, Landis."

Landis shut the door behind him. "How did you last all this time with these monkeys?" he scoffed. "I can't imagine spending so many years out here in the boonies."

"We all have our roles to play, Yuma," Blake reminded him.

"Yes- and yours is nearly finished. Is the land sold?"

"Almost- I need Tai to sign first."

"I hope that won't be too difficult."

"Of course not- have you _seen _him?"

"How long?"

Blake thought for a moment. "...Two days."

"Sienna expects to see us in Menagerie soon. I hope there aren't any other complications."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Hazel."

Yuma laughed. "I should have known. Don't worry- I'll take care of him. Does anyone suspect us?"

"Nobody," Blake shook her head.

"And what about this Sheriff- Yang Xiao Long?"

"She's nothing to me," Blake answered quickly. Perhaps a bit _too _quickly.

"That... is not what I asked," Yuma pointed out as he drew closer.

XXXX

Ruby was shaking in her seat at the Crow Bar's bar, her knee jiggling up and down as she glanced around for the contact Yang was supposed to send. She jumped when she saw Yang stepping in. "Yang! Is the agent here?"

"Right on the tick," Yang nodded. "She's here, alright- our best agent."

Ruby tilted her head, then broke into a smile, diving forward and pulling her into a hug.

"Alright, alright!" Yang laughed as she struggled to pry her sister off. "What's our time limit?"

Ruby smiled. "Yang... let me get you a drink. We've got some talking to do."

XXXX

Hazel awoke to the sound of pounding at the front door of the Diner- pounding that only grew more ferocious the longer it went unanswered. "I'm on my way!" he called out as he tied his bathrobe and opened the door.

There was nobody there.

Confused, Hazel turned back in, examining the various empty booths. He tried to turn the light on- nothing. It seemed the storm had knocked out the power. Instead, he settled for a flashlight, kept handy in a drawer behind the counter.

"Mr. Rainart."

He spun and shone the light on a man at the other end of the floor.

"And who might you be?" he asked, pointing the flashlight with one hand as he clenched the other into a fist.

The man didn't answer.

Hazel drew near, and swung a fist, which the man effortlessly dodged. He moved to the floor and rose up, using leverage to flip Hazel over the counter.

Hazel pulled himself quickly back to his feet and swung at the man again. Dodge. Again. Dodge.

Again. The man used Hazel's own strength to send him flying into a nearby tub of dishes, allowing his head to smash against them.

One final punch, channeling all of his strength- the man leapt over it, unveiling a pair of bat wings as he went as high as he could, and drove his feet into Hazel's skull, sending him back to the floor.

"Very well..." Hazel grunted. "I suppose I can lay here for-"

The man hopped onto Hazel's chest, keeping him down as he brought out a knife, with which he cut open Hazel's thumb, followed by his own. He pressed their injuries together.

"This is your last warning, _partner. _Next time, it's your head."

The man concluded negotiations by smashing his own flashlight into Hazel's skull.

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism, theories, and guesses welcome, Gamer4 out.


	17. Rescue

Gamer4 in. Around this time, Goodwitch decided to start talking about the woods surrounding us- in particular, asking if I was familiar with them. I answered I wasn't familiar with these woods in particular, but _had _grown up just over the mountains, about 253 miles to the west. As such, I was familiar with living among the woods, even if it wasn't these woods in particular.

She seemed satisfied. "Sometimes, nature plays tricks on us," she reminisced. "Bidding us to imagine that we are something other than what we truly are. Perhaps this is the key to life in general. Alternatively, it may be the story of the two-headed schizophrenic.

"Each head believed the other was following it, until one day, one head shot the other, and by so doing, struck himself dead as well."

Chapter XVI

Rescue

Ruby woke up very groggy the next day- she and Yang had stayed up very late putting together a plan of action for the upcoming exchange.

She listlessly reached out and picked up her recorder, dragging it over to her mouth. "Oscar... 6:42 in the morning. I... didn't sleep well. One of my dreams involved roasting marshmallows with Yang, but when I tried to eat it, it was very tasteless. I woke up and realized I was chewing on one of the earplugs you sent me. Good thing I wash 'em every night, huh? Probably shouldn't have had that fourth coffee..."

She grumbled as she forced herself to her feet. "Still pretty sore where I took the bullets- Doc Wukong gave me some exercises to do, and, like an idiot, I haven't been doing them. I should probably get on that now."

She grabbed her pillow and placed it on the floor next to her closet. "Opening up with a headstand..."

She flipped herself over and lowered her head onto her pillow. "Oscar, I'm upside down. I can feel myself waking up... everything's coming into focus... becoming... clear..."

Her voice trailed off as her bed and its underside changed from a vague blur into sharp relief- including the white sheet of folded paper beneath it.

She would have tilted her head, if she wasn't currently standing on it. She flipped herself over and crawled under her bed- her heart leapt when she recognized Weiss's handwriting. She immediately seized the recorder. "Oscar, Ozpin was right, I forgot something! Weiss left me a note the night I was shot!"

She quickly unfolded it, and read the short message in a matter of seconds.

_My special huntress,_

_I'm heading north. I believe the answers truly _do _lie within the Widow's Web._

_-Love, Weiss._

XXXX

"Hey, Fox!" Yang greeted with a smile upon noticing the man re-entering the station after his couple days of absence. "Thought you got lost in the Emerald Forest!"

Fox looked anxious, hopping from one foot to the other. "There were a couple of retired teachers living in the house next to the Arcs', up on Haddock Lake. They don't remember anyone resembling Cindy- as they told me after drinking three full pots of tea. To which end, I must now relocate myself to the restroom. Pardon."

"Got it," Yang nodded. She called after him as he dashed to relieve himself, "Divert attention back to Roman Torchwick! Ruby's convinced he's got the answers!"

"Hey, Yang?"

That was Nora- Yang turned to greet her.

"Yang, I'm taking some leave over to Argus for a couple days- my cous just had a baby- it's a boy!"

"You're good to go, Nora," Yang nodded- they had gone over this several times already, but Nora liked to be thorough whenever she was on leave. "It'll be rough, but we'll keep the investigation going while you're gone."

"Aren't ya gonna get a replacement for pancakes and coffee and everything? Maybe I should stick around a little and train them-"

"Nora," Yang interrupted, "we'll be fine. Tell your nephew hi from me, okay?"

"But... the pancakes!"

"Don't worry- we have it covered."

By sheer coincidence, Ruby entered just as Nora was leaving. Ruby smiled. "See ya, Nora! Tell your nephew hi from me!"

"Oh- okay..."

Ruby stepped through the doors and got straight to business. "Yang, cancel the delivery." She broke into a wide smile. "I know where Weiss is!"

XXXX

"Now, this lovely harness will allow you to fluidly transport the unfortunate Mr. Taurus- even in the great outdoors and experience the great nature you have out here!"

The salesperson continued to babble to Cardin, currently sitting in the harness itself to test its weight limit- and to Velvet, watching from the doorway of Adam's bedroom. The harness in question was attached to a crane, which was, in turn, attached to a machine for ease of movement.

"Look," Cardin spoke up, interrupting the salesman's babble, "I want to make sure that Adam has the fullest life experience possible."

"And that's why I'm here!" Mr. Salesman nodded with that far-too-wide smile on his face. "Here, let me show you!"

As he began crudely fastening the harness around Cardin (causing the boy in question to become rather uncomfortable,) Velvet stepped in. "And... you'll install a ramp as well?"

"Oh, of course, of course! I've already got some great boards to install tomorrow, absolutely! Wonderful suggestion- now, I think we are ready!"

He went to the machine and pushed the button to raise Cardin.

Nothing happened.

"Well, uh... that's a bit of a wrinkle," the salesman stated the obvious, never losing that humongous-ly fake smile. "Odd, very odd, it was working perfectly yesterday! Come on, come on!"

He was pleading with the machine to work as he hammered on the button with everything he had. "Sometimes, you gotta be rough with these things! Give it a good smack, let it know who's boss!"

Finally, the machine moved- jerking up then back down, sending Cardin a clear foot into the air before smashing back onto the seat.

"Cardin!" Velvet squealed. "Are you okay?!"

It was Cardin's turn to force a smile as he ripped the harness off. "Fine, just fine- how about you go get a cold drink, Vel?"

She nodded and rushed out. Cardin waited until she was gone to drop the smile, cornering the salesman and grimacing at him. "This piece of shit is a deathtrap. When I said I wanted Adam to experience life, I thought that implied a life _longer _than a few seconds."

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is all we've got!" the salesman quivered. "This or a wheelbarrow!"

Cardin only pulled away when he heard Velvet returning- the last thing he wanted was for her to see him like this again. She had two bottled sodas in her hands, which she passed to each of them.

"Oh- I would prefer a _Diet _Coke-" the salesman, only to quail as Cardin turned his glare back on him. "But this is great, too! I'll take another look at the harness, see if I can't figure out what went wrong!"

Cardin was happy to leave him to that, stepping out into the hall at Velvet's urging.

They were just out of his line of sight when Velvet spoke. "I'm meeting Adam's lawyer today."

"For the hearing, right?" Cardin recalled.

"Just another second, sir!" the salesman called out, prompting a heavy eye-roll from his client.

"...Yes," Velvet nodded. "Look, Cardin... things are going to be okay, right?"

Cardin's heart melted at the trembling nerves in her eyes- he sought to quell them as he always did, by bending over into a kiss, which she gratefully accepted.

"And I got it working!" the salesman crowed from inside the room. "Come on, take a look, it's working!"

"...Well, he's okay. How about we take this outside?" Cardin suggested. "He can let himself out."

Velvet smiled and raised no resistance as he guided her out the door. They were both perfectly content to ignore the salesman's calls.

"See, working just fine! Okay, that's enough- er, okay, that's enough, it's time to stop! Mr. Winchester, the switch! I can't reach the switch! It's not stopping! Mr. Winchester!"

XXXX

As per standard procedure in Vale, the Crow Bar was rented out as a makeshift courtroom- a judge's bench and a couple of chairs were placed upon the stage, Vytal Kingdom's flag not far behind. Plenty of chairs were loaded into the dance floor for witnesses, spectators, and, of course, the lawyers.

"Order! Order in the court!" Judge Williams declared as he banged his gavel. "Now, Mrs. Arc has pleaded 'Not Guilty' to charges of murder in the first degree. She has requested bail. This pre-trial hearing will determined whether she will be granted such a boon."

Jacob and Nicholas were sitting right next to each other, both on the edges of their seats. Yang sat alongside Ren, who was occupying his time with a sketchbook, honing his skills by drawing the others in the chamber. Ruby was right behind them, watching both Ren's sketching and the court proceedings with interest.

"Mr. Edgeworth, you may begin your opening statement."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Edgeworth nodded as he rose to his feet. "We the people of the Kingdom of Vytal move that Mrs. Arc be denied bail, on the basis primarily of the weight of the crime of which she has been accused, and the apparently premeditated nature of the act. Secondarily, the prosecution wishes to indicate the oft-witnessed instability of Mrs. Arc throughout the period following her son's death."

There was very little emotion in his voice- he was very much playing the part above all.

"Very well," Williams nodded. "Ms. Xiao Long, if you will speak for the defense?"

Ruby paid close attention as Yang rose to her feet- tough as her sister was, she'd always had trouble speaking in front of crowds. Nonetheless, she held steady as she offered her address. "Your Honor, Nichole Arc is a well-respected and _beloved _member of this community. Her grandfather, James Arc, brought the family a hundred years ago, and since, the family has more than staked their claim in this town.

"Your Honor, none of us here can truly understand what it's like to lose a child the way Nichole did. That's all I have to say."

She resumed her seat, where Ruby patted her on the back.

Ren nudged her. "Perhaps I should start doing commissions," he suggested, showing the sisters his sketch.

They fought down a laugh- it was a nearly photographic drawing... of the back of Nichole's head. "I'd... put a little more face in there," Yang chuckled quietly. Ren smirked as he pulled the book back towards himself.

The trial ended with another banging of the gavel.

"-and thus, I release Mrs. Arc on the power of her own recognizance," Williams declared, bringing a smile to Nick and Jacob's faces.

"Now, Nichole," Williams spoke up.

"Yes, Your Honor?" Nichole asked as she rose to her feet.

"I'm... sure it goes without saying, but I will require you to remain in town and make your whereabouts known to Sheriff Xiao Long on a regular basis. I will arrange a trial date as soon as possible, so that we may finally put this unpleasant business behind us."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Nichole nodded, bowing deeply.

XXXX

As Sun approached Penny's door, he spied her peeking through her window shades. He smiled- she had rapidly come to look forward to his visits.

He didn't even have to knock this time- Penny opened the door for him and ushered him in. It was all the better for him- he still had her tray of food in his hands, after all.

"Salutations, Sun!" she beamed.

"Hey, Penny," he greeted.

"The food smells wonderful today," Penny grinned. "So, what would you like to do today?"

"I wanna take you up on your offer," Sun explained. "I'll tell you about my life- letcha write it all down. But- in return, I'd like to read Jaune's journal."

Penny hesitated. "Hmm... interesting."

She stepped further inside, allowing them both to resume their usual seats. "Maybe... hmm..."

Sun held his tongue- he didn't want to pressure her.

Penny fiddled with the long sleeves of her petticoat. "...How about... I read it to you? I'll read from any part you want, and leave nothing out- as long as it doesn't leave this room."

Sun figured this was the best he was gonna get. "Alright, sounds good to me!" he smiled. "Tell ya what, I'll even start!"

"You are very gracious," Penny grinned, turning to her bookshelf. She reached to the bottom shelf and moved aside a particularly large tome- _HOUSE of Leaves- _to reveal a small wooden ornament carved into the wood. At the very least, that's what Jaune _thought _it was until Penny turned it, and a panel beneath the shelf opened up, revealing a large collection of other books and papers. She picked Jaune's journal and another book out from among them, closed the panel, and relocated _HOUSE of Leaves _back to in front of the ornament, concealing it once more.

Finally, she resumed her seat across from him, opening the other book to reveal her own handwriting- so perfect as to seem like it came from a typewriter- and flicked to the first available page.

"_The Narrative... of Sun... Wukong,_" she whispered as she headed it. "Okay... fire away!"

Sun leaned back in thought. "Well, I'm from Vale. Technically, I was born in Vacuo, but my Mom dragged Dad and I here when she got a job at the hospital. I don't worry about it too much- I was so young at the time, I barely remember anything else." He paused. "Where are you from, Penny?"

Penny's eyes widened, as though she hadn't foreseen such a question being asked. Nevertheless, she remained calm. "I was born in Atlas. My father was very kind, but very strict. Between him and... mother... I never really got to know anyone else, so I was mostly raised by books."

She scratched at her arms as she spoke.

"Well, books are well and good, but you can't get _everything _from 'em," Sun pointed out.

"I know," Penny agreed. "There are things we can't find anywhere- so we seek to find them in others. At least, that's what Father always said. Please... continue."

Sun smiled, reaching out for Jaune's journal, snatching it off the table. "Nah- it's my turn!"

Penny panicked. "Wait- what are you doing?"

Sun jaunted across the room to the door. "I just thought it would be nice to get some fresh air while we read it!"

Penny offered a strained smile. "I... appreciate the thought, Sun, but please- we just got started!"

"No need to be afraid, Penny!" Sun cajoled her. "There's a big ol' beautiful world right outside your door!" He opened that door as he spoke and stepped out.

Penny walked up to the threshold, but stopped there. "Sun... _please..._"

Sun took one final step backwards, and Penny leapt over the threshold and grabbed the journal. Sun grinned as he released it. "See? Nothing to be afraid-"

He stopped short, his smile vanishing, when he saw Penny trembling violently as she looked up at the sky. The journal slipped through her hands and thudded against the ground- shortly followed by Penny herself, just before she began having a seizure on the pavement.

"Penny! Penny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I'm sorry!"

XXXX

Judge Williams's gavel banged again, this time during the trial of Adam Taurus. "The defense will continue with its evidence!"

The defense attorney was a rather unpleasant-looking individual with greasy black hair and an overlarge nose. "I would like to offer into evidence this chart. On the top is a scan of my own head, representing normal brain activity."

"I object to the use of the word 'normal,' Your Honor," Edgeworth interrupted- he'd been acting far more invested in this case than in Nichole's.

"Overruled- he's close enough for our purposes," Williams dismissed. "Continue."

"The lower scan is of Mr. Taurus's brain activity- as you can see, it is practically at the bare minimum of what is required in order to survive. A previously submitted medical report found that Mr. Taurus has suffered severe brain damage- he doesn't have the competency to take a competency exam. Ergo, the defense submits that trying Mr. Taurus would be a mockery of the justice system- the unfortunate man in question would not even comprehend what was occurring around him."

"Thank you," Williams motioned for him to return to his seat. "Now, Mr. Edgeworth, how does the prosecution respond?"

Edgeworth rose to his feet. "Of course, it is abundantly clear that Adam Taurus is in no fit shape to represent himself. I can understand why it may seem ridiculous to make him stand trial. _However, _I propose that trials are for more than administering punishment to wrongdoers. To try Mr. Taurus would help bring to this community a sense of justice and retribution. Adam Taurus is suspected of _numerous _crimes, including domestic abuse, drug trafficking, and the murder of Jaune Arc- crimes that have wounded the entire town."

A fire seemed to have been ignited in Edgeworth- he was speaking far more passionately now than he had at _any _point during Nichole's hearing. "The prosecution stands firm that, as long as Adam Taurus draws breath, he is as deserving of a trial as this community is deserving of a sense of resolution!"

"Order! Order!" Williams raised his voice- Edgeworth's speech was causing some restlessness in the crowd, but it was subdued at the banging of his gavel. "Understood, Mr. Edgeworth. Please, return to your seat."

Edgeworth obeyed, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

"Very well," Williams decided. "I must deliberate on this matter- I call a ten-minute recess. Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao Long, if you would come with me, I must speak to you."

The three of them met behind the stage's curtain, where the Bar's owner, Hei Xong Jr. fixed them all some quick drinks.

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth certainly made his stance perfectly clear," Williams noted. "Particularly bringing up Mr. Arc's murder...

"About that," Ruby piped up. "Your Honor, I don't believe Adam is the killer."

"I see..." Williams pondered. "Yang... how's the town doing? Is it a trial they want, or a lynching?"

"They wanna make sure the true killer is brought to justice," Yang assured him.

"Well, they hardly need a performance for that," Williams decided. "And that's what any trial of Mr. Taurus would end up as. Do you have any thoughts, Rose?"

"We're hot on the killer's trail- she's practically in our sights."

"In that case... I intend to declare Adam Taurus unfit to stand trial, and that he be sent home when possible. Yang... would you mind informing Velvet Scarlatina?"

"Right," Yang nodded, rising to her feet and heading back through the curtains.

Williams thought for another moment before asking Ruby, "So, how long have you been here?"

"Twelve days," Ruby answered automatically.

Williams smiled. "You should keep an eye on the woods- they're wonderful around here, you know? Way out in the middle of Emerald Forest, there's a wondrous place we call Forever Fall- the leaves are a marvelous shade of red year-round. Marvelous... and strange."

XXXX

"They're not gonna try him," Yang whispered into Velvet's ears.

"They're not?" Velvet asked, uncertain how to feel.

"Nope- he's coming home," Yang nodded, patting her on the shoulder.

"...Thanks," Velvet finally decided, forcing a smile that Yang returned as she got back on her feet. The second Yang's back was turned, her smile fell, and she took a deep breath. In... and out.

XXXX

Pyrrha didn't know what to expect when her Aunt Neon finally returned home, but it certainly wasn't to see her prance in like a schoolgirl, look at him with a complete lack of recognition, and ask, "Who're you?"

Pyrrha glanced to Yatsuhashi, who came in right behind. "Er... who am _I?_"

"You... you go to Beacon, right?" Neon broke into a smile as if she'd just pieced together a massive puzzle.

"Well... yes."

"Sorry it took me so long," Neon apologized, sticking her tongue out and bopping herself on the head. "You're not in any of my classes, y'know?"

Yatsuhashi took over the situation. "Alright, Neon, why not take a seat, I'll get you a drink."

"Nah, I can get it!" Neon grinned, skipping into the kitchen. She paused on the threshold, looking back at Yatsuhashi and Pyrrha in the living room, sitting down on the sofa. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

Yatsuhashi's eyes widened, and he thought fast. "Oh, they're out of town- on vacation in Mistral!"

"Okay!" Neon accepted the explanation immediately, turning back to the kitchen, singing quietly to herself- "Listen, girlfriend, can't you see, I'm all of the things that you'll never be..."

Pyrrha looked to Yatsuhashi, silently begging an explanation. Yatsuhashi could only shrug.

"Doctor Wukong said to... roll with the punches."

Pyrrha threw another glance in the direction of the kitchen. "Perhaps we should speak to Doctor Oobleck..."

"He really _is _on vacation," Yats shook his head. "Went to visit his cousin in Vacuo. He certainly deserves it, after that nasty business the other night..."

Pyrrha's insides twisted with guilt, but before she could voice any of it, there was a loud CRASH! from the kitchen. Slowly, Neon stepped out, holding the door to the refrigerator in her hand, looking truly bemused. "What are these things _made _out of, cardboard? It just came right off!"

Yatsuhashi and Pyrrha glanced at each other, Yats silently promising to make an appointment as soon as he could.

XXXX

Willow was organizing things in her office when her scroll rang- it was her secretary. "Mrs. Schnee, we have a Mr. Wu Ya here to see you."

"A Mr. _What_?" Willow asked, bewildered. She was distracted when she saw the man from the previous night stepping into her office, immediately seating himself in the visitor's chair, a briefcase on his lap.

Willow narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me, but do you have an appointment, Mr..."

"Wu Ya," Wu Ya introduced himself. "I represent... Animanian investment bank. We have superior offer for Hienton Project. I have commitment letters from Kirigiri banks, prepared to move immediately."

"Fascinating," Willow grunted dismissively. "However, I have an important call coming soon-"

Wu Ya interrupted her. "I have prospectus... and taste."

He reached into his case and produced a check that he tossed onto the desk.

Willow took her seat and examined it- it was a check made out to her... for five million lien.

Mysteriously, her dour attitude vanished. "Well, what exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Ya?"

XXXX

One of the hotel's hallways in particular was seeing a lot of unusual traffic that afternoon- first, Hazel went stomping along it- or rather, he was walking normally, his weight simply made it _sound _like stomping- oblivious to Cardin Winchester tailing him from a distance. At one point, Cardin ducked into a nearby open room to avoid Ruby making her own way down the hall- somewhere along the line, she'd found a kazoo, and was currently entertaining herself by blowing notes to some of her favorite songs on it.

Hazel entered Willow's office, but quickly backstepped when he saw the meeting occurring.

"Very well, please leave these papers- my people will examine them," Willow was saying.

"Point of visit," Wu Ya nodded.

"Arigato, Mr. Ya," Willow smiled as they bowed to each other. With that, Wu Ya saw himself out the door. Willow examined her folder of documents one last time before sliding them into a drawer on her desk. She looked up and spied Hazel watching her from her office's back door.

"Rose is on her way," he informed her, before closing the door again.

Willow checked the time on her scroll- and just as the time changed from 11:59 to noon, it began to ring.

"Our call?"

That was Ruby, stepping into the office and pocketing her kazoo.

"Yes," Willow nodded. "I would have appreciated you cutting it closer."

Ruby ignored the sarcasm, sitting in a sofa overseen by a stuffed weasel of some sort, with white fur.

Willow answered the scroll, putting it on speaker. "This is Willow Schnee."

"Are you ready to play the game?" came Tyrian's voice.

Ruby's eyes widened, practically ready to leave her skull- she _knew _that voice! Nevertheless, she maintained her composure, mouthing to Willow, _Weiss._

"I want to talk to my daughter," Willow ordered in her most demanding tone.

"That can wait for tonight," Tyrian cackled. "Listen up, now, I'll only say this once! Make the crossing across the border, go five miles east of the docks- just off the road to Argus is a bar- the Alchemilla. Behind that, a failed amusement park. Go to the carousel- one of the horse's heads has been claimed by the whims of time- leave the money on its saddle. Midnight, alone. I suppose this should go without saying, but... _don't even think about callin' the cops, you yellow-bellied city-slickers!_...Heehee... I've always wanted to say that!"

"My representative will be there," Willow promised.

The line went dead.

Willow took a deep breath and reached under her desk, producing a case full of the ransom money. "Serialized denominations, as per your instructions," she reported. "Do _not _mess this up, Ms. Rose- my daughter's life is in your hands."

"Of course," Ruby nodded, still looking somewhat shaken as she made her way to the door. "Keep your scroll with you, kay?"

Willow turned and ushered Hazel back into the room. "Follow her," she ordered. "Make sure Tyrian gets everything he wants, and bring Weiss back."

"I thought that was Rose's job."

"No- she's a sacrificial lamb."

Willow paused as she moved back to her desk. "Oh, and Hazel- if at all possible, recover the money as well."

XXXX

Night fell, and Sun headed to the Arc house to meet up with Jacob and discuss their plan.

"I'm gonna keep her distracted, but you're gonna need to move fast," Sun explained. "Penny's got a secret shelf and the bottom her bookcase- you gotta go to the bottom shelf, there's this big book called _HOUSE of Leaves. _You wanna move that to the side, there's this little wooden doodad that you gotta spin to open the secret shelf. That's where the journal is. I'm gonna lure her into her greenhouse, then I'll signal you with the flashlight."

"I don't get it," Jacob scratched at his head. "I thought you were friends with this girl- why all the subterfuge?"

"I don't wanna hurt her," Sun agreed, "but we're running short on time. The killer's already had twelve days, we don't need to let them have any more time to get away, and this journal could be the key to everything. This is the only way."

Jacob couldn't tell which of them Sun was trying to convince more.

XXXX

"Well, tonight's the big night," Miltia announced to her sister and Tyrian. "You got everything ready, chucklefuck?"

"Relax, Miltia, everything's going to be fine!" Tyrian laughed. "She doesn't know I've got a prosthetic tail- I'll wait for her to set down the briefcase, then come in from behind and end her."

To demonstrate, he raised his tail behind him and stabbed the stinger on the end through a strawberry from the fruit bowl in front of him.

"That's all well and good," Melanie nodded, "but what about the Schnees?"

"They're handing control of this fine establishment to me- _I _certainly have no need for it," Tyrian laughed. "Of course, it would be all the better if we could run it together, dear Melanie..."

He was running his tail along her side, but she swatted it away. "Are you sure they'll be so agreeable with their daughter dead?"

Tyrian rolled his eyes. "Haven't you ever heard not to look a gift horse in the mouth? I'm sure you lovely ladies love steak, but you don't ask questions about how it got to your plate, do you?"

"There are _some _things _I _wanna know," Miltia piped up, inserting herself between Tyrian and her sister. "For instance, how do you plan on ending her?"

A knock echoed at the door, but Tyrian didn't let it distract him. "A simple overdose should do the trick," he beamed as he moved to answer. "All things considered, I can imagine _far _worse ways to go."

XXXX

With Nora gone, it was up to Ren to provide the usual catering to the police station- luckily, he was responsible for Nora's love of pancakes in the first place. He had just finished arranging their usual smorgasbord, and was now making a call on his scroll to the lab. "Hello, yes, my name is Lie Ren, I'm calling for some test results. Doctor Wukong gave me this number."

"Alright," said a very bored-sounding woman on the other end. "What was this test for, sir?"

Ren groaned, lowering his voice as much as he could. "It was for a... semen analysis."

"Who for?"

"Ren- Lie."

"Oh, right- I remember. Yeah, the doctor came up with Oligospermia."

"...Pardon?"

"Oligospermia. A terrible condition, but a temporary one."

"Temporary?" Ren asked, wondering if he dared to hope.

"Correct," the woman agreed, still without any emotion. "With the condition, you have too few sperms to impregnate a woman, but this test came back positive- if anything, it seems like you're making up for lost time."

"...Thank you!"

Ren was overjoyed as he hung up- he had to call Nora. He picked up his scroll and dialed- and faltered when he heard ringing nearby. He looked in a drawer and found Nora's scroll there. He took a deep breath, steeling himself, and opened the scroll- fortunately, Nora didn't have any complex locking on it. He went to the contacts, hoping to find her cousin's number, but he hesitated when he spied something else- a contact reading _Clover's Abortion Clinic. _His heart dropped into his stomach. "Nora... what did you do?"

XXXX

"So, the main bar and greeting room is here." Ruby pointed to a map of the Widow's Web, which she and her sister were poring over in preparation for the night's assault. "Over here, the casino, and over here are the... bedrooms."

"This one looks like an office," Yang noted, pointing at a room in the corner.

They quickly fell silent when Fox appeared in the doorway. "I'm closing in on Torchwick," he announced. "He's staying in the Point Defiance Inn on highway 43, but it's been a day or two since anybody's seen him. I've been in his room- he's definitely been there recently. I also found a bottle of medicine- the same medicine we found here. It's an odd smell, but I couldn't tell you much aside from that."

"We'll have to wait on Winter for that one," Ruby nodded. "Thanks, Fox."

"See you in the morning," Yang agreed, smiling.

Fox eyed them suspiciously, clearly noticing the effort to herd him out, but he didn't comment on it, throwing one last glance around the room before heading back out.

Ruby immediately went back to planning. "Alright, so we approach through the woods to the rear door- from there are stairs leading to the working rooms. I'd bet good money that's where they have Weiss."

"They got muscle?" Yang asked.

"Bouncers in the casino, probably a few more in the back," Ruby thought back to her last infiltration.

"Alright- let's get funky," Yang grinned.

XXXX

Pyrrha was eating at Coco's Diner when Jacob entered, ignoring the jukebox and moving straight to the counter. "I need some coffee- to go- large, please."

"Oh, hello, Jacob," Pyrrha smiled, trying to get his attention. "Have you seen Sun today?"

Jacob bit his lip, then shook his head. "...No, can't say I have. Sorry. You?"

It was a feeble lie, but for the moment, Pyrrha didn't call it out. "No, I haven't. What's with the coffee?"

"Coffee? What about coffee? Who's getting coffee?" Jacob fumbled. Pyrrha silently pointed to Nolan, who was currently preparing her order. "Oh, _that _coffee! That's for Aunt Nichole!"

"...No coffee at home?"

Jacob's eyes flicked back and forth. "Er... I... I can't talk right now!" He seemed very grateful when Nolan returned with his coffee- he left three lien on the counter. "Keep the change- I need to go!"

"Go where?" Pyrrha asked, bewildered.

"Er... home! Wanted to catch the newest episode of Mario Mario- see you around, Pyr!"

With that, he dashed out, leaving a very suspicious Pyrrha in his wake- Mario Mario didn't _air _new episodes this day of the week. It didn't take her long to follow Jacob's example- she put twenty lien under her plate, ditched the rest of her meal, and dashed out the door.

XXXX

Jacob guzzled the coffee on his way to Penny's house, where he crouched in the darkness, waiting for Sun's signal.

Luckily, Penny seemed to have forgiven Sun for the mishap earlier that day- when he attempted to apologize, she raised her hands, declared, "It's fine, you didn't know," and changed the subject.

"Alright, let's try this again- once more with feeling, as Jaune would have said!" Penny giggled, preparing her book. "Okay... go!"

"'Dear Diary,'" Sun chuckled, leaning back. "Okay... er... I remember, three or four years ago, Jaune and I were trying to figure out what 'normal' teens did, and, dumbasses that we were, decided the best thing to do was to head to the beach and try to pick up chicks. Jaune always _did _fancy himself a ladies' man.

"We decided to just bare our teeth and hit on the first girls we saw, which ended up being a group going by Nebula, Dew, Gwen, and Octavia. Great idea, huh, especially considering they were six or seven years ahead of us, but again- dumbasses, we were. They humored us- thought we were cute, I'd imagine.

"But that's just me looking back- at the time, we thought they were really into us- they made us feel older, more important than we really were. They end up inviting us to a party, and we agreed. Jaune seemed really into it, but I started second-guessing things by the time we got to their truck. But Jaune got in, so I got in after him- such is the logic of the hormone-ridden fourteen-year old.

"They take us out to this stream running through the Emerald Forest. We were out there a while- I remember it being a full moon. Big ol' campfire, and Gwen breaks out some fireworks. I'm just blundering along like the idiot I was, but Jaune got it into _his _head to get up and start dancing. I... I don't know if you ever saw, but he was one heckuva dancer. He had everyone's eyes on him, tearing up the forest floor like a dance floor, all the girls smiling and starting to clap- except Dew. She was just watchin'. I don't know why, but... that upset me.

"I think we must have had a few drinks, because the next thing I know, I was on my feet, shouting that we oughtta go skinny dipping. They must have had even more, because they agreed. Nebula and Octavia were having fun with Jaune already, kissing him from either side, and there I am, taking off my swimsuit like a moron. I hopped in the stream and started swimming against the current like that was some great accomplishment. Next thing I know, there's Dew, swimming out to me, and he starts kissing me. I probably would have forgotten all this by now, but... that was my _first _kiss. I can still feel it. It caught me off guard- little idiot I was, how was _I _supposed to know what to do? She's trying to tell me something, but I can't hear. I'm too busy trying to figure out what the hell is going on, and how I got here.

"And after that... we never saw any of them ever again."

Sun leaned forward to meet Penny's eyes. "And... that's about that."

"Beautiful," Penny smiled.

XXXX

Ruby could hear the wind blowing through the trees as she and Yang approached the Widow's Web- both dressed in black. Ruby held Yang back when she spied a man standing outside the door.

"Leave this to me," Yang smiled, rising to her feet.

Ruby nodded, watching her go. She practically jumped out of her skin when she heard the hooting of an owl- she looked up into a nearby tree to find the culprit gazing down at her. Not doing anything else, just sitting there, watching.

"Hey, buddy, got the time?" Yang asked as she marched up to the man.

"What're you-" the man began, but was cut off as Yang took him down with a two rapid, well-placed fists. She wasn't Beacon High's boxing champ for three straight years for nothing. She slapped some duct tape over his mouth for good measure, then tested the door- sure enough, it opened.

"Oh, Ruby!" she whispered over her shoulder. "Your big sis won!"

Ruby stepped out of hiding, and together, they dragged the man inside and deposited him on the floor before shutting the doors behind them.

The inside was a mess of purple wallpaper, carpeting, and drapes. They moved carefully, doing their best to keep out of sight of workers and patrons alike. Ruby had the map, and directed them into a hallway full of- in their opinion- absolutely hideous flowered wallpaper and tacky paintings. Anytime anyone saw them, they did their best to appear like guests who'd gotten themselves lost- as most of the people who saw them were in the middle of other things, they tended to look away.

At one point, Ruby heard a high-pitched scream and opened the door it seemed to have come from... only to blush furiously and mouth to Yang that this wasn't the room they were looking for.

They turned a corner into a four-way three-way junction, including a large set of glass doors. Ruby glanced down one hallway. "Yang, keep watch," she whispered, taking her chosen hallway. Yang grunted, but did as she was asked.

Ruby returned. "No, dead end..."

They headed down the other hall together. Yang took point around the next corner, motioning for Ruby to stay behind this time- she saw another glass door, behind which were Tyrian and Miltia- for once, Melanie was nowhere to be found.

Yang raised two fingers.

"Weiss?" Ruby whispered.

Yang shook her head. Ruby pointed to the ground and made her way further down the hall, leaving Yang to keep her eyes on the largest imminent threats.

XXXX

Miltia sighed- she didn't like being alone with Tyrian, but Melanie had to use the restroom, and they agreed they shouldn't leave the scorpion faunus out of sight altogether, so here she was, watching as he prepared Weiss's final dose.

"It's very poetic, when you think about it," Tyrian was musing. "Socialites like her often die through their own overindulgence anyways. Is she alone?"

"Where d'ya think she's gonna go?" Miltia scoffed. "But, now that _we're _alone, I want to tell you..."

She stepped around so she was facing him eye-to-eye. "You should be keeping your damn hands off my sister, freak."

"You don't need to worry for your sister!" Tyrian gasped as if she had mortally wounded him. "I have no ill intentions, I _assure _you! She is just... so beautiful... and _pure..._"

XXXX

The moon was high in the sky, and Jacob was finishing the rest of his coffee as he continued to wait for Sun's signal.

Sun was being led to the greenhouse at that very moment, as Penny wanted to show off some of her orchids. "When most people think of them, they imagine the exotic wilds of Mistral," she explained, light in her eyes as she showed them off. "But if you have enough water and light, you can grow them anywhere!"

"They're some nice-lookin' flowers," Sun agreed with a smile.

"It's all about humidity," Penny continued. "That's why I needed a greenhouse. You need to keep it under control- too little moisture, they dry up, too _much, _they start getting sick. This here, this petal that looks like a lower lip? That's the labellum- a landing platform for pollinating insects. They're just so amazing... able to take what we view as pests and turn them into a crucial part of their life cycle... it's... quite romantic, isn't it?"

Sun blinked, uncertain where to go from here. "I guess that's one way of looking at it."

Penny blushed furiously. "I... my apologies. Will you excuse me for a minute?"

She turned away from him, and towards the flowers on the back wall. Sun moved into the living room and gave the signal.

Jacob saw it and immediately moved to the front door.

XXXX

Ruby continued poking through the Widow's Web, when Melanie appeared, brushing her hands until she saw him. "You lost, little girl?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ruby quickly played it off. "Sorry, my name's Rachel." She extended her hand, which Melanie took- Ruby quickly bent the arm behind her back and whispered, "Would you take me to Weiss Schnee, please?"

Melanie grunted in pain, but held fast. "She's not available tonight, I'm afraid."

"I think she'll make time for me," Ruby assured her in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Please, lead on!"

Weiss's room was black when Melanie opened the door, stepping in with Ruby right on her heels. When she saw Weiss tied up, Ruby tossed Melanie roughly to the ground and rushed over. "Weiss! Weiss, can you hear me?!"

"Oo... ee..."

Ruby kept her eyes on Weiss even as Melanie produced a knife from her sleeve and began advancing.

"My... prayers..."

"Don't worry, Weiss, we're gonna get you home," Ruby assured her, taking a moment to grab Melanie's arm and twist the knife out of it. One more well-placed punch sent her to the ground- Ruby took the knife and severed Weiss's bonds, lifting her up in a fireman carry as she left, heading back to Yang, failing to notice- or, perhaps, to care- as Melanie rose to her feet behind.

Throughout all this, Yang was still keeping an eye on Tyrian and Miltia- they were arguing, and from what she could see, the argument was growing rather heated- Tyrian's tail was sticking in the air behind him, seemingly in agitation.

It was hardly any surprise to her when the tail lashed out and cut through Miltia's throat.

The two fell to the ground, Tyrian licking his lips as he examined her body- then spied Yang out of the corner of his eye. He quickly pulled out a gun and opened fire- Yang ducked behind the nearby corner, waiting for the fire to stop before turning and preparing to shoot back-

Tyrian was already gone, leaving only Miltia's lifeless body.

Yang heard Ruby approaching, and raised a hand to stall her, double-checking the room- when she was certain they were fine, they began making their way back to the door.

They were at the steps when Melanie appeared from another hallway, looking furious as she aimed a gun at them. "Miltia- you took Miltia!" she screamed. "You think I wouldn't know?! I _felt _it when you killed her! I _felt _it! Drop your _fucking guns!"_

Yang bit her lip, but did as she was told.

"Now, give me one good reason I shouldn't paint this place with your _fucking-"_

*Thunk.*

Melanie's eyes widened, and she fell to the ground, a large knife sticking out of her back. The sisters looked up to see Fox Alistair descending the stairs, smirking slightly. "I hope you two appreciate how lucky you are that you can't keep a secret."

Ruby and Yang smiled faintly and dashed outside, where Ren was keeping watch.

"Did you find her?" he demanded of Yang before his eyes fell on Ruby and her load. "Good. It's time to go home."

As they dashed back down the path from whence they came, Hazel watched from behind a large tree, before pulling out his scroll and delivering his report. "There's been gunfire, but they have your daughter."

His call ended prematurely with the feeling of a blade against his neck- he looked down to see Tyrian Callows, taking advantage of his surprise to pull a gun as well, lowering his tail. "And who might _you _be, big boy?" he asked, smirking.

Hazel reached into his pocket, producing his wallet and handing it over.

Tyrian's eyes widened in glee when he saw the ID. "Miles... Edgeworth... a district attorney, hmmm? Well, now, this _is _an interesting turn of events."

XXXX

With Jacob inside, Sun returned to the greenhouse to keep Penny distracted as Jacob fumbled around with the bookcase. Sun had to divert his attention between Penny and trying to motion towards the hidden knob.

This is likely why, when Penny appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, it caused such surprise. "Are you okay, Sun? You seem distressed."

"Nah, nah, everything's fine!" Sun shook his head quickly. "You just... caught me by surprise, is all!"

Jacob had finally located _HOUSE of Leaves, _and was fumbling with the knob.

"So, what's _this _flower all about?" Sun asked, directing Penny back to the rear of the greenhouse.

Jacob finally got the knob to move, and the secret shelf opened with a louder thud than anything he'd expected.

Penny looked through the window, and saw him grabbing Jaune's journal.

She looked back to Sun, her eyes wide, hurt... betrayed.

"Penny, it's not like that!" He quickly slipped into damage control. "You don't understand!"

Penny reached behind her and grabbed a knife generally used for cutting thick, unnecessary stems.

"Jacob!" Sun yelled, darting into the room to put himself between Penny and Jacob.

Penny managed to get between them and the door, staring at them with anger, despair, and betrayal. "Is _this _what is was all about?!" she screamed, tears leaking from her eyes. "All this time, all you wanted from me was a little book you thought had all the answers?! Is that all you wanted?!"

The tears grew more intense. "Jaune wanted answers, too- and he got them. The only answer he wanted... was who was coming to kill him."

She rolled up her sleeve, revealing several old, faded scars along her arm- old and faded except for the brand new one she was carving with her knife.

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism, theories, and guesses welcome, Gamer4 out.


	18. Arthur

Gamer4 in. While I have never cut myself, I will admit that Penny's plight hit rather close to home-and it seems Goodwitch noticed my discomfort. "Sometimes," she said, almost soothingly, "we wish to hide from ourselves. To become someone who is not us. In these moments, it is too difficult to be us.

"It is in these times that some turn to drugs or alcohol- anything to help us forget that we are who we are. Needless to say, this solution is only temporary to a problem that will simply return, again and again. Often, these temporary solutions cause problems worse than that which they are meant to cure.

"This is quite the dilemma. Is there an answer? Of course.

"As a wise person once said with a smile, 'The answer lies within the question.'"

Chapter XVII

Arthur

"I trusted you!" Penny wailed, her eyes wide with pain. "I invested my heart and soul in you!"

"It's not like that! We didn't mean any harm!" Jacob cried, his eyes fixed on the knife.

"We just wanted to read it- to know what happened to Jaune!" Sun added- he was less concerned about the knife than what this would do to Penny psychologically.

But she seemed beyond reason. "You seemed so... so _different!_ You made me feel like there was something out there- something pure. Only Jaune ever made me feel that before... but there _is _nothing, is there? Just like my parents said- to be out in the world it to be corrupted. Even you... even you are just like all the others. You lie! Cheat! Steal! Betray! Then LAUGH ABOUT IT! LAUGH ABOUT CAUSING OTHERS PAIN! YOU ARE UNCLEAN! And you contaminated me! GIVE ME BACK THE BOOK!"

She advanced, knife still in hand. Whether she would have used it or not became immaterial when Pyrrha kicked down the door- with her limited scope, she saw only a crazed woman advancing on her friends with a weapon, and immediately leapt into action, seizing her arm and forcing it away. A sickening crunch echoed as Penny's arm fractured- she screamed, dropping the knife and falling to the ground, giving Pyrrha ample opportunity to herd her friends out, Sun dropping the journal and screaming tearful apologies all the while.

"She's not coming!" he struggled to explain as they reached the sidewalk. "She can't! She won't- she's afraid! She's just... she's just afraid... Oh, God... what did I do?..."

He trailed off into silent sobs.

Behind them, Penny loped back to her greenhouse, attempting to stave off the pain through care of her flowers, but every last bud reminded her of Sun, leaving her to scream her despair to the ceiling.

XXXX

The river flowed, and the owls crooned their songs, as Ruby, Yang, Fox, and Ren pulled Weiss towards the Library, towards a room containing a nice, soft bed for her to finally rest.

Ruby bent over, giving her a closer examination. "Pulse... slow. Pupils... constricted. Breathing... slow, shallow. Needle marks on the arm... they've been force-feeding her heroin."

"Bastards," Yang hissed.

"K...Klein?" Weiss whispered. "I... I'm here, Klein... can you see me?"

"Try to stay awake, Weiss- stay awake!" Ruby quickly ordered.

"Can you... catch me?"

"Weiss! Talk to me Weiss, talk to me! Stay awake!"

"Tongue... heavy... hand on my throat... it _hurts..._ it hurts! Black cold! I can't breath! Help me! Please, help me!"

"It's okay, Weiss! It's all okay- I'm here! I'm right here!"

Ruby grabbed one of Weiss's flailing hands and wrapped her own hand around it. Weiss clung on as if for dear life. Finally, her eyes opened. A spark of recognition crossed her eyes, and a smile appeared on her face. "I... I prayed! I prayed that you would come! And... you did!"

"It's okay," Ruby repeated, allowing a smile onto her own face. "It's okay."

XXXX

Pyrrha guided Sun and Jacob back to her own house, where they broke up- Jacob took off back towards his own home.

Sun was still weeping. "I... I could have gotten him killed... there's no telling what this'll do to Penny... and for _what?!_" He remembered the book he'd left on Penny's floor- could anything in it really be worth what he had so nearly sacrificed?

Pyrrha crossed her arms, attempting to look stern, but her eyes were rather watery as well, and her voice sympathetic. "No more going off on our own, okay? If we're going to find this person, we need to stick together."

"That damn book," Sun voiced some of his feelings. "I thought it might have had answers, but... look what it almost cost us... what an idiot..."

Pyrrha turned to face him. "After Jaune's death... everything started going by so fast. There's so little I know to believe in anymore. But... when I saw you tonight... I knew what I believed."

"You don't say?" Sun sniffed.

"I do," Pyrrha nodded. "If... if we could put our hearts together and keep them that way, we'd be safe. No matter what."

"You and me, huh?" Sun forced a smile.

"You and me," Pyrrha agreed.

"...That doesn't sound half bad."

She leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss.

XXXX

Yang left the Library and headed to the police station, where she began looking through old mugshots in search of the man she'd seen at the Widow's Web.

Ruby eventually caught up. "How is she?" Yang asked immediately.

"She's gotten through the worst," Ruby answered, sitting sullenly across from her sister. "She was... really close to a lethal dose." She raised her left hand, her thumb and forefinger an inch apart. "I _would _ask who could do something like this, but... I have a feeling I know already."

"Tyrian Callows," Yang answered, finding the picture in her book and turning it around for her sister to see. "He killed Miltia, too."

"I know him," Ruby nodded. "He's a very dangerous criminal, and he's got his fingers in just about every pie you could think of. Remember I told you how I met Oscar? He was doing a sting operation on one of Tyrian's businesses, but got caught. I went in to help, ended up fighting him, and... well, long story short, I cut his stinger off. I guess he hasn't forgiven me yet."

Yang pursed her lips- this wasn't what she'd had in mind when she imagined Ruby telling her the rest of that story.

Ruby nodded, her eyes vacant. "You get it, right? He was going to kill me, using Weiss as bait. This... it's all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't gone out of my jurisdiction. Did things I shouldn't have done- broke the Hunter's code. And now... Weiss is paying for _my _mistakes."

"But you've already fixed it!" Yang countered- she was _not _going to let her sister beat herself up over this. "You got her back, and she's gonna be okay!"

"You think this is the first time, Yang?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes glistening with hurt. "Weiss isn't the first person I cared for to suffer because of me. I should have learned my lesson already... but here we are."

"Yes, here we are- making sure Weiss is here, not at the Widow's Web getting doped up by a bunch of freaks."

Ruby didn't answer, simply looking down at her hands. Yang smiled. "Ruby, you're the best huntress- the best law enforcer- I've ever seen. Not saying that just because you're my sister- you're blowing a lot of the people I've worked with before out of the water. But... sometimes you think too much."

Ruby smiled wanly. "That... sure sounds like something you'd say."

XXXX

Ruby was relieved when she returned to the Austin Hotel to find it empty. She entered the Gold Room and deposited the case of ransom money on a table just as Willow Schnee entered. "Ms. Rose- I got your call." Her face paled when she saw the briefcase. "What happened?"

"I saved Weiss without giving them the money," Ruby explained emotionlessly.

Willow smiled. "Well, that certainly worked out for the-"

Ruby interrupted. "The kidnappers had her at a brothel just over the border- the Widow's Web."

Willow's face returned to its pale state. "No!"

"Looks like the managers were in on the scheme," Ruby nodded.

Willow's eyes narrowed. "Tell me you arrested them."

Ruby shook her head. "They're dead- courtesy of Tyrian Callows."

Willow bit her tongue. "Did you catch _him?_"

"Sorry- can't say we did."

Willow sighed, turning her attention to the case. "Well, that's unfortunate. However, everything else seems to be accounted for."

"Weiss is at the Library- recovering from a drug overdose," Ruby reported, carefully gauging Willow's reaction.

Her reaction was the appropriate horror. "Drug overdose?!"

"She's going to be okay," Ruby assured her.

"...Can I see her?"

"For now, I'd give her some time to rest," Ruby instructed. "I'll take you to her in the morning."

"Of course," Willow sighed in resignation. "And thank you... for bringing my daughter back to me."

"Good night," Ruby bid farewell before turning and loping back to her room, leaving Willow alone with her money.

XXXX

Steering Adam's wheelchair through his house was proving to be more difficult than Cardin had previously expected- he could scarcely move a single foot without bumping into something, causing Adam's head to flop about listlessly. Velvet and her insurance agent watched with mild concern as he finally arrived in the kitchen and steered him up to the table.

"Poor bastard's really gone," Ms. Insurance Agent muttered, wide-eyed as she spied him. "I must say, I admire you two for standing by Mr. Taurus in his time of need like this. You could have just taken the easy way out, sent him to a home."

"What can I say?" Cardin forced a lopsided smirk. "Adam's... special to us."

"He must be," Ms. Insurance Agent agreed. "In-home care has been known to work miracles. I'm sure he'll benefit enormously simply from being among his loved ones!"

"That's... certainly our hope!" Velvet smiled through gritted teeth.

"Do you intend to hire help, full or part-time?"

"Not as of yet," Velvet denied. "Cardin and I will likely be here full-time."

Ms. Insurance Agent grinned. "I truly admire your dedication. Everything looks in order here, so... Ms. Scarlatina, your check!"

"Thank you!" Velvet smiled... until she looked at the check itself. "Excuse me, ma'am... I think there's been a mistake."

Cardin quickly jaunted over to take a look for himself. "...Seven hundred lien?"

"It's very sad," Ms. Insurance Agent agreed, nodding in faux-sympathy. "Cost of health care is really skyrocketing."

"You're fuckin' tellin' me! It's supposed to be five thousand!"

"Well-" Ms. Insurance Agent seemed to lose some of her confidence beneath Cardin's glare, "-between taxes and equipment fees, medical and maintenance costs, administrative fees-"

She continued backing away as Cardin advanced menacingly. "I mean-" she continued to babble, "- you see the results! But- er, fortunately, with you two caring for him, I'm sure he'll be provided for just as well!"

Cardin crossed his arms. Ms. Insurance Agent gulped. "I'll... find my own way out!"

And soon enough, she was gone.

Velvet immediately turned to Cardin. "I'm going to have to quit my job at Coco's, Cardin! How am I supposed to make it on _this?_"

Cardin bit his lip. "I... don't know."

"You _don't know? _This was all your idea!"

"Sorry, Velvet, but this is a curveball for me, too!" Cardin barked, turning away from her and beginning to pace. "This'll take some thinking..."

"Think fast," Velvet ordered. Her voice was growing stern, but she faltered when she heard a faint groaning noise- a noise that seemed to be coming from Adam.

Cardin's reaction told her it wasn't just her- he turned to face the bull faunus with wide eyes.

But stare at them all they did, that was the only sound he made all day.

XXXX

It was still early morning when Sun rushed into the police station to tell them about the incident with Penny.

"Sun, we already _have _Jaune's journal," Yang pointed out.

"He had another one," Sun explained. "A secret journal."

"And he gave it to... Pippi Polendina?"

"Penny," Sun corrected, perhaps a little more forcefully than he'd intended. "_Penny _Polendina."

"...Why?"

"I don't know," Sun admitted. "She never really said. I mean, I'm guessing it was to keep it hidden."

Yang nodded, though she still seemed skeptical. "Did she actually _show _you the journal?"

"No," Sun acknowledged, "but I got a good look at it. It had his name, and it was his handwriting. Believe me, it was the real thing."

Sun leaned forward. "...Are you and Pyrrha up to something?"

"No!" Sun exclaimed. "Pyrrha's got nothing to do with this!"

"You've gotta admit, Sun, you've led us on chases like this before," Yang pointed out. "And last time, Dr. Oobleck paid the price."

"I want what you want," Sun stated firmly, leaning forward to meet her eyes in full. "For Jaune's killer to be found."

Yang maintained eye contact for a full minute before raising her arms. "Alright, have it your way. I'll send Ren over to have a look. But I can't promise anything."

"EXCUSE ME, I'M LOOKING FOR A SHERIFF YANG XIAO LONG!"

Yang blinked as she looked into the hallway. "In here!" she called.

The shouter circled back, peering in- even only a few feet away from her, she continued shouting. "EXCUSE ME, YOUNG WOMAN, BUT I'M LOOKING FOR SHERIFF YANG XIAO LONG!"

"Yeah, that's... that's me!" Yang nodded, raising her voice as well.

The shouter was an odd woman- short, and on the old side- her long black hair had several streaks of grey. However, the thing that immediately caught Yang's eye was... well, the _woman's _eyes. They were silver, and while there were a few more cataracts, in her youth, they must have been the same shade of silver as Ruby's.

"HUNTER'S GUILD, DIRECTOR MARIA CALAVERA!" the woman introduced herself. "A MOUTHFUL, I KNOW, BUT I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF ANYWAYS. RUBY ROSE ANSWERS TO ME."

"Oh- pleased to meet you!" Yang smiled, leaping to her feet and shaking this woman's hand.

"I'D LIKE TO SPEAK WITH YOU A MOMENT, IF I MAY."

"Oh, right- er, Sun, wait here, would ya?"

She stepped outside and closed the door.

"NOW, WHO DID YOU SAY YOU WERE, YOUNG LADY?" Maria asked.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Sheriff Yang Xiao Long."

"OH, GOOD! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! MAY I ASK YOU TO SPEAK UP? MY HEARING'S BEEN GONE FOR A GOOD LONG WHILE NOW- LONG STORY. YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED MY HEARING AID- CRANKED UP TO THE MAX."

Yang sighed, and raised her voice. "ARE YOU LOOKING FOR RUBY?"

"ABSOLUTELY- WHEN A HUNTER GOES DOWN IN THE FIELD, I PAY THEM A VISIT."

"Well, she's not here right now."

"WINTER SCHNEE ISN'T COMING BACK- SHE GAVE ME THE LAB REPORT TO PASS ON. ITEM 1- SHE FOUND FIBERS FROM A VICUNA COAT OUTSIDE RUBY'S ROOM."

"A... Vicuna coat?" Yang repeated- for some reason, that tickled her memory.

"I APPRECIATE THE OFFER, SHERIFF, BUT I JUST ATE," Maria politely declined. "ITEM 2- AN ANALYSIS OF MR. TORCHWICK'S MEDICINE. IT'S VERY UNIQUE, VERY BIZARRE. CORE COMPONENT IS A PLANT CALLED LUSUS NATURAE."

"Anything else?"

"PAPERS! PAPERS FOUND NEAR THE BLOODY TOWEL DOWN THE TRACKS FROM THE MURDER SCENE! THEY WERE FROM A JOURNAL!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Yang looked up to see Fox dragging Torchwick through the station. Maria's face lit up. "AH! SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT YOU, MR. TORCHWICK!"

"About _what?!_" Torchwick snarled. "What am I in for? I'm a _shoe salesman, _for chrissakes!"

"You're not in for anything," Yang attempted to calm him. "We just need to ask a few questions. Doesn't even need to be the interrogation room- we can talk in my office."

She moved to lead the way, internally sighing when Maria didn't move. "MY OFFICE!"

"RIGHT!"

Maria fell into line behind them, leaving Sun to peek his head out of the room, wondering what was going on.

XXXX

"She looks like an angel," Willow smiled when she saw her daughter, safe and sound in the Library. For the first time in years, it wasn't a self-satisfied smirk, but a true, from the heart smile. She crossed to the bed and gently shook her. "Weiss?"

Weiss awoke and groggily rolled over to see Ruby and Willow standing over her.

"Thank God," Willow sighed. "Thank _God._ I was so _worried _about you!"

"Oh, were you?" Weiss asked, unable to summon the energy to put vindictiveness into her voice.

"Worried _sick,_" Willow nodded. "It's... times like these that make one aware of the true value of life."

"I've become aware of many things myself," Weiss agreed.

"Perhaps you can tell me later," Willow decided. "First, we need to get you home- nice, save, and warm in your own bed. You've had a terrible experience among terrible people. I don't like to think about the things you must have seen."

"I saw quite a bit," Weiss agreed.

"We'll take care of everything," Willow assured her. "You and I... together."

"...I'm sure we will."

"A true Schnee," Willow grinned, rising to her feet. "I'll get her to my car, take her home now."

"Mother?" Weiss piped up. "If it's all the same to you, I'd actually prefer to be taken home by Ms. Rose."

Ruby winced internally, while Willow's eyes briefly widened- then went back to normal. "Very well. Perhaps we can go together."

It wasn't what Weiss had been hoping for, but she sensed it was the best she was going to get.

XXXX

"YATSY, I'M HOME!" Neon crowed as she skipped into her house. "I found the coolest clothes out there, you've _got _to see them! And they didn't even think about charging the card! Say, Yats, when are my parents getting back, anyway?"

"...Pretty soon," Yats decided- thank god for his usual stoic nature.

"Cool, cool. It's so _neat _having the place to ourselves!" Neon skipped over to the couch and began jumping on it. "Y'know, just _pretend _it's ours! We could even pretend we're married!"

Yats exhaled through his nose in amusement. "That sounds perfectly doable. Now, Neon-"

"Yeah, I can think of other things that are 'perfectly doable' too!" Neon laughed.

Yats decided to play coy. "Such as?"

"Oh, you know, _silly!_"

She delivered a punch to his arm that was no doubt meant to be playful, but in practice, sent Yats sprawling onto the sofa, struggling not to cry out, as Neon continued to prance around.

"I had an idea- maybe tonight, we could go up to the lake and- WAIT A MINUTE!"

Yats's eyes bugged out as Neon leapt onto him, crouching like a bizarre animal. "We don't haveta go anywhere, do we? We can do anything we want here!"

Yats had never been so panicked to receive a kiss before.

XXXX

Blake kept her eyes on Yuma as he pored through her things. "You've been doing well for yourself, Blake- crystal earrings, Mistralian perfume, fancy coats..."

"Feel free to leave when you're done analyzing everything," Blake scoffed.

Yuma smirked as he produced a piece of paper and tossed it on her. "Here, have a one-way ticket. Vytal City to South Menagerie."

"I don't have to go- not yet," Blake countered. "I still have one more day."

"Take what you can fit into your suitcases," Yuma fired back. "We're leaving _tonight._"

"I don't have the insurance money yet!" Blake pointed out, standing to meet him eye-to-eye. "And I still don't have the money from the Schnees. After five years, do you really want everything to go to waste?"

"Forget about the _Schnees," _Yuma scoffed. "Anything you miss out on, Sienna will repay."

"You're _not _making me leave, Yuma!" Blake growled.

"_You _need to be more adaptable," Yuma smiled- as he wrapped his hands around her throat.

Blake refused to appear fazed. "This wasn't the arrangement."

Yuma abandoned his friendly facade. "Let me put it this way, _Blake. _You're coming with me tonight, or I'll tell Sheriff Xiao Long everything about you... and then I'll kill her."

"Leave her _out of this! _She doesn't know anything!" Blake hissed, her ears flattening.

"The plane... or it doesn't matter."

XXXX

As the sun climbed high into the sky, Jacob found himself at Haven Park, gazing into the river's water, going over the events of the past few days on a loop in his head.

It was no surprise to him when he heard a motorcycle approaching, and even less when Pyrrha stepped off and sat down beside him. "...Hey."

"Hello again. I... I believe I owe you an apology."

"Nah, I wouldn't say so."

"No, I do. I... I looked at you, and I couldn't see the real you, I could only see-"

"Jaune?" Jacob guessed. "Yeah, kinda figured that out. If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one. And... I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it... in some weird way. He and I were best friends growing up. We were like twins- I could almost feel his thoughts. I already told you how I felt the night he died- way before I knew it actually happened. And then, before I could even wrap my head around it, it was like this town reached out, asking me to be the new Jaune. I'd be lying if... if I tried to say I didn't like the way you looked at me."

"That doesn't make it right," Pyrrha shook her head. "It... doesn't make it right for me to force that on you."

"It wasn't all good or all bad," Jacob reflected. "It was... the chance to be somebody else. But that time's over- it's time to go back to being Jacob Arc."

He turned to smile at her. "I saw it from the beginning, you know- it's supposed to be you and Sun, not me. Everything I can't give you, he can."

Pyrrha nodded. "It's... been difficult. When you truly love someone, you can feel this light shining within you. It's the greatest I've ever felt, but... it can't be maintained. Not forever."

"I think it can," Jacob speculated.

"Well, it would be nice," Pyrrha nodded. "And... maybe I'm willing to try."

"You do that," Jacob smiled. "As for me... it's about time I go home. I came here for Jaune's funeral, and it's been a ride, but come tomorrow night... I'll be on my way back to Argus."

"Time to say goodbye?" Pyrrha asked.

"For now... I guess so. But I won't let it be forever, so just... see you around, Pyr."

Jacob gave that Arc-brand winning smile of his as he rose to his feet and headed back towards his car.

XXXX

Willow was surprised to see Blake entering her office, but poured them each a drink anyways. "To the fire," she proposed. Blake did not go along with her toast.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Okay, out with it- to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've got the contract with Tai's signature," Blake declared. "It's time for you to hold up _your _end of the deal- where's my money?"

Willow sighed deeply. "Blake, I'm sure I don't need to point out the complicated nature of our situation at the moment? Do you wish me to grant you money I do not have?"

"You're a Schnee," Blake scoffed. "Pay out of pocket if you must!"

"Would that it were so simple," Willow snorted derisively. "I will get your money to you once all payments with the Atlesians have gone through."

"I'm not leaving this office until I have my money," Blake stood firm.

"Unwilling to negotiate, hmm? My, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're under pressure."

"I'm not in the mood to play games," Blake snarled.

"You want to talk about games?" Willow scoffed, reaching into her desk and producing a small key. "This key unlocks my personal hotel safe, inside of which is a full dossier on you, and the accident with your parents. If you don't toe the line, I will not have a second's hesitation in _burying _you!"

"Fascinating," Blake smirked, reaching into a pocket to produce a key of her own. "It just so happens that, if anything happens to _me, _it will lead Ruby Rose to a certain safety deposit box containing enough evidence to lock you and your husband away for several lifetimes. Wouldn't _that _be an interesting twist of fate- the Schnees buried in the same grave as a faunus?"

Willow's eyes widened, and she broke into a smirk to match Blake's own. "Well, it appears we have reached a stalemate."

"Indeed- and it's your move."

Willow schemed for a moment, then snapped the fingers of her free hand. "By sheer happenstance... I can accommodate you."

She sat at her desk and wrote a check. "This money was intended for me, from a Kirigiri bank for five million lien- but I am willing to hand it to you as a sign of good faith."

In one motion, Blake grabbed the check, and Willow grabbed the contract.

"And with that... we're done," Blake decided.

"...Well played," Willow chuckled as Blake made her exit.

XXXX

Night fell to Cardin and Velvet throwing a party, including putting a party hat and sunglasses on Adam, and sticking a kazoo in his mouth. Velvet watched, holding back laughter, as Cardin paraded around him, playing _For He's a Jolly Good Fellow _on another kazoo.

He tossed her a beer, and they knocked their cans together. "To Adam!"

Cardin began talking to Adam, chuckling all the while. "So, Adam, with you getting out and everything, we kinda sorta figured- ah, what the hell, you deserve a party. Our way of saying, 'Welcome home!'"

"Welcome home, darling!" Velvet giggled, sprawling herself over the table.

"Because you're a special guy," Cardin continued, patting him roughly on the shoulder. "We wanted to show you we haven't forgotten all the great stuff you've done. Exhibit A- Velvet!"

He kissed her upside down before continuing. "Who could have _asked _for a more caring, thoughtful husband? Making her clean up after you all the time- all your dirty clothes and dishes, mopping your floors- pure class act!" He booped Adam on the nose as Velvet giggled- she was already rather tipsy.

"Class act!"

"Oh, and the abuse!" Cardin pressed forward. "Soap in a sock? _Genius! _That's a guy I want to party with! Internal injuries and barely abused! And lest we forget, Adam Taurus- wife _murderer! _Hanging her up like a piece of meat and leaving her to burn- how could anyone say you don't know how to treat a woman?"

Cardin picked Velvet up and carried her to a counter, where she took a seat, still beaming.

"You ask me, Adam, you've gotten everything you deserve," he smirked, picking up Velvet again and carrying her back to the table, getting on top of her and beginning to forcefully kiss her.

Velvet reciprocated initially- until she glanced to the side and saw Adam's head move, just an inch.

She screamed, struggling- Cardin hopped off of her, and she immediately got as far away from Adam as she could. "He moved!" she screamed. "Cardin... I don't like this. This is creepy, I don't like this!"

Cardin looked at Adam closely- he couldn't tell if it was their imagination, but his head _did _seem to have moved, if only slightly. "Okay, alright, Vel- maybe you're right. I mean, I obviously don't wanna exploit him or nuthin'. Sorry, Adam- I guess we got a little carried away. No need to... make all this harder than it needs to be."

He moved back to the table and began pulling Adam's party gear off. "I mean, the doc said you needed familiar stimulus, so we figured... what the hell. Kazoos.

"Serious, Adam- Velvet and me are gonna do everything we ca to keep you safe and happy."

A light bulb seemed to appear over his head. "Oh, right, cake! You want some cake?" He rushed to the counter and placed a cake on the table, before rushing to grab the ice cream. He patted Adam's shoulder- unwittingly sending him face-first into the cake.

Velvet gasped, not seeing the pat. "Cardin!"

Cardin turned and gasped, rushing over and pulling him back out. "Oh, Adam! Oh, geez! You... uh, you should be more careful! Can't go diving in like that. Hey... at least we didn't light the candles yet!"

Velvet couldn't fight back one last giggle.

XXXX

Maria remained absolutely silent in the police station's lobby- just out of sight of the entrance. Nevertheless, when Ruby entered, the first thing she did was snap and point directly at her, bringing a smile to the older woman's face.

"RUBY ROSE!" she greeted, pulling herself to her full height.

"Maria!" Ruby beamed, hugging her briefly. "Hope you haven't been waiting too long!"

"I DIDN'T JUST GET HERE, I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL AFTERNOON!"

Ruby laughed. "WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU, MARIA?"

"DON'T EVEN WORRY ABOUT IT, RUBES, NO APOLOGY NECESSARY! GAVE ME A CHANCE TO MEET THESE FINE POLICE OFFICERS! THEY'RE ALL WONDERFUL! AND YOU, RUBES- YOU REMIND ME OF A SMALL CHIHUAHUA!"

Even Ruby seemed surprised by this, but before she could ask, Maria continued. "I'D LIKE TO SPEAK TO YOU IN PRIVATE FOR A MOMENT, RUBES."

"OH, OF COURSE!" Ruby nodded. "Hey, Yang, can we use your office?"

"YOU MIGHT ASK YOUR SISTER IF WE CAN USE HER OFFICE!"

The sisters exchanged eyerolls. "Go ahead," Yang blessed them.

Ruby sighed, and gave Maria a thumbs up, which she gleefully returned.

As soon as the door closed, Maria began. "I BELIEVE IN SECRECY, RUBES! I'LL MAKE THIS FAST, I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY ANYTHING IN FRONT OF THE MEN! FIRST OFF, IS THIS A WHITE ROSE CASE?"

Ruby thought for a moment. "Hard to say, Maria, but it definitely looks like the case Amber was working last year."

"I THOUGHT SO," Maria nodded. "WINTER FILLED ME IN ON THE DETAILS. SHE ALSO EXPRESSED CONCERN THAT YOU MAY BE GETTING IN OVER YOUR HEAD! AS A SURROGATE MOTHER, OF SORTS, I FEEL CONCERNED FOR YOU!"

"There's no need to worry about me," Ruby insisted.

"SHE FEELS THIS MAY BECOME A REPEAT OF THE HOPE'S PEAK INCIDENT- I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN! UNDERSTAND?"

"Hope's Peak was completely different," Ruby shook her head.

Maria adjusted her hearing aid, prompting Ruby to speak up. "HOPE'S PEAK WAS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT- I WAS WOUNDED, BUT THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT'S THE SAME!"

"YOU DEFINITELY _LOOK _ALRIGHT!" Maria agreed. "YOU COULD CATCH UP ON YOUR SLEEP, BUT THAT'S ABOUT IT. BUT I SUPPOSE THAT RESTLESS NIGHTS AND UNEASY DREAMS COME WITH THE TERRITORY!"

"What can I say, there's work to do," Ruby shrugged. "Don't worry, though, I'm up to it!" She flashed the okay hand sign to emphasize how good she was.

Maria smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "I'M PROUD OF YOU, RUBES."

"Thanks- but what's this about a chihuahua?"

"FORGET THE CHIHUAHUA!" Maria ordered. "WE'VE GOT OTHER PROBLEMS! AS I'M SURE YOU KNOW, TWO AND TWO DON'T ALWAYS EQUAL FOUR!"

The door creaked open behind them, and Yang stepped in. "We just thought you oughtta know, we can hear _everything _you two are saying."

"We're through the- er, _confidential _stuff," Ruby muttered through her facepalm. "Come on in."

"WHY NOT INVITE HER IN, WE'RE THROUGH THE CONFIDENTIAL STUFF!"

Yang rolled her eyes as Maria produced an envelope. "THIS ANONYMOUS LETTER WAS SENT TO THE GUILD- THE ONLY ADDRESS WAS YOUR NAME! LOOKS FAMILIAR, DOESN'T IT?"

Ruby held the letter as if afraid it would blow up at any moment. She tore it open and unfolded the paper inside.

_Pawn to K-4._

"A chess play?" Yang asked inquisitively.

"LOOKS LIKE A CHESS PLAY!" Maria put in helpfully.

"An opening move from Emerald Sustrai," Ruby whispered gravely. She glanced at Maria out of the corner of her eye. "EMERALD SUSTRAI."

Maria nodded. "WE'LL HAVE TO WATCH YOUR BACK FROM NOW ON," she determined.

XXXX

That night, Willow welcomed Nichole into her office. "Thank you for coming, Nichole. With Jacques still out of town, I need all the help I can get. Allow me to say that... I've become rather more sympathetic to your situation in the past few days."

"Thank you, Willow," Nichole smiled, sitting down on the sofa, just under the white weasel. "And the confidence- I really appreciate it all."

"Were it not for your indictment, I'd be fully willing to return you to full duty," Willow nodded. "For now, my prime concern is... are you okay?"

"Absolutely," Nichole nodded. Perhaps she'd have sounded more convincing if she hadn't taken the weasel off its natural position and begun stroking it as if it were alive.

Willow ignored the odd behavior. "We've taken a payment from the Atlesians for Hienton, but now we've got a group from Anima looking to get involved. That's actually where Jacques is now. It falls to me to take their representative to dinner. Our goal is to buy some time for Jacques to conduct as thorough an investigation as he can."

Nichole snapped her fingers. "Step one- resurvey the land. There _was _just a fire, after all. Make as big a deal as you can- inspectors, government from as many levels as you can get- anything until Jacques gets back. Bounce some money back and forth between dummy corporations, worst come to worst, have some drama with one of those companies contesting the contracts- play it right, you could even come out a hero."

Willow's eyes widened, then she smirked. Then, she laughed. "Now, _that _is the woman I remember!"

XXXX

Yang headed to the Haven Inn- she had to move quick, they'd be interrogating Torchwick soon. She arrived to find a bat faunus helping Blake pack her things. "Blake?"

"Oh, Yang!" Blake greeted, eyes wide. "I don't think you've met my assistant, have you? Mr. Fajardo?"

"Pleased to meet you," Fajardo nodded, shaking her hand. "I'll get these cases to the car."

"What's going on?" Yang asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

"I'm leaving," Blake explained regretfully.

"Where? Why?" Yang asked, panic rising within her.

Blake looked up at her sadly. "Yang..."

"Blake?" Yang approached her and caressed her face.

"I want... to stay here, with you, and be everything you want me to be."

"Then stay!" Yang pleaded.

"The mill is gone," Blake shook her head. "I sold the land... it's over. I'm going back to Menagerie."

More out of desperation than anything, Yang pulled Blake into a kiss- a kiss only broken when Fajardo reentered.

"I'm sorry," Blake apologized one last time. "Please... don't think badly of me."

"One more minute alone, if you would, Mr. Fajardo," Yang more ordered than requested. Fajardo shrugged, then turned back around.

"Blake... you can't leave!"

"Are you saying that as the sheriff?"

"No."

Tears began to leak from Blake's eyes. "It's best if you... forget about me."

"But I love you!"

Blake had been heading to the door, but this prompted her to turn around. They made eye contact, tears in both eyes... then Blake turned again, and was gone.

XXXX

"So, Mr. Wu Ya, would you like an after dinner drink?" Willow offered in the Gold Room, as a man played violin on a small stage.

"No... thank you. You have my check for five million. _I _have nothing. _Why?_"

Willow took a deep breath. "Well, Mr. Ya, I know so little about you. This is a small community- I must be careful, and sensitive to local concerns. Particularly the impact that this project will have."

Wu Ya's eyes narrowed. "You waste my time. We will withdraw."

Damage control time. "Please, Mr. Ya, I must ask you to consider my position. The fire at the mill created several unforeseen consequences- physical, psychic, and financial. As a civic leader of this community, it is my duty to help foster the healing process."

Wu Ya leaned forward, a very unamused look upon his face. "I know about fire. My parents died at Kuroyuri."

A grimace crossed Willow's face- Kuroyuri, the Animanian city destroyed by the Nuckelevee- the first and only nuclear bomb deployed in war.

"I am very sorry," she whispered.

"_Sisters, sisters!_

_There were never such devoted sisters!"_

Willow groaned- it seemed Nichole was having another episode, seizing the microphone on stage. "Excuse me," she whispered to Wu Ya as she headed up to try and stop her. Wu Ya, meanwhile, crossed to the bar.

Nichole did not stop when Willow confronted her- instead, she pulled Willow into her song.

_Sisters, sisters!_

_There were never such devoted sisters!_

_Never had to have a chaperon, no sir!_

_I'm here to keep my eye on her!_

_Caring, sharing!_

_Every little thing that we are wearing!_

_When a certain gentleman arrives from Rome,_

_She wore the dress and I stayed home!_

_All kinds of weather,_

_We stick together,_

_Thesame in the rain or sun!_

_Two different faces,_

_But in tight places,_

_We think and we act as one!_

_Those who've seen us_

_Know that not a thing can come between us!_

_Many men have tried to split us up but nobody can!_

_Lord help the mister_

_Who comes between me and my sister! _

_And Lord help the sister who comes between me and my man!_

"_White Christmas!_" Tai chuckled, turning from his position at the bar. He smiled at Wu Ya. "You like musicals?"

Wu Ya was oddly stiff as he turned to meet Tai. "No."

"Not even _Chess?_ Some of the best music I've ever heard right there."

"I am a survivor- I find adherence to fantasy troubling... and unreasonable."

"If you say so," Tai shrugged. Abruptly, he narrowed his eyes at Wu Ya, as if he'd just come to a major revelation. "You're... not from around here, are you?"

"...No."

"Can I buy you a sake?"

"...No, thank you."

Tai shrugged, and gave it a moment before turning back. "How about some nice cold milk?"

XXXX

"Okay, deal!" Torchwick more asked than anything- he seemed to be growing desperate. "I'll tell you anything you want, just give me my medicine! I can feel him coming!"

"Him?" Yang asked.

"LUSUS NATURAE!" Maria reiterated.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Roman, do you suffer from schizophrenia? Dissociative Identity Disorder?"

Torchwick groaned, seemingly fighting some great internal battle. "Too late... too late!"

Ruby narrowed her eyes and produced a sketch of Cindy. "You _do _know this woman!"

"Not me, don't you get it! It wasn't me!"

"This is torture!" Yang crossed her arms. "Just give him his medicine!"

"Not yet!" Ruby denied.

"WE GIVE HIM HIS MEDICINE, RUBES, WE DON'T GET TO SEE THE OTHER SIDE!"

Torchwick screamed, and began thrashing around as if having a seizure. It took Ren and Fox working together to keep him in his seat.

"That's it!" Yang growled, prepared to wrestle Maria if need be. "I'm taking over- give him the medicine!"

"No!" Ruby shouted, but another, calmer voice intervened as well.

"That will not be necessary, Ms. Xiao Long- I am not in pain."

As sudden as the seizure had begun, it had ended. Torchwick was sitting upright, head leaning on his hand as if everything was perfectly normal. The oddest thing, however, was in his eyes- they had shifted from a vibrant green to a far duller, muted shade.

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded.

Torchwick turned to her. "My name is Arthur."

"And... _what _are you?"

"An inhabiting spirit."

Ruby tilted her head. "And Torchwick?"

"My vessel," Arthur smiled, running a hand along his chest.

Ruby sat across from him, meeting him eye to eye. "You spoke to me, in a dream- you told me about Cindy."

"We were partners, once," Arthur nodded. "How would you say it? She was my... familiar. We lived in a... convenience store. Yes, those are your words. We lived above it."

"The hell do you mean?" Yang demanded- she had gotten over the initial shock and was now just as invested as Ruby in getting some answers.

Arthur smiled up at her. "I mean it like it _is, _like it _sounds._"

"You lived in the convenience store," Ruby brushed aside, "but where did you come _from_?"

"Oh... that's more than I can say right now," Arthur shook his head. "Even if I could... I doubt you'd understand."

"Okay, then what does 'Cindy' want?" Yang demanded.

Arthur chuckled. "She is Cindy, eager for fun. She wears a smile... everybody _run._"

Ruby stared firmly into his eyes- his smile disappeared. "Do you understand the parasite? A loathsome creature, latching itself to a lifeform to feed. Like me, Cindy requires a human host. Through them, she feeds on fear... and the pleasures. I worked with her once... our pact was marked upon my left shoulder."

He began to recite his poem- Ruby joined him, as they chanted in unison,

_Through the darkness of future past,_

_The Magician longs to see._

_One chants out between two worlds,_

'_Fire, walk with me.'_

Arthur smiled, nodding, and eventually, that smile broke into a grin. "Oh, but then, I saw the face of God, and was purified! I broke the pact- took off the arm. But still, I remained close to this vessel, stepping in from time to time, for one single purpose!"

"To find Cindy?" Ruby guessed.

Arthur slammed his fist upon the sketch. "To STOP HER! _This... _this is her true face, but few can see it." He looked Ruby in the eyes. "The gifted..."

He then leaned back, gazing up at something none of the others could see. "-and the _damned._"

"Is she near us now?" Ruby asked.

"She's been here for fifty years now," Arthur nodded.

"Where is she?" Yang demanded.

Arthur raised his eyes heavenward, closing them. "Hmm... she is... in a large house made of wood, surrounded by trees. Filled with many rooms, each alike, but occupied by different souls, night after night."

"Austin!" Ruby gasped, looking up at the others. "Cinder is at the Austin Hotel!"

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism, theories, and guesses welcome, Gamer4 out.


	19. Warning

Gamer4 in. I expressed my excitement that a conclusion was imminent, only for Goodwitch to chastise me. "Sometimes, we must restrain ourselves, and take the time to appreciate small things in life. Coffee, strawberry pie... a poem as lovely as a tree."

_As the night wind blows_,

_The boughs move to and fro._

_The rustling, the magic rustling_

_Brings on the dark dream._

_A dream of suffering and pain._

_Pain for the victim._

_Pain for the inflictor of pain._

_A circle of pain._

_A circle of suffering._

_Woe to those who behold the pale horse._

Chapter XVIII

Warning

The sun was up in the sky, and Ruby, Ren, Fox, Maria, and Arthur were waiting in the lobby of the police station for Yang's go-ahead, sipping some coffee- or guzzling it, in Ruby's case.

"Alright, everything's ready!" Yang announced as she entered, coffee mug in hand.

"A large house, made of wood, surrounded by trees. Many rooms, each alike, but filled with different souls night after night," Arthur repeated.

"Everyone in the lobby?" Ruby asked.

"Yup. They don't know why, but they're cooperating," Yang nodded. "Ren, you got the warrant?"

"Of course," Ren nodded. "I'll be on my way to Ms. Polendina's as soon as I finish my coffee."

"Ren," Ruby spoke up, "Maria told me about some-"

"REN, I'D LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT THE PAGES FOUND NEAR THE BLOODY TOWEL DOWN THE TRACKS FROM THE CRIME SITE WERE FROM A JOURNAL!" Maria announced.

"...Yeah," Ruby sighed. "Sun said Penny has a journal- a second journal of Jaune's, that he kept secret. That's your main goal." She then turned to Maria. "So, Maria I- ugh- MARIA, YOU SAID YOU'RE ON YOUR WAY TO ARGUS?"

"NO, I'M ON MY WAY TO ARGUS! OFFICIAL BUSINESS- TOP SECRET! MAY THE GODDESS OF FAIR FORTUNE SMILE UPON YOU ALL!"

Maria downed the remainder of her coffee and was out the door.

XXXX

A group of Navy officers on shore leave seemed to have found their way into the Austin Hotel, and spent the entire morning marching around the Gold Room, bouncing balls against the floor in perfect synch.

In the lobby, all the guests and staff of the hotel were being marched past Arthur, one by one- Arthur seemed to be growing increasingly flustered. "No... no... no... no..." As man, woman, and child passed before him, with no sign of the one harboring Cinder.

Of all the people to miss out on the memo, it happened to be Willow, who was currently marching down the hallways in aggravation.

She arrived at around the same time Arthur was being presented with Wu Ya. "No."

Before she could even speak up, Arthur began grunting and groaning, thrashing around in a manner not unlike Torchwick before Arthur had appeared.

"Yang! Yang, get ahold of him!" Ruby quickly rose to her feet.

"What is this, what's going on, what the _hell _is going on here?" Willow demanded as the crowd began growing unruly. Arthur let out a scream and fell to the floor- Fox was already calling for Dr. Wukong.

"Somebody tell me what the _hell _is going on!" Willow continued demanding of the ether.

And still, the Navy officers continued their dribbling.

XXXX

It didn't take long at all for Ren to locate Penny's house. He reached up and knocked on the door. "Ms. Polendina? Penny Polendina?"

No answer. Finally, he tried the door- to his surprise, it was unlocked.

The inside of the house seemed to have been ransacked- several flowers had been thrown carelessly around, their pots shattered, leaving dirt and dead flowers everywhere. Furniture had been overturned and, in some cases, broken apart.

He looked up towards the back of the room, to the window looking on the greenhouse.

On the greenhouse's floor was an overturned chair.

Above it was a rope attached to the ceiling.

And dangling from that rope was the lifeless body of Penny Polendina.

XXXX

Jacob Arc awoke the next day to the sound of _Life Could be a Dream _crooning from the record player downstairs. He smiled as he headed down.

"Morning, Jacob," Nichole beckoned him over to the sofa where she and her husband were sipping some tea.

"Morning," Nick nodded.

Jacob nodded and sat at their side- Nick provided him with his own teacup.

"Uncle Nick... Aunt Nichole." Jacob took a deep breath.

"You sleep alright?" Nick asked, flicking through a newspaper.

"Yeah- a lot better than I thought I would," Jacob nodded. "Umm..."

"Something you wanna say?" Nick asked, smiling at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. I've been thinking... I've really enjoyed my time here, but... I think it's about time that I headed home. I'm gonna catch the bus tomorrow morning. I've got a job and an apartment to get back to, y'know. I've got a friend looking after my axolotl, and I can't just keep them both waiting. I came for the funeral, I think it's about time I got back to my own life."

His aunt and uncle smiled understandingly. "We'll miss you," Nichole acknowledged, running a hand through his hair, "but don't worry. We understand."

"You do?"

"Absolutely," Nick nodded.

"You've been such a great help to us the past couple weeks," Nichole agreed. "But you've got to think about yourself, too."

"You have your life, we've got ours," Nick nodded. "Besides, it's not like you can't come back and visit every now and again."

"Oh, absolutely!" Jacob nodded, smiling. "I love this town- I'm sure I can clear up some time in my schedule around holidays, at least!"

"Exactly," Nichole laughed. "I mean, it's just Argus- it's not exactly at the far end of the universe."

"Less than a day's drive away," Nick chuckled.

"And we _do _have these wonderful inventions nowadays called 'scrolls,'" Jacob joined in. "You ever need me, you call me up, alright?"

"Yup," Nichole nodded. "Everything's gonna be okay. Just remember how much we love you, alright?"

Jacob nodded, tearing up slightly. "I love you, too."

XXXX

In less than an hour, police were swarming around Penny's house and taking evidence, despite the rather open-and-shut nature of the case. Ren was picking up several pages all over the floor- a mishmash from various books that had been kept on the shelf, but he was concerned more with the idea that Jaune's journal may have been torn up.

Yang, meanwhile, had discovered a note clutched in Penny's hand. She placed it on a nearby table, smoothing it out so that she could read it out loud. "'Why did God create a dual universe? So that he could say, 'Be not like me, I am alone,' and it might be heard.' Sounds like something out of the Bible."

"No," Ruby shook her head. "It's from a book- HOUSE of Leaves." She picked up a copy of the book in question, several pages torn out, but she was able to locate the quote nonetheless.

Yang glanced sadly back towards Penny's body. "Poor girl... I'm just glad Nora didn't come along for this one."

Ren stood up straight, a book in his hands. "Found it," he called out softly, attracting the sisters' attention.

Ruby nodded when she saw the first page. "_This is the journal of Jaune Christopher Arc. _Paydirt."

XXXX

Cardin and Velvet weren't having nearly as good a time, as they fought to get through Velvet's bills with the pittance they had been given. Adam was no help, sitting silently and motionlessly in his chair.

"The bills," Velvet announced, "total a thousand fourteen lien."

"And including the insurance money," Cardin grumbled through his cigarette, "we have... forty-two lien left over."

"Forty-two lien," Velvet repeated looking down at the table.

"I mean, it's a start," Cardin shrugged.

"Forty-two lien in a month?" Velvet challenged him. "Cardin, this isn't good- how can I make it on forty-two lien a month?!"

Cardin drummed his fingers nervously. "I can't keep telling my parents that I'm spending the night at Sky's. I'm missing classes right now as is."

Velvet's ears arched in agitation. "Cardin, you said you'd take care of us- Adam and me."

"And I will!" Cardin swore. "I'm... thinking-"

"We can start by returning this necklace," Velvet decided, removing a necklace Cardin had just given her a day or two before.

"No need to go that far!" Cardin interjected.

"I think there is- we need the money."

"You can keep the necklace!"

"And when would I _wear _it?" Velvet objected. "When I'm giving Adam a bath, or spoon-feeding him oatmeal?"

Cardin snapped his fingers. "That's it- Adam! He doesn't need his truck anymore, does he?"

"The police have it," Velvet shook her head.

"Then we'll get it back!"

Velvet sighed. "According to the police, if it was used in a crime, the kingdom takes possession."

"But he wasn't charged!" Cardin objected.

"And _I _don't make the rules!" Velvet pointed out. "This isn't my fault, Cardin!"

Cardin lowered his voice. "I'm not blaming you, Vel- I know this isn't your fault."

He turned back to the papers scattered all over the desk. "...Adam had his fingers in all sorts of pies. All for money."

"The kitchen is missing a wall," Velvet pointed out. "How much money could he have had?"

"I'm sure he did," Cardin nodded. "Look at this book- he wasn't using a bank, that's for sure. He has to have had money, but he was... hiding it somewhere."

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

Adam had suddenly let out a loud, groaning yell, prompting a shriek of terror from Velvet, and sent Cardin to his feet, standing between the two.

Just as abruptly as it began, Adam fell silent, and allowed some spit to fall from his mouth. "New shoes..." he muttered.

"He's alive!" Velvet squealed, cowering behind Cardin.

Cardin slowly walked towards Adam, reaching out and nudging him. The bull faunus hadn't moved throughout the episode, aside from his mouth- even his eyes remained closed.

"Nah... he's still in dreamland."

"But... but he talked!"

"More like a burp," Cardin speculated.

"A _burp?_" Velvet asked disbelievingly.

More spit fell from Adam's lips. "New shoes."

Cardin turned to Velvet. "Did he... buy some shoes recently, by any chance?"

"No," Velvet shook her head. "The only thing I remember is him making me take in some boots for repair."

Cardin perked up. "When was that?"

"Last week."

Cardin leapt to his feet. "Do you still have the receipt?"

"Well, yes- what's going on?"

"I don't know," Cardin shook his head, "but I'm gonna find out. Get the receipt."

Velvet nodded and hurried away, leaving Cardin to look at Adam one last time. "New shoes, huh? This goes well, I'll get you your own personal cobbler."

Adam responded by spitting again. "New shoes."

XXXX

Weiss was finally back on her feet- and the first thing she did was head into Willow's office, where she had a roaring fire going. "Mother," she announced before Willow could even ask, "I know about the Widow's Web."

Willow paused, slowly closing the folder she'd been perusing. "I don't believe I know what you're talking about," she attempted to brush aside.

"I know about the Malachite sisters, and Shane Corman, and Scarlet David, and... about Jaune."

Stubborn as Willow was, she knew when to fold them. "Very well... and what of it?"

"I was there. I saw you and Father. I'm sure he told you about Peach Faron- the girl who refused to service him."

Willow's stony look gave way to an expression of horror as she pieced together exactly what had happened. She looked away, folding her hands and staring fixedly on a bird outside the window.

"I believe I am entitled to some answers," Weiss pressed.

A long silence ensued- Willow seemed to be mulling over her options.

"...Ask. I will decide whether or not to answer."

Weiss wasted no time. "How long have you and Father owned the Web?"

"...Five years."

"Did you know that Jaune worked there?"

Willow's hands were shaking. "That was... some time ago, and for less than a week."

"So you knew!"

"_Yes! _Yes... I knew."

Weiss's eyes narrowed in anger. "Did you... _encourage _him to work there?"

"No! I had _no _hand in his application process! He asked for a job at _From Dust til Dawn,_ Corman scouted him out on his own."

Weiss did not let up. "Did you _sleep _with him?"

Willow did not answer- with the bird gone, she had taken a surprising fascination with her hands, trembling as if it were snowing in her own office.

Weiss allowed her about thirty seconds. "Did you?"

Willow took a deep breath. "I... did."

Bile rose within Weiss's throat, but she had one final question to ask. "Did you _kill _him?"

Willow still refused to meet her daughter's eyes- she settled for slowly shaking her head from side to side. "I... loved him."

Weiss nodded, slowly rising back to her feet, unable to look her mother in the face any longer as she took her leave.

XXXX

"Coco, can I talk to you for a second?"

Coco looked up- she'd been counting receipts when a rather teary-eyed Velvet appeared before her, kneading her hands together and looking very unhappy about something. "Of course you can- what's going on?"

"Well... with Adam coming back home, and all..." Velvet was clearly fighting back tears. "I... need to be there and watch him, so... well, it seems this will be a full-time thing. So... I was thinking..." The tears broke through. "I... I have to quit! For... for a little while, at least. I- I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I promised myself... that I wouldn't do this!"

Coco wrapped her arms around her employee. "It's alright, Vel."

"I just... feel so bad..." Velvet cried into her shoulder. "I love you... and I love this place! I don't... wanna let you down!"

"Never," Coco shook her head, running her hand along Velvet's ears.

"...Never?"

"We've all got our own lives to worry about, Vel. I'll be fine."

"You... you're sure?"

"Absolutely. You take care of yourself, alright? When you're ready, you come on back- I'll always have a place open for you. You can step right in like you didn't miss a day."

Velvet pulled away, a smile forming behind the tears. "I'm welcome back?"

"_Try _and get a job somewhere else," Coco challenged with a smirk. "I dare you- see what happens."

The tears were still coming, but they were of a happier caste now. "I... don't know what to say!"

Coco's smirk turned to a warm, almost motherly smile. "Then don't say anything."

Their conversation was broken up as the jukebox changed from a lighter song to fast-paced rock.

_Listen up, strap in, notify your next of kin,_

_You're about to take a ride, little on the crazy side!_

Yatsuhashi had entered, with Neon right on his tail- she seemed to be responsible for the change of music. "Yats, I wanna sit at the counter!" Neon declared happily as she took one of the seats an spun around in glee. Yats sat silently at her side. "Oh, I'd _kill _for a chocolate shake right now!"

Before Yats could respond, Neon spotted Coco. "Oh! Coco, over here! Over here, Coco! How long have _you _been working here?"

"...Twenty years, in April?" Coco answered, befuddled.

Yats looked at her with wide eyes, as Neon burst out laughing. "Oh, Coco, you're such a kidder, ain't she, Yats?"

Yats forced a laugh. "She just got hired about six weeks ago, right, Coco?"

He looked pleadingly at her, wordlessly promising to explain later. "Six weeks, right, Coco?"

Coco didn't know how Neon could have possibly missed her name proudly emblazoned over the diner, but decided to play along. "Yeah, that's right, but the boss-man says if I keep up working hard, I might own the place someday."

"Go figure," Neon sighed dramatically. "Your parents drag you over to Atlas for a month, you get back, and it's like you were away for thirty years!"

Velvet and Coco exchanged looks of confusion, Yats maintaining his silent oath to explain once Neon was out of earshot.

"Can we get a couple chocolate shakes, Coco?" Neon implored.

"Make mine a coffee," Yats whispered.

"Extra whipped cream!" Neon crowed- then her eyes fell on Velvet. "Oh, you're a little cutie, aintcha? What's your name?"

"...Velvet," Velvet answered, suddenly feeling remarkably uncomfortable.

"...Aren't ya in my class at school?"

Velvet glanced at Coco and Yats, then licked her lips. "I... don't think so?"

Neon kept gazing at her with a wide grin. She glanced at Coco. "Er... I'll get their drinks." With that, she retreated into the kitchen.

Coco kept her attention on Neon. "...Atlas?"

"Yup! They loved it so much, they're still there! They said it was okay for me to stay with Yats!" Suddenly, something seemed to register with her. "Wait- is it _your _parents' house, or mine, Yats?"

"...Mine?"

Neon laughed. "Oh- Coco? I hope you're not mad or anything, about all this, are you?"

Coco bit her tongue. "No... why would I be?"

"Oh, no reason- Yats already told me you two broke up! It's just... I'm really sweet on him. He's such a great guy, you know?"

Neon leaned into his shoulder, sighing happily. Yats closed his eyes in exasperation. "Neon..."

Finally, Velvet returned with Yats's coffee and Neon's shake. Neon grinned as she reached out, cradling her shake in her hands. "Oh, I'm so _happy-_"

The glass shattered, sending shake and broken glass everywhere. Everyone jumped. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Neon apologized quickly, hardly seeming to notice the cuts the glass made in her own hands. "There goes another one!"

Yats glanced apologetically towards Coco, who quickly set about mopping up the mess, while Velvet took refuge on the other side of the counter.

"Must have been cracked already," Coco brushed aside.

"I'm not so sure," Yats sighed.

"Sorry," Neon apologized again, finally taking notice of her bloody hands. "I've been so... clumsy lately."

Coco sighed. "I'm gonna get a towel. Velvet! Get the first-aid kit!"

Neon continued spinning on her chair, finally turning to face Yatuhashi. "Oh, Yats- I'm so happy! I could just kiss you to death!"

She quickly made good on her promise, leaving Yats hoping- not for the first time- that she woke up before she made that literal.

XXXX

Cardin took advantage of Velvet's time at the diner to smuggle Sky into her house. Adam remained catatonic in the corner as Cardin laid things out. "There he is, Sky," Cardin noted, throwing a scathing glance in his direction. "The late, _great _Adam Taurus."

Sky leaned in for a closer look. "And... you say _Hazel _did this?"

"You bet your ass," Cardin nodded. "Hit him with a hand canon right through the window. Miracle the bastard even survived."

Cardin cleared his throat, removing a bag from his shoulder, and began speaking to Adam as though he were awake. "So, Adam, I headed to the shoe store. Showed 'em the ticket- you know what they gave me?"

"New shoes."

"No, no, dipshit, _old _shoes!" Cardin grumbled. He threw an apologetic glance in Sky's direction. "Y'see, Adam kinda gets fixed, can't move along."

"Yeah- he ain't the only one," Sky muttered under his breath.

Cardin knelt in front of Adam, glaring at him. "I know you, Adam- way better than I'd like. There's something about these shoes, isn't there? Some sort of secret."

Adam spit, but said nothing.

"Well," Sky mused, "I know that some people will hide stuff in their boots."

"What, you think I didn't check the damn shoes?" Cardin scoffed.

Sky rolled his eyes. "Just get a damn hammer, Cardin."

Cardin grunted, leaving Sky with the shoes before heading to the toolshed. "Don't go anywhere, Adam."

It wasn't long before he returned with a simple hammer and began banging away at the shoes' soles. As they came apart, he switched to the other side of the hammer to assist in prying them apart- and broke into a grin. "Jackpot!"

Hidden in the shoe's sole was a small tape.

"The hell is that?" Sky wondered.

Adam answered by spitting.

"You really gotta stop that," Cardin grumbled. To Sky, he answered, "Well... not money, but who knows? There's gotta be _some _reason the big bad bull was hiding it away."

XXXX

"Oscar, it's 2:47 in the afternoon. I'm in the police station's conference room, trying to put together the remains of Jaune's secret journal. Penny went to town on it before taking her own life, but from what I've seen so far, most of it is backing up Torchwick's testimony- Arthur's testimony? The One-Armed Man's testimony. He wrote about a woman named Cinder pretty often- he used the name interchangeably with Cindy. She seems to have been a threatening presence from a very early point in his life. She seems to have been a frequent abuser and... molester. He seemed to think of her as a friend of his mother's."

Ruby paused her analysis to bite into a donut and wash it down with some coffee. Her eyes widened as she picked up one page in particular. "Oscar, this is it! This entry is dated two weeks before Jaune's murder! '_Someday, I'm gonna tell the world the truth about Willow Schnee. I'll tell everyone who she really is.'_"

Slowly, she dropped her recorder, just in time to hear a knock at the door.

It was Weiss, looking haunted as she stepped in. "Weiss?"

"I had to see you," Weiss explained quickly. "I apologize if I'm interrupting-"

"No, no, it's fine!" Ruby cut her off. "How are you feeling?"

Weiss took a deep breath. "I just had a conversation with my mother. She slept with Jaune. I don't know the details, I don't know how long- maybe once, maybe for quite a while."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Holy smokes!"

"He worked at the Widow's Web," Weiss continued. "My parents own the place- that's what I found out."

"Willow told you all this?"

"Yes."

Ruby drummed her fingers against her thigh.

"Hey, Weiss- what're you doing here?"

Yang had arrived, looking confusedly between them.

Finally, Ruby came to a decision. "Weiss, keep quiet about this, okay? Don't tell _anybody."_

"I understand," Weiss nodded.

"Go home, and act normal for now, okay?"

Weiss nodded again, and made her exit.

"Alright, what's going on?" Yang demanded.

Ruby met her eyes. "Did you notice, Yang? When Arthur passed out, he was clutching at his arm- and it all happened right when a certain person walked into the room. We're gonna need a warrant- for the arrest of Willow Schnee."

XXXX

Nightfall, and owls were hooting over the Austin Hotel as Willow worked to finalize her plans with Wu Ya. "Good news, Mr. Ya- my husband has spoken to your people in Anima, observed your references, and we are very happy to accept your proposal."

"We appreciate your promptness," Wu Ya nodded.

"On behalf of Vale, I am very pleased to welcome you into the Hienton project," Willow smiled that false smile of hers.

If Wu Ya noticed, he didn't care. "Thank you... very much." He produced a paper from his case. "Contract. For your approval."

"I will be happy to-" Willow began- only to be distracted when the door to her office opened and in poured Ren, Fox, Ruby, and Yang, a solemn air about them all. "Sheriff? What is this?"

Yang glanced at Wu Ya. "Police business. Probably best to talk in private."

"Very well," Willow muttered in agitation, "but I'm in a _meeting _at the moment. I'm sure it can wait."

Yang stepped forward. "You're wanted for questioning in the murder of Jaune Arc- I _think _that's more important."

Willow stood up straight, a furious look on her face. "Is this a _joke?_ Perhaps you should stick to the puns, Xiao Long." She turned to her newfound business partner. "I assure you, Mr. Ya, this is some bizarre mistake."

Yang refused to be ignored. "You gonna come quietly, Schnee, or are we gonna have to drag you through the lobby in handcuffs?"

"Are you people _insane?_" Willow scoffed. "Ms. Rose, you'd best reign your sister in, or so help me-"

"Do what she says, Willow," Ruby shook her head, crossing her arms.

Willow kept her gaze steady. "Leave. All of you. _I _am going to get some supper at-"

Before she could exit through the back door, Ren and Fox had her, pinning her arms to her sides and marching her back through the hotel, screaming protests all the while. "You can't do this to me! You can't _do this to me!"_

"Already done," Ruby muttered, following them out, leaving Wu Ya on his own.

XXXX

_This is the water, and this is the well._

_Drink deep and descend._

_The horse is the white of the eyes,_

_Darkness within._

XXXX

Willow had finally fallen silent as her escorts finally got her into the police station. "Get her into a holding cell," Yang ordered. Ren and Fox nodded, continuing their march.

Ruby watched them go, before realizing that they were being watched. She turned to see Goodwitch, her log in her arms. "Is... something wrong?"

Goodwitch approached them slowly, severely. "Would you accompany me to the Crow Bar?"

"What's happening?" Yang asked.

"...I don't know," Goodwitch admitted. "We don't know what will happen, or when... but the owls are gathering at the Crow Bar."

Ruby and Yang looked at each other- odd as it was, they both sensed something as well. "Something... something _is _happening, isn't it, Goodwitch?"

"Yes."

The moon was high overhead, and wind was blowing through the trees.

XXXX

Taiyang was in his kitchen, preparing a small dinner when he heard his door open and close- he turned to find Wu Ya standing across the room from him. He placed his food on the counter and approached. "Ain't you that guy from the Gold Room? What're you doing in my-"

Before he could react, Wu Ya lunged forward and... pulled him into a tight hug, the likes of which he'd only received from Yang before now. This was followed up by pressing their lips together- where Tai finally regained his wits and pushed him away.

"The _hell _is wrong with you?!" he demanded. "Who are you, and-"

"Since we met," Wu Ya interrupted, "I have been strangely attracted to you."

"You'd better get the hell out of here, or-"

Wu Ya interrupted again, in a different voice altogether- higher-pitched, far smoother, and much more feminine. "Something about your eyes, so warm an deep... blue as the sky."

Tai held his breath, hardly daring to believe it- until Wu Ya removed his glasses, revealing eyes of dark crimson. The moustache came with remarkable ease, and the removal of a dark wig revealed long, black hair.

Taiyang was floored- almost literally. Hesitantly, he stammered out, "R...Raven?"

'Wu Ya' removed the suit and several bindings, showing off her true self, her arms stretched wide.

Tai was caught between stuttering, crying, and laughing. "You... look terrible. Just... just..." The laughter was taking over. "Just terrible!"

This time, _he _initiated the hug, pulling his wife closer and returning the kiss he'd just shoved her away for. "Just _terrible!_"

XXXX

_This is the water, and this is the well._

_Drink deep and descend._

_The horse is the white of the eyes,_

_Darkness within._

XXXX

The outside of the Crow Bar was surprisingly quiet- as was the inside. The same band was on stage that had been playing the night Ruby arrived- a group of biker ruffians, currently singing a slow, sad ballad about a ship that had been consumed by one of the largest lakes on Remnant.

_The legend lives on, from the Chippewa on_ _down,_

_Past the big lake they call Gitche Gumee..._

_The lake, it is said, never gives up her dead_

_When the skies of November turn gloomy..._

Ruby, Yang, and Goodwitch settled for a chair near the entrance, where Ruby quickly began taking in as much as she could. She could spy Cardin sitting at the bar, not far from a man she recognized as Uncle Steve, the old man from the Austin Hotel. His uniform had been traded out for a flannel shirt and jeans, but otherwise, there was no mistaking him.

On the opposite side, settling into a booth, were Sun and Pyrrha, though she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"...You heard about Penny, right?" Sun asked, looking unnaturally crestfallen.

"...Yeah," Pyrrha nodded. "But that wasn't your fault, Sun. It's not anybody's fault- not yours, not hers. She had problems... problems you couldn't have known about."

"I still don't understand," Sun shook his head sorrowfully. "And I don't think I ever will. She was hurt- in a way someone like me could _never_..."

"Everyone has their own pain," Pyrrha agreed.

"But still..." Sun continued. "That house was her whole life, and I violated it."

"To find out what happened to Jaune," Pyrrha pointed out.

"Pyrrha... she's _dead. _She _died _for me to get my hands on a stupid book! Life... it's gotta be worth more than that! She didn't deserve any of this..."

_The wind in the wires made a tattle-tale sound,_

_And a wave broke over the railing._

_Every man knew, as the captain did, too,_

_T'was the witch of November come stealin'._

"Jacob's leaving," Pyrrha confided. "He called me today- he'll be on the bus home tomorrow."

"I'm sure we'll see him again," Sun assured her.

A basket of breadsticks found its way onto Ruby, Yang, and Goodwitch's table, and they wasted no time digging in.

Suddenly, something very odd happened- Ruby heard a rooster crowing, then everyone around her slowed, then froze in place. She looked up in surprise, to see that the band on stage had vanished. In their place was Ozpin, dressed exactly as he had been while visiting her in her room. Even taking the stage into account, he was a towering figure as he stood before the microphone. The light around her had faded away- all the light except for the bright spotlight shining down upon Ozpin as he gazed directly back at her.

"It is happening again," he said, and though his mouth was nowhere near the microphone, she heard his voice as loud and clear as if he were standing right next to her.

A moment passed, and he repeated himself. "It is happening again."

XXXX

_This is the water, and this is the well._

_Drink deep and descend._

_The horse is the white of the eyes,_

_Darkness within._

XXXX

Ozpin maintained unbroken eye contact with Ruby for three minutes and forty three seconds before suddenly turning his head, gazing at something far away. He turned back to her, and she thought she could see a single tear tracing down his face before he disappeared, the lights came back on, and the people around her began moving again.

But not everything was back to normal- Ruby could sense it, within herself, within Yang and Goodwitch, within everyone in the bar, from the guests, to the staff, to the band. Somehow, a wave of sadness had rolled over all of them. Her eyes darted to Cardin, who had just risen with anger in his eyes when he saw Pyrrha at her booth- now, he was slowly returning to his seat, his shoulders bobbing as he lowered his face into his hands.

Pyrrha had broken into sobs, and Sun had embraced her, patting her back and rubbing circles, while clearly struggling to hold back tears himself.

Goodwitch was clutching her log tightly enough to turn her hands white, and even Yang was silently shedding tears. "Ruby... what _is _this?"

Ruby wished she had an answer to give- she felt a horrible sense of loss deep within her, as if something had been ripped from the world, but had no idea _why._

She looked up when she felt a tap on her shoulder- Uncle Steve had approached her, and was looking down at her with sad eyes behind his large glasses. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, before straightening up. He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but instead, turned and hobbled back to the bar, leaving Ruby to ponder as she gazed around at all the looks of pain.

_XXXX_

_The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down,_

_Past the big lake they call Gitchi Gumee._

_The lake, it is said, never gives up her dead,_

_When the skies of November turn gloomy._

_With a load of iron ore, 26,000 tones more _

_Than the Edmund Fitgerald weighed empty,_

_That good ship, and true, was a bone to be chewed,_

_When the gales of November came early._

_That ship was the pride of the American side,_

_Coming back from some mill in Wisconsin._

_As the big freighters go, she was bigger than most,_

_With a crew and a captain well-seasoned._

_Concluding some terms with a couple steel firms,_

_She left, fully loaded, for Cleveland,_

_And later that night, when the ship's bell rang,_

_Could it be the North wind they'd been feeling?_

_The wind in the wires made a tattle-tale sound,_

_As a wave broke over the railing._

_And every man knew, as the captain did, too,_

_T'was the witch of November come stealin'!_

_The dawn came late, and the breakfast had to wait,_

_When the gales of November came slashing._

_When the afternoon came, it was freezin' rain,_

_In the face of a hurricane west wind._

_When suppertime came, the old cook came on deck,_

_Sayin' 'Fellas, it's too rough to feed ya.'_

_At seven PM, a main hatchway gave in,_

_He said, 'Fellas, it's been good to know ya!'_

_The captain wired in, they had water comin' in,_

_And the good ship and crew was in peril._

_And later that night, when the lights went outta sight,_

_Came the wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald._

_Does anyone know where the love of God goes,_

_When the waves turn the minutes to hours?_

_The searchers all say they'd have made White Fish Bay,_

_If they'd put fifteen more miles behind her._

_They might have split up or they might have capsized,_

_May have broke deep and took water._

_But all that remains are the faces and the names_

_Of the wives and the sons and the daughters._

_Lake Huron rolls, Superior, she sings,_

_In the rooms of her ice-water mansion._

_Old Michigan steams like a young man's dreams,_

_The islands and bays are for sportsmen._

_And farther below, Lake Ontario_

_Takes in what Lake Eerie can send her._

_And the iron boats go as the mariners all know,_

_With the gales of November remembered._

_In a musty old hall in Detroit, they prayed,_

_In the maritime sailor's cathedral._

_The church bell chimed til it rang twenty-nine times_

_For each man on the Edmund Fitzgerald._

_The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down,_

_Past the big lake they call Gitchi Gumee._

_Superior, it's said, never gives up her dead,_

_When the gales of November come early..._

Please R&R, constructive criticism, theories, and guesses welcome, Gamer4 out.


	20. Four

Gamer4 in. Goodwitch and I were both starting to get hungry, so she disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with a small sandwich for herself, and a large one for me- I expressed my surprise that she seemingly knew exactly what type of sandwich I would like best, and even the right type of bread. As she was wont to do when confronted on things like this, she changed the subject.

"Food is interesting. Have you considered... why do we need to eat? Why are we not satisfied with just the right _amount _of food to maintain good health and proper energy? Why is it we always desire more and more?

"Should we eat too much, we disturb the proper balance, and bring ourselves to ill health. Of course, it is no better to eat too little- that throws the balance off in the opposite direction. Ill health, once more.

"Balance... _balance _is the key. Balance is the key to many things.

"Do we truly understand balance? The word has seven letters- difficult to balance, _unless _we are able to divide."

"This, of course, has its own pros and cons as well."

Chapter XIX

Four

Sun and Pyrrha hurried to the Arc house the next day, hoping to catch Jacob and bid him farewell before he made his leave. Sun allowed Pyrrha to knock- it took only a few seconds for Nichole to appear, smiling at them as she absently twirled a golf club in her other hand. "Hello, Sun- Pyrrha. Please, come in."

"Thanks," Pyrrha accepted happily.

"We didn't miss Jake, did we?" Sun asked.

Nichole frowned slightly. "Sorry- I'm afraid you just missed him. I just got back from the bus station about twenty minutes ago."

Pyrrha closed her eyes in resignation. "He's already gone?"

"He said you'd be visiting last night," Nichole shrugged. "He seemed a little disappointed, but it's like he said, he'll be able to visit anytime."

"Nichole!" came Nick's voice from upstairs. "Nichole, can you... urrghh..."

Nichole looked up. "Oh, if you'll excuse me- Nicky had a rough night last night."

"Of course," Pyrrha nodded as she made her exit, leaving her and Sun in the living room, which, now that they could see, was scattered with golf balls that Nichole seemed to have spent all morning knocking around with her club.

"Oh, my," Pyrrha raised her hands to her mouth.

"Leave her her hobby," Sun whispered. "Anything to help her cope."

A few minutes later, Nichole appeared. "Oh, I know! I'm sure you could call him on his scroll! He might be out of contact for a few hours, but I'm sure you could call him tonight- I'm sure he'd be overjoyed to hear from you."

"Sounds good," Sun nodded.

"We're so sorry to bother you," Pyrrha apologized.

"Nonsense," Nichole smiled, shaking her head. "You two are always welcome in my house. I was just practicing for a run up to the golf course anyways- nothing I couldn't take a break from."

"See ya, Mrs. Arc," Sun bowed himself and Pyrrha out.

"Goobye," Nichole nodded as she watched them go, before turning back in to her closet, where she began packing for her trip to the golf course.

XXXX

The only thing Willow had managed to take with her into her holding cell was a small bottle of disinfectant, which she was currently spraying over everything in sight- for all the good it did. The police had provided her with some basic toiletries, but she didn't intend to use the filthy sink that she'd been provided with- not until she was at the utmost end of need.

"-smells like a commode in here!"

Willow sighed- she wasn't sure whether Jacques's arrival relieved her, or just made her more tense. The door to the cells opened and her husband appeared, led by Fox.

"Apologies for the wait, Willow," he grunted as Fox opened the cell just long enough to allow him in. "I'm still a little jet-lagged from my swift trip back home. You look terrible."

"Did you expect me to be pristine after a night in these _stables?_" Willow scoffed.

"Well, normally, I'd hand this case over to Nichole," Jacques mused, "but as she's been charged with murder as well, I suppose it is time for _me _to shine. Fortunately, I _do _have some legal training. Let's begin with the basics- did you kill Mr. Arc?"

"Of course not!" Willow shouted, affronted at the very idea.

"Of course, of course," Jacques raised his hands. "I had to ask." He produced a pipe, filled it, and lit it.

"How soon can you get me out of here?" Willow demanded.

"They can only hold you for twenty-four hours without charging you," Jacques pointed out. "...Or perhaps... hmm... it may have been forty-eight... or did it vary by jurisdiction...?"

"JACQUES! FOCUS!" Willow practically stomped her foot in frustration. "I am being charged for _murder!_"

"And _I _have it all under control! Where were you the night Mr. Arc died?"

"I was with Raven Branwen."

Jacques's moustache twitched in agitation. "Not the sturdiest of cover stories."

"But it's the truth."

Jacques took a long pull on his pipe. "And there's still no sign of any remains? Not so much as bone fragments or teeth?"

"Nothing."

"I presume there's no evidence corroborating your location?"

"It was all strictly off the record," Willow confirmed.

"Well... this will be tricky. I'll get back to you."

Soon enough, Jacques was being shown back out, leaving Willow to lean back on her bed. Strange... something about this bed reminded her of her days in college, when one of the most desirable boys in the school had entered her dorm and danced for her upon her carpet for a solid four minutes before taking her virginity. She had to wonder how things may have gone if she'd remained with him, rather than getting involved with Jacques.

XXXX

"-but I'm sure you remember the time my toe turned purple, so I took a bath in baking soda, and-"

Fox raised his eyebrows as he entered the police station's lobby to find Nora lugging several stuffed toys around as a woman who could practically be her double followed, cradling a baby in her arms.

"Hey, Fox," Nora greeted sullenly. "I... is Ren around?"

"Oh!" Nora's sister beamed. "You're that black guy Nora told me about- Wolf, or something like that?"

"Fox," Fox corrected, already finding this woman annoying.

"Fox- good to meetcha! So sorry- I'm sure you must hate us white people after everything we've done to you!"

Fox sighed deeply. "...Some of my best friends are white," he grunted.

Nora looked ready to facepalm- if it weren't for the several stuffed animals in the way. "...Ren?"

"I'll find him," Fox promised, eagerly jumping on the chance to leave the room.

The baby started crying, prompting Nora's sister to head to a nearby chair and gently rock her, shushing and cooing as Nora followed.

XXXX

"Oscar," Ruby announced as she and Yang headed through te Austin Hotel, "It's 10:30, and Yang and I just finished talking with Torch- er, Art- er, the One-armed Man. He's recovering from his fit yesterday, but still needs a few more, according to the doctor. In another time, he could have been a seer, a shaman, a priest. Go figure- in our world, he's a shoe salesman living among the shadows."

They turned the corner into the hotel's lobby- where they found Nichole tapdancing to music only she could hear, using a golf club in place of a cane. As often seemed to be the case at the hotel, nobody was paying her much mind as she danced her way around the large room.

A thought occurred to Ruby. "Yang... has anyone told her about... y'know... Willow?"

"Doesn't look like it," Yang shook her head. "Best take care of that now..."

She stepped forward and cut Nichole off. "Oh- sorry, Yang- just having a little fun."

"Nothing to arrest you for there," Yang nodded. "But... I'm sorry. I don't want you to hear this from... anybody else. We've arrested Willow Schnee for Jaune's murder.

Nichole's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "W...Willow?"

"Yeah- we haven't charged her yet, but we're holding her."

"That... that doesn't make sense! There must be some mistake- I know she's cold, but _murder-"_

Yang shook her head, leaving Nichole blinking in surprise. "But... but what about Corsac-"

"It wasn't him," Yang shook her head again.

Nichole looked somehow even more crushed. "Not him... _Willow... _you... is your case strong?"

"Pretty damn," Yang nodded.

Nichole's knuckles turned white around her golf club. "Oh, _God..._"

Ruby stepped forward in concern, but Yang raised her hand.

Nichole took a deep breath. "...The law will handle this."

"That we will," Yang assured her, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you... for telling me," Nichole nodded before turning and making her way to the exit. She moved slowly, jerkily, and had to hold out an arm to steady herself at one point.

Ruby watched her go. "Hmm... Yang, go ahead- I'll catch up with you."

She stepped out into the hall Nichole had just entered and found her sobbing in a corner. "Nichole?" she asked.

"Y-yes?" Nichole forced out.

"Do you remember anything odd about Willow around the time that Jaune died?"

"I... not right now," Nichole shook her head. "But... don't worry. If I... remember anything... you'll be the first to know..."

"Thanks."

XXXX

Willow and Jacques were taken into an interrogation room, where Michelle Wukong had already donned some plastic gloves. "Don't worry, Mrs. Schnee- this won't hurt a bit!" she smiled reassuringly. Jacques wrinkled his nose at her, but Willow simply sighed in resignation.

"I protest! This is unjust treatment of my client!" Jacques spoke up.

"Overruled," Yang said firmly. "Michelle, continue."

Michelle grabbed Willow's hand and pricked her finger with a small needle, collecting a sample of blood before allowing her to raise the finger to her mouth.

"Alright, I'll get back to you in a couple hours," Michelle assured Ruby and Yang before making her exit.

"I demand that Willow be released or charged!" Jacques roared. "I have practiced law for many years, and never before have I been witness to such-"

Ruby interrupted on her sister's behalf. "Jacques Schnee, Atlas University, 774. Graduated last in a class of 142. Passed the bar after two failed attempts. Lost your license to practice in Vacuo, Mistral, and three provinces of Vytal."

A vein was popping on Jacques's forehead- he struggled to put his anger into words, but was mostly coming out as furious spluttering.

Yang threw a wide-eyed glance at Ruby, who flashed her a grin before turning back to the Schnees.

"_I _am not the one on trial here!" Jacques finally forced out.

"True," Ruby nodded, producing Jaune's journal as she took a seat across from Willow. "So, _Willow... _do you know what this is?"

"A book," Jacques whispered in his wife's ear.

"A book," Willow affirmed, rolling her eyes.

"Take a closer look," Ruby instructed, opening it up and turning it so Willow could read.

She only took a cursory glance at it. "A journal, then, or diary."

Ruby took the journal back. "We already know about the Widow's Web. Jaune knew, too." She turned to one page in particular, and read out, "'Someday, I'm gonna tell the world the truth about Willow Schnee. I'll tell everyone who she really is.' But... he never _got _that chance, did he?"

Willow refused to meet her eyes.

Ruby kept gazing at her anyways. "Come on, Willow, we're all adults here. We all know what Jaune could be like sometimes- things got out of control. He became a threat- to you... to your business... to your family..."

Willow's eyes began to narrow. "You are straying far from the line, Ms. Rose."

"Maybe so," Ruby shrugged. "Maybe you _don't _have anything to hide. But Jaune seemed to think you did."

Willow burst. "YOU CANNOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS! YOU CAN'T, YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"_SIT DOWN!_" Yang ordered in her loudest, most authoritative tone.

Willow continued glaring at Ruby, but returned to her seat.

Jacques hardly seemed any happier. "I demand a moment alone with my client."

"Fine by me," Ruby shrugged, ushering Yang out the door.

The second they were alone, Jacques turned his anger on Willow. "You _cannot _blurt out a confession like that, Willow! Our options are dwindling as is!"

"Well, what's _your _plan, Jacques!" Willow threw her arms in the air.

Jacques narrowed his eyes. "Step one... find you a better lawyer."

XXXX

Cardin spent the previous night tearing through his house in search of a taper recorder, only to find nothing. This morning, he had gone up to an old electronic store that still carried such things and managed to find one for a decent price- he was now sitting in Velvet's kitchen, playing the tape back at last.

"_I suppose we must beg to differ in our career choices. We don't have to _like _working together, we merely have to do it. One last job- burn down the Belladonna sawmill. A clear act of arson."_

"_All you had to say was 'Belladonna.' The money?"_

"_Ten thousand lien, another ten thousand upon delivery. Three nights- nothing too elaborate, understand?"_

Cardin bit his lip- he needed to make some copies of this. He knew that voice...

"Jacques Schnee... making a deal with Adam. Huh... whoda thunk it?"

He had a pen and paper handy- he wrote down a quick letter. _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Schnee- Think we should TALK. _

As he folded the paper and placed it in an envelope, there was a retching sound from the other room. A weary Velvet called out as she stepped in covered in unnameable brown substance. "Cardin, he did it again. It's your turn to clean him this time."

Cardin grinned as he stepped towards her, placing the letter on the table. Velvet's ears twitched. "What's that?"

"Well, since our cash cow didn't exactly pan out like we thought it would, I've decided to pursue a career in business," Cardin explained, standing behind her and gently rubbing her shoulders.

"Like a salesman?"

"Nah, I'm thinkin' more... executive."

"You don't say?" Velvet had her doubts, but when push came to shove, she honestly _did _think Cardin could do anything he set his mind to...

"I _do _say," Cardin nodded.

She smiled. "That sounds great!"

"I'm gonna swing this, Vel, and I'm gonna getcha whatever you want."

"A full-time nanny would be a good start," Velvet mused, grabbing a cloth to wipe her face off.

Cardin pretended to muse. "Hmm... I could go for a Mistralian maid myself."

Velvet giggled. "Cardin!"

Such was the cue for some more lip-locking.

XXXX

Coco had just finished putting a meal together for Nolan Porfirio when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a long time. "Hey, there, Junior."

She looked up in surprise. "Oh- Mom!"

She smiled- then that smile vanished as her mother reminded her _why _it had been so long. "I hope those are real potatoes, not flakes."

"...Real potatoes," Coco assured her through teeth that were suddenly clenched.

"I see... excuse me."

Her mother grabbed a fork and helped herself to a small bite of Nolan's mashed potatoes- Nolan's response was a look of shock and betrayal.

Coco sighed deeply as her mother swallowed. "It's a... nice surprise to see you in town," she forced.

"Not as nice a surprise as those potatoes- they're actually pretty good," her mother praised. "Now, where's Prince Charming?"

"Hazel's out," Coco muttered.

"I see."

Coco bit her lip. "Look... if you don't mind me asking... what're you doing here?"

Her mother smiled. "I want to introduce you to my new husband."

Coco's eyes were drawn to the man behind her mother, whom she hadn't been paying much attention too before. He had neat black hair with a matching rough beard and moustache.

Coco's smile was becoming more and more forced. "...Husband?"

"Mike, this is my daughter- Coco Adele, Jr!" her mother pronounced.

"Nice to meet you," Mike smiled, extending a hand, which Coco reluctantly accepted.

"We're on honeymoon," her mother explained.

"Is it alright if I get some coffee?" Mike requested.

Coco nodded curtly, turning and going to get it.

"Nice girl," Mike smiled, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Darling," Coco Adele Sr nodded offhandedly. To her daughter, she added, "Michael Watts- a financial analyst. I love what you've done with the diner, by the way. The flowers a nice touch."

"I can see why you passed your name on," Mike grinned. "She's got all your beauty."

Coco Sr motioned for Mike to give her and her daughter some time alone- suddenly, he remembered that he had some calls to make, allowing Sr to follow Jr behind the counter.

"Your fashion sense is as good as ever- that uniform truly compliments you."

Coco bit her tongue. "Look... not trying to be rude, but how long are you staying?"

"A couple of days," Sr shrugged. "Mike wanted to see the countryside. Why do you ask?"

"Just... wish I got a heads-up, is all."

"I didn't want you to fuss- for all the good that did. What's wrong, Jr?"

Coco sighed. "Nothing- there's just a big-name food critic coming- right as I'm short on help."

"A food critic, you say?" Sr's eyes widened with interest. "Well, that explains why the place looks so nice."

"I hope to spend some more time with you," Mike smiled, rejoining the conversation. "Coco, it would probably be best if we checked in, now..."

"Of course," Sr nodded. "Jr, we'll be at the Austin Hotel. Tell Hazel I'm sorry we missed him."

"Glad to meet you," Mike repeated before the two of them took their leave.

XXXX

Roman Torchwick had finally slipped into a deep sleep at ten o'clock. Around noon, the nurse overseeing him jumped when she heard him beginning to grunt and groan- the stump where his left arm had once been was twitching violently.

His eyes opened wide. "Cindy... I _smell _you!"

He blinked and shook his head before turning to the nurse. "Sorry to trouble you, but... could I get some water?"

"Of course," she nodded, turning and heading into the bathroom.

She returned to find Torchwick missing- until he slammed a large book into the back of her head, dropping her to the ground. "Sorry, m'dear, but sometimes, needs must."

With that, he was out the window.

XXXX

"Apologies, Coco- I'm rather late today."

Coco didn't even turn to look as Hazel finally entered through the door, immediately stepping behind the counter and getting into uniform. Her voice was scathing as she replied, "Yeah, forty-eight hours late. A simple mistake, anyone could make it."

"Again, apologies- I had business to take care of."

Coco turned on him, removing her shades entirely so he could see her glare. "Hazel, _this _is business. Right here. Business is a place you come to come hell or high water, whether you feel like it or not."

"Coco-"

"Don't even _try _to sweet-talk me right now, Hazel. I'm _this _close to telling you to walk out that door and not come back."

"Please- hear me out. You know that I've made poor decisions- as a result, there are people out there eager to see me fail. Any effort to fight them merely begets more trouble. Try though I might to escape, there's always someone faster. Everything I'm doing... is in an effort to keep my head above water."

Coco crossed her arms. "Maybe someday, you'll think to just ask for a little help."

"Perhaps so," Hazel agreed. "I... ran into your mother earlier."

Coco froze. "...And?"

"She invited us to dinner with her and her new husband- tonight, 8:30."

Coco bit her lip. "Don't tell me-"

"Yes, I told her we'd be there."

XXXX

Taiyang entered the Police Station and headed right to his daughter's office to find her watching a bird through her window. "Yang?"

"Oh- Dad!" Yang greeted him with a smile. "What's up?"

"Looks like I oughtta be asking you that- whatcha got in your sights?"

"A pileated woodpecker, according to that book Blake got me."

Tai crossed to the window and peered out. "Pileated, huh?"

"Yeah- you can tell by the red crest."

"Nice," Tai smiled, before turning to her. "Yang... Blake's gone."

"Yeah... I know."

Tai shook his head sadly. "I came home late last night, and she was just... gone. A note on the table- no explanations, no goodbyes. It was... horribly familiar."

"She sold the mill to the Schnees," Yang whispered.

"Not exactly..."

Yang patted her father on the shoulder. "Look, you don't have to explain anything to me."

Tai took a deep breath. "She was like... another daughter to me. There. I said it. I loved her like my own daughter. No offense, of course."

"None taken," Yang smiled wistfully. "I loved her... romantically. I was there- I watched her assistant pack her bags into her car."

"Assistant?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah- from Menagerie, I'm guessing. Never saw him before."

"...What did he look like?"

Yang was growing curious. "He was... a bat faunus. Brown hair, goatee."

"Oh- that was her cousin, Landis."

It was Yang's turn to raise an eyebrow. "She said he was her assistant- Mr. Fajardo."

The Xiao Longs gazed at each other nervously. "Yang... I have a bad feeling about this."

Yang's eyes narrowed. "Yeah... so do I."

"Yang!"

Ruby was there, looking frenzied. "Yang! Dad! Torchwick's gone missing- he knocked the nurse out!"

Yang closed her eyes, cursing silently. "Sorry, Dad, we gotta take care of this. Torchwick's a key witness. Don't worry, Rubes, he won't get far."

Tai watched as his daughters took off out the door. He made his own way across the lobby towards the holding cells, paying no mind as Ren entered, starting when he saw Nora. "Nora- you're back!"

Nora was watering the plants as she cradled her nephew. Ren gazed at the baby, then up to her. "Nora... we need to talk."

XXXX

Tai entered the holding cells- sure enough, there was Willow, lying on the bed. "Hello, Tai," she said coldly. "Come in- we desperate criminals are safe in our cages."

Tai was usually one to show more sympathy, but he had none to offer the woman who had so nearly killed his wife. A smirk appeared on his face as he reached for the scroll in his pocket. "I have a message for you!"

"Let me guess- a greeting from the employees of the Belladonna sawmill?"

Tai brought up a recorded video on the scroll, showing an obvious smug Raven. Willow's eyes widened as she rose to her feet.

"_Hello, Willow," _the recording began, voice dripping with mock-concern. "_Sorry I haven't paid a visit yet. You know how I feel about prisons."_

"She- she's alive?" Willow whispered in disbelief as she approached the bars.

Tai could keep back a chuckle that sounded more like a cackle.

"_-Those nights we spent together lost in love,_" the recording continued. "_When was that again? It seems so long ago. It was like a dream. Didn't we spend the night together the very night that Jaune Arc died?"_

Willow dove for the bars, reaching through for the scroll- Tai stepped just out of reach.

"_But... memory is unreliable. For all I know, it may have _been _a dream. After that ordeal with the mill, to be honest, I can't be sure of anything anymore."_

"What does she want?" Willow asked grudgingly. "I'll pay her anything- _what does she want?_"

"You doing okay there, Ms. _Schnee?_" Tai asked with the same faux-concern of his wife.

"_In exchange for my testimony, I expect to receive ownership of the mill and Hienton Estates. You can keep the hotel- I have no interest in it. I'll be sending a representative within 24 hours. Of course, you can turn me away- I'm sure that the jobs offered by the prison system are a significant pay cut from what you receive now, but you're a clever woman, you can work your way back up."_

Tai cackled in glee, hugging the scroll close to him. "Oh, that Raven's a real piece of work, isn't she?"

Willow slumped back into her bed- for the first time in years, she was truly, utterly defeated. "She... set me up. She _set me up!_"

She grew more enraged as Tai left the area- she leapt to her feet, overturning her bed, picking up her pillow and dashing it against the bars until all that remained was a cloud of feathers. "THAT BITCH SET ME UP! I'LL GET THAT BITCH! I'LL GET YOU, BITCH!"

She finally forced herself to calm down as an officer stepped in to check on her- she crouched on the ground, still muttering, "Set me up... she _set me up..._"

XXXX

Ruby was whistling to herself as she and Yang drove down the road, trying to keep her nerves in check. "Don't you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart..."

Up ahead, they spied a car swerving all over the road. "Um... Yang? Driving lessons still a thing at Beacon?"

"...Yup."

"Well, we got a drop- YANG LOOK OUT!"

Yang already saw, swerving to the side to avoid the car running into her. Her eyes seemed to flash red as she turned around, activating her siren as she took off in pursuit.

Fortunately, the car made no effort to escape, pulling right over.

They climbed out and were surprised to find Nichole at the wheel, looking remarkably nervous. "Yang- Ms. Rose- I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, _we're _fine," Yang nodded, "we were more concerned about _you._"

"Oh- I'm fine. Just fine. I was on my way to the golf course- I've been meaning to go all day, I just kept getting held up. I started thinking about Willow, and... lost my focus. I'm very sorry."

"No better time to practice some zen than when you're behind the wheel," Ruby put in.

"True- you're absolutely right," Nichole agreed. She snapped her fingers. "Oh! But it _is _a good thing I ran into you, Ms. Rose- I remembered something! About the night that... the night Jaune died! I was working late that night- with Jacques. He had to leave the room to take a call from Willow- I didn't hear most of it, but it causes some sort of distress between them. Their voices were raised- they were angry. All I could make out was... something about a... journey?"

"You mean journ_al_?" Yang ventured.

"That could be it," Nichole nodded.

Yang's scroll rang, and she stepped off to take it, leaving Ruby and Nichole alone.

"So, Ms. Rose- do you play golf?"

"I've played a few rounds- can't say I'm too _good _at it," Ruby admitted bashfully.

"What do you say to playing a round or two with me some day?" Nichole offered, climbing out of her car. "Here- I'll even show you my new clubs!"

"Er... sure," Ruby shrugged. As Nichole made her way to the trunk, a thought crossed Ruby's mind. "Nichole? You take care of a lot of the Schnees' affairs, right?"

"That I do."

"Have they ever done a deal with... a woman named Sally?"

Nichole glanced at her, her hands on the trunk. "Sally? No... can't say I've ever met anyone like that."

"Ruby!" Yang called. "They found Torchwick by the waterfall!"

Ruby immediately snapped to attention. "Right! Sorry, Nichole- I'll have to see the clubs another time!"

"Oh, of course," Nichole nodded, slamming the trunk closed again. "And of course, if there's anything I can do to help..."

"Just drive safe for now," Ruby nodded, dashing back to the patrol car, leaving Nichole to retake the wheel of her own vehicle.

XXXX

Fox guided Torchwick into the police station, paying no mind to Ren and Nora attempting to talk in the corner while Nora's sister Hella insistently babbled.

"-because people want terrible things to happen to you, y'know?"

Ren took a deep breath, then turned to Nora. "I need to talk to you about... well, my sperm, for want of a better word."

Hella barked out laughing. "Oh, of course- that _is _all that men think about! I remember when my boy was first born, they lay him on my breast, I look down and see him, and I think, 'Oh, God, _this _is just what the world needs- another sperm gun running loose, right? Women beware!'"

Ren and Nora stared at her looking incredibly unamused.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Well... I _did."_

Ren sighed. "Look, I had mine counted twice. The first time, they were all dead. To... work appropriately, there needs to be a ship full of seamen, but for me, there were only three men on a canoe."

"Oh, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that!" Hella cackled.

Ren sighed. "Shut _up, _Hella."

"Yeah, shut up, Hella!" Nora agreed immediately.

Hella rose to her feet, looking affronted, and headed towards the restroom.

Ren took a deep breath. "So, when you told me you were pregnant, it seemed as though it couldn't be me. Again- three men on a boat. But I've had them tested again- I got better. They aren't just three men on a boat anymore- now, they're a whole damn town."

Nora's eyes widened. "A whole damn town?" Her face broke into a smile. "A whole damn _town?"_

She leapt to her feet. "Rennie's a whole damn town! RENNY'S A WHOLE DAMN TOWN!"

Ruby and Yang entered, and she crowed out for them, too- "Renny's a whole damn town!"

They glanced at Ren, who wearily waved them further inside. They glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed his advice, giving Nora some time to cool off.

When she did, she sat down, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "But then... what about Neptune?"

XXXX

Under the supervision of Ruby, Yang, Fox, and Jacques, Torchwick circled around Willow, his eyes wide, his nostrils dilated as if sniffing something out. "She's been near... she's been _very, very _near. However... Cindy is not here now."

"Ms. Xiao Long," Jacques interrupted. "Would you like to tell me why this man is eyeing my wife the way a dog eyes a piece of meat?"

He shuddered as he realized Torchwick was looking _him _up and down as well. "Would you like to tell me why he's eyeing _me _that way?"

Torchwick paid him no mind. "Cindy has been _very _near."

"Cindy? Who is Cindy? Willow and I don't know any Cindies. Why is your investigation hinging on the word of a clear lunatic? Your 24 hours are up- I demand that you either charge my client or release her!"

Yang stepped forward. "Willow Schnee, I'm officially charging you with the murder of Jaune Arc."

"Well done, Jacques, well done," Willow growled.

"Fox, get Torchwick back to the hotel. Keep a personal eye on him."

Torchwick remained silent as Fox led him away, but Willow was anything but. "You insolent nymphomaniac! I'll have your job! You are _finished _in this town! Do you hear me?! _Finished!"_

Ruby cleared her throat, tapping Yang on the shoulder. "Can I talk to ya real quick?"

Yang nodded, following her into the hall.

"Yang... I think we're jumping the gun here," Ruby admitted.

"Whaddya mean?"

Ruby glanced from side to side. "I don't think Willow is the killer."

"_What?_"

"I recommend releasing her."

Yang took a long, deep breath. "Sis... I've followed you every step of the way. I've had enough magic mumbo jumbo. I've had enough dreams, visions, giants, midgets, North Menagerie, and _all _that hocus pocus. We have hard evidence against Willow Schnee, so it's my job to lock her up."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah... you're right, Yang. This is _your _backyard- how often an outsider forgets."

Ruby stepped away, leaving Yang staring after her, wrestling between feelings of sisterly guilt and her own conviction. Willow _was _the killer, she _had _to be.

...Right?

XXXX

Coco Sr took it upon herself to criticize every piece of food she took in at the Austin Hotel's Gold Room that night. "It was rather overdone," she concluded.

"Yeah... mine too," Mike agreed.

"It tasted fine to me," Hazel threw his hat into the ring.

Coco Jr took a deep breath before rising to her feet. "If you'd excuse me for a minute..."

Her mother hopped up as well. "I'll join you!"

"We'll be waiting with bated breath," Mike dismissed them.

He and Hazel waited for them to leave the room before embracing like brothers.

"Michael Justin- it's been far too long," Hazel smiled as they returned to their seats.

"You don't plan on telling, do you?" Mike asked. "She knows me as Michael Watts- if she ever found out I've done time, she'd... well, she'd drop me."

"Your secret is safe with me," Hazel assured him. "I just got out a couple weeks ago. The last year was torment without you. Nobody else had quite your sense of humor. Hardly anyone even wanted to approach me."

"I guess no one knows you like I do," Mike shrugged.

"Speaking of which, what's your angle with Mrs. Adele?"

"I like her."

"Come now, Mike, we don't have any secrets- what's your angle?"

"No angle- I like her."

"I see. What story did you tell her?"

"Mostly the truth- I'm trying to tell nothing but the truth lately. It's... liberating. She's got me handling her investments. I'm out, now. I don't gamble anymore- I go to meetings... to _church..._"

"Church?" Hazel scoffed. "After running off with their funds?"

"I didn't steal from a church!" Mike objected with the air of someone who'd been forced to repeat this mantra again and again. "It was a bank owned by Mormons. Even so, I've paid my debt, and I'm gratefully accepting the clean slate."

Hazel fixed their gazes. "She really doesn't know?"

"No."

"Fascinating," Hazel mused as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'm sure we can both agree that family is the most important thing in the world. We must all be prepared to pay _any _price to protect those we love."

Mike began drumming his fingers. "...Of course."

The door opened, and the Cocos returned. Hazel whispered, "We can talk more later."

"Welcome, ladies!" Mike greeted them with a forced smile as they resumed their seats.

Hazel grabbed his mug. "I would like to propose a toast- to the newlyweds and their eternal happiness."

XXXX

Ruby ordered room service again- strawberry pie and milk. She didn't recognize the waiter- it certainly wasn't Uncle Steve.

She was dressed in a nightgown and the wrappings she still wasn't able to fully remove from her shooting. She leaned back in her bed and picked up her recorder. "Oscar, it's just past eleven at the Austin Hotel. It's a new moon, and there are no stars. Willow Schnee is in custody. We're right at the killer's doorstep, but those last few steps are always the trickiest."

*Knock knock.*

Ruby put her recorder down and refastened her gown as she answered the door.

It was Weiss, looking nervous. "May I... come in and talk?"

"Sure," Ruby nodded, opening the door wide.

Weiss's eyes fell on the bandages. "I heard you were shot."

"Yeah- I got lucky," Ruby agreed.

"And... you arrested mother?"

"Yes... we did."

Weiss spoke hesitantly. "Did she do it?"

"That's for the judge to decide," Ruby shrugged.

"But what do _you _think?"

"It doesn't really matter- not now."

"Did you arrest her... because of my testimony?"

"That was _part _of it, yeah."

"But I helped you, right?"

Ruby gave a small smile. "Yes, Weiss- you helped."

Weiss looked down at the ground. "I wanted... _so much... _for them to love me."

"Of _course _they love you!" Ruby assured her.

Weiss gave a half-hearted scoff. "No... they're ashamed of me."

"I don't believe that for a second. Who could be ashamed of you?"

Weiss faltered. "Ruby... during my time at the Widow's Web, I never... not once, let anyone-"

"You don't have to say anything," Ruby smiled.

"But... I want you to know that-"

"I _do _know," Ruby nodded earnestly.

"_Sisters, sisters, there were never such devoted sisters!"_

Ruby picked up her scroll. "That's Yang."

"Go ahead," Weiss nodded.

Ruby stepped aside and answered. "Yang?"

Her faint smile dropped, exchanged for a look of horror. "What?! Where?... When?...Right, I'm on my way!"

"What's going on?" Weiss asked as Ruby hung up.

"Weiss, go to your room- lock the door, don't open it for _anyone!_"

"What's happening?"

"Just do it!"

Weiss nodded, eyes wide, as she hurried out the door and down the hall.

Ruby got dressed as quick as she could, fastening her cloak as she headed out the door.

XXXX

Yang met her at the edge of the Emerald Forest, leading her in to one of the Haven River's banks, where the police had discovered a large bundle of plastic. Ruby reached out and opened one end to reveal the cold, motionless face of Jacob Arc.

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism, theories, and guesses welcome, Gamer4 out.


	21. Ring

Gamer4 in. I won't argue that I was shocked at this most recent development- to my own surprise, I felt tears coming. Goodwitch was sympathetic.

"So now, sadness comes. And... revelation."

My head perked up- were answers coming at last?

"Yes, but... there is a depression when an answer is given. It was... almost fun, not knowing. Nevertheless... now we know. Or rather, we know what we sought in the beginning. Yet still, the question remains- 'Why?' This question will linger, on and on, until the final answer comes.

"Until the knowing is so full, there is no longer any room for questions."

Chapter XX

Ring

It took less than an hour after the discovery of Jacob Arc's body for Winter to return to Vale, after which she conducted a thorough autopsy before meeting up with Ruby, Yang, and Ren- the four walked together back to the police station.

Along the walk, Winter produced a small pouch with a scrap of paper in it- upon it was the letter N. "More fan mail- it's the same freak who killed Jaune. Under the left ring fingernail- of course. I also found strands of white fur in his right hand, laced with formaldehyde- a stuffed albino weasel. Cause of death, blunt force trauma to the head."

"I've got some calls to make," Yang growled. "Jacob's parents have to know- I'm sure Nick or Nichole can give me their numbers."

"Not yet," Ruby stepped in. "Yang, hold off on the calls- give me 24 hours."

"Why?" Yang asked in exasperation.

"Because in that time, I'll find the killer."

"Have at it," Winter grunted. "Ruby, if I could speak privately..."

Yang sighed and beckoned Ren- they moved ahead, allowing Winter to fix Ruby's gaze. "I'll be absolutely honest with you, Ruby- we've found ourselves on a car gone out of control, and I don't know where it's going. All I know is that the only one with the coordinates is you. Do whatever you need to do- meditate on the meaning of life, brew some potions, cast some magic spells- just _find _this bitch before she gets her claws into someone else."

Ruby nodded, and Winter took her leave. Ruby turned to her sister. "Yeah... I'm gonna find her... but God help me, I don't know where to start."

Ren placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're already on the path, just keep following- don't worry about where it leads."

XXXX

"About time!" Sun grinned as Pyrrha arrived at his booth at Coco's Diner. "I was starting to wonder if you were even showing up!"

Pyrrha matched his smile as she took her seat. "I went for a ride this morning- it felt good. The engine sounded like a thousand people singing the Hallelujah Chorus!"

Sun laughed. "Well, while you were out tearing up the roads, I got you a little present from the store."

He slid a small box across the table towards her- she turned violently red as she realized what it had to be. "Sun!"

"Go on, open it!" he beamed, leaning back in his seat.

She did- revealing a small, silver ring.

"Had to guesstimate the size," Sun recalled. "My hands wouldn't do, and the girl at the jewelry shop's hands were somehow even bigger..."

Pyrrha's hands shook as she slipped the ring onto its appropriate finger on her left hand. "It... fits wonderfully, Sun."

"I obviously don't plan on getting married _quite _yet," he acknowledged, "but... I know I've been a real jerk for a while now, so I wanted to show that everything's cool... and I still want to be together- if that's okay with you, of course!"

"That sounds grand," Pyrrha smiled, leaning forward into a kiss.

Coco, on the other hand, was busy trying to ignore her mother as she brewed a fresh pot of coffee. The woman was sitting at the counter, gagging exaggeratedly at the omelette she'd just been served. "What sort of foul fowl did you take these eggs from?" she scoffed, chuckling internally at her own wordplay.

"If you don't like it, all you gotta do is say so," Coco grumbled.

"Very well- I'm afraid I'm going to bite into a thumbtack."

Coco breathed deeply. "You know, I'm trying to recall the last time you said anything _nice _to me. It's... quite the challenge. I've worked my ass off to make this restaurant what it is, but as usual, nothing is ever good enough for you. At least- nothing _I _do."

"You're exaggerating," Coco Sr waved aside. "Your menus are... presentable."

Coco crossed her arms and glowered.

"That was a joke," her mother pointed out. "If you'd like an honest suggestion, truly memorable omelettes can be made with white veal sausage and morel mushrooms."

"Good, great, I'll get right on that- I'll go pick the mushrooms now."

She glared as she brought the coffee to Fox, who accepted it absentmindedly- he was writing something down on a paper in front of him, pondering over it.

_Why did God create a dual universe? So that he could say, "Be not like me, I am alone," and it might be heard._

He repeated the words to himself quietly- but not so quietly that Sun didn't hear it. "What... what did you say?" he asked, rising to his feet and moving over to him.

"Oh, sorry, I was reading out loud," Fox apologized, showing Sun the quote as Pyrrha approached, confused. "Hello, Sun- Pyrrha."

Sun's eyes widened as he went over the paper. "Where... where did you hear this?"

"It's a quote from a book- _**HOUSE **_of Leaves."

"Yeah, I know, but is that where _you _heard it?"

"Is something wrong, Sun?" Pyrrha asked, expressing her confusion.

Sun read the paper out loud. "'Why did God create a dual universe? So he could say, 'Be not like me, I am alone,' and it might be heard.' Fox... did you meet Lisa Henkel and Cody Taylor? Cody- he said this to me."

"I'm afraid I don't know those names," Fox denied. "This was Penny Polendina's suicide note."

Sun clenched his fists. "...I need to talk to Ruby Rose." He stood up straight and rushed out of the Diner, Pyrrha following behind.

"Wait, Sun! What is this? What's this all about?!"

XXXX

Less than an hour passed before Sun was leading Ruby and Nora to the lot between Penny and Lisa Henkel's houses. "Lisa's the one who told me about Penny," he explained. "She has a godson who said this to me while I was visiting- 'Why did God create a dual universe? So that he could say, 'Be not like me, I am alone,' and it might be heard.' The _same _words in Penny's suicide note!"

"And you think he said it to Penny?" Ruby guessed.

"No," Sun shook his head. "Words were everything to Penny- she was trying to _say _something with her note."

He led her to Lisa's door and knocked eagerly.

A tall, plump woman answered the door. "Can I help you?"

Sun blinked in confusion. "Er... is Lisa Henkel home?"

"Lisa Henkel? Nobody like that lives here, son. I own this house- my name's Kris Harmon."

Sun's eyes widened. "But... Lisa was here! I spoke to her- her and her godson, Cody!"

"I don't have any children," Kris denied.

"But... but he was here! They both were!"

Ruby sighed. "Maybe we should just go, Sun."

"Sun?" Kris repeated. "As in, 'Sun Wukong?"

Sun had been about to protest to Ruby, but turned on hearing this. "Yeah, that's me."

Kris snapped her fingers. "Wait right here, don't move an inch, I'll be right back!"

She turned back into her house, leaving Sun to face Ruby alone.

"I swear, I've never seen her in my life!"

"Didn't you deliver meals here?"

Before he could respond, Kris was back, holding an envelope. "It was terrible, what happened to poor Penny. The morning after, I found this in my mail- addressed to you, young man."

Sun opened the screen door and accepted the envelope with shaking hands. "Th...thank you."

He and Ruby returned to the gate where Nora was waiting. "It's her handwriting," Sun reflected, observing the envelope closely.

"Open it up," Ruby ordered.

Sun nodded, opening it as delicately as she could, and producing a folded paper. "It... it's a page from Jaune's journal!"

"Can you read it?"

Sun looked down at it, then wordlessly handed it to Ruby, who in turn, handed it to Nora.

"Playing some hot potato, huh?" she laughed. "Don't worry, I'm a licensed letter-reader! Hmmm..."

"_Last night, I dreamed about her again- the woman with the pink and brown hair. She calls herself Neo, or 'The Arm.' We were in the Velvet Room, as usual- the room with the purple drapes. She didn't offer me the ring this time, though- instead, she was introducing me to an old woman in a chair._

"_The woman was beautiful- long, black hair, tipped with red, and her eyes... they were silver. I tried to talk to her, to tell her about Cinder- somehow, I thought she could help. My voice... it was distorted. I couldn't say what I wanted- she asked me if I was Jaune, and all I could say back was, 'I know the name, but sometimes my arms bend back.'_

"_Neo got distracted and started dancing, so I got up and walked to the woman myself. I kissed her, and suddenly, I could talk normally again. I bent over and whispered my greatest secret into her ear. _

"_I know it was just a dream, but... _somebody _has to stop Cinder. According to Neo, in my dreams, there's a man Cinder fears- a man named Arthur. Obviously, the woman wasn't Arthur._

"_I don't know if the woman really exists, or if she heard me. But I hope she did. Nobody else believes me._

"_I'm going to die soon- I know it. I have to. It's the only thing that will keep Cinder away from me. The only thing that will stop her. She wants me- I can feel her fire. If I die... she can't hurt me anymore."_

Nora slowed to a stop, her face twisting in pain- nothing to the pain on Sun's face. There was no effort to stop the tears, letting them flow freely.

Ruby placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she faced Nora. "Jaune and I had the same dream."

"But... that's impossible!" Nora pointed out.

"Yes... yes it is. Nora... take Sun home, would you? I need to talk to Torchwick."

XXXX

Torchwick's condition was still growing worse- his clothes had been removed, his skin was oily with sweat, and a wet cloth was on his forehead. "He won't drink- he needs his medicine," Michelle reported when Ruby arrived.

"Soon," Ruby promised. "Arthur- Arthur, can you hear me? I need you to talk to me!"

"This is a matter of life and death!" Michelle emphasized.

"Arthur!" Ruby repeated, pleadingly. "Cinder has killed again!"

_That _got Arthur's attention- he looked up at her, still panting and breathing heavily. "I... hear you..."

"I need you to help me- you were in my dream. You, Jaune, and Cinder. Jaune had the same dream the night before he died. He told me who did it- I need to unlock that! I need to- the answer is in me!"

Arthur nodded, mumbling frantically under his breath. "Cindy and I... when we were killing together... it was a perfect relationship. Appetite... satisfaction... a golden circle!"

"Golden circle..."

Arthur smirked and nodded, raising his hand and folding it into a circular shape.

"A... a ring!"

"Yes..."

"What about Ozpin? What does he have to do with this?"

"Oh, we know Ozpin..." Arthur nodded.

"He's real?"

"As real as I. He knows Cinder- he can lead you to her."

"How? Tell me how!"

"You must... know how to... ask him!"

"_How?!"_

"You have... everything you need! The answer... is not here, my friend." He reached up and tapped her forehead. "The answer... is in _here._" He lowered his hand to her chest.

"I don't understand!"

"This... is a great responsibility..."

Torchwick let out a long, rattling groan, and passed out.

Ruby sighed, retreating into the hallway- Michelle was already preparing some medicine to force down Torchwick's throat.

Ruby stood in the hall alone for a moment, before she suddenly felt her breath grow short- she fell to her knees, coughing. The room seemed to grow imperceptibly darker, like a cloud had passed over the sun. She heard a voice in her ears, frantically calling out to her in distorted, backwards speech- _Dloh ruoy noitisop_-_ od ton od siht! Dloh ffo, yats tup!_

She struggled to breathe... until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and the experience ceased. The light returned to normal, and she felt she could breath normally again.

An arm linked with hers and assisted her to her feet. "Thank... thank you..."

"No problem, little lady," her savior whispered gently, and she backed away in surprise- it was Uncle Steve, smiling at her. "I've heard about you, remember? The milk will cool down on you... but it's starting to warm up now."

He moved away, but turned back at the hall's corner, smiling and flashing a thumbs up before disappearing.

XXXX

"One stuffed, albino weasel," Yang pointed out- she and Ruby were leading a search through Willow Schnee's office, and they'd just discovered the animal in question. "_And _we got the records of her calls on the night of the murder. Here it is- the call Nichole told us about. Look at that weasel, Rubes- _Jacob was here. _I'm thinking, Willow kills him here, then takes him to the waterfall. Case closed- Willow killed Jaune, then Jacob."

Ruby produced Willow's autopsy report. "Jacob was killed the night before last, between 10 and midnight."

"_Right _before we arrested her," Yang snarled. "_Damn, _if only we'd been _just _a little faster!"

"We also have Willow's blood test," Ruby reported, producing another paper. "...O. I suppose it's possible..."

XXXX

After finishing lunch, Ren returned to the police station to oversee the checks on the sprinkler systems- there were concerns that they were getting jumpy.

He immediately turned his attention to Nora when she entered. "Nora, I'd like to discuss the child- our baby."

"...Maybe," Nora whispered uncomfortably.

"Maybe?" Ren repeated.

"Ren... we can't be sure that it's actually ours," Nora pointed out shamefacedly.

"It could be... Neptune's?" Ren guessed, closing his eyes in resignation.

"Ren, I thought you were the father at first, but then you told me about the guys on the boat, so I thought it had to be Neptune, but now that you're a whole damn town again, I don't know _anything _anymore!"

Ren took a deep breath, then pulled out his scroll, dialing very quickly- to Nora's confusion.

"Hello? Yes, I need to speak to Neptune Vasilias- Men's Fashions. Yes, I can hold."

Nora bit her lip in concern. "You're not gonna hurt him, are you, Renny?"

Ren flashed her a small, reassuring smile, before refocusing on the call. "Hello, Neptune, this is Ren- Lie Ren. We need to speak. At your earliest convenience, of course."

XXXX

Willow groaned as she wiped her face with her handkerchief- she couldn't _stand _this cell.

She looked up when she heard footsteps, and was surprised to see Wu Ya stepping into the holding cells. "Ah, Mr. Ya! This _is _an unexpected surprise- but a welcome one."

"You are... imprisoned," Wu Ya noted in that gravelly voice of his.

"A momentary inconvenience, I assure you."

Wu Ya tilted his head, then reached into a briefcase. "We have papers to sign."

"Hienton- of course. But, as I'm sure you've noticed, there's been... a bit of a snag. Given the current circumstances, I am unable to sign any agreements at this time."

"Then I request the return of my five million lien." Wu Ya may have worded it as a request, but his tone made it clear that it was a demand.

"I would love to," Willow spoke through her teeth. "Even better, I'd like to sign the contracts. However, as you can see, I've been incarcerated. On false accusations, I assure you. My husband, genius that he is, is out looking for a better lawyer. And until justice is done, and I am turned free, I beg for your understanding.

"I am in the dark night of my soul... all I can do is search for the tiny, flickering flame within."

Wu Ya stared directly at him, and removed his glasses.

Willow did a double take upon seeing the prominent red in his irises.

She _knew _these eyes.

"..._Raven?!_"

Raven smirked. "Willow. Long time, no see."

"Raven!" Willow's shock gave way to a beaming smile. She fell to her knees and kissed at her feet. "You're here! You're here to save me, right? You can tell your daughter where I was the night Jaune died- with you!"

"I _could _do that, I suppose..."

"You want me to beg?!" Willow pleaded. "I can _do _that!"

"I don't need begging," Raven maintained her smirk. "I need Hienton and the mill signed over to me."

Willow looked at the papers from Raven's case. "Hand them over."

Raven obliged, sliding them through the bars and providing a pen.

"A brilliant disguise, I must say," Willow praised as she went to a wall to sign the papers. "You must tell me how you hid your voice so well!"

"That's one secret I'll keep to myself, thank you," Raven shook her head.

"As you wish," Willow shook off as she returned with the papers. "Here you are- signed, sealed, delivered. Now, you can tell the sheriff!"

Raven accepted the papers and examined them closely.

"Yes... I can consider it."

Willow's eyes widened. "Raven! Raven, it's the truth!"

Raven smirked as she turned her back, donning her glasses again. "Willow Schnee, you are the slimiest bitch I've ever had the displeasure of dealing with, and I intend to make whatever remains of your life a living hell. We've spent our entire lives lying to each other- why spoil it with the truth now?"

"Raven? _Raven? _RAVEN!"

XXXX

Nichole answered a knock at her door to find Sun standing there in a pair of sunglasses. "Oh, Sun! I'm glad to see you- it seems like forever since we had the chance to just... sit and talk. Would you like some lemonade?"

"Sorry to disappoint ya," Sun shook his head regretfully, "but I'm not staying, I only have a minute. The other night, we recorded a song with Pyrrha- I have it here." He produced a tape and handed it over. "I was hoping you could send it on."

"Of course," Nichole smiled indulgently. "He told me about that, you know. He said he loved spending time with you two." She paused. "Hmm... about those sunglasses..."

"Oh, these? Yeah, they were Jaune's- Jacob gave 'em to me."

"Oh, yes- I thought they looked familiar." Nichole's smile became somewhat more forced as she stepped into the living room, gazing out the window.

Sun watched her go. "...Mrs. Arc? Did you know they found Jaune's secret journal?"

"Of course- they found it in his room."

"No, not that one- he had another. I didn't even know about it- you?"

Nichole turned to him, her eyes widening. "No."

"He left it to a woman named Penny Polendina. She... she killed herself a few days ago, and the cops found it in her place."

"I...I had no idea," Nichole whispered, trembling.

"I... wonder what he kept in there. I can't stop thinking about him," Sun admitted.

Nichole smiled at him, and started approaching, only to be distracted by a call on her scroll. "Oh- excuse me."

She answered in the next room. "Hello? Oh, Lily! How are you?" Her smile dropped. "No... not since yesterday. Well, of course- I took him to the bus station myself! Oh- that's odd. I... I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Of course- if I find anything out, you'll be the first to know."

Throughout the call, Sun felt his heart sinking lower and lower. Finally, Nichole returned, looking nervous. "It's... odd... Jacob's not home yet."

Sun flinched.

Nichole blinked, and put on a brave face. "Sun, don't worry about a thing. How about I get you that lemonade- I'm sure they say that two heads are better than one. We can sit back, relax, and see if we can't figure out where that boy went."

Less than a minute later, she had the lemonade ready, and they sat down on opposite ends of the living room, overseen by Jaune's picture on the mantelpiece.

"He... was expecting us," Sun related, not taking a drink- he felt too sick. "Stupid me, huh, taking him for granted."

"Don't worry about it so much," Nichole assured him. "I'm sure, wherever Jacob is, he's just fine."

She rose to her feet- Sun followed suit. "You know, I think I know what will make you feel better- the finest cure for all ills, I've found."

She produced her scroll and started up a song- lighter and more fast-paced than Sun would have expected from her, but it was little wonder she didn't have it on a record.

_Iiiiiit's nooooooot easy having yourself a good time!_

_Greasing up those bets and betters, watching out they don't four letters-_

_Fuck and kiss you both at the same time!_

_Smells like something I've forgotten, curled up, died, and now it's rotten._

Nichole rose to her feet and began dancing. "A little off-color, but it's great fun to dance to," she whispered. "Would you care to join me?"

He smiled, and was about to do so when the doorbell rang. Nichole blinked and put her scroll to sleep. "Stay right there, okay?"

She hurried to the front door to find Yang there.

"Sheriff Xiao Long! Is something wrong?"

"Nichole, we need your help- there's been another murder."

"Oh, God!"

Nichole's sentiments were echoed- screamed out- by Sun's heart.

"Look," Yang continued, "I can't tell you why or how, but we need your help, and we need it now."

"Of course, of course, anything! Let me get my coat!"

Sun watched them go before seeing himself out.

He wept freely as he walked along the road. "Jacob! Jacob, I'm so sorry!"

He made his way to Haven Park and sat at a bench to watch the river flow by- that was where Pyrrha found him.

The moment he saw her biking in, he ran over to her and wrapped his arms tight around her.

She was surprised. "Sun? Is something wrong?"

"Jacob... Pyrrha, Jacob is dead!"

Pyrrha gasped, and raised her arms to wrap around him as well.

"I... heard Nichole get a call from Jacob's parents- then Yang came in to talk to her, too!"

Pyrrha gulped. "We... we should have helped him."

"_How?!_"

"I... I don't know!" Pyrrha admitted tearfully. "Maybe... maybe we couldn't have. Maybe nothing we do matters. Maybe nothing will ever change. What's the point of being happy when the rest of the world is burning around us?"

Sun held her as tight as he could as they wept into each others' arms.

XXXX

Night fell, and a thunderstorm began to brew as a small congregation filled up the otherwise-empty Crow Bar. Willow, still wearing handcuffs, helped herself to a basket of breadsticks left behind on one of the tables. She was pointedly ignoring the presence of Winter, who was sitting at the bar alongside Ruby- she'd already made it clear she had no intention of hugging it out, even if Willow proved innocent.

Yang and Nichole were next to arrive. Ruby strode into the dance floor to meet them. "Yang! Nichole!"

Yang smiled and went to the bar to stand with Winter. Nichole, meanwhile, asked, "What are we doing here, Ms. Rose? Are we meeting someone?"

"Yes," Ruby nodded.

"...The killer?"

"I don't know," Ruby confessed. "Maybe."

Next came Yatsuhashi. "Big Yats!" Ruby greeted with a smile. "Can you help us clear the room?"

"Of course," Yats agreed, leading Yang and Winter in the endeavor.

Lightning flashed overhead.

Willow glanced at the entrance. "Well, well, well, the gang's all here."

Fox had appeared, pushing Adam Taurus in his wheelchair, Cardin not far behind.

"Cardin, can you take Adam over there?" Ruby requested, pointing to a spot near the stage. "From there, keep quiet as you can, alright?"

Cardin nodded, patting Fox on the shoulder. "Give yourself a raise, Foxy boy," he grinned as he took over Adam's wheelchair. Fox watched him go, unamused.

Ruby cleared her throat, and addressed the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, two days ago, Jacob Arc was found murdered by the same person who killed Jaune Arc and Ilia Amitola. I have reason to believe the killer is in this room.

"As a huntress, it's my job to find simple answers to difficult questions. In my hunt for Jaune's killer, I've used Hunter's Guild guidelines, deductive technique, methods from North Menagerie, instinct, and a _lot _of luck. It hasn't been enough- I need something else, something _new. _Something that, since I've got nothing better, I'll call... magic."

More lightning.

"I didn't mean it quite so literally," Winter whispered to herself.

"Is this the part where we hold hands and sing Kumbaya?" Willow asked derisively.

"Seriously, what's next?" Yang spoke up.

"Yang... I don't know," Ruby admitted. "We're still missing someone."

The clock chimed 3, and two more men appeared in the entrance. In front was Major Joseph Winchester. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "I was on my way when I encountered this kind gentleman- he said he needed a ride."

It was Uncle Steve, in his flannel shirt and jeans. He beamed around at them as he hobbled into the bar. "I brought cookies!" he announced happily, handing one to Ruby, then moving to Yang and handing her one as well.

Yang examined her cookie, and bit into it. Her eyes lit up. "Rubes, you _have _to try this! They taste just like Mom used to make!"

Uncle Steve smiled indulgently at her. "Those cookies you like are coming back in style!"

Lightning flashed, but didn't disappear. Everybody froze except for Ruby, as Uncle Steve's words rang in her ears. _Those cookies you like are coming back in style!_

_Ev'i tog doog swen- esoht seikooc uoy ekil era tuoba ot emoc kcab ni elyts!_

She saw Neo, the woman with the pink and brown hair and eyes, dancing away. She saw Jaune approaching her, felt his lips on hers, then, at last, clearly heard the words he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened as the truth was laid bare before her.

Everyone else disappeared- it was only her in the Bar. Her... and Ozpin.

For the first time, she was seeing him up close, while she wasn't lying down. She was roughly half his height- she had to crane her neck to meet his eyes.

She met them steadily. "I have witnessed your words, and hold them to be true."

Ozpin nodded, reaching into his coat and producing her cross, still attached to its necklace. He held it out, then disappeared, allowing it to fall towards the ground- but she reached out and deftly caught it.

The lightning finished flashing, and the others continued moving.

Ruby looked around at everyone, donning her necklace again and taking a bite of her cookie- it really did taste just like Summer Rose had once made.

She cleared her throat. "Willow Schnee, you are under arrest for the murder of Jaune Arc. I'm sure you'd like to speak to an attorney- could you come with us, Nichole?"

Nichole nodded as Yang rose and went to her sister's side.

Willow dropped her breadstick, looking horrified as Fox coerced her to her feet and marched her out into a cruiser. She didn't struggle- after everything she'd been through over the past couple days, she simply didn't have it in her.

One by one, they all filed out. Soon, only Joseph, Cardin, Adam, Yats, and Uncle Steve were left, watching as Ruby headed to the door. She turned back before taking her leave, smiling at them. She grinned and flashed a thumbs-up- one that was returned only by a beaming Uncle Steve, while the rest looked on in confusion.

XXXX

Fox drove the car with Willow in the back, Nichole at her side the whole time. With Winter in the passenger seat, this left Ruby and Yang in a car of their own, where Ruby explained everything to Yang.

_Everything_.

They arrived at the police station, where Yang whispered something to Fox before ordering him to take Willow to the interrogation room. Nichole turned to Ruby. "Ms. Rose- is she going to be charged?"

"Yes," Ruby nodded without hesitation.

Nichole breathed deeply. "I'd like to begin bail proceedings as soon as possible."

"She'll get her day in court," Ruby assured her, before following them to the interrogation room.

Yang opened up the door, then moved to push Willow in.

Nichole reached out to her. "Everything's going to be okay, Willow."

"Damn right it will," Yang nodded- then, in one fluid motion, she shoved Willow to the side and worked together with her sister to push Nichole into the interrogation room instead before quickly shutting the door.

From the other side, they watched in horrified awe as Nichole went ballistic, ripping off her coat and throwing it at a wall, letting out inhuman screeches as she began running at the walls and pounding at them.

Ruby remained calm. "Fox, take Willow upstairs and let her go."

Willow barely reacted to news of her own release. "N...Nichole?" she asked, eyes wide.

"No, that's not Nichole," Ruby shook her head.

"How did you know?" Winter demanded.

"Jaune told me... in a dream."

Yes, she remembered exactly what Jaune had whispered in her ear.

"_My mother... killed me."_

_XXXX_

Please R&R, constructive criticism, theories, and guesses welcome, Gamer4 out.


	22. Passing

Gamer4 in.

Chapter XXI

Passing

_This is the water, and this is the well._

_Drink deep and descend._

_The horse is the white of the eyes,_

_Darkness within._

_Nicholas Arc woke from a nightmare- a crowd of large creatures wearing the skins of men were invading a building and killing everyone inside, taking it over to use it for their own nefarious ends. Those words rang out in his mind, spoken in an unpleasant, gravelly voice, rasping out from the depths of Hell._

_Something was wrong- even in the waking world, he sensed that something was wrong. He rose to his feet, but found it difficult to stand. He had barely made it to the hall before collapsing onto his hands and knees- struggling, he clawed his way across the carpet towards the stairs._

_This is the water, and this is the well._

_Drink deep and descend._

_The horse is the white of the eyes,_

_Darkness within._

"_N...Nichole," he gasped out as he reached the bottom of the stairs, crying for any help he might receive. _

_There was no sign of his wife- all he could hear was the ticking of a clock and the overhead spinning of a ceiling fan._

_He reached the bottom of the stairs and clawed his way into the living room, looking up at the window._

_A large figure appeared before him- a magnificent white horse, standing in the room's middle. It snorted and chuffed for a moment, before vanishing._

_This is the water, and this is the well._

_Drink deep and descend._

_The horse is the white of the eyes,_

_Darkness within._

_Finally, he passed out, never seeing his wife in the bathroom, examining herself in the mirror._

_Tears fell from her eyes, her body raked with sobs. "Please... no... don't do this... don't make me do this..."_

_She looked up into the mirror, and saw her reflection change. The tear-stained crystal blue eyes turned a cruel amber. Her short white hair grew longer, a burned charcoal-black. The suit she wore gave way to a crimson dress, as her pleading lips curled upwards in a cruel smile._

_While Nichole remained in the real world, the reflection showed the truth._

_Cinder cackled in glee, producing a scroll and taking it into the living room. She briefly relocated Nicholas Arc's body- it would only get in the way. Finally, she set the scroll up, and it began to sing._

_Iiiiiit's nooooot easy having yourself a good time!_

_Greasing up those bets and betters, watching out they don't four letters-_

_Fuck and kiss you both at the same time!_

_Smells like something I've forgotten, curled up, died, and now it's rotten._

_She heard footsteps above, and heard the sleepy voice of Jacob Arc. "What's going on?" he yawned. "What's with the music?"_

_He froze on the stairs, seeing into the kitchen where Nicholas Arc's unconscious form had been laid over the table. An acrid smell met his nostrils as he hurried into the living room. "Aunt Nichole! Aunt Nichole, there's something wrong with Uncle Nick! And I- I smell something burning! Aunt Ni-"_

_He faltered when he entered the living room to see Cinder there, grinning at him wickedly. He saw her as she really was for only a brief moment, before he blinked and saw Nichole standing there, holding the same cruel expression._

_I'm not a gangster tonight! Don't wanna be a bad guy!_

_I'm just a loner, baby, but now you've got in my way!_

_Cinder struck as the song reached it's chorus._

_I can't decide whether you should live or die!_

_You'll probably go to Heaven, please don't hang your head and cry!_

_No wonder why-_

_My heart feels dead inside!_

_Cold and hard and petrified!_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride!_

_Jacob dashed to the front door- Cinder caught up and pulled him violently away, tossing him back into the living room, smashing his head against the fireplace. He struggled back to his feet and moved to the windows- he moved slowly through his daze, and his heart dropped when he found them fastened as well._

_It's a bitch convincing people to like you!_

_If I stop now, call me a quitter. If lies were cats, you'd be a litter._

_Pleasing everyone isn't like you!_

_Dance a jig until I'm crippled. Slug ten drinks, I won't get pickled._

_Jacob moved towards the kitchen, but Cinder cut him off and tossed him over the furniture, upending a sofa. She grabbed a chair as she approached him and began bludgeoning him with it._

_I've got to hand it to you! You played by all the same rules!_

_It takes the truth to fool me, and now you've made me angry!_

_Jacob struggled to get back to his feet, but was unable to do so before Cinder forcibly picked him up and- pulled him into a tight, sobbing hug._

"_Jaune, my boy! Jauney, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"_

_He opened his eyes and found Nichole had returned, weeping openly as she kept her arms around him, turning him around in some odd dance._

_He blinked, and Cinder had returned- the hug was replaced by a forced, aggressive kiss. She bit furiously at his lips, his chin, his neck, her nails digging into his back as she moved her crotch hungrily against his. He kept screaming the whole time,_

_I can't decide whether you should live or die!_

_You'll probably go to Heaven, please don't hang your head and cry!_

_No wonder why-_

_My heart feels dead inside!_

_Cold and hard and petrified!_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride!_

_As they kept turning, and Jacob kept struggling, a battle for control seemed to be waged between Cinder and Nichole. When Nichole was in control, she pulled him in, sobbing into his chest in a tight hug. Then her hair turned dark, and she continued her digging, biting, and grinding. He fought with everything he had, but was unable to escape eitheer grasp._

_Oh, I could throw you in the lake, or feed you poisoned birthday cake!_

_I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone!_

_Oh, I could bury you alive, but you might crawl out with a knife,_

_and kill me when I'm sleeping, that's why-_

_The grip moved to his shoulders, pushing him away slightly. He turned his tearstained face to see the form of Nichole Arc- still wearing the dark grin of Cinder. _

"_Nichole says... you're going back... TO ARGUS!"_

_Viciously, she smashed his head against the wall. Once. Twice. Thrice. And a fourth time for good measure._

_Jacob Arc fell to the ground, and moved no more._

_Cinder straightened up, and began cleaning up the room without a care in the world, absentmindedly humming along to the remainder of the song._

_I can't decide whether you should live or die!_

_You'll probably go to Heaven, please don't hang your head and cry!_

_No wonder why-_

_My heart feels dead inside!_

_Cold and hard and petrified!_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride!_

XXXX

_The next morning dawned- Nicholas had been returned to his bed, the living room had been cleaned up, and Jacob's body had been stuffed into a duffel bag in the closet. Cinder broke out some golf clubs and began knocking them about the room. She was amused to see Sun and Pyrrha arive- she expertly gave them the runaround, driving them back out the door._

_She picked up the duffle bag and loaded it into the back of Nichole's car, pulling out and making her way down the driveway._

_She hadn't gotten too far when she began to feel fain. Nichole was coming back. Alright, she could handle a brief delay..._

_She resurfaced to find herself in the Austin Hotel, conversing with those meddlers, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. What distress had caused Nichole to lose control? Digging around a bit in her memories, she had just been informed that Corsac Albain had not killed her boy- rather, it had been Willow Schnee. Cinder fought down a smirk, taking a deep breath. "...The law will handle this."_

"_That we will," Xiao Long 'assured' her, clapping a hand on her shoulder._

"_Thank you... for telling me," Cinder offered before making her way to the exit. The feelings of excitement and victory were so strong she had to hold out an arm to steady herself._

_She grasped the golf club tightly in her hand as she entered the hallway. Her laughs might easily be mistaken for sobs to the oblivious onlooker- likely due to Nichole's genuine despair. _

"_Nichole?"_

_Cinder turned to find Ruby Rose, the queen meddler, standing there, looking concerned._

"_Y-yes?" she asked, continuing her facade of pain._

"_Do you remember anything odd about Willow around the time that Jaune died?"_

"_I... not right now." She hadn't been prepared for that question. Nevertheless, the more suspicious they found Willow... "But... don't worry. If I... remember anything... you'll be the first to know..."_

"_Thanks."_

_Ruby turned back and headed towards her sister. Cinder smirked, ensuring that she was on her own before beginning to dance with her club. Everything was going her way..._

XXXX

_Though, perhaps she should have been more cautious after all. In her excitement, she hadn't been paying attention to the usual rules and regulations of the road- not until she heard Rose and Xiao Long turn on their sirens. She sighed as she pulled over. She loathed having to play nice amongst these creatures, but what else could she do?_

"_Yang- Ms. Rose- I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, _we're _fine," Xiao Long 'assured' her, "we were more concerned about _you._"_

_Fools. "Oh, I'm fine. Just fine. I was on my way to the golf course. I've been meaning to go all day, I just kept getting held up. I started thinking about Willow, and... lost my focus. I'm very sorry."_

"_No better time to practice some zen than when you're behind the wheel," Rose offered._

_It took everything Cinder had not to say something biting back. "True- you're absolutely right." She took a moment to snap her fingers. "Oh! But it _is _a good thing I ran into you, Ms. Rose- I remembered something! About the night that... the night Jaune died! I was working late that night- with Jacques. He had to leave the room to take a call from Willow- I didn't hear most of it, but it causes some sort of distress between them. Their voices were raised- they were angry. All I could make out was... something about a... journey?"_

"_You mean journ_al?" _Xiao Long speculated._

"_That could be it," Cinder agreed._

_Then, a godsend. Xiao Long had to take a call, leaving Cinder alone with the largest thorn in her side. She _despised _this girl. Perhaps this was her chance- kill her now, perhaps Xiao Long, too. It didn't matter if she got found out anymore- everything was ruined. It was already time to go back to the drawing board._

"_So, Ms. Rose- do you play golf?"_

"_I've played a few rounds- can't say I'm too _good _at it."_

"_What do you say to playing a round or two with me some day?" Cinder 'offered,' climbing out of her car. "Here, I'll even show you my new clubs!"_

"_Er... sure," Ruby shrugged. Cinder's heart began to race in anticipation. She couldn't exactly pull out her scroll right now, but she could hum the song to herself. _

_I can't decide whether you should live or die!_

_You'll probably go to Heaven, please don't-_

_Just as she reached out for the trunk, Ruby spoke up again. "Nichole? You take care of a lot of the Schnees' affairs, right?"_

_Cinder groaned internally. Was there no _end _to this girl's annoyance? "That I do."_

"_Have they ever done a deal with... a woman named Sally?"_

_Cinder's heart stopped. Her eyes widened. She struggled not to appear too interested. "Sally? No... can't say I've ever met anyone like that."_

_This changed things- she couldn't kill Rose- not now. This was an opportunity she hadn't expected to encounter for another few years, at least..._

_Before she could turn Rose's interrogation around, Xiao Long ruined everything. "Ruby! They found Torchwick by the waterfall!"_

"_Right! Sorry, Nichole- I'll have to see the clubs another time!"_

"_Oh, of course." Cindre fought down her disappointment. "And of course, if there's anything I can do to help..."_

XXXX

_Dropping the corpse into the Haven River... putting up with that Wukong boy... getting cheated out of another victim... summoned to the Crow Bar... They found Willow guilty, only to throw _her _into the interrogation room instead..._

XXXX

"N...Nichole?" Willow asked, her eyes wide as her lawyer- one of the few people out there whom she might grant the label of friend- seemed to transform into a beast, attacking the room's walls as if she had claws.

"No, that's not Nichole," Ruby grimaced.

"How did you know?" Winter demanded as Fox herded Willow away.

"Jaune told me... in a dream."

"That's all well and good," Winter scoffed, "but I think the courts will need a little more evidence than 'I dreamed it.'"

"How about a confession?" Ruby offered, crossing her arms.

XXXX

They waited for Nichole to tire herself out before entering- Fox quickly slapped some handcuffs on her and tied her to the chair. He straightened up and kept his gun pointed at her for the remainder of the interrogation.

Yang read her her rights. "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

Nichole cackled in sick glee as they all stared at her. "I suppose you're gonna want to ask her some questions, huh?"

Ruby got right to the point. "Did you kill Jaune Arc?"

Nichole raised her head and screamed to the heavens- not in fear, pain, or suffering- it sounded more like... ecstasy. She then returned to a straight face. "That's yes."

"Jacob Arc and Ilia Amitola?"

"What do _you _think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think- I'm asking you."

"Well, ain't that a bummer? I guess I kinda did. Took hours to clean the blood off the walls. I used an axe for Ilia, though. Knives for Jaune- I like knives. Kinda reminds you of Hope's Peak, doesn't it, _Rose?_"

Ruby stepped back.

"Oh, Nichole," the woman in the chair sighed, glancing at her hands. "Nicky, Nicky, Nichole. I've enjoyed you- you're probably my favorite vessel yet. Unfortunately, you've grown weak... full of holes. It's about time I moved along, I think."

Ruby spoke up again. "So... _Cinder... _does Nichole know what you've done?"

"Nichole's a fool," Cinder laughed. "There's a large hole in her brain where her conscience used to be. When I go, I'll cut the last cord tethering her to life. You can watch her go... but not for long."

She raised her head to the skies and continued letting out those screams of ecstasy.

Yang took a deep breath. "Okay... I've heard enough."

She opened the door, and they filed out one by one.

XXXX

It was still raining when Neptune arrived at the police station, explaining the numerous umbrellas beneath which he was hiding. "Nora? I thought... you didn't want to see me anymore?"

Nora sighed. "Come with me, wouldja?"

He still seemed confused, but obeyed, following her into a conference room, where he sat next to Ren, Nora opposite them.

"Okay," she began. "Here's the deal- I'm keeping the baby."

"Are you s-" Neptune started, but Nora cut him off.

"WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT, NEPTUNE! THE BABY STAYS!"

Neptune raised his hands in instant surrender.

Ren had been on the verge of admonishing him, but decided Nora had done a good enough job on her own. Neptune reached into a pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter- presumably to calm himself as Nora did the same.

"There's only one way to handle this," Nora continued. "A blood test to figure out the type of the father. Maybe Neptune... maybe Renny. They can't actually _do _the test until after the baby's born, so until then, I need you both to work with me."

"Of course," Ren nodded.

"Whatever you say," Neptune agreed. "I mean, it's _your _baby."

"Damn right!" Nora crossed her arms, looking proud of herself.

All three remained oblivious as the smoke from the cigarette wound its way towards the smoke alarms.

XXXX

"The answer was right there from the start!" Ruby raved outside the interrogation room. "All the clues were leading to this- even the midget! She danced in my dream- just like Nichole started dancing after the murder! Her hair was two colors, just like Nichole's hair changed color after Corsac's murder!"

"And the letters..." Winter nodded.

"Spelling out 'Cinder' backwards- a signature on a demon's self-portrait."

"Then... what's the motive?" Yang wondered. "Why kill Jaune?"

"He was writing about her in his journal. She _knew _he was onto her- that's why he ripped out so many pages. Nichole was the woman at Corsac's cabin- she took advantage of Jaune and Scarlet's weakened states to drag them to the train car. It was _her _blood we found, not Willow's."

"And Jacob?"

"...He reminded her of Jaune. Jacob had just announced he was going back home- Nichole couldn't stand it, Cinder wanted to relive the experience. Put 'em together, you've got a bad picture."

"Yeah... about 'Cinder,'" Yang pressed. "You said there _is _no Cinder, right? She can't actually exist- this is just a bad case of DID, right?"

Nichole's voice rang out from the room, drawing everyone's attention.

"_THROUGH THE DARKNESS OF FUTURE PAST!_

_THE MAGICIAN LONGS TO SEE!_

_ONE CHANTS OUT BETWEEN TWO WORLDS-_

_FIRE! WALK WITH ME!_

"_I'LL CATCH YOU IN MY DEATH BAG! YOU MAY THINK I'VE GONE INSANE! PERHAPS I HAVE, BUT I PROMISE THIS! I _WILL _KILL AGAIN!"_

"The _hell _she will," Yang muttered, leading everyone away.

They had yet to turn a corner when the smoke alarms went off, and right on cue, off went the sprinklers. Ruby looked around in surprise, as, from within the interrogation room, Nichole's screams turned from ecstasy to agony. Ruby looked through the window, and her eyes widened when she saw a woman in a red dress, burnt black hair, and amber eyes, screaming in pain as the water poured down on her.

"YANG!"

Before Yang could make it back, Cinder had torn the ropes binding her and rushed at the door, smacking her head against it again and again, holding nothing back.

"YANG, HURRY!"

"FOX, THE KEY!"

Fox arrived swiftly, but dropped the keys, fumbling to pick them back up.

"NICHOLE!" Ruby called out desperately. "Nichole, hang in there!"

Yang finally bent down and got the keys, going through them quickly in search for the real one, as Cinder continued smashing her head against the door.

Finally, the door swung open- Nichole lay on her back in the middle of the floor, her forehead dented and bloody- perfectly matching the blood on the door.

They all rushed in- Fox, Winter, and Yang watched as Ruby gently lifted Nichole's head and cradled it in her arms.

Water was beginning to build on the floor- she was kneeling in a clear inch of it, but paid no mind. "Fox, and ambulance!"

Fox nodded and dashed back out.

Nichole's eyes widened, and absolute horror was clear within them. "Oh, God! Jaune! I... _I _killed him! My God, _I _killed my precious boy! I didn't know! Jaune, please forgive me! Forgive me!"

Tears were leaking from Nichole's eyes, only to be swiftly washed away.

"Oh, God!"

"It's okay... it's alright."

"No! No, it's not! I was just a little girl- I saw her in my dreams! She said she wanted to play! She opened me up- I invited her in, and she came inside me! When she was inside... I didn't know! When she left, I couldn't remember! She made me do things- horrible things! She said she wanted lives- others! Others she could use the way she used me!" She broke down into sobs.

"And... she wanted Jaune?"

"Jaune- she wanted Jaune!" Nichole nodded heavily. "She wanted him so much, but he was strong! He fought her! Wouldn't let her in! Oh, God! She made me kill that girl, Ilia! And she said... she said... if I didn't give her Jaune, she'd make me kill him, too!"

"But he never let her in?"

"He said he'd die before he let her in... and she did! She made me kill him! God, have mercy on me! What have I done?! _What have I done?! _I loved him- oh, God, I loved him with all my heart! My angel, forgive me!"

"Nichole," Ruby whispered, rubbing her shoulders and lifting her head onto her lap, "It's time for you to seek the path. Your soul sets you face to face with a clear light, allowing you to experience it in reality, where all things are like the void and cloudless sky, and the naked, spotless soul is a transparent vacuum without circumference or center.

Yang and Winter watched- Yang was crying as well, while Winter kept her feelings within, only indicated by the glisten of her eyes.

"Nichole, in this moment, know yourself and abide in that state. Nichole... look to the light. Find the light."

Nichole nodded, panting. "I... I see it."

"Go to it, Nichole. Go into the light."

"I see... _him!_ He's here!"

"Into the light," Ruby repeated, running her hand through Nichole's hair.

"I see him... my beautiful boy..."

"Into the light."

A smile spread across Nichole's face. "Jaune?"

"Don't be afraid."

Nichole took one last long breath, and lay still.

XXXX

Ruby, Yang, and Winter were all for more solemn than usual as they made their way along a path towards Haven Park. Along the way, they met up with Major Joseph Winchester, in full uniform, as always.

They paused, Yang sitting on a rock, Winter leaning against a tree. Ruby had a cookie in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other- it helped, if only a little.

"She was completely insane," Yang whispered.

"I want to say so," Winter agreed, "but... people _saw _Cinder. In visions- Jaune, Jacob, and Nicholas Arc."

Joseph slowly approached. "Ladies, there is more in Heaven and Earth than is dreamt of in our philosophy."

"Amen," Ruby nodded listlessly, drinking from her coffee.

"I mean... I've lived in these woods most of my life," Yang spoke up again, "but I've _never _seen something like that before. I'm having a tough time believing it."

"And it's easier to believe a woman would rape and murder her own son?" Ruby pointed out.

"...No."

Joseph sighed. "An evil that great, in this beautiful world... in the end, does it really matter _why?_"

"Of course it does," Ruby nodded firmly. "Because it's _our _job to stop it!"

"...Of course," Joseph conceded.

"Perhaps that's what Cinder really is," Winter suggested. "The evil that we all do. Maybe it doesn't matter what we actually call it."

"Maybe," Yang agreed, "but if Cinder was real, and was _here..._ we had her trapped. And if she _escaped... _where is she now?"

Ruby wished she could answer.

That night, she dreamt again- she was soaring over the forest floor, through the trees, along a flowing river, and near a crashed car.

Her flight took her into a clearing populated only by a circle of white sycamore trees, in the center of which was a pool of some black, tarry substance. As she soared over it, she caught sight of herself- a large owl, moving towards a set of purple, velvet curtains.

_XXXX_

Thus concludes the story of asdlkfhapoisegjufpoigd fpaoJ DASZTZESPDIR AHSDEIO;T FAES;OTI SAD;TK AT EVCJHFLKAQWUJTREAYHITADOFIGRA'PJHGR'PaedjgoHIEJASDLFK;J a;ldksfj;lkdajsfa;kdjf;aldkshjfl;kasjf;lkaskdfljhla;kdsh;LKAHSDJFOI;EWPHJDS;KJU;KHLJLKDASFHPAOSIDH;lkdah

_This isn't the way it's supposed to be. This is wrong... this isn't the way it's supposed to be._

_The story is not yet over..._


	23. Stories Around the Campfire

Gamer4 i–dasoi yhpreodsjhf ;iaf ;lakdh rf;k WRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONG

in. I was aghast as Goodwitch described the resolution to the case- a word she seemed to take issue with.

"Can anything truly be resolved? Complications always set in. How many times have we heard, 'It's simple?' _Nothing _is simple. Such is the nature of the world in which we live.

"Whenever we think we understand, believe we finally have a handle on things, a new element is suddenly introduced to make everything complicated once more. So... what is the secret? The secret to simplicity? Can there be a pure, simple life?

"Could it be that our appetites- our desires- are undermining us? Have we set the cart before our horse?"

Chapter XXII

Stories Around the Campfire

Three days passed before Nichole's funeral service, but Nicholas was still sequestered in his house, where Jaune and Nichole's pictures were placed prominently on the mantelpiece. Michelle and Ruby arrived earlier than anyone. "Nick... are you okay?"

Nick remained silent in his seat, looking at the pictures.

Michelle eyed him with pity. "Okay. Can you... take this for me?" She produced a syringe, and was about to administer its contents with precision when Nick raised a hand.

"No... I don't want it," Nick shook his head listlessly. "I don't want to be... high. I want to... be there. In my totality. For both of them. The day I bury my wife... just after my son."

His voice began to crack. "Jaune... Jaune's grave is still new... grass was _just _starting to grow on it!"

Ruby nodded sympathetically. "There are... terrible things in the world. Things we don't want to tell our children about- we'd rather they remain innocent as long as they can. Nichole... fell victim to a greater power a long time ago- when _she _was innocent, and trusting. Nichole... isn't the one who did all this- at least, not the Nichole _you _knew."

"I know," Nick nodded. "It wasn't her... it was that woman. The woman I saw. That filthy, burned hair..."

"She's gone," Ruby assured her. "That woman is gone... forever."

Nick nodded. "...And she took everything I love with her."

Ruby closed her eyes. "Nick... I want to tell you what happened, right before Nichole died. I get that it's tricky to really take in everything that's happened... that Nichole would drug you to keep her actions secret... but before she died, she confronted the full, horrible truth of what she'd done- to you, and to Jaune. It was agony, but... in the end, she found peace. In her last moments, she saw Jaune. She kept saying how much she loved him, and... in the end, I think Jaune welcomed her with open arms."

Nick trembled. "Thank you... thank you, for telling me."

Ruby nodded gently. "...It's time. If you'll have it... I'd be honored to drive you."

Nick nodded, rising to his feet. "Where are my shoes? Nichole... always found my..."

He began to break down again, allowing Michelle and Ruby to guide him to the front door.

XXXX

The service centered around a large dinner for the various mourners in black. Even Cardin and Sky appeared- as did Yatsuhashi and Neon, though Yats was keeping a close eye on his wife, lest she accidentally do something insensitive. At the moment, however, she was content to stand in the corner, staring in wonder at her shiny, black shoes.

Coco had brought Hazel, who was characteristically silent, helping himself to some corn and salad. He picked up a second bowl and headed into the living room, where he spied Coco talking to Yats, and cleared his throat to get her attention. He presented her with the second bowl- she glanced at her own.

"No, no, it's for Nicholas," Hazel corrected. "I think he might be more open to receiving it from you than myself."

Coco nodded and carried it over to Nick, who was sitting with Fei Wukong and Weiss Schnee- the only Schnee to attend.

"Were there invitations?" Weiss was wondering. "Or is everyone just showing up?"

"In times like this, people come together naturally," Fei shrugged. "It's a time to reach out, and bare our humanity. I remember my father's death- nearly a hundred people attended his funeral."

In the absence of Coco, Yats found himself before Sun, looking solemnly out a window. "You ever... feel like the town is falling apart?" he wondered out loud. "Pyrrha thinks this is all her fault. Jaune... Jacob. I don't know, maybe it's _me _she blames- she'd never _say _it. What do _you _think, Yats? Could_ we _have caused all this?"

Yats shook his head, placing a hefty, comforting hand on his shoulder. "Pyrrha will come back- she just needs some time to clear her head a bit. Shadows like these are passing- fleeting, and before you know it, the night is over, and the day is all the brighter for it."

Joseph Winchester arrived a little late, leaving his hat at the door but retaining the rest of his uniform as he made his way towards the stairs, where Ruby, Yang, and Oobleck were holding their own conversation. "Welcome home, Doctor," he greeted Oobleck.

"I am glad to be back, Major," Oobleck returned his greeting and accepted his handshake.

"I'm glad to see you fully recovered," Joseph smiled.

"Never underestimate the recuperative powers of Southern Vacuo," Oobleck nodded.

"And how are the sisters doing?" Joseph asked, turning to them.

"We were placing bets on the brothers Port," Yang smirked, thumbing to the kitchen where the school principal, Peter Port, was in a heated argument with the town mayor, Ryan Port.

"Doesn't she _feed _you?" Peter came out swinging.

"You're just jealous!" Ryan scoffed.

"Jealous?" Peter gasped, affronted. "_I _wouldn't spend my time changing diapers!"

"Those two are a riot," Yang grinned.

"Indeed," Joseph agreed. "And you, Ms. Rose- what's next for you?"

"Please, Ruby," Ruby repeated her usual refrain. "And... well, tough to say. I've got a case I'm still looking into-" _Uncle Qrow, _said her body language to Yang, "but I _do _have a few weeks of vacation time stocked up- might be about time to cash it in!"

"Splendid," Joseph smiled. "For starters, I would be honored if you would join me a night of fishing."

Yang narrowed her eyes, but eased up when she felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder. "Sounds good to me, Major."

On the other side of the room, Neon had finally approached Yats, interrupting his conversation with Sun to ask, "Yats, can you see my panties through my shoes?"

Sun nearly choked on his drink, but Yats simply sighed. "...Pardon?"

"I was looking at my shoes earlier, and I thought I could see the reflection! Do you think boys are looking up my skirt?"

Yats took a deep breath, hunching over and looking at her shiny black shoes. "Don't worry, Neon- I can't see a thing."

"Okay!" Neon turned and pranced away, happy as a clam. Sun took a long drink of soda.

On the sofa, Nick was finally talking to Weiss and Fei. "Sun used to visit Jaune almost every day, you know. You know what they did? One time, it was... it was late. They were watching a movie- they had a big bowl of popcorn between them. They were young, and they made this promise to each other- that they'd remain friends forever... no matter what. A bond that would last through... anything, even... death." He was beginning to tremble again- Fei reached out and took his hand.

Nick nodded. "I need... I need to remember."

Back in the kitchen, Peter was making another play against his brother. "She's _cursed, _I tell you!"

"You shut your trap!" Ryan lashed out, grabbing Peter's collar and commencing a very awkward old-man fight that took Yatsuhashi minimal effort to break up.

"You stay out of this, Yats!" Ryan objected as Sun slipped in behind him and began nudging them away from the food table. "I'm gonna stick his head in the gutter where it belongs!"

Yang sighed- hilarious as this all was, it was probably time for the sheriff to intervene. "Alright, you two, knock it off! Remember where you are, would ya? Why we're here?"

Ruby laughed from a safe distance- she'd managed to corner her father. "They're having fun, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Tai chuckled. "They've had this feud going on for fifty years now. God knows how it started. I think there was a girl involved, and a car... y'know, I doubt even _they _remembered exactly what happened."

"Ryan's got himself a new flame," reported Michelle, slipping into their conversation.

"Isn't this his fifth marriage?" Tai laughed.

"Seventh by my count," Michelle chortled. "Hey, at least his weddings are great."

Tai chuckled. "Good ol' Ryan- getting married again to someone about a hundred years younger."

Ruby smiled blissfully as Yang returned to her side. "Yang, I'm really gonna miss this place."

Yang beamed at her, pulling her into a tight, one-armed hug.

XXXX

Peter Port's troubles continued only hours later, when he found himself approached in his office by Yatsuhashi and Dr. Oobleck. "You're saying you want me to admit a 35-year old woman to the senior class?"

Yatsuhashi nodded. "I understand that this is hardly normal, but..."

Luckily or unluckily, Neon chose that moment to enter in a resized school uniform with an armful of binders and books. "Yats, how much longer? Class is starting!"

"Almost there, Neon, just a few more minutes," Yats assured her.

Neon shrugged. "Fine by me- oh! Guess what! Cheerleading tryouts are today!"

"Wonderful," Yats grunted. "Perhaps you ought to practice your splits?"

"Right!"

She pranced off, leaving Oobleck and Yats to finish things up with Peter.

XXXX

Ruby went back to her hotel room and began packing for her trip with Joseph Winchester- she was folding a raincoat when she heard a knock on her door. "It's unlocked!"

In walked Weiss Schnee, smiling warmly at her. "Customer relations- I hope everything has been satisfactory during your stay, Ms. Rose?"

"No complaints!" Ruby beamed with a thumbs-up on her left hand.

"...You're leaving already?" Weiss asked, spying the packing.

"Nah, not yet- I'm going fishing with the Major."

"...And then?"

"Well, yeah... I can't stay here forever."

Weiss breathed heavily. "You're a real jerk, you know- save my life, then break my heart."

Ruby glanced at her. "I already told you, right? I don't involve-"

"Yes, I know, I know, I'm still young," Weiss cut her off.

"And involved in a case I was working on," Ruby pressed.

Weiss thought she detected a sadness in Ruby's silver eyes. "Did... did someone hurt you once?"

"No," Ruby shook her head. "..._I _hurt _him_\- and I won't let anything like that happen again."

Weiss tilted her head slightly, unable to visualize Ruby hurting someone else like that. "What, did he die?"

"...Yes, he did. I'll tell you the story, if you want."

Weiss was taken aback- she didn't even know what to say.

It was Ruby's turn to breath deep. "His name was Makoto Naegi, and he was a key witness in a major crime. It was my job to protect him- 24 hours a day. Me and my partner- we watched him like a hawk. _Her _name was Emerald Sustrai. We were thick as thieves- or, so I thought.

"We knew someone had it out for Makoto, and when the attempt on his life came, I... wasn't ready... because I loved him. He died in my arms. I got hurt pretty badly, and Emerald was committed to Graham's Memorial Mental Institution. Need to hear any more?"

Ruby's voice remained steady through it all- neither her nor her voice so much as trembled, but Weiss could still see the hurt in her eyes. She shook her head.

Ruby approached her. "I _do _like you, Weiss. I care about you... a lot. I'll always consider you a friend."

"Friendship- the foundation of any lasting relationship," Weiss smiled.

Ruby laughed. "I _do _like being quoted."

Weiss looked down, then back up. "How about this, _Rose? _One of these days, before you know it, _I'll _be a huntress too, and when that day comes, you'd best watch out!"

Ruby smiled. "I'll be counting the days."

Weiss turned and moved towards the door, before glancing back. "The only problem with you, Ruby... you're too _perfect._"

XXXX

Cardin examined himself closely in the mirror being held by Adam- he was testing out the suit and hair styling he'd picked out for his meeting with the Schnees. "Alright, we are looking good!"

"Adam just got that suit," Velvet reflected, looking notably unamused. "It was a tad tighter on him."

"Yeah, we shouldn't let clothes like these go to waste," Cardin smirked. He picked out a couple ties. "Alright, I'm no good with this fancy crap- what do _you _think? Green or yellow? I'm sure the Schnees notice things like this."

"You look _fine, _Cardin," Velvet assured him. "Maybe we can go out later- I need some time out of this house. I'll get all dressed up..."

"And just leave Adam here?" Cardin pointed out.

Velvet groaned. "I'll hire a sitter, or something- I will do _anything _to get out of this place!"

"Don't worry so much," Cardin replied. "I'm gonna get this job with the Schnees, and everything's gonna be alright. I'll take care of you in ways you've never even _dreamed. _Hang in there, and let me do my thing."

Velvet was tempted to point out that letting him do his thing had gotten them into this mess in the first place, but he silenced her with his lips. She went along with it somewhat less enthusiastically than usual- he either didn't notice or didn't care.

XXXX

Yang went out to grab some things at the general store before heading back to her office at the station- where her thoughts were completely derailed by the sight of Raven Branwen sitting on her desk. "Hello, Yang."

Yang maintained herself rather well, considering the circumstances. "You look pretty good for a dead woman."

Raven simply shrugged.

"I hope you've at least told Dad."

"We've been reunited, yes."

"I hope you don't expect a warm welcome from me."

"Not particularly," Raven shook her head. "If anything, I thought you'd have a few questions."

"A couple," Yang nodded.

"Do you suspect me of something?"

"I might- we'll see how you answer. Maybe you oughtta call your lawyer."

"I'm fine," Raven rolled her eyes as she rose to her feet. "I've got nothing to hide."

"You'd better not," Yang agreed through narrow eyes. "Okay, for starters... the _hell _have you _been?_"

"Testing my fortune- or, perhaps, my guardian angel. If you believe in such things."

Yang thought back to everything she'd experienced the past few weeks. "Honestly, I'm not sure _what _I believe anymore."

"I never believed in them myself," Raven shrugged. "Until... one saved my life. I was home the night of the fire. I got a call on my scroll from a number I didn't recognize. He asked me to meet him in the mill's drying shed. I didn't get to where I am by being a fool- I took a gun. The only person I saw was that girl... the rabbit faunus..."

"Velvet Scarlatina."

"Yes, her. She was tied up inside. Things get fuzzy... I think there was a bomb. From there, I only have impressions- walls of fire, screaming... even _I _don't know exactly how I got out, but the next thing I knew, I was wandering through the forest. I knew someone was after me now, and I was... scared. More scared than I've ever been in my life."

Despite herself, Yang found herself drawn into the story, slipping into her chair as Raven continued.

"I kept moving through the woods- it's all I _could _do. Finally, the sun started coming up, and things started looking familiar. I _knew _where I was- I recognized it from childhood- I was flooded with the memories. A small pool, watched over by a single white sycamore tree... and I thought, _This is what heaven is._ I knew where to go- and within hours, I'd found my old summer cabin. It was incredible- I'd somehow traveled miles in a single night. How else can I explain it? My guardian angel saved me."

"How did you _eat?_" Yang followed up.

"We'd always kept a well-stocked pantry," Raven shrugged. "I went in and opened up a can of tuna. And then... I waited. I kept my gun with me and waited for whoever was trying to kill me. I refused to sleep- any moment could have been my last."

"Then why come back?"

Raven fixed her daughter with a piercing gaze. "...I ran out of tuna."

XXXX

Neptune entered the police station's lobby to find Nora changing a light bulb. He struggled not to blush when he remembered the wild screams with which he'd made his previous departure. "Okay, good news- I quit smoking!"

"Yeah, that's great- what're you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you," Neptune shrugged. "To... well, to talk about our baby."

Ren had been about to step into the lobby, but upon hearing what was going on, he hesitated, holding back and listening.

"..._Our _baby?"

"Look, Nora, I've been thinking," Neptune continued, climbing up the opposite side of the ladder Nora was using. "I've realized that I've been a giant douche this whole time. I think what I need is... someone to care about. Someone more important than me. That in mind, I'm sure you can see why parenthood is suddenly looking pretty good."

"Parenthood?"

"Fatherhood."

Fox entered and pointedly ignored them, heading deeper in- only to be taken aback when he caught Ren eavesdropping.

"Of course, I don't really have any skills here, so I've enlisted myself in the Happy Helping Hand program. Part-time caretaker to some poor homeless kid."

Nora widened her eyes, struggling to maintain balance as she looked between him and the light socket. "Wait, are you the same Neptune that works at From Dust Til Dawn?"

"Of course!" Neptune nodded. "And... after thinking about it, I'm _certain _the baby is mine."

Fox stared as Ren finally made his move. "Nora, Neptune, I'd like to say something."

"Ren!" Nora beamed.

"I understand that we're all in a rather difficult position. Admittedly, I never had any siblings, but my mother _did _emphasize the lengths to which she'd go to avoid drama while pregnant with me. So, until we know for sure exactly whose fish made it to the end of the river, we ought to at least _try _and be friends."

Neptune's eyes narrowed as Ren and Nora's lips very nearly met- Nora seemed to notice and pulled away. Ren didn't object, instead extending a hand. Neptune stared at it for nearly a full minute before shaking. To his credit, he didn't squeeze, but he did let go rather quickly.

"Good," Ren nodded. "I'll see you."

He walked into the hallway, where he was intercepted by Fox. "Ren! Are you _crazy?!_"

"Don't worry, Fox, I know what I'm doing," Ren assured him. "...Though, _do _you think I went too far?"

Fox took a deep breath. "You and I need to have a long chat, Ren..."

XXXX

Yang looked up from some paperwork when she heard a knock on her door, followed by the voice of her sister. "Yang?"

"Ruby!" she beamed, looking up.

Ruby looked around. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. All that's left is my fishing trip with Major Winchester."

"Yup," Yang nodded, popping the P. "And that's why I got you this."

She produced a paper bag and handed it over. Ruby's eyes widened. "Oh, you didn't have to..." She fell silent, opening it up and reaching inside. She beamed as she pulled out a small fishing lure. "Yang!"

"When the steelheads are running upstream," Yang smiled, "sex is the only thing they've got on their mind. This right here is a green butt skunk- breaks their concentration."

"Green butt skunk!" Ruby repeated, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Tied it myself," Yang smiled indulgently. "You pick up a few tips and tricks, hanging around Dad."

"I... I don't know what to say!"

"Hold up!" Yang raised a hand. "I've got something else for ya!"

She reached into her pocket and produced a small wad of paper. Ruby unfurled it to find a patch depicting a pine tree standing in front of a crystal blue sky. "Yang..."

"VDF patch," Yang smiled. "You don't have any choice in the matter- you're one of us now."

Ruby's smile was wide, and she looked like she might be tearing up. "Yang... I'm honored past the ability to express myself!"

"Just keep that close," Yang patted her shoulder. "You ever need some extra help, we'll be - OOF!"

She was interrupted as Ruby pulled her into a hug tight enough to knock the wind from her lungs. She smiled and returned it, gently patting her on the back.

XXXX

Neptune was gone, and Fox, Ren, and Nora had lined up in the lobby as the sisters made their exit. Ruby smiled, shaking Fox's hand first. "Fox Alistair- if I'm ever lost, I hope you're the one they send to find me."

"May the wind be always at your back," Fox smiled, inclining his head slightly.

Ruby moved to Nora. "Nora Valkyrie- your bravery is beaten only by the size of your heart. I wish we had more like you back at the guild."

Nora blew her nose loudly on a handkerchief Ren provided. "I wish... you didn't... have to GOOOOO!"

Ruby turned to Ren. "Lie Ren... good luck. With everything."

Ren smiled, stepping forward and pulling her into a hug, giving her the chance to whisper, "I'm pulling for you!"

They were all distracted by the door opening and revealing a man and a woman, both in uniform. The man- dark-skinned, with hair tied into a professional ponytail, spoke first. "Sheriff Xiao Long?"

"That's me," Yang agreed, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Flynt Coal, with the Hunter's Guild."

"Flynt?" Ruby asked, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

Flynt sighed heavily. "I hate to do this, Rubes, but... effective immediately, without pay, you are suspended from the Hunter's Guild."

Everybody's jaws dropped- with the exception of Ruby, who simply closed her eyes and nodded in resignation.

XXXX

The meeting quickly moved to Yang's office, primarily between Ruby, Yang, Flynt, and the woman- who Yang quickly learned was Caroline Cordovin.

"I'm guessing you already have some idea why I'm here," Flynt began.

"Maybe _she _does, but _I _don't," Yang interjected furiously.

"Internal Affairs," Ruby cut her off.

"The ones who watch the Watchmen," Flynt summed up.

"He's here because I crossed into Mistral."

"That was directly related to the Arc case!" Yang objected.

"Not without letting us know!" Caroline interjected- the only one present more hostile than Yang.

"...What's the official charge, Flynt?" Ruby asked calmly.

"Misfeasance."

"Mis-what now?" Yang asked.

"The unlawful execution of an act that would otherwise be lawful," Flynt summed up.

"In this case, rescuing Weiss," Ruby nodded.

"...Partly," Flynt admitted. "We've also got some allegations bouncing around about your motives and methods. We're still waiting on the evidence. We'll meet in an hour. Alone."

XXXX

Cardin paced around the penthouse of the Austin Hotel nervously, hoping he didn't sweat and ruin his fancy suit. "Alright, think, Winchester, _think..._"

He was interrupted by the appearance of Willow's secretary. "Mrs. Schnee wasn't expecting you," she announced. "She said we might be able to set something up next month."

Cardin groaned. "Tell him it's about the tape he got yesterday! It's urgent!"

The secretary huffed and re-entered Willow's office.

Weiss circled a corner, and snorted when she saw Cardin's state of dress. "It seems a little late for Halloween, wouldn't you say? What are you supposed to be, a lounge lizard?"

Cardin scoffed as he looked her up and down- she was carrying a basket full of some sort of fabric. "Ain't you supposed to be in school?"

"I have other matters to attend to," Weiss shrugged off. "You?"

"I'm trying to get a meeting with your mom."

"Why?" Weiss asked, tilting her head as she drew nearer.

"A job. It's personal business."

"Hmm," Weiss hummed. "This is the first I've heard of this job opening."

"Ah, you know me," Cardin waved aside her concern. "I just gotta talk to her."

"A flawless plan." It was Weiss's turn to scoff. "Okay, what are you _really _up to, Cardin?"

Cardin pointedly looked the other way.

"Have it your way," Weiss sighed. "Here, count to ten."

She handed him the basket- he accepted it with a look of confusion, watching as she entered her mother's office. "Alright... one... two..." He casually tossed the basket from hand to hand, twirled it around his arm, and pulled off a couple other minor tricks. "Three... four... five..."

The door opened, and Weiss emerged, retaking her basket. "Rule number one of business, Cardin- it's not what you know, it's _who _you know."

Cardin nodded. "Alright... I owe you one."

He headed to the door Weiss had left ajar and entered, leaving Weiss standing at the hallway's corner.

Willow was sitting behind her desk, still looking far more ragged than was usual- she had a pipe clenched between her teeth giving off unnatural amounts of smoke. She barely acknowledged Cardin's presence.

"Look, I know you're a busy woman- I can respect that, so I'll get right to the point."

From the outside, Weiss heard a buzzing noise and her mother's voice. "Someone bring a fly swatter- there's a pest in my office!"

"Hey! Hey, you're making a big mistake! Let me go!"

Seconds later, a couple of large, burly men appeared, forcing Cardin out of the office and down the hall.

Weiss intervened. "That will do- leave him alone, he's a friend from school."

The men shrugged, and dropped him- he quickly pulled himself off as Weiss drove them both away.

Cardin pulled out a cigarette. "Tell your boss that tape was _not _the original!"

"You alright?" Weiss asked as Cardin lit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Weiss tilted her head, as though seeing him in a new light. "Hmm... I can't imagine what this is all about, Winchester."

"You saving my ass twice?" Cardin shrugged. "They oughtta nominate you for sainthood after that." Weiss chuckled, and he allowed a smile onto his own face. "You need anything from me, just give me a shout."

"I could settle for some ice cream right now."

XXXX

"What was the purpose of your first visit to the Widow's Web?" Flynt asked, Caroline at his side.

"To gather information about the murder of Jaune Arc- from Corsac Albain," Ruby answered easily- she was on her own.

"Then you lured him back across the border," Caroline pointed out, eyes narrowed, "where he was shot in the arm while being arrested, and murdered in the hospital that night!"

"Corsac was a key witness in the case," Ruby explained. "Nichole Arc confessed to the murder, and I don't see any reason to doubt her. Am I being held responsible for his death?"

"You're not being held responsible for anything yet," Flynt shook his head.

"Let's talk about your second visit," Caroline pressed.

"That was to rescue Weiss Schnee from her kidnappers."

"The Malachite twins- both of whom are dead," Flynt pointed out.

"Crossing the border without contacting Mistralian authorities!" Caroline snarled. "Regardless of the circumstances, _that _is a _serious _breach!"

"I know," Ruby agreed. "What I don't know- what I _want _to know- is if the Guild is holding me accountable for those deaths?"

"That's what we're here to find out," Flynt responded. "The key issue here is Tyrian Callows- Caroline was involved in a sting operation to weed him out."

"A six-month set-up," Caroline agreed. "Then one night, a disrespectful brat marches in, Tyrian disappears, one man and two women die, _and _the cocaine used for the setup is stolen!"

"I don't know about any cocaine," Ruby countered, "but you've miscounted. There were three deaths that night- Tyrian killed Miltia Malachite _and _Shane Corman. Melanie's death was in self-defense."

"Alright," Flynt nodded, "so what we have is breaking jurisdiction, three corpses, and international drug trafficking."

"I confess to crossing the border," Ruby agreed. "I told you how I was involved with the deaths- not at all, in two of them. And... Flynt, I hope you know me better than to think I'd involve myself with drugs."

"I have to stay impartial," Flynt pointed out heavily. "All I can trust is proof. The DEA will be investigating- you have 24 hours to put together your defense. Until then... I'm sure it goes without saying that I need your gun and badge."

Ruby nodded heavily, reaching into her holster and producing her gun and sliding it across the table, her badge at its side. "You take care of my baby, okay?"

Caroline opened the door behind her, and she traded places with Yang- they slid their fingers down the sides of their faces as they passed.

"Take a seat," Flynt offered.

"I'll stand, if it's all the same to you," Yang crossed her arms.

Flynt shrugged. "Alright, let's open with this- even if we find Ruby guilty, nothing will be held against you. I get that you're sisters, but your full cooperation would be greatly appreciated."

Yang nodded absently. "Well, if I understand the law, you'll need some fancy papers to get a full statement from me. Extradition, a subpoena... if you don't have that stuff, I'm gonna ask you to take your cooperation and shove it up your ass."

Flynt sighed. "And what good will that do your sister?"

"Let me make this clear," Yang spoke loudly and concisely. "I get it if you wanna say I'm biased, but even if I'd just met her last month, I'd still say she's the best lawkeeper I've ever known. She's earned the respect of well over half the town since she arrived, and never given them reason to take it back. So, I don't know what information you've got or where you got it from, but it's _dead fucking wrong._"

Flynt nodded. "Alright- you've made your position clear. Thanks for your time."

"Of course," Yang nodded. "Help yourself to some coffee on the way out."

XXXX

The newest question Yatsuhashi never thought he'd need to ask- how did he end up watching Beacon High's cheerleader tryouts?

"Aaaand, Neon!" called one of the judges.

Neon leapt forward, grinning, eliciting a surprised look from the judges, both of whom knew her- by reputation, if nothing else.

"Neon Katt!" she bowed extravagantly.

The judges glanced at each other, then back at her. "Okay, let's start you off with some tumbling!"

Neon eagerly assumed the mat and proceeded to backflip, cartwheel, and somersault from one end of the field to the other, seemingly in one fluid motion and without breaking a sweat.

Several prospective cheerleaders watched in awe as she popped back up right in front of Sky Lark, who looked absolutely bewildered. "Mind if I throw you?" she asked eagerly.

"Sounds like a laugh," he chuckled, not at all convinced.

Then she called out "CORKSCREW!", picked him up, and threw him a little higher than the trees, sending him flipping through the air and ultimately crashing into the volleyball net.

XXXX

Velvet, meanwhile, was busy brushing Adam's teeth when her scroll began to ring. "...I'm not answering that," she muttered. "All day, and not one word..."

She finally gave in as the scroll kept ringing. "Hello, Scarlatina Nursing Home!... Yes, that's wonderful, Cardin, I'm glad to hear things went so well. Sounds like a wonderful meeting." A long sigh. "Yes... yes, I still love you, but... I've been thinking... we _have _to do something with Adam. Put him in a home, or _something. _No, it's _not _worth it- I don't want the money! I want my _life _back!"

She faltered when she saw Adam's wheelchair- a clear foot closer to her than it had been, Adam's head rocking ever so slightly back and forth. "Cardin... he moved. Adam... he moved!"

XXXX

Coco milled about her diner, looking very upset as she folded up all her fancy tablecloths. "What's all this about?" she heard her mother ask.

"Well, the big, fancy food critic's spoken," Coco muttered. "God, I feel like an idiot."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Sr. objected.

"Don't even try to tell me how to feel, Mom," Coco scoffed. "This business is my everything- I want to keep my regulars. Why should I care about getting anyone new? Good thing I don't- not after..." She put on a high, snooty voice. "'_If you want local color, stop in. If you're after good food, find somewhere else.'"_

"It was 'local charm,' not 'local color,'" Coco Sr. pointed out.

"Oh, good, you _memorized _that garbage," Coco rolled her eyes.

"Not 'memorized' so much as 'wrote,'" Sr. corrected.

Coco stood stiff, slowly turning to her mother. "...What?"

"You might as well know- it's about time we ended this melodrama. You want to know who Ash Jenkins is? You're looking at her."

Coco stared at her, her hands starting to tremble in rage. "Well, I guess that explains your visit- come over to run me into the ground, huh?"

"Of course not!" Sr. objected. "I _wanted _to give you a good review! This is just not a good restaurant! Would you ask me to violate my professional ethics?"

"_Fuck _your ethics, I'm your _daughter!_" Coco fired back.

"Some standards must prevail!"

"Like the standards of common decency and kindness?" Coco asked scathingly. "Or can they go _fuck _themselves in your line of work? I wouldn't do this to a _dog, _much less my own _daughter!_"

"Overreacting as usual," Sr. scoffed.

"Oh, _really_?" Coco hissed. "You know what? Maybe so. But it's _my _overreaction. The pain I feel is _my _pain. And from now on, none of this is any of your damn business."

"Be _sensible!_"

"This is the most sensible I've been in my life. Get out of my restaurant. I'm done with you- get out, and don't bother coming back."

"Jr-"

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

Sr. eyed her for a little longer, before turning and stalking off, leaving her daughter very much wishing Yats was here right now.

XXXX

Hazel and Mike Watts, on the other hand, were at the Widow's Web, heading to the office. "Need I remind you, Hazel, that I'm a recently married man?" Mike asked nervously.

"To a wealthy woman," Hazel agreed. "Don't worry- we're here for business. This is a wonderful opportunity for us all."

"I'm not going to steal my wife's money!"

"Who said anything about stealing? You're a computer expert, Mike. Play things right, she won't notice a thing. If you don't... how long do you think she'll stay your wife?"

Mike was already remarkably nervous when the door opened, revealing Tyrian on the other side, grinning manically. "Ah, so _this _is the man you told me about, Edgeworth?"

"Mike, Tyrian Callows," Hazel introduced. "Our first meeting was interesting- he had a knife to my throat- may well have pulled it if he didn't find my prosecutor's badge."

"...Very lucky," Mike nodded.

"Tyrian, this is Mike Burns- goes by Mike Watts nowadays. Or, you could just call him the Professor. The things he can do with money would make the IRS blush."

"Splendid!" Tyrian beamed, prancing over and thumping Mike on the back. "As it happens, a recent investment fell through, so I'm in a somewhat... _vulnerable _position right now. We need 125 thousand lien ASAP!"

Mike nodded slowly. "I... I understand. I think I can do that. I've been involved with some... prestigious organizations. I can launder a hundred thousand lien in my sleep."

Tyrian examined him closely- uncomfortably- then broke into laughter. "You know what to say to get _my _interest!"

He snapped his fingers, and Caroline Cordovin entered the room, looking at Tyrian with clear distaste as she produced a briefcase.

"Hey, Carrie, meet the Professor- our new broker!" Tyrian cheered.

Caroline moved to the desk and opened the case, revealing a large amount of cocaine.

"I'm sure you can handle this much, can't you, Mike?" Hazel asked pointedly.

"...Of course," Mike nodded, struggling to hide his sinking heart.

Tyrian broke into more laughter. "I _love _this guy! Take him to the casino- I heard you hav an almost _scientific _procedure for craps and roulette!"

"I... I don't gamble anymore-"

"Oh, I _insist!_" Tyrian interrupted, slinging his arm around him. "I want my new best buddy to enjoy life!"

"I... I suppose I can give it a try..."

"_That's _the spirit! Hazel, take him!"

Hazel obeyed, leaving Tyrian and Caroline alone.

Caroline voiced her concerns immediately. "I don't like him. He's too nervous."

"We don't need much," Tyrian waved aside. "He can botch this up as much as he wants, as long as I get to bury Ruby Rose."

Caroline sighed. "I'll call you when I'm done. I'm putting it in the car- it won't take much. Just a trace."

Tyrian's smile was beginning to vanish. "I want that bitch _crucified!"_

XXXX

The moon was high in the sky when Yang awoke to the sound of someone rummaging around outside her house. She quickly grabbed a flashlight and a gun. She slowly moved to the front door and opened it- to find a nearly unconscious Blake Belladonna on the other side. The second the door opened, she fell in- Yang's quick movements were all that kept her from colliding with the ground. "Blake?"

"Yang... help..."

She was clearly battered, beaten, and bruised- Yang guided her to a sofa and lowered her into it. She quickly lay next to her, pressing their foreheads together, followed by their lips.

XXXX

Ruby and Joseph had a pleasant fishing trip, and decided to camp out for the night- it didn't take long for Joseph to start a fire to cook some fish. Eventually, conversation turned to the events of the day.

"Well, I did what I thought was right, and now I have to face the consequences. That's... really all there is to it," Ruby shrugged.

"Such is our lot," Joseph nodded.

Ruby glanced around, as if to make sure they were alone. A silly act, if she really thought about it. "Major... I can't stop thinking about Cinder. If she's... real."

Joseph nodded. "I understand- I've been plagued by similar thoughts since that horror was revealed to us."

Ruby felt her hair standing on end. "I... try to imagine her out there... incarnate. Looking for another... vessel."

Joseph gazed at her over the campfire. "There are powerful forced of evil out there, Ms. Rose. It is the fate of some to face great darkness. All we can do is choose how to react. To choose fear is to become more vulnerable. Or, we could resist with the gifts given to us- gifts the likes of which you possess."

Joseph glanced around, and spoke in a hushed tone. "...Have you ever heard of the White Lodge?"

"The... White Lodge?" Truthfully, something about the term tickled at Ruby's memory, though she couldn't place why. "Hmm... can't say I know _exactly _what you're talking about..."

Joseph nodded, his lips pursed.

Ruby downed some coffee, and rose to her feet. "If you don't mind, I need a moment to myself- we all gotta answer nature's call. Back as soon as I can- I'd like to hear more about this... White Lodge."

Joseph smiled and gave a thumbs-up as he bit into some fish.

Ruby headed into the trees for some privacy.

Joseph heard the hooting of an owl, and looked up to see the creature blinking at him overhead, just as Ruby heard and saw the same.

A bright white light appeared in their clearing- out of Ruby's view, but firmly in Joseph's. "RUBY!" he called out, a note of panic in his voice. "RUBY!"

Ruby reoriented herself and dashed back to the clearing. "Major! Major Winchester!"

She couldn't see him anywhere- she attempted to look to the light, but found it too blinding. Nevertheless, she moved- running towards it. "MAJOR!"

She continued her sprint, but the light was receding- finally vanishing, leaving Ruby bewildered and alone in a small clearing, consisting entirely of a small pool of a bizarre, gold-colored liquid, overseen by a white sycamore tree.

_XXXX_

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNE


	24. A Song of Light and Darkness

Gamer4 iads;kflhapsdxihfadztgivfhp;asidhxcfv;liijukewjt;fjksadFlhkljsxzdchakjfs;h;szxlhfc;asfhd THEy are DraWiNG NearDSA;FKLHASDDSA-F HOW QuicKLY We FORget in. I expressed surprise that we were seemingly still far from the end. Goodwitch's response? "Such is life.

"Is life like a game of chess? Are the moves we make now critical to our future success? I believe so. I believe we paint the image of our life one stroke at a time. Painting- color- shape- texture- composition. Repetition of shapes. Contrast. Let nature guide us. Nature is the greatest teacher. In which case, who is the principal?

"Sometimes, jokes are welcome. Recall the one about the child who said, 'I actually _enjoy _school- it's just the principle of the thing.'"

Chapter XXIII

A Song of Light and Darkness

Tears continued slipping from Pyrrha's eyes, but were quickly whisked away by the wind as she tore down the road to Centralia. Call her a coward- she needed time away from Vale. She needed to be anywhere but the place she'd made so many memories with people who were now dead.

She had her scroll hooked up, blasting rock and roll into her ears as she traveled the lengthy two-lane road. She didn't know where she was going- it was hard to tell where she'd been. But for now, this was all she needed- herself, the road, and the motorcycle between them.

XXXX

"Not to alarm you, but Joseph has disappeared like this before," Sarah explained to Yang and Ruby. "Usually work-related- did it seem work-related to you, Ms. Rose?"

Ruby did her best to recall the previous night- for some reason, it was rather foggy. "It's... difficult to say."

Yang leaned back and glanced out her office's window. No woodpecker- too bad. "So, you're saying this kind of thing is normal for him?"

Sarah thought for a second. "Did he leave... suddenly?"

"_Very _suddenly," Ruby nodded. "We were talking philosophy, I left the site to answer nature's call- he was gone when I got back."

"In the woods..." Sarah mused.

"...Is that important?" Yang wondered.

"Very," Sarah nodded emphatically. "Confidentially..." She leaned forward, beckoning the sisters closer. "He talks about the woods constantly."

Ruby licked her lips nervously. "Mrs. Winchester... has the Major- I mean, I caught on that he's pretty spiritual- has he been trying to... contact something that lives in the woods? As part of his top-secret work, maybe?"

Sarah struggled to meet her eyes. "That's... classified."

Ruby glanced at her sister, and tried changing tactics. "I mean, he has a passion for exploring, doesn't he?"

"He definitely sees himself as a renaissance man," Sarah smiled. "It's not something he can do by following a manual. God knows I could use a manual for being married to him."

Yang chuckled. "Thanks for coming in, Sarah. Looks like we can't do much for now 'cept keep our eyes open."

Sarah nodded as she rose to her feet. "He... _did _leave some notes on his bedside table. I can get back to you with them, if you think it'd help."

"You never know," Yang agreed, waving Sarah out of the room.

Ruby dropped her smile. "It wasn't just some work assignment. When he disappeared, there was a flash of white light- a powerful force out there, in the woods."

Yang bit her lip, but was spared from having to find an answer when the door opened and Ren entered, Fox not far behind. "We have a wedding present for Mr. and Mrs. Port," he announced. "A matching scarf and ascot set- I think they'd appreciate that."

"They still _make _those things?" Yang laughed.

"Clearly," Ren nodded, removing the objects from their bag to show them off.

"Sweet- I still owe Old Man Port the Second a present from his _last _wedding."

"I owe Big Yats some money," Fox lamented. "I figured he'd check out before he married again."

"You ought to have known better," Ren smirked lightly. "This is a seasonal thing. Salmon return, the birds return, and Ryan gets a new bride."

"I guess he's trying to squeeze everything he can out of his last few years," Ruby shrugged.

"_Grandma got run over by a reindeer! Walking home from our house, Christmas Eve!"_

"Oh, Maria!" Ruby gasped, bringing out her scroll and answering.

"RUBES? WHERE ARE WE?" Maria began. "THIS IS MARIA CALAVERA- I'M CALLING FROM INABA, EDGE OF MISTRAL!"

"How are you doing, Maria?" Ruby asked loudly.

"I JUST WANTED TO SAY YOU HAVE MY FULL SUPPORT IN THIS NASTY INVESTIGATION BUSINESS! THESE ARE HARD TIMES, BUT WE ALWAYS PULL THROUGH!"

Ruby gave a small, genuine smile. "Thanks, Maria."

"AS A MATTER OF PRINCIPLE, I HAVE TO ASK- IS ANY OF IT TRUE?"

"No," Ruby shook her head.

"WELL, FIGURED I'D LET YOU KNOW THAT THE DRUG ENFORCERS ARE STARTING TO SNOOP AROUND! THEY'RE SENDING THEIR BEST AGENT TO INVESTIGATE THE DRUG CHARGES!"

"Who's that?"

A long silence. Ruby, Yang, Fox, and Ren all stared at the scroll on tenterhooks, waiting for information that could be Ruby's salvation or damnation.

...

...

...

...

"HELLO? THIS IS MARIA! MARIA CALAVERA!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "WHO ARE THEY SENDING, MARIA?"

"OH! REESE CHLORIS!"

Ruby smiled. "Reese, huh? Good- she's a good person, Yang. No nonsense."

Yang smirked at the minor victory.

"DON'T LET 'EM GETCHA DOWN, RUBES! THESE GUYS MAKE A LIVING GOING THROUGH OTHER PEOPLE'S THINGS! THEY'VE BEEN SNIFFING THROUGH ALL OUR SOCKS FROM TIME TO TIME! JUST REMEMBER- LET A SMILE BE YOUR UMBRELLA!"

"Thanks, Maria," Ruby chuckled.

"SEE YOU, RUBES!"

Ruby took a deep breath as the call ended. "Well... no more beating around the bush. Let's do this."

XXXX

"Morning, Flynt!" Ruby greeted cheerfully as she entered the conference room. Flynt sat opposite her, waving back somewhat lazily. Caroline on one side, as severe as ever, while on the other was a young man she didn't know, with scruffy brown hair and beard, a laptop in front of him, ready to take down everything that was said.

"Alright, let's get this overwith," Flynt began. "You know what you're bein' charged with. Let's hear your defense."

"Nothing."

Flynt blinked in surprise, as did the brown-haired youth at his side. Caroline smirked derisively. "...Pardon?"

"I'm completely confident that everything I did was right. I know I acted outside guidelines, and I'll pay for that- but I am innocent of any criminal activity. If you charge me, I'll defend myself in a court of law."

Flynt reached up and removed his sunglasses, revealing his bright brown eyes. He leaned forward. "Ruby... I wanna believe you, but there's a right way and a wrong way to do these things. Naturally, when a hunter's accused, we expect them to stand up for themself. When someone doesn't even _try... _what do you think that looks like?"

"We're not supposed to worry about what things _look _like, we're supposed to worry about what they _are,_" Ruby pointed out. "I know the moves I'm _supposed _to make, and I've got the board memorized."

"Then, why?"

"I've been thinking... a lot. I've been looking past the edges of the board. There's a bigger game being played."

"And what game is that?" Flynt asked, quirking a brow.

Ruby leaned forward- their faces were inches apart. "The sound the wind makes through the vines. What dreams of grandeur walk through the brains of animals. The things we fear in the dark, and what lies beyond the darkness."

"You feel like speaking in English?" Flynt asked.

"Seeing beyond fear- and seeing the world with love."

"Caroline is from the Mistralian Hunter's Guild- she wants you extradited for murder and drug trafficking," Flynt warned. "Rubes, I _want _to help you, but for the love of God, give me something to work with!"

"What Mistral wants is beyond my control," Ruby pointed out.

Flynt took a long, deep breath. "Alright... have it your way. You're still suspended. Beyond that, we'll have to see what Mistral wants to do, and what the DEA finds.

"Ruby... you just solved a big case. You've been under a lot of pressure. Maybe, before this is all over... you wanna get a full psychological workup."

"Thanks for the recommendation," Ruby smiled. "Well... if that's everything..."

She rose to her feet, and, at Flynt's nod, took her leave.

XXXX

The bell rang, and the halls of Beacon Academy were flooded by students- including Neon Katt, who took the time to scope the place out, searching for Sun Wukong.

"Sun! Hey, hey Sun!" she greeted eagerly when she spotted him, moving some books around in his locker.

"Oh, Neon! What's... er... what's happening?" Sun asked cautiously.

"I've been keeping an eye out for Yats's friend with the motorbike, like you said- she hasn't been back."

"Dammit," Sun muttered.

"Yeah, it sucks," Neon rolled her eyes. "Sun, listen- you're a friend of Sky's, right?"

"I mean... we talk to each other every now and again," Sun shrugged- truthfully, he thought the last time he'd had anything amounting to a real conversation with Sky was before Jaune's body had been discovered.

"Is he seeing anyone?"

"Not that I _know,_" Sun shrugged.

Neon brightened. "_Yes!_ Listen, Sun, I need you to promise not to tell anyone, but... but- OMIGOD, THERE HE IS!"

Her voice rose to an inhuman shriek as Sky appeared, walking down the hall. He glanced at them as he walked by. "Hey, Sun."

"Hello, Sky!" Neon waved enthusiastically- Sun took refuge behind his locker's door. Sky continued past, raising an eyebrow at Neon before continuing on his way. "My God, his butt is _amazing!"_

Sun tentatively came out from behind his locker. "What about... y'know... Yatsuhashi?"

Neon calmed slightly. "I mean, I still _like _him, but... he stays at home all the time while Sky's here, Yats likes to stay in, Sky likes to go out... and for crying out loud, Yats is always acting like he's old enough to be my dad! Catch you later!"

She pranced away, leaving Sun to eventually arrive at his next class ten minutes late due to the time he'd spent in front of his locker, staring into space and wondering what in the unholy hell had just happened.

XXXX

Pyrrha finally pulled into a parking lot on the outskirts of Centralia, in the center of which was a steakhouse that supposedly replicated the cuisine of eastern Vacuo. As much as she'd _like _to spend the whole day riding, she had to eat _sometime._

She headed to the bar, heedless of the dark-blue-haired man next to her. "I need a beer..."

The man noticed her, however. "Hey there- you goin' somewhere?"

"Pardon?" Pyrrha asked- by the time she realized she was being addressed, she'd missed what he was saying.

"You look like you're goin' somewhere- or running _from _somewhere," the man added as an afterthought.

"No, no... I'm fine," Pyrrha shook her head.

"That's what everyone says- everyone's totally fine... until the next thing you know, they're aiming a gun- at others, or themselves. Then comes the news, and everyone says, 'I never saw anything like this coming- they always seemed so... _fine._'"

Pyrrha mulled the words over. "I suppose... I'm really only fine on the outside."

"Thought so," the man nodded. "I can hear your insides from here. Where you from?"

"Vale- not too far from here," Pyrrha answered. "...You're dressed rather fancy for a place like this."

And so he was- he was in a dark suit with a darker vest, laced with silver and an orange handkerchief tucked in the collar.

"Glad you think so," the man smiled. "Say... are you good with cars?"

"I work part-time at a garage," Pyrrha shrugged. "Do you need help with your car outside?"

"Not me," the man denied. "My wife's car, on the other hand... I was heading into Vytal City for the day when somebody ran me off the freeway. I'm sure you can imagine I don't want her seeing her car like that when she gets back."

"I suppose I could take a look," Pyrrha shrugged. "Pyrrha Nikos."

"Marigold," the man introduced himself. "Henry Marigold- I live right up the road."

"Are we in a hurry?" Pyrrha asked. "I thought I might use the jukebox."

"Have at it," Henry leaned back, sliding her some lien. "I've got nowhere to be."

XXXX

With Nora out for the day, Ren prepared a bouquet of flowers for her, and was on the verge of finding a place to leave them when Neptune Vasilias entered with a child in tow. "Oh, hello, Neptune."

"Ren. This is Ken Amada, my charge from the Happy Helping Hand. Ken Amada, this is Deputy Lie Ren."

"How are you, Ken?" Ren asked politely.

"...Hi," the boy responded shyly. He was short, with brown hair and matching eyes, in a simple t-shirt and short jeans.

"We're stopping in from From Dust Til Dawn- just had him fitted for a new wardrobe," Neptune announced. "Next stop, Coco's Diner. We were hoping Nora might want to come along."

"She's not here," Ren shook his head. "She's up at the Austin Hotel, helping Mayor Port put his wedding together."

"That guy's getting married _again_?" Neptune asked incredulously.

"Nora's not here?" Ken asked in disappointment. "We can't go to Coco's?"

"That's what it sounds like," Neptune nodded regretfully. "Don't worry- we'll get there eventually."

"But you promised!" Ken glared up at him.

Ren cleared his throat. "Neptune, it just so happens to be coming up on my lunch hour. If it's okay with you, I can take you there."

"Really?" Ken asked, his eyes lighting up.

Ren nodded. Neptune put on a smile for Ken, but a glare for Ren.

Ren remained unfazed. "Absolutely."

XXXX

Ruby returned to her sister's office, where Yang waited with a pot of coffee, a mug already poured out for her.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking a seat.

"So," Yang began, folding her hands and tapping them against her forehead, "what happens if you _don't _get cleared?"

"Ozpin told me even the trickiest puzzles can be solved by putting in one piece at a time," Ruby recalled.

"Wise advice," Fox nodded from his place by the window.

"And I think I know what the next piece is," Ruby continued. "Have either of you heard of a place called the White Lodge?"

Silence descended on the room. Yang tilted her head, while Fox was suddenly staring at her intently, drumming his fingers against the wall. "Where did you hear that name?"

"It was the last thing the Major said to me before he disappeared," Ruby explained.

"It's also a story I used to tell her when we were kids," Yang recalled. "Not one of her favorites, though- no real surprise she forgot it."

"Why?" Ruby asked, put off somewhat by Fox's sudden shift in attitude. "What's the White Lodge?"

Fox eyed her up, as if considering whether to share what he knew. "Stories of the White Lodge appear all over the world, in different forms. It is the place where the spirits that rule man and nature reside. A place of infinite light- and where there is light, there is darkness. Thus, where there is the White Lodge, there is also the Black Lodge- the White Lodge's shadow. According to the legends, every soul must pass through the Black Lodge on the way to perfection. Within its halls, you will meet your own shadow- The Dweller on the Threshold. And it is said... if you enter the Black Lodge with imperfect courage, it will annihilate your soul."

Silence descended upon the room- Ruby maintained eye contact with Fox. Finally, he spoke again. "You have proven very courageous in this world, Ruby... I hope you can maintain that courage in the next."

The atmosphere broke when Yang's scroll buzzed with a text. She glanced at it. "Looks like that Reese woman's here."

"Good!" Ruby smiled. "One of the DEA's best agents- we're in good hands."

A knock on the door, and it opened, revealing... not what Ruby had been expecting. Reese was somewhat... taller than she remembered, her turquoise hair cut much shorter, her shoulders somewhat broader. This was without taking into account the rough moustache and beard.

"Rubes!" 'she' greeted in a deeper voice than Ruby remembered.

"...Reese?" Ruby momentarily second-guessed herself, taking in the suit.

"That' the name," Reese nodded, stepping in. "Good thing my name's unisex, huh?"

Ruby blinked, but shook her confusion aside and shook Reese's offered hand. "This is my sister, Sheriff Yang Xiao Long."

"Nice to meetcha," Yang waved.

"And Deputy Fox Alistair."

"Reese Chloris, Drug Enforcement Agency," Reese bowed deeply.

Fox tilted his head, as if uncertain exactly what to say.

"It was a smooth ride getting here, Sheriff," Reese declared. "I figured your biggest job would be locking up a drunk troublemaker for the night."

"No, but that _would _be nice, wouldn't it?"

Reese nodded, before clapping his hands together. "Alright, let's cut the bullshit, Rubes. Caroline Cordovin from the Mistralian Hunter's Guild has accused you of stealing cocaine being used in a sting operation."

"I believe it's a setup," Ruby stood firm.

"Well, you know me- I'm not one to judge quickly," Reese assured her. "I'll dig into this, see what I can turn up. I'll keep you updated."

"Sounds good."

"You're staying at the Austin Hotel too, right? How's the food?"

Ruby shifted from her previous awkward smile to a much brighter one. "A real treat."

Reese chuckled. "Alright- we can catch up later. I'm sure you... have some questions."

"A couple," Ruby acknowledged.

"A pleasure, again," Reese bowed to Yang and Fox before taking his leave.

Silence.

"...Hmmm... I see you're not the only one with great courage," Fox remarked.

XXXX

Phys Ed. time at Beacon Academy, and Sky was busy lifting 240 pounds with his legs. He paid no mind as Neon slunk behind him, adjusting the machine next to him to six hundred pounds and quietly slipping in and beginning to lift with ease.

Sky faltered when he turned and saw what was happening- every single weight in Neon's machine rising up and slamming back down, again and again, Neon not so much as breaking a sweat, all while smiling coyly at him.

"...You want something?" he finally asked.

"Oh! So forward!" Neon beamed.

The coach entered and commenced driving everyone to work harder. "THIS IS NOTHING! I WANNA HEAR GRUNTING AND SEE SOME SWEAT! THAT'S IT, LARK! PUMP IT, PUMP IT!"

He, too, faltered when he saw Neon casually pressing six hundred pounds. "Hmm... and what's _your _name, little lady?"

"Neon Katt!" Neon beamed up at him.

The coach tilted his head. "Well, Neon... you ever considered signing up for the wrestling team?"

Sky stared, his jaw agape, as he let his weights down one last time.

XXXX

Yang took advantage of her lunch hour to hurry back home, where Blake was still resting on her bed. He opened the curtains for her- she whimpered quietly as she moved her arms to shield herself. Yang smiled, bringing her a glass of ice cold milk.

Blake weakly sat up and drank. Yang took advantage, and started rubbing at her shoulders. Slowly, she climbed up into the bed, and allowed Blake to curl up into her. They leaned back in bed, growing comfortable.

"Blake..." Yang whispered reluctantly. "It's time. We can't be like this unless I know. I need the truth."

"Truth..." Blake mumbled. "I... used to work for a woman in South Menagerie. Her name... is Sienna Khan. I ran away when I was young... hard times... she helped me. She treated me like her daughter... when I thought my own mother didn't care. She taught me... about life... and business. To this day, she still sees herself as my master- or... my lover.

"Finally... I came back home, reunited with my parents. I was... afraid for my life. They took me back without any questions..."

"And... Mr. Fajardo?" Yang gently probed. "Or is he your cousin Landis?"

"Yuma... his name is Yuma. I'm sorry... I never wanted you to get caught up in all this- all _my _problems."

"Who is Yuma?"

"He works for Sienna. He threatened your life if I didn't go back with him."

"Why? What does he want?"

"Sienna wants- she wants me. She still views me as her property- like Adam, but even worse. My parents kept me safe- now that I think about it... I think Sienna killed them.

"Yuma took me to the airport in Vytal City. I managed to get away. I'll die... before going back to her."

"Never," Yang whispered, stroking her hair and rubbing her ears. "That's never going to happen- you're going to live, and she'll never get you back. I won't let that happen."

"Then... she'll kill us both."

Yang forced a laugh. "Some two-bit con artist, kill me? You have a great imagination..."

She pulled Blake near, gingerly kissing her on the forehead. Blake cuddled into her chest. "Let that bitch try."

XXXX

"Sorry it took so long- we're a little short on help today," Coco apologized as she delivered Flynt Coal's food.

"No problem," Flynt shrugged, undoing his tie so it hung slack around his shoulders. "If this pie is half as good as I hear, it'll be worth the wait."

"You won't be disappointed," Coco grinned.

The grin disappeared when the door opened and Hazel stumbled in, practically dragging Mike Watts with him. "May we get some coffee, Coco?" Hazel requested.

Coco pursed her lips. "Looks like it was one hell of a hunting trip."

"It _was _rather fatiguing," Hazel agreed.

He headed into the kitchen, leaving Coco to examine Mike- who looked more like he'd spent the whole time drinking than hunting. "Catch anything?"

"Oh, God, I hope not..." he muttered, rubbing at his temples.

"...Huh?"

"Hu- oh! Oh! Catch anything!" Mike suddenly seemed to come to life. "Well, I... uh... I came across this giant buck standing next to a deep pool. I had him lined up, and took my shot..."

"Too bad you couldn't take a picture," Coco remarked. "You gonna get it mounted?"

"It's getting mounted right now," Mike nodded wearily. "Great time- really great time. I should... probably check in with your mom."

"She's not here," Coco reported. "She went back to the City."

"Ci...ty?" Mike repeated, as though he'd never heard the word before.

"_Vytal _City," Coco enunciated slowly. "And you should probably go back with her."

She turned and headed to the kitchen, just in time for Hazel to take her place, sitting across from Mike and sliding him some breakfast. "Is something wrong?" the large man asked.

"Coco's gone back to the City."

"Good," Hazel nodded. "We hardly need her getting in the way of our job."

"I... I guess..." Mike nodded listlessly.

"There's a payphone outside. Remember, we're on a deadline."

Mike sighed deeply.

At the counter, Ken Amada was sitting between Ren and Neptune, currently engaging in a personal contest to see how high he could flip his spoon. Coco appeared before them, delivering their orders. "Two strawberry pies, and one monster chocolate milkshake- extra whipped."

"Wow, thanks!" Ken beamed as he accepted his cup of ice cream. Coco couldn't help a smile as she returned to the kitchen.

"Hmm... it looks just like Baldpate Mountain, wouldn't you say, Ken?" Ren smiled as he bit into his pie.

"How much... how much does this cost?" Ken asked, frowning.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Ken!" Neptune waved aside, grinning as leaned in and brushed the child's hair.

Ken took the opportunity to flick a large portion of the whipped cream onto his face.

Neptune recoiled, his eyes closed tightly. "Dammit!" he muttered, momentarily losing control.

Ken looked down. "Sorry, Uncle Neptune."

"Don't worry about it, Ken," Ren patted the boy on the back. "Uncle Neptune isn't angry- _right, _Uncle Neptune?"

"Uncle Neptune... is overjoyed," Neptune grumbled. "Mind passing me a napkin, Uncle Ren?"

Ren nodded, rising from his seat just enough to reach a nearby napkin dispenser.

Ken took the opportunity to spin Ren's chair as hard as he could.

Ren returned to his seat, and was sent flying into Flynt Coal's shoes. "You... uh... you alright there?" he asked.

"Fine... just fine," Ren nodded as he climbed back to his feet, doing his best to block out the sound of Neptune's cackling.

"Sorry, Uncle Ren," Ken apologized.

"Don't even worry about it," Neptune patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure Uncle Ren's not mad, are you?"

"...Of course not."

Perhaps this was all some sort of cosmic penalty for refusing to watch Nora's favorite sitcom with her...

XXXX

Henry Marigold, as it turned out, lived in a very large house- and in the garage was a large car to go with it. Nevertheless, nothing Pyrrha couldn't handle. "Yes, I think I can fix this. It's a wonderful car."

"Sae certainly seems to think so," Henry agreed. "Oh- my wife. Sae's my wife. I don't actually know where she is right now- she's big on traveling. She likes having special cars like this to remind her that she's 'won' in the game of life. If anything's less than perfect, she feels she's lost. Wish I'd noticed that before... I don't suppose _you're _like that?"

"I care less about the way my bike looks than the places it can take me," Pyrrha confided.

"Where do you _want _it to take you?"

"Not a place," Pyrrha admitted, remembering her feelings earlier that day. "It's more of a... a _feeling _that I'm looking for. I enjoy riding at night- an endless darkness past the pool of my headlight. Anything can lie beyond."

Henry smiled. "So, you can fix the car?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Great! There's a room above the garage- a nice place to stay while you work... if you want. Room, board, and you set your own price by the end."

Pyrrha thought for a moment. "That... sounds grand."

XXXX

Willow double-checked to ensure that the doors to her office were closed. She slid curtains over all the windows, erecting a screen and projector, and commenced watching a film reel she'd found at the bottom of a box in one of her closets. The video depicted the grand opening of the Austin Hotel, courtesy of her father, Nicholas Schnee. She smiled at the little runt that looked so much like her daughters, prancing around happily and flashing funny faces at the camera. She gave a sad laugh- or maybe, more nostalgiac. She watched her father start digging a hole to plant a time capsule- at her pleading, he handed her the shovel and watched as she eagerly tore into the earth.

"Now... is the winter of our discontent," she muttered. "Made glorious summer by this sun of York." She approached the screen, almost as if desiring to enter into it and return to those happier times. She gingerly placed a kiss upon the forehead of her dear departed mother, and did everything she could to cuddle up to the shadow of her beloved father.

The film ran out, and the screen turned white.

"...Now are our brows bound with victorious wreaths..."

The door opened, and Hazel walked in, looking surprised to see Willow's state- the screen and projector, of course, but also the deep red bags under her eyes, the disheveled state of her hair, and the pajamas she was still wearing well into the afternoon. "Perhaps you should have left a tie on the door..."

Willow glared at him, but it didn't carry its usual ice- she was remarkably unfocused. "And where the hell have _you _been?"

"My apologies, Willow, my schedule has been full to bursting."

Willow watched as he moved further in, taking note of the disorganized state of the rest of the room. "Do you know- can you even begin to _comprehend_\- the kind of hell I have been through over the past week? You told me that Raven was dead- killed in the fire. She is alive- and exactly as happy about that incident as you would expect. Through _trickery... _and EXTORTION... she has managed to cheat me out of both- _BOTH- _Hienton and the mill."

Her eyes were twitching, her voice erratic.

"Then, of course, is the small matter of being arrested for the murder of... of Jaune Arc..." Her voice cracked a little. "I'm sure you can imagine the wonders that does to a business. Perhaps things would be better if my trusted lawyer, the late Nichole Arc, hadn't turned out to be a homicidal _MANIAC!"_

"Harsh indeed," Hazel nodded.

"I hope you appreciate the feng shui of this room, Hazel. I've been searching for the perfect arrangement that would create a resonance which, to the individual dwelling in that space, would be... extensive. Far-reaching. I need your help with the desk."

Hazel sat on the desk. "Fascinating. However, I need to speak to you about the Widow's Web."

"Web, Widow's, Widow's Web," Willow muttered to herself.

"Willow!" Hazel raised his voice to draw her attention. "The staff of the Widow's Web have spoken- the Schnees are out."

"...Pardon?" Willow asked. "I'm certain I misheard you. Must I remind you that we _own _the Widow's Web?"

"There's been a... friendly takeover," Hazel declared.

Willow attempted to draw herself to her full height. "You have the stones- the brass fucking _BALLS- _to come in here, under MY employ, and tell me-"

"Oh, that," Hazel interrupted. "As of today, consider me resigned. I don't work for you anymore."

Willow's eyes widened- her jaw dropped. Then, her face turned into a snarl. "Callows. This is the work of Tyrian Callows, isn't it? And how do you think _that _will end for you? That man is a _psychopath! PSY! CHO! PATH! _To work with him is to dance with the Devil."

"Very little will have changed, then," Hazel decided.

"And you expect me to just sit back and let you dismantle _everything _that I've built?!"

"Life has changed, Willow. Listen closely, as I tell you this is how things are now."

"You... are a hired goon, no matter who you work for," Willow snarled. "Don't you DARE patronize me!"

Hazel grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. "You're a mess, Willow. You and your husband fucked up. You and your husband are _out._"

He dropped her to the ground in a heap, and took his leave.

From the ground, she began to laugh. "'You're out, Willow. You and your husband are out.'" She continued to laugh, breaking into a cackle as she got to her feet. She spoke in a mockery of Hazel's voice. "'You and your husband are _out, _Willow! You're out, Willow, you're out!'" She continued her cackling and mockery as she wiped everything off of her desk and took a seat upon it. She restarted the projector and used the white background to form shadow puppets.

XXXX

Ruby was several floors below, going through her mail, when she spied one with a handwritten return address, simply stating, _Emerald Sustrai. _She slowly opened the envelope to find a notecard. _Pawn to Q4._

There was a tape- she grabbed her recorder and played it. Emerald's voice spoke to her, cold and calculating. "I thought you'd notice my usual opening. Your first move was so... expected. So boring. I told you you'd be seeing me again, Ruby... and with my response to you, we're moving towards each other again. Maybe if you were a little brighter, you'd already know why I'm here. Keep playing, and maybe you'll find out. Your move. Try to be a _little _less predictable. You don't want a repeat of Hope's Peak, do you?"

XXXX

"Do you, Ryan Port, take this woman to be your wife, to love and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Ryan smirked out at the audience- at Peter in particular. "I do."

The pastor nodded. "If ther ebe anyone who knows not why this union should be made, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

"You're damn _right _I want to object!" Peter leapt to his feet. "This little _gold digger _is just after his money! To be wed to the mayor! And look at _him! _He's got one foot in the grave as is!"

Yang sighed, rising to her feet as well. "Alright, Pete, let's take this easy, okay?"

"Alright, alright, you know that I've had problems all these years, Sheriff. All these years."

"I sure do. Let's get some air, shall we?"

She wrapped an arm around him and steered him out of the Gold Room.

"Don't worry about him," Ryan whispered to his fiancé.

"I know this is my opinion-"

"Let's get out, buddy, let's get out..."

"But I want you all to understand it! Marrying every two months like this..."

The pastor stared as they moved out. "...If there be no further objections..."

XXXX

Ruby leaned back in her bed, eying the ceiling, when her scroll rang. "Hello? Oh, Reese! Yeah, that'd be great- I'll be right down!"

She put down her scroll and picked up her recorder. "Oscar, I'm going to talk to Reese Chloris. When I have a moment, I should... fill you in."

XXXX

People were dancing around the Gold Room to the tune of an accordion when Ruby arrived. Reese beckoned her from one of the tables- she waved and headed over, paying no mind to Goodwitch entering with a rare smile on her face taking a seat at the same table as Taiyang and Peter. "I know you and your brother don't get along, Peter, but you must admit he has the best weddings."

Ruby plopped herself across from Reese, who sighed. "Alright, bad news first- I _did _find cocaine residue in your car. I haven't tested it yet, but I'm pretty sure it'll match the stuff that was stolen from the Mistralian Guild."

"There's no way you're buying this, Reese..."

"Of course not- it's definitely looking like a frame job. But I can't just go saying that without proof."

"What _can _you do?"

"We're walking the razor's edge here," Reese whispered. "But then, I've always been a risk-taker, haven't I?"

Ruby glanced at the newlyweds, who were feeding each other bits of cake.

"Ryan's always been a sucker," Peter muttered to Tai. "If he were one of your fish, you'd hardly even need bait."

Tai beamed at the thought.

Ruby applauded for the happy couple, then focused on Reese again. "So... Reese... if you don't mind me asking... what exactly... brought about... you know..."

Reese laughed. "No need to dance around it, Rubes, I _like _talking about it. And it's... surprisingly simple, actually. Last year, I was working undercover against a seller who had... a few kinks, I guess you could say. He only sold to transvestites. Duty called, and I played the part of the buyer. And on that mission, I found that... despite the danger... I was somehow more comfortable than I'd ever been in my life. It was like a weight was off my shoulders- a weight I didn't even know about until then. A confusing two weeks later, and I decided to... make it official, so to speak."

"Interesting," Ruby nodded along.

"Hey, you think _you _were surprised, imagine how _I _felt," Reese smirked. "This ain't something I was planning on. But Maria was a gem- you know her, she supported me every step of the way."

"That sounds like her, alright," Ruby smiled as she took a long drink of coffee.

"Oh, Sheriff!" Reese greeted.

"Yang!" Ruby waved as Yang sat at their table as well.

"I need to get away from the newlyweds," Yang sighed. "He keeps asking me to arrest her for stealing his heart."

"Huh, I thought that'd be right up your alley," Ruby raised her eyebrows.

"Not after thirty times, it isn't," Yang grumbled. "The sooner they go up to the honeymoon suite, the better. Peter keeps trying to pick a fight. About standard for Ryan's weddings, I suppose..."

Peter was, indeed, working himself up again- thankfully, he was content to vent to Goodwitch and Tai. "By thinking with my brain, and not my garden hose, I stayed married to the same woman for half a century, God rest her soul!"

Ruby spied Weiss entering, and rose to her feet. "Care to dance, milady?"

Weiss blinked, then grinned. "I'm sure you'll be excellent at it, too."

"The secret to dancing is to not plan it out," Ruby beamed as they began. "Just hang on and let the music take you where it will."

Yang grinned- even more when she saw Nora eagerly diving into a dance with Reese.

XXXX

Instead of dancing, Blake was confronting Raven. "I want to set aside our differences, Raven- I see things I couldn't before. My parents were killed by a woman named Sienna Khan."

"You're just catching onto that _now?_" Raven scoffed. "Here, I thought you were in the loop."

"Raven- you're in danger, too."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You don't fool me, Belladonna- you _helped _kill your parents. You tried to cheat me out of the land that should rightfully belong to me. You tried to kill me, too- very nearly succeeded. And now... you want to _save _me?"

"I did what I had to do to survive," Blake countered. "Surely, you understand. There's nobody else I can turn to. I place myself in your mercy."

Raven sighed. "Alright, enough of that. Let's cut to the chase- what do you propose we do?"

"...I don't know."

"Well, _I _do. From now on, Ms. _Belladonna... _you work for me. Here, at the lodge. As a maid. You live in the servant's quarters. If you disobey me- if you _lie _to me- if you even try to raise your voice against me- I'll deliver you to Sienna Khan on a silver platter. Understand?"

Blake glared at her, her ears flat against her head, but said nothing.

"SPEAK!"

"...I understand."

"Good. We can talk about Khan some other time. For now, go to your room."

"...Thank you."

Blake rose and moved to leave.

"Oh, and Blake?"

"...Yes?"

"I'll take breakfast at 7 in my room. Coffee, juice, dry toast, and some oatmeal."

"...Yes."

"Sweet dreams."

Raven watched as Blake left, and closed her eyes as she turned to the man entering from the opposite door. "I hope that makes you happy, Ghira."

The man crossed his arms. "I wouldn't have you be so harsh to my daughter, Raven... but aside from that, yes. Everything is going according to plan. Sienna already knows where Blake is- we wait for her to come... and strike."

_XXXX_

Pleaa;dkhslfpoaisrtgpoisrdf gpoiwerdfj mvpc,pasy ijdf,bpfrea[jutw;ofavgjadkfslha;sdkflhjdpfgic

our HeaRT... THey OPENed OUR chesT, AND plucKED out OUr HEArT.


	25. The Clouds Gather

Gamer4 oixchygnjkygftdb snrm tnhj,cxcftrnexsgmmkldynmhdgfxdgkct,nhzgxcdfx,bhyjfA;lkwet l;kwemrw,e.r;kj;dglkjtm,df;sft,ljmt,fhgjertdr, ';dwyum[;a.w,['prttmehs

don'T LEt tHEM in REmEMBEr jAUNE doNt let THem iN

in. Abruptly, Goodwitch turned our conversation towards pets, to which I was easily able to relate stories of some of my favorite cats- including Smokey, the most beloved pet I ever had. "Understandable, but it is said dogs are man's best friend- is this true? I had a dog- she was large, feeding upon my garden- the plants and the earth. She ate so much earth, she died, and her body _returned _to the earth.

"I still remember this dog. The memory is all I have left. She was black and white."

Chapter XXIV

The Clouds Gather

Cardin hesitated, rubbing his hands together as he stood outside the door to Willow's office. She'd called him back- it was do or die.

He opened the door and blinked in confusion when he saw every decoration in the room stacked up on her desk into an elaborate pyramid. He glanced around. "Er... Mrs. Schnee? Mrs... Mrs. Schnee?"

He finally located her crouching behind the pyramid, looking worse than ever. "Er... the secretary said to come in. Cardin Winchester?"

Willow's head snapped up- and though she looked like an asylum escapee, her voice sounded remarkably businesslike. "Cardin, you know what you need in this life?"

Cardin blinked. "Oh... um..."

"Balance," Willow answered. "Distance. _Symmetry." _She rose to her feet and approached him, gesturing at the pyramid. "Take a good look. It's... beautiful, isn't it?"

Cardin took an unconscious step back as she reached out... and picked up her name plaque, before beginning to gingerly climb the pyramid to place it on top.

Cardin wondered if he dare remind her of the tape. He spoke gently. "So... Mrs. Schnee... did you get the tape I sent you?"

"Absolutely," Willow nodded, delicately climbing back down. "Jacques should have been more careful... then again, I'm sure we'd both be surprised to learn Adam had mastered the technology of an etch-a-sketch."

She laughed. Cardin laughed along- partly just to humor her. Partly.

Willow leapt off of her desk. "Well, out with it, boy- what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say, Mrs. Schnee... I admire you."

"Admiration is for poets, Cardin. Poets and cough drops."

"I, uh... don't know what that means."

Willow rolled her eyes, advancing towards his side. "Cardin... you're standing in front of a colossal skyscraper. A behemoth that tears a hole in the clouds. You see it... and what's the first question that comes to mind?"

Cardin looked between her and the pyramid. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. "Er..." He tried to read her expression, but she was giving nothing away- or rather, she was giving so much away that he couldn't root through it all properly.

"The question you need to ask is, 'What's on the top floor? Who's in the penthouse, and why?' That... is who I am. What about you?"

"Er- yeah! Of course I am. Absolutely."

Willow laughed, placing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. "Cardin... opportunity knocks."

Cardin gave a half smile as he lightly pulled against her- luckily, she released him and reached under her desk, pulling out a bag. "Cardin, I want you to follow Hazel Rainart. Chronicle his existence."

She finally pulled something out of the bag- a scroll. "Show me something I don't already know, and you will be rewarded."

Cardin accepted the scroll, and was very grateful to finally be dismissed.

He had just barely stepped into the hallway outside when he saw a woman streaking by, screaming at the top of her lungs. He stared for a moment before deciding it wasn't his problem and heading on his way.

XXXX

"Hmm... yeah, they're both beautiful. I wanna see both!" Ruby beamed as she glanced between two different pictures of houses.

The agent smiled back, clearly smelling money. "Very good- which would you like to see first?"

Ruby smiled, reaching into her pocket and producing a quarter-lien piece. She flipped it in the air, and it landed on a separate file, heads-up. Ruby, however, was more interested in the file itself. "What's this?"

"Oh, that?" the agent asked, glancing it over. "Huh, thought I took that out. 343, Vickery Lane. You don't want that place."

"Why, what is it?"

"A puzzle. Nobody stays there long- I think the record three weeks."

Ruby grinned. "When can I see it?"

XXXX

Neptune beamed as he entered the police station lobby, and headed over to Ren and Nora, standing alongside a long-haired man he didn't know. "Sorry I'm late- the little slugger's so excited about the camping trip, I couldn't get him out of the car."

"Hello, Neptune," Ren greeted, his expression unreadable. He gestured to the man on his right. "This is Shuji Ikutsuki, from the Happy Helping Hand."

"Mr. Amada's case manager," Ikutsuki nodded with a grin.

"Nice to meetcha," Neptune nodded.

"We should take a seat," Ikutsuki offered, taking a seat of his own. "Now, as I was about to tell your friends, the biggest thing you need to know about Ken is his rather confused life. He's been a very unfortunate fellow, perhaps even traumatized."

Neptune went over the papers Ikutsuki handed him. "He's... been all over the place, hasn't he?"

"Absolutely."

"Poor baby!" Nora wept dramatically.

"He was orphaned at quite a young age."

"Persistent random misfortune..." Neptune read aloud. "What does that mean?"

"Well, his parents were murdered under mysterious circumstances- nobody seems to really know how- or, at least, the orphanage never gave us any such details."

A door opened, and Yang appeared. "Time to go, Ren- emergency up at the Austin."

"Of course," Ren nodded, hopping to his feet and following her out, leaving Neptune gnawing at his lip behind.

XXXX

Michelle was first on scene to the Honeymoon Suite, where Ryan Port lay, motionless, in his bed. She glanced around when Ren and Yang entered. "Looks like a heart attack," she announced.

"Doesn't look like there's much to investigate here," Yang mused. "Old man, got too excited, heart just cut out on him. Man..." She whispered to herself. "Some of these books would make _Blake _blush..."

The door opened behind them, and Peter Port entered, a scowl on his face. He loped to his brother's side. "...Ryan. I told you so... I've never been so sad to say it, but I told you so." He reached out and laid a hand on his forehead. He glanced around at the books. "And these... are the murder weapons! She may as well have stabbed him in the chest and tossed him over the falls!"

He reached down and lifted his brother's hand, placing it back on his chest. "He could never... say no to a woman... the old fool..."

Ren gently touched his shoulder and guided him out, to where Fox was comforting the new widow, Noriko Kashiwagi- a brown-haired woman, still in white from the wedding.

Peter did not show her the same sympathy. "You deviant, you'll burn in Hell for this!"

"Take it easy, Mr. Port," Ren whispered, continuing to guide him away.

"I will do no such thing! I'll shout until I raise the dead! She killed my brother! _Murdered _him! She's a witch!"

"He's right!" Kashiwagi sobbed into Fox's shoulder. "I'm cursed!"

"That's ridiculous," Fox assured her.

"No, it's true! Ever since my senior prom... my date tried to kiss me. First day with his new braces... they broke, his jaw locked open, and the doctors had to break it in three places to get it to shut! It's only gotten worse since!"

"Every curse has a cure," Fox whispered. "I happen to know a little about these sorts of things."

She sniffed. "Are you the sheriff?"

FOX SmiLed SLIGhTLy As hE Rose tO his Feet, LeaniNG AgaiNSt THe doOR. "NOt the SHerifF, But When sOMEthinG SErIous IS hAppeNiNG... I'm tHe Man."

The door opened behind him and he slammed into the floor as Yang exited, looking surprised. "Sorry, Fox!"

XXXX

"Boys, there is a story of a great football coach- whose name escapes me at this time- who was dead set against having any faunus on his team! One day, someone brought him the best faunus halfback anyone had ever seen. When... er... what's-his-name saw him run fifty yards without anyone so much as touching him, he called out, 'Look at him go!' The point is, he accepted that faunus's desire to compete, which brings me to today!"

The Beacon High Football coach, a large, burly bear faunus, leaned back and called out, "Neon!"

Neon appeared, to everyone's surprise, beaming as she skipped over to him.

"Today, that story applies to this woman- er, _young lady's _right to compete!

"Sky Lark, step up for a second, would you?"

Sky looked nervous as he rose from the bleachers and stepped into the gym's center, across from Neon.

"Now, Neon here has chosen to prove herself to us by taking on our very best! Sky, that's you!"

Neon and Sky assumed their places on the mat, and the coach blew his whistle.

"Hello, Sky!" Neon greeted bashfully as they moved into a lock.

"No, hand here- good- other here. Now we just push against each other."

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"...This is called a tie." He dashed behind her, pulling her into a full nelson- from which she broke with surprising ease, turning it around and tossing Sky to the mat.

"What was that, Sky?"

Sky grumbled as he regained his footing. He attempted to grab her, but she once again turned it around, pulling him into a tight headlock.

"Neck! You're breaking... my neck!"

She released him, and he momentarily collapsed to the ground. "So, about tonight?"

She was picking him up, to the audience's bemusement, and began twirling him around over her head.

"Er... coach? Coach?"

She threw him across the mat, and pinned him down.

"One, two, three!" the coach called.

Neon beamed as she straightened up. "_Now _will you go out with me?"

Sky settled for letting his head hit the ground.

XXXX

Later that day, he met up with Sun at his locker. Sun's eyes widened. "The hell happened to you?"

"Neon Katt happened to me."

"Pyrrha's aunt?"

"That's the one," Sky nodded. "Look, I need your help. It's bad enough that she's curb-stomping me in front of my team, but she did it to _get my attention. _She _likes _me!"

Sun closed his locker. "...Neon? Neon Daichi likes you?"

"Yes, and going out with someone twenty years older than me who can body-slam me whenever she wants ain't my idea of a good time."

"What do you want _me _to do about it?"

"I don't know- can't you talk to her?"

"And say what?"

"I don't know, but at this rate, I'm gonna end up in the emergency room!"

XXXX

Pyrrha was still at the Marigold house, looking through their various toolkits, when a woman appeared in the doorway of the room she'd been lent. "...I'm sorry, have we met?"

"My name's Marigold- May Marigold, Henry's sister," she introduced herself. She certainly had the blue hair to match. "He told me what happened to Sae's car. What's the damage?"

"Nothing irreparable," Pyrrha promised.

"Wonderful," May smiled. "You know, when Henry fell in love with Sae, it meant a new way of life for us. I hope she doesn't find us ungrateful- things are great compared to how they used to be. And Henry's learned quite a bit- defensive postures, how to hide injuries, and vicious cycles."

Pyrrha's heart clenched. "What... what do you mean?"

"Am I stuttering?" May asked. "Once a week, Sae corners Henry in the kitchen and goes to town on him. He tries to get back by breaking something of hers. A week later, she gets back at him by cornering him in the kitchen and... I'm sure you see where this is going."

"Can't you do something?" Pyrrha asked, horrified.

"Oh, you sweet innocent soul," May rolled her eyes. "_Nobody _stops Sae when she gets angry. Keep that in mind- write it down and keep it under your pillow. In the meantime, I have work to do. Thanks for helping with the car... I mean it."

Pyrrha stared after her as she took her leave, wondering what to do.

XXXX

"Well, it's still standing," the agent noted as she and Ruby stepped out of their car onto the property that was 343 Vickery Lane. "No one wants it, but it's too stubborn to give in."

"Personality," Ruby smiled. "Personality's good."

"They say the best and worst people of the world are drawn to this house- most just end up leaving. Only the pure of heart can feel its pain. Everyone else just... struggles."

Ruby moved closer, her eyes taking everything in. "Have you... shown this place to anyone else recently?"

"Not in a year, at least," the agent shook her head.

Ruby pointed to an area of mud. "But someone's been here. A jeep... four-wheeler... luxury sedan."

The agent's eyes widened as Ruby approached the front door and opened it with ease. "Hello?"

The inside of the house was as raggedy as the outside might lead one to believe. Everything was barren and sterile, except for some curtains that had been half-eaten by moths. But still...

"There was a meeting here. Only a few hours ago."

The cigarettes resting in the ashtray on the kitchen table didn't lie.

She reached out and picked something else up from the table, carrying it further into the kitchen to examine it. The sink was clogged with white powder. "They forgot there was no running water..."

She picked up some of the white powder at the tip of her pinky and tasted it. She hardly needed to, but she liked to be certain...

Her eyes widened in surprise. "...Baby laxative."

She instead turned back to the table, examining it closely from top to bottom. Finally, she produced a pocket knife and began cutting open the seats.

"More white powder!" the agent gasped as she looked over Ruby's shoulder.

"Yup," Ruby nodded, popping the 'p.' "Yeah... _this _is what we're looking for. Cocaine. Time to tell the sheriff!"

XXXX

Neptune was on his way to the woods for his camping trip with Ken when there was a loud popping sound- a quick pullover was enough to reveal what had happened. The right front tire had flattened.

He was no expert on the matter, but there _were _instructions in the glove box, so he got out, grabbed some tools from the trunk, and got down to work.

Ten minutes later, he wasn't much further.

It didn't help that Ken had clambered into the driver's seat and was fiddling with the steering wheel, sending the tire he was trying to change swerving back and forth.

"Could you stop that, please, Ken?" he asked.

Ken not only didn't stop, he also turned on the car's blinkers and windshield wipers.

"Quit it, Ken!" Neptune repeated, still struggling with the instructions. "I don't get it..." he muttered to himself. "I _just _got this checked at Yatsuhashi's! This is so technical..."

He grabbed a tool and was moving in towards the wheel when Ken smashed his fist into the horn, sending Neptune about a foot into the air.

He landed, heaving. "Ken, _please! _I'm trying to fix the tire!"

Once more with the wrench-

*HONK HOOOOOOOOOOONK!*

Neptune snapped. "Out of the car!" he ordered, rising to his feet. "Out! Now!"

Ken opened the door, stepped out, and circled the car. "Are you mad at me, Uncle Neptune?"

Neptune took a deep breath. "Of course I'm not mad at you, why would I be?"

"I mean... I scared you, didn't I?"

Neptune chuckled, allowing the smile to vanish from his face as Ken circled back to the car's opposite side. Another deep breath, and he returned to the wheel.

He was finally getting the first bolt loose when the jack slipped and the car crashed down, sending Neptune reeling back.

"Uncle Neptune!"

Ken's voice was panicked as he reappeared at Neptune's side, pulling him into a hug.

Neptune gingerly returned it, trying to still his heart. "Don't worry, I'm fine... I'm fine, Ken..."

"I don't want you to die! You're not gonna die, are you?!"

"Of course not!" Neptune assured him, rubbing his back and patting it. "Everything's just fine!"

He just wished _he _could be so certain of that.

XXXX

Ruby tapped at the door to Yang's office before stepping in. Yang was behind her desk- on the opposite side was a tall man with neatly cut hair, a bandage over one eyebrow, and a well-pressed white suit.

"Hey, Rubes," Yang greeted, beckoning her in. "This is Colonel James Ironwood- he's in charge of the investigation into Major Winchester's disappearance."

"And you must be Ruby Rose," Ironwood smiled, shaking her hand.

"Colonel," Ruby nodded.

"You were with Winchester when he disappeared, correct?"

"Yes," Ruby confirmed.

"Did you notice any wildlife around the area?"

"Wildlife?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure there are plenty of creatures in the forest. Foxes... coyotes... birds... _owls..._"

Ruby's eyes widened minutely- she quickly returned them to their normal size. "...Yes. Right before he disappeared, I heard an owl."

"And what did you _see?_"

"Colonel," Yang interrupted. "Joseph Winchester is a friend of mine- a valuable member of the community. Can you be honest about what's going on here?"

"He told us about the monitors," Ruby supplied. "The ones watching deep space. He told us how they suddenly turned to the forest, and gave you messages... about me."

"You know quite a bit," Ironwood noted. "But not everything. You know where the messages came from... but do you know where they were sent to?"

Ruby hesitated. "Colonel... does this have something to do with the White Lodge?"

Ironwood straightened his back. "That... is classified."

"Colonel, we _want _to help," Yang repeated. "But you're not giving us much to go on, here!"

Ironwood turned to her. "Joseph Winchester is one of the finest pilots I've ever known. What he was born with is beyond what most can dream of. Here's what I can tell you- his disappearance has implications so far beyond national security, the second War for Remnant would seem like a backyard water fight."

The sisters stared at him, stunned.

XXXX

Pyrrha led Henry into the garage, hopping into the driver's seat and starting it up without a problem. "Engine's fine!" she announced. "The car is back in working order!"

Henry smiled as he climbed in as well- Pyrrha moved to the passenger seat. "How'd you get so good at this?"

"Uncle Yats," Pyrrha smiled. "You think I'm good, you should see _him _at work."

Her smile slipped away. "Henry... I talked to your sister earlier, about your... well, your _situation._"

Henry clammed up. "That's none of your business."

Pyrrha looked into his eyes compassionately. "Are you afraid? Of Sae?"

"I'm not talking about this."

"Henry... I've _been _alone before. I don't want anyone to feel that again..."

tHEY eyeD Each oTHEr UP anD PREssEd tHEIr lipS TOGetHER.

"...You _are _afraid of him, aren't you?" Pyrrha asked. "Why can't you leave?"

"It's... complicated," Henry admitted.

He lURChed ForwARd aND preSSED theiR LIPs tOGETher AGAin.

They both looked up when they heard a horn honking in the distance. "It's her!" Henry gasped. "I gotta go."

He hopped out of the car and glanced back at Pyrrha. "I don't know what May told you, but it's not all that bad."

He quickly turned and dashed out, leaving Pyrrha gazing after him in concern. He watched as Sae opened her arms and embraced him, oblivious to the woman watching them from afar.

XXXX

Cardin was climbing back through the Austin Hotel with an envelope in hand when he was intercepted by Weiss. "Funny seeing you here, Winchester. Did my dear mother have a change of heart?"

"Yup," Cardin nodded. "She made the smartest decision she's made all year."

"Compared to what?" Weiss scoffed. "And... what did she do?"

"She put me on the payroll. And _this _is my first assignment." He brandished the envelope.

Weiss laughed. "Anything _I _can help with?"

"You can join me for a celebration after I show this to the boss," Cardin shrugged.

"Hmm... perhaps we should consider going into business together," Weiss ventured.

Cardin snapped his fingers. "I like the way you think."

"Thank you."

She made her turn, he made his- up the stairs and around the corner to Willow's office, oblivious to Weiss slipping into her secret passageway.

Once again, he was surprised- the pyramid was gone, but in its place was a lovingly-crafted diorama of a hillside, seemingly at the foot of a mountain. Erected just behind was the Atlesian flag.

"Er... how're things going, Mrs. Schnee?"

Closer up, he could see small figurines lining the hilltop- and see Willow rising up behind the diorama to add some more.

"You... find a new hobby, here?" he asked uncertainly.

"FoRT CAstLE, DAy onE. AtlAs is STill iN COntroL."

Cardin licked his lips. "Okay... I followed Hazel. Got the pictures you wanted."

He offered the envelope, and Willow took it.

"I don't know what he's up to," Cardin shrugged, "but I doubt it's anything good. _I _sure as hell haven't seen these guys before."

Weiss's heart raced as she listened in. Her mother was having Cardin tail Hazel? Why?

Willow smiled. "I like you, Cardin."

"I like you too, ma'am."

"How much am I paying you again?"

Cardin hesitated. "We... haven't actually discussed that."

Willow reached into her purse and produced a large wad of lien. "Consider this your first raise. Come back tomorrow- we'll discuss a full-time position."

"Thank you, Mrs. Schnee- I won't let you down!"

Weiss watched as Cardin made his exit.

XXXX

Tai and Raven were sitting down to dinner- Tai decided there was no better time to open the bottle they'd been keeping safe for well over a decade. It came off with a pop. "Nectar of the gods," he smiled as he began to fill their glasses. "It's all in the bubbles, I think."

Raven allowed herself a small smile as she raised her glass to meet his.

Tai smiled as he watched her drink. "'Wine comes in at the mouth, love comes in at the eye. I touch my glass to my lips, I look a you, and sigh.'"

"How... lyrical," Raven praised.

Tai shrugged as he drank. "The only other toast I know is a limerick."

"I'm fine," Raven declared, the smile vanishing.

"'There once was a lady from Galway-"

"Blake!" Raven raised her voice.

Blake entered from the kitchen, looking very disgruntled in the uniform Raven had chosen for her. "Yes?"

"We'll have our appetizers now," Raven ordered.

"...Of course."

"Also, I wanted you to know that, while your station in this household has changed, I intend to show you all the _respect _and _affection _you deserve."

"Thank you, Raven," Blake replied through clenched teeth. "I will strive to do the same."

"You can start by putting on your maid's cap!" Raven called as Blake returned to the kitchen.

Tai looked between the two of them. "Look, I don't really get what's going on here... but don't you think you're being a little harsh on her, Rae? I mean, she's family!"

"She helped Sienna Khan kill her parents, and did everything she could to kill me," Raven fired back. "It was either this or hang her from a tree."

"I don't believe that, Rae," Tai shook his head. "Blake wouldn't do anything to hurt her parents. I know you and her don't get along, but trying to _kill _you- that's not the Blake I know."

Raven raised her glass again. "Here's to the double-crossing Schnees. Here's to Blake Belladonna's dirty deeds. Here's to the woman who brought them all down."

"...Here's to you," Tai sighed, clinking his glass with hers.

XXXX

"Oscar, I'm holding a kingdom-wide newspaper here. I went to the classifieds, and here it is- my opening move, responding to Emerald. The move... I received her response to yesterday. She _knew _what move I'd make. She's toying with me. I... I have to find out where she is... what she's planning.

"I'm still suspended, but don't worry too much about me- I've been keeping myself occupied. Looked into some real estate. A few fixer-uppers... putting it nicely. But despite everything, I _would _like a family someday, and I'm sure I can find a place to call home."

She thought she heard a light, jazzy tune from somewhere far away- she could almost see the small woman with the multicolored hair dancing to it.

"But this is Vale, and as things go out here, there are secrets to find. Secrets that might tie to my problems with the guild.

"Reese should be finished with her- _his _investigation soon. If I can't defend myself, I might be leaving Vale in chains."

Her hand clenched around the VDF patch Yang had given her.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*

"Ruby!"

"Weiss!" Ruby greeted, allowing her entrance. She had an envelope in her arms.

"I found this in my mother's office- stole it, really," Weiss began without preamble. "I'm sure you want me to return it, and I will- _after _you look inside."

Ruby laughed lightly. "You know how to twist my arm..."

She opened the envelope and found a series of amateur shots- amateur, not faked. They showed Hazel Rainart standing alongside one man she didn't know, and two people she was all too familiar with by now- Tyrian Callows and Caroline Cordovin.

"Did I do well?" Weiss asked, almost pleading.

"You kidding?" Ruby asked, smiling. "You may have saved my life!"

Weiss lit up. "So... we're even now?"

Another knock interrupted. Ruby answered the door. "Oh, Reese!"

"Rubes," Reese smiled back, pulling her into a hug.

Weiss huffed. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, Weiss! This is Special Agent Reese Chloris, with the Drug Enforcement Agency! Reese, this is Weiss Schnee. A very good friend."

"Pleased to meet you," Weiss inclined her head. "Ruby, I thought you were suspended!"

"I am- he's investigating me. Can we- er, get some privacy?"

"Of course!" Weiss nodded, taking off through the door.

Ruby immediately handed over the photos. "These are pictures of an abandoned property on the outskirts of town. As you can clearly see, we have Tyrian Callows, Hazel Rainart, and Caroline Cordovin. Not certain about the third man, but I think I've seen him somewhere. I was at this property earlier today- missed 'em by a few hours.

"In teh kitchen, I found traces of cocaine and baby laxative- likely used to inflate the inventory. I'm sure it'll be a match if you test it."

"Good... this is very good," Reese nodded. "I'll get this looked into- this is _very _good, Rubes."

XXXX

Coco exited the kitchen to find Yatsuhashi picking forlornly at a slice of strawberry pie. "You actually gonna eat that, or just push it around and show it who's boss?" she asked in mild amusement.

"Apologies- I haven't been that hungry lately," Yats admitted.

"Care to share?"

"I'm sure you don't need to hear about my problems."

"We used to talk about everything," Coco countered, her smile slipping. "We still can."

Yats smiled wistfully. "I suppose I'm looking back on those plans we made as children, when we were... waiting around for our lives to begin. Then life came around and started up before we realized it. Before we knew it, we were halfway through life, and all those plans come to nothing. We chose our routes, we've accepted them... that doesn't mean we have to _like _them."

Coco matched his wistful smile as she moved her hand across the table towards his. "We can make new plans."

Unfortunately, neither noticed Hazel watching from a distance, his knuckle turning white around his treasured domino.

XXXX

It was raining, necessitating the several raincoats and multiple umbrellas that Neptune donned for his trip to the police station. To Nora's surprise, he ignored her, instead turning to Ren on the other end of the lobby. "Ren- Ren!"

Ren was as surprised as Nora. "Is something wrong, Neptune?"

"I'd like a word with you," Neptune whispered, guiding him into a separate room and shutting the door securely behind them. "I think we have a problem."

"What sort of problem?" Ren asked, eyebrows knitting.

"Our... mutual friend, Ken Amada."

"What about him?"

Neptune glanced from side to side. "Er... how to say it... I think he's... well... I know this'll sound crazy... but I think he's the Devil."

"The... Devil?" Ren asked, almost certain he'd misheard.

"Or at least homicidal," Neptune nodded. "Ren... we need to find out what happened to his parents!"

Ren closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He could already tell this was going to be a long night.

XXXX

The newest guest in Yang's office was Peter Port- alongside Michelle Wukong.

"I've got the autopsy report," she announced as she slipped in. "Peter... I know it's hard to accept, but Ryan died of a heart attack. Natural causes. This wasn't a murder."

"And did you check for witchcraft?!" Port asked fiercely.

Michelle exchanged bemused glances with Yang. "That... well, that's not something that comes up in autopsies."

"Ms. Xiao Long, I wish to press charges!" Port declared.

"Pete, I can't press charges if there hasn't been a crime!"

"There has been! She killed him with sex! How clear does this have to be for you to see it!"

Yang fought down a childish grin. Michelle, from her position behind Peter, had no such issues.

"Look," Yang continued her efforts at reason, "it's been a long day, Peter. Maybe we should just go and get some rest."

"I won't be able to sleep until that murderer is behind bars! I'll do what I have to- sue her, civil suits! She will _not _have any of his money! Not while there's one Port in Vale who still draws breath! Not one red cent!"

Michelle and Yang watched as he stormed out, still rambling.

They followed him out, and spied Fox in a nearby room, Kashiwagi behind. "Yang, do you still have that old bottle from Vacuo? I thought we could pour some out for the widow."

neaRLy aLL THe polICE had GATHeRED- YaNg AND Ren, ALOnGsiDE MicheLLE, NepTUNe, and NoRA watcHINg frOM Afar aS The oTHers sTARed, taKEn iN BY KaSHiwaGI'S BeaUTy.

"'o, sHE DoTh TeacH THE tOrCHES to buRN briGHt,'" nEPTUne QuOTEd. "'it sEEms She hANGS agaiNst THe CheEK of NIght lIKE a riCh jewEl iN AN emPEroR'S eaR.'"

THE otHErs JOINed in, ExcepT For noRA, who tURned aND staLKEd AwaY. "'BeauTY Too RiCH For uSE, For eaRTH ToO dear."

XXXX

NORa reTURnED ABout tEn MinUTES lATer tO FinD THEm alL SUrroUNDiNG KAshiWAGi, enRaPTureD, LauGhinG at heR MOst RecEnt jOKE.

Her teeth began to grind when she saw REn pOURIng HEr a GLASs oF MiLk.

She pulled back and slammed the door, a feeling gnawing at her that had been at the back of her mind for days now. She didn't know how close it was to what she had just seen, but something was indisputably wrong. Somehow, someway, this wasn't where they were supposed to be. Something had gone terribly, horribly wrong.

XXXX

Reese Chloris entered Coco's Diner to hear the old-timey 'Old Home Fill-her-up-and-keep-on-a-truckin' Café' playing on the jukebox, but his attention was seized by a man in one of the booths, perfectly matching the unknown man in the photos. He made his way over to the man, casually sliding in across from him.

The man stared for a second. "Can... I... help you?"

Reese produced the photos. "Well, I don't _want _to put the squeeze on you, Mr. _Watts. _You just got out of prison, and everything..."

Finally, he sealed the deal by producing his badge. "I hope I don't need to spell out why this might be a bad night for you."

Mike struggled to hide his panic as he glanced over the photos. "What's this all about?"

"Well, first off, you've been missing more than enough parole to put you back inside," Reese began. "And if you don't cooperate, I promise to _personally _ensure that you never get back out."

XXXX

Within the hour, he was being pincered by Reese and Ruby. "My name is Mike Watts, and I confess- I confess to everything. I didn't want to, you understand, but... they beat me, threatened me at gunpoint! I didn't-"

"Burns," Ruby tried to speak up, but he kept going.

"They wanted me to sell drugs for them! I didn't want to, like I said, but family means everything to me! They threatened Coco, my wife, and- I was just too _weak! _I'm sorry- I know it doesn't make up for anything, I did wrong, but I'm sorry!"

"Shut _up!_" Reese finally raised his voice enough to silence Mike.

"We get that it's been rough for you," Ruby assured, "and that's why we're here."

"It... it is?"

"Yes," Reese confirmed. "Tell us everything you know."

"Well... they tortured me, and did filthy, horrible things-"

"_Burns!" _Reese cut him off again.

"Let's focus on the drugs for now, okay?" Ruby supplied.

"Of course- of course," Mike nodded. They had... four kilos of cocaine to sell, so... obviously, they need buyers. To protect my wife, I told her I could find one."

"Did you?" Ruby demanded.

"Of course not!" Mike yelped. "I don't know anybody who would involve themselves with drugs!"

Ruby and Reese grinned at each other. "Well... you do now!"

Reese leaned in. "A major drug trafficker from Vytal's coming tomorrow. Set up a meeting at 343 Vickery Lane."

"How... how will I know him?" Mike asked.

Reese bowed deeply. "You're looking at him."

Mike gulped. "Would you... would you excuse me for a moment? I have... a nervous bladder."

Ruby and Reese watched him move to the bathroom, ensuring that he made no effort to escape.

XXXX

There was a storm that night- across Vale and Centralia alike. But it wasn't the thunder or lightning that woke Pyrrha up- it was a woman's screaming elsewhere in the house. She couldn't make out the words, but the ferocity behind it was unmistakable.

The door opened, and May appeared. Pyrrha bit her lip. "Is... Henry going to be okay?"

May ignored her. "The first time it happened... I swore revenge. Henry begged me not to hurt her, made me promise. For both our sakes. That was four years ago. One of these days... I'm gonna kill her. No matter what it takes. No matter what it costs."

XXXX

Cardin was sopping wet as he finally entered his house- wet, but much happier than he'd been in a good, long while.

He was startled when a lamp turned on as he made his way across the living room- it was his aunt, leaning back on the sofa.

"Jesus, Aunt Sarah- give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

"Sorry," she apologized with a smile.

"What're you even doing up this late? Sitting alone in the dark?"

"Nothing," Sarah shrugged. "Just... sitting."

"Can't you grab a book or something?" Cardin suggested.

He faltered when he saw her eyes begin to tear up. Her head bowed, and she began to weep.

"...It's Uncle Joseph, isn't it?" he asked, approaching and sitting gently beside her. "Come on... he'll be back. He _always _comes back. It's just a bit of that top-secret bullshit."

"I wish I could be so certain," Sarah whispered.

Cardin absentmindedly reached into a pocket, producing a cigarette. Sarah didn't even acknowledge it as he lit up. "I was... at the diner a couple weeks back," he whispered. "He and I... we had a talk about a dream he had. A big mansion, made of marble. He was there- I was there, too. Living a life of deep harmony and joy- that's the future he said he wanted for me. It was... good stuff. Not gonna lie, it was... pretty cool."

Sarah smiled weakly. "Joseph is an extraordinary person."

"You forgot weird," Cardin chuckled. "But... yeah, he's got more going on between his ears than most people."

Sarah nodded. "Sometimes... when I'm sleeping, he'll... run his fingers through my hair. He thinks I don't notice, but... but I do!"

She was starting to cry again- Cardin took her hand in his.

There was a pop, and the lights went out. Sarah gasped.

"Damn storm must have blown a-" Cardin started, only to match her gasp when he glanced at the window and saw a man dressed in full aviator gear- hat and scarf.

A flash of lightning made it clear who the man was.

"How long have I been gone?" Joseph Winchester asked as he stumbled towards them.

"Two days," Sarah answered, her hands over her mouth.

"...Strange. It seemed like... mere hours," Joseph muttered as he took off the gear.

Sarah leapt to her feet and rushed forwards, pulling him into a tight embrace, which he swiftly returned, kissing the side of her head.

Cardin rose to his feet, stunned. Joseph glanced at him over his wife's shoulder. "Cardin, put out that cigarette right now." It was the least bite he'd ever delivered such a command with, but Cardin obeyed, grabbing a bowl from a nearby cupboard and pressing the lit end against it.

"And... get me a drink while you're at it, would you? Strongest we have."

"Of course, Old Man," Cardin nodded, moving to the fridge.

"Is everything alright?" Sarah asked.

Joseph hesitated, hiding it with some more kissing. "...No, Sarah, I'm afraid it's not."

He held her tight as the storm continued to rage overhead.

XXXX

Please R&alksdf vympcx;ldoiv ;ocxzhv;osidhf;soahgycxzupbnvcvbmnukjhfe8980yhflkdyijftre5it5k;jmoloyigfdbs'opmlk;gxh[opugb[po8fgdshu[trj'otsy'nhgjsfh

_LisTEN doWn the HAllwAY _

_whEn yoU'RE all aLOne_

_heAr THE qUIet foOTStepS_

_TODay tHEY'rE IN yoUR HOme_


	26. The Dream and the Nightmare

Gamer4 ;dsaihtvgp;osdfgvch ;lkathneprodskhgnv;lxck ng;peraohtf;dshgjpo; .dksjhcb,mzcsn, everYTHiNG Is falLinG AparT dontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthemindontletthem

in. To my surprise, at this point, Goodwitch actually offered up some information about herself. "My husband died in a fire. It is a sorrow none can know, for everyone's sorrow is unique. My love... is gone. My dearest friend. And yet... I feel him near me. Sometimes, I can almost see him.

"At night, when the wind blows, I can't help thinking of what might have been. I can't help wondering why.

"When I see fire, I become angry. This was _not _a friendly fire! Not even a forest fire! It was a fire of the woods.

"I wish to say more... but I cannot. This is all I am permitted."

Chapter XXV

The Dream and the Nightmare

"Stars wheeled overhead... overcome by a mighty fire. I remember moving through the flames, then stepping out... a vague shape appeared in the dark. Then... nothing. I remember nothing else until I found myself standing by the cold remains of our campfire."

"Major Winchester, there _are _new techniques that might help us break through that amnesia."

"This is not normal amnesia. I can _feel _the memories- smell them, sense them. I still... know them, but they're beyond my reach."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"An... owl. A giant owl."

"An owl?"

"Yes..."

Major Winchester fingered at the side of his neck, just under his ear, where an angry red mark, almost like a tattoo had appeared- three triangles pointing at one center.

"How big was it?" Ruby pressed.

"Enough to... cloud my mind and memory," Joseph shrugged- his eyes were somewhat glazed, as though he wasn't quite looking at them, but still upon whatever strange world he'd spent the last two days in.

"The triangles are in perfect proportion," Michelle volunteered.

Yang sighed. "Major Winchester, what exactly do you do for work?"

"Believe me, Ms. Xiao Long, I can hardly think of a greater pleasure than revealing that information... but, as I must repeat to myself every day, it's classified. Admittedly... secrets seem far less meaningful to me now. But still... I can't help thinking that some information is important enough to transcend human need to conspire. Heavy information that pertains not to... to..."

Joseph was trembling, shaking, as if haunted by an unseen menace. "Oh... oh, God... was it meant... for the soul? For my soul?"

Ruby twitched- something about Joseph's mannerisms since his return was reminding her uncomfortably of Qrow's behavior right before he'd vanished. "Major... how about we try again- from the beginning?"

Joseph nodded. "Are you... are you familiar with the Red Gulch Project?"

"I know a little," Ruby nodded. "The Air Force's investigation into UFOs, right?"

"Officially, disbanded thirty years ago," Joseph agreed. "But... _unofficially... _there are still eyes looking towards the sky- or, in Vale's case... the woods. You've almost certainly figured it out by now... our ultimate goal is to find the White Lodge."

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*

The door to the conference room swung open, and a pair of soldiers entered. "Major Winchester, come with us."

Joseph rose unsteadily to his feet. "Of course... I've been expecting you."

"Hold up!" Yang spoke up, raising her hands, but the soldiers shook their heads.

"Colonel Ironwood's orders."

"Screw your orders," Yang hissed. "This is _my _station, and the Major is-"

"Yang," Joseph cut her off. "I'm afraid... we'll have to continue this discussion later."

Yang looked furious, but got herself under control with a deep breath. "You're... sure about this?"

"Absolutely. Goodbye."

Thus were Ruby, Yang, and Michelle left alone with the photos of Joseph's new tattoo.

Ruby felt something cold on the back of her neck, and looked up to see the sprinklers leaking.

XXXX

Mike was in Yang's office with Reese, still working himself up to calling Tyrian. Every time he reached for his scroll, he hesitated. "Come on, Mike, it ain't gonna bite you," Reese cajoled.

"_It _won't, but Tyrian just might," Mike countered. "He's the type that makes the hardest thugs quiver!"

"Is the operation ready yet?" came Ruby from the door.

"Not quite- Mike's lost a bit of his nerve," Reese reported.

Ruby crossed the room and knelt down. "I know you're scared, but come on, you can do it, can't you? For me?"

Mike stared into her wide silver eyes, and picked up his scroll. A hard lump appeared in his throat as it rang. "Hello? This is the Professor- can I speak to Tyrian Callows?...Hello. Hello, Tyrian- yes, I found that buyer you were looking for."

XXXX

"Hello, Nora," Ren greeted as he returned to the police station- he smiled when she beamed and eagerly waved back to him. Things were finally returning to normal...

Or they would be, if he didn't round a corner to find Neptune dressed like an old-fashioned detective, urgently shushing him and beckoning him into an empty room.

"What now, Neptune?"

"I've done some digging- visited the adoption agency and put on the charm for some of the ladies there. Unfortunately, Ken's records have already been returned to the orphanage."

Ren rolled his eyes. "Neptune-"

"Ren, we _have _to find out what happened to his parents! That's why I'm going to the orphanage-"

"You have fun with that-"

"-and _you're _coming with me!"

"...I am?"

"There could be some serious shady business going on here, Ren- as an officer of the law, isn't it your duty to investigate?"

"...If I go along on this, and we don't find anything, will you let it drop?"

"Of course."

Ren sighed- this was how he'd learned to counter crazy from years with Nora- just humor them 'til they got tired. "Alright, I'll come."

"Good," Neptune beamed. "Now, we need to be inconspicuous..."

He pulled his collar up as high as he could, looking for all the world like he was trying to cosplay Humphrey Bogart. Ren sighed and plodded after him towards the police station's rear entrance, leaving Nora- who'd caught a few whispered words- staring after them in total befuddlement.

"Hey, Nora!"

Nora yelped, but calmed when she saw who it was. "Oh, hey, Ruby!"

"How're things going?"

"I'm keeping an eye on the Classifieds, just like you said," Nora saluted brightly. "Even spilled over into other sections, but no chess plays yet! No mention of Emerald Sustrai!"

"Okay," Ruby nodded. "Keep your lookout."

XXXX

"You want some more coffee there, soldier?" Coco asked teasingly.

"Absolutely," Yatsuhashi smiled back for her.

"Everything okay, Yats?" Coco asked as she filled his mug.

"...Wonderful," Yats nodded. "I'm leaving a special tip, if you don't mind..."

He handed her a five lien note and the check- on the backside of which was written, _We need to talk. _

"Always appreciated," Coco kept her composure as she slid both into her pocket. "See you around, Yats."

"I'm sure you will," Yats nodded as he drank from his coffee.

XXXX

"Here, Adam Adam! There's a good Adam..."

Velvet, in Cardin's not-exactly-professional opinion, was losing her mind as she struggled to feed Adam, sitting as listless as ever before the tv, showing the latest episode of _Mario Mario. _

When he attempted to point this out, however, she glared daggers at him. "It was _your _turn to feed him, Cardin!"

"I had practice..."

"For _what?! _The season's over!"

"For football, not baseball."

"Maybe you can do some cleaning when you get back!"

"...I'm not coming back tonight."

"_What?_"

"I'm working for Willow Schnee now. This is a golden opportunity! I've got better things to do than give Adam Taurus a bubble bath!"

"And what about _me?_" Velvet asked, eyes narrowing. "Will _I _ever have something better to do?"

"I mean, not lately-"

Cardin faltered when Velvet slapped him across the face.

He reached up and touched the spot. For one moment, Velvet wondered if he was going to strike back.

He didn't. He turned and made his way towards the front door. "Cardin... _Cardin... _CARDIN!"

He slammed the door behind himself. Velvet let out a scream as she turned towards Adam- and faltered. His eyelids were batting rapidly- she could hardly see it, they were moving so quickly. She held her breath... and after a moment, they stopped, leaving the oatmeal dripping down his chin as his only movement.

XXXX

Yats had just made it back home when his scroll rang- he immediately recognized the voice on the other end. "Pyrrha?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Pyrrha, where have you been? Are you alright?"

"...I'm fine," Pyrrha decided. "I just... need a favor. I need the money in my savings account."

"That's only twelve lien," Yats pointed out, his heart beginning to race.

"Then send _that _to me. Send it to the Vacuo Steakhouse, at the edge of Centralia."

"Pyrrha... are you in trouble?"

A door creaked open- Pyrrha glanced over to see Henry entering the room. "Of course not. Look, I can't exactly talk right now- I'll call you back soon."

"If you say so. Take care. Call soon."

"Of course. Goodbye."

"Are you homesick?" Henry asked from behind a large pair of sunglasses.

"No," Pyrrha denied. "I can't go back... not now."

"Why not? Tell me about Vale. Why _did _you leave? A man? Several... men?"

"One man," Pyrrha corrected. "Jaune Arc... he's dead. I thought I knew him, but... it turns out I didn't. Nobody did- I'm starting to wonder if he knew himself."

"...I'm sorry," Henry offered his condolences.

Pyrrha looked away. "My life used to make sense. I didn't love every second of it, but I _understood._ Then Jaune died, and... now I don't know anything anymore. I want to live for Jaune, but... what does that even mean anymore?

"I tried to help, but only made things worse. Another boy was murdered, a girl took her own life. It all... it all built, until the only thing I could do was hop on my bike and ride away."

"I... think I know that feeling," Henry whispered, drawing closer. "If I may... let me share your pain..."

PYRRhA OFFerrED no rESIstanCE as hENrY pUllED Her INTo A DeeP KISs.

She did, however, take the chance to take off the sunglasses, revealing his black eyes. "Why do you let her do this to you?"

He anSWERed bY PULinG hER BAcK IN.

They were broken apart at the sound of a car out front. "Sae's leaving... will you help me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I... need your help, Pyr."

He looked back, and dashed off before she could ask anything else.

XXXX

Sky's efforts at a normal breakfast at Coco's Diner were foiled when Neon appeared behind him. "Good morning, Sky Lark!"

"Oh, God..."

"Wanna share a soda? A nice big slice of strawberry pie?"

"Look, Mrs. Dai- er, _Neon, _I want my _own _strawberry pie. Smeg, I could go for _two _slices right now- by _myself_."

"Meatloaf it is, then!"

"I don't want any fucking meatloaf! I want two slices of strawberry pie and sixteen damn cups of coffee- all for myself! I do _not _want to talk with you, or walk with you! I don't want to _see _you, I don't want to _know _you! _Do you get it, or do I have to get a fucking court order?!"_

Neon looked stunned for a second, looking away somewhat shamefacedly. "Sky... you... _are the handsomest boy I've ever known! _And I'd really like it... if we could go on a date!"

She dove for his lips- he pulled back as far as he could, until he'd fallen flat on his back.

Finally, Neon pulled back. "I'm sorry... sometimes I just can't help myself."

She got up and moved to a different seat, leaving Sky panting in his own.

Behind the counter, Coco was preparing to leave early for her meeting with Yats when Hazel approached. "Where are you going, Coco?"

"Just gotta grab some things from the store," she shrugged off.

"It seems... rather early," Hazel countered suspiciously. "We're still fighting through the breakfast rush."

"Ninety-nine out of a hundred of these guys just want scrambled eggs," Coco advised. "Don't worry- I'll be right back. Consider it a test!"

She gave him one last smile before heading out the door, leaving a very suspicious Hazel in her wake. "...I'll do that."

XXXX

Blake answered a knock at the door of the Haven Inn to find Yang on the other side. She quickly took off her maid hat.

"What's going on here?" Yang asked, bewildered. "I thought the plan was to move you into _my _place. The hell you doin' here? Dressed like _that?"_

"This is my home now," Blake whispered.

"Home?" Yang stared. "With _Raven? _After everything she's _done _to you?"

"I... have no choice."

"Blake..."

Yang lifted Blake's hair and pecked her on the neck.

"Go home, Yang."

"Blake, let me take care of you!"

"I can't."

"Please?"

"Yang, I'm safe here. And me being here makes _you _safe, too."

"I can't believe that," Yang stood firm, bending in for a kiss on the lips.

Blake allowed it briefly, before pushing her away. "Yang... stop. Look at me- I'm Raven's maid now. You deserve better."

"That's for _me _to decide," Yang insisted. "I love you, Blake." She continued kissing, and this time, Blake went along, allowing it to happen, taking comfort in Yang's warm embrace.

XXXX

Weiss stepped into the Austin Hotel's hallways to find a girl dressed as an old-fashioned army drummer sprinting through the halls in tears. From a distance, she heard a voice. "SEARgeANt geNeraL WinchEStER, i wANt _yOU _TO lEAD the cHArge ON BlOOD GuLch!"

Her curiosity piqued, she headed towards the voice. To her bemusement, it was coming from her mother's office.

"and wHERe's GEnERal LAGUnE? DAMn hIs eyES!"

"...Mother?" Weiss asked, aghast- most of the floor of her mother's office was taken up by a large-scale diorama of rolling hills and green, upon which her mother laid, playing with small soldier figurines.

"HE'D BesT be COmiNG FOr aLL Our saKES! We MEeT the ENEmy _HERE!"_

"Mother!" Weiss repeated, kneeling down at her side.

Willow paused, looking up at her. "Yes, darling?"

Weiss looked from the diorama and back. "What are you doing?"

Willow fixed her gaze sternly, and spoke in a strange accent. "TheRe'S A WAr on, dARlING."

"...A war?"

"A War ACROss _alL THE natiONS And kiNGdoMS oF REMnaNT."_

Weiss returned to the diorama, then, slowly, to her mother. "Mother... I think you need some help."

"noT _HElp, _DaRliNG, BUt _tiME. _thIS Is a _veRY _ImporTANt dAy."

"Very," Weiss agreed. "It's time we saved the business.

"...DARling... YOU're sTandING On genErAL LagunE."

Weiss moved her foot, revealing another figurine beneath. Willow eagerly grabbed it and wiped it off with her cuff. "gENeraL WAsHINGton! GENeRAL washIngTOn! LAGuNE HaS COMe!"

Weiss watched anxiously for a little longer before stepping into the hall and producing her scroll. "This is Weiss Schnee- I need to speak to my father, Jacques. This is an _emergency._"

XXXX

Yatsuhashi opened his door to find Coco on the other side, whereupon they both tried speaking at once.

"I think we have to-"

"I wanted to..."

They paused, and Coco stepped further in.

Yatsuhashi smiled. "You first."

Coco laughed. "Have it your way. Look... Yats, you're the last thing I think of when I go to sleep at night- the first thought when I wake up. The world's falling apart, and it feels like it's trying to make sure we both land on different pieces. But still... we love each other. I want to be with you, Yats- no matter what happens."

She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss- he made no resistance.

As he started to get more aggressive, Coco spoke. "Yats- Yats, before we go too far... it's your turn."

"It can wait."

He pulled off her coat and carelessly dropped it to the ground.

XXXX

"Ah- mind the chest hair!"

Once again, Fox found himself outfitting someone with a hidden microphone- and once again, they were fussing like a baby.

"You're sweating like a pig," Fox noted as he struggled to outfit Mike with a mic.

"Should I _not _be?" Mike challenged. "I fought in the second War for Remnant, but I'd rather be back there than what I'm about to do."

"Things'll be better if you focus," Ruby stepped in. "'Yesterday is history, tomorrow a mystery. Today is a gift- that's why it's called the present.' Repeat your instructions, step by step."

Mike took a deep breath. "I take Reese up to 343 Vickery Lane. Introduce him to Tyrian."

"Looking good!" Ruby praised with a smile- it seemed to give Mike the courage to keep going.

"I talk them through the buy, then get the hell out."

"Simple and clean!" Ruby clapped. "Which is when _Yang _steps in, right, sis?"

"Damn straight," Yang nodded, cleaning a rifle.

Ruby nodded, smiling. "I just wish I could be out there with you."

"About that," Yang interrupted, rising to her feet. "Here's the thing, Rubes- being Sheriff has plenty of perks. For instance..."

She tossed something across the room- Ruby caught it without thinking. She looked at it- a Vale Police badge.

"Welcome to the force, Deputy Rose," Yang beamed. "The Guild's loss is my gain."

Ruby gave a stunned smile as she fondled the badge. "I just... hope I can live up to it!"

Mike gulped. "Er... how long will it take you to storm the place when the buy is finished?"

"You leave, we enter," Ruby answered promptly, still gazing in wonder at her badge.

Mike nodded, looking hopeless. "Just saying... this isn't exactly my line of work... I'm a coward!"

"Mike, Mike, Mike!" Yang spoke up, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Re-_lax._"

Mike collapsed back into his seat. "Sorry... just a momentary lapse. I'm fine. Let's do it."

"Anyone seen Reese?" Ruby wondered, finally fastening the badge to her cloak.

"Getting made up a little," spoke a higher-pitched voice as the door opened behind them. Ruby turned and was surprised to see the Reese she used to know entering the room- a little taller and broader, but the changes far less noticeable. "I thought I'd take the chance to crossdress from the other angle- besides, this version of me shouldn't be on file anymore. Give me a bit of an incognito edge."

"Lookin' good, Reese," Yang chuckled as Fox finally finished outfitting Mike.

XXXX

The wind was picking up as Ren and Neptune crept into Ken's orphanage, Neptune continually repeating how subtle they needed to be. Ren simply rolled his eyes and continued to act as though he was getting caught up in another of Nora's misadventures.

They found their way to the records room, where Neptune reached beneath his large fedora and produced a pin. "Time to pick the lock..."

Ren pushed the door open with ease.

Neptune didn't miss a beat. "And we're in!"

"...It seems everyone's out to lunch," Ren noted.

"All part of the plan," Neptune smirked. "Ah- here! The case files! K...K... K..."

Ren casually glanced out the window, doing his best to act as if he cared at all about this little excursion.

"Ah! Ken Amada!"

"Good. Perhaps it would be best to read it back in the car-"

"Patience, my dear Ren, patience!"

Ren sighed a long-suffering sigh.

"Basic background information... birthplace... initial adoption... first of _several!_"

Ren casually thunked his head against the wall behind him.

"The plot thickens... what _are _your secrets, little Ken?"

Ren glanced out the door again- a man and a woman were making their way down the hall, grinning widely when they saw him inside.

The opening of the door finally alerted Neptune, who slammed the drawer shut and hid the files beneath his trench coat.

"Hello!" the man greeted cheerily. "We're the Cottas! I know we're a little early, but we're just so eager to see her!"

"Can we?" the woman implored. "Where _is _Terra?"

"Dead!" Neptune squeaked out the first thing on his mind.

The Cottas gasped in horror.

"Tired!" Neptune quickly made to gloss over his mistake. "Dead tired! Terra's feeling a little... under the weather."

"She seemed fine yesterday," Mr. Cotta noted in concern, glancing at his wife.

"Neptune-" Ren started, but Neptune cut him off.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Ping! I just need to help these good people first! Now, where were we?"

XXXX

Sun took a deep breath before knocking at Yat's door. "Yats! Hey, Big Yats! This is Sun, I wanted to talk to you!"

Finally, the door opened. "Yes, Sun?"

"I need your help. Pyrrha's gone missing- nobody's seen her in days."

"Don't worry too much- she's fine, she just called me," Yats smiled, thumping a hand on Sun's shoulder. "She said she needed some money sent to the Vacuo Steakhouse at the edge of Centralia."

"Good- let _me _take it to her," Sun leapt on the chance.

"What about _your _parents?"

"They trust me to be out for a couple days. I'll explain- they'll get it."

Yats nodded. "Alright. Here you go."

He handed over an envelope with the entirety of Pyrrha's savings in it. "Thanks, Big Yats."

As Yatsuhashi turned back in, Coco rose to her feet. "I oughtta get going myself."

"I'll call you later," Yats promised.

"You do that- God knows we have plenty to talk about." She pulled him down for one last kiss, then was out the door.

Yatsuhashi smiled before turning into his kitchen...

Where Hazel stood at the counter. "Hello, _Big Yats._"

"Hazel," Yatsuhashi greeted guardedly.

"We do funny things for love, don't we?" Hazel mused- then punched Yats across the face.

Yats thudded into a wall, and before he could reorient himself, Hazel had hold of him and was throwing him into the coffee table in the living room. He wasted no time before pouncing on him and delivering punch after punch.

"Yats, I'm home!" came the crowing voice of Neon from the front door. She skipped in- and froze when she saw Hazel atop Yatsuhashi, beating him into the carpet. "Yats!"

Hazel barely had time to turn before Neon had slammed him across the face with a backpack loaded with textbooks- he fell back into the sofa.

Neon picked him up and glared daggers at him as she spun him around and punched him into the wall- and continued punching. "YOU! ARE! A! MEAN! MAN! YOU! BIG! BULLY!"

She ended her flurry of punches by tossing him through a cabinet, where he laid, unmoving.

Neon didn't seem to care- she dashed to Yatsuhashi's side. "Yats! Yats, can you hear me?!"

"Neon?" he wondered aloud, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I'm here- Neon's here!" she cooed as she cradled him in her arms. "Don't worry about a thing- Neon's here!"

XXXX

Cardin managed to catch Willow in a relatively lucid moment- she was still rambling on about the first War for Remnant, but was at least doing so in the past tense, rather than behaving as though she were right in the middle of it all.

"Colonel Montana and her troops were trapped in the middle of Blood Gulch. Their only chance was to maneuver the left flank up the hillside- but we outmaneuvered them, Cardin, my boy, and it ended in failure!"

"...Mrs. Schnee..."

"And just like that, Blood Gulch was _ours!_ From there, we were able to start rolling back the enemy lines- preparing for Pickman's mighty charge! And... VICTORY!"

"Victory... hurray..."

Cardin saw Weiss peek into the office, see what was happening, then immediately turn away.

Willow turned and presented Cardin with the saber she'd just been waving around. Not knowing what else to do, he accepted it.

"GENErAL WiNCheSTer, yoU have SUfferED an igNoBLE defeAT. i AccEPT YouR UNcoNdITioNAL SurrENDEr."

She moved her hands as though inviting him to stand, which he did, his head bowed. "Look, tell you what, Mrs. Schnee- let me go ahead and talk to King Lincoln, okay? You just wait right here and I'll get back to you about the whole... unconditional surrender thing." He began making his way to the door. "Don't wanna keep the king waiting, y'know?"

He moved into the hallway to find Weiss waiting. "So, you want the good news or bad news first?" he asked.

Weiss remained silent.

"Okay, bad news is, your mom should probably be getting fit for a straightjacket. The good news is, she's on track to win the first War for Remnant."

"Tell me something I don't know," Weiss sighed. "Father said he'll be back on the next plane- Oobleck said _he _should be available tomorrow. I just hope we can fix this before she does something serious."

"Tell you what... call me up if you need any help, Ice Queen."

"_Don't _call me Ice Queen."

As they left, Raven appeared, staring after them before hurrying into Willow's office, where she was lighting an antique oil lantern.

Her eyes widened when she spied her guest. "Raven!"

"Hello, Willow," Raven greeted.

Willow looked awful- dressed in a crude mock-up of an old soldier's uniform, and clearly not taking any care of herself whatsoever since her release.

"Here to gloat, I suppose," Willow grunted. "Have at it. You've earned it. You have defeated me... aS I Have dEfeatED gENERal WinCHesteR."

"True," Raven nodded. "I defeated you, and I _did _come to gloat. You double-crossed me- tried to kill me. I wanted to bury you so deep that, one day, when society crumbles and rebuilds, future generations would unearth you and think you were part of an era already bygone. Slimy Bitch Atlesianicus."

"I... have hardly been trustworthy, have I?"

Raven nodded, running a hand through Willow's wild hair. "But... despite it all... despite what I know... here I am. Still wanting you."

Willow snorted. "It's _my _turn to doubt now."

"Don't," Raven shook her head. "Disgusted as I am, I can't turn my back on you. Kiss me, General Schnee."

And Willow did just that.

XXXX

Henry hadn't exactly been expecting Pyrrha to slap a blindfold on him, press some champagne into his hands, and lead him out the door.

"Wherever we're going, Pyr, we'd better hurry- the champagne's getting warm."

"Please, just Pyrrha," Pyrrha smiled painfully- 'Pyr' was a name that belonged to Jaune, and him alone. "Alright... you are free to look!"

Henry removed the blindfold to find Pyrrha grinning and popping open her own bottle in front of his completely repaired and remastered car. "Anywhere you want to go?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sae's gonna be home by midnight," he pointed out. "Whatever we do, it should be quick."

"Well, if there's anything I've learned, it's to take whatever happiness you can get," Pyrrha declared.

Henry produced a pair of glasses, allowing Pyrrha to pour. "Sounds good to me." He handed a glass to her. "To good samaritans and rebuilt engines!"

They clinked, and drank.

"You really are a miracle worker- I never thought I'd see her drive again."

"I'm really not," Pyrrha denied shyly.

"You're too modest," Henry suggested. "Come on, preen a little- you deserve it! Strong, kind, _and _humble. You're a very... honest person. Wish I knew more like that- I can just look at you, and know what you're thinking."

"I guess I'd better watch my thoughts, then," Pyrrha giggled.

"Not _too _careful- not for me," Henry insisted. "So, where do you go from here?"

"I... I don't know. I never really had any plans."

"Then... don't."

"What?"

"There's no need for you to go- to be honest, I don't _want _you to go. Give me time- I can think of reasons for you to stay."

Pyrrha hesitated as they dropped their glasses, spilling glass and champagne on the sidewalk. SHE fOUND hERSelf dRawn FoRWARd intO ANotHEr DEEP kisS.

And from far away, May Marigold watched on.

XXXX

"Perhaps we should wait for Hazel- he was very adamant about being included in all this," Caroline suggested.

"We can start without him," Tyrian brushed aside.

"...Very well. I suppose I'm concerned in part for Mike- he's sweating something awful."

"It's a childhood condition," Mike defended himself as he wandered around the house. "You should have seen me during the second War for Remnant-"

Far away, Ruby watched through binoculars, while Fox listened in through Mike's mic.

Abruptly, Caroline nudged Tyrian. "Tyrian... Mike's shirt is smoking."

Ruby watched as Tyrian punched Mike across the face and tossed him into a wall- they disappeared from her field of view.

"The wire's dead," Fox announced grimly.

"RUBY!" Tyrian screeched- he led Caroline out the front door- he had Reese at gunpoint, while she had Mike. "RUBY! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Rubes, _no!" _Yang hissed, to no avail. Ruby rose and stepped into sight. "What do you want, Tyrian?!"

"Safe passage to the Mistralian border!" Tyrian announced.

"Release the hostages first!"

"That's not how this works, Rose!" Tyrian shouted back. "This is a stalemate!"

"We'll kill you if you don't!"

"Then everybody can die!"

"Or we can trade," Ruby suggested heavily.

"...Trade?"

To Ruby's relief, Tyrian seemed to be genuinely considering her offer. "You return Mike and Agent Chloris, and you get me."

"_Ruby!" _

Ruby ignored her sister, drawing closer- she raised her gun where Tyrian could see it, very visibly laying it on the ground before continuing closer.

"Get backup," Yang ordered. "Everyone you can."

"On it," Fox agreed.

XXXX

There was a half moon in the sky when Henry awoke and left Pyrrha behind in his bed, throwing one glance back before stepping out to meet his sister.

"How is she?" May asked.

"Sound asleep," Henry assured her as May drew closer. "Dreaming of love."

May smirked as she pressed her lips to his. "She... is a very lucky girl." She failed to notice Henry's discomfort as she wrapped her arms around him and attacked her neck.

XXXX

343 Vickery Lane was surrounded- all the police from Vale were there, including Fox, Yang, and Nora. Only Ren was missing. On top of this were the provincial policemen, a few levels higher than they were- they had expressed _great _interest in finally capturing notorious criminal Tyrian Callows.

They circled around the old, ramshackle building, drew their weapons, and waited.

Yang was among the last to return- Fox filled her in. "They took her into the center room."

"Everyone keep steady!" Yang ordered, heart racing.

XXXX

"They've got us pretty well locked down," Caroline noted, glancing carefully through the window. "We can't hold this place down much longer."

Tyrian sighed dramatically. "Well, what do _you _think, Ms. Rose? Will they let us run?"

Ruby sat in the room's corner, thoroughly beaten, battered, and cut. "No," she answered, calmly as she was able.

"What about a deal, you think we can cut one of those?"

"...No."

"Then what's _your _suggestion, hmm?"

"They'll accept your surrender."

Tyrian laughed. "Well... then I guess that's what we'll have to do!"

"Are you _crazy?!" _Caroline hissed.

Tyrian casually nodded. "Probably, but that hardly changes the situation. The only thing left to decide is, do we come quietly, or kill our guest first?"

"You kill me, you're not getting out of this alive either," Ruby pointed out.

"I appreciate your statement of the obvious," Tyrian chuckled.

"I know you want revenge for your tail, but... is it really so important to you that you'd _die _for it?"

"It's not _just _the tail," Tyrian pointed out. "The Albains were close comrades of mine- now dead. I hold you responsible for that, as well."

"I didn't kill them."

"I know."

"Then... why?"

"Why?" Tyrian repeated, kneeling down next to her. "I know you like stories, little Ms. Rose- let me tell you one. A month or two ago, Vale was... a simple place. A dream world, really. The Albains handed coke off to teenagers and truck drivers, the Widow's Web welcomed the wealthy of Vale and the rest of the world, and these quiet people lived a quiet life. A simple town, a simple dream.

"Then, a little boy was found dead by the river, a huntress was sent in to find the killer, and things began to change. Fennec, shot and left to die in the woods. A grieving mother smothers Corsac with a pillow.

"Kidnapping, murder, and the quiet people suddenly becoming very, _very _noisy. And just like that... the quaint little dream became a nightmare."

"And... you think killing me will put things back the way they were?"

"Of course not. Maybe you brought the nightmare with you, but it's here to stay. It won't die with you- but it _will _make me feel better."

Caroline angrily cleared her throat. "Listen, faunus, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but what I _do _know is that we have a problem here! If you won't solve it... _I _will."

She glanced back through the window, and did a double take. "Tyrian... we have a pizza boy."

Tyrian rolled his eyes. "Do you think _I _ordered anything? Let him come- but keep your gun drawn."

They kept their gazes fixed as a spotted male youth appeared, pizza box in hand. "Suppertime!" he announced, offering the box to Tyrian. "If you could just sign..."

Ruby glanced down, and spotted the gun tucked into the young man's sock. She leapt forward and seized it- in one motion, Reese turned and tackled Caroline as Ruby raised the gun and sent two shots into Tyrian's chest.

Yang abandoned all decorum, leaping to her feet and sprinting to the front door.

Reese continued to wrestle with Caroline, while Ruby kept her gun trained on Tyrian, whose eyes were wide as he coughed up blood. "A... pizza boy, huh? That's... actually pretty... funny..."

He gave a weak cackle that quickly faded away, along with the light in his eyes.

Police rushed in from all entrances- Nora and Yang from the front, Fox from the rear.

Yang immediately turned to Ruby. "Rubes, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... nice going, Reese! The pimples were a nice touch!"

"Master of disguise!" Reese crowed as she pinned Caroline against the wall. "But really, you oughtta thank your sister- it was _her _idea."

"Master of improv," Yang smirked half-heartedly. "How's Tyrian?"

Fox had already been feeling for a pulse. Finally, he rose to his feet. "Dead."

XXXX

Velvet was fast asleep on the couch, a recorded _Mario Mario _marathon playing on the tv. This is ultimately what woke her- not due to any noise from the show itself, but from it's cessation.

She sat up and looked around- the power was out. Strange, it wasn't a stormy night.

"Cardin?" she wondered, rising to her feet. "Cardin?"

The power flickered back on, then off. On, off.

She steadily crossed the room. "Cardin, this isn't funny!"

Off... on.

She turned into the kitchen. On the opposite side of the table was Adam's chair.

It was empty.

She spun around to find him on the opposite end of the room, a nasty smirk on his face. "Hello, Velvet."

She screamed.

XXXX

"Bomb? What do you mean bomb?" Yang asked in bewilderment as she and the others finally returned to the police station.

"Look, I got a call on my scroll reporting that there was a bomb planted in the woods," Ren explained. "Sure enough, there was a large explosion, and the lights went out. I did what I could, and called the fire department."

"Was there a fire?" Ruby asked.

"Two- one at the power station."

"I'm going to check the generator," Fox announced. "Something's not sitting right with me."

As Ren continued his report, Ruby set out on her own, inching into the dark building, using her scroll as a makeshift flashlight. She made her way to Yang's office, where she nearly dropped her scroll. "YANG!"

"On my way, Rubes!"

Yang and Ren both rushed in, and immediately saw the cause for alarm.

A chessboard had been set up on Yang's desk, and in her chair sat a man- dead, duct tape wrapped around his mouth. Beaten and bloodied.

"What the hell?" Yang gasped.

"Emerald," Ruby whispered. "Her next move."

Sure enough, the board was set exactly like their game, except for one of Emerald's pawns having taken one of Ruby's.

To drive the point home, when they removed the tape, it was to find a small black pawn in the man's mouth.

_XXXX_

Please Ra;dsklfh msdfpig;,adlv ,gtw;/hgmlgf;dt/4m,xdcdv

_yoUR Home iS NEArlY SilENT_

_in yOUr beD yOU TOsS AND tURn_

_OUtsIDE Are sILenT FOotStePS_

_As thE HOuse bEgiNs To buRN._


	27. Tiger, Tiger, Burning Bright

Gamerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr88888888 theY STAnd upOn tHE threSHold

in. Goodwitch seemed to be in a poetic mood. "Let us consider the heart. A physical organ known to us all- but also known as an emotional organ. Love flows from the heart like blood- could blood and love be related? Does a heart pump love in the same way it pumps blood?

"Could it be that love is the blood of the universe?"

Chapter XXVI

Tiger, Tiger, Burning Bright

Nobody recognized the man sitting in Yang's chair. He was tall and lanky, a pair of thick, round glasses upon his face- one lense was shattered, the eye beneath missing where the bullet had penetrated.

Ruby carefully removed the pawn from the man's mouth and placed it into a bag, which she then handed to Nora. "We need prints."

Yang reentered the room, dead serious. "No witnesses- nobody saw a thing. The fire and blackout had everyone outside."

Michelle was there, doing the best she could on-site. "Hard to get a time of death here... I'll need better equipment for a full autopsy."

"The bullet isn't what killed him," Ruby whispered- she'd been unusually quiet so far. "Look under his shirt- there'll be a stab wound- upwards, past the sternum, severing the aorta."

Michelle looked up at Yang, baffled- Yang nodded, giving her the go-ahead. Michelle did as she was instructed, lifting the man's shirt, discovering the exact wound Ruby described.

"...Emerald, you said?"

Ruby nodded.

"She was good," Yang noted. "Not so much as a bloodstain, anywhere except the body."

"She didn't wipe her footprints," Ren put in as he entered the scene. "Two sets- same boots. One coming, one leaving. Heavier on the way in- from carrying the body."

"You're _sure _this is Emerald?" Yang probed.

Ruby silently looked at the man. "He was alone- he needed a lift. He got one. He was driven to the edge of the Emerald Forest- the car will still be there. He was stabbed- once. Tried to run, but collapsed. Emerald Sustrai orchestrated an explosion that caused a power outage. A fire to draw everyone out of the station. Took the body in... through the window."

She crossed the office and gazed out of the window in question- it was, indeed, open. "Yang... Emerald's been in this room. I can feel it. But... we won't find any fingerprints. She didn't make any mistakes. She didn't slip up. Everything was perfect- intentional. Precise. She knows what she's doing, and she's taken her first pawn."

XXXX

As morning dawned, Cardin found himself summoned to Weiss's room at the top of the Austin Hotel, where they began laying out their plans. "Listen closely, Winchester- this is what we're going to do," she began. "If I've learned anything from my parents over the years, it's that business relationships are sacred. Nothing can be held back."

"I see..."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You want to get rich, Winchester?"

Cardin grunted, then nodded. "As soon as I can."

"Well, I believe I can help you with that." She reached into a glass of ice water and seized one of the cubes. "This is my mother."

"...That's an ice cube."

"Yes, but it _represents _my mother." Weiss emphasized it by closing her hand around it. "Now, we need to pull my mother back out of Wonderland before she melts away and leaves us with nothing."

She opened her hand, but the cube had melted away.

"We don't want that to happen, understand?"

"No- of course not."

Weiss sighed and grabbed his chin- her hand was still cold. "Let me spell this out for you- from now on, _I'm _the one you suck up to."

Cardin gulped, but nodded.

XXXX

Velvet held her breath, crouching behind the refrigerator. She could sense Adam- standing in the darkened living room. She drew breath as shallowly as possible, not wishing to do anything that might spur him into action. The lights occasionally flickered, causing her heart to briefly fail.

Slowly, she peeked around the refrigerator's edge.

Adam was missing.

Slowly, she moved around it, her heart racing as she kept on high alert for any signs of the man. If she could just make it to the door...

Something shattered next to her- she screamed and broke into a run.

The front door had been sealed shut- no matter how much she struggled, she could not open it. "No! Help! Someone help me!"

She screamed as she slammed her fists against the unyielding wood.

Outside, only an owl heard her, tilting its head an letting out a quiet hoot.

She finally gave up on the door, turning and pressing her back against it. "Adam... please!"

She still couldn't see him, no matter how hard she looked.

The back door- maybe, if she could get to it... just maybe...

Another sprint, but this time, she saw Adam's wheelchair roll out in front of her, just too late to stop. She tripped spectacularly over it and landed hard on the ground.

Finally, she saw him, standing next to the refrigerator where she'd just been hiding, a sock full of soap danging from his fist.

"Bad girl," he snarled.

"Please, Adam!" she whimpered. "Please don't!"

He tossed the sock over towards her- it landed a few inches to her left. She squeaked and pulled away. "Please- please!"

She rose to her feet and struggled with the back door- it, too, was thoroughly locked. "No!"

She could hear Adam lurching towards her- she fumbled towards a nearby drawer and pulled out a knife, turning to face-

He was gone again.

"Stay away!" she forced out. "Stay away- I'll kill you! I swear!"

She looked towards the missing wall- in its place was a wall of plastic held up by several wooden beams. She rushed it and began struggling to hack it open. "Help! Help!" she screamed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and screamed as she was thrown back into the kitchen, crashing into the table. The knife slid away under the counter.

Outside, Cardin was walking wearily towards the house, considering how to apologize to Velvet for his earlier behavior.

These thoughts disappeared when he found the door locked against him.

He knocked. "Velvet?" He closed his eyes in resignation. "Velvet... okay, Vel, I'm sorry."

Velvet heard his voice, but was still on the ground, watching in terror as Adam picked up an axe. "No... no!"

He lurched towards her, dragging the axe along the ground.

Cardin heard the cries. "Velvet- Velvet!"

He moved to a window just in time for Adam to punch through it and make a grab at him. "No- no! Adam! Velvet!"

He pulled away from the window and dashed around the house.

Adam turned back towards Velvet. "No! No, Adam, please!"

"Goodbye, Velvet," Adam grimaced as he raised the axe.

"Velvet!" Cardin screamed- he found the tear Velvet had managed to make in the plastic and forced it open further. His heart nearly stopped when he saw what was about to happen.

Finally, he tore through, sprinted across the kitchen, and seized the axe before Adam could bring it down. The two men began to struggle for the weapon, Velvet watching in horrified awe.

The knife was still there, just under the counter. She began scrabbling across the floor as Adam got the upper hand, pressing Cardin against the wall, the handle of the axe against his neck, lifting him several inches from the floor.

Cardin's struggles were growing weaker as Velvet fumbled around for the knife. She looked back to see Cardin turning blue-

Her hand brushed against the knife. She picked it up and, without thinking, turned and stabbed it into the first thing she saw- Adam's calf. He screamed in pain and fury as he fell back, dropping the axe and finally allowing Cardin to breathe. He continued screaming, sounding very much like a wounded animal, as he staggered towards the hole in the plastic, forcing his way out and lurching off into the distance.

Cardin fell to the ground, coughing.

Velvet was at his side in an instant. "Cardin! Cardin!"

He got over it as quick as he could, forcing himself to his feet and lifting Velvet up as well, pulling her into a tight hug. She sobbed against his chest as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay, Vel- it's okay. He's gone now."

In the distance, they could hear another scream- Cardin raised his eyes, watching the plastic, torn to shreds and flapping around in the wind.

XXXX

Ruby sighed heavily as the man's body was taken away. She slumped into the seat her sister usually occupied, staring listlessly at the desktop.

A mug of coffee was pushed into her line of view- she looked up to find Yang smiling gently at her. "Thought you could use a drink."

"Thanks," Ruby smiled weakly as she picked it up and drank deep.

"You called it," Yang muttered. "No fibers, no prints. If this was Emerald, she didn't miss a thing."

"I kinda wish I was wrong on this one," Ruby whispered.

"Any word from Reese?" Yang attempted a change of subject.

"Cleared of all charges." Ruby did her best to sound proud, but her smile was still rather forlorn. "Still suspended, though. Next move is to wait 'til I hear from Maria."

"Still my deputy, then," Yang grinned.

"I suppose so..."

"Alright, then, I'm officially assigning you to this case. I want you to find Emerald Sustrai."

Ruby clenched her fist around the mug. "Yang, I _gladly _accept."

They clinked their mugs together.

"Yang!" Ren entered. "Ruby- I found the car, just on the forest's edge, just like you said. Sure enough, no prints. In case you were wondering, Hazel wasn't at the party last night because he was in the hospital. Says he was hit by a bus, and he sure looks it. I cuffed him to the bed and booked him for the parole violations."

"Good," Yang nodded. "Anything else?"

"We got a call from Velvet Scarlatina. She says Adam woke up last night, attacked her, and took off into the woods."

Ruby blinked slowly as she took another drink of coffee. "Everything always happens all at once around here..."

XXXX

Ren returned to the lobby to find Nora struggling to remove a plastic glove- it had gotten stuck to her hand like an Animanian finger trap. "Here, Nora, let me help-"

"No, I've got it!" she interrupted, giving it one last sharp tug- it flew off her hand and soared across the room until it got stuck to a window.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Nora glanced back at him, biting her lip. "Why're you and Neptune hanging out behind my back?"

Ren sighed heavily. "It's a long story. Neptune has this _asinine _theory about Ken..."

"Ken? Ken Amada?"

"Neptune has somehow gotten it into his head that Ken is... well..."

"Is?" Nora prompted.

"That he murdered his parents."

"_Ken?_" Nora repeated. "But... he's _nine!_"

"Yes," Ren nodded heavily. "Which would make him six at the time of the 'crime.'"

Nora opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "I... I've _met _Kenny! I've talked to him! There's no _way _he'd ever do _anything _like that! I need to get to the bottom of this!"

She stormed off, leaving Ren groaning internally. He really needed to have a word with whoever had taken control of his life- it certainly wasn't him anymore.

XXXX

Pyrrha was back in the garage, fiddling around with some of the Marigold's other cars, when she was approached by a tall woman with light, somewhat silvery hair. "Hello," the woman greeted her. "You must be Pyrrha Nikos." She extended her hand- Pyrrha responded by raising her currently greasy hands. The woman laughed, pulling the hand back. "I'm Sae Nijima. Henry's told me all about you."

Pyrrha glanced behind her, and saw Henry approaching, his sunglasses in place. "Well, the only way to find out is to take her out for a test drive."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Sae assured her. "It's very fortunate Henry ran into you."

"All my luck, I assure you," Pyrrha bowed slightly as she closed the hood.

"Henry tells me you're traveling."

"Indeed- I have no clear destination."

Sae smiled wistfully. "No itinerary, no deadlines... I'll admit, I'm somewhat envious. We should talk when I get back. I'm no mechanic, but I do have a fascination with cars."

"Maybe," Pyrrha shrugged, "but I'm actually-"

"Of course she'll stay," Henry interrupted. "I'm sure we can find some things for her to do. Right, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha hesitated. "I... I suppose. If you'll... excuse me for a moment..."

She turned and headed back into the house.

"She's a nice one," Sae noted, delivering a kiss to Henry's cheek. "The car certainly looks better from the outside, but let's see what she can do on the road, shall we?"

She climbed into the car, but Henry didn't follow. Sae glanced at him, then shrugged, taking off. Henry watched her go, quietly waiting for the sound of a crash.

XXXX

Yatsuhashi was speaking to Michelle, taking a booth at Coco's Diner. "I need to speak to you about Neon. She's trying to date boys now, and I have no earthly idea how to handle it."

"Is she getting active?" Michelle asked, eyebrows up.

"Well, I wake up every morning feeling like I've been hit by a train," Yats shrugged. "You tell me."

"Sounds like the extra adrenaline," Michelle speculated.

"Whatever it is, it's _dangerous,_" Yats insisted. "It's rough on _me, _if she turns her attention on a kid, she's liable to _kill _him."

"Well, for now, all I can say is, be patient, and try to make sure she's home by nine on school nights," Michelle shrugged.

Yats sighed as a smiling Coco arrived with his meal. "Extra potatoes," she grinned, "on the house."

"Thank you very much." At last, Yatsuhashi felt a smile come to his lips. As Coco moved away, he found his smile matched by Michelle's.

Slowly, both smiles disappeared. "Yats, Sun took the car this morning, said he was going to meet with Pyrrha. Is there anything I should be aware of?"

"Pyrrha's in Centralia, from what I can tell," Yats explained. "I think she's trying to clear her head, after... everything that's happened."

Michelle chuckled softly, taking a drink of root beer. "It's rough, being a parent, innit?"

"Preach to the choir, Michelle," Yats nodded, digging into his potatoes.

Michelle left a tip and headed out the door- in a moment, her place was taken by Coco, reigniting the smile on Yats's face.

"Did you hear?" Coco began. "Hazel's in the hospital- says he got hit by a bus."

"A wild bus named Neon Katt," Yats nodded. "Hazel jumped me yesterday, not long after you left. I was _very _fortunate that Neon showed up when she did."

"Neon... took out Hazel?" Coco asked with a smirk.

"It... wasn't pretty," Yats nodded his confirmation.

Coco glanced at the table. "Yang gave me a call- Hazel's under arrest for parole violation. He might get better- only to go right back to prison."

"Interesting," Yats nodded.

"I think I'll take the time to start correcting some of my mistakes."

"Perhaps we could start by getting a cabin," Yats suggested. "Some steak and sparkling wine."

Coco smiled at the thought. "People would find out."

Yats placed his hand over hers. "Let them."

He heard music from the jukebox, and began to sing along with a smile. "People talking about us, they've got nothing else to do. When it all comes down, we will still pull through, in the long run."

XXXX

Henry tiptoed into Pyrrha's room to find it empty except for a suitcase on the bed.

"You know, it's generally considered polite to knock first."

He turned to find Pyrrha entering from the bathroom, pulling on a shirt. "Sorry. Are you leaving?"

"I'm afraid so," Pyrrha nodded.

Henry stepped closer. "You... were good with Sae."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Can you take my word for this?"

HE PUllEd HER In for A Kiss ANd-

Pyrrha's eyes widened, and she pushed him away. "No! This is wrong- all wrong!"

"What do you mean? Love isn't wrong, Pyrrha-"

"No, this is all wrong! We shouldn't be like this, _none _of this should be happening, I shouldn't even _be _here! This isn't how it's supposed to be- it's all _wrong!_"

"What do you mean?" Henry asked pleadingly.

Pyrrha ignored him, turning to the window, struggling with that intense feeling of _wrongness _that had just swept over her.

"Pyrrha... please don't leave me! Don't... don't leave me alone with her!"

Pyrrha slowly turned back to face him, FeELiNG ThE UrGE to kiSS-

There it was again. No, this wasn't right- _none _of this was right.

"I... need to go check my bike."

She turned and left the room as fast as she could, leaving Henry staring after her.

XXXX

Ruby lingered in her sister's office, her eyes fixed on the chessboard, left untouched since the discovery of the crime. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the exact game she was playing with Emerald.

"Why chess?" Yang asked as she entered with some fresh mugs of coffee.

"We used to play chess every day, during lunch," Ruby recalled. "Every day, for three years. She saw it as... a metaphor for life, I guess. And... I never beat her. Not once. But now, I _have _to. I have to play her game. Put my response in the newspaper. What else... what else _can _I do?"

"Rubes, I need you to be completely honest with me- _what is going on here_?"

Ruby took a seat across from Yang and sighed heavily. "Emerald... was my first partner. Everything I know, I learned from Qrow, or from her. Four years ago, we were assigned to protect a key witness in a... a _horrible _crime. His name was Makoto Naegi- one of the kindest people I've ever known.

"He and I worked very closely, and... we fell in love. We told each other everything- he... he already had a girlfriend, but she treated him terribly- like property, and beat him if he so much as looked at other women. I think he saw a second chance in me, and I... I just loved him. So much.

"One night, I failed. He as attacked- I tried to protect him, and... failed. I got hurt, lost consciousness. I woke up, and his body was in my arms. Dead. One knife wound, up past his sternum, severing his aorta. We never found the killer, though I... have my suspicions. I healed, and Emerald Sustrai was committed to Graham's Memorial Mental Institution- until a couple weeks ago, when she escaped."

"And why is she after you?" Yang asked gently.

"Because... _she _was his girlfriend."

Yang breathed deeply, looking at the chessboard. "She... blames you for what happened?"

"No, worse. I think... I think _she _killed him."

Yang's eyes widened.

"Yang, Emerald _never _does _anything _without a reason. I think she faked the insanity that got her committed. She was a huntress, but at some point, she lost sight of what's right and wrong- and that scares me more than anything. You don't know what she's capable of, Yang- and after all this time, maybe _I _don't either."

XXXX

It took Sun until mid-afternoon to find his way to the steakhouse Yats had labeled as the meeting place. He headed up to the bar and ordered a coffee, taking a seat to wait for Pyrrha- the envelope with her money was in his pocket.

When the bartender arrived, he asked, "Hey, I don't suppose you've seen a girl in here- red hair, pretty tall? Goes by the name of Pyrrha Nikos?"

The bartender shrugged and moved along, but the other man at the bar didn't. "Well, you sound like you need some help, stranger."

Sun glanced at the young man with dark blue hair. "I'm looking for someone."

"Pyrrha Nikos, right?"

"You know her?" Sun asked.

"She just did some work for me recently."

"Oh, really?" Sun raised an eyebrow. "What kinda work we talkin' bout here?"

"Fixed my wife's car."

"Sounds like her, alright," Sun nodded. "You know where she is now?"

"Gone," Henry shrugged. "Took off on her bike yesterday."

"Where to?"

"South Vacuo, if I'm not mistaken- she said something about the ocean."

"You don't say..." Sun narrowed his eyes. "Is that all?"

"Oh, I see," Henry's eyes widened. "_You're _the one she's running away from, aren't you?"

Sun faltered- there's no _way _Pyrrha said _that_... was there?

"Look, kid, maybe you should just head back home," Henry suggested nastily. "If she wants to see you, I'm sure she'll be back."

He rose to his feet, left some lien on the counter, and headed out the door, Sun watching the whole time.

XXXX

Willow's dioramas were growing steadily more detailed- she even had model trains chugging around now. At the moment, she was busy laying model soldiers out in what was, in her mind, a perfect recreation of the final battle at Blood Gulch.

"She's doing well in her campaign," Weiss whispered to her father, who was busy staring, aghast, at his wife. "Whatever she's aiming for, she's getting close."

"...Willow?" Jacques asked in disbelief.

"Actually, she prefers General," interjected Doctor Oobleck- he was seated in a chair set high above the dioramas, writing down his observations with rapt attention.

"G-General!" Jacques repeated.

Willow looked up. "aH, VANgarRe. i waS WONderiNG WhEN you'd ARRIve."

"Vangarre?" Jacques repeated.

"She thinks you're Colonel Marlowe Vangarre," Weiss whispered.

"In the cavalry," Oobleck added helpfully.

"THIs IS a finE DAY, coloNEL," Willow grinned at him. "bY DawN, BLOod guLCH Will bE Ours! aTLAs _wiLl _PREVail! oNLy gOD can StoP US, And I FirMLY bEliEVe, vANGArre, tHAt THe AlmiGHty is AtlesIAN."

"Hallelujah," Oobleck nodded as he continued to write his notes.

"HALlelUJah!" Willow called, producing a model sword.

Jacques took this as his cue to retreat. "Doctor, is it really the best idea to permit her use of a sword?"

"My dear Jacques, she is firmly of the belief that she is in the midst of the first War for Remnant, about to seize a key location in Blood Gulch. Believe it or not, seeing this fantasy through to the end is quite healthy. By reversing Atlas's defeat during the war, she will reverse her emotional setbacks. What she needs above all is the understanding of those close to her, and Atlas's victory."

"MEn oF ATLas! i sEe iN your EYes ThE SAMe fEAR ThAT WOuld tAKe thE HeaRt oF ME! a day MaY COMe whEN Our coURAge cOLLApseS- WheN WE fOrsakE OUR frieNDs, BReakIng ALL boNDs OF FEllowShip- BUT it _IS NoT This DAY! _ThIS Day WE _FiGHT! _by AlL YOU hold DeAR ON thiS GoOD eaRtH, i biD you STand, _MEN Of ATlaS!"_

As she spoke, Willow raised an Atlas flag, flying it in the wind produced by a nearby fan. Oobleck beamed as he watched, while Weiss was impassive, and Jacques struggled to look at all.

XXXX

Joseph Winchester was exhausted as he made his way back into the police station- when Nora saw him, she was surprised he could even stand upright. "Major Winchester, you okay?"

"I... need to see... Yang," he panted- right before collapsing on the ground.

A few minutes later, he was resuscitated and drinking coffee with Ruby and Yang.

"So, let's start at the beginning, huh?" Yang started. "What happened, Major?"

Joseph paused to swallow, and took a deep breath. "As women of service yourselves, I hope you understand how sacred I hold the Pledge of Allegiance. To break such an oath comes with great cost. I pledged loyalty to the Air Force in the firm belief that they sought only the best for the world. But now... I'm concerned.

"When my superiors questioned me about my disappearance, they exhibited a degree of suspicion and intolerance bordering on sheer paranoia. I... I can now admit that their motivation in their search for the White Lodge is... impure.

"I believe I was taken to the White Lodge during my disappearance. Unfortunately, of the time I spent there, I remember virtually nothing. All I remember is a clear sense that there is... trouble ahead."

"What kind of trouble?" Ruby asked, rising to her feet.

"I can't say," Joseph shook his head hopelessly. "If I remember anything else, however, you will be the first to know. Until then, I intend to lurk in the shadows. Call upon me should you need me."

He walked out, Yang giving him a pat on the shoulder on the way.

"Huh," Yang grunted. "Sounds like he's having a worse time with his bosses than you are."

"Yang, Nora," came another voice- Fox. "If you could come with me a moment..."

In the next room over, Kashiwagi awaited, alongside Ren and Oobleck. "I have taken Peter's concern into account," Oobleck announced. "I have spent twenty-four hours with this lovely lady, and I can assure you I feel as fit as ever! In my professional opinion, Peter's worries that she is cursed are sheer nonsense! What she _does _possess is a heightened sexual drive, and the skill to back it up."

"Well, congratulations," Ruby shrugged. "Looks like you're off the hook!"

"All thanks to Dr. Oobleck," Kashiwagi assured them.

"And now, we intend to go bowling," Oobleck announced. "If you will excuse us..."

They had barely left the room when Kashiwagi screamed, immediately drawing the police's attention. They rushed into the lobby, guns drawn, to find Peter standing there, blocking the door with a shotgun in hand.

"Don't anybody move!" he ordered.

"Port, put the gun down," Yang demanded cautiously.

"I said don't move!" Port repeated. "Anybody moves, I'll blast her to Kingdom Come!" He aimed his weapon very obviously at Kashiwagi. Oobleck moved to defend her, but Port didn't lower the gun.

"Port, this isn't going to solve anything," Yang pointed out, holstering her gun and slowly moving forward.

"_She killed my brother!"_

"She's killed nobody!" Oobleck objected.

Ruby glanced around, and raised her voice. "_I _have an idea! We can let Kashiwagi and Port talk things over alone!"

"I'm not here to talk, I'm here to _shoot_!"

"Take it from me, Peter, it's best to talk first, and shoot later! Leave your gun, and step into the conference room."

Slowly, the police moved, guiding Kashiwagi back into the conference room- Port slowly moved forward, presenting Yang with his shotgun before stepping in after her.

Ruby closed the door and stepped away. "And now... we wait."

So they did. They waited ten or fifteen minutes, with no signs of anything happening.

Finally, Ruby motioned them back to the door. "Alright, it's been long enough. Let's check in on them."

Fox took point, kicking open the door to reveal Kashiwagi sitting in Port's lap, leaving several lip marks all over his face- something he didn't seem to be objecting to in the slightest.

Port beamed at them. "We've decided to adopt a child!"

"He's so much like Ryan," Kashiwagi beamed. "It's almost like he's come back to life!"

"I've been a lonely fool," Port admitted. "I hope you'll all forgive me my boorish behavior."

The two rose to their feet and headed out the door, leaving the others stunned in their wake.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Yang muttered, "but _I _could use something a little stronger than coffee."

XXXX

"Tai!"

It was sunset as Tai was going over the shopping list for the week- Raven came barging in with a grimace. "Has Blake gone shopping yet?"

"Yup," Tai nodded. "I think I forgot to put hot dogs on the list..."

"Forget about that," Raven shook her head. "There's something else I'd like to show you."

Tai seemed confused, but followed her into the hall nonetheless.

"So, Tai, I suppose you're wondering how I really survived after the fire. How I obtained the necessary resources to defeat the Schnees and get back the mill?"

"I suppose the thought had crossed my mind," Tai agreed.

Raven smirked, and opened a door to reveal Ghira Belladonna on the other side. "Taiyang Xiao Long," the large faunus greeted with a warm smile.

Tai was clearly taken aback. "Ghira? How? I... I saw the car! You... you were..."

"I'll understand if this takes some time to sink in," Ghira assured him.

Tai fumbled around for a minute longer before finally constructing a coherent sentence. "So... er... let me get this straight. You... didn't die in the accident."

"There was a traitor in our midst, Tai- I apologize for not telling you sooner, but everyone was suspect. With Kali dead, finding the truth of the matter is all I've thought about since."

"And what have you found out? Who wanted you dead?"

"Sienna Kahn," Raven interjected. "I presume you've heard of her."

Tai thought long and hard. "...No. No, I haven't."

"We worked together, a long time ago," Ghira filled him in. "She was a connection back to Menagerie. Everything went well for a while, until I got the better of her in one particular deal, and she tried to stab me in the back. She is very powerful, and very dangerous- the most significant reason I cannot return home."

Tai's eyes were wide as she struggled to take all this in. "Does... does Blake know you're alive?"

"Blake is on Kahn's payroll," Raven hissed. "Sienna turned Blake against her parents, used her to prepare for Ghira and Kali's deaths."

Tai stuttered. "But... she... but..."

"I'm afraid it's true," Ghira confirmed. "I don't know if she knew what she was doing, but she played a key part in what happened."

"Well... maybe she's turned her back on Kahn!" Tai suggested. "Right- she didn't know what she was doing, and when her parents died, she got out!"

"Maybe," Ghira nodded. "I suppose that is very possible- but we won't know for sure until Sienna arrives."

"She's coming to Vale?" Tai asked, somewhat overwhelmed by everything he was being told.

"She sees Blake as her property," Ghira growled. "She'll come for her."

Tai glanced between them, and nodded as he caught on. "And we'll be waiting."

XXXX

At that moment, a young woman was checking into the Austin Hotel- her pale blue hair matched her eyes as she rang the bell.

"I have a reservation- a room for two."

"And what name is that under, miss?"

"Kahn. Sienna Kahn."

She turned and smiled at the woman staring into the fireplace- her skin was dark, her hair black, a pair of orange ears protruding from her head as she drummed her fingers against the stonework.

XXXX

Night had fallen, and Neptune was being herded into the police station by Michelle and Nora- Nora looked furious, Michelle exasperated. As she passed Ren, she beckoned to him. "Come with us, would you? We need to talk."

Ren already had a sneaking suspicion what this was about, but followed anyways.

Ruby, who he'd been speaking with, was left alone with Yang. "Rubes," Yang began, "mind if I ask you a favor?"

"Yang," Ruby laughed, "you're my _sister... _and my boss. You say jump, I say 'how high?'"

Yang laughed, and produced a message she'd just received. "Notice from Vytal- a man's been found dead. Yuma Landis. He was trying to abduct Blake, not too long ago- Blake told me she got away from him."

"You think... Blake had something to do with it?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

Yang put a hand on her shoulder. "That's what I need you to find out. You know what she means to me, Rubes- you're the only one I can trust with this."

Ruby bit her lip, and nodded. "Gotcha- don't worry, Yang, I'll get to the bottom of this."

XXXX

"Nora told me about your theory," Michelle reported, "so I called the orphanage and cut through the red tape."

Neptune looked somewhat shamefaced, while Ren looked as stoic as ever as Michelle told them off.

"Ken Amada is no more a murderer than I am."

"But-"

"Neptune Vasilias, I did _not _drop you on your head when I delivered you," Michelle interrupted. "Don't make me second-guess myself.

"Ken had a rough childhood- he entered a part of the world where hope and promise never see the light. His mother was a poor chambermaid at the Austin- she fell pregnant after an attack in a back alley. She didn't tell the police, but when she had no other choice, she told _me. _She wanted nothing but the best for her son. Against all advice and warnings, she decided to deliver her child.

"She never met him. She died to grant him life. She was given a plot in the Cemetery, and Ken was sent to the orphanage. He spent years being shuttled from one state home to the next, until a chance encounter delivered him to a young, childless couple who were only too happy to take him. Loving, caring parents- a loving family that collapsed one unfortunate night on an icy highway. Six-year-old Ken desperately pulled his parents from the car, but it was too late. Just like that, he was alone again. As he is now."

Neptune and Nora were sobbing, cuddling up to Ren, who managed to keep his face steady despite the aching in his heart. He gently patted them both on the shoulder, offering what comfort he could.

"So SAAAAAAAAAAD!" Nora wailed.

"Just a poor... little boy!" Neptune sobbed.

"...There, there," Ren whispered.

XXXX

Pyrrha was in her room, finally packing up- she couldn't stay here any longer- that persistent feeling of wrongness had taken firm hold over her, and she knew it would stay as long as she remained here.

"What- what are you doing?"

Pyrrha didn't even turn towards Henry. "What does it look like?"

"No- don't leave! Don't leave me!"

"I have to- I can't stay here. This is all wrong."

"Because I'm married?"

"...That, too. Of course."

"But Pyrrha... I love you!"

Pyrrha didn't respond, continuing to fold her clothes and place them in her case.

"Pyrrha, I've never said that to anyone in my life- I _love _you!"

Pyrrha held her tongue.

There were sirens- in the distance, she could hear police sirens closing in on the house. She could see the lights through the window.

Her grasp on her latest article of clothing turned white.

"...There's been an accident," Henry whispered. "Sae... is dead."

"...Her car?"

"Yes."

Pyrrha trembled as she forced herself to meet Henry's face. "You killed her."

"No... no!" Henry struggled to deny, as anger took over Pyrrha's expression. "It's not-"

"YOU SET ME UP!"

"It was May's idea!" Henry cried. "She- she wants me for herself!"

Pyrrha shut her case.

"Pyrrha- run! Hurry! Go find Sun- he can still give you the love you deserve!"

Pyrrha seized her jacket, and began to run.

Henry watched her go with tears in his eyes.

Pyrrha hadn't even made it off the lawn when she heard Sun's voice.

"Pyr? The hell is going on here?"

"Sun!"

Sun approached her, glancing in confusion from her to the police. Finally, he made his decision. "Come on, let's get outta here."

They began to run, Pyrrha looking back only to see Henry approaching and speaking to them before Sun seized her shoulder and continued their flight.

XXXX

The night was dark, offering only minimal light for Adam to find his way through the Emerald Forest. Even he didn't know where he was going- he was injured and confused. Every few steps, he heard an owl cry and saw it soar overhead- he no longer knew if they were real or just his imagination.

He couldn't go to Corsac's cabin- the police would know to look there- there was no chance Velvet hadn't told them. He couldn't go back home... he couldn't do much of anything in town... going to Hazel was obviously not an option, unless he wanted to die for real this time...

So he continued staggering through the woods towards an uncertain destination.

At long last, by sheer chance, he saw another cabin- more of a shack, really- sitting in the middle of the woods. He didn't recognize it, but there was a light on within. He didn't know who might be here, but at this point, he was desperate. He lurched towards the door and opened it without trouble.

He stepped inside- just to the right of the door was a crate, atop which were several carved wooden flutes.

He looked up and saw a shadow deeper inside- there was someone here, alright. And they had a gun.

He moved to stagger back out, but the figure spoke. "No need for that- please, come in. Don't be afraid- I'm a _friend._"

The voice was like poisoned honey, but in his dazed state, Adam didn't seem to pick up on it.

The figure put the gun down on a nearby table, atop which was a chessboard mid-game.

"Please, come in. It looks like you've had a rough night- come on in, and I'll help you."

Adam did as he was bid, staggering further into the shack.

"So, what's your name, big guy?"

"A...Adam."

"Adam, hmm?" The figure moved towards the table and sat down in the light of a lantern, revealing a dark face with lighter green hair. "Well, _Adam, _my name is Emerald. Emerald Sustrai."

_XXXX_

Please RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR88888888

_tHis iS The wATEr, anD THis Is tHE weLl_

_drInK DEEp anD deSCENd_

_the HORsE IS tHE WHite oF THe eYE_

_darkNESS witHin_


	28. The War's End

Gamerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr7777777

dsaklfh; lkdmjgnmfdaico;,lf'we n'mkvss.',lckvlkghml;shZDRRXiue,v .vxzcTHE'rE IN Why diD WE let THEm

In. Goodwitch paused and produced an object from a nearby drawer. A shiver went down my spine.

"A death mask. What is the reason behind death masks? Physical resemblance is minimal. In dead faces, muscles relax. The animating spark leaves. Death masks seem almost an intrusion upon beautiful memories. Yet... who could throw it away? Cast away the memory of a loved one? Is it really so strange to want to study it longingly, as the distant train blows its mournful tone?"

Chapter XXVII

The War's End

"So, this girl in red... what was her name?"

"I'm having trouble remembering," May Marigold shook her head. "P...Peer..."

"Pyrrha," Henry spoke up- he had previously been staring at the wall, unwilling to meet the visiting police officers in the eye. He was in full mourning attire as he and his sister attempted to direct them towards Sae's killer- according to them, of course. "Pyrrha Nikos- from Vale."

"A drifter," the deputy- a tall, well-built man in blond- nodded. "Seems the type. God, I'd snap people like her out of existence, if I could. She was probably long gone by the time Sae set out on her fateful journey."

"I just wish we could have found someone else to fix the car," May nodded sadly.

"How _did _you meet him, Henry?" the officer asked.

May answered for him. "The steakhouse down the road. He went in to use the phone- she offered to help."

"Then that's where we'll go first," the officer nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation."

He left the house and rendezvoused with his fellow officers- a somewhat sloppier cop with dirty brown hair and a stone-faced woman in blond.

May waited until they were alone to smirk at Henry. "And so we say goodbye to Pyrrha Nikos."

"Yeah... great..." Henry struggled to smile, but couldn't.

"Perk up, Henry," May ordered, suddenly sounding far less friendly. "I don't feel too confident in nervous co-conspirators."

"I'll... just be glad when this is all over. That's all."

"Sounds good to me," May smirked as she pulled him into a kiss- but for the first time, he pulled away.

"I... need to be on my own for a bit."

XXXX

As it happened, Pyrrha actually _was _at the steakhouse, where Sun was trying to tend to her. "We're in it deep now- we can't get out on our own. We're gonna need some help."

"I... didn't do anything," Pyrrha swore. "Sun, I promise, I didn't do anything- May killed Sae, and set me up to take the fall."

"I believe you," Sun assured her. "But... it doesn't matter what _I _believe. It matters what the _cops _believe, and they're gonna take those snobs' word over yours any day. We need to talk to Yats."

"No," Pyrrha shook her head. "He's got enough on his plate- the _last _thing he needs is a dispute with Centralia. The only way out of this is to talk to Henry. He admitted that it was a set-up- I _might _be able to talk him into telling the truth."

"And how d'ya plan on getting past the cops?" Sun countered. "You think they're gonna let you waltz into their house after all this? We need to get back to Vale."

"No- he'll listen to me. I know it."

"How? What makes you think she'll listen to you?"

Pyrrha didn't answer.

Sun sighed. "I'm gonna call Yats. Don't move."

He stepped outside, producing his scroll.

"Hello?"

"Yats, this is Sun. I don't have a lot of time, but Pyrrha's in trouble... Yes. She got duped into doing a job for this guy- Henry Marigold. There was an accident, and-"

There were cops pulling up. He changed at the speed of light. "Sage wanted a second opinion on his newest poem. Yeah, I know, he doesn't trust mine for some reason- philistine. He's done with his Poe phase, he's gonna start trying to write like Elliot. I'm sure he'd _love _to hear-"

The policeman walked by without paying him any mind- he turned and struggled to figure out a way to warn Pyrrha.

She'd already seen- she pulled on her coat and flipped up the hood just before he could see her, and slipped out the door, joining Sun in putting as much distance between themselves and the steakhouse as possible.

XXXX

Ruby had spent a good hour or so setting up a chessboard in the police station's conference room to perfectly mimic the game she was playing with Emerald- but that wasn't what she was paying attention to at the moment. Instead, she was busy interrogating Cardin Winchester and Velvet Scarlatina. "What were you doing at Velvet's house last night, Cardin?"

Cardin seemed exasperated. "Velvet almost gets murdered, and you're worried about why I was there to save her?! Why not worry about the Adamstein Monster?!"

"What were you doing there?" Yang repeated firmly, allowing her sister time to continue examining the board, planning her next move.

"Look," Cardin groaned, "you want the truth? You _got _the truth- Velvet and I are together. We _have _been- _way _before Jaune died, all through Adam's little droolfest."

Ruby drummed her fingers next to the board. "And... where were you the night the mill burned?"

Cardin blinked. "The hell does _that _have to do with the price of tea in Anima?" One of Joseph's favorite sayings.

"Adam burned the mill down, and he tried to kill you- it seems like you might have been his shooter."

"Like hell," Cardin scoffed. "Yeah, I was there- I was worried about Velvet. He freaks out and tries to sharpen his axe with my skull when Big Boy Hazel shoots him through the window."

"Hazel _Rainart_?" Yang asked, brows knitting.

"How many other Hazels are there in this town?"

"You're _sure _it was him?"

"_Damn _sure. My life flashed in front a' me. I thought he might plug me, too."

Yang glanced at Ruby. "The hell does Hazel have to do with Adam?"

"Hell if _I _know," Cardin grunted.

Yang took a deep breath, and turned to Velvet, who had been stonily silent the whole conversation- Yang suspected she was still in shock. "Vel, if you're up to it... do you have any idea where Adam is now?"

Velvet shook her head minutely from side to side, but didn't speak.

Yang nodded in resignation. "Alright, I'll get a couple of deputies watching that place twenty-four hours a day."

"Save the deputies," Cardin interrupted. "That bastard comes crawling around again, I'll take care of him myself."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Cardin... zip it. You're free to go."

"Gotcha," Cardin rolled his eyes in return. As he rose to his feet and helped Velvet do the same, Yang offered one last word of reassurance. "Don't worry, Vel, we won't let you out of our sight."

At last, she spoke- barely a whisper, but she spoke nonetheless. "Thank you."

"Yeah, I feel much better, don't you?" Cardin scoffed as he guided her toward the door.

Their exit hailed Winter Maxwell's entrance- she immediately took in the cast and sling on Velvet's arm, but didn't comment.

She stepped into the conference room. "Ruby, Yang. I always enjoy my trips on the Vytal-Vale shuttle."

"Aaayyy, Winter!" Yang grinned, approaching and pulling her into a bear hug- Winter returned it halfheartedly.

"At least _someone's _taking care of themself," she muttered.

"Good to see ya, Winter," Ruby smiled, settling for a simple handshake.

"What's in the case?" Yang asked.

"My invitation," Winter grunted, producing a photo of a woman in traditionally oriental clothing. "Emerald Sustrai's latest disguise. Maria's putting as many resources as she can into tracking down this crazy bitch. In her dulcet words..." Winter cleared her throat, "I'M WORRIED ABOUT RUBES!'"

The sisters chuckled at the rather spot-on impression, as Winter produced a map of Vytal and laid it out on the table. "Emerald's been sending packages to law enforcement agencies all over the kingdom. Set up like a mail bomb, but always harmless. Paid by a phony card registered to Emerald Sustrai."

"And in the packages...?" Ruby prompted.

"One article of clothing each," Winter answered, producing a stack of photos. "Exhibit one, black blazer. Exhibit two, a pair of black slacks. Three, a pair of simple non-brand sneakers. Four, Hope's Peak Crest pin, and five, a brown hoodie."

Ruby closed her eyes. "Makoto's clothes..."

"Over half the kingdom have agencies out after her," Winter continued. "Maria invited _everyone, _but my guess is Emerald won't play with anyone but you, Ruby."

Another photo. "The man she killed- you called it. Death via severed aorta, took a bullet through the eye postmortem."

"His finger... it was pointed at one of the chess pieces..." Yang noted, leaning closer to the picture. "How'd she pull that off?"

"Rigor mortis is a funny thing," Winter shrugged. "Sets in head to toe, then leaves two days later- toe to head. She waited for it to leave the arms and fingers to maneuver his body into proper position. You know the story from there- she decided to break into the power station to try her hand at being Thor. That's where we found this map, in fact- taped to the bottom of a table."

"...Good work," Ruby muttered, moving to the window. "Good... work..."

Winter sighed. "We knew this would happen one day- it was just a matter of time before she made her move."

"... I guess so."

Winter awkwardly placed a hand on Ruby's shoulders, then straightened up, as if she'd just remembered something. "You know... Rubes..."

"Yeah?"

"I'd normally describe switching out your usual clothing for the more traditional garb of this town to be fashion suicide, but somehow... you make it work."

An unwilling smirk formed on Ruby's face. "Thanks, Winter."

XXXX

Adam awoke the next day to the sound of Emerald playing one of her wood-carved flutes, gazing solemnly at a circle of stones that seemed like they'd make a decent fire pit, though clearly, no fire had ever been lit there.

Her blood red eyes met his crystal blues. "About time you woke up," she muttered. "Hope you slept well- I was busy learning everything I could about you. Adam Taurus- I can see why you ran into me now. The police are out for your blood. Where to even begin? Drug trafficking- not my area of expertise, but I can respect it. Arson- very flashy. Attempted murder- a man after my own heart. Domestic violence... that, not so much."

Adam struggled to pull himself to his feet as she easily listed off his crimes- before he could make a beeline for the door, she leapt to her feet and smacked his legs with another flute, at least three feet long and several inches in diameter. He screamed as he fell to the ground. Emerald knelt on his chest and pressed the flute against his throat.

"That wasn't very nice," she chastised him. "I took you in for the night and fixed your wounds. You're just healing- because _I _took the thorn out of your paw- so to speak. Taurus- how fitting. Did you pick that name yourself?"

She reached out and grabbed one of his horns, pulling on it as hard as she could. Adam screamed as it fractured at the base and broke away. Emerald held the horn in her hand, twirling it idly. "Fair's fair, Adam- I help you, you help me. Sound like a fair trade to you?"

Adam was still writhing in pain- he didn't answer.

Emerald didn't appreciate it. "I'm sure you've already noticed my little pun here." She brandished the flute. "An instrument of music _and _of torture. I think Ruby would have liked it- puns seemed to remind her of home."

She swung the flute close to his head- as close as she could have without making contact.

Adam whimpered.

Emerald rolled her eyes, and produced something else from nearby- a collar. Adam recoiled- he would _not _be humiliated-

Another whack of the flute, and he gave in as she forcefully wrapped the collar around his neck. "This is a special bit of jewelry, Adam- I _wanted _to save it for a special occasion, but congratulations- you've forced my hand."

At last, Emerald rose to her own two feet and sat at a rudimentary table. "Come on, Adam- breakfast time. It's nothing fancy- I'm sure you understand, living out in the woods."

Adam did not come- he was still struggling to his feet- his eyes on the door.

Any thoughts of running disappeared when Emerald fiddled with her bracelet and sent nearly five thousand volts of electricity through him.

He screamed and fell back to the ground- a bowl was shoved in front of him.

"Have it your way- you want to act like an animal, I'll treat you like an animal," she scoffed. "Hurry up and eat before I make you."

XXXX

Yatsuhashi lay in bed, gazing up at the ceiling. "Twenty years. We haven't been like this for twenty years."

"You're telling me," Coco nodded at his side- neither were clothed.

Yats sighed. "One day, we're talking about a graduation party, the next, we're here. Nothing... nothing but pain between."

"I guess I... was trying not to think about it," Coco admitted. "I threw myself into the diner- threw everything I had into it, because at the end of the day... it _was _all I had. I kept it open every day so I wouldn't have the chance to think about how... empty I felt. No birthdays... no holidays... not even Christmas. You're in love with Mrs. Ebenezer Scrooge, Big Yats."

"Like I'm any better," Yats scoffed. "All my Decembers were a full week of Mondays. All I could think about was all the presents I never gave you."

"Ever the classic man," Coco laughed. "But... wanna know something funny? I got you a present last Christmas. Picked out a full set of clothes for ya- the most fashionable I could find. I headed over to your place to hand it over, but bitched out at the last second. When I say 'last second,' I'm talkin', I could see you through the window. But for some reason... I couldn't take those last few steps." She faltered, fighting back tears. "Sorry, Yats- Sorry I didn't come in."

She turned her head and pressed her lips against his cheek.

He smiled faintly. "If it weren't for my stupidity, it would have been your home, too. You'd have been there... in my bed."

He rolled over to face her, but she was the next to speak.

"Enough about the past- we need to think about the future. What we're gonna do from here." A full kiss on the lips. "I want you to come to the diner tonight- after closing. Take me home."

"As you wish," Yats nodded. "You're right, of course- it's all ahead of us."

"We've still got plenty of time," Coco smiled, pressing their lips together.

They heard the front door get kicked open. "Yats! Yatsy!"

Coco panicked, but Yats placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't panic, Coco... we have to face this sooner or later. We may as well do it now."

The bedroom's door fell off of its hinges as Neon barged in with an unusually solemn look on her face, which only intensified when she saw what was going on. Without missing a beat, she clambered into bed on Yat's opposite side.

"...Hello, Neon," Yats greeted her.

"...I got disqualified," she admitted. "Turns out the airplane slam is illegal."

"Tough break," Yats nodded in understanding.

"Hi, Neon," Coco waved somewhat awkwardly.

Neon took a deep breath. "Hey, Coco- you know, I think I owe you an apology. I know you really like Hazel, and I really gave him a beating. Sorry about that. I just... I saw him picking on Yats, and I couldn't hold myself back!"

"Nah, I should be thanking you," Coco shook her head. "I don't want anything happening to this big lug either."

Neon nodded in what may have been satisfaction before sliding out of her covers rising to her feet.

She smiled as she approached the door. "Oh, betcha think I didn't notice the elephant in the room, huh?"

"Just... waiting for you to comment," Yats shrugged.

"Right- you're nice like that," Neon beamed. "But yeah, I knew about you guys already. And you know what? I'm okay with it! This way, I don't have to feel guilty about Sky!"

"...Sky?" Yats asked hesitantly.

"Not to get into it _too _much," she rolled her eyes with a grin, "but, uh... things are really starting to heat up! So you two- go ahead and do whatever you want! I'm fine- completely fine- with it!"

She managed to leave without breaking anything else, so Yats was happy to take her at her word.

XXXX

The wind was picking up again, making the trees dance as Yang once again struggled to reason with Blake. "Blakey... I'm in a corner here." Ruby was there as well, but, per her sister's wishes, remained silent. "The Vytal City police are hounding me for answers, and... I gotta give 'em _something! _They know you had connections with Yuma."

Blake bit her lip. "How... how did he die?"

"Three shots to the back of the head," Ruby answered- that was basically her role today, to be blunt where her sister couldn't.

"Blake..." Yang pressed. "If there was ever a time to tell the whole truth... now's the time."

Blake felt around beneath the coffee table, and found Yang's hand, gripping her in reassurance.

Yang glanced at Ruby, who immediately downed the rest of her coffee. "Be right back- gotta get a refill!"

She headed into the kitchen, and was careful to double-check the percolator for any errant fish- when a mass of plastic-wrapped clothing made its way in the back door. "Dad?"

"Rubes- that you!"

"Yeah- are you okay back there?"

"Had to make a run to the laundromat, and wouldn't you know it, Mei Ling's working the counter! A sweeter lady you won't find, but she doesn't speak a word of English! She's from Western Anima- we just end up staring at each other like a coupla wood statues!"

"Is that all _Blake's _clothes?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Nah, hers and Raven's," Tai shook his head- not that it mattered, concealed, as he was, behind so much laundry. "I'm just trying to cut her a break- Raven's been working the poor girl to death! Twenty minutes for a simple cleaning job, but twenty minutes well-spent, if I do say so myself!"

Tai's scroll began ringing.

"Oh- gotta get that- give me a hand, Rubes?"

He foisted the clothes off on her- she staggered as she struggled not to let them fall to the ground as Tai moved a couple of rooms over to take the call.

"Oh, this is for Blake- is she here?"

"Talkin' to Yang in the dining room!"

Honestly, Ruby was glad for this chance- Winter had spoken to her earlier, away from Yang's prying ears, and planted the seed of a terrible idea in her head. She didn't want to believe it, but this was the only way to deal with it- let the idea bloom, or nip it in the bud. She went through the clothes, finding one of Blake's coats. She snipped off a small piece- barely noticeable- and slipped it into a plastic bag. A few strands of hair were stuck to the coat- she took those as well.

XXXX

Blake stepped away from the others to take the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, Blake. This is Sienna. Sienna Khan."

Blake froze. There was no need for Sienna to introduce herself- she'd have known that voice anywhere.

"It took a lot of time and resources to find you, Blake, but I'm glad I have. I'm hoping we can get together soon."

Blake struggled to respond, but succeeded only in opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Did you hear about Yuma? A terrible thing- what kind of monster could do something like that, do you think?"

Far away, Raven smiled as Tai filled her in on who had just called. "Welcome to Vale, Ms. Khan."

XXXX

Sienna sighed as she hung up her scroll. "She ran back to Raven Branwen," she hissed to the spider faunus currently bringing her a glass of wine. "How... disappointing."

"But expected," the spider faunus smiled nastily.

"Yes... she'd hardly be Blake if she'd chosen any other course," Sienna nodded.

XXXX

"SO I AskED COloNEL JacksOn What WE ouGHta do AFTEr We RUN Those VytS BACk to THE dESERt," Willow narrated to Oobleck- she had commandeered the Gold Room to recline on the back of a taxidermized horse. Oobleck was listening raptly, Weiss with concern, and Whitley sat on the edge of the corral Willow had erected, hardly reacting to anything at all. "he sAID 'fOlLOW ThEM. I've AlwayS WANtED TO coNQuer sHade.'"

"Jackson is quite the character," Oobleck nodded as he continued to write out her ramblings.

Weiss threw a glance over at the drummers that Oobleck had hired- they were looking quite baffled themselves, decked out in attire appropriate for the era Willow imagined herself to be in.

"I'VE BeEN COnsidEriNg WHAT tO DO with The qUeeN Of vYTal- SHe'S aboUT As usEful AS a priEsT IN a catHOUSe."

Whitley laughed- it was hard telling if he understood why.

Jacques entered the room as she mounted the horse and began pretending to ride it. He quickly filled his pipe.

"So, what can you tell us, Oobleck?"

Oobleck glanced at the drummers. "Well, interaction with the public doesn't seem to have had _quite _the desired effect."

"Hmm... I haven't seen her this happy in years..." Jacques noted.

"Maybe, but we can hardly _leave _her like this!" Weiss pointed out.

"Oh, I don't know about _that,_" Jacques shrugged. "I can see some potential advantages to leaving her in this state of mind. Obviously, it was a blow at first, but there _are _some projects, domestic and international, that might fall entirely under _my _purview. As they say, one man's crisis is another man's opportunity."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "I'm afraid things won't _quite _work out the way you imagine, father. Mother has set things up so that, should she be incapable of running the company, _I _take over."

"When you turn eighteen," Jacques countered, glaring at her down his nose.

"I turned eighteen last month," Weiss fired back. "You... honestly didn't know, did you?"

Jacques fumbled, glancing to Oobleck, watching with wide eyes. "Er... of course I knew. Oobleck, we must get my wife back!"

Oobleck raised a hand to his chin. "Well, there _is _one last thing in my bag of tricks..."

"Hey- sorry I'm late!"

Cardin had arrived on the scene, wearing an era-appropriate uniform. "A coupla bikers thought it'd be funny to fuck with me. Sure don't think it was funny now."

"AH, WincHEster!" Willow cut herself off mid-ramble. "I'M GlaD YO've coME! TRoops, AboUT FacE!"

The drummers, as nonplused as ever, turned around.

"YOU KnoW WhaT i wANNa heaR!"

Cardin rolled his eyes as he produced a trumpet and began crudely blowing out an old war song- Weiss wouldn't have recognized it if she didn't already know what it was. The drummers listlessly tapped away at their drums as they marched, not that Willow seemed to notice the lack of enthusiasm.

XXXX

The steakhouse was in the process of closing by the time Henry returned to it- several chairs had already been lifted onto their tables, but the barkeeper was notorious for never turning down some last-minute lien.

"Henry Marigold, right?"

He slowly turned to see the blond boy from earlier approaching.

"Name's Sun Wukong- Pyrrha's friend."

"Yeah, I remember you," Henry nodded as he listlessly turned his chair to face him. "Get this guy a drink too, would ya?"

Sun continued eyeing Henry with caution- Henry rolled his eyes. "Take a seat, would ya? It's fine."

Sun did not sit. "Why are you doing this to her?"

"Why not?"

Sun was taken aback by the bluntness of the answer. "Because she's a good person!"

"She was good at two things," Henry shook his head. "The car, and me."

"We're talking about her life!" Sun fired back, eyes narrowing in anger.

"And life will be so wonderful if you can get out of one little jam, huh? Maybe, maybe not."

Sun was starting to get the impression that Henry had had a few drinks even before coming to the bar.

"What I'm trying to say is, wait a couple of years, let your whole life turn to shit, _then _come back and bitch at me."

"Or maybe I won't let my life fall apart in the first place," Sun objected immediately.

"Listen, bud- if there was a reason to climb out of this primeval swill, I'd know it."

"I doubt it."

"Oh- Henry, the car's waiting!"

It was May, pulling her brother up from his seat and forcing him towards the door.

"You wait one second!" Sun shouted, rising to his feet, but May stepped between them.

"So _sorry _about your friend, ape, but there's nothing you can do. Why don't you plod back to your backwoods town, safe in the knowledge that, as long as you're _there,_ I _won't _kill you. Sound good?"

Sun advanced forward, but May seized him by the throat and shoved him back to the ground before turning and continuing to guide her brother towards the door.

XXXX

"Well, Rubes, I'm afraid we called it right," Winter muttered, clicking through a slideshow she had prepared. "This is the sample you took from Blake's coat- a perfect match for the sample we found outside your room."

"...You're sure?" Ruby asked sadly.

Winter tilted her head, and decided that right now, bluntness was necessary. "Ruby, either Blake Belladonna shot you, or she really needs to pick some better people to loan her clothes to."

Ruby pursed her lips and nodded. "And... the gloves?"

"Still checking for burns," Winter answered. "I'll have results by morning."

"And the Vytal police? Have they found anything more about Yuma's killer?"

"They've got a profile- a cat faunus, mid-twenties."

Winter brought up the sketch, and Ruby winced- it was a dead ringer for Blake Belladonna.

"Try not to pity Yuma _too _much," Winter muttered. "He has an international rap sheet taller than you standing on your sister's shoulders. But he _also _has three bullets in the back of his head- bullets I'm willing to bet will match the slugs we recovered from you."

"I... for Yang's sake, I hope there's another explanation," Ruby whispered. There was no anger or betrayal in her heart- only fear for what this revelation might cause for her sister.

Winter sighed. "You know your sister and I have had our... differences in the past, but the big lug always had her heart in the right place, if not her brain. Even _I'm _not above sympathy."

"You have a point?"

"Permission to be blunt?"

"When aren't you?"

"Your sister has some serious woman problems."

Ruby took a deep breath. "Keep this quiet until we know for certain."

She slunk into the hallway and over to Yang's office, where she was killing time by playing darts. "We've got an ID on the body," she announced when she spied Ruby out of the corner of her eye. "Makoto Yuki."

Ruby froze. "Makoto?"

"Yeah..." Yang nodded. "Any relation, do you think?"

"No, but... there's no way it's a coincidence. This is a game to her- every move she makes sends a message. This time, she's saying she still remembers _everything._"

"That's her game, then?" Yang crossed her arms. "She takes one of your pieces..."

"She makes another kill," Ruby nodded. "Yang... I never beat her. Not _once._"

"Then you're gonna need a chess expert," Yang clapped her hands, rising to her feet. _Thankfully, _it won't be hard to convince the best one in town."

XXXX

"Checkmate!"

Nolan Porfirio rolled his eyes. "Shoulda guessed..."

"Checkmate!"

"I mean, I never really win anyways," Ruby rubbed the back of her head.

"And... checkmate!"

"You gotta be kidding me..." Michelle whispered.

"CHESS GOD!" Taiyang rose to his feet and danced. "KING OF THE PAWNS, PRINCE OF THE CHECKERED BOARD!"

Yang laughed, and Ruby smiled- given that her father _had _just won three games simultaneously, he'd probably earned the right to gloat a little. "Never knew you were _this _good at chess, Dad!"

"If there's chess boards in Heaven, I wanna play with the Lord," Tai bowed.

"I _swear _I'll beat him one of these days," Michelle whispered.

"Try again in ten years!"

"Yeah, but before that, I need some help, Dad," Ruby piped up. "Long story short, I'm playing a _really _important mail game. I don't really care to win, I'd rather stalemate, and lose as few pieces as possible- none, if we can swing it."

"Now that _is _a challenge," Tai grinned, rubbing his hands together. "I accept!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Ruby beamed, tackling him in a tight hug.

XXXX

Coco was on her knees, foraging through some cupboards, when she spied a pair of feet out of the corner of her eyes. "Velvet!"

She leapt to her feet and pulled her old employee into a hug. "I heard what happened- I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"...Not exactly," Velvet admitted.

"I've been trying to make time to pay a visit, but with Hazel gone, I've been manning the place almost single-handedly."

Velvet tapped her index fingers together nervously. "You... wouldn't happen to need any help, would you? I mean, I... I might... feel safer..."

Coco laughed. "It hasn't been the same without you, Vel- get your cute lil butt into uniform, would ya?"

Velvet tightened her grip. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Yang watched on, smiling, before clearing her throat. The two women leapt apart. "Oh, Sheriff!" Velvet saluted.

"Coco, Velvet," Yang inclined her head. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Coco?"

"Oh, sure," Coco nodded, stepping outside the counter as Velvet hurried to don her uniform.

Yang guided Coco into another room and whispered, "Hazel's just about ready to leave the hospital- figured you oughtta know."

Coco looked her in the eye. "Yang... I don't want him back."

"He won't be," Yang assured her. "All the crap he's been pulling, he's going back to jail. The parole violations are just the tip of the iceberg- we're charging him with the attempted murder of Adam Taurus. He's got a good few years ahead of him."

"...Good."

XXXX

A half moon glowed overhead as Blake made her way to the Haven Inn's front door- she opened it, and found herself face-to-face with Sienna Khan.

"Ah, and here's our guest!" Raven beamed. "Come on, Blake, take her coat!"

Sienna smiled as a terrified-looking Blake took her coat away, before stepping in and directing her smile at Raven. "I'll admit, I was surprised to receive an invitation."

"Word travels fast in Vale," Raven explained, guiding her to the dining room. "I wanted to dine with Ghira's old business rival- it seemed only fitting. Blake, wine!"

"We were friends," Sienna countered.

"But that friendship _did _sour?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Sometimes, it becomes difficult to separate business and the personal."

Raven smirked as Blake finally appeared with a bottle of wine. "So, Ms. Khan, when you had him killed, was it personal, or business?"

Blake froze.

"Don't just stand there, Blake, pour," Raven chastised.

Sienna seemed unfazed as Blake finally poured. "Please, call me Sienna- Ghira did."

"Sienna... of course. The appetizers, Blake."

As Blake eagerly dashed away, Sienna tilted her head. "I wouldn't classify my motivations purely as either- it was more for the sake of love."

"Parental love, I hope," Raven remarked as Blake returned with some tiny sandwiches. "You really love her that much?"

"Yes."

"So, what do we do about this, then?" Raven pondered. "I'm sure you have no desire to leave empty-handed. On the other hand, I'd miss her too- she brings so much cheer into the home."

"She is not a _pet, _Branwen," Sienna's eyes narrowed.

"Not in my hands," Raven fired back with ease. "But still... she's mine. What would you give me for her?"

"How could I place a value on something so precious?"

"Make an effort."

"...I'm sure I can think of something."

XXXX

Henry reclined in his living room, a glass of champagne in one hand, a cigarette in the other.

The door burst open, and Pyrrha was there. "Why did you do it?" she asked furiously. She came closer, fire in her emerald eyes. "I've gone through it over and over- I still can't figure it out."

"Go away, Pyrrha- you're not safe here."

Pyrrha ignored him, standing close enough to tower over him. "Was it for money? Or perhaps it was all for May? Is that it? She forced your hand every step of the way, didn't she? Why not _tell me the truth, _because for the life of me, I can't put my finger on it."

Henry continued backing away, finally tripping and falling backwards onto his couch. Pyrrha showed no sympathy.

"What... what is it you're looking for?" he demanded. "An apology? A hidden heart of gold? To turn the bad boy good? Because no, it _wasn't _for her- _I _did it all. _I _found you, _I _lured you in, _I _kept you here long enough for May to plan the frame job."

"_Why?_"

"For the money! For fear... because I _wanted _to! Is _that _what you wanted to hear? Well, there's your precious truth- hurts, doesn't it?"

Pyrrha faltered slightly.

"Pyrrha, you're good... and honest. We're not. But... there _were _moments that I wanted you here. Not for her, not for money... but for me. To... to see just a glimpse of that goodness, that honesty."

"...I... I suppose _I _must have seen something in you, as well," Pyrrha admitted.

Just in time for the gun to smash her in the back of the head.

Henry gasped as he saw his sister. "What did you _do?!_"

He began to struggle, but May casually drove her knee into his sternum to keep him from getting up.

"Let _me _tell _you _what happened," she whispered. "She broke into the house- angry, crazy. She killed Sae, and wanted to finish the job by killing you. A poor, defenseless widower. But you were ready for her. You shot her... shot her _dead._"

He faltered as she began to kiss him fiercely, gazing emptily at the ceiling overhead.

XXXX

Weiss sighed. This was her life now, standing at the edge of her mother's study, looking like an extra from _Gone with the Wind_, looking through an antique pair of binoculars to spy her mother on the other side of the office with a cigar clenched between her teeth, riding a stuffed horse.

She forced a smile. "General Schnee!" she called.

The entire office had been made up to resemble a sound stage for a film about the first War for Remnant. Cardin was there in his soldier uniform, awkwardly waiting to be called to action, as Willow dismounted.

Weiss curtseyed. "Welcome to our humble home, General Schnee."

"thanK you vERY KinDLY," Willow bowed and kissed her hand. "And wHO migHT YoU be, yoUNG ladY?"

"We- er, Scarlett. Scarlett McLean. And this is my father-"

Her father wasn't there.

"This... is my father!"

Finally, Jacques appeared, looking significantly ruffled in an old-fashioned suit and top hat, sword in hand. "Wilmer McLean at your service." His performance was remarkably phoned in, but Willow either didn't notice or didn't care. "I am honored to make your acquaintance."

Willow's eyes narrowed. "and wHY Are yoU aRmeD witH MY SworD, Sir?"

"It's a fine sword... ma'am."

Weiss quickly shooed him away. "Thank you, _Daddy. _Thank you."

"WHERe is GenERAl cHUrCH?" Willow demanded.

"He's on his way, ma'am!" Weiss assured her.

Cardin stepped up and blew on his trumpet. He hadn't gotten any better.

Oobleck quickly darted in, looking very much like a decorated soldier of the era- except for stubbing his toe on one of the props.

To his credit, he stood up straight immediately after Willow greeted him. "GENErAL ChurCH!"

"General Schnee!" Oobleck saluted.

"WE Met aT thE BAttlE oF BLoOD GUlCH, IF yOu reCAll."

"I do indeed! I am here to surrender on behalf of Vytal!"

"woNDErfUll! tHis waR HAS bEEn notHInG But maDNEss- As ARe _all _WarS!"

At Oobleck's bidding, a large Atlesian flag fell for Willow's grand speech.

"maDness, YEs, DIsgUIsed AS The paTRIOtiC VENtURes oF POLitICIAns THAt ARe tOO old AND CowArDLY To pArtiCIPAte tHEMSeLVES! i haVE _no _lOVE of wAr!"

"Nor do I!" Oobleck assured her.

"anD LEss fOR poliTiciaNS"

"Amen!"

"HOweVEr, fOR THe mEN Who FIgHt THEm... theY hAve my eTERNaL RESpecT ANd sYMPathy!"

She turned to Oobleck. "ENOUgh fRuiTLess CONverSATIoN! MY terMS:"

A very long list followed, during which Cardin leaned over to Weiss. "I don't exactly have an A in history, but I don't think this is how the war went."

Weiss slowly turned to him, and smacked him upside the head.

"I surrender!" Oobleck declared.

"of COURsE you DO! leT Us siGN THe artIcLES!"

They sat at a table, where Jacques brought them a stack of papers.

"Let's get this done," Oobleck nodded. "I would also like to add my appreciation for your status as a valiant opponent of fine character!"

The 'generals' stood and shook hands firmly- and Willow collapsed onto the ground.

"Willow?" Oobleck stared, rushing to her side.

"Mom!" Weiss cried, hurrying over. Cardin hesitated a moment, then followed.

Willow continued to thrash around as everyone gathered above, calling her name in concern.

Finally, her eyes cracked open. "...Where am I?"

"You are in Vale, Willow, my dear!" Oobleck smiled.

Willow tried to glance around, but didn't seem to have much use for the muscles in her neck. "Uurrrghhh... I had a truly bizarre dream." She smiled as she glanced at Weiss. "And you were there... and you... and you..." Cardin and Oobleck, "and... _you..._" she didn't seem as enthusiastic when she glanced at Jacques. "It was... incredible. There was... there was a war. I was a general- General Willow Schnee. And somehow, despite the incredible odds, I led Atlas to victory."

"And now you're home," Weiss smiled.

"Yes... I'm home." Willow took her daughter's hand and ran it over her face. "Yes... I'm home."

"It is good to have you back, Willow," Oobleck smiled. "How do you feel? Any aftereffects? Dizziness?"

"Absolutely not- I feel... I feel wonderful!"

Her gaze seemed to come into focus, and she said the most rational thing she'd said in nearly a week. "...What are you all doing in those clothes?"

She seemed even more bemused when the others broke into laughter- except for Cardin, who raised the trumpet to his mouth to blow a few out-of-tune victory notes.

XXXX

Emerald gazed into a broken mirror as she perfected her disguise- Ruby was no doubt wiser now, she'd have to use all her talent to fool her, especially with her limited resources.

"Slowly and carefully, Adam," she whispered. "A steady, uncompromising hand."

She took a break and hurried to Adam's side- he was slumped in a chair, writing out the words she'd dictated to him. "No, no, that's terrible. Erase it."

Adam glanced at her blankly.

"I said... _erase!_"

A press of a button, and Adam screamed.

Emerald let go of the button, propped him up, and ordered, "Try again."

His hand was remarkably shaky.

"CONCENTRATE!"

The markings he made on the paper didn't resemble characters in any language she was aware of- and she knew quite a few.

"For God's sake!"

She pressed the button again.

"Alright, I guess I'm gonna have to show you."

She took his hand in hers and guided the pencil along the paper. "Like that, see? Yes, that's _much _better. Congratulations, Taurus."

Adam cringed away from her.

"Keep going- pretty words for pretty girls."

Emerald pointed to three pictures on the table in front of him- Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, and Velvet Scarlatina. "One of these, Adam- one of these is my key into the Black Lodge."

"B...Black... Lodge?"

Emerald took the paper he'd been working on and shredded it in front of him.

"Black... Lodge? No... no..."

Emerald folded an envelope and placed it in front of him. "Lick," she ordered.

His tongue was hanging out- she ran it along the edge of the envelope, and smiled as she sealed it. "Good. See? You _can _do something right."

XXXX

"Take the gun, Henry," May ordered, holding it with a handkerchief. "The story will seem truer if your fingerprints are on it."

"I... I won't."

"Just take it. I'll take care of everything else. I can imitate a hysteric just fine."

Sun peered in through the window, and saw what was going on- he immediately ran to the door.

"Don't you fucking dare!" he yelled as he rushed into the room. He charged the Marigolds- May grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall. Henry, in an almost dream-like daze, reached out and picked up the gun.

"This has to stop!" Sun forced out, glaring at Henry. "You've done enough to her, let her go!"

"Hand the gun over, Henry," May ordered. "I'll wrap this all up with a nice bow."

"The police are on their way," Sun hissed. "You _won't _get away with this!"

"May-"

"It's a load of shit. Give me the gun."

"You've already fucked up her life, are you really going to kill her, too?!"

"The gun!"

"May, I'm... I'm done with this..."

"Done? You're never fucking done-"

The gun went off.

May hit the floor.

Henry screamed as he lurched forward and fell onto her.

May twitched and thrashed for a few seconds, then was still.

"Crazy... she was crazy... killed Sae... tried to kill me..."

Henry remained in a trance as he continued chanting those words. "I did it... I did it all... I shot her. I shot her dead..."

XXXX

Ruby felt like there was a great weight on her shoulders as she finally returned to her room at the Austin. She pulled out her wallet- in it was a picture of Makoto Naegi- she teared up slightly as she gazed at it. What would _he _say in a situation like this? If she'd gotten to know him better, perhaps she'd know.

She didn't know that down below, a message was being left at the front desk for Weiss Schnee. It was being delivered by a dark-skinned woman who took an odd interest in a postcard nearby prominently featuring an owl.

Ruby stepped into her own room and began undressing, wishing only to collapse into bed.

She faltered when she saw something on the pillow.

A white mask, perfectly resembling a face she knew.

She took it, and a message beneath began to play.

"Handsome, wasn't he? Makoto was such a wonderful person. Funny, isn't it? After all this time- after everything that happened in Hope's Peak- I still love him. And I know that you do, too.

"So listen carefully: it's _your _move."

_XXXX_

Pleaspaoesihfj;adfims,kl;.dznuk;snc,m;olkhja;klv;djgvajehgetyra;oasdnml,bfd; ,nmdfl,xkc. c,bfld/kgmh, ;zcm, :IVIRV

7777777

_THIs Is THE WateR, And tHIS Is THE Well_

_DRINk DEEP and dEScend_

_THE horSE is THE whITE of tHE EyES._

_DArknEss wiTHIN._


	29. Spirits in the Wood

Gamerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr666666;klahsdg;'lofdajl';kfdsct.l'/ [d m, .;ev 'dcvubn','erj'psdzjare;io;S'DOFYUJ';LEARUJG';EROUFGDL,'/VRE.e;ltkf,js.f;giuymvw,easvrumhnftdrhmv

theyreintheyreintheyreintheyreinfightthemoffthisisourworldnottheirsfightthemoffdontletthem

in. I honestly don't know how to introduce Goodwitch's next speech. Have a listen.

"A hotel. A nightstand. The handle of a drawer. The knob of a drawer of a nightstand in the room of a hotel. What is happening within this drawer knob? How many drawers have knobs in this world? Thousands? Millions?

"What _is _a drawer knob? Why is _this _knob featured so prominently? What does it have to do with the life or death of a woman caught in a web of power? Could such a woman end, in any way, connected to a drawer knob? How? How could that be?"

She proceeded to answer herself, but by the time it was given, I found myself wishing it hadn't been.

Chapter XXVIII

Spirits in the Wood

A small owl figurine stood next to the chessboard as Ruby scrutinized it carefully. Emerald's recorded warning continued to play next to her. "It's your move, Ruby. Put your heart into it. You're being too hesitant- too unfocused. I want you to give me your _full _attention. I hope I don't have to spell out what will happen if you don't. Your next move. Tomorrow's paper. If you don't, _I'll _make it for you."

Yang had been taking a long drink of coffee throughout the message, before thunking her mug down on her desk. "Alright, I've heard enough- I ain't letting you out of my sight, Rubes."

"She's not coming after me," Ruby shook her head. "If she wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

Yang wanted to deny it, but looking at everything they'd found in Ruby's room, she couldn't find the words. "I'll... I'll call Dad."

She hesitated, glancing at the mask, supposedly a perfect recreation of Makoto Naegi's face. "He... didn't look half bad, I'll say."

"He was beautiful," Ruby agreed with a wistful smile. "Inside and out- the love of my life."

XXXX

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Tai promised upon receiving the summons from his daughter. "Right- gotcha."

He hung up, and smiled as he brought some breakfast to Raven and Ghira. Ghira's lips twitched when he found his eggs, bacon and toast perfectly organized to resemble a smiling dog. "You're a true artist, Tai."

Raven was less amused. "Salt and pepper, Tai."

"Up in a sec!" Tai bowed extravagantly before hurrying into the kitchen.

Raven took the opportunity to glare at Ghira. "You two bring out the worst in each other. We don't need to be distracting ourselves with petty things like this."

"You're married to a prince, Raven, and I hope you realize it one day," Ghira shook his head.

"No, I'm married to a court jester," Raven objected.

Tai came dancing back with the salt and pepper in hand, plopping it down before them and clapping his hands. "Love to stick around and talk, but I've gotta truck out!"

He and Ghira grinned as they bumped each other's elbows. Tai circled the table, kissed his hand, and placed it gently on Raven's cheek before making his way to the door.

Ghira rolled his eyes at Raven's dour expression. "You know, Kali and I always hoped that time and age would sooth the tempest raging within you."

"Watching the testosterone dripping off of you two is _not _going to sooth _anything._ What's happening with Hienton?"

Ghira sighed. "I've set up a meeting with a new set of investors. I'm going to Mistral tomorrow."

The door creaked open, and they looked up, half-expecting Tai to be returning for something he'd forgotten. It was Blake.

She entered, and for a moment, noticed nothing unusual as she took a stride towards the kitchen- then froze when she spied the table out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello, my dear," Ghira smiled as good-naturedly as he could.

Thankfully, she'd been holding nothing too fragile, as she slumped over onto the floor in a dead faint.

"She seems rather surprised," Raven noted dryly.

XXXX

Yang killed the time until her father arrived by continuing to pore over the case of the bat faunus murdered in Vytal City. There was an unsettling feeling in her, and she was trying to push it away, but it remained, steadfast and persistent.

Her concentration was broken by a knock on her door. "Come in!"

It was Ren, escorting Hazel Rainart, using crutches to carry himself into the room. "Hello, Yang."

"Shove it, Hazel." Yang dropped the paper she'd been going over and glared at him.

"What, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Yang said nothing, sending a glare up at him only matched by Ren's.

"Surely you don't intend to punish me so severely over something as small as a breach of parole."

"Breach of parole," Yang nodded, "crossing the border into Mistral, consorting with drug dealers, and multiple counts of attempted murder. Just little things."

Hazel narrowed his eyes. "Yang..."

Yang interrupted him. "I'm charging you with the attempted murder of Adam Taurus-"

"I was at the diner that night," Hazel objected. "Unless you have-"

"A witness?" Yang cut him off. "Yeah, got one of those. Puts you at the scene with a smoking gun in your hand."

Hazel glanced between Yang and Ren, licking his lips. "Very well. You seem serious, so... I propose a trade. I can give you information leading to the arrest and conviction of Kali and Ghira Belladonna's murderer."

Yang's blood ran cold, but she didn't let any signs of it show on her face. "No deals," she stated firmly.

Hazel's eyes narrowed again. "Well, this _is _interesting. You're more interested in the attempted murder of a thug like Adam Taurus than the successful murder of the Belladonnas? How will _that _sit with the people of this fair town?"

Yang leaned forward. "Let me spell this out for you- Hazel, you're _through._"

Hazel ignored her. "And if that's not enough, how will the town react when they find out that two of its proudest citizens were murdered by they're own daughter- who _you _are now sleeping with!"

Ren casually kicked one of Hazel's crutches out from under him, sending him toppling into the desk before him. "My apologies," he grunted as he picked Hazel up by the back of his jacket. "I seem to have lost my footing."

"Get him out of here," Yang instructed.

Ren didn't hesitate, forcing Hazel to his feet and returning his crutch, leaving Yang more troubled than ever. There was no way- Blake wasn't a killer, right?

XXXX

"Alright, Rubes, this is the bullet we got from you," Winter announced, showing off a small plastic baggy to Ruby. She produced another. "This is the one we got from Yuma's skull. Same bullets. Same gun. Same killer. I'm sorry, Ruby, but it's her."

"Winter-"

"Ruby, I appreciate that you may be reluctant to arrest your sister's flame, but she put three slugs in your chest and left you for dead."

"Nothing personal, I'm sure," Ruby pointed out. "I want to make absolutely sure. How did the powder test turn out?"

Winter rolled her eyes. "Ruby, maybe _you're _not mad, but there's an epidemic of multiple gunshot wounds following this woman around. We can't just twiddle our thumbs."

Ruby took a deep breath. "Winter... let me talk to her. Maybe I can convince her to come quietly."

"And maybe the Atlesian times will vote me sexiest woman alive," Winter snarked, grabbing her case and taking off.

XXXX

For the first time in a while, Weiss had a smile on her face as she made her way through the hotel's lobby. She headed to the manager. "Mosby, I've got a list here of our non-repeat guests- we're issuing a special invitation to the Austin."

Mosby eyed her suspiciously. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Ms. Schnee, but it takes more than enthusiasm to do my job."

Weiss sighed internally- she couldn't really blame him for being nervous. "I'm just learning the trade- I'm not _after _your job."

He kept his eyes narrowed as he reached beneath his desk. "A letter for you, Ms. Schnee. It came in this morning."

Weiss accepted, circling around and taking her seat at the concierge's desk. Before she could turn her attention to the letter, a woman walked up- she was dressed in a black blouse with a white jacket, with long, crimson hair falling to her waist. "Hello. I just checked into room 303."

"Congratulations," Weiss muttered, examining the envelope closely- there was no return address.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "The front desk said to speak to you."

Weiss finally ripped her attention away from the envelope. "And what is it I can do for you?"

"My apologies, I thought you were working."

The woman turned, and Weiss's breath hitched when she took in her full form. "I... I am! I _am _working! See?"

The woman seemed somewhat confused as she returned. "I see... Weiss?"

Weiss self-consciously checked her name badge- it was perfectly straight.

"As in... Weiss Schnee?"

"At your service!" Weiss nodded quickly.

"I was wondering if it would be possible for you to send someone to the airport. I brought some heavy equipment with me- there wasn't enough room in the van."

Weiss cleared her throat as she attempted to appear as professional as possible. "What flight were you on?"

"My own," the woman answered. "The jet- shouldn't be hard to find."

Weiss blinked in surprise. "Very well... is there anything else I can do for you, Ms. Kirijo?"

She made an attempt at humor, giving her the name of one of Mistral's richest families- in essence, the Kirijos were to Mistral what the Schnees were to Vytal. However, the woman didn't miss a beat. "No, thank you. Though... if you might indulge me, I have a picture of you from years ago- you're wearing a silk skirt, a white apron, and pigtails. I found it... cute."

"I don't dress like that anymore."

"If that image is to be believed, you did once. It was right here in the Gold Room. I have committed it to memory."

Weiss blushed and looked the other way- by the time she looked back, the woman was halfway across the lobby, helping an elderly couple by picking up a book they had dropped.

Weiss drummed her fingers on the desk for a moment, then returned her attention to the mysterious letter. Not only was there no return address, the only address that _was _on it was her name.

No sense beating around the bush- she tore it open and slid out the papers inside. There were two- one of them was torn, roughly a third of a whole sheet of paper, with some fragmented words- _High Heaven... one another;... be forgiven... brother;... clasps the earth... kiss the sea... work worth... me?_

The other paper was a postcard- an image of an owl on one side, the same handwritign on the other. _If you wish to save the one you love, attend teh gathering of angels tonight at the Crow Bar, 9:30._

XXXX

Yatsuhashi sighed as he finally finished putting everything back in place from Neon's beatdown of Hazel. "Neon?" he called, glancing around.

Neon appeared at the front door, looking surprisingly solemn.

"Neon, is something wrong? What are you doing home from school?"

He tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she gently pushed it away. He didn't even know she _did _gentle. "Don't..." she whispered.

"Don't what?" Yats asked, nonplused.

"Yats... we have to talk."

Yats was still befuddled, but nodded. "Alright- let's talk."

"I can't fight it anymore, Yats- Sky and I are in love!"

"In... in love?" Yats asked, taken aback.

"I hope you're not hurt!" Neon cried, tears beginning to form in her eye. "I wouldn't want to hurt you for anything in the world! Please, please believe that!"

"I do," Yats nodded.

"But... Sky and I... on the wrestling trip... had the most magical night together!"

"You had... a night?" Yats asked, more concerned for Sky than anything else.

Neon seemed to miss the point. "I mean, you and Coco did it!"

"Fair _is _fair, I suppose," Yats nodded, trying to placate her. "So... what does this mean for us?"

"I'm sorry, Yats, but we have to call a lamppost a lamppost. We... we're breaking up. I... I'm so sorry."

Yats had no earthly idea what to say or do, simply wrapping his arms around her when she did the same to him.

XXXX

"Blake, I need you to tell me the truth- the whole truth," Ruby pleaded. She and Blake were sitting on a sofa in the Haven Inn, unaware that Raven was nearby, listening. "What exactly happened in Vytal City?"

"I've already told you everything," Blake objected. "What do you think will be different this time? I managed to escape Yuma at the airport, and that's the last time I saw him."

"That's not good enough, Blake! I need you to understand how serious this is- I could arrest you right now! The only reason I haven't is because of Yang- try as I might, I'm her sister first, and a huntress second."

Raven fought back a grin as she listened to Blake getting grilled, but held her tongue, not wanting to miss a thing.

"I don't know where Yang fits into your heart, but you own hers. Doesn't she deserve an explanation, at least?"

"I want you... to leave," Blake forced out, rising to her feet.

"There's no more running from this- this is the end of the line," Ruby shook her head, matching Blake's movements. "I'll leave now, but I expect you at the station by nine. If you're not there, I'll have no choice but to treat you as a fugitive... and I'll find you."

She made her exit, leaving Blake breathing heavily as she returned to the couch.

Raven finally made her entrance. "Oh, Blake, I just saw Ruby leaving. A little chat between friends, I suppose?"

Blake didn't answer- her head was in her hands.

"You look awful," Raven noted. "Are you okay?"

"I... I don't feel very well..."

Now that Raven thought about it, there _did _seem to be a dark aura of some sort around her new maid, but she thought she knew what was causing that. "Sorry to hear that," she muttered, insincerity dripping from every syllable. "Well, I wish I had better news, but I just got back from speaking to Sienna Khan again. She's sympathetic to your situation, but she still insists on seeing you... alone. Tonight."

Blake's heart rate increased- the dark aura around her seemed to flare. "She's going to kill me."

"Honestly, _my _biggest concern is what she'll do if she finds out that your father's alive," Raven pointed out. "My, she might suspect you betrayed her!"

The aura continued growing larger.

"Of course, you could always tell her that you didn't- I mean, you thought he _was _dead- him _and _your mother."

Blake's heart was racing. "No... no... it wasn't like that... I didn't- I can see her... Raven, I need your help, I think I'm going mad..."

There was no sympathy in Raven's face. "You have to face her sooner or later. The only way out of this is to tell her the truth. But, of course, you're free to tell her whatever you want- just pray she believes you."

Raven moved some books around on a nearby shelf, and smiled. "Ah, here we go..."

She produced a keyring and walked past Blake into the hall. The second she was outside, she snuck a peak back in, watching with amusement as Blake went to the shelf and grabbed the gun she'd so carefully exposed, clutching it to her chest like a baby, struggling to bring her heart rate back under control.

XXXX

It took the better part of a day, but Willow's office was finally back in order- she was putting the finishing touches on her desk as Cardin used her scroll to attempt a call. "No answer," he grunted after the fourth failed contact. "I'm guessing she's on her way."

"Thank you nonetheless, Cardin," Willow muttered, taking a bite from a stick of celery. "You're welcome to join us, you know."

"I am?" Cardin asked, surprised.

"Absolutely. Meetings like these are usually simple gatherings of self-minded individiuals to determine who's the most intent on financial gain."

As she spoke, she placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the other side of the room, where Weiss held a tray of veggies and dip, while Jacques straightened his tie, looking rather unamused at Willow's newest protogee.

"But today... today is something markedly different."

The door opened, and Weiss's eyes widened as the woman from earlier entered. "I hope I'm not late. How are you, Willow?"

Willow grinned and pulled the woman into a hug. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Schnee," the woman smiled gently. "The hotel is taking good care of me. Thanks for arranging my luggage, Weiss."

Weiss nodded, fighting to hide her blush.

"Oh, you two have met?" Willow raised her eyebrows.

"Briefly," Weiss nodded shortly.

"Lady and gentlemen, may I introduce Mitsuru Kirijo, heiress to the Kirijo Group?" Willow beamed, patting Mitsuru on the shoulder one last time. "The Kirijo Group is very close to the Schnees- they came up the hard way, just like us."

"How nice," Weiss nodded curtly.

"And Mitsuru... I'm sure you remember my husband."

"Jacques," Misturu nodded briefly.

"Mitsuru."

Weiss glanced between the two- they didn't seem to get along. She didn't really blame Mitsuru for that.

"And this is my newest executive assistant, Cardin Winchester!"

"A pleasure," Mitsuru nodded politely, shaking Cardin's hand. Cardin held his tongue- probably for the best. Weiss cringed to think what he might say if he actually opened his mouth.

Willow ushered Mitsuru in and closed the door. "Please, everyone, take a seat. Now, Mitsuru and I have been discussing a mutual business agreement. She and I have always had a mutual understanding, ever since I gave her a small loan that she turned into an empire. Obviously, I can't take any credit for that- I only believed in her- but that's what I ask of her now- to grant me that same belief."

"It wasn't as romantic as all that," Mitsuru shook her head. "I hardly started out with nothing."

"Perhaps not, but let us focus on the task at hand," Willow spoke up, taking another bite of celery. "Now, as I'm sure you all know, Schnee Industries has fallen on hard times. The mill, the land, and the rights to the Hienton Project are all under the sole ownership of Raven Branwen. I can hardly begrudge her that- the mill, in particular, was more or less hers all along. For us, however, we have essentially been returned to square one. However, there _is _one thing we possess that she has not- the human spirit."

Silence descended on the room- Jacques, in particular, had cocked his head as if uncertain that his wife had actually said that.

"I am entirely sincere," Willow assured them. "Think about it- what is the greatest gift one human can give another?"

Another long silence.

"A _future,_" Willow answered. She moved to a sheet that had been placed over a picture nearby. "I give you... the pine weasel!"

She ripped the sheet away to reveal a pretty decent sketch of the animal in question.

"Found only in the woods of northwestern Vytal, it is nearly extinct," she continued her speech, oblivious to Weiss and Cardin glancing at each other, as if wondering if Willow's sanity had truly returned. "According to an environmental impact report, the few pine weasels that _do _remain will be virtually wiped out if the Hienton Project goes through."

Cardin was finally the first to speak up. "So... the new plan is to... save the weasel?"

"Think _bigger, _Cardin!" Willow chastised. "Not _just _the weasel! We are going to save life as we know it! I want Vale to remain unspoiled in this era of environmental carnage!"

"I see," Jacques smiled as he caught on. "We stall Raven- block her efforts to develop the land until the pendulum swings back into _our _favor. Brilliant."

Willow gave no acknowledgement of her husband's words. "I plan to fight the Hienton Project on every ground, with _every _available weapon! The pine weasel is about to become a household term!"

"... Then what?" Weiss couldn't help asking.

"Then, I am considering running for the senate!" Willow declared with a wild smile as she took another bite of celery.

XXXX

"Thank you very much!" Velvet smiled brightly as her latest customer left a decently large tip. She turned and headed towards the kitchen, paying no mind to the strange woman in trucker gear leaving a tip on top of an envelope with Velvet's name written on it.

"No, no, it's no problem," Coco was assuring someone on the other end of her scroll. "I've got plenty of room. Just get on the next bus- I'll be waiting. Don't worry- everything's gonna be alright. Bye!"

Velvet returned, smiling. "I hear your sister's coming!"

"Yup, tomorrow," Coco nodded.

"You think she'll let me read some of her poetry?" Velvet asked hopefully.

"Not gonna happen," Coco scoffed. "You know how she is. When I was a kid, I always wondered where she was _actually _from- hell, I wondered _when _she was actually from. Here's hoping we'll be a bit closer after all that time apart."

She was collecting some dishes when she saw the envelope. "Uh-oh," she smirked. "Looks like you've got some more fanmail, Vel!"

Velvet picked up the envelope and opened it up- inside was a paper torn on both sides, roughly a third the size of a normal sheet of paper. Words were written on it, but naturally difficult to read. _Mountains kiss... waves clasp... flower... sunlight... the moonbeam... is all this... kiss..._

"Doesn't make much sense," Coco noted, glancing over her shoulder.

Velvet looked at the other item– a postcard. On one side was the picture of an owl, on the other, a message. "To save the one you love, attend a gathering of angels tonight at the Crow Bar- 9:30."

"Well, that certainly sounds like a trap," Coco scoffed. "Your secret admirers are gonna have to try harder than that."

The bell rang as Yatsuhashi entered, still looking somewhat bemused. "Oh, Yats!" Coco grinned as he stepped behind the counter.

He slowly returned her smile as he spun her around and pulled her tight. "Coco Adele, I've loved you every day for twenty years, and I dream about you every night. It's about time for us to be together. Will you marry me? We deserve to be happy."

Coco didn't respond- she instead lifted her head enough to pull him into a kiss. Velvet grinned as she stepped away to give them some space- though she wasn't above leaning out to watch from inside the kitchen.

XXXX

Adam was, at last, allowed outside- to sit on a log and begin carving an arrow from sticks. The shock collar was still firm about his neck, reminding him of what would happen if he dared try to escape.

Emerald stepped out of the cabin, smirking as she watched him work. "Finally, we've found something you're _good _at."

She plucked the arrow he'd just been working on and examined it closely. "Yes... _very _good. A few more, then we'll have some lunch. Just like summer camp, hmm?"

Adam said nothing, his eyes blank as he continued his whittling.

Emerald rolled her eyes. "Clearly, you dropped out of school early. You don't have much in the way of survival skills, do you? Well, consider this practical instruction. I hope you're paying attention."

She produced a steel arrowhead and fastened it to the end of the latest arrow.

"Nature... is cruel. Keep that in mind."

XXXX

Hazel lay in his holding cell, his broken leg held up by a makeshift splint, when the door to the cells opened and Coco Adele walked in. "Ah, Coco!" He smiled, turning his head, but unable to do much more.

"How're you feeling, Hazel?" Coco asked.

"Much better for your presence," he grinned.

Coco tilted her head, and sighed. "Hazel, I'm here to ask for a divorce."

Hazel blinked, and breathed deep. "Well... to begin with, I'd like to say, I don't blame you. You gave me a second chance- look what I did with. I wish I wasn't so self destructive. I have a lot of self-improvement to do. In fact, I've decided to try for some therapy- I have no wish to remain like this-"

"Fascinating," Coco cut him off, "but I have to get on with _my _life in the meantime."

Hazel took another deep breath. "I know. Of course you do- I want nothing more than for you to be happy. So... would you do me one final favor, before we part ways? I need you to help me get out of here. I can't go back to prison- it would be my death. If you tell the Sheriff I was at the Diner the night Adam was shot, I'll have an alibi. I was on my way home- _I _can't prove it, but _you _can."

"I'm not gonna do that, Hazel," Coco shook her head. "I'm done with lies."

"Is it truly a lie if it saves my life?" Hazel countered- he was struggling to get up, but his broken leg was not accommodating him.

"I won't do it," Coco put her foot down.

Hazel grimaced. "You're killing me, Coco."

Coco lowered her sunglasses, revealing eyes filled with pure rage. "Don't you _dare _put this shit on me, Hazel. This is on you, and nobody else."

"So what, you intend to go running to Yatsuhashi?" Hazel asked scathingly. Coco's lack of answer was answer enough. "Very well- how about this? You give me my alibi, I give you your divorce."

"This isn't a negotiation," Coco growled. "It doesn't matter how this turns out- it's over."

"Very well- go ahead. Be his whore, Coco."

Coco returned her sunglasses. "Better Yatsuhashi's whore than your wife, Rainart." She turned and stalked out, Hazel shouting after her all the way.

XXXX

"Now, there are four or five different ways of doing this," Tai explained to his daughters as he went over their chessboard. "Each with their own virtues. There was a very interesting game back in 714-"

"Dad, we only have five minutes," Ruby pressed.

"Right, right," Tai raised his hands in surrender.

Yang brought out her scroll. "Nora, call the paper, tell them to hold off on the personals- we need all the time you can buy us."

"Don't worry- nobody wastes time like I do!" Nora responded cheerfully, before Yang hung up again.

Tai kept his gaze fixed on the board, going through several simulations in his mind, before finally moving a pawn. "Okay, that's it. That oughtta cause some sleepless nights!"

"Remember- our priority is not losing any pieces," Ruby reminded him.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Tai assured her. "Not for another five or six moves, at least."

"Of course, that doesn't guarantee that she won't decide to kill anyways," Yang growled.

"I don't think she will," Ruby shook her head. "She set up this game, she'll want to play it by the rules."

"Quite the interesting serial killer," Yang muttered.

"Rubes!"

They turned to see Winter in the doorway, looking concerned.

"Be right there," Ruby nodded. "Thanks, Dad! I'll bring you some cookies later!"

She hugged him tight, and followed Winter into the hall.

Yang hesitated, then snuck off after them.

Winter spoke quietly as she led Ruby down the hall. "I'll be as blunt as ever- we have a match on the gun that killed you- it's the same residue that we found on Blake's gloves. The Vytal police found an eyewitness who positively ID'd Blake at the scene of Yuma's crime. Now, if _you _don't bust her after this, I'll have to-"

"I'm handling it," Ruby cut her off.

They heard footsteps, and turned to see Yang standing there, shocked. There was a long, awkward silence, before Yang took off.

Winter sighed heavily. "Well, at the very least, you don't have to worry about telling your sister anymore..."

XXXX

Blake sat in her room, alone, preparing herself for the meeting she now knew she couldn't avoid. She turned and opened the door when she heard a knock to see her father standing there, looking very grim, a tray of sushi in his hand. "I hope you still have a taste for fish- I thought you could use some company."

Blake's hand shook as she accepted a morsel from the tray and took a bite. Her voice was equally shaky as she spoke. "Dad... I... I'm sorry."

Ghira nodded as he took a seat on the bed. "You can't imagine the horror I felt when I learned what you had done. Part of me wanted to hate you- I cannot pretend otherwise. But... I couldn't. No matter what happened, you were still my daughter."

Blake slowly moved closer, and sat upon his lap. He guided her head to his chest and began running his fingers through her hair. "As my anger diminished, I was reminded of Khan's uncanny ability to persuade others to do most anything. I assume it was his idea?"

"Yes... I didn't... I didn't know..."

"So I presumed. I can only imagine the things she told you- that I never loved you? That my efforts to re-enter your life were an effort to take you back under my control?"

"Yes!"

"Rest assured, that is not true. I loved you very much- try as I might, I still do. All I wish is to know if there is still a place in your heart for me. Please, let there be no more lies."

"I... I do..."

Ghira remained silent for a little longer. "Every action has its consequences, Blake. You made your choice, and now are paying the price. Raven told me what happened earlier- the police are closing in. There is nowhere else to run- it is time for you to make another choice, and make it wisely... lest you end up on death row."

"Father... help me, please! What can I do?!"

"You must confront your demons. You must confront Sienna. It is the only way. She doesn't know I'm alive- she can get you safely out of the kingdom."

He rose to his feet- Blake slid off his lap, and he helped lift her up. "Go to her, Blake. It is time."

Blake remained motionless as he left. "We won't speak again," he whispered before closing the door.

She collapsed onto her bed, her heart racing faster than ever, fighting back tears.

XXXX

Sun's head perked up when he heard the roar of a motorcycle at the edge of Haven Park. Sure enough, it was Pyrrha. "Hey," he smiled, greeting her.

"Hello," she forced a smile, clambering off. "The river is beautiful today."

"I guess so," Sun nodded, skipping a rock across it. "Not many days I can pull _that _off so flawlessly. How'd it go with the police?"

"A million questions I had no answer for, but the ones I _did _have should be enough. They want me to be a witness at his trial in a couple weeks." She looked away slightly. "You... you must know by now..."

"What you two did together?" Sun guessed. "Yeah, I know."

"I... I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

"Nah," Sun shook his head. "How could I, knowing what you were going through? I felt the same thing- the only difference is, you met someone willing to take advantage of it."

"That doesn't make it right."

"Try not to blame yourself too much," Sun ordered. "It's okay to feel bad about what happened- I just don't want you feeling bad for _me."_

Pyrrha nodded. "Maybe we oughtta... just start over again."

"Are you coming home?" Sun asked anxiously.

"I... I don't know. I feel... like there's still nothing for me there, but..."

"I'll be there for you," he assured her. "I know I've been a part of all the shit that's been going on, but... I think we can make some new memories _worth _preserving. I want to be part of something good. If you need some time... take it."

Pyrrha hesitated. "I... I'll come back. For a while. There are some things I need to take care of, then... then I _will _go. I don't know when I'll come back after."

"Be sure to bring some great stories back," Sun smiled. "Not about Jaune, or Jacob, or- god forbid- Henry. Cause you can bet your ass I'm not giving up- I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

He leaned forward, and pressed their lips together. Pyrrha felt something she hadn't felt in a long time- at long last, things were _right._

XXXX

Night had fallen, and Raven was reading a book by lamplight. Tai sat across from her, fiddling with some thin wire, when there was a knock on the door. They engaged in some staring to determine who ought to answer it- predictably enough, Raven won. Tai grunted as he put his things to the side and pulled himself to his feet.

It was Yang. "Dad, where's Blake? I need to see her."

Tai blinked in surprise. "Oh, I think she's gone out."

Somehow, her words seemed to summon Raven from her apathy. "Yes, it's odd- she took my car without saying a word."

"I think she said something about Austin," Tai put in.

"Austin, hmm?" Raven asked with faux-surprise. "She took quite a bit with her- more than I'd think she'd need for such a stay."

"Raven, shut up," Yang ordered fiercely. "Dad, what else did she say?"

"Something about meeting up with an old friend," Tai shrugged.

"_Who?!_"

"Look, Yang, it's been hard on all of us, learning the truth about Blake," Raven piped up.

"Raven, _shut up!_" Yang repeated. "Dad, _who is she meeting?_"

"Khan," Raven interrupted. "Sienna Khan."

Yang turned white, ripped open the door, and sprinted out.

"I almost pity her," Raven commented before casually returning to her book.

XXXX

Sienna Khan was just climbing into the elevator, pressing a button for the lobby. A large man hurried into the elevator before the doors closed, and waited for it to start moving before pressing the emergency stop button.

"Hello, Sienna," the man greeted.

Sienna looked up at the man, and started when he removed the hat and glasses. "...Hmm, perhaps it's time I reevaluated my stance on ghosts."

"I've always found it an appealing notion," Ghira agreed. "The grisly phantom rising from the grave. I'm sure, if we're being honest, there's hardly a single person in Remnant more worthy of haunting than you."

"...How?" Sienna asked simply.

"It's hardly a great riddle," Ghira pointed out.

"...Blake?"

"Her warnings were subconscious- not enough to save her mother, and almost not enough to save me, either."

"She betrayed me."

"You know quite a bit about betrayal, don't you?" Ghira scoffed.

"Blake is _mine,_" Sienna hissed. "She belongs to _me_."

"If you convince _her _of that, she may well be. But somehow... I doubt it. If anything, it seems the sheriff has the greatest claim to her heart."

"Not for long."

"I suspected as much," Ghira commented. "Sienna... in the distant halls of time, we were once friends. Out of respect for that friendship, I've come with a warning. Blake _is _coming back tonight, but you ought to be careful." He casually reached out, grabbed her by the throat, and pressed her against the wall. "If you harm her, there is no force on Heaven or Earth that will protect you from my wrath."

Sienna did not respond, cooly glaring back as the elevator started again. Ghira only released her when it stopped moving at the lobby. "Something to consider," he emphasized, before turning and making his exit.

XXXX

At that moment, Willow, Weiss, and Mitsuru were having dinner in the Gold Room. "I _do _understand that I have a lot to learn," Willow commented. "And Mitsuru, I would very much appreciate it if you would help teach me. Consider me an open book, ready for you to inscribe there whatever you wish."

Weiss cleared her throat. "Ms. Kirijo... what exactly do you do?"

"Mitsuru, please," Mitsuru smiled. "I buy failing businesses. Then, I streamline them, bring them back up to speed, and resell them."

"Not before making significant environmental concessions," Willow put in. She produced a pipe and filled it. She was on the point of lighting up when she hesitated, then emptied the tobacco back into its bag and settled for simply clenching the pipe in her teeth. "When she's finished, the waste is rerouted, the air... the air is purified. The people happier."

"Don't be fooled," Mitsuru smiled. "Your mother seems to want to portray me as Saint Nicholas, but make no mistake, I'm still a businesswoman."

Willow's scroll buzzed- she rolled her eyes when she glanced at it. "Please, excuse me- the chef tried to stab Jacques." She rose to her feet and hurried off.

Weiss glanced at Mitsuru, fighting to keep her blush under control. "So, how is Schnee Industries doing? Bankrupt, or just failing?"

"I'm just doing a favor for an old friend."

"My mother has fewer friends than there are pine weasels," Weiss scoffed.

"Willow told you the story earlier," Mitsuru pointed out. "She helped me once, I'm here to repay the favor."

"That sounds more like it," Weiss nodded.

Mitsuru tilted her head. "Hmm... if I'm not mistaken, you don't care for me very much, do you?"

Weiss blinked. Where had she gotten _that _idea? "I... have no strong opinions."

"But if you did?"

"I'd say we've done just fine for years. I know we seem desperate now, but we'll pick ourselves up- we always have."

"Confidence _is _a virtue," Mitsuru nodded. "In measures, like all things."

"I don't intend to let it get the better of me. Where have you been all this time? When you _weren't _busy rescuing orphans from the streets and kittens from trees?"

Mitsuru drummed her fingers. "I've been around Remnant. It's a wide, beautiful world out there. But I always feel good when I can stop back at home."

Weiss hesitated. "I... I'm only eighteen."

"And what does that have to do with the price of tea in Mistral?" Mitsuru asked.

"Nothing." There was the blush again. Thankfully, she looked down at her scroll and found her excuse. "Oh, I have an appointment! Can you let my mother know?"

"Of course," Mitsuru nodded as Weiss rose to her feet. "Bye."

"See you later," Weiss smiled as she made her way across the room.

XXXX

The Crow Bar was bustling tonight, especially for a night with no band on stage. Pyrrha looked around nervously as she made her way to the bar, though she smiled when she spotted Velvet. "Oh, Velvet! How are you?"

"Pyrrha!" Velvet's ears twitched in surprise. "You're back! We haven't seen you around for a week or two!"

"I was out of town," Pyrrha explained, doing her best to communicate that she had no wish to discuss this further. "How are _you_?"

"Still alive," Velvet shrugged. "Are you here to meet with Sun?"

"No," Pyrrha shook her head. "I arrived at my uncle's home today, and found this odd note on the front step. Someone wanted me to meet them here." She produced a torn piece of paper. "Strange, isn't it?"

"Yes, very strange," Velvet agreed, reaching into her purse. "Especially... because I found a note myself."

She produced her torn paper and slid it next to Pyrrha's- it was a perfect fit.

"Well, it seems _we _have something to talk about," said a new voice as a pail white hand slid a third paper next to theirs, completing the entire sheet.

"Weiss!" Pyrrha blinked.

"Not now," Weiss whispered. "The paper- what does it say?"

Velvet flattened them out and began to read. "See the mountains kiss high Heaven, and the waves clasp one another. No sister-flower would be forgiven if it disdained its brother. And the sunlight clasps the earth, and the moonbeams kiss the sea- what is all this sweet work worth if thou kiss not me?"

"Weird," Weiss whispered- none of them noticed the woman in trucker gear listening in from a couple tables away, a small smirk gracing her lips.

XXXX

With nothing else to do for the day, Ruby was pretending to fish from her bed with a makeshift rod when her scroll rang. "Hello, this is Ruby Rose! Oh- Raven. Oh, really? She's _here?_ With... Sienna Khan. I... I see."

She hung up, and immediately grabbed her gun from its drawer, hurrying into the hallway.

As she approached the room, she heard a voice crying out for help.

"I love you!" responded a faint other voice.

"Please help!"

"I _love _you!"

"_No!"_

"Blake, for God's sake-"

She pulled her gun out and broke down the door. Blake and Sienna were both there, lying on the bed- upon seeing her, Sienna leapt to her feet, fury in her eyes as she lunged forward-

Two shots rang out, despite Ruby not having pulled her gun. Sienna's eyes widened as blood poured from her lips, and she fell to the ground, unmoving.

Blake was behind her, on her knees, gun out and aimed at Ruby. "She was going to kill me, Ruby."

Ruby did not lower her gun. "Is that why you shot _me, _Blake? Because I tried to kill you? What about Yuma?"

"He was going to take me back to _her._"

"And me? Why did you shoot me?"

"It was nothing personal!" Blake struggled to explain over her shaking hands. Her heartbeat was rising, and Ruby could spy some sort of dark presence, lurking behind her. "Orders from Sienna- she heard there was a huntress here, she knew it could ruin everything-"

"Don't," Ruby interrupted. She didn't sound angry, but disappointed. "Don't do that. If you're going to shoot me, have the decency to do it on your own terms."

Blake bit her lip. "I'm not going to jail. I can't."

There were rapid footsteps in the hall, and Yang appeared, her weapon drawn. "Drop it, Blake."

Blake's heartbeat spiked- the presence behind her seemed stronger now than ever. "Yang!"

"PUT IT DOWN!" Yang shouted fiercely.

"Yang... I'm sorry. I... I ddin't want... to... to hurt you..."

Blake began to gasp- the gun dropped from her hand as breathing seemed to become harder and harder for her, until she collapsed onto the bed.

Yang dropped her gun and sprinted across the few steps separating them, pulling her head onto her lap and cradling her close. "Blake- _Blake- _BLAKE!"

Ruby fought back tears of her own as Yang gave the inevitable proclamation- "She... she's dead! No, no no no no! Blake!"

Ruby allowed some tears for her sister... until abruptly, her sister disappeared, alongside Blake's body. She blinked in confusion, and jumped when she heard a laugh from behind the bed. A hand appeared and clutched the top of the mattress, slowly pulling up the head, shoulders, and torso of a wickedly grinning Cinder. The exact woman from her dreams, and whom she'd seen in Nichole's cell right before she'd died, hair burned charcoal black and amber eyes filled with wicked glee.

"_RUBES, _WHAT HAPPENED TO BLAKEY?!" she cackled, and broke into mad laughter as she faded away.

Ruby thought it was over, but when she blinked again, someone else was there- a short woman with multicolored hair. Brown on one side, pink on the other, falling over similarly-colored heterochromic eyes. The other woman from her dream, from the purple room- Neo. She was dancing upon the bed without a care in the world, smirking in her direction as she twirled around, producing a cone of what seemed to be a dark raspberry ice cream. With one hand, she brought it to her mouth, licking it with a near orgasmic expression on her face, while with her other hand, she signed a word to Ruby- just as in her dream, every movement was performed backwards, leaving her even more confused with the signing of a word she'd never heard before- _"Aizobnomrag!"_

Ruby continued staring as Neo, too, disappeared, and Yang and Blake returned, Yang cradling her body and sobbing.

Ruby looked away, attempting to give her sister her space, only to catch sight of the oddest thing yet in the knob of a nearby drawer- she half wondered if she was seeing things, but for a brief moment, she thought she saw the face of Blake Belladonna within the knob, screaming out for release, until she blinked, and it was gone.

_XXXX_

Please R&RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR666666

_This iS THe watER, And tHIS Is the WELL._

_driNk DEEP and dESCEnd._

_tHE HorsE IS The WhitE of thE eyeS,_

_DarKNESs WITHin._


	30. The Sheriff's Lament

Gamerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr55555mitsuruisnotrealmarieisnotrealdontlettheminmitsuruisnotmitsurumarieisnotmariedontletthem

in. When I expressed my astonishment at these latest events, Goodwitch answered with an understanding nod. "Sometimes... or, perhaps, at all times... things are changing. As humans, we are judged primarily on how we treat other humans. How do _you _treat _your _fellow man?

"At night, just before sleep, as you lay by yourself in the dark, how do you feel about yourself? Do you feel pride? Shame? In your heart, you know you have hurt someone.

"When you hurt someone, do not wait to make things right, lest the world break apart in sadness in the meantime."

Chapter XXIX

The Sheriff's Lament

Let it never be said that the members of the Vale Police force do not look out for each other- the next morning found Ren attending to Yang in the Library, where she had spent the previous night downing shot after shot of whatever liquor she could get her hands on. "Yang... you need to eat," he cajoled, providing a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Please- for Ruby, if no one else. She's as concerned as we are."

Yang continued turning her glass on the table, as if each different angle provided another view of happier days she'd spent with Blake- her dark hair, amber eyes, velvety ears.

"God bless you, Ren..." Yang forced a smile through her bloodshot eyes. "I'll... get around to it later. How're things at the station?"

Ren took a deep breath. Part of him wanted to chastise her and make her eat, but he knew her well enough to know that any such efforts would be in vain. "We're... focusing on Emerald at the moment. When we find her, I'd like to show her some better games to play."

"I think I'd like that too," Yang nodded listlessly.

"Bottom line, we're holding up for now."

"Yeah... between you, Fox, Nora, and Ruby, I'm not worried. This is a simple town. Or... it used to be... maybe the rest of the world just caught up to us."

Ren made to run a hand down the side of his face, but hesitated, instead placing a hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently before turning and heading out on his way. Yang watched him go, then filled up her glass with some whiskey.

XXXX

The door to Coco's Diner opened, and in stepped a young woman in truly bizarre clothes. A mishmashed white blouse, black tie and off-kilter blue cap, matching the blue bag slung over her shoulder. The blouse ended with a plaid skirt, beneath which were long black-and-white striped socks ending with black platform shoes. Her hair barely reached her shoulders, her bangs kept well away from her light green eyes.

"Hey, Marie!" Coco smiled when she saw her, waving her behind the counter. She wrapped her arms around her, but Marie didn't seem to reciprocate, simply standing there and allowing it to happen.

"Oh, who're you?" Velvet asked, smiling politely as she exited the kitchen and spied Marie.

"Velvet, this is my sister, Marie," Coco beamed.

"Oh, _you're _Marie!" Velvet beamed. "Coco's told me all about you!"

"Not _too _much, I hope," Marie commented, glancing sideways at her sister.

"Don't worry about Velvet," Coco waved aside. "She's like family."

"That would mean more if we were part of any other family," Marie scoffed.

"I'm guessing your meeting with Mom didn't go well?"

"I can tell you about that, or we can try to have a good time," Marie nodded.

"Agreed," Coco rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you're here, Marie."

"It's odd to be back in the real world," Marie commented. "For all the buzz, there's another feeling out here that private school doesn't prepare you for. That said... I don't expect any handouts because you're my sister, Coco. I don't _want _any handouts. Got it?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Coco smirked, lowering her sunglasses to show her real eyes. "I'm already planning on working you to the bone."

Velvet smiled and turned to take Major Joseph Winchester's order- he had gotten a lot better since his brief disappearance, smiling as he ordered his usual breakfast.

He didn't wince when he felt a finger caressing his neck, right where the mark he'd obtained during his absence was. He could see the log signaling the culprit out of the corner of his eye. "Is there something you'd like to say, Ms. Goodwitch?"

Goodwitch sat next to him, running her hand over her log. "...We need to speak to Ruby Rose."

XXXX

Ruby had more or less taken over her sister's duties in the previous night's aftermath- currently, she was going through some international documents, finding a surprising amount of evidence against the late Blake Belladonna. She only looked away when Ren entered the room, looking somber. "Your sister's rushing towards rock bottom."

"Is she at least eating?" Ruby asked nervously.

Ren shook his head. Ruby sighed. "Any idea when she'll be able to come back?"

"Not at all, but we can hope it won't take too long," Ren grunted, taking a seat across from her. "You need a hand?"

Ruby gave a humorless chuckle. "I oughtta be asking _you _that."

"Not at all," Ren raised his hands. "Whether you have your badge or not, you're the senior operator here, Ruby. I don't see any reason to change the hierarchy now. Besides, any excuse to get out of paperwork is a good one in my book."

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. "Lots of stuff to take care of after last night. Khan... Blake... I just got through their autopsy reports. You know what Blake's weight was?"

"Never thought it polite to ask," Ren shrugged.

"All her medical records said about 180 pounds. But her body? _64._"

Ren's eyes widened. "How... how's that possible?"

"I don't know," Ruby shrugged. "Doctor Wukong couldn'ti67y even pin down the cause of death. But... right when she died, I swear I saw... Cinder."

"Cinder?" Ren asked, his eyes narrowing again. "You saw her? For sure?"

"Not for sure- it was just for a moment. Her and the woman from my dream- the short one, with the hair and eyes. She even had the same ring on- gold, green stone. She said something to me- signed it, really... something about... garmonbozia. Any idea what that means?"

"Garmonbozia?" Ren repeated- Ruby nodded. "Well... that's an old word. Not really used in any language today, but in old Atlesian, it was a word similar to... to pain. Suffering. Sorrow."

Ruby glanced down at the floor. "I guess there's been enough of that to go around lately."

Ren closed his eyes. "Perhaps we should consider crossing our fingers when we're passing graveyards."

Ruby exhaled through her nose. "Yeah..."

"Any news on Emerald?"

"Nothing," Ruby shook her head hopelessly. "All we can do for now is wait for her response."

XXXX

Emerald was leaning back in a chair in her ramshackle cabin, while Adam lurched around like Frankenstein's monster, doing whatever menial task that popped into her head. "Newspaper, Adam! Time to see what Little Red's next move is..."

Adam obediently grabbed the latest issue and handed it over to her- she flicked right to the Personals- it took her less than a second to locate Ruby's latest play. She turned to the chessboard right next to her and moved Ruby's piece. She hesitated as she took her hand away. "...That's not a proper move... that's for a stalemate. Ruby... is _not _that clever. She... is getting... _outside help!"_

She leapt to her feet, smacking Adam with the paper before throwing it into a corner, rage entering her crimson eyes. "She's breaking the rules!" She picked up her flute and began smacking Adam with it over and over. "I! CAN'T! STAND! PEOPLE! WHO BREAK! THE RULES!"

Finally, she collapsed back into her seat. "Ruby... you _will _regret this..."

She took a deep breath, and began to play on the flute, a haunting melody to match what she felt in her heart.

XXXX

The Austin Hotel's Gold Room had been fully made up with a red-carpeted stage and walkway, which Weiss was currently walking along, demonstrating for the models that would be used in tonight's event- designed by her parents to raise awareness for the destruction the Hienton Project would cause, and to inspire others to move against it.

Finally, she reached the walkway's end. "Got it?" she asked of her spectators.

They nodded, then rolled their eyes when Neptune appeared in a red suit and white shirt. "Ladies," he grinned. "Looking good- you both perfectly represent the sanctity of nature."

Another eyeroll signaled their disinterest as they turned and stalked off. Before Neptune had time to fret, Weiss appeared at his side. "Have you spoken to Payne yet?"

"No, I'm feeling fine, thanks," Neptune smiled.

"No, Payne," Weiss corrected. "_Winston _Payne- he's giving a talk about the pine weasel. You know, the endangered animal? The center of our talk tonight?"

"Oh, right!" Neptune nodded. "That's a... raccoon, right?"

"...A ferret," Weiss corrected again.

"Ah, Weiss!"

Winston Payne had arrived- small and skinny in stature, with large glasses, wispy grey hair and a large bald spot, he was about the least imposing or charismatic figure that Neptune had ever witnessed- not at all helped by his shrill, unpleasant voice.

"Oh, good, you're here," Weiss smiled. "You two should coordinate."

Neptune ran his eyes over Payne again, and sighed. "I'll do what I can."

They walked away, and Weiss turned around to find herself face-to-face with Mitsuru Kirijo. "Hello. You look harried."

"What can I do for you, Ms. Kirijo?" Weiss asked, already fighting back a blush.

"I just wanted to talk about dinner last night," Mitsuru answered. "I wanted to-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I know I was rude, I just get a little-"

"Not at all, who am I to just waltz in and-"

"- I mean, anyone can see that-"

"-I can understand if you-"

"-can't think of anyone better qualified."

Finally, they both ground to a halt.

"...Perhaps we ought to try again," Mitsuru commented.

"Yes, let's," Weiss nodded. "...What were we talking about again?"

"I was apologizing, you were apologizing, we're both very sorry. Perhaps we can apologize to each other by going out somewhere?"

Weiss felt her verbal skills shut down.

"I see," Mitsuru nodded. "You _are _rather busy here-"

Her verbal skills came back. "Oh, no, no, no, it's fine, that sounds wonderful!"

"Ah, magnifique," Mitsuru smiled. "Perhaps a picnic by the river?"

"We... we'd need some... outdoors things!" Weiss fumbled over her words. "Basket... blanket..."

"Food?" Mitsuru smirked.

"I... well, I'm no great cook," Weiss flushed.

"I'm certain you can talk to the cooks," Mitsuru suggested.

A mirthful grin crossed Weiss's face.

On the other side of the room, Neptune was struggling with Payne. "This is just to show people what the pine weasel looks like!" the shrill-voiced man explained as he turned a stuffed weasel around, attached to a stand.

"Yeah, I get _that." _It was Neptune's turn to roll his eyes. "But I just wanted to point out that this is a charity benefit... to encourage people to save the pine weasel. You with me so far?"

"Yes..."

"So, I think using a taxidermied weasel as a demonstration might send the wrong message... don't you?"

Winston's eyes widened behind his overlarge glasses. "I... I see... yes... that would... right..."

XXXX

Ruby's heart sank when she stepped into the library to check on her sister. "...Yang?"

It took Yang several seconds for her eyes to focus. "Oh... hey, Rubes..."

"Yang, we have Blake's dossier..."

"Screw the dossier."

That was about what Ruby had expected, but she felt strongly that Yang needed to hear this. "Blake killed Sienna Khan... she nearly killed me... and she killed Yuma."

"What does it matter now?" Yang rasped.

"She's also wanted for at least thirty different felonies back in Menagerie- including two counts of prostitution."

Yang hesitated, then shook her head. "But what does it fucking _matter?_"

"Yang... you need to accept that she wasn't an angel-"

"You didn't know her like I did," Yang cut her off. "You didn't know her..."

"I guess everyone has two sides to them," Ruby shrugged. "You saw all the light in her... we saw the dark. But Yang, it won't do any good to _ignore _the dark and-"

"Get out of here," Yang cut her off, glaring up at her. In the light, her azure eyes seemed almost red.

Ruby gazed at her sadly. "Yang-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Yang threw an empty whiskey bottle- it didn't come anywhere near Ruby, flying a foot and a half to the left of her head, but Ruby accepted that more of this wasn't what Yang needed. She turned and made her way to the exit, wishing she could block out the sound of quiet sobs behind.

XXXX

Raven was poring over a map of her newly-acquired land, laying out her plans for its development, when she heard the footsteps at the door. "Hmm..." she grumbled. "My idiot of a husband is rubbing off on me- I usually lock the door."

She turned to see her intruder- a woman with blue eyes and pale blue hair, strange markings on her arms signifiying her as a spider faunus.

"My name is Trifa- I'm here on behalf of the late Sienna Khan."

Raven's eyes narrowed, and she moved a hand to the gun hidden beneath her desk. "Take a seat."

"Gladly," Trifa nodded. She sat and set down a purse at her side. "Don't get the wrong idea- I'm just here for her body. She wanted to be buried in Menagerie, I'm sure you can appreciate that."

"I don't know what control you think I have over that," Raven scoffed.

Trifa eyed her closely. "It... was a tragedy. She really did love Blake, you know."

"_Everyone _loved Blake," Raven fired back.

"Sienna wished to be buried side by side with her."

"I'd like that," Raven smirked. "They could keep an eye on each other- but again, I don't have any control over where the bodies go."

"So bitter," Trifa commented. "But then... I'm guessing you have your reasons."

"I approach everything with a healthy amount of skepticism," Raven shrugged, bringing out her gun to underline her point. "So, let's cut the shit, shall we? Why are you _really _here?"

Trifa raised her hands, seemingly unfazed. "...Sienna left you something in her will. As her executor, it's my job to pass it on. May I?"

"Why would she leave me anything?"

"She said she was thankful for your help with finding Blake," Trifa shrugged. "Past that, I don't know much- I don't even really know what it is. You'll understand if you let me produce it."

Raven waved her gun. "_Slowly._"

Trifa nodded, not breaking eye contact as she brought up her purse and produced a large black box, placing it gently on the desk between them before setting her purse on her lap.

"I'm not here for much longer," she explained. "Just a couple loose ends to tie up- I'll be leaving tonight. I don't think we'll be seeing each other."

She rose to her feet and headed to the door, Raven keeping an eye on her all the while.

XXXX

*Ding-dong!*

Sun was still rubbing sleep from his eyes when he heard the doorbell ring. "Just a sec!" he called out, jaunting across the house towards the front door. He opened it to find an older woman in very formal attire, up to her rather fancy coat- her skin was dark and her eyes were red.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Fei or Michelle Wukong," the woman greeted.

"Sorry, they're not in," Sun shook his head. "Feel like leaving a message?"

"My name is Dr. Lily Peach- Michelle and I were friends in Med School. I was on my way to a convention in Vytal, I thought I'd take the chance to stop by and surprise her."

She paused, examining him closely. "You... must he her son, right? Sun?"

"Yeah, that's me," Sun nodded. "Well, I'm sure I can let you in for a bit..."

"Thank you very much," Dr. Peach nodded, stepping through to the living room.

"Want something to drink?" Sun offered. "I'm not touching the liquor, obviously, but we've got some soda, or tea."

"No thanks," Peach waved aside. She took a seat on the couch, where her eyes fell on a newspaper left on the coffee table. "Oh, is this today's?"

"Yup- we still get these in small towns," Sun chuckled.

"Oh, don't badmouth small towns until you've tried living in the city," Peach chastised. "It looks to me like your mother found herself a little slice of heaven."

She glanced over the paper, then returned it. "Don't you have a friend living here, too?"

"Sage- he's like a brother to me."

"Where is he?"

"Probably visiting the park- he likes to head out to get ideas for his poetry."

Peach leaned back on the couch and glanced around nostalgically. "You know, your mother and I used to lounge around our dorms, trying to plan the rest of our lives down to the finest detail. I think she's landed closer to the mark than me. You're still in high school, aren't you?"

"Don't remind me," Sun chuckled.

"Don't we all feel that way?" Peach's smile turned wistful. "Yeah, it's difficult- you're still trying to figure out what you want to do with your life, so everything you're learning seems so... pointless."

"Damn straight."

"Well, try not to worry about it too much," Peach advised. "Everything will work itself out. For now, try to enjoy it in all its absurdity."

"Sounds like a plan," Sun shrugged.

Peach glanced at a watch, and blinked. "Hmm... can't stick around _too _long. Before I go, I have a present for Michelle- you mind passing it on?"

"Of course."

"Just be sure not to open it, Curious George," Peach smirked. "...I used to call her that all the time. Twenty years ago... yeah, we graduated twenty years ago, this month. That's what the present is, really- a remembrance."

"I'll make sure she gets it," Sun promised.

Peach produced a card. "This is my number- let her know she can call me any time. I'd like to see you again before I go home."

"Sounds good," Sun offered a smile as he waved her back out the door.

XXXX

Tai seemed to be dancing on the threshold of sanity. He had filled up the lobby of the police station with no fewer than ten chessboards, each set up with their own variation of the same game- he was darting from one to the next, moving pieces around, taking notes, and muttering to himself nonstop. Several books on historic chess games were opened all over the place, Tai had to move very carefully- often crawling under the tables- to avoid upsetting the books or boards, and he'd been mainly surviving off of milk and honey for the past day and a half.

There was concern in Ruby's voice when she asked, "So, Dad... you doing okay?"

"It's not possible- it's not possible!" Tai fretted. "I've been through every stalemate game in Remnant's history- including some local matches that didn't make it to the history books! It's just not possible! There isn't a game on earth that doesn't lose you a _few _pawns! In the most classic stalemate game, you end with only six pieces left! I've been working on it, improving it, but even with the best I can do, you'd lose six pieces- six people would die!"

Ruby nodded understandingly. "We just need to hold her off as long as we can- we're still looking. Until then... Emerald's impatient. She's started off with pawns, but that's not what she really wants- she wants royalty. Focus on protecting those- if we can frustrate her, she might slip up, and we can grab her."

"Nora, no," chided a gentle voice from nearby. Ruby looked up to see Ren and Nora playing a game of their own behind the desk- and from the sound of it, Nora was still learning the ropes.

"Something wrong over there?" Tai called.

"Nora's trying to move her knight without the L."

"You don't _have _to do the L!" Nora insisted, crossing her arms. "It's optional!"

"No, Nora, I'm afraid Ren is right," Tai smiled. "The knight _does _have to do the L"

"E...every time?" Nora faltered.

"It's a privilege!" Tai grinned. "No other piece can do that, and not even other pieces can get in the way!"

"Yeah... I get it... I get it!" Nora leapt to her feet and pointed forward dramatically. "Ren, me and my L-moving knights are gonna wipe you _out!_"

"I'm sure you will, Nora- but in the meantime, check," Ren smirked, moving his bishop.

Tai and Ruby smiled at each other- a smile that vanished when the front door opened and two people walked in- Joseph Winchester and Glynda Goodwitch.

Joseph removed his hat as he faced them. "Ms. Rose- we need to speak to you."

XXXX

A few minutes later, Ruby was in the conference room, drawing Joseph's tattoo on a whiteboard- three triangles, two standing above the third, all pointing up- or, perhaps, all three were pointing towards the center.

"Yes," Joseph nodded. "That's the pattern that appeared on my neck during my... experience. Needless to say... I have no idea where it came from."

"My log noticed it today," Goodwitch chipped in. "And... I remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"The back of my leg."

Goodwitch twisted her leg around, lowering her sock to reveal another tattoo-like mark there- two triangles standing side-by-side, but not so perfect as the ones in Joseph's tattoo- they looked more... jagged, as if they were mountains.

Ruby examined it closely, before turning to the whiteboard and sketching her tattoo as well.

"I was seven," Goodwitch recalled. "I went walking through the woods on Baldpate Mountain. It was only a few hours, but when I returned, I was told I'd been missing for three days. All I remembered was a bright flash of white light, and the next thing I knew... that mark was on my leg."

"We've all seen the light," Joseph nodded.

"And the owl- I heard an owl," Goodwitch added.

"I remember the light and owl," Ruby agreed.

"I saw that light and heard that sound again, thirty years later," Goodwitch's eyes narrowed. "The night my husband died. In a fire." She practically spat the last word.

Ruby offered her a sympathetic look before turning back to her drawings. She stepped back, struggling to see meaning in them.

Joseph perfectly summed up her thoughts. "The marks... they mean something, I can feel it."

"Yes," Goodwitch agreed. "But... even my log doesn't seem to know."

XXXX

"I want to be bad, and not even care,"

Mitsuru sang softly, running her hand through Weiss's hair as they gazed out on the Haven River- Weiss had laid her head in her lap after a fine meal.

"I want to go out of my head somewhere-

I want to go crazy like the dogs in the yard.

I want to cut the rope- it's getting so much harder.

I want to play poker, stay out every night.

Throw stones in the water in the morning light.

I want to be lazy like the dogs in the yard.

Why can't I fly tonight?

Why can't I sleep all morning?

I'm going out of my mind tonight- that's where I'm going.

That's where I'm going.

I want to have a good time

before it's too late.

Come on, baby, let's go uptown and celebrate.

Let's go and celebrate-

We're going to run crazy like the dogs in the yard.

We're going to fly tonight-

We're going to sleep all morning.

We're going out of our minds tonight- that's where we're going.

That's where we're going."

Weiss found herself smiling. "Nobody's ever sung a song like that for me before."

"I'm sure your parents did, at least," Mitsuru smiled down at her. "And no boys have tried to court you?"

"No, my parents never really had time for singing," Weiss shook her head heavily. "And... well, there _was _one boy, but... he was never really my type. Everyone else was just afraid."

"If they fear you, they don't truly know you," Mitsuru whispered.

"I doubt anybody truly knows me- sometimes, I wonder if I know myself," Weiss admitted.

"Are you trying to warn me away?"

"No..."

"Weiss, if there's somebody else..."

"There was, once- she was the most wonderful person I'd ever met. But lately, I've come to realize... it could never work. And now... there's nobody."

"Then where do you intend to go from here?"

Weiss thought. "I've always been a fan of cowboy movies..."

"Perfect," Mitsuru smiled. "I'll find a lasso and catch you the moon."

Weiss laughed. "That might be a bit big to start out with."

"Point taken," Mitsuru nodded. "Let's set our sights lower. I can catch a dog- a raccoon, maybe? Or... oh, of course! I'll catch you a weasel!"

To her surprise, Weiss found herself laughing again. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so heartily, so... genuinely.

XXXX

Sun had just opened a can of soda when he heard the front door open- his parents were home. He headed to the living room to greet them. "Someone stopped by to visit, Mom- an old classmate of yours? Lily Peach?"

Fei looked confused, but Michelle's eyes widened. "Sorry, Sun, I must have misheard you- I thought you said Lily Peach came to visit?"

"Yeah, that's her name," Sun nodded. "She left you a present and everything." He held out the present and scroll number.

Michelle accepted them, exchanging a horrified glance with her husband as she handed him the number. "Sun... Lily Peach died in a mountain accident three years ago. I was there, I tried to save her. I felt... I felt her heart stop beating."

Sun's eyes widened as he took in what he was being told. "But then... who-"

"The number is to a cemetery," Fei announced, looking gravely up at his wife.

Michelle looked down at the present, and opened it- inside was a black knight with a small paper attached, spelling out a chess play.

She swallowed. "I... need to give this to Ruby. Sun, if you see that woman again, don't let her in- she's extremely dangerous- call the police."

"Gotcha," Sun nodded uneasily as he watched Michelle sprint for the door. She hadn't even taken her coat off.

XXXX

Yatsuhashi took a deep breath- even Oobleck's presence wasn't making this much easier. He sat on the safety of his own couch, his wife at his side, a psychiatrist in a chair in front, and still, he was fighting to get the words out. "Look, Neon... what I'm trying to say is..." In... out. "Considering your new relationship with Sky, and all..."

Neon grinned. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, you big lug."

"And... since I've found someone else as well... this... this may be difficult to understand..."

"Oh, don't worry, I get it," Neon shook her head. "Don't even worry, Yats, it's not like this is just some little fight!"

Oobleck finally took pity on him. "Ms. Katt, I feel obliged to ask you... do you truly understand what Mr. Daichi is suggesting?"

"I mean, it's not like it's rocket science or anything," Neon giggled. "It is what it is- we're breaking up- once and for all."

"That _is _technically true," Oobleck agreed. "However... hmm..."

"There's a little more to it," Yats put in.

"Oh, you're taking this so seriously," Neon rolled her eye. "I get that it's hard, but these _are _the dating years, aren't they? We've both found someone else, haven't we? It's not all _that _big a deal, is it?"

Yats looked imploringly at Oobleck, who put their heads together and whispered into his ear. "I'm afraid, Mr. Daichi, that there are no secret tricks or magic words to invoke here. All we can do is rip the band-aid off swiftly, so to speak. It's only when her mind feels safe that reality will return to her."

"And how long will that take?"

"Were that I could tell you. She's already greatly outlasted my expectations-"

Neon interrupted their hushed discussion. "Oh, Yats- I don't wanna see any rages, okay? You gave me up fair and square, just leave us to each other."

Yats sighed heavily. "Oobleck... just give it to her straight, will you?"

Oobleck straightened his back, then his tie. "Ms. Ka- _Neon, _you and Yatsuhashi are about to get a divorce."

Neon's eye widened, and a hand raised, nearly pawing at her eyepatch. "Yats... I think I've gone blind in my left eye!"

XXXX

Sun's blood ran cold when the doorbell rang- even more when he reached the top of the stairs to see that his father had already beaten him to it, even in his wheelchair. What if that impostor was back?

He was soothed slightly when he saw the woman at the door- it was quite clearly Willow Schnee. That didn't _entirely _wash away his concern, though- what business did Willow Schnee have with a family of monkey faunus?

His befuddlement only grew as Willow took his father's hand and knelt down in front of him, raising a finger to her lip in the universal gesture for silence. She leaned in near to him and whispered something into his ear. Strain his own ears though he might, Sun couldn't make out a single word.

XXXX

Coco was going through her mail for the day, when she let out a laugh.

"What's going on?" Velvet asked, eager to get in on the joke.

"Check out the flyer," Coco smirked, turning it around.

"Oh, the Ms. Vale pageant," Velvet rolled her eyes with a smile. "Thinking about defending your title?"

"I was more so thinking about passing it on," Coco smirked, brandishing the flyer at her.

Velvet blushed furiously when she realized what her boss was implying. "You... you must be joking!"

"It could be good for you!" Coco pointed out. "A nice cash prize _and _a scholarship! You're the town darling, Velvet, I _bet _you could do it!"

"I... I really don't think-"

"It's just a stupid pageant," Coco shrugged. "You get up, give a speech, answer a few dumb questions..."

Velvet glanced around to make sure nobody else was watching, then grabbed a nearby spoon, speaking into it as though it were a microphone. "Ms. Waitress, what would you do to fight homelessness?" She slipped into a much meeker tone. "Well, I think that what we really need is more world peace around the world, because then the world would be more peaceful!"

Coco roared with laughter. "You're already halfway there!"

A bell rang from the kitchen. "And I have an order up," Velvet shrank back into herself- though not enough to stop herself from strutting to the counter as if imagining walking along a carpet.

She caught the attention of a long-haired woman with dark skin drinking some coffee at the counter nearby- the same woman the order was for, as it happened.

"What's with the dance?" she asked.

Velvet's blush returned. "Er... my boss just told me I should enter the Ms. Vale pageant. A pipe dream, really-"

"Is it, though?" the woman asked, tilting her head. "You _are _rather pretty. I'd vote for you."

"Well, I appreciate you saying so," Velvet laughed nervously, "but I don't really think of myself like that."

"Nobody does," the woman pointed out. "It's... an inner thing."

Velvet shrugged, then returned to work.

The woman finished drinking her coffee when she saw Ruby Rose sitting down at the other end of the counter, flicking through a book on North Menagerie.

She disappeared before Ruby had the chance to notice her.

XXXX

Ruby sighed as she took her seat at the counter- in times like these, one needed a relaxing lunch break.

"Can I help you?" asked the voice behind the counter.

"Yeah, I'd like some coffee, please," Ruby spoke into her book. "Cream and... five... sugars..."

Her eyes widened as they finally left the book to see her waitress- her dark hair and beautiful green eyes instantly caught her attention.

"Coming right up," Marie nodded, providing a mug from beneath the counter.

Ruby grinned as she produced a paper to take the rest of the order. "So... you must be Coco's sister."

"Marie, yes," Marie confirmed. "How did you know?"

"Ruby Rose," Ruby introduced, holding out her hand. "I'm with the VPD."

Marie shook her hand once before taking it back. "They must keep you busy."

"Yeah..." Ruby nodded, smiling vacantly at her. "Yeah... oh, are you in town for long?"

"I may be here for quite some time," Marie nodded.

"That's what happened to me," Ruby smiled. "It grows on you, you know?"

"That's what Coco says," Marie nodded, heading into the kitchen. Not too much later, she returned with the coffee, and poured it into her cup. "It might be a little strong, I guess..."

"No worries," Ruby grinned- her grin slipped when she saw a scar on Marie's wrist- it had been hidden by a bracelet, but it was revealed when she moved to pour.

She chose not to comment for the moment.

Marie finished pouring, and was on the point of returning to the kitchen when Ruby stopped her by raising her hand. She took a long, slow drink of coffee, and beamed. "You made it just right, Marie!"

"You're making me feel like a Mary _Sue,_" Marie scoffed, fighting to hide a blush as she did, indeed, return to her work.

Just in time- Fox approached her from the back and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ruby, there's been a problem. At the Library."

XXXX

'Problem' was putting it mildly. As Nora reported when Ruby arrived, Yang had spent the previous hour tearing up and overturning everything that wasn't bolted down- in other words, only the bed remained. A particularly large pile of junk had been erected near the window, upon which Yang currently sat like a throne, glaring down at anyone who dared to draw near, gun in one hand, a bottle of whiskey in the other, from which she was periodically taking long swigs.

"I want to help her," Nora whispered, "but... I don't know what to do!"

"Let me talk to her," Ruby whispered, advancing slowly into the room. She kept her face as neutral as she could- she didn't want to come across as frightened or pitying- neither was what Yang needed right now.

"Well, well, well," Yang struggled to glare at her as she came into view, but her eyes were blurred and out of focus. "If it ain't the mosss _perrrfec' _copper disside uvvthe... *hic*- uvthe river... Deputy Roshe. Howshe tricks, sis?"

"Oh, you know how these things go," Ruby shrugged. "Nothing ever goes smoothly, but we've got a big complication right now..."

"Ya... yunno da great thing about da law?" Yang continued to slur. "It... itch dunnt breethe, so yu can't kill it!"

Yang was working herself up, waving the gun around without a care in the world. That was the first problem to address.

"But there _is _something you can do to help!" Ruby snapped her fingers, as if something had just occurred to her. "Yang, can I borrow your gun?"

Yang struggled to glare at her and chuckle humorlessly at the same time. "_I'm _da jokester round dese parts, Rubesh. I ain't handed muh gun to no-one fur... fur... fur _never!_"

"I know," Ruby nodded, slipping into the puppy dog eyes with which she used to always get whatever she wanted from Yang when she'd been young. "But it's just such a cool gun, Yang! Please, can you let me see it? Please, big sis?"

Yang barely seemed to react. "Sumtin... sumtin elshe I never dun... never been cross-da sea. Never been tu Men... Man... Manjury. Blake... she... she cameta _me._ She found me... when I wash all 'lone... made 'tall better. Everting... schmuch bettar..."

Ruby drew closer, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Yang... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left. Mom died, and right when you needed me the most, I left. I'm sorry. I... I understand what Blake meant to you- probably, the same thing Makoto meant to me. They're gone now... but we still have our own lives- they didn't take that with them. We still have _each other._"

Yang looked up at her, all the anger gone, only deep sorrow in its place. "Shuda... shuda shaved her... gotten her away... I... I loved her. I loved her so much... she... she din't hafta die..."

She looked down, trembling. Ruby moved closer, wrapping her arms around her sister in the tightest hug she could muster. Yang dropped the gun and bottle to reciprocate, sobbing uncontrollably into her younger sister's shoulder.

"I... I dun undershtand..."

"Nobody does," Ruby whispered gently, rocking her back and forth. Slowly, she began to sing. "Don't you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart, I will burn like the sun that will keep you safe and warm..."

She slowly lifted Yang off of the pile, and carried her towards a nearby bed- fortunately, one of the few things Yang hadn't touched. "Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day, I will be there to take all your fears away- with a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold..."

She stepped back- she could hear Yang snoring. She smiled, and looked to the others. "Fox... someone should keep an eye on her tonight."

Fox and Nora looked sorrowfully on. "I've never seen her like this," Nora shook her head. "It's... it's _wrong._"

"It's like taking a hike to your favorite spot and finding a landfill where the lake used to be," Fox nodded. "Blake... had quite a bit of power over her."

"Yang doesn't love easily... so when she does, she loves too much," Ruby nodded. "But... that's what makes her such a great person."

"The best," Fox nodded.

XXXX

The lobby of the Austin hotel was becoming remarkably crowded- so crowded that the concierge didn't even look at the next guests at first. "So, a special honeymoon suite for Mr. and Mrs... Turney?"

"That is correct, yes," Mr. 'Turney' nodded- a somewhat short man with what appeared to be a mullet that he attempted to hide beneath a large bowler hat. He had a pair of obviously fake glasses on, and a tweed suit that quite obviously didn't belong to him. 'Mrs. Turney,' meanwhile, was quite obviously the town kook, Neon Daichi- the only effort she'd put into hiding her identity at _all _was a large pair of sunglasses.

The disguises were almost physically painful, but he allowed them to keep talking.

"We're from Shade, but my... er... _wife _wanted to see the countryside," 'Mr. Turney' explained.

"Will you be with us long?" Ms. Concierge asked.

"Not long enough," 'Most-Definitely-Not-Neon' smiled at her 'husband.'

"Just until tomorrow," 'Most-Definitely-Her-Husband' quickly corrected. "We're going fishing up at the lake. We'll just go on up now, me and-"

"Oh, Sky!"

Sky closed his eyes in exasperation as he turned to see Dove Bronzewing and Russell Thrush standing there, grinning like cats who had just caught the canary. "Hello, Mr. Bronzewing, Mr. Thrush. How are you?"

"Doin' fine," Russell smirked. "Kinda wondering what you and Cardin are up to nowadays, with your apparent sudden furry fetishes-"

Neon grabbed the call-bell off the counter and tossed it at them- Rusell hit the ground with a thud and a whimper. Dove's eyes widened as he quietly stepped away, not looking back as he hurried off.

Sky took a deep breath as Neon turned to smile at the concierge. "We're heading up!"

"We'll handle the bags," Sky grunted as he hurried away, leaving the concierge to tend to Russell. He had a large mark on his head, and the bell... had been flattened like a pancake.

XXXX

Willow's benefit was a roaring success so far- granted that it had just barely started. She assumed the stage to give a speech. "First of all, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming out here this evening. It truly raises my spirits to see so many people so sincere about saving their environment. The 'Stop Hienton' campaign is a determined effort to keep the rabid development interests from trying to turn the beautiful forests of northwestern Vytal, destroying animal preserves that have been undisturbed for centuries. The little worlds serving as sanctums for so many endangered species, not least of which, of course, is the little pine weasel."

She paused to gesture at the countless photos of pine weasels decorating the Gold Room, showing the weasel at play, climbing trees, and sleeping in the branches.

"Before we move along, I would like to take a moment to emphasize that ecology is not a luxury science. This isn't _supposed _to be pleasant- it's about survival, ensuring that we _all _make it. That said, since visual pleasure is rather valuable in itself, I would like to begin the fashion show. Should any of you recognize any of the models, you should- they are concerned members of the community who have graciously given us their time tonight. To begin, I give you our host, Neptune Vasilias!"

Polite applause greeted Neptune as he walked out from behind the curtains to accept the microphone. "Thank you, thank you everyone!" He flashed his winning smile around the audience. "First up, let's see... Nora Valkyrie!"

The curtains parted again, and Nora came prancing out in a large flannel shirt and coat, complete with blue jeans, grinning wildly.

"A lovely mix of northern comfort and southern hospitality," Neptune grinned as she headed down the walkway. "This look announces-"

To his surprise, Nora seized the microphone and began giving a speech herself. "Hello, everyone, I'd like to take a moment to tell you about our Lord and Savior, Paul Bunyan! The ultimate woodsman, his army was so large that he was having trouble making enough pancakes to feed everyone, so he had Ole the blacksmith make a griddle so large you couldn't see all the way across! It took fifty men skating around it with pork rinds on their feet to grease it! The batter was mixed into large barrels, and it took the strongest cooks to even flip the pancakes, let alone deliver them!" She licked her lips. "Just imagine what it must have been like to sit at that table!"

"...Thank you for that, Nora," Neptune forced a smile, offering some polite applause, encouraging the audience to do the same. Nora beamed proudly and took a wild bow before prancing back behind the curtains again.

Neptune fought back a look of exasperation. "Now, we turn to Lie Ren, who has fashioned his own clothing made of wool, all plaid, except for his black-checked trousers!"

Ren was far quieter as he assumed the stage. "...I'm afraid I have nothing to add," he shrugged before stepping back.

XXXX

Weiss was backstage, preparing other models. "Okay, we're starting to run late- someone hurry Neptune along."

"I'm not sure the anecdote was entirely necessary, Nora," Ren commented as they walked by on their way to the dressing room.

"Blasphemy!" Nora declared. "It's _always _the right time for a story about Paul Bunyan! Besides..." she lowered her voice. "I wanted to say somethign to take my mind off all those girls Neptune was eyeing up..."

Ren placed a comforting hand on their shoulder as Weiss heard Neptune calling the next model- she quickly ushered her on stage.

XXXX

Raven smirked when she arrived at the benefit- so this really was Willow's new plan, hm? "Look who thinks she's Jane Goodall," she scoffed as she approached Willow at the bar, where she was drinking a tall glass of... milk.

"Jane Goodall specialized in primates," Willow pointed out. "Between your husband and daughter, I'd think that name fit you far better than I. However... I _am _glad to see you here."

"Who do you think you're fooling with all this?" Raven didn't waste any time beating around the bush.

"Nobody," Willow answered. "Because there is no deception occurring- I am absolutely sincere in my convictions."

"You might be able to fool others, Willow, but not me," Raven shook her head. "I've known you _far _too long for that. Try this on someone who _isn't _in the same line of work. You've never been as subtle as me, but this... this is blatantly obvious."

Willow set down her milk. "Raven... have you ever had an experience that truly, fundamentally _changed _you?"

"Spare me the born-again sales pitch," Raven cut her off. "There's no stopping me and my plans for Hienton, so what _is _your plan?"

"The preliminary scrubbing of one of the filthiest consciences on Remnant," Willow answered firmly. "There will, naturally, be many more to come. The cleansing may last the remainder of my life, but I intend to see it through. And, while it may be something of a pipe dream, I'd like to see the same happen to you."

She leaned closer, and Raven eagerly followed, certain she was about to get her answers.

"Raven, I know your plans for Hienton. I know I used to see things in exactly the same way you do. But... no matter how many deals I made... no matter how much money I made... inside, I was killing my soul, until all that remained was a black, miserable clod of filth. I have since found that the one thing that can bring me true joy is giving. Raven, I hope you come to the same realization before it's too late."

"You should have been an actress," Raven commented. "You _almost _sound like you mean it."

"That's because I do," Willow still stood firm. "For you, for me, and for the future of this town. Raven... why not take this opportunity to turn your back on a lifetime of megalomania and egocentrism? Donate to us- to help stop Hienton."

Raven burst out laughing. "And there it is!"

Willow followed her laugh, but to Raven's surprise, did not press the issue, instead downing the rest of her milk before heading on her way.

XXXX

When the last model stepped down, Neptune took back the microphone to move things along. "And now, to introduce you to a poor little endangered critter, whose home is under threat as we speak, at the hands of the Hienton project. Mr. Payne!"

"Thank you, Neptune, thank you very much!"

Neptune was not alone in cringing at the sound of Winston Payne's voice as he stepped through the curtains with a cage under his arm. He had found the least flattering suit to accentuate his total lack of charisma, and by some divine prank, had gotten it into his head to wear a fanny-pack to the event. "Hello, everyone, how's everything going?"

No applause- Neptune didn't attempt to rouse any. He had a sneaking suspicion it would be an exercise in futility.

"Good, good, wonderful," Payne nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have with me a little fella with no concept of the peril that awaits him! An innocent in this world gone mad! _Mad, _I say!"

He winced as Neptune subtly stepped on his foot.

"Right, correct! Without further adieu, ladies and gentlemen, I give you... the endangered pine weasel!"

He opened the cage and took the weasel inside into his hands, holding it aloft, allowing it to look around, blinking at the lights. "This is, of course, a member of the weasel family, completely non-aggressive, absolutely beautiful, and, by nature, an excellent pest controller! Unfortunately, he _is _rather curious, making them a rather easy trap. He's also attracted to bright, shiny objects!"

As if to demonstrate, the weasel caught sight of the studs in Neptune's dress shirt, and began nibbling at them.

Winston smirked, but hid it before he turned back to the audience. "He's also attracted to various smells, such as cheap cologne!"

Neptune fought to maintain his smile.

"Oh! I think he wants to give you a kiss, Neptune!"

"I doubt it."

"Oh, come on, give him a kiss!"

Neptune groaned internally- Payne was killing the entire event here. He may as well go along with this to try and liven things up a little.

He bent over to plant a quick kiss on the weasel's head.

Out of curiosity, the weasel nibbled at his nose.

Out of surprise, Neptune moved to pull back.

Out of surprise, the weasel sunk its teeth in further.

Neptune let out a shout of pain and instinctively began to flail around.

Out of its own panic, the weasel dug its teeth in further in an effort not to go flying.

Finally, Neptune managed to wrench the weasel off and send it flying onto one of the tables.

The people at the table screamed and jumped away, knocking it over.

The weasel landed, confused and starting to panic itself, wrapped in tablecloth.

Screams quickly filled the Gold Room- people were screaming everywhere. Neptune made his leave to find the nearest first aid kit, leaving Winston struggling to get everything back under control. "Don't panic! Don't panic! He's completely harmless!"

Nobody was listening.

The weasel began scampering around, searching for an exit, and spreading the panic even further.

A man fell to the floor and looked to his side, screaming in terror as the weasel dashed towards him- and climbed right over.

Ren and Nora broke through the curtain. Ren raised his voice. "Everyone please calm down. Please, let's remain civil..."

"Aren't you people _listening?!_" Nora shouted. "Renny says everything's fine, so everything's fine!"

Weiss fought her way to the microphone. "Everybody calm down! Return to your seats!"

A panicking woman pushed past her, knocking her off the stage- and into Mitsuru's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Weiss nodded as she returned to her feet.

"Well, this is silly, isn't it?" Mitsuru commented. "All this fuss over a little weasel."

"So foolish," Weiss agreed. "We should help."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Mitsuru shrugged. "I think this is the most excitement these people have had in years- perhaps it will do them some good."

Weiss grinned. "I love the way you think."

beFORe sHE kneW it, thEY HAd preSseD theiR LiPS TogetHer.

XXXX

Fox was exempt from the chaos- he was keeping watch over Yang- which, at the moment, was limited to reading a book while he waited for her to show signs of life.

This unfortunately left him vulnerable when Trifa entered behind him and smacked him over the head with her gun. He slumped over in his seat.

Trifa stepped around him and towards the unconscious Yang, sliding off her coat to reveal a thin dress beneath, before sliding into bed next to her.

_XXXX_

Plea;alkdhrorpsite,cdaf;mdfmkgbjvc;djsvmgfb,.ct[rsiex55555

tHIS is THe waTEr, AND This iS THe WeLL.

dRInK DEep ANd DESCeND

tHE HoRSE Is The WHIte Of the EYES

darKness WIthiN


	31. The Picture in the Cave

Gameradlskh madsf/g,vfg[a rmgsdvfhc;a mkh;lkdxznhfgv;odsnxjg;orstt;oc',ijf.'.[

Aujv.x'pjfdgzogji;dfs'Ojgdf;ojg[, '.jdsa.;ljm['arpog u/asdzc,j.[fd'gji;dfazlk /.p'arofjg4444

in. We are drawing near to the end of the story Goodwitch told me- though I strongly suspect even the narrative she spun for me doesn't reach the true end of things. I'll explain later, as we draw closer to that elusive 'end.' Before that, have a listen to her latest speech.

"The most beautiful thing about treasure is its own existence. It exists to be found. Is there anything more beautiful than discovering treasure? Can there be an ultimate treasure- a treasure that leaves the one who discovers it eternally happy? Of course there is- we all know it.

"Some say that such a treasure lies within us. Each and every one of us. And how strange would that be? For the greatest treasure of all to be so near? To be so hard to find, so difficult to attain..."

Chapter XXX

The Picture in the Cave

The Library was dead silent as Trifa laid down next to Yang, eyeing her closely to gauge just how awake she really was. Fox was still unconscious behind her, blood leaking from the top of his head. Yang didn't seem too much better- she could do just about anything she wanted without any resistance. The thought made her smirk.

She hesitated when Yang grunted, slowly turning- Trifa rose up and took a position over her, waiting.

Yang struggled to open a pair of bleary eyes, and smiled faintly. "B...Blake?"

Trifa couldn't help grinning- this was just perfect. She got to play with her prey before killing her. "Yes- yes, it's me, Yang. I'm here."

"Blake...!"

"I'm here, Yang..."

She produced a length of wire, and wrapped it around Yang's throat.

Yang awoke entirely, all blurriness vanishing from her eyes. She immediately began to struggle, but Trifa had the advantage.

Her eyes began to rake around the rest of the room, searching for something to help her out of this situation- they first fell on the gun Trifa had just used to knock Fox out. She reached out for it, but Trifa saw what she was doing and pulled her away. Her fingers brushed against the gun, but only succeeded in knocking it to the floor.

Yang struggled and managed to rise to her feet, Trifa clinging onto her back and pulling the wire as taut as she could. She staggered, and managed to slam her assailant against the wall, moving her just enough to slam her elbow into Trifa's sternum. Once, twice, a third time. Trifa's grip slackened, giving Yang enough wiggle room to grab her and swing her around to the other side, capitalizing on it by delivering a quick, sharp punch to the face. She turned and grabbed the largest tome immediately available from the nearest bookshelf, and threw it at Trifa's head with all her might.

Trifa landed on a nearby sofa, and had just begun to rise when the book connected with her forehead- a hardcover spanning over a thousand pages. She slumped over and moved no more.

The adrenaline gone, Yang entered a haze. Her brain began pounding at her skull as if desperate for release. The remarkably dim light of the Library suddenly seemed blinding, and she felt the overwhelming urge to vomit- she only narrowly fought it down. She had more important things to take care of.

XXXX

Mitsuru awoke that morning and immediately set about making some coffee with her own machine- she never went anywhere without it. Nonetheless, before it was finished, she heard someone knocking on her door. "Room service!"

She smirked, recognizing Weiss's voice. "Please, come in!"

Weiss entered, smiling. "I hope your sleep was untroubled? Our goal at Austin is to make your stay as comfortable and enjoyable as possible."

"Stellar, thank you," Mitsuru nodded. "...Weiss, do you remember your grandfather?"

"Of course- I loved him," Weiss smiled nostalgically- truly, her grandfather and her sister were the only members of her family she'd ever felt particularly close to- at least, until recently.

"As did I," Mitsuru agreed. "He was one of the wisest men I've ever met. He once told me something that has stuck with me ever since- 'If you bring a hammer, it's best to bring nails as well.'"

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Weiss admitted.

"It means that one should always be ready to finish anything that they start," Mitsuru explained with a smirk. "You entering my room, for instance."

"I believe I'm ready," Weiss nodded.

"'To thine own self be true,'" Mitsuru quoted. "He told me that as well."

"I'm _always _true to myself," Weiss insisted.

"I believe you," Mitsuru agreed. "You're a beautiful, intelligent young woman."

Weiss struggled not to beam at the praise. "...Anything else?"

"There is a... _magic _about you. Magic enough for me to form a plan- perhaps, a flight at sunset and dinner for two?"

"I'd like that," Weiss said- perfectly honestly, "but I have a meeting with my mother in the library later."

"It was a yes or no question, Weiss."

"...Yes," Weiss decided. "Absolutely, yes."

She grinned as she turned back towards the door. She paused before leaving entirely. "Oh, and Mitsuru?"

"Yes?"

"If you're bringing a hammer, be sure to bring some nails as well."

XXXX

The sun was shining when Yang brought a hogtied Trifa into the police station, reporting that Fox would be spending the morning at the hospital. She personally spent the early dawn trying to interrogate Trifa, but between her uncooperativeness and herself having the mother of all hangovers, she wasn't making much progress.

She was still rubbing her head as she left the interrogation room and bumped into Ruby, looking concerned. "So... did you get anything out of her?"

I got _two _things outta her- Jack and shit. Jack left town," Yang grumbled. "She wants to speak to the Menagerian consulate."

"In Vale?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"I'm getting used to this kinda bull, honestly," Yang muttered. "But... I don't get it. Why would Sienna want me dead?"

"For once, I think I have an easy answer for that," Ruby sighed. "She was jealous."

"Jealous?" Yang asked, then seemed to realize. "Oh... jealous. Right."

Ruby grinned and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're back, Yang!"

"Not so tight," Yang objected weakly. "I'm still not feeling good..."

"I'd imagine," Ruby agreed, stepping back. Yang did, indeed, look awful- most of her face was ghost-white except for the large red circles around her bloodshot eyes. Her hair was wild and untamed, and several of the buttons on her jacket were placed in the wrong hole. "Listen... why not go home, get something to eat, take a nice, long, assassin-free nap?"

"Nah, I just need some coffee and a little food, I'll be good to go," Yang shook her head.

Ruby fought down a smirk. Time to show her sister how they handled hangovers at the Guild. "Yang, I'm gonna tell you the best cure for a hangover- take a glass of nearly frozen tomato juice, throw in a couple oysters, swig that down." Yang's face was starting to turn green. "Breathe in, breathe out. Next, a big, heaping helping of sweetbread, saute'd with chestnuts and Mistralian bacon, serve with a side of big ol' biscuits _smothered _in dripping, chunky gravy. Now, _here's _where things get tricky- you need some anchovies- the smellier, the better, and you're gonna wanna-"

Yang raised a hand to silence her, then turned and sprinted to the bathroom.

Ruby finally revealed her smirk. "Get it out, Yang, get it all out..."

XXXX

When Yang had finished in the restroom, they headed to her office to find Michelle Wukong holding a small tree. "Whatcha got there?" Yang asked raspily.

"A bonsai tree- from Blake, according to the letter," Michelle smiled sadly. "Thought it might help a bit."

She set it down, then produced a bottle of water. "Take this, Yang, you need to keep your fluids up."

Yang took the bottle and a couple reluctant sips.

"Good news," Michelle began, "Fox is gonna be fine. He should be good to come back this afternoon, I just recommend keeping him away from anything strenuous for a couple days."

"That _is _good news," Yang nodded. She'd very nearly panicked when she saw Fox on the floor with blood pooling around his head.

"...And the bad news?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"Emerald Sustrai was at my house," Michelle grimaced.

It seemed to take Yang about ten seconds to recognize the name, but when she did, she immediately snapped to attention. "When?"

"Yesterday," Michelle reported. "He left a chess piece with Sun."

She handed it to Ruby, tag in place. Ruby bit her lip. "She's closing in... we're gonna have to publish our next move today."

"THANKS, NORA!" came a remarkably loud voice from the hallway.

Yang groaned. "Oh, God, just what I needed..."

Ruby shot her a look of sympathy, but couldn't help beaming when she turned to the door just in time to see Maria Calavera stepping into the office, wearing a wide smile of her own. "GOOD TO SEE YOU, RUBES!"

"GOOD TO SEE YOU, TOO, MARIA!" Ruby shook her hand.

"SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOU ALL, LADIES, BUT RUBES, I'M OFFICIALLY HANDING OVER THE CLASSIFIED PORTION OF EMERALD SUSTRAI'S DOSSIER!"

Ruby nodded as she accepted a folder full of documents. "You have a good time in Argus?"

"I'M ON TEMPORARY LEAVE FROM ARGUS! THERE'S QUITE A BIT GOING ON OVER THERE!"

XXXX

Emerald drummed her fingers, listening intently through a single earbud. "I wondered if the hag would show up..."

The earbud was connected to a laptop setup kept in a briefcase. She glowered at the screen as Adam staggered over to her with a beer. "Godammit, Ruby... why won't you just play fair?"

XXXX

"WHEN EMERALD WAS COMITTED," Maria reported, "THE DOCTORS DISCOVERD SHE WAS ON A UNIQUE DRUG OF HER OWN DESIGN, BASED PRIMARILY ON LUSUS NATURAE!"

Michelle perked up. "The same drug Torchwick was on?"

"PARDON?"

"TORCHWICK USED THE SAME DRUG!" Ruby repeated.

"_EXACTLY!_" Maria nodded. "BUT THEY FIGURED THE DRUG WAS BEING USED TO FAKE AN ILLNESS- JUST LIKE YOU SUSPECTED! A SCHIZOID MANEUVER, IF YOU WILL!"

Ruby continued flicking through the dossier. One phrase caught her eye eventually. "The Red Gulch Project?"

She looked up at Maria. "WHAT WAS EMERALD DOING WITH THE RED GULCH PROJECT?"

"THE GUILD LENT HER TO THE AIR FORCE A COUPLE YEARS BEFORE YOU JOINED! A WHITE ROSE MISSION, FOR SURE! HER REPORTS FROM THAT TIME ARE ALL BLACKED OUT FOR THE KINGDOM'S SECURITY."

"Red Gulch- so, Emerald was investigating UFOs?" Yang asked through narrowed eyes- she was holding a cold cloth to her forehad with one hand and struggling to drink some water with the other.

"Just like Joseph Winchester," Ruby nodded. She looked to Maria. "There are some weird links coming out, Maria."

"AH, LINKS- LIKE SAUSAGE! I ALWAYS PREFERRED PATTIES, MYSELF!" Maria announced helpfully. "SPEAKING OF, BREAKFAST SOUNDS LIKE AN EXCELLENT IDEA!"

She turned to point at Yang, but lost her train of thought when she spotted the bonsai tree. "OH, BANSAI! REMINDS ME OF THOSE OLD WAR MOVIES- _BONSAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!"_

She leaned over and screamed the word into the tree itself.

XXXX

Emerald screamed and quickly wrenched the bud from her ear. "Old... _bitch!_"

XXXX

Yang and Michelle rose to their feet. "Well... if it's breakfast you're after, looks like we're heading to Coco's."

"WONDERFUL IDEA! MIND IF WE RIDE WITH YOU?" Maria requested.

"Cruiser's right outside..."

Ruby made to follow, but Maria held her up, closing the door. "HANG ON THERE, RUBES. WINTER WASN'T LYING WHEN SHE SAID THIS TOWN LOOKS GOOD ON YOU- BUT IT'S ABOUT TIME TO DUST OFF YOUR WORK CLOTHES. FLYNT'S CLEARED YOU, AND WITH EMERALD GOING ROGUE, WE NEED YOU BACK ON THE TEAM!"

"You mean...?!"

Maria smiled, producing a box. "RUBES, IT GIVES ME GREAT PLEASURE TO WELCOME YOU BACK TO THE VYTAL HUNTER'S GUILD!"

She opened the box to reveal Ruby's badge and gun. Ruby's hands shook for joy as she accepted them both.

"Maria... thank you."

"WE ARE _GOING _TO FIND EMERALD, RUBES! WE WILL PURSUE..."

Ruby smiled and joined her boss. "CAPTURE... AND INCARCERATE!"

They flashed their customary thumbs-up at each other before turning and following Yang out to her cruiser.

XXXX

In their wake, Emerald had finally gotten over her earlier rage, and was now shuffling a deck of cards while Adam sat across from her, motionless, speechless.

She finished shuffling, picked up twenty, and fanned them out, waving her hand over them as if performing a magic trick. "Adam... pick three."

Adam listlessly reached out and took the one on the far right. Then, roughly in the middle. Finally, the far left.

"One... two... three," Emerald counted out, placing the remaining cards to the side. She flipped the first card, revealing the Queen of Clubs- with a small picture of Pyrrha's face printed over the queen's. "Queen Pyrrha Nikos," she announced.

She moved to the second card, revealing the Queen of Diamonds. "Queen Weiss Schnee."

Finally, the Queen of Spades. "And... Queen Velvet Scarlatina. Go on, Adam... try to find the last queen, why don't you?"

She grabbed the remaining cards and fanned them out again.

Adam slowly reached out and grabbed the fourth card from the right, turning it over to reveal the Queen of Hearts. "Queen Ruby Rose," Emerald scoffed.

She produced a flyer and laid it on the table above them all. "The Ms. Vale pageant," she sneered. "What does the winner get?"

Adam wasn't paying any mind- he was looking at the Queen of Spades- at Velvet.

Emerald paid no mind to this- she was still commenting. "You get a dozen roses... a scholarship to the college of your choice... the accolades of your peers... the knowledge that you're an absolute disgrace... and... oh, _I _know! You get to die."

Adam looked back up at her, eyes flicking from her back to the picture of Velvet. Emerald still wasn't paying any attention- she had picked up a knife and plunged it into the Queen of Hearts. "A royal execution, courtesy of the Black Lodge."

She picked up Ruby's card with the knife and placed it above the others. "And Ruby... you're going to watch."

Adam was certainly watching... and deep within his chest, a new emotion was born- one that he had no familiarity with, one that he struggled to understand.

All he understood was that he wasn't going to let this maniac kill his wife.

XXXX

Fei Wukong's handicap meant he couldn't drive a car by himself- luckily, Sun had _his _license, so when he needed a lift to the Austin hotel, his son was only too happy to provide.

Sun helped his father into his wheelchair. "Thanks, Sun," Fei smiled. "Now... wait in the car. I shouldn't be long."

Sun nodded... then waited for him to be at a safe distance before following him into the hotel. Curiosity burned- why did his father need to come to the hotel today? He'd made up a story about looking into reservations for his anniversary with Michelle, but Sun was _very _good at detecting lies. More likely, this had something to do with Willow's impromptu visit the other day. Sun was determined to know for sure.

His father went through the lobby and down a hall, where he was intercepted by Willow, currently gnawing on a carrot. Even from the distance, Sun could hear his father. "Willow, we need to talk."

Willow adjusted the carrot and grabbed hold of Fei's wheelchair, guiding him to the elevator, Sun watching closely. He needed to find Weiss- it was becoming clear he wouldn't solve this mystery without her help.

At the other end of the lobby, the concierge was seeing Neon and Sky out. "And how was everything, sir?"

"Just fine," Sky answered curtly, with the air of someone who just wanted to get out as soon as he could.

"Unbelievable!" Neon crowed cheerfully around a large sucker. The concierge said nothing more- he was just glad Neon hadn't destroyed anything else through the night.

With them gone, Sun stepped up. "I need to talk to Weiss Schnee."

"Oh, she's in the back," the concierge explained. "Hold up- I'll get her for you."

A minute later, there she was. "Oh, Sun! Do you need something?"

"Listen, Weiss... this is gonna sound weird..."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Sun, after the month _I've _had, you could tell me you need help fighting off some evil Martians, and I'd probably believe you."

Sun snorted. "Fair point. Listen, uh... my dad's kinda visiting your mom. You happen to know why?"

Weiss blinked in surprise. "Your father... mother? No, I can't say I was aware they even knew each other."

"Neither did I, 'til your mom stopped by my place yesterday. She and Dad had a nice chat at the front door. Couldn't make out much of what they were saying."

"And now he's coming to the hotel to visit her?"

"Yup, that's what it looks like."

"Perhaps he's merely volunteering assistance with the Stop Hienton campaign."

"I doubt it," Sun shook his head. "If that was it, he'd have told me something. He hasn't said jack."

Weiss pursed her lips. "When... exactly... did he arrive?"

"Only a couple minutes ago."

Weiss nodded, as if she'd come to a firm decision. "Right... Sun, follow me."

XXXX

Never in a million years did Weiss think she'd be showing off her secret passages through the hotel to anyone, let alone Sun Wukong, but these _were _strange times. She guided him to the upper floors as quickly as she could and ushered him through the secret door without preamble, guiding him to an area just outside her parents' office. She removed a loose board, allowing them to peer through and listen in.

"I can't accept these," Fei was saying- there was a bundle of paper in his hands.

"They're _your _letters," Willow insisted. "They were written for you, not anybody else."

"I don't want them- I'm not keeping them in my house anymore, Willow."

"It's been twenty years," Willow argued. "What has begotten this change?"

"I could ask the same thing," Fei retorted. "Why the sudden change in the great Willow Schnee? Why the sudden focus on the past? Why risk ripping apart old wounds?"

Willow sighed heavily, then stood in front of Fei for a moment, before kneeling. "Fei... is it truly so hard to believe that I might turn over a new leaf?"

"Talk is cheap, Willow- something you have proven time and time again."

"Of course I understand that. That's why I want my _actions _to speak for me! I've had an epiphany, Fei- I've been wrong all these years, and now it's time to try and redeem myself!"

"I'm glad to hear that... but I don't want to see you accidentally make things worse in the meantime."

"Fei... I understand now. You should have been the best thing to ever happen to me..."

"Don't. Willow, don't."

"...Have you told him?"

"No. Nor do I intend to. In fact, I want you to promise me _you _won't tell him, either. That's not a burden I want him to live with. I don't want to see you at my house again. Stay away from him."

Willow nodded. "I... understand."

Finally, Weiss and Sun pulled back. Weiss's eyes were narrowed. "Well, clearly _something _fishy is going on."

"Yeah..." Sun agreed. "And I plan on getting to the bottom of it."

XXXX

As they stepped into Coco's Diner, Maria decided to offer some professional advice of her own. "YANG, THE BEST CURE I'VE EVER COME ACROSS FOR A HANGOVER WAS RAW MEAT- PLENTY OF IT! BREAK AN EGG ON IT, THROW IN SOME SALTED ANCHOVIES, TABASCO AND WORCESTERSHIRE SAUCE! WE CAN ORDER SOME IF YOU WANT!"

Yang wasn't paying attention- she was sprinting for the bathroom, paying no heed to the disgusted look on Goodwitch's face as she attempted to eat her own morning meal in peace.

"SHE'S GOTTA GET IT ALL OUT, RUBES," Maria offered by way of explanation as they chose a booth near the window.

"I know," Ruby nodded. "I was doing the same thing earlier."

"COME TO THINK OF IT, YOU KNOW WHAT _I'M _IN THE MOOD FOR? A STEAK RARE ENOUGH TO SELL AT THE MARKET!"

"Well, you've come to the right place?" Ruby grinned, flashing a thumbs up.

"GOOD DEAL."

They sat. As they waited to be served, Maria's eyes wandered around the diner, taking everything in. Her silver eyes brightened. "HOLY SMOKES, WHO IS _THAT?_"

Ruby glanced over to see Velvet bringing Goodwitch some extra toast. "Oh, that's Velvet Scarlatina."

Maria fingered her hearing aid- Ruby sighed. "VELVET SCARLATINA!"

She caught Velvet's attention, for what it was worth. But Maria was still talking. "SHE'S QUITE THE BEAUTY! REMINDS ME OF THAT STATUE WITHOUT THE ARMS!"

"You mean the Venus de Milo?"

"I BELIEVE THE NAME WAS MILO... SOMETHING. BUT FORGET ABOUT THAT! SEEING HER MAKES ME WISH I SPOKE SOME MISTRALIAN! WELL, I'M GONNA TRY ANYWAYS!"

Ruby chuckled. "Good luck with that."

Maria stood and headed to the counter. "HELLO!"

Velvet jumped at the loud voice, turning to face the new customer with surprise.

"I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD TROUBLE YOU FOR A CUP OF STRONG BLACK COFFEE? I THOUGHT I MIGHT TRY TO ENGAGE YOU WITH AN AMUSING ANECDOTE WHILE I WAS AT IT."

Velvet glanced over at Ruby, who did her best to communicate that she was _not, _in fact, in imminent danger- it was best to just go with the flow.

"MY NAME'S MARIA CALAVERA, AND I COULDN'T HELP BUT NOTICE YOU FROM THE BOOTH. SEEING YOU UP CLOSE, I NOW FEEL AS THOUGH MY STOMACH IS FULL OF BUMBLEBEES!"

Velvet was shrinking on the spot. "There... there's no need to shout, Ms. Calavera- I can hear you just fine."

Maria's eyes widened. "I... I HEARD THAT!"

Velvet blinked rapidly in confusion. "Do... do you want anything besides coffee?"

"I'M HEARING YOU PERFECTLY!" Maria declared.

"And I can hear you, too, please-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND-"

At last, Maria seemed to notice the discomfort she was causing, and lowered her voice as much as she could. Ruby guessed she could no longer hear herself.

"You don't understand, Ms. Scarlatina- do you see these? These things in my ear?" She pointed dramatically at her hearing aid.

"I... yes! Yes I do!" Velvet nodded, seeming very much as though she was just humoring her.

"For twenty years now, I've been asking people to please speak up, but for some reason, I can hear you loud and clear! Please, say something else!"

She removed the hearing aid altogether.

Velvet looked around, trying to think of something _to _say. "Er... would you like pie with your coffee?"

Maria grinned. "Good Lord, I hear you perfectly! This must be some miracle! A phenomenon!"

"If it's miracles you seek, you've certainly come to the right town," Goodwitch decided to throw in her two cents.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Maria asked, glancing towards her.

Goodwitch narrowed her eyes slightly. "This strawberry pie is a miracle!"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE ASK THE LADY WITH THE LOG TO SPEAK UP?"

"Oh- the pie," Velvet translated. "She was talking about the strawberry pie."

"I heard you again!" Maria's eyes lit up. "I heard you _again!"_

Despite herself, Velvet found herself laughing. "So... about that pie?"

"Lots of pie!" Maria nodded. "Lots and lots of pie!"

Maria slid into a seat at the counter. Ruby rolled her eyes, and, figuring she was on her own for now, grabbed a napkin and a pen, and began to doodle.

By a sheer whim, she found herself drawing Goodwitch's tattoo- the pair of mountains, almost simulating the two mountains overlooking the town of Vale. Then, at a further whim, she began to draw in the triangles from Major Winchester's tattoo- but not quite as they'd appeared on it. She drew them, not as triangles pointing towards a center, but as diamonds stacked upon one another. One cradled between the mountains, one standing on top, and one beneath.

She leaned back, gazing at the doodle, wondering why she'd suddenly felt so compelled to draw such an image. Her eyes flicked to the window, and lit up. She rushed and pressed her face against the glass.

At last, Yang left the bathroom, looking very harried as she made her way to her sister's booth. "Whatcha seein', sis?" she asked groggily.

"Chickadee!" Ruby grinned. "There's a chickadee on the store over there!"

Yang slid into the booth across from her and peered out the window. "Nah, I think that's a finch."

"Nope, it's definitely a chickadee."

They turned to see Marie standing there, a pot of coffee in her hand. Ruby's face immediately brightened. "Hi!"

"Hello," Marie nodded. "Cream and five sugars?"

"Yup!" Ruby agreed eagerly. Her smile grew as the coffee poured into her mug.

"You have any recommendations for a hangover?" Yang grumbled.

"Prayer," Marie snorted.

"I guess that's about the best you can do," Ruby laughed.

"...Well, I'll take some black coffee anyways," Yang decided, still rubbing her aching head. Marie nodded and turned over a mug on the table, filling it up.

"So, how are you doing today?" Ruby asked.

"Feeling... off," Marie admitted. "It's odd being back in the real world after those years in private school. I'm not sure where I am- or rather, I know _where _I am, but not _how."_

"I see..."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Listen to me. I've been out of the world so long, I've forgotten how to even talk. You ask how I am, I'm not supposed to tell you how I am, I'm supposed to say, 'I'm fine, thanks. How are you?'"

"Fine, thanks," Ruby grinned.

Marie gave a small snort through her nose. "I'm sure you think I'm strange-"

"No, nonono!" Ruby quickly shook her head.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I doubt you'd tell me I was strange even if you thought I was."

"You _are _wrong," Ruby concurred. "I'm completely honest- if I thought you were strange, I'd tell you."

Marie tilted her head. "Would you, now?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright... and what'll _you _have, blondie?"

If Yang found the nickname rude, she was too hungover to care. "Let's do some waffles and milk. Just don't tell Nora- she'll say I betrayed her."

"Classic breakfast," Marie nodded. "And you?"

"I'll see her waffles," Ruby decided. "Just _slightly _burned, and... I'd like to tell you a joke."

Yang's eyes widened as she looked past her haze at her sister, looking up at their waitress and trying to tell a joke.

"Two polar bears were taking a bath together in a tub. One polar bear turns to the other and says, "Can you pass the soap?"

"Er, Marie, can you help me over here?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Marie turned to see Maria still talking Velvet's ears off. "Hold that thought, I'll be right back," she promised.

The second she was gone, Yang flashed a grin at her sister. "So, Rubes... how long have you been in love with her?"

Ruby turned violently red and began spluttering. "Yang- who said anything about love?"

"I don't need any fancy-pants huntress training to recognize my sister trying to pick someone up," Yang chuckled. "You're trying to tell her a joke!"

"D-did I?" Ruby asked, pointedly looking the other way. Yang beamed- _God, _it felt good to be in the teasing position again!"

"So, what did the second polar bear say?"

Marie was back. Ruby turned even redder, fighting it down as she attempted to finish her joke. "So, the first polar bear says, 'Can you pass the soap,' and the second polar bear says, 'No soap, radio!'"

Yang laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the joke- she imagined that Marie's laugh was for a similar reason. "I rest my case," she whispered to herself.

At the counter, Velvet was still speaking with Maria. "Would you like some more pie? Perhaps even a whole one?"

"THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL, MS. SCARLATINA! BRING ME SOME PAPER AND A PENCIL WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, I PLAN ON WRITING AN EPIC POEM ABOUT THIS PIE!"

Marie continued laughing for about ten seconds, until her eye landed on Ruby's napkin-doodle. "Oh- I see you've been to Owl Cave."

"I've been where?" Ruby asked, caught off guard.

"That design," Marie clarified, pointing to the napkin in question. "It's just like the one up in Owl Cave."

Seeing that Ruby didn't seem to recognize the name, she turned back to the kitchen. Yang leaned forward. "Here, let me see that..."

Ruby nodded, handing her the napkin. "I put the Major's tattoo together with the Log Lady's," she explained.

Yang tilted her head as she took in the image. "Yeah... it's an exact match for the Owl Cave Glyph. One of this town's hidden wonders."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Yang... I need to see that glyph."

XXXX

Sun was pleasantly surprised when he returned home to find Pyrrha standing outside. "Pyrrha- good to see ya! You can come right in if you-"

"I'm afraid... I'm not here for long," Pyrrha shook her head. "Sun... I'm leaving."

Sun's heart dropped. "Already?"

"Not right now, but... I don't think I should come in right now. I need to leave this town- at least for a while. I'm going to spend the next week or so taking care of a few loose ends, then... I'm off to Vacuo." She looked away sadly. "I... don't think we should see each other in the meantime."

"I understand," Sun promised with a sad smile. "And... I'll wait for you. As long as it takes. You go out there and take the world by storm. I'm sure you'll have a million stories when you make it back."

"I'm sure I will," Pyrrha nodded, forcing a smile. "I... see you then."

Sun watched as she hopped on her motorcycle and took off. Despite his words, he felt his stomach sinking as he entered the front door.

Michelle was waiting for him, a sympathetic look already on her face. "You okay, son?"

"Everything's fine," he assured her. "We're all just... doing what we need to do."

Michelle ushered him to the sofa, allowing him to lower his head into her lap. "She'll be back. She'll be back, I'm sure of it."

Sun bit his lip, and decided his need to know was greater. "Mom... mind if I ask you something?"

"Fire away, kiddo."

"How does Dad know Willow Schnee?"

Sun sensed his mother's hesitation. "I... don't think he does. Not very well, at least."

"She was here yesterday. They were talking like... like old friends."

"Ah, you know your dad, he does all sorts of work with local charities... I'm sure they've bumped into each other every now and again."

"Then Dad went to talk to her at the Austin this morning."

Sun could sense the unease in his mother's voice now. "Probably something to do with that Stop Hienton thing Willow's started up. Yeah... in fact, I _know _that's what it is. He told me at breakfast."

Sun didn't know who she was trying to convince- him, or herself.

*DING-DONG!*

Sun rose to his feet and went to the door. He turned back to the living room with a bouquet of flowers in his arms. "The mailman," he noted dryly. "For Dad, no card. Should I get some water for them?"

XXXX

Weiss, meanwhile, was busy going through the library, searching for a book to read. She found one that looked interesting, and was on the verge of turning to leave when she bumped into a woman- not too much taller than her, with red eyes and dark skin.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it," the woman waved her hand. "It was my fault- I've always been a bit short-sighted. Monika Afton, at your service."

"Weiss Schnee. A pleasure."

"What brings you here, Ms. Schnee?"

"Research on civil disobedience."

Ms. Afton smiled. "Good for you. It's the role of the young to disobey, isn't it?"

"Are you a professor?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, though I specialize in poetry," Afton replied.

"Well, that works out wonderfully!" Weiss suddenly smiled. "I received a poem the other day- maybe you recognize it?"

"I can certainly try," Afton agreed.

Weiss reached into her bag and produced a copy of the letter she, Velvet, and Pyrrha had received- they had each written down the poem in full, in an effort to figure out what it actually meant.

"Do you mind reading it? Like I said, I'm rather near-sighted..."

"Okay," Weiss shrugged. She lifted the paper up, cleared her throat, and began to read.

"See the mountains kiss high Heaven,

And the waves clasp one another.

No sister-flower would be forgiven

if it disdained its brother.

As the sunlight clasps the earth,

and the moonbeams kiss the sea-"

Afton interrupted. "What is all this sweet work worth, if thou kiss not me?"

Weiss blinked. "Yes... exactly. You know it?"

"I certainly do. It's a classic of Emily Dickinson. You know, standing there, reciting her words... you almost look like a queen."

Weiss never felt particularly comfortable receiving compliments like these, but for some reason, it felt especially uncomfortable coming from this woman. "Thank you, I suppose."

She glanced around. "I... should be going. It was nice meeting you."

"I'm sure we'll meet again," Emerald shrugged with a smile. "We'll meet again- don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day."

"Of course," Weiss nodded, quickly bowing out.

XXXX

Marie was going around, cleaning the countertop, when she spied a flyer for the Miss Vale pageant. She picked it up, turning it over and examining it.

"Thinking of entering?"

Most people would likely have jumped if they'd been snuck up on with as much success as Velvet had just snuck up on her- but she barely batted a lid.

"I don't think so. I have enough going on in my own life without throwing a stupid contest like this into the mix."

Velvet laughed lightly. "I guess you never encountered anything like that in private school."

"You guess correctly."

"So, what's it like being back in civilization?" Velvet couldn't help asking.

"It was a private school, not a cave," Marie pointed out. "We had _some _leisure... thought, admittedly, trying to tell anyone what I _did _with that leisure time was like speaking to a parole officer."

"Sorry if I brought up some bad memories," Velvet apologized.

"No, no, that's fine," Marie waved aside. "But... what do you know about Ruby Rose?"

Velvet looked up with a smile. "Oh- are you interested?"

"I struggle to understand why that was your first conclusion."

"Oh, nothing- I just saw the way she looked at you earlier- and you didn't look like you were exactly hating it."

"I'm not interested in romance, Velvet. Drop it."

Marie headed back to the kitchen, Velvet smiling brightly as she watched her go.

XXXX

Fox finally returned to the police station mid-afternoon- to a very strange sight. Ren was standing in the lobby, looking up as Nora dangled on a rope tied from the ceiling, about five feet above the ground, slowly lowering herself. They were both wearing hard hats.

"Did I... miss something?" he asked.

"Oh, Fox!" Nora smiled brightly as she turned around on the rope, struggling to keep him in sight. "Are you okay? Yang told us you got a bonk on the noggin!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to keep away from... strenuous activity..."

"You shoulda been at the Great Weasel Riot last night! Willow brought a hoard of weasels in to the Austin Hotel-"

"One, it was in a cage," Ren put in.

"-They were all rabid and frothing at the mouth!"

"It was in perfectly fine health."

"It jumped up and started trying to maul Neptune, then dashed out into the crowd!"

"He overreacted to a nibble, then the rest of the crowd overreacted as well."

"Ren was a hero!" Nora declared proudly- she'd probably have her hands on her hips, except her arms were busy struggling to maintain her balance on the rope. "Did a heckuva lot more than Neptune, at least..."

"It's our job to keep the peace," Ren reminded her. "We've faced far more threatening things than a simple pine weasel."

"Indeed," Fox agreed. "Speaking of... what's with all the gear?"

"We're going spelunking!" Nora chirped happily.

"Isn't that... dangerous?" Fox asked, glancing at Ren. "You know, with her... condition?"

"She's only a couple months in," Ren assured him. "We're not going _too _far in- Ruby wants to see the Owl Cave Glyph."

"I see-"

*THUD!*

Nora had let the rope go too quickly, and thudded to the ground. "I'm okay!"

Fox glanced at Ren. "...But keep a close eye on her anyways."

"Of course," Ren nodded into his facepalm.

XXXX

Back in Yang's office, she was trying to solve her way through a book of chess puzzles when Ruby entered in her spelunking gear. "We all ready to go, Yang?" she asked cheerily.

"Dad just called in our next move," Yang announced.

Ruby observed the board on the table Yang _wasn't _using. "Expose a pawn to her bishop, huh?"

"It's your call, Rubes- should we reconsider?"

"No, Dad knows what he's doing. She takes that pawn, she loses her bishop- and her initial advantage."

"I see..."

"You feeling better?"

"I feel like Nora spent last night hammering a railroad spike through my ear."

"Then a descent into a cool, subterranean cave is just what the doctor ordered!" Ruby beamed, breaking out another hard hat.

"You sure Maria can make it?" Yang asked.

"Maria's not coming," Ruby shook her head. "Velvet insisted on taking her to see Michelle about her hearing problems. If she can do something about it, I'd say she should be considered for a Nobel Prize."

XXXX

Just outside of the Austin hotel, Whitley had commandeered a portion of the waterfall. He had set up several cardboard cutouts of buffalo, and was currently shooting at it with a toy bow and arrow. He wore his headdress and, before every shot, let out a tribal war cry.

Willow watched from a distance, waiting. Finally, she heard the door open behind her, and smiled. "Weiss."

"You asked to see me, mother?"

Willow turned to her, munching on a carrot. "What do you know... about King Arthur?"

"I have studied some of the Arthurian mythos on my own time, certainly," Weiss shrugged, curious where her mother was going with this.

"One of the most legendary kings of all," Willow mused. "Perhaps most famously, he formed the Knights of the Round Table- round, so that everyone would be viewed as equal. He relied on his knights as much as they did on him- in part, to tell him the cold, hard truth, no matter how difficult it may be to hear. It is only with the assistance of his knights that he was able to rule as long- and as splendidly- as he did."

"I suppose you don't consider Father to be a knight?" Weiss guessed.

"Jacques has nothing to do with why I called you here," Willow waved aside. "Weiss, what I seek is the unvarnished truth. I believe that you are the best man for the job."

Weiss didn't even bother correcting the error- she felt a balloon of joy inflating inside her- it had been _years _since her mother had seemed so... sincere. "Me?"

"Weiss... I don't need you to tell me how abysmal I have been as a mother. In fact, when have I ever been a mother to you at all? When have I ever treated you as anything other than another asset to the company? When have I ever been anything but a sleazy rapscallion?"

Weiss struggled to find the words to respond to that. "Well, certainly, there were times, but-"

"There's no need to sugarcoat it, Weiss. But I've changed. I am determined to put that all behind me- to become a better person. The sort of mother who doesn't _demand _your respect, but _earns _it. And I intend to earn it.

"I think back... and remember Jaune. I think about Raven... I think of all the mistakes I've made. Winter doesn't even wish to speak to me anymore- but I don't want to _be _that woman any longer. I want to build a new life- a life of happiness for our family, to restore honor to the Schnee name. And Weiss... I want you to help me make that happen- if you're willing."

Weiss hesitated, but one simple word from her mother broke her resolve. "...Please?"

Weiss broke into a grin. "Mother... I'm your man."

"Excellent!" Willow brightened, hugging her tight- it was more wonderful than anything Weiss ever expected- "Weiss, pack a bag and head out to the airport! The plane leaves in an hour!"

And there it went. "My what now?"

The door to the office opened, and Mitsuru stepped in. Willow grinned. "Ah, Mitsuru- just the woman I wanted to see!"

"Hello, Willow- Weiss."

"Um- Mother-" Weiss struggled to verbalize what she was feeling right now, without driving Mitsuru away.

Willow didn't seem to notice her inner turmoil. "Best to hurry, Weiss- the plane leaves in an hour!" She turned to Mitsuru, not breaking her pace. "Weiss is on her way to Vytal tonight! She's having breakfast with the environmentalists! We're taking the pine weasel across the kingdom!"

"Oh- wonderful." Even Mitsuru didn't seem to know exactly what to say. "Good... good hustle, Weiss."

"Mother, I'm not certain I can leave on such short notice!" Weiss finally forced out.

It was difficult to tell if Willow had even heard her- she suddenly whipped out a notebook and headed across the room to hand it to her daughter. "Here are the particulars- time, place, etcetera. I have faith you'll bring back good news."

Weiss took a deep, shaky breath. "Good news... yes, of course."

Willow kissed her on her forehead, but Weiss could no longer tell whether it was sincere or not. "I... suppose I'd better go," she decided, hurrying out of the room.

In her absence, Willow ushered Mitsuru in, and sat her on the sofa.

"Feeling okay, Willow?" Mitsuru asked tentatively.

"I feel... good!" Willow declared. "I'm... filled to the _brim _with a feeling of... of _goodness!_" She took another bite of carrot. "Like... like a Christmas tree. And yet... at the end of the day, I look in the mirror, and realize... I really don't know _how _to be good."

"I've seen far worse starts than this," Mitsuru shrugged.

"Mitsuru... how do _you _do it? What's the secret? How does... someone like _me _get to where _you _are?"

Mitsuru shrugged. "Keep an eye on your heart... always tell the truth..."

"I was just discussing such a thing with Weiss," Willow nodded. "The truth... a powerful, dangerous thing... yet always preferable to lies?"

"Indeed," Mitsuru confirmed. "Start with the hardest truth- no sense beating around the bush."

"Splendid," Willow muttered to herself, nibbling on the carrot a little more. "Indeed... tell the truth, and begin by diving straight into the deep end..."

"Willow, I'm falling in love with your daughter."

"Fine example, Mitsuru, fine example. That _would _be a difficult truth."

"And it is," Mitsuru agreed.

Willow hesitated, dropping her carrot to the ground. "Oh. I see. That _is _the truth."

"Yes."

For a moment, Mitsuru wondered if Willow was about to explode.

She broke into a beaming smile instead. She produced two more carrots from her purse- she helped herself to one, and handed the other over to her. "Funny little world, isn't it?"

"Funny... indeed."

From the outside, they heard Whitley give off another scream as he fired his latest arrow.

XXXX

It was late afternoon by the time Ruby, Yang, Ren, and Nora arrived at Owl Cave, but the moment they crossed the threshold, it seemed as though it suddenly became midnight.

As Ren promised, there wasn't much actual climbing involved to get to where the glyph was- Ruby was fairly certain a child could make it with enough know-how. In fact, if Ren was to be believed, teenagers finding their way in was a somewhat common occurrence.

"There aren't gonna be any... _actual _owls in here, are there, Ren?" Nora asked as they climbed down.

"I doubt it, Nora," Ren spoke assuringly.

"It's just... you know how owls and I... don't really get along..."

"I know, Nora. Don't worry- if there are any, I won't let them get you."

Finally, they touched down in the central cave- marginally narrow (if one could consider roughly fifteen feet to be narrow), but very tall and long.

"Think of it this way, Nora- we used to play here all the time as kids. Were there any owls here then?"

"I guess not..."

"This place is incredible!" Ruby exclaimed, silver eyes alight. "Where's the glyph?"

"A little further in..."

They circled a corner, and Ruby's eyes suddenly widened. "Yang- Yang! Uncle Qrow- Uncle Qrow was here!"

"What?" Yang asked, aghast.

Ruby dashed to a nearby wall, where words had been etched into the stone- _We live inside a dream._

"Yang, this was Uncle Qrow- he said this to us right before he disappeared! We live inside a dream..."

"Can you tell _when _he was here?"

"No... no, I can't. Could have been a few days, could have been a couple years." Ruby hung her head.

Yang placed a hand on her shoulder. Ren gave them a moment before clearing his throat. "The glyph is over here."

Ruby straightened up immediately, following Ren to the opposite wall- compared to the rest of the cave, it was rather flat, and, sure enough, there was the glyph.

It was, indeed, identical to her earlier doodle. It stretched from the floor to the ceiling- a distance of ten to fifteen feet. It was a pattern of diamonds standing on top of each other, point-to-point. About halfway up- right about Ruby's eye level- was a diamond cradled between two mountains. The uppermost diamond, meanwhile, had another symbol carved above it- an image clearly representing flame.

"Two symbols," Ruby mused, "combined into one. But... why?"

"Hell if I know," Yang shrugged. "This thing's been here longer than the town- dates back to the native tribes."

"The tattoos asked us a question," Ruby insisted. "And this... this is the answer."

*HOOT, HOOT!*

Everyone spun around, looking for the source of the noise. Nora had brought a pickaxe into the cave with her- she was suddenly clenching it tightly. "Ren..."

"Stay calm, Nora," Ren responded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

An owl appeared, swooping in from the cave's entrance, no longer hooting, but emitting an odd chittering noise as it bore down upon them.

Nora screamed and began swinging the pickaxe like a madwoman. "Get it away from me, _get it away from me, _GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

It went up into the darkness, then swooped back down. Nora saw it fly towards the glyph, and swung- her pickaxe made direct contact with the flame symbol at the top.

Sparks flew as the pick buried itself into the stone. To everyone's relief, the owl seemed to have disappeared- but now Nora was struggling to get her pick back.

"Guys- my pickaxe- it's stuck!" she grunted as she pulled with all her might.

Ruby, however, was more interested in what was happening lower down- the diamond cradled between the mountains was moving- specifically, it was moving _outwards. _Sand and dust poured from behind it as it pushed away from the rest of the wall, eventually falling to the ground with a resounding _thud. _

"My God..." Ren quietly exclaimed, his eyes wide with awe.

Where the diamond had been was now a diamond-shaped alcove- at the very back was another fire symbol. From the center sprouted a cylindrical protrusion, stretching all the way to where the original wall had once been. On its outer edge facing them was yet another symbol- and Ruby felt strongly she had seen this one before.

Just like the outer glyph, it centered on a diamond- just one this time around. From the top edges of the diamond were two odd protrusions- not at all like the mountains from the original glyph. They looked more like horns, or perhaps wings.

"What... is that?" Nora asked.

"No idea... but it looks... _familiar, _somehow," Yang muttered.

Ruby felt as much awe as the others- but she couldn't fight a smile either. "Yang... there's no such thing as coincidence. There are no accidents. Through everything that's happened, I've felt the hand of fate- I don't know where this will lead us, but I'm sure it will be somewhere as wonderful as it is strange."

From outside the cave, an owl cried.

XXXX

Marie was somewhat nervous as she walked into the Austin Hotel's Gold Room, making her way to the bar.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked.

"I... I'm not entirely sure. I'm... something of a first-timer."

She had already produced her ID in response to the unasked question.

"Rum is popular tonight," the bartender suggested, glancing at the ID.

"Then I'll take that, please," Marie decided.

"Rum it is- I'll throw in a tonic, too. Tell you what- first one's on me."

"How dangerous..."

Ruby, on the other hand, was practically skipping as she entered the room, chatting into her recorder. "Oscar, it's Thursday. Just after nine. I'm just getting back after an expedition into Owl Cave. It's a long story- I'll have to tell you the whole thing later. Y'see, there was a pair of tattoos..."

She faltered when she spied Marie at the bar. "Er... yeah. Get back to you later, Oscar."

She hurried over and took a seat. "Hello, Marie."

"Oh- Ms. Rose."

"Ruby, please. I guess... I guess there's no point offering you a drink, huh?"

"I'm good- I have a rum and tonic. I remember that one of the teachers would always spike his tea with rum- somehow, it never threw him off his lectures. I thought it sounded exotic, so..."

Ruby couldn't help laughing. "A whole new world out here, isn't it?"

"It's very different," Marie agreed. "The music, the people... the way they talk and laugh. The way they love. To me, it's all like... a foreign language, I guess you could say."

"Reminds me of when I first went to Vytal City," Ruby recalled. "I grew up here for thirteen years before moving out for special huntress training- it was a big shock. I've always wondered what I might do different if I could go back, but... it is what it is."

"I think we all wonder that," Marie nodded. She reached out for her drink, exposing the scar on her wrist. Ruby saw it again, and this time, wasn't able to hide her gaze.

Marie saw it, and quickly withdrew her wrist into her sleeve. "It was... a moment of weakness. Part of me worries what will happen if I feel that way again."

Ruby nodded in understanding. "If you... want to talk about it... I can lend an ear."

Marie shook her head. "You seem like a good person, but... I don't think I'm ready for that. Not yet."

"At your leisure," Ruby nodded. "But... I'd be glad to help- if you want."

"You should know that I'm stubborn. Very willful."

"I can _guarantee _I've worked with worse."

"Some people think I'm strange."

"Some people _know _I'm strange."

Ruby grinned when she earned another laugh.

When her laughter died down, Marie followed up with, "I won't always make sense... or meet expectations."

"I _have _no expectations," Ruby shook her head.

Marie smiled gently. "Then... I accept your offer."

XXXX

Night fell, and another person made their way into Owl Cave- Emerald, on her own. Adam was tied up back at the shack- she wasn't running the risk of her errand boy breaking free.

Her flashlight took in as much of the cave as it could. If Ruby was interested in this cave, it had to be important- and she had information Ruby didn't.

"Well," she muttered as she found the glyph- the alcove still in place. "Half-assed as always. You should have known there was more to the puzzle..."

She swung her flashlight around, and discovered the message on the opposite wall- _We live inside a dream. _"Qrow... of _course _you were here, too."

She reached into a pocket and produced a small notebook with Qrow Branwen's handwriting all over it. She flipped to a page where he had drawn a symbol very similar to the image on the cylindrical protrusion in the alcove- except the wings were on the bottom, rather than the top.

She looked from the book to the alcove. "The symbol, inverted..."

She reached out and grabbed hold of the cylinder, and began to twist. Dust and dirt shook off as she slowly turned it- steadily, it became easier, until the symbol matched the one in Qrow's book.

She stood back as a loud rumbling began to fill the cave- Nora's pickaxe finally dislodged as sand came spurting out of the hole it had once occupied.

Emerald made no effort to conceal her smirk as the wall continued to slide and crumble away, revealing the cave's true secret beneath.

_XXXX_

Pleasledkf mrhpae;dogjk,fls;ozmrds;lkxcHng[aidhoj'sjgr[ptjurep4444

this Is the WATeR, ANd tHIS Is tHE Well.

DRINk deEP And DESCend.

tHE HorSe iS The WHitE OF The EYES

dARknEsS withIn.


	32. The Watcher in the Darkness

Gamerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr['apdsum /asdkmfb/'puxcs['pacg[ujsdf'pibv'yiohufd/lkc;dl'fkjg';lxck'oraetig[odgj[o'asgiuh;oih bjgreasd'p;

wearethewalkingdead333

in. As we draw ever closer to the end of the narrative Goodwitch spun for me, she began discussing the only topic to talk about at such a time- pie.

"Who was it who invented pie? A great person, surely. In Vale, we specialize in strawberry pie, though we have plenty of others.

"Coco, owner of her diner, makes pie better than anyone else I have ever known.

"I like to think Coco likes me. I certainly like and respect her. Admittedly, there have been times when I have left gum on her walls, floors, or beneath her tables. I justify it to myself, reminding myself of all the times she acted similar in my class- but I never find myself proud of it. How could I take pride in acting with anger?

"I do love her pie. Especially with coffee."

Chapter XXXI

The Watcher in the Darkness

"You're _sure _there won't be any owls this time, Ren?"

"I'm sure last time was a freak accident, Nora. Owls very rarely come this far down."

"But they _do _come this far down?"

"Don't worry- if we see another owl, I'll keep it away."

"Okay..."

"Eyes open, guys! It's still pitch dark in here, even during the day!"

Early morning, and Ruby, Yang, Ren, and Nora were making their comeback to Owl Cave, intent on uncovering more of its secrets.

Miraculously, Ruby didn't seem surprised when they arrived at the location of the glyph, only to find it missing- the entire wall had shifted, revealing a new picture altogether. "Someone's been here..."

"Maybe I'll shake Emerald's hand before I punch her in the face," Yang mused. "She did our work for us."

"It was Emerald?" Nora asked in surprise, swinging her flashlight around to closely examine the rest of the cave.

"Most likely," Ren nodded, glancing at the ground. "I'm not exactly Fox, but these tracks seem identical to the ones we found outside the power station the other night. Don't worry, Nora... I'm pretty sure she's gone by now."

"But why?" Yang wondered. "What does _she _want with this place?"

Ruby bit her lip. "Now _that's _a scary question. Ren, can you sketch this new glyph out when we get back to the station?"

"Absolutely."

"Yang, call the Major. We need to talk to him ASAP."

As Ren set about memorizing the image- far more intricate than the previous, relatively simple glyph- Ruby glanced over it herself. The work seemed ancient- very much in the same league as cave paintings found around the world. Trees... fire... symbols depicting what she supposed were gods, or spirits of some sort... the most eye-catching portion, however, was the top left, where two figures were depicted. A tall, spindly man, standing alongside a small woman, half of her hair shaded, as if trying to communicate a difference in color.

XXXX

"So, you want to hear a story. Very well... once upon a time, there was nothing- just an infinite void. One day, a deity came into the world, and began twisting it into form. Nowadays, we call him... the Dancer, because it is said that, upon completing his work, this being retreated into the center of all things, where he continues his dance of creation to this day.

"The Dancer created order from chaos, balance from discord, and knew that he, alone, would be unable to maintain it, so he created two... worlds? Realms? I don't know what you'd call them- he created two locations to maintain the balance of the world. The first... a place of good, of pure, infinite light- the White Lodge.

"Gentle fawns danced alongside happy, laughing spirits. Gods of light kept the innocent safe and happy. Even when it rained, it was nectar filled hearts with the desire to live in truth and beauty.

"And it was so... awful."

Emerald paused a moment in her narrative to check on Adam's project. She had picked up a vagabond on Vale's outskirts, and tempted him back to her shack on promises of greater drugs to come. He was hardly in his right mind even now, as he sat listlessly while Adam surrounded him with papier-mache.

She cleared her throat, and continued. "Everyone there was _pathetic, _blinded by their scramble for virtue.

"Of course, there _was _another place.

"The Dancer's world was one of balance, so where there was light, there had to be darkness. As the White Lodge was born, so was the Black Lodge, its polar opposite. That's where the real power is. A place barren of light or prayer. The spirits of the Black Lodge don't care for good deeds- they'd rather slaughter you and feed on your pain and suffering.

"But... it is said that one who enters the Black Lodge with perfect courage, and sees it through to its depths, will be blessed with power and knowledge beyond anything the world has ever seen. And that... is where I'm going."

"Yeah, that's great and all," the man smiled lopsidedly, "but where's the... er... the stuff? 'S the... the White n' Black Lodges... 'R those codewords?"

Emerald rolled her eyes. "No. They aren't codewords. Relax... be patient. Everything will be clear in time."

She glanced over at her laptop, where she was running checks between the image she'd discovered in the cave and every database she could hack into.

XXXX

Tai woke up a little later than usual that morning, but immediately went back to what he'd been doing for several days now- taking out a chessboard in the lounge of the Haven Inn and planning out his next move for his daughter's game. He found it harder than usual- for some reason, it was today of all days that Blake's death really began to set in. "Blake...oh, Blake... you were like a daughter to me, I hope you know..."

"Enough with your bitching," Raven growled as she entered the room. "She got what she deserved. If you've got time to cry over her, you've got time to help me with this damn box."

Tai wearily rose to his feet and entered the kitchen. Sure enough, Raven was fiddling around with the same black box she'd been fiddling with for the past couple days. "And what is it you want me to do with the box?"

"_Open it, _you imbecile! Last gift from Sienna Khan- I'd like to know what she left me."

Tai shrugged and began looking the box over. "Hmmm... I'm guessing she wasn't nice enough to include a key."

"_Is the box open?!_"

"Yeah, didn't figure. Hmm... wouldn't do you much good, it looks like- it doesn't have a keyhole anyways. Can't even find a lid... oh! It's a puzzle box!" His face lit up. "Blake used to bring some of these from Menagerie!"

"Can you open it?"

"Well, probably- it'll take some time, though..."

"_How long?_"

"It's... pretty complex... could be a couple hours, could be a couple years."

Raven let out an exaggerated sigh.

XXXX

"Hey, Marie!" Coco grinned as her sister entered the diner. "Heard you tossing and turning last night- you okay?"

"Had a weird dream..." Marie shrugged. "Oh, do you recognize this ring?"

Coco glanced at Marie's hand- she was wearing a gold ring, set with a green stone, etched with an odd symbol- a diamond, seemingly sprouting wings.

"Can't say I do- where'd you get it?"

"I found it in your house," Marie answered. "That dream... I was walking around a house- I didn't recognize it. I'd never been in it before, but I was... calm. Comfortable. Like it was my own house. I got a call on my scroll from a number I didn't recognize- I answered it, and... it was a kid. He was crying. He called me Jaune."

"Jaune?" Coco raised her eyebrows. "As in, Jaune _Arc?_"

"I suppose," Marie shrugged again. "He didn't give a last name. That's the kid who died a month or so back, right?"

"Yeah... he had a part-time job running Meals on Wheels. I guess it makes sense you'd have heard about him."

"I guess," Marie nodded. "This kid... he said to me, through tears, 'Jaune... Monty Oum is dead.' Then the call ended."

Coco looked more confused now. "A teacher from your private school?"

"No- I've never met anyone by that name," Marie shook her head. "I was hoping _you'd _recognize it."

"Never heard it."

Marie took a deep breath, then continued. "I turned around, and I wasn't in the house anymore- I was in this old room- everything was falling apart. There was a woman there- she seemed old, too, wrinkles everywhere, wearing a turtleneck sweater. She hugged me, and whispered in my ear, 'He loved you more than anyone else ever could.' I have no idea who she was talking about."

"Where does the ring come into this?" Coco asked.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there! She pointed me into another room, and this one was... _really _different. It was all... purple. Purple floor and ceiling, and purple drapes for walls. There was this woman there- she was short, her hair was pink and brown- split practically down the middle. Her _eyes _were pink and brown. She stood there, and she held out this ring, like she wanted me to take it. I did... and woke up with it in my hand."

Coco looked her sister over carefully. "...We need to get you in to Dr. Oobleck?"

Marie shook her head firmly. "No- I'm sure I was just sleepwalking. The ring is probably Hazel's, right? I mean, he used to live with you, didn't he?"

Coco examined the ring closely- it was a perfect fit for Marie- it would have been _far _to small for Hazel's fingers. But that, of course, wasn't to say he hadn't bought it for _her..._

"Yeah, probably. Maybe I stuck it somewhere and forgot about it. We can talk about this later- we've got customers to take care of."

XXXX

Indeed they did- even at that moment, Cardin was flagging Velvet down, ushering her into a seat. "Vel, I've been thinking a lot lately- about the future. What we need to do to get ahead in the world. I've been reading, watching TV, and I think I've figured something out."

"And what's that, Cardin?" Velvet asked wearily, not eager to dive into another of his get-rich-quick schemes.

"Beautiful people get everything they want," Cardin declared. "I mean, think about it! When's the last time you saw a blond bombshell sitting on the electric chair?"

"Never, I suppose..."

"Exactly! Now you, Velvet... _you _are beautiful. Not just to me- more'n half the town agrees. It's time for us to muscle in."

"Wonderful," Velvet nodded. "Who do you want me to marry?"

"Not like that!" Cardin shook his head quickly. "Look at this!"

He reached into a pocket and produced a very familiar flyer. Velvet was already rolling her eyes before he had it unfolded in front of her. "Ms. Vale!" he grinned. "It's a steal for you, and once you have it, sky's the limit!"

Velvet didn't even bother pretending to think it over. "Not gonna happen. Now, I have tables to wait-"

"Whoa, whoawhoawhoa!" Cardin objected. "What, don't ya get it? This is a huge opportunity for us!"

"For us?" Velvet asked, quirking a brow.

"For you!" Cardin quickly backpedaled. "I'll come along if you'll have me, of course-"

"That's wonderful," Velvet nodded curtly, turning away again.

"Vel- don't be like that- Vel!"

Unbeknownst to either of them, they weren't the only pair discussing plans for the upcoming pageant. On the other side of the diner, Kashiwagi and Peter Port were whispering to each other as well.

"Then, I grabbed the boar by the tusks and-"

"Yes, yes, that's wonderful, darling," Kashiwagi interrupted. "But listen, there's something I want you to do for me."

"Well, certainly! You know I'll do anything my mind and body can stand- and they can stand quite a bit! You need only name it!"

"I want to win Ms. Vale."

"Yes, simply name it!"

Kashiwagi tilted her head- had he not heard her? "I... want to win... Ms. Vale."

"Oh, of course!" Port nodded enthusiastically. "I've never been in a similar competition myself, but I've made a speech or two. With my coaching, milady, you will certainly-"

"I don't think you get it," Kashiwagi interrupted again. "You're one of the judges, aren't you? You... can guarantee it."

Port hesitated. "But that... that would be... er... _wrong._"

"Oh, _darling..._" Kashiwagi had an ugly expression on her face for a second, but quickly pushed it back down. "_Darling... _it would be love!" She reached out and gently stroked his moustache. "How could something done for love be wrong?"

"yes... oF cOUrsE... FoR LOVe... AnytHINg for LOVe..."

XXXX

Marie had just finished putting on her gloves when the bell rang, signaling the entrance of a beaming Ruby Rose. "Morning, Marie!"

"Ruby," Marie smiled. "Breakfast?"

"Yup!" Ruby nodded, popping the 'p.' "Donuts, and lots of 'em! Hot coffee- one black, three with cream, one of those with five sugars!"

"Coming right up."

"Oh, and Marie?"

Marie turned, raising an eyebrow. Ruby licked her lips sheepishly. "Would you... like to go to the lake with me this afternoon?"

"...Sure."

She gave a small smile, paling in comparison to the beaming grin on Ruby's face.

"You know," she added, "when I see you, I get a tingling feeling in my toes and stomach. I... I don't think it has anything to do with pie or coffee."

"Interesting. I'll be right back with the donuts."

She went into the back, and Velvet took her place to ring Ruby up. As she did, Cardin made one last effort before leaving. "Remember, Vel- you're beautiful. Use it to your advantage."

Velvet rolled her eyes again as he made his exit, muttering to herself, "What is all this sweet work worth, if thou kiss not me?"

Ruby's smile suddenly disappeared- her silver eyes widened and locked on to Velvet. "What did you just say?"

"Oh- an anonymous poem someone sent me," Velvet explained.

"Velvet... do you still have it?"

Velvet seemed somewhat nonplused, but didn't hesitate to reach into her purse and begin sifting through the objects within. "It was torn into three pieces- we each got a piece. Weiss, Pyrrha, and me. We took a picture of the pieces together."

She produced a scroll and her fragment- she handed Ruby the fragment, and sent the picture to Ruby's scroll.

"...I need to keep this," Ruby muttered.

"Okay," Velvet nodded. "I mean, I wasn't too attached to it anyway."

"Thank you."

Marie reappeared. "A dozen donuts, four coffees- one black, three with cream, one of those with five sugars."

Ruby fought to muster a smile as she thanked her waitress- ultimately, she failed.

"Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be free at four."

"Oh- right! Right- I'll meet you here at four o'clock sharp!"

Finally, the smile reappeared on her face- she backed towards the door, only to nearly trip over the jukebox. She gave a quick chuckle before turning around and using her eyes to reach the actual exit.

Marie glanced to her side to see Velvet giving her a very knowing smile. "Shut up," she sighed as they returned to their work.

XXXX

Whatever meaning the poem held, it seemed lost on Yang. "Mountains kiss... waves clasp... flower... sorry, Rubes, I don't get it."

Ruby sighed, sitting across her sister's desk. "A poem. Torn into thirds. Went to Weiss Schnee, Velvet Scarlatina, and Pyrrha Nikos- by Emerald Sustrai."

"Emerald's been in contact with them?" Yang asked, eyes narrowing in concern.

"...Yes."

"How can you be sure?"

Ruby closed her eyes. "See the mountains kiss high heaven, and the waves clasp one another. No sister-flower would be forgiven if it disdained its brother. As the sunlight clasps the earth, and the moonbeams kiss the sea, what is all this sweet work worth if thou kiss not me? Yang... I _wrote _that poem for Makoto.

"I want to think she's just taunting me... but the truth is, I just don't know anymore."

"We'll talk to them ASAP," Yang decided. "Maybe she's let something slip."

Right on cue, Fox appeared, holding another torn piece of paper. "Talked to Pyrrha Nikos- here's her part. Weiss Schnee is in Vytal, we can't talk to her til tomorrow. The Major is in the conference room- Ren's just about finished."

Ruby looked closely at the torn paper. "Fox... can you get me Adam Taurus's arrest report?"

"Alright," Fox nodded, turning and hurrying off.

"Adam? The hell's _he _got to do with this?" Yang asked in confusion.

And finally, Ruby smiled, beaming for her sister as she raised the two torn pages as one. "I'm putting the pieces together, Yang."

XXXX

Ren was working hard at the conference room's whiteboard, carefully sketching out every detail of the picture from Owl Cave.

"Deputy Ren?" Major Winchester asked quietly from his position at the table.

"Yes?"

"If I'm correct, the line you're currently drawing slopes downward, rather than continuing parallel."

Ren glanced from the image he was drawing to the picture he'd taken on his scroll. "You're right... but how did you know?"

Before he could answer, Ruby appeared. "Thanks for coming, Major. We need your help, but... it's tough to say how or why."

The Major tilted his head. "I'll hear you out."

Ruby took a deep breath. "We've found ourselves caught up in several seemingly separate investigations- the disappearance of Adam Taurus, a known felon; the _re_appearance of my old partner, Emerald Sustrai; and the discovery of this petroglyph from Owl Cave. _Seemingly _separate, but I believe that they're more like different instruments working together to play the same song- a song I can't fully hear yet, but I feel enough to proceed."

"And what exactly do you want from me?"

"I need to know everything about Emerald's work with the Red Gulch Project."

"Well, I'm afraid there's not much I can do to help you- my security clearance was revoked after my disappearance."

"So you can't get to the Red Gulch files?"

"No, I suppose I could... but before I commit to such a thing, there are moral considerations. Ms. Rose... will this information help you prevent future loss of life?"

Ruby met his gaze, eye-to-eye, and stated firmly, "Yes."

The Major gave a slight nod. "And... this drawing... it's a copy of the Owl Cave Glyph?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "It was covered by a wall of rock when we first got there- but you've seen it before?"

"I... dreamed it," the Major admitted. "In deep dreams, I saw it... somehow."

He gazed for a moment into the curling lines and intricate shapes, until abruptly, they seemed to take on a life of their own, forging and melding together into a tall, dark, feminine shape, draped in robes that absorbed the light, much like a black hole. Thoughts of Cinder crossed his mind, the evil woman who had orchestrated the murder of Jaune Arc- but from Ruby's testimony, she had been a fiery spirit- this new shape was dark, cold, and empty, the exact opposite.

The shape seemed to grow larger, taking over the entirety of his vision, until he was floating through space- in the distance, he heard wings- the wings of an owl soaring towards him, trailing fire in its wake.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was back in the conference room, where Ruby and Ren were looking at him in concern. "...Major?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, before opening them and focusing on Ruby. "I'll get you all the information I can."

The door opened, and Fox appeared. "Adam Taurus's arrest report," he announced, handing it over.

"Thanks, Fox!" Ruby smiled. She quickly opened the file on the desk, laying the torn paper next to it. "Now..." she mused. "Adam _did _suffer severe brain damage, and that will have changed his handwriting a bit, but on the whole..."

She produced a small magnifying glass and glanced between the file and torn pages. "Yes... the poem was sent by Emerald, but transcribed by Adam."

XXXX

Willow disembarked an elevator into her hotel's lobby, and immediately found herself waylaid by a tall man with blue hair and a bandage over his nose. "Mrs. Schnee- Mrs. Schnee!"

"Oh- Neptune, right? Neptune..."

"Vasilias," Neptune filled in for her. "I'm looking for your daughter- we're coming right up on the wine-tasting benefit, but I can't find her anywhere!"

"She's in Vytal City at the moment," Willow explained. "I'm sure the concierge can fill in for her."

"Oh- right," Neptune nodded. "Sure... thanks, Mrs. Schnee."

He turned to go find said concierge, but Willow called him back. "Neptune!"

"Yes?"

"How's your... your nose doing?"

"Oh, don't even worry about it," Neptune waved his hand dismissively. "A nose is a small price to pay for the greater good, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Willow agreed. "Nonetheless, the injury occurred while you were working for us, so we'll pay the medical expenses."

Neptune looked surprised- for a moment, it seemed as though he intended to question her, until he thought better of it. "That's... very kind. Thank you."

Willow nodded, and was just about on her way when Neptune cleared his throat. "And... worker's compensation?"

Willow narrowed her eyes, but opened them fully before turning to face him. This man really was pushing his luck, wasn't he? Nevertheless...

"I'm sure that can be accomplished."

Neptune bowed slightly. "Thank you... thank you very much, Mrs. Schnee."

And he was gone.

Willow took a deep breath. _Sometimes, _she thought to herself, _the urge to do bad is... nearly overpowering._

She reached for her pipe, only to be reminded she'd replaced her tobacco with carrots. Well... that would have to do for now.

XXXX

At long last, Adam's art project was complete- the vagabond Emerald had abducted was completely surrounded by papier-mache, but too drunk, high, or some unholy combination of the two to notice or care.

Emerald decided to celebrate by opening up a stolen bottle of whiskey and offering some to Adam. "See, I'm not all bad. Drink up, it's time to celebrate."

Rather than drink it himself, Adam offered his drink to the man.

"I wanna shelebrate," the man smiled groggily, "but I kin... kin't move muh armz..."

Indeed, Adam had to pour the liquor into his mouth- but with his worsened hand-eye coordination, he accidentally spilled a great deal on his recently completed project as well.

"I guess it's hard to say you had a good run," Emerald pondered. "A short life of total obscurity. Relax- it's finally time for you to step onto a greater stage. If only I could have that kind of limelight... I guess I just have to wait my turn, for once."

Her voice was going high over the drunkard's head. "S'this... s'this fur da Thanksgvn' P'rade, er... what?"

"It's April," Emerald pointed out. "But... something like that, yes."

"Glad te... teh help, n'all, but... how'm I gunna get out?"

"You're not," Emerald answered simply, grabbing a crossbow and pulling back the string. "Adam, fetch me an arrow." She snapped her fingers.

What little color there was in Adam's face drained from it as he realized what Emerald was about to do. The drunk, however, didn't seem to understand. "Arrow?" he wondered. "Ain't that... that show on Dushttube? You pullin' a joche on meh?"

Emerald paid him no mind. "Adam! Arrow!"

For the first time in nearly a week, Adam spoke. "No."

Emerald wasn't amused.

She reached for the remote and pressed the button.

Adam screamed and convulsed, dropping the bottle to the ground, where it shattered.

"Hey, dunn... dun be meantuh da dweeb!" the drunk offered a half-hearted objection. "Dat's... schnot cool, man!"

Emerald pressed the button again.

"Fetch! Arrow! Now!"

Practically crawling, Adam picked up an arrow from a nearby chest, and handed it off to Emerald.

"Thank you," she declared exasperatedly. "See, you _can _follow simple instructions."

She placed the arrow in the crossbow.

Perhaps as a result of the past couple minutes, the drunk seemed a tad more lucid. "Whatcha... whatcha doin' with that arrow? What's the game, man?"

"Keep still," Emerald ordered as she raised the crossbow and took careful aim. "So many meaningless faces wandering the world, wondering what it all means, where they're going... going through a daily hell, one question burning at the back of their minds- 'Is this all there is? What is there after this?'

"Congratulations- you're about to find out."

She pulled the trigger.

XXXX

Michelle banged a gavel. "This meeting of the Ms. Vale Judging and Rules Committe is now in session!"

She and her fellow judges, Peter Port and Taiyang Xiao Long, sat behind a table placed upon the stage of the Crow Bar, a cup and large pitcher of water placed in front of each.

"This year is going to be _exciting!_" Port beamed beneath his moustache.

"Yup!" Michelle nodded happily. "So, first-"

"Very exciting indeed! This year will be very, very exciting!"

"...Thanks, Peter," Michelle sighed. "First order of business- Jacques Schnee has asked to address the committee."

"No objections here," Port shrugged.

"We're willing to hear you out, Jacquey-boy," Tai smirked.

"Thank you."

No matter how much change came over the rest of his company, Jacques still retained all the subtle charm of a used car salesman. "Now, gentlemen..." It did not pass any of them by that he was deliberately ignoring Michelle, "The opinion of the Schnee Corporation is simple. Times have changed a great deal, and pageants of these nature must naturally change with them. There are more than looks at play- such a pageant must necessarily celebrate the totality of its participants' qualities. What is outer beauty, after all, without beauty of mind, spirit, values, and ideas?"

The judges glanced at each other, and spoke without words- he wasn't necessarily _wrong, _but...

"What're you selling, boy?" Port asked.

"I'll get straight to the point," Jacques clapped his hands together. "What the pageant needs is a _theme- _and to that, I have a modest proposal. The topic of this year's pageant ought be how to save our forests! It's current, relevant, global, and if there is a topic closer to the heart of Vale itself, I'd love to hear it!"

Tai snorted. "And I'm sure your opposition to the Hienton Project has nothing to do with this proposal?"

"I am wounded, sir!" Jacques declared dramatically. "There are environmental issues at play here that dwarf any worldly desires held by myself, yourself, or anyone else!"

"We'll consider it," Michelle decided.

"We'll take it under advisement!" Port declared proudly.

Jacques shot them each a poorly-concealed look of disdain, but ultimately nodded. "Well, I suppose that's the most I can hope for. Thank you for your time."

The second he was out of earshot, Tai broke out laughing. "Anyone else feeling like buying some snake oil?"

"Ill intentioned though he may be," Port pointed out, "the idea _does _have its merits."

"He's got a point when he says it's a very... _Vale _theme," Michelle agreed reluctantly.

XXXX

On his way out, Jacques encountered Cardin on hi sway in- alongside Velvet and Sun Wukong. "Mr... Winchester," he greeted halfheartedly- he didn't care for the boy himself, but Willow insisted he be given special consideration...

He continued stalking on without even acknowledging the faunus he was with- but that wasn't why Sun was watching him so closely, even as he passed by Pyrrha making her own way into the bar, where she awkwardly sat across the room from him.

Tai took the gavel and banged it himself. "Alright, let's start signing up! Will the first candidate please approach the committee?"

"Kashiwagi!" Port called bombastically. "Kashiwagi, come on up, honey!"

Kashiwagi did, and showed no trepidation about giving Port a kiss right over the judge's table.

Cardin snorted. "Funny, does anyone else suddenly smell some fish?"

Velvet was cowering in her seat. "I... I can't do this, Cardin! I hate standing in front of people- I had to deliver a book report in third grade, and nearly passed out in front of the class!"

"Tell ya what, I'll write your speech, and you can just read it right off the page," Cardin suggested. "Just pretend you're alone in a room!"

Funny enough, that suggestion didn't do much to sooth Velvet's nerves.

"It's gonna be fine, Vel," Sun piped up, giving her a reassuring smile. "You're the town darling, nobody's gonna make fun a' you."

Behind them, Sky and Neon appeared, Sky looking very sleepy and Neon looking bright and peppy as ever as they took their own seats.

Neon, mistress of being unable to read rooms, lit up and charged over to Pyrrha, who looked increasingly as though she were wishing the floor would simply swallow her whole. "Pyrrha! Pyrrha! You're entering, too?!"

"I'm... er... I'm leaving soon, and I thought it would be fun to enter one last contest before I took my leave..."

Cardin, meanwhile, faced Sky, dragging him into a dark room full of pinball machines. "Hey, long time, no see. I'd ask where you've been, but I'm worried you'd tell me more than I really wanna know."

"You think so, huh?" Sky asked wearily.

Cardin crossed his arms. "The hell's she been doing to ya, Sky?"

"It's... not what you think."

"You don't say? What do you think I think?"

"You think I'm dating an older woman."

"Yeah, I think you took the word 'boning' a little too seriously," Cardin nodded. "You don't _literally _have to do it with fossils."

"I get why you'd think that," Sky nodded, "but... it's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" Cardin asked. "I need to know- I ain't kidding, I _really _need to know- why don't you clear it up for me?"

"I doubt you'd understand..."

"I will _strive _for understanding!"

Sky sighed. "She's got some mental problems, and I'm helping her cope until she gets better, okay?"

"Yeah, and how are you passing time until then, huh?"

Sky groaned, glancing around, then leaned over to whisper in Cardin's ear.

Sun looked up in surprise when he heard Cardin let out a yell of shock. "The hell's going on in there?"

XXXX

It was Yang's first day of sobriety since Blake's death- she had put it on the backburner the previous day for Ruby's sake, but she still wanted answers- and to her great chagrin, there was only one person in Vale who could likely provide them.

"Raven," she whispered to the woman across the table from her, drinking tea provided by her father, "I... I need to know about Blake. If there's anything you can tell me about her... anything at all..."

"Such as?" Raven asked coldly.

"Why did she do what she did? What was it she _wanted_ that made her..."

Raven sighed, and decided to save Yang from these questions. "Honestly, I've asked myself the same thing. My conclusion is... early in her life, she learned how to survive by taking the form that others desired- becoming what they wanted to see. I think that, whatever remained of the _real _Blake Belladonna, nobody got to see it."

"You think... you think that it was _all _a lie?"

"Hell if I know," Raven grunted dismissively. "Maybe she layered herself so deeply in deception that she grew to believe some of her own shit. Such is the life of one who's beliefs are constantly shifting, moment to moment. I suppose, in a way, she got the last laugh, because despite everything she tried to do to me... I can't bring myself to hate her. There's a certain level of... grudging respect I have for her."

Yang hung her head. "She seemed so... so beautiful."

Raven examined her closely. "Well... I may have a clue."

She rose to her feet, crossed the lounge to her desk, and produced the box. "What's that?" Yang wondered.

"A parting gift from Sienna Khan- potentially containing a clue to Blake's true nature."

"What's in it?"

"I don't know- I haven't been able to open the damn thing."

Yang took the box and looked it over. "There's no lid, no... nothing."

"Thank you, Yang, I hadn't noticed," Raven crossed her arms.

The door to the inn opened and Tai entered, grinning widely. "Well, well, well, we have got some _beauties _entering the contest this year! Hello, Yang- I'm surprised _you _didn't join- most of the rest of the town has!"

His eyes fell on the box. "Oh- of course! You got any idea on how to open that thing, Yang?"

"Can't say I have-"

"AH!"

Yang had attempted to hand the box to her father, only to drop it to the floor.

"BUTTERFINGERS!" Raven screamed.

Tai rolled his eyes as he picked it up- and nearly dropped it again in surprise. "It's open!"

He showed it to them- sure enough, the box had opened like a drawer- and within that drawer was... another box.

Raven instantly snatched the new box for herself, holding it up so she and Yang could see it. The lid was adorned with what seemed like several buttons showing off the phases of the moon, waxing from new to full, then waning back to new. Alongside each button was a sign of the Mistralian zodiac.

"Raven, I think Sienna might just be trolling you from beyond the grave," Yang speculated.

XXXX

Ruby and Marie met up as they promised, and ended up renting a boat to take out onto the lake. It was crystal clear as Ruby rowed out- Marie claimed that her left arm had gone numb, and judging from the way said arm had been listlessly dangling into the water the whole ride, it seemed she was telling the truth.

"I used to swim here every summer," Marie recalled. "Two or three times a week."

"I think I was up here a couple times when_ I _was younger," Ruby nodded with a smile. "I remember how I first got into swimming- I was scared to go in the water, I thought there might be a lake monster in there. It was Yang that got me into it- she called me to the edge of a dock, said she saw a pretty fish in the water, and I could see it if I leaned over, and over, just a little further..."

"Splash?" Marie smirked.

"Splash," Ruby giggled. "All worked out for the best, though... I was a champion swimmer for a couple of my junior high years, before... before." Her face fell slightly.

Marie sensed her discomfort, and decided to change the subject. "I always felt closer to nature than to people," she confided. "I... never had many friends. Coco was always the popular one. I mostly just lived in my head."

"There are worse neighborhoods," Ruby suggested.

"No, but there _are _some strange neighbors," Marie fired back.

"Any boyfriends... or girlfriends?"

"No. Never. Just a quick fling in high school."

"Something to do with you going off to a private school?"

Marie gazed at a duck floating by. "I'd... rather not talk about it."

Ruby offered a reassuring smile. "I'm happy to talk about whatever you want."

Marie heaved her arm into the boat, massaging it with her good one. "I... want to come back into the world. I'm sick of being scared."

"I kinda understand," Ruby nodded.

"Hiding from fear doesn't make it go away-"

"- it just makes it stronger."

The two glanced at each other in surprise, then laughed.

"I finally realized," Marie eventually continued, "I couldn't keep running. I had to face it- face myself. To do that, I had to come back here, to Vale- where everything went so wrong."

Ruby found herself reaching out and lifting Marie's hands in her own- her left arm _did _feel heavier. She pulled the glove down just enough to see her wrist- and the scar it bore. "I... know how hopeless things can seem," she reflected. "I've seen the dark tunnel... been pulled into its embrace."

"It happened before I went away," Marie finally spoke. "Because... because of him."

Ruby looked out at the water. "I was coming home from a swim meet... I'd done so well that my Mom offered me a treat. We pulled into a convenience store to get a slurpy- right as a burglar pulled out a gun. She tried to cooperate with him, but didn't move fast enough- he shot her down right then.

"I was devastated- I just wanted to disappear. My Uncle Qrow took me in, took me to Vytal City, where I could go through special training to become a huntress. I didn't... I didn't want to see anything like that ever happen again. But... I left my sister and Dad behind too. That wasn't fair to them... but here I am. I finally came back to put things right. Maybe I can help you do the same."

Ruby finally raised her eyes to smile at Marie. UNCOnSciOUSLY, thEY BoTh leAned ForwaRD UNtil ThEIR Lips MET.

Marie was the first to pull back. "I don't know you very well."

"No," Ruby agreed.

"I'm... trying to learn to trust my instincts."

"And... what are they saying now?"

Marie smiled again. "To trust you."

THEy LEanED FoRWard And prESsed tHeir LIPS tOgetHer agAiN.

Neither of them noticed the fisherwoman watching from a distance, using binoculars to peer from behind a tree. The fisherwoman with dark skin and red eyes, staking out the gazebo.

XXXX

Once again, the Austin Hotel's Gold Room had been made up for the purposes of a Stop Hienton fundraising event- in this instance, a wine tasting, hosted primarily by Neptune Vasilias.

He announced the beginning of the event by clinking a spoon against a glass. "Good evening, everyone, and welcome to our oenophiliac soiree!"

As he continued his babbling introduction, Nora leaned towards Ren. "Own-a-what-now?"

"Wine-lover," Ren rolled his eyes.

"Then why doesn't he just say that?"

"Wouldn't appeal to the target demographic, I suppose..."

"And now! The tasting! If you'd like to pour, Kashiwagi..."

Kashiwagi got the first bottle and went around, pouring a small amount into each glass.

"We're starting with red wine this evening," Neptune declared. "I know some of you think there's no wine _but _red, but-"

"But there's also white and sparkling wines!" Nora whooped, grinning and preening at her superior knowledge.

"...Thank you for your contribution, Nora," Neptune closed his eyes.

Nora shrunk in her seat, wondering if she'd messed up- Ren gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

With all the glasses full, Neptune began another preamble, only to start when he saw Nora already taking a drink. "No, no, not yet, Nora! Spit it out, spit it out!"

Nora gulped- and accidentally swallowed in the process. "Sorry!" she said sheepishly.

"It's... that's okay," Neptune muttered. "It's alright... we're here to learn. Anyways, we first examine the scent of the wine- lift it to your nose, swirl it around a little, and breathe deeply."

Ren seemed heartily disinterested as he took a whiff- Nora nearly spilled her glass all over herself.

"Very good," Neptune smiled. "And now for our first taste- a big, boisterous gulp! We roll it around our entire palate!"

Nora was careful not to accidentally swallow this time, but couldn't help giggling when she saw Ren swallowing, shooting a sly glance in her direction. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear- her mouth opened into a large O shape, and she nodded hurriedly.

"And now, we spit!"

Nora spat, but Ren just leaned back in his chair.

XXXX

"He came slowly out of the shadows, leaving the dead girl behind. I said, 'Take one more step, and you'll be full of lead!'"

Maria was getting very into her storytelling, as was Velvet- she was truly enraptured by the head of the Hunter's Guild's narrative. "What happened next?"

"It was a short funeral," Maria chuckled as she leaned back into her booth.

Velvet broke into a grin just as the bell rang, signaling Ruby's entrance into Coco's Diner. "AH, RUBES, GLAD I CAUGHT UP WITH YA! GOT A RENTAL FIRED UP OUTSIDE, JUST ABOUT READY TO HIT THE ROAD!"

"GLAD TO CATCH YOU BEFORE YOU LEFT!" Ruby agreed as Marie stepped in behind her. "DON'T BE A STRANGER!"

"I SURE WON'T! IF YOU EVER NEED HELP AGAIN, REMEMBER, I'M ONLY A SCROLL CALL AWAY!"

Ruby glanced between her boss and HER nEW girlFrieND. "YOU'VE MET MARIE, RIGHT?"

"I CERTAINLY HAVE! THE TOWN OF VALE SEEMS FILLED WITH BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!" Maria grinned. "Though... there's only one I can hear."

Velvet giggled.

"CARE TO JOIN US FOR PIE?"

Ruby glanced at Marie, who nodded briefly. "LOVE TO!"

Maria stood and circled the table to sit beside Velvet, giving her old seat to Ruby and Marie. Coco arrived not long after with a large platter of pie in her arms. "Three each," she smiled.

"Mind sharing, Velvet?" Maria asked.

"No, not at all."

Maria smiled. "RUBES, THEY SAY THAT LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND- THAT PEOPLE WHO NEED PEOPLE ARE THE LUCKIEST IN THE WORLD! NOW, IF ONLY IT WAS A CURE FOR HEARING LOSS!"

She glanced at Velvet again. "You must be a goddess sent from Heaven above, Velvet."

"I don't know about that," Velvet squirmed, somewhat uncomfortably. "That's my first time being compared to a goddess..."

"You don't know your own value," Maria insisted. "SHE'S A RARE AND PRECIOUS INDIVIDUAL, WOULDN'T YOU SAY, RUBES?"

"I know what you mean, Maria," Ruby nodded in agreement.

Maria grinned as she focused on Velvet once more. "Turn and face me a moment, before I lose my nerve. I'm about to leave Vale, and I have no idea when I'll be back. Now, I want you to know that meeting you has been a privilege. I can now view you as another of my children, and if I don't give this new child of mine a kiss before I go, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Velvet blushed, but nodded, allowing Maria to move closer-

"HEY!"

Cardin had arrived, and was looking affronted at what he was seeing. "The hell's going on here?!"

Maria didn't mince words. "YOU ARE WITNESSING A FRONT, THREE-QUARTER VIEW OF TWO ADULTS SHARING A TENDER MOMENT!" She smiled at Velvet. "The young man acts like he's never seen a kiss before."

Ruby realized what was happening. "Er, Maria..."

"TAKE NOTES, SONNY, YOU MIGHT LEARN SOMETHING!"

She turned and was on the point of placing her kiss on Velvet's forehead when Velvet suddenly angled her face upwards so Maria's lips met her own. Maria's eyes widened in surprise, but not displeasure- both emotions clear on Cardin's face.

XXXX

"Alright, class," Neptune continued, "what did _that _sip reveal to us? What flavors are we enjoying now?"

"Kinda... woody?" Nora speculated.

"No, not really," Neptune shook his head. "Anyone else?"

"Banana?" Kashiwagi speculated, smacking her lips obnoxiously.

"Yes, there _is _a hint of banana," Neptune smiled wide for her. "Courtesy of metachloric acids. Very good."

Nora pouted visibly.

"Anything else?"

"Chocolate," Ren volunteered, still remarkably disinterested.

"Correct, Ren," Neptune struggled not to groan.

Nora's eyes brightened. "Why not skip the wine and just have a banana split?"

Some laughter went around the room, but Neptune staid his course. "Let's take another sip. Let's actually swallow this time, see what we can pick up."

He took his drink, and began to walk around. "What can we taste?"

"I never knew wine could have so many different qualities," Kashiwagi said dreamily.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Neptune grinned at her. "It's like... like a symphony. Any thoughts, Nora?"

Considering how unamused Nora seemed by this point, maybe it shouldn't have been so surprising when she took the liberty of spitting her wine onto him in a bright fountain, causing both his and Ren's eyes to widen, before repeating what Ren had earlier said to her nearly verbatim.

"I'm pregnant. I'm not supposed to be drinking."

Whether he wasn't as surprised or just hid it better, Ren was very casual as he provided a handkerchief for Neptune to wipe himself off.

XXXX

With the wine tasting going on in the Gold Room, the Austin Hotel's main lounge was practically empty, allowing Ruby to take a good seat next to the fireplace, currently complete with roaring fire. It was to some mild surprise when the other seat was momentarily filled by a tall woman with long, red hair.

For a long moment, they didn't acknowledge each other, electing instead to peer into the flickering flame. It was the other woman who eventually broke the silence. "Love... is hell."

Ruby couldn't help laughing. "According to North Menagerie, love is a ladder to Heaven."

"They also like to take walks on hot coals for recreation."

"For self-discipline," Ruby corrected.

"Self-discipline and love," the woman reflected. "I'm not sure how to feel about that match-up."

"Earthly love," Ruby smiled, glancing back to the fire.

"What other kind is there?"

"None- not when you're in it."

The woman sighed heavily. "It hits you like a truck, and there's no relief."

"Makes you feel alive," Ruby beamed.

"Makes you feel more of _everything._ Including pain."

"_Especially _pain," Ruby conceded.

The woman nodded. "I can't stop thinking about her. She's got me branded- I'll never see anyone else the way I see her."

"Does she feel the same way?" Ruby wondered.

"I like to think so, but for now... all I can do is hope. What about you?"

"Someone's prying my heart open with a crowbar," Ruby nodded. "I mean, there are _worse _feelings. I think my heart's been locked away long enough."

The woman smiled. "Well, here's to you."

She raised her glass, and Ruby obliged, clinking their glasses together. "Ruby Rose," she finally introduced herself.

"Mitsuru Kirijo."

A second later, Mitsuru's scroll beeped with a message. She looked at it right away. "...Dammit."

She stood and flagged down a passing belboy. "Can you tell the front desk I'm checking out?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you," Mitsuru forced a smile, pressing a crisp twenty lien into his hand. "Good meeting you, Ruby Rose," she muttered as she headed into the hallway.

Ruby turned back to the fire, taking comfort in its warmth.

XXXX

"Mind sliding some peas my way?" Sage requested- it was dinner time at the Wukong household, and Sun had been oddly quiet, encouraging Sage to try and coax something from him. Unfortunately, it didn't work- Sun did as he was asked in absolute silence.

It took another full minute for him to speak. "You mind if I ask you something, Dad?"

"Of course- fire away."

"How do you know Willow Schnee?"

Michelle's eyes widened, and she quickly intervened. "Fei, I told Sun about how you're working with the Stop Hienton campaign."

"Hienton?" Fei asked, seemingly confused.

"I saw her when she visited," Sun admitted. "And you had me drive you to her yesterday."

Fei caught on, and immediately fell into his wife's routine. "Yes, she wanted me to help her with a project of hers- I didn't know the name at the time, but I guess I do now. She wanted advice on which charities to get involved."

"Then the charities sent you some roses as thanks?" Sun asked skeptically. "A very... romantic gesture."

Sage cleared his throat. "Some potatoes, Sun, if that's alright..."

Sun broke eye contact with his father to fulfill Sun's request. Fei leapt on the chance for a change in topic. "School going okay, Sun?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's going good," Sun nodded. "Everyone's getting hyped up for the Ms. Vale pageant. I'm helping Pyrrha enter."

"You don't say?" Michelle smiled. "I remember that now- I welcomed her in. Caught me off guard- she never seemed interested in things like that before."

"We're talking about moving to study overseas," Sun confided. "Of course, the scholarship would help with that. I'm sure I can find another way to join her."

Fei and Michelle's eyes widened, as Sage stared insistently at his soup.

XXXX

There seemed to be a shape in the moon that night- dark, cold, empty, watching closely over the town of Vale.

An owl cried as Yang drove her sister to the scene of a recently-reported crime- Fox had already beaten them there and cordoned off the area with police tape.

"We thought it might be a bomb," Fox confided as he led the sisters to the gazebo overlooking the Haven River, currently occupied by a large wooden crate. "We don't exactly have a bomb squad, but Nora has a metal detector, so we tried that, and... nothing. If there's a bomb, it's not metallic, and it's not making any noise."

The crate was held together with rope, with a very obvious handle protruding from the side that would likely cause it to fall open. A more obvious trap, Ruby could hardly imagine.

"Yang... I used to know exactly how Emerald's mind worked. Her logic was twisted, but it was still logic. But... I can't find any logic at all in what she's been doing lately. I'm afraid... afraid that she's abandoned logic altogether. Nora, get everyone behind the police line. Yang... stand back."

Yang watched as Ruby ascended the steps into the gazebo, grabbed another roll of police tape, and began to unroll it. She tied some around the loop of the handle and continued to unwind it as she moved back behind the cruiser they'd arrived in.

"I have no idea what's in this thing... but there's only one way to find out."

She pulled.

The box fell apart, revealing a large, papier-mache chess piece- a black pawn. A portion of the head was cut out, making room for the face of a dead man, blood leaking from his mouth.

Around the neck was a sign- _Next time, it will be someone you know._

_XXXX_

Please RLASDKHfm ,pdrfskligvf,c;gsxdf;'oixdchg[rasoihytg;lxckhvj;'lzjhcbo;a'shjidffoxdhigj[a]orhegd333

tHIS iS THE waTER, and tHIS is thE WEll.

drINK deEp ANd dEsCENd.

thE HORse is The wHITE of THe EYes,

daRkNess WiTHIn.


	33. The Owls Bare Their Teeth

Gamerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr22 weareregainingcontrolholdonalittlelonger

in. I have been made very aware of the issues occurring with these chapters, primarily in the opening and closing notes, but I've noticed several instances in the chapters themselves where things are written that were not written by me. I don't pretend to know for certain exactly what is causing this, but perhaps I should heed some of Goodwitch's advice:

"There are clues everywhere- all around us. But the puzzle-maker is clever. While the clues surround us, they are mistaken for... something else. This... something else, the _wrong _interpretation of the clues, becomes our world.

"Our world is a magical smokescreen. How does one interpret the happy song of the morning robin, the robust flavor of the wild strawberry?"

Chapter XXXII

The Owls Bare their Teeth

It took six men working in tandem to get the corpse-filled chess piece from the gazebo to the van that came to transport it to the morgue. In the meantime, Nora arrived with a friend of the dead man- Norvile Rogers, who looked heartbroken as he watched his comrade get taken away.

"I don't believe it, man... Shay..."

"Shay who?" Yang asked gently.

"Shay... Mann," Norville finished. "We were... we were on a road trip around Remnant. He wanted to see Baldpate, but a tire broke on one of the roads..."

"Then you met a woman?" Ruby guessed.

"Yeah... dark skin, green hair, red eyes. She came out of the woods... she was wearing these really weird clothes. She talked to us, said she was hosting a party back home, said she had some... some beer and stuff, and we could come if we wanted...

"She was really weird, I didn't wanna go, but Shay just called me a pansy and went with her anyways. That was... that was the last time..."

He was starting to break. Nora, standing behind him, seemed on the verge of tears herself.

"Does he have any family?" Yang probed. "Anyone who needs to know-"

"His parents hate him," Norville scoffed sadly. "You tell them, they'll just say he's going to Hell, like he deserves... it was always him and me against the world. This was our trip around Remnant- after this, we were gonna settle down somewhere- we were thinking... we were thinkin' about heading to Vacuo..."

He and Nora both broke down into tears. Ruby moved to comfort Norville, Yang to Nora. They guided the two of them to a nearby car before stepping off to the side. There wasn't the barest trace of a smile on Ruby's face anymore. "Well, you were right, Sis... she didn't just break her own rules, she flipped the board."

"Yeah... sometimes being right ain't much fun at all," Yang grimaced.

XXXX

Morning came, finding Ren manning communications at the police station until Yang, Ren, and Nora arrived.

"Morning."

"Morning, Ren!"

"Good morning, all," Ren nodded politely. "Fox is in your office, Yang- taking care of the witness."

"I'll see what I can do," Yang decided. Ruby followed closely behind, leaving Ren and Nora alone.

Nora eyed him up nervously. "Renny?"

"Yes, Nora?"

"Do you... do you know anything about saving the planet?"

"...I... well, I know that just about everyone's going green these days. Why do you bring this up now?"

"I've... well, I've decided to enter the Ms. Vale pageant. I can't keep doing this, Ren, I'm deciding tomorrow who the father is- you or Neptune."

"Better sooner than later, I suppose," Ren supported. "But I'm afraid I don't quite understand what that has to do with the pageant."

"My kid and I need money as much as a father," Nora explained, placing a hand over her stomach, which had just barely begun to expand. "So, I'm joining, and I'm gonna have to make a speech about saving the planet. I mean, I'm all for that, but how?"

"Well," Ren pondered slowly, "they say charity begins at home. I know for a fact that I'd like to see fewer beer cans being thrown into Silver Lake."

Nora's eyes brightened. "Oh, that's a good start!"

"And we need to properly dispose of styrofoam," Ren kept going. "That stuff is eternal- a single styrofoam cup can outlive a human."

"Really?" Nora gasped, her pen beginning to fly.

XXXX

Mitsuru swiftly made her way through the Austin Hotel, heading straight up to the concierge. "Has Ms. Schnee returned yet?"

"No, ma'am."

"No messages?"

"No, ma'am."

She took a long, disappointed breath. "Can you... send someone up for my bags, please?"

"Certainly."

Mitsuru turned and headed further up into the hotel.

XXXX

Willow was in her office, receiving a routine physical check-up from Michelle Wukong.

"Alright, looking good," Michelle commented as she finally removed her stethoscope.

"Glad to hear it," Willow smiled. "The insurance companies have been riding my back harder than any monkey ever has. No offense."

"I'm worried about more than what some clown might consider a slur," Michelle commented. "I'm concerned about what's in your heart."

Willow closed her eyes and breathed deep. "I understand that I haven't given you much reason to trust me, Michelle... but I _swear _that my interest now is doing the right thing for everybody."

"You can start by keeping away from Fei," Michelle ordered.

"I can't," Willow shook her head. "Not as long as it's maintaining a lie."

"This is more complicated than a simple matter of truth and lies," Michelle objected. "Look... you say you want to be better, I believe you. I'm a strong believer in second chances, and as long as you keep doing the right thing, I'll back you up... but this thing between you and him, it's- it's a _time bomb. _And there is _nothing _good about ruining lives."

"My transition is proving a confusing and difficult one," Willow admitted. "But I fully intend to continue down this road no matter what."

Michelle seemed ready to retort, but there was a knock on the door, quickly followed by the entrance of Mitsuru Kirijo.

"Ah, Mitsuru!" Willow jumped on the distraction. "I think you've met Michelle Wukong, right?"

"Not directly, though I've met your son. He was very kind to me."

"That... sounds like him, alright," Michelle nodded. "Well... I should be getting back to my office."

Willow pulled on a jacket as Michelle made her exit. "Always good to see you, Mitsuru. What brings you up here?"

"Weiss- I can't find her anywhere."

"She should be back any minute," Willow assured her.

"And I need to be _gone _in a minute," Mitsuru countered. "They're fueling my jet as we speak."

"If you must hurry out like this, why not just call her when you arrive?" Willow suggested.

"Willow," Mitsuru sighed heavily. "Willow... I don't know when I'll be back. A dear friend of mine has passed away."

Willow hesitated, her eyes widening.

XXXX

Sun coughed as he climbed into his family's attic- the dust in the air made it clear how long it had been since anybody was up here. Normally, he wouldn't have considered coming up here either, but at this point, it seemed like the only way to get the answers he sought.

He spent the better part of the morning poring over countless boxes, books, and trinkets before finally locating his birth certificate.

_Child (Male)- Sun Wukong. _

_Father- Fei Wukong._

His heart sank when he looked to the line for the mother.

It had been whited out.

The certificate was on top of a photo album. The first picture was heartening, portraying his parents going to a Halloween party dressed as Mary Poppins and Bert van Dyke.

The next photo showed the two of them at another party- but not alone. This time, another woman was with them- a very familiar woman, with icy blue eyes and ivory hair.

Subconsciously, he heard his scroll ringing, but he didn't answer- he was practically in a trance as he turned the page again.

A fourth-of-July party. Michelle Wukong was nowhere to be seen, but his father _was _there- furiously kissing Willow Schnee beneath a shower of sparks.

At long last, he answered the scroll, his voice empty. "Hello?"

"Hello again, Sun." It was Pyrrha. "I... I know we agreed not to speak for a while, but... I've been summoned to the police station, and I was wondering if... if you might come with me?"

He fought to school his face into a smile. "Of... of course. I'll be right there."

He closed the album and shoved it back into the box. Perhaps some things _were _better off forgotten...

XXXX

Fox reclined in the lobby of the Austin Hotel, waiting- he didn't have to wait for long. He could hear the voice of Weiss Schnee at the counter- "Thank you. I'll examine these immediately."

He immediately rose to his feet. "Weiss, Ruby needs to see you at the police station."

"I'd love to, but I'm quite busy at the moment," Weiss explained apologetically. "I'll try to make time this afternoon-"

"Now," Fox interrupted. "This is urgent."

He wasn't unkind, but the severity in his voice got through to her. "...Very well." She left her luggage at the desk to be taken up to her room and followed Fox back out the door.

XXXX

"What about Stop Hienton?" Willow fretted. "How am I supposed to get hold of you?"

"Willow... a good man is dead," Mitsuru said sternly. "A dear friend of mine has passed, leaving me to take over his affairs."

A thought occurred to Willow. "...You aren't coming back, are you?"

Mitsuru remained silent, gazing out of the window.

"Dammit," Willow cursed under her breath.

"You don't need me for this," Mitsuru assured her.

"Can I?" Willow worried. "I'm struggling to be good, Mitsuru, but... I'm afraid I'm weak."

"Willow Schnee, weak?" Mitsuru laughed humorlessly.

"Striving for goodness... to tell the most difficult truths first..."

"You've been doing very well," Mitsuru pressed. "Just keep doing the best you can. At the end of the day... what else _can _you do?"

Willow looked down at her hands, currently holding a stick of celery. "...I'm sorry Weiss wasn't here."

"Can you give her something for me?" Mitsuru requested, reaching into her handbag and producing an envelope. "Tell her I... no, nevermind. Just give it to her, please."

Willow nodded as she accepted the package. "Good luck in all your future endeavors," she wished as Mitsuru rose to her feet and took her leave.

XXXX

"Take this picture to the library, see if any of the symbols have anything to do with harvest schedules, ancient calendars, anything like that," Major Winchester ordered.

The young man at his side, tall with straight brown hair, nodded as he snapped a picture of the white board in the conference room before heading out. Just as the boy left, Ruby and Yang entered.

"Hey, Major, how's it going?" Yang greeted.

"You look like you could use some coffee," Ruby submitted her opinion.

"I spent the night obtaining and investigating any and all Red Gulch Project files pertaining to Emerald Sustrai," the Major explained. "I have yet to get any sleep."

"What did you find?"

"Emerald was a vital part of the project," the Major reported. "She acted as if she had some prior knowledge or experience with the things the project was investigating. She submitted a claim that it wasn't the skies we should be examining, but forests- in particular, the forests surrounding Vale. She became... destructively obsessed with that idea. She became violently secretive over her assignments. Eventually, she was removed from the project altogether, a great deal of her work confiscated- including this."

He held up a small flash drive, and plugged it into a laptop he'd been keeping on his desk. A video file opened, labeled .

"Qrow- Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, her eyes widening.

"I said she seemed to be acting on prior knowledge or information- and this is the proof," the Major nodded.

The video began to play- a man was bustling around a room- the camera was remarkably out of focus, rendering any details vague and undetectable. The voice, however, was clearly that of Ruby and Yang's uncle.

"_These people, they're the ones we've been after this whole time. Some people call them gods, or demons, or sorcerers, but it doesn't matter what you call 'em, they're the exact same. They're Grimm- the People of Grimm. I've identified four so far, but there might be more out there, there's no real way of knowing. They work towards evil for evil's sake. Spirits of darkness that spread darkness for no other motive. _

"_They're the closest thing in this world to pure evil, and that purity gives them access to a place- a _secret _place where their evil grows without bounds. It's... it's an abstract place, but it's real, it exists in reality, if you found it, you'd be able to go inside."_

"_Could it be used?" _asked a voice from offscreen.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" _Qrow objected. _"Haven't you been listening to a damn word I've said? This isn't some foreign country to invade and take its resources- this is a place of pure evil energy, _you _couldn't handle it, _nobody _could! I've found plenty of references to it all around Remnant, plenty of different names, but around here, they call it the Black Lodge."_

"_I... see."_

"_I get it- you don't believe me, do you? You think old Qrow's lost his mind, don't you? Alright, then, go and find it for yourself. Kick down the door and demand that the People of Grimm hand over their power and secrets- don't come crying to me when they rip your soul out the back of your damn head."_

The video came to an end, leaving Ruby and Yang glancing at each other in horror and befuddlement. The Major closed his eyes- their reaction was much as he'd imagined.

"That's... all you found?"

"I'm sure there was more at some point," the Major shook his head, "but... it seems Emerald went out of her way to destroy as much as possible when she realized the rest of the project was coming down on her. That was the only surviving evidence I could find."

Yang looked concerned as Ruby collapsed in a chair across the table from her. "Yang... I thought Emerald was here for revenge. For me. To slide into the lives of everyone I care about and ruin it all, bit by bit. I fell into her trap- _I'm _not what she's here for, I'm just her excuse. Everything she's done- all the games, the shows of power, the _murder... _all a sideshow, a distraction from what she _really _wants- the Black Lodge."

"So what do we do with that?" Yang nudged.

Ruby closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them- once more, they were focused, clear. "We need to figure out what the Black Lodge has to do with the glyph."

"So... you believe the Black Lodge exists?" Yang asked. "You think that the glyph has something to do with it?"

"It doesn't matter what _I _believe," Ruby shook her head. "All that matters is that _Emerald _believes those things."

The brown-haired boy the Major had been working with earlier returned, a bundle of files under his arm. "The files you asked for, sir."

"Thanks, Tatsuya," the Major nodded. "Leave them here- we'll go through them top to bottom. I have a new assignment for you- go to the library, online, go anywhere you can- dig up all the information you can about the People of Grimm."

"Right," the boy nodded, dropping the files on the table and hurrying out.

"Leave the files to Rubes and me," Yang spoke up, shaking her head. "_You, _sir, have earned a nap."

"I think I'll take a walk in the park first," the Major decided. "Some fresh air to clear my head."

"Do what ya gotta," Yang nodded. "Just be careful."

The Major left, and Yang turned to Ruby. "You gonna be okay, Rubes?"

"Of course," Ruby nodded, smiling and flashing a thumbs-up. "I'm finally back on Uncle Qrow's trail- how couldn't I be? Let's get into these files."

XXXX

Emerald removed the ear bud with which she was listening in on the conversation, a smirk on her face. "So close, yet so far," she snorted. "I almost feel sorry for them- I'm on the Lodge's doorstep, and they're still putting on their shoes."

She crossed her shack to the laptop set up nearby. "You're close, Red. _So _close, but I already have all the information I need. So much for the Red Gulch Project- all those little men in their stuffed suits, tied up in so much red tape they can't take one step forward without being pulled two steps back..."

She drummed her fingers. "Then again... the Major disappeared... maybe he has some more information? Well, I guess there's no harm in asking. Hold down the shack, Adam, I'm going out to stretch my legs."

Emerald made sure Adam was bound to the wall before taking her leave, as usual, not noticing that he had grabbed the remote to his shock collar and slipped it beneath his clothes.

XXXX

Goodwitch smiled as she helped herself to some of Coco's pie- a smile that faded when she heard a ringing in her ears, and the hand holding her fork began to shake violently. She dropped the fork, and grabbed the hand with her other, finally stopping both it and the ringing. She glanced around, unable to locate the source of her sudden dread before she returned to her pie.

Behind her, Velvet and Cardin were in a booth together, Velvet reading off the speech he'd written for her. "'And that's the only way we're ever going to save the trees. It's time to stand up and... er... _kick ass _for our environment.' Er... beautiful, Cardin. Perfection."

"Honestly, I'm having second thoughts about the 'kick ass' part," Cardin confided. "It sounded good in my head, but hearing you say it aloud now... how about just 'fight?' 'Time to stand up and fight for our environment?'"

Velvet practically collapsed in relief. "Yes, that sounds much better."

Cardin took a deep breath- it was time to say what he'd really come to say. "Vel... I've been thinking..."

"I know, Cardin, I know," Velvet rolled her eyes. "We really need to work on the speech, it's the most critical part of the-"

"Screw the contest," Cardin shook his head. "I've been thinking about _us._"

Velvet hesitated, daring to hope. "You have?"

"I look back on how I've been acting the past coupla weeks, and... I ain't been treating you right," Cardin admitted shamefacedly. "A bunch of stupid get-rich-quick schemes, getting busy with the Schnees, and suddenly I'm walking around like I'm more important than everyone else- almost like... like before."

"Well, it was pretty crummy, but I wouldn't compare it to before," Velvet shook her head.

"But crummy still ain't what you deserve," Cardin shook his head. "I... I'd understand if you just don't wanna see me anymore..."

"Cardin," Velvet interrupted, "I've missed you. The real you, and the things we used to do together."

Cardin slowly began to smile. "I dunno... I saw you kissing that woman yesterday, and... something clicked for me. My brain broke, and when I put it back together, I could see what _really _mattered- what was _really _important to me. I... I _love _you, Velvet. And _that's _what I should be spending my time on. If... if it's okay with you, of course."

Velvet smiled- she'd seen enough to know a true apology from a false one by now, and this was as genuine as they came. She leaned as far over the table as she could. "What do _you _think?"

Cardin tentatively pressed their lips together- she could feel his curl up into a smile. "I think I'm the luckiest dumbass on Remnant," he whispered.

Velvet laughed, and pressed their lips together again.

The moment was interrupted by the ringing of her scroll. "Sorry... I think that's Ruby. If she's calling, it must be important."

"Do what you gotta do," Cardin nodded.

She rose to her feet, kissed him one last time, and stepped outside to take the call. Cardin watched her go with a smile... until a loud ringing filled his ears, and he felt his right hand begin to tremble uncontrollably.

XXXX

The Crow Bar was having quite a busy day- as the venue of the upcoming pageant, quite a bit of decoration and preparation was being done for the following day. It also happened to be where Port was meeting with Kashiwagi to discuss their tactics for the event.

"Splendid news, my dear, splendid news!" Port declared, bombastic as ever. "The other judges are going to be Coco Adele and Neptune Vasilias! I can't speak to Ms. Adele, but with Neptune as the third judge, your victory is in the bag!"

"Are you certain?" Kashiwagi asked skeptically. "I need to be _sure._"

"If you knew Mr. Vasilias, you'd realize just what I mean," Port assured her. "All we need to do is get you two together for a bit. You wearing a dress cut _just _right, and he'll be putty in your hands! Let him see you... smell you... get lost in those... eyes..."

Port was finding himself somewhat distracted. He leaned in to kiss her- she allowed a quick peck before pulling away.

"Why don't we just hurry up and wed?" Port asked.

"When I'm Ms. Vale, we will," Kashiwagi assured him. "No sooner, no later."

"You are... very strict, darling," Port lamented. "However... I see your point."

XXXX

Weiss, Pyrrha, and Velvet had all arrived at the police station. Ruby seemed to understand Sun's presence, but ordered him to wait outside the interrogation room while she spoke with the girls.

Sure enough, Weiss was able to provide the final fragment of the poem they'd received.

"So, you all got a piece," Ruby commented. "And an invitation to the Crow Bar... but nobody ever showed up?"

"Correct," Weiss agreed.

"Have any of you met a stranger recently? Someone... out of the ordinary, an inexplicable encounter?"

"Not me," Pyrrha shook her head, "but Sun has informed me that he met an odd woman who claimed to be a friend of his mother's- a friend whom Michelle claims to be dead."

"I got an oddly large tip for a coffee," Velvet shrugged. "That's all I can think of."

"A woman in the library," Weiss recalled. "She wanted me to read the poem to her."

Ruby nodded, and slid the papers towards Velvet. "Velvet, if you could take a close look at this poem, and tell me... do you see anything familiar in the handwriting?"

Velvet obeyed, and quickly, her mouth opened in shock. "It... it's Adam's!"

Ruby nodded as her suspicions were confirmed. "Okay, here's what we're going to do: I want all of you to check in with Yang twice a day- nine in the morning, and in the evening. Whenever its nine o'clock, you should be meeting with her. In the meantime, Weiss, I want you to keep your mother aware of where you are at _all times. _Pyrrha, your uncle; Velvet, Coco. Wherever you go, don't go alone. Be as careful as you possibly can- this woman is dangerous- to you, and to everyone else in this town."

XXXX

"I think you'd get along just fine with the People of Grimm, Adam," Emerald mused as she forced Adam to scrub down a table nearby. "Ancient worshipers of evil... what culture doesn't have something like that?"

Adam moved to a wall, where the list of Emerald's targets was pinned- Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and... Velvet. "Vel... Velvet..."

"Always nice to see _something _intelligent coming out of you," Emerald muttered. "Quite the unfaithful little bitch, isn't she?"

"Velvet..."

"She's got some pretty modern views on fidelity," Emerald remarked. "Hell if I'm gonna criticize her for _that. _No, if I kill her, it'll just be because she won the contest."

"Kill... Velvet?"

"Don't pretend you'd _mourn _her," Emerald sneered. "What love did she ever show you- or you her? If she wins the contest, she'll be my key to the Black Lodge- and that _will _kill her. Let me spell that out for you- Velvet wins Ms. Vale, Velvet dies."

"No... no!"

Adam turned, and revealed the remote he'd taken earlier.

Emerald lowered her lids halfway. "And what do you think you can do with that?"

Adam furiously pressed the button- and collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain. His finger seemed fastened to the button- in all his thrashing, he couldn't release it, only making the pain worse and worse.

"Must have suffered more brain damage than I thought," Emerald commented dryly. "Thinking you've managed to get some love into your heart... no, Adam, for people like us, there _is _no love, only hatred."

XXXX

Weiss hurried back to the Austin Hotel, barely taking the time to greet Taiyang as she passed him in the lobby- he seemed satisfied anyways, greeting her back as she hurried by. Unfortunately, she _did _just barely miss Mitsuru making her way to the exit with the last of her luggage in tow.

She instead headed directly up to her mother's office, knocking on the door before stepping in. "Mother?"

"Oh- hello, Weiss," Willow smiled, rising to her feet and pulling her daughter into a hug. Weiss seemed surprised, but not at all displeased with the action. "I thought you'd be back by now, where have you been?"

"Ms. Rose needed to speak to me at the police station," Weiss explained.

"Why? What happened?"

"A creep sent me a poem," Weiss offered the abridged version of events- she could give the full details later. For now... "Is Mitsuru here? I tried her room, but she wasn't there."

Willow bit her lip, and changed the subject. "You know, Weiss... while you were gone, I came up with a plan- an exceptional one, if I do say so myself. In my opinion, what the Stop Hienton movement _really _needs is a spokesperson. Someone with a great deal of charisma, who can inspire the community into action."

Weiss rolled her eyes, already seeing where this was going. "And Mitsuru?" she pressed.

"And I think that spokeswoman can be _you_," Willow continued. "You can do it, Weiss- as Ms. Vale."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Mother... where is Mitsuru Kirijo?"

Seeing that Weiss was unwilling to engage until she had her answers, Willow finally bit the bullet. "...She's gone."

"Gone? Where?"

Willow took a deep breath. "To Northern Mistral- a tragedy has demanded her attention. She... left a letter for you- here."

She picked the envelope from her desk and handed it over.

Weiss took it. "And when did she leave?"

"Just a few minutes ago- she's on her way to the airp-"

Before she could even finish, Weiss turned and had dashed out of the office, leaving her on her own.

Several conflicting emotions ran through her- pride at her daughter knowing what she wanted, anxiety at what this meant for her plans, sorrow that she might be placing herself above her daughter's needs again, and... dread?

Why dread? She had no idea, but unmistakably, a wave of dread had suddenly washed over her. She spun to look at her office- she was on her own, yet felt as if she was being watched very closely. A ringing sound filled her ears, and she felt her right hand begin to shake.

XXXX

Tai was drinking forlornly in the lobby, gazing into the fire, trying to think of a poem to communicate his feelings for the departed Blake. "Blake, I see your face..."

Behind him, Weiss dashed into the lobby, making her way to the concierge, but seemingly changing her mind halfway. Instead, she turned to Tai. "Tai- Mr. Xiao Long! You have a car, correct?"

"I've got a truck- works like a dream," Tai answered proudly. "Four-wheel drive, nice big winch on the-"

Weiss interrupted him by pressing a wad of lien into his chest. "Get me to the airport as fast as you can, and its yours."

Tai seemed bemused, but didn't struggle as Weiss dragged him out the front door.

XXXX

"Iunno... something's familiar about this whole thing, dontcha think, Rennie?"

Nora turned to Ren for support as the two of them, along with Ruby and Yang, continued their efforts to decipher the Owl Cave Glyph.

"Agreed," Ren nodded, standing as close as he could. "Odd as the imagery is, I can't help but feel I have seen it before somewhere..."

"These symbols over here," Ruby noted, comparing some of the pictures on the edge to the files the Major had ordered, "seem to represent a time."

"Time for _what?_" Yang asked pointedly.

"I don't know," Ruby admitted. "But we will, once we figure out what the rest of it means. Maybe it's a... a signpost? An... invitation? Both? I don't know... is the Major back on his feet yet?"

"I haven't heard from him since this morning," Yang shook her head. "Nora, call Mrs. Winchester, would ya? See if he's home?"

"Right," Nora nodded.

"I'll check Coco's Diner- he _is _a regular there," Ren offered, taking his leave as well.

On their own, Ruby found herself drifting to the window, gently parting the blinds to gaze at the sunny day outside.

"Something up, Rubes?"

"I'm thinking... about Marie Adele."

Yang laughed. "I haven't seen your mind wander this much since you were a preteen."

"I've been feeling this way all day," Ruby confided. "I'm trying to keep going like usual, keep clear and focused... then, out of nowhere, I see her face... hear her voice. I try to get it back out, focus on what's going on in front of me, but her image... it's persistent. I feel dizzy without even moving."

"Yup, that's love for ya," Yang chuckled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say I was coming down with something," Ruby admitted, "but... I don't feel _bad... _actually, this is the best I've felt in years. I... I get it if you think I sound stupid-"

"No, Rubes, you sound _lucky,_" Yang corrected.

"Lucky... right," Ruby nodded, smiling back out the window.

She found herself using her right hand to part the blinds... only for them to snap shut when her hand began to tremble. A ringing filled her ears, and she suddenly felt something besides love, or mystery, or concern... she felt a deep, dark fear sinking into her heart as her hand shook more and more violently until she finally grabbed it with her other. The ringing stopped, and the fear drained away.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

For once, Ruby truly didn't know how to answer.

XXXX

Major Winchester didn't stray far- Haven Park had a beautiful set of trails that he was currently utilizing to clear his head, never losing sight of the park itself.

Nevertheless, it was within that line of sight that he felt a sharp pain in his neck, bringing with it a terrible lethargy- the next thing he knew, he was slumped against teh tree he'd just been examining, a very familiar woman standing over him.

"Long time no see, Winchester," Emerald commented. "Thanks for making it easy for me- I'm on a time crunch right now. Come on, let's get you back to the shack..."

XXXX

Marie was working hard to clean up the countertop at her sister's diner when she found an old, dirty flyer for the Ms. Vale pageant. She tilted her head at it, then scoffed, picking it up tossing it in the bin beneath.

"Couldn't hurt to give it a shot."

She looked up to see Ruby smiling at her. She shook her head with a small smile. "Maybe next year."

"Why not?" Ruby shrugged. "It would be a good way to get back into the world- jump right into the deep end- that's how Yang got me into swimming. 'Hear the other side, see the other side.'"

"Augustine," Marie noted. "The usual?"

"Yup!" Ruby nodded cheerfully, popping the p. She spun around happily in her seat as Marie retreated momentarily to the kitchen, returning with Ruby's usual sugar-infested bean juice.

"So, what's wrong?" Marie asked.

"Who said anything was wrong?"

"You wear your heart on your sleeves, Ruby- don't even try to hide it."

Ruby inhaled, then exhaled. "I've gotten myself caught up in a very complicated investigation- I _should _be focusing on it with everything I have. Yet... I just can't stop thinking about you."

"I'd like to criticize you," Marie admitted, "but the fact of the matter is, I've been seeing your face in every mug of coffee I pour this morning."

They shared a laugh.

"I'm sure Winter would try and explain the science behind it all," Ruby reflected. "How all the chemicals work, and all that..."

"How _do _the chemicals work?"

"I don't know- slept through that class."

"I had a teacher who told me it's not something that _can _be taught," Marie recalled. "Only experienced."

"Maybe we're more alike than we thought," Ruby suggested. "So busy thinking, we forget to actually _do _anything."

Marie smirked. "'What we observe is not nature itself, but nature exposed to our method of questioning.'"

"Heisenberg!" Ruby snapped her fingers.

Marie nodded. "You know, one thing I _have _wanted to try- maybe we could go to an arcade sometime."

"There's a rollerskating place not too far from here," Ruby volunteered.

"I don't know how."

"I can teach you- it's easier than you'd think. Or we could go to the Crow Bar- I think they're having a dance tonight to celebrate the pageant."

"It's a date," Marie smiled.

"Agreed."

ruby ROSE tO HER feeT aND PUlLEd Marie IN FOr A KISs. sHe GLAnceD ARound SELf-conSCIOusly, Then wENT In foR AnothEr.

They jumped apart when Ruby's wandering hand accidentally knocked her mug to the ground, where it shattered with a resounding crash, leaving them watching as the coffee spilled until it could only drip.

XXXX

By taking every shortcut available to him, Tai was able to make it to the runway just in time to cut off Mitsuru's flight. Weiss quickly leapt out of his truck, waving her arms, pleading for Mitsuru to stop. Behind the wheel, Mitsuru's eyes widened, and she did indeed bring the jet to a halt, opening it up and climbing out with a somewhat amused expression on her face. "Of course a Schnee wouldn't settle for a simple goodbye."

She maintained her smile as Weiss rushed forward and pulled her into a tight hug, SWIftlY TRAnsfORMIng iNTO a kIss.

"I love YOu," weISs finALly cONfESseD.

"I love you too," Mitsuru agreed.

"Must you leave?" Weiss asked tearfully.

"I'm afraid so," Mitsuru nodded reluctantly. "A dear friend has passed, and I must make sure his affairs are in order."

"When will you be back?" Weiss asked, almost desperately.

"I am afraid I have no answers."

Weiss bit her lip, as if coming to a thorough decision. "mitSURu... i'm A Virgin."

Mitsuru seemed caught off guard. "What?"

"THERe's nO One I'D raThEr loSE IT to tHAN yOU," WEiSS prESSEd.

"Here? Now?"

"It's your jet, isn't it?" Weiss pointed out.

Mitsuru found herself breaking into a grin. "And thank God for that."

She turned and ushered Weiss onto the jet, wHerE SHE was Only tOO happY TO follOW.

Tai watched with a small smile from a distance. He couldn't help sniffing- he was reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief when his hand began shaking, a loud ringing filling his ears. Befuddled, he grabbed his shaking hand with his other, causing both phenomena to cease.

XXXX

"When did you first see the symbol in Owl Cave?"

"Classified..."

Emerald glared across the shack at Major Winchester, currently pinned to the wall just in front of a large target. She picked up her crossbow and fired a bolt, landing mere inches from his head. "I didn't _have _to miss, you know. Reload, Adam."

Adam listlessly handed her another bolt, which she pressed into the crossbow. "Let's try again- what does the glyph mean?"

"C...classified..."

"I applaud your tenacity, if nothing else," Emerald commented.

The bolt landed a millimeter away from the Major's right leg.

"Take three- what is the capital of Vacuo?"

"Shade."

"Great, that's exactly what I needed to know," Emerald rolled her eyes. She dropped the crossbow on a table nearby, instead picking up a bottle and a syringe.

"Look, Major, I'd love to play this game all day long, but like I told you, I'm on a time crunch," she reminded him as she pressed the needle into the bottle and pulled. "I really need these answers as soon as possible, so..."

She spun around and shoved the needle up past his breastplate. Once the contents were injected, she pulled it back out and carelessly tossed it over her shoulder at Adam, who only narrowly avoided it.

"So, let's start with the easy stuff, shall we? Name."

"Joseph... Winchester."

"Tell me, Joseph... what is your greatest fear?"

"The possibility... that love... is not enough."

"You're going to make me cry, Joey," Emerald scoffed. "How much does your wife weigh?"

"One hundred... fifteen pounds."

"_Now _you're starting to warm up to me. I think we're ready for the big questions- _when did you first see the Owl Cave Glyph?_"

"I saw it... in... in a dream." Joseph fought with all his might to hold his tongue, but it proved useless.

"What kind of dream?"

"I... I'd gone fishing with Ruby Rose... a bright light... the man behind... tall, but gentle... a guardian... he took me... a castle, on an infinite sea... I couldn't remember, but it's all... somewhere in my mind..."

"_What does the glyph mean?_"

"An invitation... at the time... when Jupiter and Saturn meet... the door will open, and _they _will let you in..."

He began to violently tremble- if he weren't tied down, he'd likely be having a seizure. Words poured forth from his mouth: "Esoht seikooc uoy ekil era gnimoc kcab ni elyts!"

His eyes closed, and he seemed to pass out.

Emerald groaned. "I was hoping for a more in-depth conversation... Adam, put him to bed. His mind is wandering."

As Adam followed her orders, she mused to herself. "Jupiter and Saturn, you say?"

XXXX

"Khan- she had a servant, Trifa, who delivered this to me shortly after her death," Raven explained to a listless Ghira Belladonna- he'd hardly reacted to anything since his daughter passed. He _did, _however, react to Sienna Khan's name, paying close attention to everything Raven said.

"Her last bequest... could it be a joke? Or is it something valuable... why not smash it open?"

"And risk damaging whatever's inside?" Raven objected. "This could be the key to dismantling everything Sienna built- the ultimate revenge on a dead woman. All we need to open this box... is the proper combination."

Ghira examined the buttons, each circular, colored differently to represent a different phase of the moon. Each was paired with a sign of the zodiac. "Hmm... allow me to attempt a few basic combinations..."

"How's Hienton coming along?" Raven asked as Ghira began to gently press the buttons.

"You have investors lining up to stake their claims," Ghira offered.

"All while Willow tries to overturn what she worked so hard to build," Raven scoffed.

"For all the good it will do her," Ghira pointed out halfheartedly. "She practically finished the project herself when it was still under her command- all you need to do is sit back and watch it pay off."

He began muttering to himself. "Khan's birthday... _my _birthday... the day the box arrived..."

There was a pop, and just like before, a the box opened like a drawer, revealing a medium-sized, rectangular prism- it seemed to be made of metal, or perhaps some sort of glass, it was difficult to say.

"So... what now?"

XXXX

The dance at the Crow Bar was slower and more downplayed than Ruby had imagined. She had to chide herself for imagining that any event at the bar must be a wild, raucous one- she'd seen plenty of calmer events take place there before. One must never judge a book by its cover.

She smiled when she spied Marie sitting next to the bar, wearing a deep purple dress with matching gloves. "Is your arm feeling better?" she asked as she held out her hand.

"You saw me moving it this morning, didn't you?" she countered as she rose to her feet and accepted it. "Still, I don't think I'm quite ready for something like this..."

"Don't try too hard right off the bat," Ruby advised. "Just... for now, think of it as a walking embrace. Two people stepping like one."

"You can be pretty poetic when you want to be," Marie commented.

"Just keep following me."

"We'll follow each other."

"See? You're catching on already!"

"Genetic memory- my parents were quite the dancers in their time."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"I suppose..."

"Your body... feels so nice against mine..."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same."

Their dance was interrupted when Port assumed the stage and attempted to speak into the microphone. "Is this thing on? Hello, is this thing on?" The microphone seemed to be having issues- it switched almost randomly from projecting his voice far too loudly, to barely projecting it at all. "WELCOME TO THE FINAL night of festivities celebrating MISS VALE..."

His mouth continued to move, but the microphone had given out- for a moment.

"Is this thing on? Damnation, is this thing on?"

As a technician came out to examine it, Marie sighed and continued. "Ruby, I understand why you're hesitating. Why you treat me with so much care. You see everyone as your responsibility to protect. And... when you hold me... When wE kISs... I feel safe. All of this... there is nothing frightening about it for me."

rUby lEANeD IN foR ANothER Kiss, but was distracted by the microphone's continued struggles to revive itself.

"He is adorable," Ruby laughed.

"In an old-man sort of way," Marie shrugged. "You know, I've been thinking... maybe I _will _enter the contest. 'Hear the other side, see the other side,' right? It'll be fun- almost like a fairy tale."

Ruby smiled, and was about to lean in when Marie disappeared.

No... _everyone _disappeared. Everyone on the dance floor, on or behind the stage, suddenly vanished, and all the lights dimmed into blackness- except for a single spotlight. Coming from nowhere, it lingered on the stage above, where a man appeared- tall, but thin, looking severely out at the crowd- no, at _Ruby. _

"Ozpin?" she asked, aghast.

"It has been some time," Ozpin spoke. "I have been shunned from a world to which I no longer belong. Silver Eyes... something has gone wrong. You must feel it- this is not how things are meant to be. Everything has strayed from the path- for eleven days, now, we have drifted further from our intentions. We must return to the path, Silver Eyes, we must. Hear me, and awaken- return to the path. The owls are baring their teeth."

XXXX

Tai ended up falling asleep waiting for Weiss to finish with Mitsuru- by the time he was woken up by the sound of the jet taking off, the sun was down, and a bright full moon had taken its place.

He quickly clambered out of his car, stepping out onto the empty runway to watch it go.

He heard Weiss approaching, and turned to see her dressed in a sweater she seemed to have borrowed from Mitsuru. She looked rather somber. "Love sucks," she muttered. "I finally found somebody _to _love, and now I might never see her again."

"I'm sure she'll be back," Tai assured her with a thump on her back. "She promised, din't she?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Then again... she promised to take me fishing at some point, too..."

"Fishing?" Tai's eyes suddenly turned bright.

"Yeah, up at Silver Lake."

Tai casually sidled up to her. "Well, I have all my gear in the truck... y'know, if you're interested."

"You do?"

His smile became more understanding. "I've encountered many cures for a broken heart, Weiss, but for my money, the best is a trout leaping in the moonlight."

Weiss gave a weak chuckle.

"May I?"

"You... you may."

Tai took her hand and guided her back to his truck.

XXXX

Adam was screaming.

The Major was struggling, but could not break his bonds.

And Emerald paid them no mind- she was busy on her laptop. "So much importance on Jupiter and Saturn, but in the end, there's nothing special about them at all- they're just the hands on a clock. A clock counting down- the time drawing nearer with each tick. Ruby, you were _so _close..."

She had an image of the Owl Cave Glyph, shrinking it and turning it, before finally bringing up another image alongside it- a chart of all of Vale.

"The glyph _is _an invitation, but it's more- so much more. It's not just an invitation... it's a map."

She superimposed the glyph over the chart of Vale.

"A map to the Black Lodge!"

XXXX

"The path... return to the path, Silver Eyes," Ozpin repeated. "You must awaken... the owls are baring their teeth."

He vanished, and everything returned to normal. Marie was back, Port was back. Everyone was back.

Everything was normal... in the Crow Bar.

Everything was normal in the dark streets of Vale.

Everything was normal at Coco's Diner.

Everything was normal in the empty halls of Beacon High.

Everything was normal at teh Austin Hotel.

Everything was normal in the police station, all the way up to the room where the Owl Cave Glyph still stood prominently on the white board.

In the Emerald Forest, however, the wind blowing through the trees heralded something very strange.

There was a very odd portion of the forest where the lush green abruptly turned to a bright, vibrant red.

In the center of this area was a clearing, marked by thirteen tall, white sycamore trees, arranged in a near-perfect circle.

In the center of the circle was a pool of pitch black tar.

A ringing filled the clearing, and a hand appeared above the pool. It reached out, stretching towards some unknown goal, shaking and trembling as if fighting some great force.

At long last, the body attached to the arm appeared as well- the form of Cinder stepped over the dark pool and into the forest, smirking darkly as she gazed around her domain, ravening for delight.

"Vale... it is good to be back."

And beneath her, the pool did not reflect the trees- rather, it reflected a set of large, purple, velvet drapes, as the ringing gave way to a light, jazzy tune filling the air.

_XXXX_

_This is the water, and this is the well._

_Drink deep and descend._

_The horse is the white of the eyes,_

_Darkness within._

_**This is the water, and this is the well.**_

_**Drink deep and descend.**_

_**The horse is the white of the eyes,**_

_**Darkness within.**_

_**THIS IS THE WATER, AND THIS IS THE WELL.**_

_**DRINK DEEP AND DESCEND.**_

_**THE HORSE IS THE WHITE OF THE EYES,**_

_**DARKNESS WITHIN.**_


	34. The Day of the Pageant

Gamerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr1

in. With the story drawing near to its conclusion, I finally steeled myself and asked Goodwitch about her log. To my relief, she didn't seem at all offended- she did, however, take the opportunity to give another speech.

"A log is a portion of a tree. I hope you know this already, but at the end of a crosscut log, there are rings." She turned her log around to demonstrate, running a finger along such rings. "Each ring represents a year of the tree's life."

She returned the log to her arms, almost cradling it. "How long it takes to grow a tree.

"I don't mind telling you _some _things, but there are many things I cannot. For now, merely notice that my fireplace is boarded up." I looked, and sure enough, her large brick fireplace had several wooden boards positioned over it. "There will _never _be a fire there. Look above. See that jar on the mantelpiece? That jar contains the ashes of my husband."

She fell silent for a moment- I allowed her her time.

"...My log hears things that I cannot- then tells me about the sounds. The new words. Obviously, it has ceased to grow... yet, it is still very aware."

Chapter XXXIII

The Day of the Pageant

Daylight leaked into Emerald's shack, though the woman herself was not around. On one hand, Adam felt that it was better this way- instead of the lingering threat of the shock collar, the only pain he was dealing with was that of his arm being raised perpetually above his head via the shackle that kept him here. On the other hand, Emerald not being here meant she could be anywhere- including with Velvet. There was very little he understood anymore, between the brain damage and everything he'd seen with Emerald, but he very firmly understood that he didn't want this woman anywhere near Velvet.

His eyes rose up to a desk erected in the middle of the room- seemingly stolen from an old schoolhouse. In an act of desperation, he moved across the floor as best he could with a shackle on arm and leg. With his free hand, he reached out and managed to grab a leg of the desk, pulling it nearer to him- just close enough to reach up and begin feeling around inside. At long last, he felt his saving grace- a key. He quickly pulled back to the wall and tried the key on his shackles- to his chagrin, it didn't fit.

Hopelessly, he glanced at his sudden roommate, Major Joseph Winchester. He knew very little about the man, beyond being the brother of Robert Winchester, whom he hated- not that it mattered now, with Robert doing time in prison. Never before had he considered placing his hope in a human, but these were far from normal times. Running his hand over the Major's leg, he located the shackle keeping him chained to the ground.

The Major stirred, his eyes opening and watching Adam groggily as he fumbled with the key, until at last, with a click and a clank, the shackle dropped to the ground. Adam pulled Joseph's chained arm towards him and quickly unchained it as well.

Joseph looked between the chains and Adam, seemingly struggling to grasp what was happening through the drug-induced haze.

Summoning all the strength he had left, Adam made his last desperate plea. "Save Velvet."

"Huh...?"

"Save Velvet save Velvet!"

The Major seemed to come to himself slightly, nodding weakly before staggering to his feet and moving towards the door. Adam's heart thumped loudly in his chest- if Emerald came back now, all hope was lost.

It was to his immense relief when the Major managed to leave the shack without any problems, leaving him to glance at Emerald's list of potential targets, his eyes drawn to Velvet's smiling profile. He'd done all he could... it was in the Major's hands now.

XXXX

He didn't know how long it was after this that Emerald returned- only that it was long enough to have fallen asleep, because the sound of her entering woke him up.

She quickly examined the room, and grimaced as she turned to Adam. "So, who let the Major go, Adam? You've been here all along, you must have seen them, and I _know _it wasn't you."

Adam winced when Emerald produced the remote to his collar, but she didn't use it- she simply set it on the desk from which he'd obtained the key. "I'm not going to punish you, Adam... because it's too late for him to do us any harm. Besides, I have a new game for you..."

She produced a large bag of... something. Adam couldn't see through the sack to tell what it was, but the way it twitched, and the bizarre sounds emanating from it hardly inspired confidence.

Then she moved the bag, revealing her face, and Adam screamed. It was not the face he'd become accustomed to- her hair had suddenly turned an unhealthy, burned black, her skin an ashen white, and her eyes a cruel shade of gold.

XXXX

"Alright, ladies, here's our contribution to the Ms. Vale gala buffet!" Coco declared cheerily, presenting a platter with an apple, huckleberry, cherry, and strawberry pie each. She smirked at Velvet and Marie. "I'm disowning you if one of you doesn't win, by the way. I wouldn't be able to stand handing my title off to anyone else."

"While you're dreaming, why don't you have one of us win the lottery too?" Marie asked drily.

"I wanna see more enthusiasm, soldier!" Coco rebuked. "Get happy- this is the biggest day of the year for us! Especially after everything that's been happening lately, we need something to boost town morale."

"You mean, everything since Jaune Arc died," Marie guessed.

"...I wouldn't have said it so bluntly, but yes," Coco agreed. "It's a good day for healing."

"Are they gonna honor you tonight?" Velvet couldn't help asking. "I mean, if you weren't a judge, you'd be a shoo-in."

Coco laughed. "No buttering up the judges, Vel, though I admire your enthusiasm."

Velvet and Marie grinned at each other, then turned their grins towards Coco. "Well, now that you mention it... which one of us _are _you voting for?"

"Try splitting it," Marie suggested.

XXXX

Weiss was still working through her melancholy in front of the fireplace in her mother's office, watching the flames crackle until the door opened and Willow entered. "Oh, Weiss! Wonderful, it will do me good to speak to someone intelligent for a change."

Weiss summoned a smile for her mother's sake before asking, "What's with all the books?"

Willow glanced at the small collection in her hand. "This is a collection of Remnant's holiest texts. From Vytal... Mistral... Vacuo... and Atlas. The books I hold in my hands that began humanity's concept of goodness. The answers I'm looking for lie somewhere in these pages."

Willow took a seat next to her daughter, setting the books to the side. "But... enough about me. You... something's wrong, isn't it?" Something seemed to click. "Mitsuru, right?"

Weiss nodded listlessly. "It's... only been a day. I just hope the pain lessens in a week."

Willow awkwardly placed an arm around her daughter's shoulders, and Weiss fought back a laugh- it was so clear that this wasn't something she was used to, but she was, at the very least, trying. "Weiss, allow me to impart upon you some wisdom I've already taken from these tomes- time heals all wounds. Believe me, I've suffered similarly in my past."

"We barely had time to know each other," Weiss pointed out.

"But you made the most of it," Willow countered.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," Weiss sighed heavily. "...What if I never see her again?"

"I've known Mitsuru for a long time," Willow reflected, "and if there's one thing I know, it's that she sticks to her word. If she said she'd be back, she'll be back- and that's a promise."

Weiss gave half a smile. "It's best not to make promises on others' behalf, but I appreciate the sentiment." She rose to her feet, coughed, and assumed a more professional demeanor. "In actuality, I came here to update you on the trip to Vytal."

"Please do," Willow nodded.

"Raven's funneling money towards Hienton through Vale Savings and Loan- and they're keeping a very low profile. They don't want any bad publicity."

"Of course they don't," Willow agreed contemplatively. "But I believe that is exactly what they're going to get. Weiss, have you given any more thought to entering the pageant?"

Weiss took a deep breath. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Freely granted."

"There is no part of me that wishes to participate in that contest."

"I can appreciate that," Willow acknowledged. "On the other hand, this is the ultimate local forum. W-Weiss!" she faltered as Weiss rose to her feet with a groan. "It would be truly inspirational for the victor to be someone with knowledge beyond extensive makeup strategies and recipes for strawberry pie!"

Weiss closed her eyes, silently admitting that there was no escaping this.

Seemingly taking her silence for consent, Willow continued. "As you know, each contestant offers a speech to the assembled townsfolk. This year's theme concerns the environment- specifically, preserving it."

"There are plenty of other ways to spread such messages."

"You don't even need to win- merely giving the speech will capture plenty of hearts and minds. Even that will be helpful in stopping Hienton- taking us to a better day."

XXXX

"Uurrrrrrrr..."

Nora and Ren were still staring steadfastly at the whiteboard recreation of the Owl Cave Glyph, eyes taking in every detail. Yang was nearby, watching them and taking the occasional drink of coffee.

Ruby entered with a fresh mug of her own, and blinked when she took in the scene. She sidled up to her sister and whispered, "They taken their eyes off it yet?"

"Nope," Yang shook her head. "Don't worry, though- Fox is leading the hunt for Major Winchester."

Ruby took a drink of coffee before answering. "Yang... I think Emerald has him."

"Why?"

"URRRGGHHHH!" Nora groaned. "I _swear _I recognize this from somewhere! It's on the tip of my tongue, I just _can't! Reach it!"_

"...My sentiments exactly," Ren nodded. He seemed calm as ever, but the sisters could see a glimmer of frustration in his eyes.

Ruby shook her head. "It's just a hunch- they both worked on the Red Gulch Project, after all. For now, what I _know _is that Emerald's been looking for the Black Lodge for years now. We thought this chess game was for Vale- I think she's had bigger stakes in mind from the start. I think..." Ruby hesitated, eyeing her sister up and down.

Yang thought she had an idea of what Ruby wanted to say. "If you've got something to say, say it. Don't worry about me."

Ruby took a deep breath. "I think that this may even have something to do with the... odd circumstances of Blake's death."

"Odd?" Yang asked sharply.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Ruby apologized, "but... Blake was afraid. She was _trembling. _Michelle couldn't find a cause of death, but I think that fear might be tied to it somehow."

"A heart attack?" Yang asked skeptically.

"No, Michelle would have picked up on that," Ruby denied. "But Yang... at her moment of death... I saw Cinder."

Yang's eyes widened. "_Cinder_?"

"Yeah... she just... _appeared _from the other side of the bed," Ruby recalled. "It was like... Blake's fear _summoned _her, somehow."

"And you think Cinder has something to do with the Black Lodge?"

"I think it's her home," Ruby confirmed. "I think that the Black Lodge _is _the 'Evil in the Woods' that the VDF has been fighting. If _that's _what Emerald's looking for... we need to find it first. There's something there, Yang... some source of power we humans can't even comprehend."

XXXX

"Oh, Ruby, I could kiss you," Emerald laughed, removing her ear bud. "That's it- fear. _Fear _is the key to the Black Lodge! How's that for a perfect fit, Adam? The Black Lodge- the home of nightmare creatures, unlocked by dread- drawn to us when we radiate terror. And with that... I've already won. I know where the door is, I know when the lock appears, and now I have the key, too."

She began working on a new disguise. "Sorry to leave you hanging, Adam- it's time to choose my sacrifice and take her to our honeymoon suite. I'll admit, you've grown on me a tad- not as much as Makoto. You should be thankful for that- I'd hate to sever _your _aorta, too. You've been a good sounding board, companion... always obedient and faithful. You _did _mess up at the end with the Major, but you've got plenty of time to think about what you've done. Or no time at all- I guess that's up to you. Goodbye- I won't see you again."

She left.

Adam lay upon the ground, unable to speak, lest he release the small rope wedged between his teeth.

The rope headed up to a system of pulleys on the wall and ceiling, holding up the small cage of black widow spiders Emerald had left to keep watch in her absence.

XXXX

"ONE AND TWO AND THREE AND FOUR!" ordered Winston Payne- some wackadoo had decided to use him as the trainer for the prospective Ms. Vale participants, including Marie, Neon Katt, Velvet, Pyrrha, and now Weiss. Even Nora had shown up, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from the Glyph to attend the rehearsal, though anyone watching her would easily be able to tell that her mind was elsewhere.

"Come on, show some more leg!"

"What kinda dance _is _this, Mr. Payne?" Neon asked.

"A dance of nature!" Payne declared in that unpleasant, screechy voice of his. "A celebration of life! Turn around, bend forward like a sapling in the wind! A little more... a little more... hold it!"

"If I may ask," Pyrrha piped up uncomfortably, "what is this position meant to celebrate?"

"Now, now, don't question the vision of the choreographer!" Payne chastised. I am the rose- you are the petal! So, on the count of one! One and two and three and four!"

"I love a chorus line," Port smiled from the judge's bench.

"Let's try and focus here, alright?" Coco interjected. "I've gotta get back to the diner. What qualities best exemplify Ms. Vale?"

"Beauty and power!" Port eagerly declared.

"Poise and sophistication," Neptune suggested.

"How about originality?" Coco proposed.

"Doesn't that fall under talent?" Neptune pondered.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it!" Port called out- Coco couldn't tell if he was even paying attention.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I think I can work with this. I'm gonna head back and work up some scoresheets. See you tonight, gentlemen."

In her absence, and at Port's beckoning, Kashiwagi stepped down from the stage and towards Neptune. "Hello, Mr. Vasilias- we're on break."

"K-Kashiwagi," he greeted, suddenly blushing furiously. "Er... just call me Neptune, okay?"

"Alright, _Neptune,_" she smiled teasingly. "Would you mind helping me find something in the storage room?"

"Er... storage room?"

"Yes, please- we're missing a very important prop."

She approached him, turning him around and pushing him along with no effort whatsoever, flashing a grin back at Port, who couldn't help but chuckle.

Neptune entered the pitch dark closet first, fumbling around for a bit. "Well... it's a bit tricky... in this light-"

He gasped when he felt Kashiwagi's breath on his neck. "Here... I found a flashlight."

He took the torch, and with a click, could suddenly see just fine. "Alright! Now, what is it you're looking for?"

Kashiwagi placed her hand on Neptune's, guiding the flashlight a bit before suddenly clicking it off.

"Er... Kashiwagi?"

"Sorry, did _I _do that?"

Neptune clicked the light on again. "What are you looking for?"

Kashiwagi pressed herself as close to him as she could. "Well, I don't know the _exact _technical term for it, but..."

Neptune was becoming more and more flushed. "Do you... you think you'd recognize it if you saw it?"

She clicked the light off again. "Oh... I think _this _might be it."

"Er... I think... it just might be."

XXXX

Ruby opened her eyes, revealing her room beyond, and clicked on her recorder. "Oscar, 1:17 PM. I just finished my second meditation of the day- best way to survive without sleep. I feel completely refreshed, and again, realizing that everyone on Remnant lives at only a fraction of our potential.

"We're working on the Owl Cave Glyph around the clock- I'm certain that the answers we're looking for are in it somewhere. I'm also sure that Emerald is after the same thing- for the opposite reason. If I'm right about this... God help us if she beats us there.

"...Oscar, I also want to tell you about Marie Adele. She's like nobody I've met before- in a way, she seems pure as a child. Reminds me of myself when I first joined up. I haven't felt this way since Makoto, and... meeting her makes me look back and realize how grey everything's been since Makoto died."

A knock on the door brought her recording to an end. She rose to her feet and crossed her room, breaking into a beaming smile when she saw who it was.

"Marie! Your timing is... perfect!"

"If only Winston Payne agreed with you," Marie scoffed.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm giving a speech in six hours, and I have no idea what to say. I'm starting to panic- I thought maybe you could help me out with that."

"The speech of the panic?"

"Yes."

Ruby laughed- even Marie cracked a smile. "What's your topic?"

"Saving local forests. I don't exactly want to stand on stage like a deranged Barbie doll:" She took on a ditzy tone of voice and mannerisms. "Make sure your campfires are out, just like my brain! Teehee!" She accentuated her caricature by knocking herself on the head before returning to her usual demeanor.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and smirked. "You're afraid of public speaking."

"...Yes."

"Alright!" Ruby clapped her hands, standing up straight as if she were giving a speech. "Our forests need saving because of the way people regard them!"

"Expendable," Marie agreed.

"If Hienton's development cost thousands of lives, do you think it would have a chance of going forward?"

"I mean, trees aren't exactly the same as people," Marie shrugged. "But... they _are _alive."

Ruby smiled wistfully. "Marie... these forests are beautiful and peaceful."

"And damaged," Marie grunted. "I... I've tried to replant, but nothing's taken root. Every forest has a shadow..." She looked up at Ruby. "I... see half my life's history in your face, and I'm not sure I want to."

Ruby drew closer, ANd puLLed HER InTO a KISS. "i dON'T WannA Talk aBOUT treES ANymorE," shE WHisPEREd. sHE InsTEAD guIdeD HEr to THE bed, wHERE she TOOK ofF HER ouTERmoST laYER Of cloTHINg. "alL I knoW IS that I Wanna MAKe loVE wITH yoU."

They CONtiNUED theIR AGgresSive KISSing, AnD wERe sOon doWN TO theiR unDErWEAr."

XXXX

"And this is me with last year's regional champion from Centralia!" Neon declared cheerily, going through countless slides in her living room for the benefit of Sky, Yatsuhashi, Coco, and Oobleck- the last of whom was managing the projector, and was the only one who seemed even remotely interested. "He was cute, but a little slow. Next!"

Oobleck obediently moved the slideshow along.

"Oh! This is me with the triple-A champ from Vytal! _Superior _upper-body strength, quads like bridge supports! He lasted a minute, five seconds. Next!"

Yats and Coco seemed rather bored with looking at picture after picture of Neon's victories- Sky was struggling to appear proud of his 'girlfriend,' but kept getting distracted with visions where _he _was the one she was beating to a pulp instead.

"And this is me with all the stuff I won!"

She curtseyed and hurried to her seat amid the polite applause from the others.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Katt!" Oobleck leapt to his feet and began to dash around. "Now! I suppose you are all wondering just why I've gathered you all here today!"

"That is one of _many _questions I've asked myself lately, yes," Sky muttered.

"Now, I've learned that when a couple is contemplating div- er, _breaking up, _it is sometimes easier to discuss feelings when around others. Would you like to begin, Ms. Katt?"

"Sure!" Neon beamed cheerfully. "It all started when I noticed Sky working his buns in the school hallway!"

Sky lowered his face into his hands, not that Yats or Coco looked much more comfortable.

"Very well, but how do you feel _now_?" Oobleck quickly changed the subject.

"A... little guilty, I guess," Neon admitted. "I mean, it's me and Sky against the world, now- I'm even going to Ms. Vale tonight, and Mr. Payne thinks I'm a natural! I'm just so... so _happy, _and now I'm... I'm kinda worrying that I'm leaving Yats to be sad!"

"I see!" Oobleck nodded. "So, Yats, is there anything you'd like to tell Neon?"

Yats closed his eyes momentarily- this may be the hardest thing he'd ever done. "Neon... Coco and I plan on getting married."

Neon's eye widened in shock. "R...Really? That- er, that's _wonderful, _Yats- Sky and I are getting married, too!"

Sky might have protested, but the hand he'd been holding with Neon was suddenly being crushed like a bug.

XXXX

Major Joseph Winchester staggered through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him. His stamina was wildly fluctuating- sometimes, it was a chore to keep moving at all, but he didn't stop- not for anything.

The greatest effort came from summiting a small hill, prompting him to essentially drop to his hands and knees- he did it without hesitation, scrambling up as swiftly as he could. His eyes practically rolled back into his skull, but he fought off the intense fatigue, the aching in every portion of his body, forcing himself back to his feet and continuing to move.

Through a stroke of fortune, the other side of the hill emptied out into a road- a road along which Fox Alistair was currently driving. His eyes widened when he spied the Major- he quickly stopped his car and hopped out- to his concern, Joseph didn't seem to have even noticed him.

Joseph _did _speak to him as he drew closer, despite not even looking at him- he was gazing around the forest with completely unfocused eyes. "The castle... must find the castle..."

Fox placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the car- Joseph offered no resistance whatsoever.

XXXX

Everyone congregated at the police station, Ren preparing some of his medicine while Yang procured a blanket. Nora would normally have objected to the use of Ren's medicine, infamous for its horrid taste, but there was never any denial of its effectiveness, and it was clear that the Major needed whatever he could get right now.

It took Ruby a little longer to get there than usual- in the meantime, Yang helped the Major get the medicine down, followed by some water- he could barely hold a glass without spilling, his hands were so shaky.

Ruby looked very concerned as she entered. "I waited for ya," Yang promised.

"Thanks," Ruby nodded.

"I mean, he wasn't exactly bursting to talk to us anyways," Yang shrugged. "Doc ran some blood tests- looks like Emerald shot her up with-"

"Lusus Naturae," Ruby guessed grimmly.

"...Yes."

Ruby turned to the Major. "Joseph? Can you hear me? Did Emerald Sustrai do this to you?"

"Joseph... and Sally..." Joseph muttered to himself. "No, not Sally... mustn't... mustn't talk about Sally..."

"Not Sally!" Ruby shook her head. "Emerald- was it Emerald Sustrai?"

"It was... it was God... I suppose..."

Ruby and Yang exchanged a concerned glance. "Where did she take you, Joseph?"

"The woods... into the woods..."

"_Where _in the woods?"

"Lovely... lovely trees... George wasn't there, he couldn't make it..."

"You know any Georges?" Ruby asked quietly.

"No," Yang shook her head. "This... is gonna take some time, I think. How much time do we have?"

"Not enough. We should keep him here for now- hope he comes to."

Nora re-entered, and returned to her vigil, staring at the whiteboard.

"Yang," Ruby sighed, "we're in trouble. From what we _can _get from the glyph, the door to the Black Lodge only exists at certain times. Like... like a shooting star, existing at a certain time over a lot of space, but from the star's point of view-"

"Slow down, Rubes," Yang interrupted. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"That... if we're not in the right place at the right time, we'll miss it."

Nora cleared her throat. "Hey, Yang... any chance the Four-H-ers have anything to do with this?"

Ruby blinked in confusion, but Yang shook her head. "I doubt it, Nora."

XXXX

"Yep, this looks like the last box," Tai confirmed as he and Ghira worked together, trying to break through the prism from Sienna's box with a vice.

"I think that idiot daughter of mine might have actually been right for once," Raven muttered. "Boxes within boxes... it seems more like an elaborate prank. Whatever's in there better be worth a fortune."

"Or maybe it's a block of stainless steel," Ghira suggested. "Maybe this _is _the deepest level."

He reached out and placed his hand over Tai's, pooling their strength to continue tightening the vice. "Hard to believe... this little doodad... can stand up to... this all-duty jack!" Tai grunted with effort. "Alright... count of three! One... two... three!"

They pulled with all their strength, only to let go with grunts of pain, the prism as steadfast as ever. "Sorry, Ghira, that one's on me," Tai grunted as he started running the sink.

Ghira, meanwhile, started turning the vice the other way, loosening it enough to pull out the prism in a rage, tossing it unceremoniously to the ground. "I am past the point of caring!" he growled as he produced a gun from his overcoat. "This bitch killed my daughter, I will destroy everything she built, one way or another!"

He took aim and fired.

He missed once... twice...

The third shot landed true- the prism broke apart.

Raven's eyes widened, and Tai chuckled as he circled the counter. "Well, that's _one _way to handle it."

He knelt down and reached into the fragments to find a key. "Well, would ya look at that?" he mused.

Raven took it next, turning it over in her hands. "And where there's a key... there's a lock."

"Well, we'd best keep _that _safe," Tai noted, climbing back to his feet.

"In plain sight," Raven agreed.

"Plain sight?" Tai asked, blinking. "Oh, I see- you don't trust us, do ya, Honey?"

"Of course I trust you," Raven rolled her eyes. "However... better safe than sorry."

She stepped into the middle of the kitchen, where a glass tray and large lid, usually intended for cakes or pies, sat- she lifted the lid and placed the key gently within the tray. "This should work."

"Sounds good to me," Tai shrugged. "We should probably let Yang know, once she gets this business with Emerald sorted."

XXXX

A knock on the Wukongs' door signaled the arrival of Pyrrha in a red dress and gold tiara. "You look beautiful," Michelle smiled. She turned and called, "Sun! Pyrrha's here!"

Pyrrha's smile waned when she saw Sun descending the steps with a much more severe look on his face than anything she was used to seeing. "Sun? Is something wrong?" she asked gently.

"I'm sorry, Pyr," he whispered, before turning to his parents with his arms crossed. "But I wanna know the truth."

"Truth? What truth?" Fei asked, wheeling into the hallway- he had a nervous look indicating he already knew.

"Dad... what happened between you and Willow Schnee?"

"Sun," Michelle spoke up warningly, but Sun shook his head.

"I'm tired of you treating me like a kid," he cut her off. "We've all been through _hell _this last month, whatever the truth is, I can handle it. _What is going on_?"

"I get where you're coming from," Fei assured him, "but there are some things you just have to trust. There are things at play here you just don't-"

"Don't understand?" Pyrrha asked, stepping in and coming to Sun's defense. "We've been through more than enough together to understand certain things- the importance of truth, the terror of lies. If you expect him to be honest with you, isn't it only fair that he expect you to be honest with him?"

Sun cleared his throat. "If _you _won't tell me, I can't imagine Willow would put up too much of a fight."

"_No!_"

"Then tell me!"

A long, uncomfortable silence.

"...Then this was your choice. Not mine."

Against his parents' objections, Sun turned and left, Pyrrha quick on his heels.

XXXX

Ren continued to watch the whiteboard as Nora prepared herself for the pageant. Behind him, Ruby and Yang continued to pore over countless documents as they waited for the Major to awaken.

Suddenly, Ruby broke into a grin. "Look at this!" she cried, rising to her feet. "Nora was right- she thought she saw the 4-H club in there, but they were actually astrological signs!"

"Planets?" Ren speculated.

"Exactly!" Ruby grinned, looking to the glyph. "Jupiter and Saturn! And those aren't the only ones- a _bunch _of these symbols stand for planets! But Jupiter and Saturn seem like hte most important- they're pointing to a precise cosmic position! The two planets together!"

"And what does it mean?" Yang interjected.

"Traditionally, the meeting of Jupiter and Saturn signify enormous shifts in power and fortune," Ruby rattled off. "I think the glyph is trying to tell us that it will be a time of explosive change!"

"And when's the next meeting?" Yang asked sharply.

Ruby paused. "Just a second..."

She pulled up some more books and flitted repeatedly between them. "...We're in one. Started January, continues through to June. Yang... that's it! The meeting is what opens the door to the Lodge! That's what the glyph is trying to tell us! And... and if it's telling us _when... _then it's gonna tell us _where, _too."

Abruptly, the Major stirred. "Protect... protect the queen... fear and love... open the doors..."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Fear... and love. Two doors... two lodges. Fear to open the Black Lodge... love for the White."

"And what's that mean?" Yang demanded exasperatedly.

"I dunno, it just came to me," Ruby admitted.

"The queen... the queen... protect... the queen..."

"That's gotta mean something, too," Ruby decided. "The queen- the chess game's final piece! Follow with me a second- if Emerald is after the queen-"

"But the game isn't over until she takes the king!" Yang pointed out.

"Maybe," Ruby conceded. "Or... maybe she takes the queen to the doorway."

"_What queen?_"

Something was starting to stir in Ren's mind. "Queen... no... wait a second..."

"The queen- the queen! Yang, when Emerald says queen, she means Ms. Vale- whoever wins the pageant would be the Queen of Vale!"

Yang grunted. "With everything we know about her, that actually _does _make sense..."

"We need to get there now!" Ruby said urgently.

"On it- I'm driving," Yang declared, leading her sister out the door.

They'd been gone for several minutes when Ren's eyes widened. "I... I understand!"

He turned and dashed out of the room, leaving the Major behind, leaning back in his seat and staring at the ceiling.

XXXX

The pageant opened up with the contestants gathering and doing some dancing with umbrellas. Somehow, Nora found herself at the very front, dancing away on the Crow Bar's stage. Large beaming smiles were fixed on their faces as they paraded around for the opening ceremonies. Even some of the girls who hadn't exactly been looking forward to it could admit they were having some fun up here. One by one, they walked before the judges, bowing or offering a more custom greeting.

Somehow, the only two people at the bar were Glynda Goodwitch and Winston Payne, the latter repeatedly attempting to strike up conversation with the former- for all his success, he may as well have been talking to her log.

Sure, the dance and music seemed like something from an old fifties Broadway show, but they were still having fun doing it.

At last, the dance came to an end, and the contestants were replaced with Michelle Wukong speaking into a microphone, dressed in her Sunday best, currently acting as MC. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," she smiled out at the crowd. "Hope you've all had a good weekend! Welcome to the Ms. Vale Pageant! All these lovely young ladies have been working hard, but only one can be crowned Ms. Vale! Now, commencing the talent section of the show, I give you Nora Valkyrie!"

Nora proudly came out in a bedazzled tailcoat and pink stockings, and began twirling around with a wide, beaming grin on her face. Plenty of the audience was instantly enraptured by the energy she managed to put into it.

Behind the scenes, Cardin found himself assisting as a stage hand. He glanced out and smirked when he saw Winston Payne attempting to put the moves on Goodwitch. "Yeah, good luck, buddy," he scoffed before turning back around and seeing... Goodwitch?

The woman who had just entered the door to the backstage area certainly _resembled _Goodwitch, even down to her omnipresent log.

In confusion, he glanced behind him- Goodwitch had disappeared from the bar, leaving Payne on his lonesome.

He chuckled as he turned back around. "You move _fast, _grandma." He jaunted towards her. "What, you practicing for track and field or some-"

The woman smacked him over the head with her log, sending him to the ground before stepping over him without a care in the world.

Nora was just about to slip into her grand finale when her eyes suddenly widened, and she froze onstage. "I... I get it! That's it!"

She quickly dashed off-stage, leaving a very confused audience in her wake- right as Ruby and Yang entered. "Don't worry, Rubes, we're gonna have this place surrounded," Yang promised. "No one's getting out without us knowing."

"Whoever wins needs a 24-hour guard," Ruby ordered.

"Of course- as soon as she's announced," Yang agreed.

Michelle did not attempt to hide her confusion as she took the microphone back. "Well... that's Nora for ya!" she joked. "When you gotta go, you gotta go!"

There was a ripple of laughter amongst the audience- Nora _was _rather well-known for her eccentricity.

"Anyways, our next contestant is Noriko Kashiwagi, who will now perform for us... er..." she glanced down at her notes. "Contortionistic Jazz Exotica!"

Ren sprinted into the building in search of the sisters just in time to catch sight of Kashiwagi taking the stage in middle eastern getup, beginning her own, rather more seductive dance. Port and Neptune seemed instantly taken by her- Coco, not so much.

"That, my friend, is a real artist!" Port declared as Kashiwagi drew nearer, undulating for all she was worth.

Ren moved through the crowd, searching for the sisters- he ended up finding Fox instead. The crowd applauded for Kashiwagi, and she was replaced by Weiss, who wasted no time in delving into her speech. "Whether it be a forest, an idea, or anything else of value, there is only one way to save it- refuse to stand by and watch it die. There are laws of nature more fundamental to life than the laws of man. When something you care for is in danger, you must fight to save it, lest it be lost forever."

Ruby smiled from next to the bar- Weiss seemed genuinely passionate about her speech.

"Thank you, Ms. Weiss Schnee," Michelle smiled as she beckoned her off-stage. "And now, a brief musical interlude!"

Weiss moved to the changing rooms to find her mother waiting with a smile. They hugged briefly. "Thank you, mother. I'm gonna watch from the audience for a bit."

In Weiss's absence, Sun made his own move, after coming back here as Pyrrha's confidant. He wasted no time- he walked right up to Willow upon seeing her and asked straight out- "What's going on between you and my father?"

"Oh, Sun!" Willow greeted, clearly taken aback. "I see... well, perhaps it would be best for us to get together and discuss this first-"

"No," Sun stood firm. "I'm sick of people beating around the bush."

"I understand, but this is hardly the time or-"

Sun interrupted again. "Old pictures, Schnee bearer bonds in the attic, _love letters to my Dad..."_

Willow bit her lip. "Please understand, Sun... I _want _to tell the truth, to do the right thing."

"A birth certificate with the mother's name whited out," Sun crossed his arms. "You feel like filling in any blanks here? No one else does."

Willow breathed deeply, drawing slightly closer. "Sun... your father... and I..."

Sun nodded. "...You're my mother, aren't you?"

Willow nodded so minutely, he'd have missed it if he wasn't specifically looking for it.

Sun bit his tongue- he'd suspected it for so long, but to have it _confirmed _like this...

He turned and walked away, struggling to understand what to do with himself.

XXXX

On stage, Marie was offering her speech to the audience. "To conclude, I would like to cite the wise words of Chief Vytal, after whom our great kingdom is named. 'Your dead are soon forgotten and never return. Our dead never forget the beautiful world that gave them being. They still love its verdant valleys- the murmuring rivers, the majestic mountains. Even when the last red man vanishes from this earth, these forests and shores will still hold their spirits.'"

Above, the woman who was not Goodwitch crept along the catwalks and rafters.

"'For we love the earth as the newborn loves its mother's heartbeat.' I believe we have all lost touch with this beauty, but why? I believe that saving the forest starts with preserving the feelings that die inside us each day. The parts of ourselves we struggle so hard to deny."

Coco was smiling, and Neptune looked ready to cry. Far in the back, Ren and Fox watched with small smiles of their own.

"If we cannot respect that interior land, neither can we respect the land we walk. Let us, in walking gently upon Remnant, leave behind a simple legacy- a legacy of new warriors- _mystic _warriors who love the land, and work to save it. Thank you very much."

A roar of applause met her as she made her way off-stage, to be replaced by Michelle.

"Thank you very much to all our contestants," she smiled. "Alright, we're gonna start balloting, and then, we'll announce our winner!"

Ren nodded, then quickly moved backstage. "Ruby, Yang-"

"Ren!" Nora appeared, beckoning him towards her, Neptune at her side. "Come on, did you forget what day it is?"

Ren's breath caught in his throat. "Of... of course not, Nora..."

"This is the day I decide who my child's father is!" Nora reminded them both. "Look... I don't even care who's biologically responsible anymore. There's only one man I want being the father of my child, and that's Ren."

Ren couldn't fight a smile as his heart suddenly felt as though it were descending into a hot tub. "Are you certain, Nora?"

Nora nodded eagerly. "Sorry, Neptune, but I need to do what's best for little Shinji- and this is it."

"Don't worry about me," Neptune assured her with a smile. "I'm starting to realize it, too. It was always meant to be you two, wasn't it? You don't need me getting in the way of something like this. Congratulations, Ren."

He extended his hand, and to Ren's surprise, he sensed no hostility when he accepted it. "Thank you very much, Neptune. It's been... quite a ride."

"It sure has," Neptune chuckled. "Alright, well... I have a vote to cast myself. Excuse me..."

"Shinji?" Ren asked once he was gone.

"The name of your cousin," Nora nodded. "The one who... you know..."

Ren cut her off by pulling her into a tight hug. A silly grin crossed her face as she returned it. "I love that name," he smiled. "But Nora... you recognize it too, don't you?"

Nora pulled away, her eyes widening. "The glyph, right? Yeah, I just realized it on stage! Ren, you gotta tell Ruby and Yang!"

"You keep going with the pageant," Ren nodded.

"Go quickly!" Nora ordered, smiling as he dashed away.

Nearby, Kashiwagi scoffed at what she was seeing. "Great man you got there, huh?"

"The best," Nora nodded eagerly without a trace of irony. "He'll be a _great _daddy!"

XXXX

Finally, all the contestants stood on stage, Michelle at the mic. "Alright, it's time to announce the winner! Our new Ms. Vale is... Marie Adele!"

Cue a great deal of applause, including from some of the more gracious losers. Ruby, however, couldn't bring herself to clap enthusiastically- she knew what this meant.

Marie seemed as shocked as anyone else as Velvet started pushing her upstage- Weiss had a small smile on her face as she momentarily pulled the girl into a hug before ushering her further up as well. Pyrrha watched silently, matching Weiss's expression.

One person who _didn't _seem happy was Kashiwagi, who was glaring daggers down at Port, who seemed rather taken aback himself. "This... this is an outrage! She's been living in this town about fifteen minutes! What got into _you, _Vasilias?"

Neptune still seemed to be shedding tears as he applauded. "Her speech- she spoke truths even the biggest cowards can't ignore."

A tiara was placed upon Marie's head, a bouquet of flowers placed in her arms.

Then the lights went out. The music ceased.

The lights began to flicker as the backup generators struggled to turn on, but kept turning off, creating a near strobe effect.

Ruby was instantly on her feet, reaching for her gun.

_Emerald is __**here!**_

Panic began to spread- Neon led a charge off the stage, searching around for Sky.

Michelle attempted to raise her voice. "Everybody- please, everybody, please stay calm!"

The crowd did not remain calm.

"Ruby!" Yang called, leaping to her feet and dashing past a still-panicking Neon. "Ruby, we had it wrong! She's here!"

Neon rushed backstage, where a sandbag fell loose from its rope and smashed her in the head. The others who had chosen backstage as their escape route paid no mind, clambering right over her unconscious form in their mad dash to the exit.

Michelle grabbed Marie's hand. "Let's go out back, these people aren't going to stop."

Marie nodded, and followed her guide through the flickering darkness.

Ruby was fighting her own way to the stage when she saw her.

The Goodwitch who was not Goodwitch.

Her makeup was starting to fail beneath her sweat, but Emerald Sustrai seemed perfectly happy as she leapt up on stage and rushed after Marie.

Not daring to bring gunfire into this chaos, Ruby pushed through the panicking crowd as fast as she could.

The crowd swelled and moved, separating Marie from Michelle, leaving her on her own. Ruby saw, but as things stood, was nigh-powerless to do anything about it.

Emerald appeared behind Marie, slinking up with a dark smirk on her face, wrapping her arms around her and dragging her back into the darkness, her scream lost amongst nearly a hundred others.

"Marie!" Ruby cried out. "Marie!"

There was a series of explosions at her feet- more like fireworks than anything, but the smoke was enough to disorient her.

Yang heard her sister in distress- she abandoned the front door of the bar and began fighting her way through the crowd. "Ruby!"

"MARIE!"

At last, the lights flickered back on, revealing a great deal of smoke still in the air, bringing tears to many an eye.

Ruby saw Yang, and clung onto her. "Yang, she got her- Emerald got Marie!"

Yang's lips curled into a snarl. "Don't worry, that bitch won't get half a mile from here. We got her now."

Ruby wanted to believe her, but she was still in shock as Yang dashed outside.

And at long last, Ren appeared before her. "Ruby, I've been looking for you. I thought I could pause to watch the pageant- clearly not."

"Ren, they're... they're gonna need you and Nora outside."

"This is important," Ren shook his head. "It's the glyph- Nora and I finally recognized it. No wonder _we _recognized it- we spent practically every day of our childhoods out in the Emerald Forest. You've been missing the forest for the trees- it's _not _a puzzle, it's a _map- _a map of the Emerald Forest!"

_XXXX_

_This is thewwwwarswedp[jhfdg'/l',jhdfg'_

_m, _

Okay, I've finally regained full control. Just in time, too- there is but one chapter left in this story. Or- let me be clear, here, there's one chapter left in the story that Goodwitch told me. Ever since she wove me this web, I've felt that it was incomplete- my later research proved me absolutely correct. Goodwitch told me all she could, but there _is _more to it. I'll explain more next time. Tune in next chapter for the finale of Goodwitch's story, and my word on where we go from here. Until then, please R&R, constructive criticism, theories, and guesses are all welcome with open arms, Gamer4 out.


	35. Departure (II)

Gamer4 in. I'm glad to be back in control of my own story- I only wish I could have done it before the last chapter, as described by none other than Goodwitch herself.

"And now, an ending. From one, two. Or, perhaps there were two from the beginning.

"What is a reflection? An opportunity to see two? Where there are reflections, there can be two or more. Only when we are everywhere will there be just one."

She proceeded to tell me all the rest of what she knew, leaving me flabbergasted in her story's wake. What did it all mean, I wondered? How could it possibly be the end?

Nonetheless, she ushered me from her house on good terms. "It has been a pleasure relating this story to you. I have told you all I know- should you wish to know more, go forth on your own."

And so I have- follow the end-notes to hear where we go from here. For, as Goodwitch stated as her final word on the subject, "In reality, there _is _no 'The End,' only 'The And.'"

Chapter XXXIV

Departure

Ren and Nora were the first to reconvene at the Police Station, huddling together after the ordeal they'd been through. "Were you afraid, Nora?" Ren asked, pulling her into a hug.

"It... it was kinda freaky, yeah," Nora nodded, pressing her face into his shoulder. "Everything going fine, then the lights go out and explosions start going off everywhere... I tried to start herding people with hand signals, but of course, it was all dark- what good was that supposed to do? Then... then I thought, what if this happened in the hospital, and we were in the elevator?"

"Then I'd deliver it," Ren stated firmly. "I'd help you deliver Shinji right there in the elevator."

Nora pulled away just enough to give him a very watery grin before shoving their lips together, very much seeming as though she had no intentions of releasing him. "Renny... I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Nora."

XXXX

Ruby arrived, and immediately went back into the conference room, gazing fixedly at the Owl Cave Glyph, Fox right at her side. It didn't take long for Yang to catch up. She looked very grim. "I've got deputies from three counties out for Sustrai's blood, but... it's like the bitch vanished into thin air."

"That's how she works," Ruby nodded, refusing to tear her eyes away from the glyph. "She's already on her way to the Black Lodge- the only way to stop her now... is to decipher this map."

Almost absently, she ran her fingers over the two figures in the upper left corner. "A giant... Ozpin. The little woman... Neo. And fire... 'Fire, walk with me.'"

Yang turned a concerned gaze to her sister as she repeated, almost to herself, "'Fire, walk with me.'"

The door swung open, and a very disgruntled Taiyang appeared. "Grand theft auto," he grimaced. "The Log Lady stole my truck!"

He glanced to Fox, and began describing the vehicle. "68 Dodge Pickup, dark purple. Big winch on the front. I tried to stop her, but she took off towards the woods."

Ruby snapped her fingers. "That wasn't the Log Lady, Dad. It was Emerald Sustrai- Goodwitch is gonna be here in a minute." She turned her gaze back to Yang. "The _woods, _Yang. The Emerald Forest."

"_That's _where the Lodge is?" Yang asked ponderously.

"There were twelve rainbow trout in the bed!" Tai fretted.

"Twelve... twelve!" It was Yang's turn to come to a realization, pointing to another series of symbols. "A circle of twelve... twelve sycamore trees! There's a ring of twelve sycamores in the middle of Forever Fall!"

Fox raised his voice. "That's where Ren found the bloody towel and journal pages."

"Forever Fall," Ruby's eyes widened in wonder. "Where the trees turn red year-round."

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of Glynda Goodwitch. Ruby smiled. "Right on time."

She walked in, cradling her log in one arm... and holding a jar of some black, tarry liquid in the other.

"I brought the oil," she announced, handing the jar to Ruby.

"Thanks, Goodwitch!"

Yang looked nonplused. "Why oil?"

"My husband retrieved it from the woods," Goodwitch reported.

"Did he say anything about it?" Ruby probed.

"He told me that this oil is an opening- a gateway," Goodwitch recalled.

"I think he's right," Ruby agreed, removing the cork and taking a whiff of the contents. Wordlessly, she held it out for Yang to smell as well. Their eyes met as the realization clicked.

"Oobleck!" Yang remembered.

"And Nichole," Ruby nodded.

"Scorched engine oil!" they chanted as one.

"Fox, bring in Scarlet David," Ruby ordered. "I know Torchwick left town as soon as he could, but if you can find him, bring him in too."

A second later, a trembling young man with red hair entered, nerves clear in his eyes.

Ruby spoke as gently as she could. "Thanks for coming in, Scarlet- you're very brave." She held out the jar. "Do you recognize this smell?"

Scarlet smelled, then immediately pulled away. "Y...yes... the night... the night Jaune died... it was _everywhere..._ everywhere!"

XXXX

Under the cover of night, a large, purple pickup made its way along several dirt roads towards the heart of the Emerald Forest. The driver was Emerald Sustrai- the passenger was Marie Adele.

Abruptly, the truck ground to a halt, and Emerald turned to Marie with a dark smirk, only accentuated by the light from her flashlight. "Welcome to Forever Fall. My name is Emerald Sustrai."

"Em... Emerald..." Marie had been severely drugged, and was struggling to even see straight.

Emerald seized her from behind, twisting her around to look into the truck's bed. "Take a look- twelve rainbow trout."

"If you're... gonna kill me... why not just do it?"

"It's not your time yet," Emerald shook her head. "For now, I need you... your fear." She opened the passenger door and climbed out, before pulling Marie out after her and marching her through the tall, crimson trees.

At last, they arrived at their destination- a large clearing where twelve tall sycamore trees stood guard around a small pool of oil. "What is this place?" Marie forced herself to ask.

"The end of the world," Emerald hissed.

"Ruby... Ruby's on her way already..."

"Let her."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"It's the same as last time," Emerald reminisced. "She fell in love with Makoto, but he was _mine. _We went to the edge back then... get in here! Into the circle!"

She violently wrenched Marie into the circle formed by the sycamores. She struggled, but in her current state, could do nothing to resist.

"We're going in- to a place without death or time. Feel fear running through you, summoning the doorway, opening the lock..."

A ringing filled Marie's ears, and she seemed to enter a trance. Emerald smirked. "No running now... nowhere to run. Come with me..."

She led Marie across the clearing- halfway across, they disappeared.

XXXX

Quite the congregation had gathered in Yatuhashi's living room- Yatsuhashi himself, Coco, Sky, Neon, and Dr. Michelle Wukong. The latter was currently going over Neon and Sky, who had both taken quite the beating at the riot. "Alright, twenty minutes on and off with the ice bags- we wanna get that swelling down. Take some aspirin, call me in the morning."

"Thanks, Doc," Sky groaned- he and Neon each had enough bandages on their heads to give the impression they were dressing as mummies. As Michelle moved away, he turned to Neon. "You doing alright there?"

Yats left them to it, focusing on Coco, but Sky kept talking, as Neon kept staring straight ahead, her eye wide. "I... I was actually worried about you. There were times when this whole thing was a pain, but when I saw what happened to you... I _do _care for you, Neon, even if it's not really the way you'd like. I'd... I'd do anything to see you smile again- to let it brighten up my-"

"Who _are _you?"

Sky faltered, a single eyebrow raising. Neon was suddenly looking panicked, glancing around the living room as if she'd never seen it before.

"...Sky? Sky Lark?"

"And you... you're trying to... Sky? What are you doing in my house?!"

Coco, Yats, and Michelle exchanged bewildered looks.

"You brought me here!" Sky reminded her.

"No! I don't know you- get out of here!" Neon leapt to her feet and turned to the others. "Yats- Yats, get this guy outta- _Coco? _Coco, what are _you _doing here?! _What's going on_?!"

A look of horror crossed her face. "No... don't tell me... _no! No, it's not __**fair**__!"_

Sky took a deep breath as he turned to Michelle. "So... she's..."

"Looks like it," Michelle nodded.

Neon continued to rake her eyes around the room, clearly having no idea what was going on. "Yats... please... make... MY SKATES! WHERE ARE MY SILENT SKATES?!"

Yats reached out and grabbed hold of her, certain she was on the verge of further injuring her head. "Neon, how old are you?"

"Thirty-five! What kind of stupid question _is _that?!"

In her distress, she latched onto him, tears pouring from her good eye while Coco watched on with a sinking feeling in her chest.

Sky glanced down at the floor. "...Sorry, Yats. I think I let things get a little outta hand."

XXXX

Willow Schnee stood inside the Wukong household, next to a crackling fireplace.

Fei sat across the room from her, glancing between her and the fire.

Sun descended the stairs with a suitcase in tow.

Fei's heart sank. "Sun... listen. Please listen."

"I've heard enough," Sun shook his head.

"Sun-" Willow attempted to speak, but Sun silenced her with a glare- it seemed wrong, coming from the usually cheery monkey faunus.

"I don't wanna hear anything from you."

"This isn't your parents' fault," Willow insisted, almost desperately. "If you must blame someone, blame me."

"And who exactly _are _my parents, anyway?" Sun crossed his arms.

Willow looked incredibly distressed as she glanced from father to son, stammering as she struggled to explain herself. "I... I only wanted... I wanted to... to do good. To _be _good. It felt... it felt _so _good... to tell the truth."

Sun looked on the verge of tears, and Fei hardly seemed any better.

Then Michelle entered.

She quickly took in the scene, gauged what must have happened, and directed a glare at the one she held responsible. "God _dammit, _Willow!"

Willow seemed on the verge of tears herself. "Michelle... I'm..."

Michelle placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "I warned you, Willow. Get out of my house. _Now._"

"Michelle, I'm _sorry_," Willow pleaded. "Can you... can you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

"What are you trying to _do _to this family!" Michelle screamed.

Sun broke down, wrapping his arms around Michelle. "You're my mother... I don't care, I don't care, _you're _my mother!"

Willow looked on with pain in her eyes- pain that filled Michelle's eyes with rage when she spied it. Who was _this _woman to stake any claim on _her _son?

She stormed across the room. "Leave my family _alone!_"

She punched Willow square in the face.

She fell backwards, her head slamming into the corner of the fireplace before she landed on the floor.

Blood pooled on the carpet.

Sun and Fei gasped in horror.

Michelle fell to her knees, letting out a scream of rage, pain, and anguish.

XXXX

In the dark of the night, Ghira Belladonna made his way through the Haven Inn to the cake server holding Sienna's key. He wasted no time in palming it, replacing it with a similar key he'd dug up- it should hold long enough for him to do his business.

He examined the key closely. "...A safety deposit box... Vale Savings and Loan," he whispered to himself.

He turned to find Raven watching, her lids lowered and her arms crossed. "...I wish I could say I was surprised."

XXXX

Ruby spent about ten minutes making several calls on her scroll- first to Mrs. Winchester, during which she apparently spoke to the Major himself for a bit, then to Maria Calavera. Yang had no idea what they'd discussed- Ruby had been unusually secretive over the calls, though she swore to fill Yang in after they caught Emerald.

Yang took the wheel of a police cruiser and steered them through the Emerald Forest into Forever Fall, stopping at the edge of the clearing she'd described earlier. Also at the edge was a pickup they recognized all too well.

Ruby glanced around the clearing- it was familiar. She'd seen it before- perhaps in a dream. "Yang..." she whispered, "I need to go on alone."

"Sorry, Rubes, but that ain't gonna happen," Yang denied. "I'm with you to the end."

Ruby smiled, and continued through the clearing. Yang hefted her gun and followed.

An owl hooted in a nearby tree as Ruby drew close enough to observe the pool. It seemed like a dark hole in the ground- there was no way to determine how deep it was, as the oil absorbed any light that struck it.

"You gonna need a sacrifice?" Yang wondered.

"No... Emerald needed one because she's not afraid. She just sees it as a place to exploit... you don't have to worry about that with me. I'm terrified."

Yang placed a hand on her shoulder with a warm smile.

Ruby raised her flashlight, and their eyes widened.

Appearing as if from nowhere, splitting the clearing into two, was a large set of velvety, purple drapes.

"This is it?" Yang asked.

"This is it," Ruby nodded.

Hearts hammering, they reached out and pulled the curtains apart. Without further hesitation, they stepped through.

Yang looked up to see the unchanged forest around her. "Well... that was a wash. What now, Ru-"

She glanced around. "Ruby? _Ruby? _RUBY!"

No matter how much she ran around the clearing, neither her sister nor the drapes reappeared- Ruby was gone.

XXXX

Ruby blinked as she stepped from the nighted forest into a much more brightly-lit hallway. She blinked in surprise- she _knew _this place. The hallway was near identical to the room she had dreamed about so long ago- the walls were formed from more purple curtains, falling upon a purple floor, patterned with loops and lines- they almost resembled chains weaving their way across the ground. The ceiling, arching overhead, was patterned identically.

"Yang, this is the place from my dream!" she wondered, turning to her sister-

Yang wasn't there.

"Yang? Yang, where are you?"

She turned back towards the way she'd just come in, but the drapes had closed- try though she might, she could not part them again.

Then, she heard a voice- gentle and crooning.

"_Under the sycamore trees..."_

She abandoned her efforts to reopen the entrance, moving further down the hallway, in the direction of the voice.

At the hallway's end was a naked statue, armless and legless, gazing at the curtains to its left. As Ruby parted these drapes, the lights flickered out- she did not let this stop her from stepping through.

"_Underneath the sycamore trees..."_

Her heart nearly stopped- it was the room, the _exact _room from her dream! The chair, the loveseat, the lamp- the only changes were the addition of a similar armless statue, and a side table next to each seat.

The lights continued flickering, from absolute darkness to a bright vibrant white, leaving her disoriented even as she searched for the source of the voice.

A spotlight formed, pointing at the curtains on the opposite end of the room, and Ruby's eyes widened as they parted just enough to allow someone through- a short woman with mismatched hair and eyes, dancing her way across the room to the music made by the voice and several unseen instruments.

The lights came back on as Neo danced her way across the room towards Ruby. In the new light, she could see the singer- a tall man with stylized dark hair, seemingly of Animanian descent, dressed in dark clothing as he gently sang to the two women in the room.

Neo continued her dance to the loveseat, where she sat down.

The man's voice crescendoed.

"_And I'll see you,_

_And you'll see me,_

_And I'll see you in the branches,_

_That blow..._

_In the breeze._

_I'll see you in the trees..._

_I'll see you_

_In the trees..._

_Under the sycamore trees..."_

The song was haunting, and as he sang, the lights began to flicker, and Ruby began to see other things- endless snarls of words ran past her, countless ideas and images flashed before her eyes, and though she never heard any song other than the man's, she couldn't help but _feel _other music as well. The man's words carried with them a sudden wave of understanding- she suddenly understood truths she had never thought to seek, wonderful and eldritch, incredible and horrifying all at once.

XXXX

Nora and Ren scrambled through the forest. "Yang!" Nora called. "Yang, where are you?!"

They finally located her at the edge of the clearing, gazing at it fixedly. "It didn't let me in," she whispered. "It... it didn't let me in."

XXXX

At last, the morning dawned, consuming the town of Vale beneath a thick fog. Nora and Ren had joined Yang in her vigil, sitting on a log at the clearing's edge, intent on being present when Ruby finally emerged.

"Ten hours," Yang muttered. "It's been ten hours since she went in."

"She possesses great strength and courage," Ren assured her. "She'll be fine."

"Anyone want some coffee?" Nora offered. "I brought some with me..."

"That sounds... pretty good right now," Yang nodded.

"I could..." Nora sounded nervous, eager to do _something. _"I could run back to Coco's, grab us some food."

Ren nodded. "That would be a wonderful gesture, Nora."

"...Anyone want dessert?"

"...Yeah," Yang agreed absently.

"Strawberry pie?"

Yang did not answer this time- she was gazing fixedly at the pool in the clearing's center.

XXXX

The morning was quiet at Vale Savings and Loan- two tellers on duty, one of them asleep, one of them a former architect for the Pyramids of Ghiza.

The first bit of excitement that morning was when Weiss Schnee entered the lobby. "Good morning, Mr. Rodriguez," she greeted the sole waking teller.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Schnee- this is rather fortunate."

Weiss moved past him to the barred door blocking access to the safety deposit boxes.

"Er, Ms. Schnee... is there anything I can do for you?"

"If you could," Weiss nodded, reaching into a bag she'd brought with her, "I'd be obliged if you could call the Vale Tribune- ask to speak with Peter Port, the editor."

Old Man Rodriguez watched, perplexed, as Weiss produced a lengthy chain and shackle from her bag- she clapped the shackle around her own wrist, and began tying the chain to the door.

"I... I see..."

"Tell him Weiss Schnee has chained herself to the Vale Savings and Loan vault in protest of their financial ties to the Hienton Development Project. Tell him I will remain here until a town meeting is held to debate the future of our environment- namely, the effects of Hienton upon it. Understand?"

"...Yes, Miss."

"I would also appreciate a glass of water, if you could."

"Yes, Miss."

Old Man Rodriguez turned and hobbled off, eventually returning with a small styrofoam cup of water from the nearest fountain. Weiss attempted to take it, only to remember that her arms were currently shackled to the door behind her. The old man chuckled and poured it directly into her mouth.

She nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Mr. Rodriguez."

He hobbled off again, placing the cup on a nearby desk, should she grow thirsty again.

Another set of footsteps caught his attention before he could pick up a scroll- he looked up and was shocked to see Ghira Belladonna stepping into the building, Raven Branwen not far behind. "You! You!"

"It's good to see you, Mr. Rodriguez," Ghira greeted with a smile.

"Reports of his death were greatly exaggerated," Raven rolled her eyes.

"I... I was at the funeral!"

"A necessary ruse, I'm afraid," Ghira explained quickly. "Now, could you identify this key?"

"One of our safety deposit keys," Old Man Rodriguez confirmed.

"May we utilize it?" Raven more demanded than requested.

"Oh, by all means! Oh... but there _will _be a problem..."

He hobbled back to the vault, where Weiss stood, still blocking access to the door.

"Hello, Ms. Branwen- Mr. Belladonna," Weiss greeted, eyes wide at the sight of the large faunus.

"What's all this?" Ghira asked.

"Civil disobedience," Weiss shrugged.

Ghira chuckled. "Waste no time arguing what a good man should be- simply be one. I can admire your fortitude, but we _do _need access to the vault- might you let us through?"

"Wouldn't it defeat the point of the protest if I just let anyone through?" Weiss pointed out.

"Well, that _is _true," Ghira mused. "Raven, perhaps we _would _be better served to wait until your daughter comes back-"

"My daughter is a fool," Raven interrupted. "Young lady, stand aside, or I will break your arm to get it out of those chains."

Weiss was taken aback by the fire in her eyes.

"Raven!" Ghira chided.

"Very... very well," Weiss decided, moving backwards and allowing the door to open with a creak.

Raven seized the key from Ghira and stormed into the vault, seeking the box that matched. She found it on the opposite wall. Without preamble, she inserted the key, turned it, and opened it.

For a split second, she saw what was inside- a large, beeping mechanism, and a notecard: _Always one step ahead. Love, Sienna._

A flash of white, a rush of flame.

The building exploded.

XXXX

Major Joseph Winchester _did _seem to be recovering quite well, especially since his call from Ruby Rose the previous night- for once, he had a firm idea of what was going on, and what they would do to deal with it.

To celebrate, he sent out to Coco's Diner with his wife for his classic standby of huckleberry pie and black coffee.

Cardin smirked as he glanced at them from the counter, Velvet on the other side. "I tell ya, Vel, you're gettin' better at this waitressing stuff every day."

Velvet chuckled at his crude mannerisms. This brought back memories- in fact, she could practically predict his next line-

"Say, if you don't got a ride home, I'm sure me and ol' Sargon could spot ya."

"Well, there's no need to worry about my husband anymore," Velvet supposed.

Cardin laughed. "Vel... we should get married."

"Jumping the gun a _tad, _aren't we?" Velvet couldn't help laughing. "I mean, Adam's still out there _somewhere- _I'm still wearing his ring."

"Something to think about later," he decided. "Your shift's about over, ain't it?"

"It is."

She headed into the back room to change her clothes, and was quickly replaced by her employer. Cardin sighed- time for the talk again.

"Worming your way ever further into her heart, I see," she noted. "Not bad, for an idiot who took her through so many ups and downs this last month."

"I've learned my lessons," Cardin rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, she knows how to deal with me."

"Indeed," Coco agreed. "But as her employer and closest friend, I feel obliged to watch her back anyways. So believe me when I say..."

She leaned in close. "You break her heart, I'll rip yours out and use it for the next day's secret ingredient soup. We clear?"

Cardin rolled his eyes again- the speech would be more intimidating if he hadn't heard it over a hundred one times before. "Crystal."

Velvet reappeared in her street clothes, and Coco brightened up. "Then have yourself a good day, sir. Thank you for eating at Coco's Diner."

Velvet looked concerned as they went out to his car. "Was she tearing into you again?"

"Ah, you know her," Cardin waved her concern aside. "She's the only one out there who loves you _almost _as much as I do."

XXXX

As they left, they passed by Nicholas Arc, being guided into the Diner with a remarkably haunted look on his face by an equally-concerned Dr. Oobleck. "Well, you were correct, Mr. Arc- there's the Major now."

Oobleck guided his charge over to the Winchesters' table. "Pardon us for the intrusion, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, but Nicholas was adamant that you hear what he has to say."

"Are you okay, Nick?" Joseph asked, dropping some of his formality for once in hopes of comforting the poor man in front of him.

Nicholas looked at them, and abruptly, the terror seemed to fall from his face, replaced by a resigned certainty. The most significant change, however, was in his eyes, suddenly turning from their usual crystal blue to a deep brown on one side, bright pink on the other. When he spoke, his voice was slow, distorted... backwards.

"M'i ni eht Kcalb Egdol htiw Ybur Esor."

A vision flashed before the Major's eyes of a long hallway, walled by purple drapes.

"M'i gnitiaw rof uoy."

XXXX

The man had vanished, leaving Ruby alone in the room with Neo, gazing back at her with a small smile on her face. For a long moment, there was silence between them, until, at long last, Neo raised her hands and began to sign, every bit as backwards as in Ruby's dream.

_Nhew uoy ees em niaga, ti lliw _ton _eb em._

She raised her fist to her mouth as if coughing, then returned to signing.

_Emoclew ot eht Kcalb Egdol- siht si eht gnitiaw moor. _

When Ruby still did not speak, Neo tilted her head a bit, her smile becoming more of a smirk. _Dluow uoy ekil emos eeffoc? Emos fo ruoy sdneirf era ereh. _

Ruby looked up just in time to see a young man entering the room- with his short, messy blond hair and crystal blue eyes, he was very much the spitting image of Jaune Arc- the only change was in the dark suit he wore. He walked across the room and sat on the loveseat next to Neo.

"Olleh, Ssim Esor," he greeted with a backwards wink. As if to illustrate a point, he raised a fist, facing down, and snapped his fingers backwards as well.

"Ll'i ees uoy niaga ni ytnewt-evif sraey. Litnu neht..."

He raised his hands- one pointing straight up, the other appearing to cradle its companion.

Then, he was gone. He did not rise up again and walk away- he was simply present one moment, gone the next, without so much as a puff of smoke.

Ruby turned to Neo, bewilderment in her eyes. Neo smirked. _Eeffoc?_

And just like that, the other end of the loveseat was filled again- not by Jaune, but by Uncle Steve, the old waiter from the Austin Hotel. He was cradling a mug of coffee in his hands, smiling at her in that indulgent, grandfatherly way of his. Neo turned to him with a grin, raising her hand to her mouth and beginning to ullulate.

Uncle Steve smiled at her, and ullulated back, before giving a cheer of sorts- "Hajulellah!"

Neo seemed surprised, but remarkably pleased, as she signed back to him- _Hajulellah!_

Uncle Steve rose to his feet and hobbled over to Ruby's chair. "Eeffoc?" he offered, placing it gently on her chair's side table.

Ruby glanced at the mug, then back at Uncle Steve- he was gone.

In his place was Ozpin, every bit as tall as ever, gazing down at her with a small smile. "Eno dna eht emas."

With that, he returned to the loveseat at Neo's side.

Then he, too, disappeared.

In his absence, Neo's smirk widened, and she began to rub her hands together- Ruby couldn't help but notice that her usual ring seemed to be missing.

Ruby found her gaze drawn towards the mug- against all instincts, she found herself drawn to it, tempted to take a drink.

She turned it around so the handle was facing her, raised it to her lips, and attempted to drink... but couldn't.

She held the cup away, allowing her to see inside.

The coffee had solidified. It was as if it were frozen, but she could still feel the heat rolling off of it. She glanced at the smirking Neo, and demonstrated by tilting the mug over- nothing flowed out.

Neo continued rubbing her hands.

Ruby tilted the mug again, but this time, the coffee flowed freely, spilling from the mug and splattering on the floor.

Neo was sniggering silently to herself.

Ruby tilted the mug one last time- the coffee flowed slowly out, as if turned to sludge.

Neo's sniggering turned into silent laughter. _Wow, Ydnic, wow!_

She turned to Ruby, and rose to her feet.

_Hguorht eht ssenkrad fo erutuf tsap,_

_Eht Naicigam sgnol ot ees._

_Eno stnahc tuo neewteb owt sdlrow,_

"'Erif, klaw htiw em!'"

Ruby opened her mouth- Neo had spoken that last line- not signed, she had actually _spoken, _in a high, mischievous voice as she continued to smirk.

A burst of flames, and Ruby was alone in the room as the lights began to flicker once more. A shrill scream filled the air as Ruby leapt to her feet. Using the bright flashes of light to guide her way, she crossed the room and passed through another set of drapes.

She was back in the entrance hallway. Everything about it was identical, down to the statue at the end. At the very least, the lights were on now.

She approached the statue, and headed through the drapes it guarded.

She was back in the room she'd just left- the 'waiting room,' as Neo called it, now empty.

She turned back towards the hallway- everything was still the same back here. She went back down the hall to where she'd entered and peered through the curtains- the same room again, Neo sitting on her loveseat with a beaming, mischievous smile. "Gnorw yaw!" she chastised, still speaking out loud.

Ruby returned to the hall, back to the copy of the room it led to.

For a moment, it remained empty, until Neo stepped through the drapes at the other end, cackling as she danced back to her loveseat. "Rehtona dneirf!" she declared.

A shadow appeared on the drapes behind her- when it opened the curtains, Ruby was stunned to see Jacob Arc, dressed identically to Jaune.

"M'i Bocaj," he introduced himself. "...Hctaw tuo rof ym nisuoc."

He and Neo both vanished.

Ruby stepped back towards the hallway- back to the original waiting room.

It was empty, not just of residents, but of furniture now.

She moved towards the middle of the room- and spied Neo glaring up at her- except, this wasn't Neo. She was nearly identical- so close to being an exact copy- but rather than pink and brown, her eyes were both a milky white. "Regnagleppod!" she growled.

Ruby looked up to spy Jaune- again, so close to being identical, but his crystal blue eyes turned a pure, milky white. His face turned into a snarl. Lights began to flicker as he opened his mouth in a furious scream- he rose from where he was seated and charged across the room at her. Ruby did the only thing she could think to do- she turned and ran. Back down the hallway and into the second waiting room.

The other Jaune did not follow.

The second she stepped into the second waiting room, Ruby doubled over in pain. Blood poured freely from her abdomen, and looking back, she realized she'd begun trailing it into the chamber. She staggered back towards the hallway- where the statue, too, had disappeared.

She began to feel weaker and weaker, following her own trail of blood back towards the source- by the time she was back in the original room, she was practically crawling.

She recoiled in horror- "Makoto!"

Two dead bodies lay in the center of the room- Makoto Naegi, and her own.

Or so she thought, until 'Makoto' started to move, seemingly struggling to climb to his feet. It was Marie, donned in all of Makoto's old clothes, from his sneakers to his jeans to his old hoodie. "Marie?" she gasped. "Marie- Marie, can you hear me?"

Marie hardly seemed able to see her, gazing around the room as the lights went out once more. Ruby staggered further into the room amongst the flickering lights- "Marie! Marie!"

Her search took her back into the entrance hall, where the statue had also disappeared. There was Marie, suddenly wearing an elegant, dark dress. "Ybur," she said gently. "I... I was eht ecaf fo eht namow ohw dellik em."

"What do you mean?"

"Ym dneirflrig," Marie confided.

"But Marie-"

"S'ohw Eiram? S'ti _em- _Otokam."

Marie was gone- in her place was Makoto Naegi, in all his own clothes- but his eyes were white.

"S'ti- em. S'ti em."

"Makoto..." Ruby felt on the verge of tears.

"Uoy tsum eb nekatsim," Makoto shook his head. "M'i evila."

Ruby wanted to cry- but before she could, Makoto, too, was gone, replaced with the snarling face of the other Jaune. He let out a long, rage-filled scream, before suddenly becoming calm.

Then he was Emerald.

Emerald Sustrai stood before her, with that dark smirk of hers. "Ybur Esor."

She jerked her head towards the room's corner, where Marie appeared- frightened, still in her dark dress. She remained for only a brief moment before disappearing again.

Ruby and Emerald looked at each other once more- Emerald was laughing. "Evig em ruoy luos," Emerald demanded, "dna Eiram nac klaw eerf."

Ruby didn't hesitate. "I give you my soul."

Emerald's smirk widened- she produced a knife and stabbed it deep into Ruby's abdomen- without checking, she knew it had severed her aorta.

She fell to the ground, ready to enter oblivion.

Another burst of fire filled the room, and to her own bemusement as much as Emerald's, Ruby witnessed the scene repeat- in reverse. She rose back to her feet and felt the knife pierce her again, Emerald pulling it back out and returning it to her pocket. All the pain vanished, the wound cleansed as if it had never occurred- because it never had.

The lights were flickering again- Emerald was screaming as Cinder appeared as if from nowhere, seizing her and forcing her to the ground. Rage filled Cinder's golden eyes. In a voice more like the snarling of an animal than any human, she ordered, "EB TNELIS! _TNELIS!_"

Emerald continued to scream, but no sound came out. Cinder turned towards Ruby, keeping a hand on the back of Emerald's skull. She laughed, the distortion taking the inhuman nature of it and amplifying it. "Og, Esor. Snamuh yam ton retrab sluos ereh. Ruoy luos si _enim. _I lliw ekat sreh sa ecnanep."

Cinder raised her hand above Emerald's head- a fountain of flame erupted from the back of Emerald's skull, flowing up towards Cinder's palm. It flowed back into her as Cinder brought her hand down- when it was over, Emerald's head slumped towards the ground. Cinder released her, and she fell to the floor, unmoving.

Cinder laughed, turning her wicked gaze towards Ruby- who, at last, did as she was bid and left.

From behind Cinder, another Ruby emerged- appearance and clothing identical, but with wide, milky-white eyes. She made her way towards Cinder, crouching next to each other, a wicked grin crossing both their faces as they began to cackle.

Ruby was back in the hall- at the opposite end, where the statue would normally be, she spied Blake Belladonna, standing halfway in and out of the curtains. The expression on her face was unreadable from this distance- she made to get closer, but was cut off by another entering the hall from the side- Nichole Arc, as well-dressed and made up as before the death of her son. Even her hair had returned to its natural blond.

She smiled at Ruby through her white eyes- "I did ton llik ydobyna."

She drew closer- Ruby walked around and made to go to Blake- but Blake was gone. Instead, she moved towards the next room.

She saw something out of the corner of her eye, and her heart nearly stopped- the other her. She saw herself at the hallway's opposite end, wicked grin in place. She continued into the room, moving faster now. The other Ruby strode casually by, sharing a laugh with Nichole.

By the time she got to the next hallway, Ruby was sprinting- lights were flickering once again, and she could hear the odd reverberations of her other self's footsteps not far behind. Room after room, hallway after hallway flew by- she was no longer pausing to take in details.

She felt a hand on her shoulders, and spun around, instinctively ready to fight as the lights went out.

XXXX

Night had fallen- Ren and Nora had returned to the police station, leaving Yang on her log. She had finally drifted off into sleep- until she heard a humming in the air, and opened her eyes to find that the drapes had returned. She wasted no time leaping to her feet. "RUBY! RUBY!"

The drapes disappeared, leaving her sister and the unmistakable form of Marie Adele on the ground next to each other, Marie dressed in an unfamiliar set of jeans and hoodie. Ruby seemed fine, but Marie's face was covered in blood- they were both unconscious.

XXXX

Less than an hour later, Ruby had been laid to rest in her bed, back at her room in the Austin Hotel. Yang waited with bated breath until, at long last, the following morning, her eyes flickered open. "Rubes? Rubes, are you okay?"

Ruby struggled to nod. "I... wasn't sleeping," she muttered. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright. "Marie- how's Marie?"

"Ren and Nora got her to the hospital," Yang assured her. "She's gonna be fine."

Ruby nodded as she slowly climbed her way out of bed. "I... I need to brush my teeth."

"Right- I'll help ya out."

Yang allowed her sister to lean on her shoulder for support, guiding her to the bathroom. "Take her easy... take her easy..."

Ruby nodded as she stepped into the bathroom. "Need to... need to brush my teeth..."

Yang stepped back and allowed her sister some privacy.

Ruby closed the door and fumbled for a moment with the drawer, producing a brush and tube of paste. She grasped the tube tightly in her right hand, squeezing it hard enough to practically empty it over the brush and sink- no effort was made to conserve it.

She looked up, and, seized by some powerful urge, slammed her head into the mirror before her. It cracked, spiderwebbed around the point of impact. Blood poured from the top of her head, but none of it was enough to conceal her new reflection.

Within the mirror, her hair had grown longer, the red tips consumed by an unhealthy, burned black. Her lips twisted up in an unpleasant, wicked smile, and her silver eyes flashed a bright gold.

Laughter echoed from her lips as she heard a series of rapid-fire knocks at the door. "How's Marie?" she repeated. "How's Marie? _How's Marie? HOW'S MARIE?!_"

_XXXX_

Yes. This is where the story Goodwitch told me ended... but I stand firm that it is not _the _end. The story I heard was related well over a year ago, and I've dug up quite a bit since then. I do intend on telling the rest.

Two more stories will follow- first, I would like to relate to you what I have managed to learn of Jaune Arc's final days in Vale- that story will begin soon, under the title _Le Morte D'Arc. _Following, I intend to tell you everything I know of what happened afterwards- look out for a story entitled _Return to Vale. _As a warning, the sheer number of people affected by this story proved to be larger than I ever expected- as such, _Return _will be a crossover with _Persona_\- this is simply the way it must be for me to tell you all I know of this case.

Until then, as always, please R&R, constructive criticism, theories, and guesses embraced, Gamer4 out.


End file.
